The 6th Annual Fiction Wrestling Awards
by Toon'Challa
Summary: The Awards are back again! The companies of The FWM have returned to the crossover square, and are celebrating a year by recognizing excellence throughout business. Among the matches tonight: NCW's Chris House takes on Broly, numerous FUSION crossover titles are being defended, Young Gwen defends her streak against Gilgit-Baltistan, and Scorpion and Goku fight in a dream fight.
1. BotB Female Rumble

There is an empty white room, with absolutely nothing in it. It's hard to tell where the floor ends, where the walls begin, and where the ceilings even are. The room stays empty for a few seconds...until a voice is heard...

"What makes a great hero?"

...Superman comes into the scene, looking around before a small photo with Bruno Sammartino falls from the ceiling and hangs on string. "Is it knowing who your constituents are and doing everything to please them?"

Superman then sees photos of Hogan, Hart, Michaels, Austin, Rock, Cena, and Reigns fall from the ceiling. "It could be the generations of heroes you've followed...knowing that the people may never truly love you when you're compared to them...but you do it for them anyway..." Superman brushed past the Reigns photo on his way towards other photos. "Or maybe it's just true selflessness?"

"Heroism is not one abstract concept created to simply be a catch-all term. We know a hero can be anyone...but how many ways can one be called to heroism? What inspires us to become heroes?"

Now walking towards a sea of photos, Superman observes each one as they hang from the ceiling.

"Heroism can be enacted when after all else fails...and when nobody believes in you...you still get up and continue to try your best to reach for the stars." Superman said as he walked by The Legion, The Wolves, and The Rebirth.

"...A hero's journey never begins easily. Many times, it starts with the roughest of roads and the hardest of obstacles, and we never know just why we have to suffer...yet the bad get off scot free." He walks by a photo of Johnny Cage doing his FUSION promo against Ryan Griffin.

"The journey of a hero is arduous, keeping yourself from the vices that many a man would easily succumb to..." He says this while taking a stroll right by a photo of Cactus Spiders and Vega & Wolf, "...but a hero is able to overcome these vices..."

"A hero gets up no matter what happens. Even when a hero is knocked down, they STILL manage to get back on their feet and keep fighting that foe. The foe can be physical...or mental..." A photo of Velvet and Amelia drops down.

"But no matter WHAT happens...a hero always gets up. The world may be against them. The biggest most vile of beings could be the hero's way. And no one believes they can stand up to them. It's a task too arduous for any man or woman to take." Superman brushes past two photos of Gilgit and Gwen Ten.

"But the hero doesn't give in. The hero NEVER gives in. HEROISM never dies because of a challenge, whether they know of it beforehand or not." He said, walking by Nate and Bucky's photos.

"HEROISM...is a thing that stands the test of time. It's TIMELESS...CLASSIC...it never dies, even if it seems to disappear..." Superman, walking by a photo of WWT's logo, continues his speech.

"Heroism is a concept that can't die because the hero never dies. The physical does not matter. It's the representation. When faced against insurmountable odds, it is heroism that carries us past multiple evils." He makes his way around a photo of Percy, Arin, Caesar, and Narveaz. "...Especially if one of those evils is just gross..."

"The journey may be hard...the trials may break us down. But in the end, when the hero triumphs...when they climb that mountain of success...and reach the top...that is when a hero finishes their journey. And upon finishing their journey, they truly can be called...one of the best." Finally, Superman stops at what seems to be a mural. The mural depicts every male and female in Best of the Best, drawn in colorful detail. Whoever did this was a hard worker...and probably hardly got paid.

"This is what this show is about. A reward for heroism in all its forms...even the bad gets its due...but it's time for a hero to truly rise. Ladies & gentlemen, this city represents that heroism. Even amidst all of its adversity, it still rises to the occasion. So I am proud to announce..."

Superman walks towards a black door shaped hole, traveling through it...

...before making his way to the middle of the audience after walking through the entrance, standing amidst his Metropolis citizens! The crowd bursts into what could be the loudest pop of the night, AS A STANDING OVATION IS MADE FOR THE HERO!

"Not even The Olympic Entourage can keep me from this show. LADIES & GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU...

THE SIXTH ANNUAL FICTION WRESTLING AWARDS!"

-.-.-

A graphic displayed of every company's logo travels through the sky to collide with a blank silver ball. As the ball spins, it magnetically attracts every company's logo onto it as it spins faster and faster! After spinning at peak speed, the ball glows bright...

...and displays The FWA's logo!

The Fiction Wrestling Industry & NBC present...

The Fiction Wrestling Awards 2017!

-.-.-

Fireworks travel across the stage, colored with red and white in honor of WWT! The wrestling entrance stage has a planet resembling The Daily Planet at the top of it. And the theme of the stage seems to be big metropolitan city, similar to Mania XX. And of course, the ramp was ridiculously long and winding like Mania 18's. The crowd, still pumped after Superman's appearance, was panned across by the crowd!

"Vega & Wolf Are Bringing Sexy Back!"

"It's Cactus Spiders!" Another sign says with Ultimate Spider-Man's visage on it alongside an exapserated cartoon of Cactus Man.

"GWEN GAVE ME JOBBER SYNDROME" Says a guy in his 30s dressed as TD Kennelly.

"SCORPION VS GOKU" says one sign, plainly putting it out there.

And now...we hear the dulcet, lovely tone...of one quiet and soothing...Charlie Guzman...

"WHAAAT UP!? IT'S DASHIEEE! AND WELCOME BACK...THE FICTION WRESTLING AWAAARDS! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

"JESUS H. CHRIST, YOU MORON, WE ALL HAVE HEADSETS ON!" Batista yelled from his seat at ringside. "HEY! It's DRAX THE DESTROYER. Your Hollywood badass! FORMER WORLD CHAMPION...BATISTA!"

"And I'm Kari Kamiya...it's fun to be here, guys. Um...can we...not have drama this time? My neck can't support it tonight." Kari asked politely.

"I won't start anything if you don't." Batista shrugged.

"I...guess that's a start." Kari just went with it.

"This is The CinemaSnob, folks, and we have a GREAT show for you tonight. Somebody ACTUALLY thought we were decent, which is why we came back. I don't know what TW's been smoking." Snob shrugged. "But we have the FUSION Titles ALL on the line. Amelia McBride tries to get her belt back from Velvet House in their final encounter. Cactus Spiders try to keep their reign going by defeating the sexiest tag team since The Fashion Police. The Legion is about to make everyone Bite Za Dusto...did I do that joke right? I don't need ten-thousand angry nerds breathing down my neck."

"Well allow me to take over for now..." Jim Ross spoke, "Hello everyone, Jim Ross here! And Ray Narveaz has to try and beat THREE people for his title! The Roman Dictator, The Leader of The Grump Revolution, and one-third of WrestleNation's main event! And Gilgit-Baltistan...a girl whose species I see so much of in FEW, which is the Countryball...the little Regionball that could is going ONE ON ONE with the devil's favorite spawn herself, Gwen Tennyson. And GPW gets love with Nathan Blair DEFENDING against Bucky Connors in his first ever World Title match! And of course...our MAIN EVENT. Son Goku, the legend of WWE...Scorpion, the legend of UWE...for the first time ever...the dream match IS REAL. We get THE match of matches, with Scorpion vs. Goku!"

"And of course, all night is a WWT Appreciation night! And we will see Naruto Uzumaki ONE ON ONE with Tommy Oliver for The WWT World Heavyweight Championship in its final ever defense!" Kari exclaimed, "And we will get all that and MORE RIGHT AFTER THE OPENING MATCH! The BEST OF THE BEST-"

Kari is quickly interrupted by guitar riffs..."Next Big Thing" riffs...

"...Uuuum...what?" Kari looked around. "He shouldn't be out here..."

The song kicks in, bringing out Lex Luthor with The Gold in the Fort in hand. Doomsday walks out next, stomping his way down the ramp as Justice League security get ready at ringside. Boos only accompany these two, since Metropolis has no love for Doomsday. They might give Luthor some love...but he had Doomsday at his side.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Luthor SHOULD NOT be out here to start the show. He wasn't scheduled to be here. WHY is he even OUT HERE?" Asked JR.

"Cut the music! Luthor...as deputy of the show under TW's authority, I need to ask you to LEAVE." Superman demanded Luthor, The League preparing to deal with the threat.

"Superman...I know you don't want to cause a scene. So how about you stay away from me and my beast. If you think the bloodshed wherever Gwen goes is high, imagine the bloodshed that comes when Doomsday feels threatened and decides to unleash his rage upon EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA. You want last year...but on catastrophic levels...to be on your head? Besides...don't you have wounds to heal? Getting defeated by a simple athlete can hurt one's pride."

Only boos can be heard once more, except they're even louder. "LEXCORP SUCKS! LEXCORP SUCKS!"

"And yet it empowers EVERYONE IN THIS DAMNED CITY WITH FUNDING, SO I WANT TO HEAR NOTHING!" Once again, he bring sup a valid point before getting to his main reason for being here. "The only thing I want to hear...is the CONFUSION in my own head as I think about my client Doomsday. He wins Best of the Best last year, defeating all of your heroes. These same heroes are the ones people tout as amazing...and yet why is it that these same heroes, these world champions...don't want to challenge The Kryptonian Monster?"

Luthor continues making his way down the ramp, hearing many protest his speech. "The BITCHES can wait. They should be making dinner at this time of night, anyway."

"Now that was just uncalled for..." Kari shook her head, then audibly winced on the mic. "Ow ow ow..."

"Now granted, I know my monster is a bit scary. But I see these world champions...the Romans...the angry nerds...the ones with 'Fighting Spirit' who I absolutely detest...the friendly ones, the prosecutors...no that isn't a world championship...the officers of justice...no that isn't a world championship either..." Luthor continues pondering, "...I see these champions...these 'heroes' you mention. The last interaction I had with a hero, he sent me away from one of the best jobs I ever had. If it was up to ME...that hero would cease being a Magnus Champion. And THAT is what I want you world champions tonight to know...even the ones who aren't here...Doomsday...has your fates in his hands. NONE OF YOUR FATES ARE YOURS TO DECIDE ALONE. You had one year to contemplate and enjoy your titles. My client has been HUNGRY FOR A YEAR. It may be Ramadan for the Islamic faith and Lent for Christians...but my client is not holy...and he is done fasting. Your fates are decided TONIGHT. ONE OF YOU will be a VICTIM. And my client will be world champion...even if he has to drag you out of the audience..."

Doomsday eyes down the entire audience, all world champions alike. He pays close attention to Kuso and Tennyson, two people Luthor hates and so Doomsday will probably hate. Of course, Luthor wants to save it for later. So he holds onto his big guy and drags him off of the barricade. "We'll be watching the whole night. World, Omega, Magnus, Heavyweight, Undisputed...they all mean one thing to Doomsday. You're on his list." Luthor says, keeping Doomsday from taking swipes at audience members. "Next Big Thing" plays again, as Luthor tries pushing Doomsday out of the ringside area.

"...Ominous words from Lex Luthor, folks. Doomsday is on the hunt tonight. We don't know which World Champion he wants...but all we know is that no World Champion tonight is safe." JR stated.

"Luthor seemed a tad upset about earlier." Said Kari. "The whole being kicked out of WWE thing. HOPING they don't cash in. But that's kind of a dead hope."

"Hey, they feel ignored. I don't blame Doomsday. If he wants to cash in, he has the right." Batista said.

"You DO know Doomsday, like you, is a brainless animal who doesn't think, right?" Snob asked Batista. "LUTHOR is picking the person. Doomsday is just following what Luthor says on instinct."

"You want to make another joke, porno reviewer?" An upset Batista asked Brad.

And Brad only chuckles, "You make it seem like I'm ashamed of that."

"Well speaking of champions in fear...folks we have women at the front. The Digital Bitches, The Powerpuff Bitches, The Lola Bunny Bitch & Sailor Jupiter Bitch! THE BITCHES IS HERE!" Dashie shouted. He meant no disrespect. He called everyone "bitch". "The Women's Tag TItle Rumble is NEXT-AAAH!"

"Yessir, who will these tag champions be wary of...?" Asked Jim Ross. "We have no name for this briefcase yet. We just know...that there will be a winner for the female's tonight...and the male's later! So we go to the ring, where The WWT Announcer is here to announce the fall for us!"

"The following is The BEST OF THE BEST WOMEN'S TWENTY-SIX TEAM RUMBLE MATCH!" Exclaimed the guy, "Two teams will start out. And after sixty seconds, another female team appears! This goes on until EVERY team is eliminated save one! When one's partner is eliminated, the entire team is eliminated! This goes on until the final four teams, when BOTH teammates must be eliminated from the match! The winner will be crowned...the BEST of the BEST."

The crowd chants, "YES! YES! YES!" at the fact that the match is starting! They turn their attentions to the stage, eagerly awaiting the first two entrants.

"First...introducing the first tag team!" The commentator announced while the crowd eagerly awaited...

"Who drew unlucky number one?" Batista asked.

"Number one has produced a few winners. It is possible. Very hard...but possible..." Jim Ross said. "I won't name names right now...but it's been done."

…

…

…

...And that's when a BGM of creepy noises and flashes of a numerous weird imagery like a shack in the woods, a few corpses, and then a screaming man come across the screen before a "DEP!" Is heard as the lights cut off...

The crowd began to...react. It was hard to tell if it was a cheer or a boo...but they all reacted.

...the same imagery and noise came back...

...and the lights come back on, revealing Mabel & Abigail of The Possum Family in the ring! The crowd, bemused by their promo (cause smarks become a hivemind when a meme arises), begin chanting, "CREEPY DANGEROUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* CREEPY DANGEROUS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"

"The POSSUM Family is number one! Representing TWAE...the Possum Family don't look so upset they're starting from such a bitch position..." Brad shrugged.

"Hey, man, they creepy AND dangerous. They scary as HELL." Dashie exclaimed.

"...You're joking me...right?" Asked Snob. "You...you just get a brain fart you ignoramus?"

"I don't know their histories. Honestly...I just know they are The Possum Family, and they sent their females to fight in this match. They're from Tiny Toons, have met Buster & Babs in a Tiny Toons movie...this is a weird one, folks. But the crowd seems amused."

"Well I wonder if No. 2 is gonna be amused..." Kari asked.

"And team NUMBER TWO..." The interviewer pointed to the entrance...awaiting the next opponents...

…

…

…

…

...and they pop HUGE upon hearing-

 ** _This will be the day we've waited for_**

 ** _This will be the day we open up the door_**

 ** _I don't wanna hear your absolution_**

 ** _Hope you're ready for a revolution_**

"WELL...consider me on the train of THESE GUYS as the top team to win, even IF they're NUMBER TWO! And The Possum Family got the WORST team they couldn't gotten at number two!" Exclaimed Kari.

 **#2: Team Bumblebee**

Yang, touting her new metal arm, high-fives several people with it as she makes her way down the ramp! Blake, meanwhile, takes her time before Yang while also high-fiving people. She gives several people autographs as well before sliding into the ring. Meanwhile, Yang removes her shades and leaves ringside to hand them to the little girl in the front. Said girl was giving interviews earlier in the day.

"Yang talking to Chelsea Rivers, Make-A-Wish Foundation wish made today where she was allowed to interviews wrestlers participating in the show. And now she gets Yang's sunglasses. Talk about a HUGE night!" Exclaimed JR. "She seemed to be a fan of the RWBY stuff."

"Some aren't, due to the 'oversaturation'." Kari said, "But hey, Bumblebee is JUST that good! They are EASILY one of...if not THE best female team in the business today. They've won so much, they need to find NEW competition! Hence why they're here in this match! Bumblebee in CCW...the place who kickstarted the big women's tag team craze...I'd PAY to see that!"

"Or maybe Bumblebee in the burgeoning UWE Queen's Duos Division or the WCWWE Women's Tag Division. Could ALSO breath more life into ACW's Women's Tag Division, which could become as good as the male's. UCA and XCW may be starting their own soon. Maybe a hop and skip over to those companies could be beneficial...but THAT is only if they win the briefcases tonight." Brad said.

Yang & Blake are finally together in the ring, and Yang preps herself by stretching. Blake leans against the far left corner and just calmly observes the Possum Family. Mabel and Abigail get in the faces of Yang and Blake, arguing with them over who will be the one to go coast to coast. Yang indulged in it cause it seemed fun. Blake...was not amused by Abigail getting in her face. Yang found too much fun in it, but it was Blake who was getting increasingly annoyed...

"Ladies & Gentlemen...who goes home with the briefcase? Let's find out...RIGHT NOW!" Dashie shouts...

...as the bell rings AND BLAKE KICKS ABIGAIL IN THE GUT AND NAILS THE GAMBOL SHROUD (Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick to a Kneeling Opponent) TO THE HEAD OF ABIGAIL!

"Well I'll be damned, I think Blake just KO'd Abigail IN RECORD TIME!" Exclaimed JR. "Even YANG looks shocked!"

Yang, wide-eyed, just slowly looks over to her partner with a look that screams, "What the hell, dude?" Blake could only look back at Yang and shrug.

"She annoyed me." Blake said. The crowd just chants, "BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE!"

And now, Yang just goes to grab Abigail-MABEL GRABS HER FAMILY AND SLIDES UNDER THE BOTTOM OF THE ROPES! She is NOT eliminated! None of them are!

"And...a very UNIQUE way to avoid a quick elimination! Mabel grabbing her sister and taking her outside the ring!" JR said.

"DO NOT write this team off! The second you do, you AUTOMATICALLY make yourself a prime target for elimination!" Batista said. "Buuut I dunno if Abigail is waking up soon off of that kick..."

Yang was ABOUT to chase them, but Blake told them to just wait. Wait 90 seconds. The crowd booed The Possums to high hell, but Mabel told them all to shut up. She hissed at the Women's Tag Champions, not caring what anyone thought.

"So what? We gotta wait for like a minute for a new opponent? LAME DUDE LAME!" Dashie groaned.

"PUUUSSIEEES! PUUUSSIEEES!" Exclaimed the audience towards the Possums. For this match, it wasn't really appropriate...or that insulting, really.

Yang shrugged, but kept her eyes on the possums as she exited the ring for the next few seconds. No, she wouldn't go hit the possums. Instead, she would go to Chelsea Rivers and lift her up on her shoulders. The crowd gave the kid a huge cheer as Yang began playing to the crowd for the next few seconds before going to the timekeeper area. She even signed the WCE Women's Tag Belts with her name while questioning why they were floating...and hissing. Blake, meanwhile, just sat in the ring and pulled her book out. "THE POSSUMS DIDN'T COME TO WRESTLE, BUT WE CAME TO WRESTLE, SO SEND THE NEXT TAG TEAM OUT ALREADY!" Yang shouted on a mic. "FORGET THE TIMER, JUST SEND 'EM OUT!"

"Yeah! I agree with that!" Dashie shouted. "COME ON TW!"

 _"SEND THEM OUT! SEND THEM OUT! SEND THEM OUT! SEND THEM OUT!"_ Exclaimed the crowd in accordance with Yang. Nothing happened for the next few seconds...

...but after ten seconds of chanting and Yang even giving Chelsea the mic so she can say, "SEND THEM OUT!"...

...despite the lack of music accompanying them...we DID get Number 3...

 **#3: Saria & Malon (UCA)**

The two got a HUGE pop, larger than they had ever received before! Malon was almost overwhelmed by it, but Saria managed to keep her on track to get to the ring.

"TW received the call, and he brings out UCA's Saria & Malon! Signed to UCA a while back, they are their first ever female tag team." Said JR. "Possible progenitors to a UCA Women's Tag Team Division. The opportunity of a lifetime for them both if they KNOCK OFF Team Bumblebee here tonight!"

"It is VERY telling for Force the Fox...if they can match up to Yang & Blake, one of the best female duos of all time, then they could easily lead a tag division." Brad said.

"Sorry, I was hoping for people I knew." Batista sighed. "Who are these two?"

"I LITERALLY just said who they were, Dave." JR pointed out.

"Oh really? Sorry, you got drowned out from all the posteurizing. I thought Yang ate you when she was busy chewing scenery." Batista deadpanned.

Blake puts her book up. The fun starts now, ladies & gentlemen. Yang puts Chelsea back down into her seat and rolls into the ring. Saria & Malon slide in through the bottom and stare down The CEW Women's Tag Team Champions. Yang looks at Saria and Blake looks at Malon...Malon declares that THEY are walking away with the win. The two girls, wearing generic blue UCA shirts, look at one another...

...and FINALLY we get this match started proper WITH MALON ZIG-ZAGGING TO EUROPEAN UPPERCUT YANG TO THE ROPES! And after that, she rams her right into the near right corner and begins ramming her shoulder deep into Yang!

"The INTENSITY from Malon! Look at her GO! And-OOOOOH SPINEBUSTER from the farmer!" JR shouted when Malon pulled Yang out the corner and Spinebustered her! "The STRENGTH of Malon matching up to Yang's!"

Meanwhile, Blake tries for a German Suplex, only for Saria to flip onto her feet and bounce off the ropes behind her. Blake turns around to catch Saria onto her shoulders and get thrown with a Headscissors Takedown! Saria hopes up again, and Blake rolls to her feet and gets a Front Dropkick to be put down again! Saria then stands up and Shooting Star Presses Blake! Yang, after being put down by a huge Lariat, is then looked at by Saria! The girl runs towards her partner, and Malon lifts her up off the rebound into a Military Press...and then drops her right onto Yang's gut with a Splash!

"Look at these two TALENTED young women!" Exclaimed JR. "Showing off for the crowd and MATCHING Team Bumblebee! Good Lord, I think the crowd could get used to this!"

Blake rolls to her hands and knees, and Saria runs to the ropes...Springboards...and comes back INTO YANG'S GRASP! The Springboard Back Elbow didn't work...and now Blake could-GET GRABBED AND GERMAN SUPLEXED BY MALON! The momentum sends Saria flying over so she can flip and land on her feet! And Saria backs into the ropes, comes back as Yang tries to get up, and Dropkick her right in the head!

"YOU GOT IT! YOU GOT IT!" The crowd chants towards the new team who just took over the match! Malon & Saria high-five one another, and then keep their eyes firmly on the match...and the timer as it began going down...

"Saria & Malon are giving UCA a good showing here...I think this should be enough to greenlight a division, personally." Brad said.

"You sure?" Batista asked. "Whatever...bring out the NEXT team."

"Next team...actually team number FOUR. Number three and two are in the ring. Number one...trying to figure out how to bring a soul back to a body." JR snarked.

The crowd counts along as the timer goes down...

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

Saria grabs Yang and tries to throw her over, but Yang elbows Saria...then elbows Malon. The two girls then run and Double Dropkick Yang in her knees to take her down. And then then grab her and lift her for a Double Suplex...

...BUT YANG LIFTS THEM BOTH UP...and places them on a now standing Blake's shoulders...and DROPS them with Elevated DDTs!

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

...Number four brings us, "Masterpiece" by Jim Johnston. The crowd gives minimal reactions for the team of old fashioned women. They're more recognizable by name only. But these two ladies were anything BUT proper...

 **#4: The Tragedies (DFW)**

"These ladies of lore at nothing if not vicious when need be." JR said.

"I've read their stories! Lady MacBeth & Juliet Capulet...two ladies who'd do ANYTHING for their men...and vice versa. And...it seems their men are coming out WITH them." Said Kari as Romeo Montague & MacBeth come out.

"The mythical King of Scotland and the love of Juliet's life...I do not like this one bit..." Said Jim Ross.

"What? HUSBANDS cannot accompany their WIVES?" Asked Batista.

"I'm just saying, Batista...this is NOT going to end fairly..." Said Jim Ross.

"You guys are just complaining for no reason. They want to see their dearest loves WIN." Batista said. "Nothing wrong. It's cute."

Lady MacBeth and Juliet enter the ring and begin to assault Blake first. They felt she was the easiest to target. But Blake pushed them off and began trading stiff kicks between the two women. But Juliet grabs a leg and pulls Blake in before nailing a Jumping Knee Strike to the jaw of Blake! Yang runs over and JULIET SIDESTEPS THE SPEAR! Yang runs off as Lady MacBeth grabs her and pulls her in for a DDT. Meanwhile, Saria & Malon grab onto Juliet and try to push her over the ropes. Juliet manages to slip through, and she runs the ropes and comes back to be CAUGHT by Malon!

"Malon, the strong girl, catching a running Juliet AND THROWING HER CLEAR OVER THE ROPES!" JR exclaimed as Juliet is ELIMINATED!

"Malon-HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Exclaimed Kari as _Romeo ran around the ring to CATCH JULIET..._ "CAN HE DO THAT!?"

"She didn't touch the floor! She didn't touch the floor! Juliet is STILL IN!" Exclaimed Batista.

"Oh so THAT'S why they're here. They're CRASH PADS..." Snob groans. "Of COURSE..."

"Someone needs to REMOVE them from ringside!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"Why? WHY are you all so adamant on RUINING true love!" Dave asked. "You all are just BITTER."

"True love would be letting them win and lose of their own merit...not THIS." JR said.

Juliet says, "Oh Romeo...Romeo..." lovingly before kissing sloppily before a disgusted crowd. "GET A ROOM! GET A ROOM!" they chanted, though nothing truly mattered to these two lovebirds. Saria & Malon nearly puked when they saw this, and Yang was just disgusted. Blake...well she blushed and tried to look away...*whispers* _she couldn't..._

(*SKIP*)

The timer goes down again...the world looks on as Blake & Yang work on The Tragedies! The Gambol Shroud dazes MacBeth...and she stumbles as Yang runs...AND PULLS MALON IN THE WAY OF THE SPEAR! Yang didn't care who she took down, but she was now susceptible to a Flapjack from MacBeth into a DOUBLE KNEE FACEBREAKER FROM JULIET The Shakespearean Tragedy (Shatter Machine) connects as the counter goes down...

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

Malon gets Irish Whipped to the ropes, and The Tragedies follow and CLOTHESLINE HER! She flips OVER THE ROPES oooh...she lands on the apron. GOOD landing for Malon. Saria Dropkicks them both in the backs, sending them to the ropes before Malon elbows Lady MacBeth's face...

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

AND FLIPS HER OVER WITH BY GRABBING THE HEAD! BUT MACBETH IS THERE TO CATCH HIS LADY! And BIGGER BOOES erupt as Lady MacBeth makes a scene by making out with her husband. And unlike Juliet, she was INTENTIONALLY trying to piss people off. She was much more conniving than Juliet & Romeo with their puppy love.

"Oh this is RIDICULOUS..." Groaned JR. "How long is this gonna go on for?"

"As long as it needs to, JR. I'm CRYING over here!" Batista sobbed. "It's BEAUTIFUL!"

The buzzer goes off...

...

...

...

...and we get surprise entrant number one...a GPW team...

...

 _ **You say you always keep your word**_

 _ **Show me what you're after**_

 _ **I thought you'd promise me the world**_

 _ **Tell me what you're after**_

The crowd gives a pretty decent pop for GPW's representatives...a rainbow haired girl and her pink haired companion slowly walking out to the ramp...

 **#5: FlutterDash**

"Well I know of this team! Whoop whoop, WILDFIRE in the house...I apologize, but I don't feel shame." Brad shrugged.

"These bitches is HYPE! I ain't no pony dude! But yo...lowkey...THEY TIGHT! Rainbow chick's just flies ANYWHERE she wants! Shy chick needs to come out her shell more, but HEY...she's...SHE AIGHT!" Dashie said.

"Yes...in the EDUCATED WORDS of DashieXP...'They Aight'." Batista declared.

Rainbow Dash runs her way down the winding ramp, high-fiving any fan she can try to get her hands on. And Fluttershy follows her down the path, trying to keep up. MacBeth puts his lady on the apron, BUT DIDN'T SEE FLUTTERSHY BARREL HER BODY INTO HIM LIKE A CANNONBALL!

"And DOWN goes MacBeth! Rainbow Dash wanting NO PART of The Tragedies and their cheating ways!" Exclaimed JR. "Barreling into them like The Kong Family!"

Romeo turns around and FLUTTERSHY DOES THE SAME, JUMPING OFF THE BARRICADE TO SLAM INTO ROMEO! She gets through with that barrage of pain, and then slides into the ring to HUGE cheers! "TIME WE DO THIS RIGHT!" She shouts before running under an angry Lady MacBeth's right arm and RUNNING INTO INTO A SHOULDER FROM FLUTTERSHY! Malon picks up Fluttershy from behind and lifts her with a Back Suplex before Saria runs over and DRIVES Fluttershy down with a Neckbreaker/Back Suplex combo with Malon! But Rainbow Dash springboards off the ropes and Crossbodies into them both!

"Her high risk style LOOKS GREAT! But folks, that may be the RISKIEST thing about her...because she could be caught-LIKE THIS!" Jim Ross shouted as a Springboard Crossbody to Yang backfired and got her caught!

And now Yang runs to the ropes and goes to dump her...but Rainbow Dash lands on her feet on the apron and then flips backwards and nails a Pele Kick to the head of Yang. AND FLUTTER CUTTER (Arm Trap Neckbreaker) to The Women's Tag Champion! Dash rolls back into the ring to save herself before trying to eliminate Yang.

"YO! I GOTTA root for them! Not just cause they Wildfire...but cause SHE Dash...I'M Dash! She's Dashie...I'M Dashie! WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS! Man, I'd HANG with her! She so criiisp in that ring." Dashie said.

"I'd say she's more reckless than anything." Batista said. "SOMEONE will swat her out the sky. GPW pride or not, she ain't smart."

"Fluttershy IS more conservative. They match up well. She should be able to keep her friend and partner out of the air for long periods of time." Said JR.

(*SKIP*)

The match slows down now...though as FlutterDash NOW slows down...Yang, finally getting fired up, tries mounting a comeback. She runs towards MacBeth, ducking an elbow before bouncing off the ropes and SUPERMAN PUNCHING HER! SUPERMAN PUNCH TO MALON! AND NOW A PUNCH TO SARIA! Juliet tries to come at her, but then SUPERMAN PUNCH! But then THAT ended when Dash grabbed her legs from behind! Fluttershy runs over to her to take advantage BUT GETS A SLINGBLADE FROM THE FAUNUS! Blake with the save! And Yang goes to pick up Fluttershy...

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

...

...

 _ **Now it's time to say goodbye**_

 _ **To the things we loved**_

 _ **And the innocence of youth**_

"Well I'LL BE DAMNED, and SO WILL YANG & BLAKE!" Exclaimed Jim Ross as Yang dropped Fluttershy.

 **#6: WhiteRose (UWE)**

"UWE picked WHITEROSE...RUBY ROSE and WEISS SCHNEE to represent them! And the WHOLE of RWBY is in the ring!" Exclaimed Kari. "Well GOING to be in the ring!"

"You know I bet Ruby and Yang would LOVE to face off..." Said Snob. "This is a big one. Cause NOW it's gonna be a FOUR WOMAN GROUP trying to ally with one another. THIS could get hard for anyone else. BUT ALSO...this could go the way of the two not CARING to team together. Wouldn't be smart, but that sounds like them."

Ruby...staring down her sister Yang...just yells, "WRESTLEBRAAAAWL!" before she runs down the ramp. Weiss follows Ruby, the latter excited to finally fight her sister! Yang crouches, awaiting her sister...

...and- _ **THE POSSUM FAMILY COMES FROM UNDER THE ROPES AND THROWS YANG OVER THE TOP!**_

 _ **"THE POSSUMS! ABIGAIL & MABEL BACK IN THE RING! THEY MANAGED TO GET HER SOUL BACK INTO HER BODY, AND I THINK THEY JUST EXCORSIZED THE RING OF YANG XIAO LONG!" JR screamed.**_

 _ **"YOU TAKE YOUR EYES OFF THEM POSSUM GIRLS ONCE, AND THEY IMMEDIATELY COME BACK AND TAKE OVER! THAT'S HOW YOU WIN! THAT IS HOW YOU WIN!" Batista agreed.**_

 _ **"YEAH CONGRATS; YOU HID OUTSIDE THE RING AND SNUCK BACK IN! GOOD FOR YOU!" Exclaimed Kari to retort.**_

The crowd was SHOCKED...

...but thankfully, Yang managed to SKIN THE CAT...hanging on just BARELY. One foot touched the floor. JUST one...but she was not in a position to defend herself. Thankfully, Blake was around with rights to send Mabel off of her. And then, thankfully for Yang, Ruby and Weiss managed to help her onto the apron.

"Oh OKAY...so THAT is fair!" Batista exclaimed. "Romeo & MacBeth saving their wives...oh nooo. BAD BAD. But THOSE TWO...saving Yang from CERTAIN ELIMINATION...oh SO SUPER FANTASTIC."

"CONTEXT, Batista. CONTEXT..." JR groaned.

(*SKIP*)

The Tragedies lift themselves off the mat as they try to stay away from ANY ropes. Romeo & MacBeth are reeling on the barricades still as counters go down. They team with The Possums to fight against RWBY. They exchange punches across the ring...

...while Saria tries to eliminate Dash, but Fluttershy jumps on Saria and pulls her off of her partner. Nothing of note happens here. They brawl back and forth while trying to gain an upper hand. Ruby Dropkicks Abigail...which gets her Superkicked-no, it's caught and spun away before Abigail takes her to the ropes with a right before trying to throw her over.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

...A guitar riff could be heard wailing in the back, bringing out Alex DeLarge. He taps his cane on the ground and points to the stage...

 **#7: Casey Lynch & Shenhua**

"Casey Lynch! Shenhua! Two XCW stars entering this match, trying to add some prestige to a possible XCW Women's Tag Team Division!" Said Kari. "These to are...a weird combo. I never would have suspected THESE TWO would team up."

"Alex DeLarge isn't the man he is for no reason." Brad said. "Charisma by the pound. Clockwork Orange shows off how savage he can be. But he seems to also be a decent business man if he can have those two AND Meg Griffin under his charge...I mean, he managed to help her WIN MATCHES."

A light fixture suddenly fell into the audience. We hope it didn't hurt anyone. But if it did...it's Meg's fault.

Casey slides into the ring with her guitar in hand. She runs right for The RWBY/Possums/Tragedies brawl and STAGE DIVES into it! Everyone goes down, and The Tragedies' own Juliet gets up. Sweet sweet Juliet slowly turns around...

... _ **EL KABONG!**_ THE GUITAR GETS SMASHED OVER JULIET'S HEAD! Juliet falls over, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Shenhua catches her, and proceeds to dump her over the ropes...

...where, once again, ROMEO CATCHES HER...

"And the crowd is SICK of it." JR shakes his head while the Montague & Capulet proceed to kiss passionately at ringside...while Casey runs the ropes behind Shenhua...

"It's so cute...two teens in love. Remember when you were in love?" Batista swooned.

"Yes it was in the privacy of my own home." JR groaned.

Romeo Eskimo Kisses Juliet **_BEFORE BOTH ARE KNOCKED DOWN BY THE SUICIDE DIVING CASEY! CASEY FLEW THROUGH THE MIDDLE ROPE...SHE'S FINE...BUT THE TRAGEDIES ARE OUT!_**

"You_OH LORD CASEY WITH HIGH RISK, HIGH REWARD! TRAGEDIES ARE GONE!" Kari exclaimed. "Casey with the BEST move of the match so far!"

Lady MacBeth, about to throw a tantrum in the ring, is quickly grabbed by her husband who pulls her out. He tries to calm her down at ringside, hoping to keep her sane. And Lady Macbeth is just seething while Romeo and Juliet are trying to get up.

Casey, meanwhile, rolls into the ring and holds up the devil horns to huge cheers. "ROCK ON! ROCK ON!" they chant thanks to her eliminating The Tragedies. Weiss, back on her feet, preps for Casey to turn around. She bounces on one foot, ready to launch a huge kick...

...and SUPERKICK-Myrtenmaster CAUGHT and Shenhau grabs the hand of Weiss and pulls her in for The Taiwanese Assassination (Eat Defeat)!

"Casey brings the recklessness and it seems Shenhua brings the cold, calculated strategy..." Kari said.

(*SKIP *)

Abigail Possum twists Yang around, getting her firmly into a Reverse Swinging STO hold...

...but she's pushed off by Yang, and SUPERMAN PUNCHED SO HARD...she falls into the ropes...

...which brings us Ruby, who runs the ropes...and then comes back with THE CRESCENT ROSE (619)...which sends Abigail dazed and upward...

...and MYRTENMASTER (Superkick) from Weiss levels her to her knees...

...and Blake ends the RWBY Rush with The Gambol Shroud to lay out the possum lady! Metropolis's Shuster Arena is ROCKING right now...

...and on the other side, Malon shoves Shenhua off of her and Saria tries to push her to the ropes. When nothing works, she tries to Headscissors her over. But nothing truly works. And if anything, the Headscissors is DETRIMENTAL. Shenhua lifts Saria and has her in a Powerbomb. The Prawn Hold is kept...and Casey shoves Malon down and springboards off the ropes to SMACK her in the face with a Springboard Forearm Smash! Saria falls off the shoulders of Shenhua.

"UCA and XCW teams, both with something to prove here. Their tag divisions, not even yet started, want a huge moment to build off of. Neither giving the other an inch here." JR said.

"And the timer begins again! Ladies & gents...who do we get?" Brad asked.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

Weiss picks up Mabel next...

... _But then the lights went out for a moment..._

 _...and flashing imagery played again, showing nothing but black and white images..._

 _...but the final image made the crowd pop..._

 _...the images all stopped...on **The Severence Symbol**_

...

...the lights came back on after the symbol went off the screen...

...to show Sally with Mabel in hand...and another girl with Abigail in hand...

"..Creepy & Dangerous huh?" The girl, with hatred in her eyes for everyone in the ring...but especially The Possum girls for their promo...then lifted her HIGH over her head...and then put her over her shoulder...runs to the ropes...and LAWN DARTS HER...

"HEADS UP!" Exclaimed Batista _**AS ABIGAIL POSSUM GETS SENT FLYING OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE ENGLISH ANNOUNCE TABLE!**_

"Hey! Hey she ain't touching the floor!" Batista pointed out...

...right as the girl rolled under the ropes...and then lifted up The Possum.

"Okay okay information I have says her name is Fatchna Nekane...I...I think she knows Taichi. Information states that HABIT didn't find her and Yagami may have asked him about her." JR said.

"Guys...she's looking at the women's tag champs in the front row..." Kari gulped. "Hey...um...other me...run."

Fatchna sneers at the girls with their belts. She was told one thing: the end goal was to showcase. But that doesn't mean she can't send a message. With a speedy run, Fatchna carries Possum with her **_AND THROWS THE POSSUM INTO THE FRONT ROW WHERE THE WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS ARE!_**

 **"GOOD GOD! GOOD GOD!" JR cringed, "THERE ARE AUDIENCE MEMBERS WHO GOT HURT FROM THAT!"**

The Justice League flies down and chastises Fatchna for that. But she didn't care. They were all targets. But thankfully, she couldn't MORE to the civilians. She slides back into the ring as Sally punches at Blake. They had beaten down Team RWBY when the lights went out in order to get the possums. Now they focus all of their attention on them.

"What a hostile child..." Brad gulped.

"Yo she made me pee a bit..." Dashie said.

(*SKIP*)

Rainbow Dash Moonsaults onto Yang, who catches her and tries to throw her over the ropes. But Fluttershy manages to make it off her shoulder and backs up...into Fatchna. Dash then sees she's in-between Yang and Fatchna...and good God, she decides to dip out and goes to help Fluttershy try to eliminate Saria.

"Two of the strongest girls in the match...Fatcha and Yang." Snob said. "I'm looking for HERCULEAN feats of strength here. I want someone to lift the whole ring up now. Fatchna's a FREAK."

"She's a freak...but she's got her own charm." Batista said as Fatchna skips the staredown and goes to gouge Yang's eyes! "Simply adorable."

Yang pushes off and tries for a forearm, but misses when Fatchna dodged it. She turns Yang around and goes for a Scoop Slam...but Yang reverses and lifts Fatchna for a Back Body Drop onto the ropes! It connects...

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

...and Fatchna then gets CHOPPED by Blake repeatedly! Bumblebee back to work again on the powerhouse. And A BIG BOOT FROM MALON NEARLY SENDS FATCHNA OVER THE ROPES...

...but the Severence girl manages to regain balance...

...AND SHE LEVELS YANG AND BLAKE WITH A DOUBLE LARIAT!

"JESUS!" Batista shrieked.

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUZZZ!**

...

..."Architects" by Rise Against plays, The Rookie Revolution stable theme...

...and this brings out No. 9...

 **No. 9: The Flawless Girls**

Amber & Eliza shuffle on out, holding up their right arms and shouting (with the crowd) "ALL HAIL THE REVOLUTION!"...but upon seeing Fatchna begin CARRYING SHENHUA AND CASEY AND SPINEBUSTERING THEM...they opt to take their sweet 'ole time.

"Yeah...when you see what's in the ring...and then see what's at ringside..." Dashie motions to ringside, where there are fans on the ground. The Women's Champions had all moved out the way...save O-Aelita, Sailor Jupiter, and Lola Bunny who tried to save a few audience members from getting hurt first before taking the brunt of the Possum Cruise Missile. "...Them girls is smart."

"I don't even blame them-RUBY! RUBY GOT FATCHNA OFF HER FEET!" JR exclaimed as Fatchna hung on the ropes.

Ruby runs the ropes, bouncing off before _**BEFORE FATCHNA TURNS AND MAKES HER FLIP A WHOLE 360 DEGREES WITH A LARIAT!**_

 _ **"BAH GAWD!"**_ JR cringed. "SOMEBODY GET HER OUT OF THERE!"

"A HOSS...just what we needed..." Batista swooned.

"We had TWO already!" Exclaimed Brad.

"What's wrong with a third?" Asked Batista.

Sally just WATCHES at this point. She's more amused with watching people who don't know Fatchna try to fight her head on. ...and speaking of head on...Saria tries to dive off the far right corner and gets CHOPPED ACROSS THE CHEST! But then RUNNING SICK KICK BY MALON! MALON HAS HAD ENOUGH!

"Malon! Malon got Fatchna dazed! Malon got Fatchna on the ropes, metaphorically speaking!" Exclaimed JR.

Fatchna is dazed, stumbling about in the ring...and Malon runs the ropes again and takes her down with a Shoulder Block! Fatchna goes down, and Malon runs again and High Knees Fatchna to take her BACK down!

"Malon with a barrage to keep Fatchna down!" Kari shouted, "Malon is-FATCHNA WITH A SPIN-THAT LOOKED LIKE BARON CORBIN'S DEEP SIX!"

...And throughout all of this...The Flawless Girls are just walking down the long ramp right now. ...Okay more like taking a brisk jog...that makes them seem like they're walking in place.

(*SKIP*)

They STILL haven't gotten to the ring. The Flawless Girls were going to be overlapped. But they saw Fluttershy try to cut down Fatchna...and get HEADBUTTED in the chest...and they thought it was worth it. Instead, they opted to run to the sound of "Chariots of Fire" while doing slow-motion running.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUU** -Fatchna Big Boots Rainbow Dash- **ZZ!**

...

 _ **...I get off on you**_

 _ **Getting off on me**_

 _ **I give you what you want**_

 _ **But nothing is for free**_

"AWE IS IN, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY WE GOT THE BREAKOUT RUMBLE WINNER IN THE MATCH RIGHT NOW!" Exclaimed Jim Ross...

 **#10: Cindy Vortex & Kimiko Tomohiko**

"TWO VETERANS! BREAKOUT RUMBLE WINNER IN CINDY AND TWO WOMEN'S TITLES IN AWE AND WWE TO HER NAME!" Exclaimed JR.

Kimiko jumps out...but it's CINDY who walks out with her game face. Fatchna is busy hossing people around. But Cindy takes her AWE shirt off and glares into the ring with INTENSITY. After letting out a HUGE scream, Cindy starts running faster than Kimiko can even comprehend on her way to the ring! The Flawless Girls wave to Cindy as she runs to the ringside area and slides into the ring!

"CINDY WANTS FATCHNA! THE VET WANTS THE ROOKIE WITH MUSCLE!" Brad exclaimed.

"Little people don't BEAT big people! We already established this LAST year!" Exclaimed Batista.

"It ain't the size of the dog, IT'S THE SIZE OF HER HEART AND LOOK AT THAT DOG GO!" Kari screamed AS CINDY SLIDES INTO THE RING ANDE STARTS THROWING STIFF RIGHT AND LEFTS TO THE GUT OF FATCHNA!

"LOOK AT CINDY GO! LOOK AT HER HIT! THE VETERAN GETS RIGHT HANDS AND LEFT HANDS OUT RIGHT NOW, TRYING TO SEIZE THE MOMENT!" Exclaimed Brad. "OH LOOK A FREAKING A THRUST KICK-oooh caught..."

"BUT TURNED INTO A KICK TO THE HEAD!" Exclaimed Kari.

Fatchna is on one knee, and Cindy GETS SNATCHED INTO A COBRA CLUTCH! Sally was still in the match! NEVER forget! Fatchna gets up, and she grabs Cindy by her legs and pops her into the air for Sally to grab. She had a move called The Bad Addiction (Steenalizer) that she wanted to try...

...BUT KIMIKO CHOP BLOCKS HER AND SENDS SALLY BACKWARDS! Cindy Seated Sentons Sally...and then they both realize they could just eliminate Sally! Sally tries to get up, and Kimiko Superkicks her back down. "GET ON HER! GET ON HER!" Cindy commands the wrestlers in the ring. Wrestling seniority is the law right now, and the rookies begin to DOGPILE onto Fatchna to keep her down! After a Double Superkick/Roundhouse from Black and White (Blake and Weiss), Fatchna falls over. And the entire ring begins to just STACK themselves onto Fatchna! Not even SHE could break out of this! Kimiko, meanwhile, stalks Sally. The girl turns around...and Kimiko forearms-NOTHING. Sally rolls under the ropes and saves her team. She wags her fingers, KNOWING they'd try to go for her. And after a second, she began to circle around the ring and pull Fatchna from under the ropes! HUGE boos erupt, as ANOTHER heel uses the outside and the rules to their advantage.

"Hey they HAVE THE RULE for a reason! TOP rope! Not ANY rope." Said Batista. "Sally's the SMART one here, obviously. She knows some moves, but WRESTLING doesn't win Battle Royals. She needs to use her brain power to keep Fatchna in this match. No WHEN to hit and when to dip. She was too smart for even a GRADE A STUDENT in Cindy."

(*SKIP*)

Flawless Girls, after such a LONG JOURNEY, are able to see the ring in the horizon. They SEE IT. It's THERE! Oh GOD it's there...

...unfortunately, Amber gets thirsty on the way. Eliza doesn't want to stop though! Oh dear! But Amber must drink. So Eliza obliges. They stop at a water vendor and ask him for a drink. But they don't have money. They need to wait for their supply. So they motion for Johnny Cage to bring them some money. But they IMPLORE Johnny...PLEASE...take your time.

"They're ALMOST HERE, JR!" Exclaimed Batista. "GOD I can FEEL it!"

"Oh dear Lord..." JR groaned.

The girls are overlapped by the new team coming down the ramp...

 **#11: Cream & May (XWWF)**

"Now I don't know TOO MUCH about Cream & May...I haven't done too much research on XWWF. They came in very last minute for the show." Said JR. "I wasn't able to compile words and such for them. But I know that's Cream the Rabbit. Don't believe that is the May of The Poke-Coordinators."

Malon & Saria and Shenhua & Casey still duke it out while people try to eliminate Fatchna. Cindy, Kimiko, Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss are all on her. But Fatchna just pushes them ALL off.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy meets Cream in the ring and the two exchange a brief look. Fluttershy thought she was adorable, and offered a handshake for good sportsmanship. Cream, though nervous, reluctantly accepts it...then warms up to her. Then they proceed to grapple around, while Rainbow Dash wastes no time and jumps to elbow May in the face! May comes back and elbows Rainbow back...then Rainbow elbows her back...then May...then Rainbow...May...Rainbow...Maynbow...BowMay...THE ELBOWS JUST KEEP TRADING BACK AND FORTH...

"Well at LEAST the ring is a tad more clear than just Fatchna business! But this ring is getting VERY crowded..." Said JR.

(*SKIP*)

Malon is able to catch the beginning of The Throwing Knives of Shenhua, and begins to lift her for a Piledriver. Meanwhile, Saria is on the corner. She tries to get up to her feet on there...

...and Saria stands tall...she wasn't going to risk going on the apron for this.

...she flips off the corner-AND CASEY PULLS MALON AND SHENHUA OUT OF THE PATH OF SARIA SO SHE CRASHES ONTO THE MAT! Saria writhes in pain, that Fairy Driver (Meltzer Driver) attempt a bad one. And after Shenhua gets free, Malon is turned around and put onto Casey's shoulders. Reverse Fireman's Carry. She then throws her off INTO THE FEET OF SHENHUA FOR A FIREMAN'S CARRY INTO AN INVERTED DOUBLE FOOTSTOMP!

"OOH...DeLarge's crew with Malon DRIVEN into Shenhua's feet! And Casey grabs Malon...like dirty laundry..." JR said as Casey dumps Malon over the ropes. "And Malon is eliminated! UCA, you had a decent run. THOSE TWO are good. The battle of the pre-Tag Division teams was won by XCW."

DeLarge claps for his girls as the counter begins...

...as Fatchna throws everyone off again. Sally, outside the ring, claps while making sure Fatchna does what she needs to do. Why get hurt? They weren't supposed to go all out. Just show off Fatchna.

"If SHE is going to FWF...I fear for that women's division." Brad said. "Like...that's a lot of girl."

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

..."Right Here Right Now" by CFO$ plays us out a new team...

 **#12: Misaka Mikoto & Pippi Longstocking (WWE)**

"...Oh this is going to be good." Kari snickered.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, this team was created last minute by WWE Animated...and I MUST SAY it's an oddball team." JR shrugged. "But Pippi...is credited as The Swiss Superwoman. The strongest little girl on Earth. This is going to a very interesting meeting..."

Misaka and Pippi run down the ramp together, running past The Flawless Girls as they wait for Johnny Cage to get to their location. The water vendor is looking very...annoyed.

Once they enter the ring, Pippi goes in the middle to meet Fatchna. The crowd goes, "Ooooooh..." at this meeting. Fatchna looks ANGRY at Pippi for even attempting to approach her so haphazardly. Pippi offers a hand, and then declares, "HEY! I'm Pippi Longstocking!"

"There needs to be an IQ test one should take before becoming a wrestler." Batista deadpanned.

"But then how would you have passed it, Dave?" Snob snarked.

"...You're going to be to me what Kari was last year, huh?" Batista growled.

"I hope I'm much worse." Snob snickered.

Pippi got no handshake from Fatchna. NONE whatsoever. Sally, from ringside, was telling Fatchna to NOT SHAKE HER HAND. Misaka just stayed back, watching with the other teams as they gave Pippi and Fatchna some room. Something was going down soon.

"...Ya gonna shake my hand?" Pippi asked. Fatchna just did not humor her...

...but Sally DID trip Misaka up and dragged her out the ring! After throwing her into the steel steps, she got the attention of Pippi. With her back turned, Fatchna BELTS her in the back with a double Forearm! Fatchna picks Pippi up, yanking her to her knees.

"Stupid is a POWERFUL tool to take advantage of." Said Cinema Snob.

Sally slides into the ring and runs the ropes to kick Pippi back down before she slides out the ring and kicks Misaka in the face to keep her down. She knew if Pippi got her butt up, it would be bad.

(*SKIP*)

The Flawless Girls were finally getting the money from Cage. Thank GOD.

...and another countdown starts as the ring starts to feel too crowded...

The entire ring was filled with people trying to eliminate one another. No eliminations would be made in the ensuing seconds, though. No wait-PIPPI WAS TOSSED OVER-but she landed on the apron. Shenhua & Casey dealt with Bumblebee...Cream & May was trying to eliminate Cindy when Kimiko jumped on them and forced them to let go...Fluttershy Dropkicks Ruby, as Weiss is nearly thrown over by Dash before kicking her off and trying to eliminate her...

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

...FYI, Fatchna's going right for Cream, May, Fluttershy, and Dash now with several headbutts. Pippi is currently being handled by Sally now as she runs over to put her in a Rear Naked Choke Hold...

...

...The Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha theme plays out for No. 13, the duo who have been teaming for a while now and have been friends for AGES.

 **No. 13: Nanoha Takamichi & Fate Tessarosa**

"Two best friends that went through an ordeal in AWF with The Rookie Revolution recently." Said JR. "Now that they're free of that, they can move on and try and win these briefcases."

"AWF, winners of the first Best of the Best with Dekisugi Hidetoshi of The Doraemon brand." Said Kari. "Proud to always rep AWF."

The girls enter the ring and see Cream getting HEADBUTTED by Fatchna! They immediately enter the fray, but get pushed off by Fatchna. May knees the gut of Fatchna before Fluttershy JUMPS ON FATCHNA'S BACK! And then SPRINGBOARD KNEE TO THE FACE FROM RAINBOW DASH! She goes to a knee, and Cream runs the ropes and DDTs Fatchna! The four of them try to get Fatchna up...which isn't hard. But Fatchna gets thrown to the ropes as Nanoha and Fate runs and DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE FACTHNA _OVER THE ROPES! But_ ooooh...she's on the apron...Fatchna lands there...May  & Cream grab her by the head...

... _BUT FATCHNA GRABS THEM BOTH AND THROWS THEM OVER THE ROPES! BOTH eliminated!_

"I know I sound like a broken record...but GEEZ look at her!" Kari exclaimed. "Cream & May out of it...and Fluttershy Dropkicks the knees and gets Fatchna tied up in the ropes! Rainbow Dash runs and Dropkicks Fatchna as well! Nanoha runs, and she comes back and STIFF KNEE TO THE SKULL! Fatchna falls out of the ropes, and then tries to get up. But before Casey could run at her, SALLY runs up and Shoulder Blocks her out of the way before rolling back under the ring!

"Now THIS IS RIDICULOUS..." JR groaned. "The rules are being bent so far, I think they've been tied in KNOTS."

(*SKIP*)

This has been FATCHNA'S SHOW for a long time. Casey Lynch Chop Blocks her, and then Shenhua begins delivering The KENTA strikes she calls The Throwing Knives. But Fatchna pushes her off and DECKS Casey in the face! Shenhua Dropkicks Fatchna into the ropes, and Casey runs them and comes to Fatchna screaming! She jumps into the air...

...Curtain Call (Inverrted Leg Drop Bulldog) _IS CAUGHT..._

 _...AND FATCHNA JUST **RELEASE POWERBOMBS CASEY LYNCH OVER THE ROPES!**_

 _ **"AND ANOTHER ELIMINATION BY FATCHNA!" JR exclaimed.**_

Nanoha kicks Fatchna's legs from under her, and Fate jumps to GET CAUGHT! BELLY TO BELLY OVER THE TOP ROPE TO FATE!

 ** _"THIS BEAST OF A WOMAN CANNOT BE STOPPED!" Exclaimed Snob._**

 ** _"COUNTDOWN STARTING, AND YOU THINK THEY'LL JOIN THE FLAWLESS GIRLS FOR THE PIZZA PARTY!?" Dashie asked. "CAUSE AIN'T NOBODY GOING IN THERE!"_**

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 ** _We're singing_**

 _ **Hey, you can't count us out**_  
 _ **We've been running up against the crowd**_

 _ **Yeah, we are the dark horses**_

 _ **We're singing…**_

 _ **Wait! It's not over now**_

 _ **We've been down but we've never been out**_

 _ **Yeah, we are the dark horses**_

"ANOTHER team of veterans here!" Exclaimed JR as we get...

 **#14: Abigail Lincoln & Kuki Sanban (WND)**

"With Abby and Cindy...TWO former Women's Champions in the same ring from the same era! I could talk about their WWE careers, but that would be disingenuous of me." JR said. "INSTEAD I will talk about the collective experience between Abby, Kuki, Cindy, and Kimiko...specifically Abby and Cindy."

"I've faced Abby before. She NEVER quits. That's the one thing you gotta say. PERSISTENCE isn't just a thing to say in a promo for her. She LIVES that." Kari said.

Abby & Kuki run by the scene...with Kuki stealing a slice of pizza and a soda from the party The Flawless Girls, The Twinleaves, and Cage were having. Amber offered pizza for not bothering them. They were almost there anyway. ...Hey...why not share? They ask Iggy & Fuzzy Khan to have some fun!

In the ring, Fatchna grabs onto Yang and throws her into Blake. She then grabs Ruby and lifts her into the air...KNEE to the face! Ruby finds an opening to run the ropes and GET SHOULDERED ONTO HER BACK BY SALLY! And Sally slides back out the ring!

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" Kari roared. "House of Severence with the SAME TACTICS over and OVER again! People are trying to FIGHT, and you just decide to be a COWARD!"

"It's just RIDICULOUS! Get in the ring! Somebody GET HER..." JR pleaded.

Chants of, "COOOWAAARD! COOOWAAARD!" erupt. Though Sally does not mind. Her girl is winning. Not anyone else. Though when she sees Numbuh 3 & Nuimbuh 5 behind her, she decides to back up. Numbuh 5 & Numbuh 3 COULD go after her and drag her into the ring. But...they choose not to. A Chuckling Sally backs away from them, going back to her job of tending Mikoto Misaka _WHO RUNS AND THRUST KICKS SALLY IN THE MOUTH!_

 _"MIKOTO! MIKOTO IS BACK UP!" Exclaimed JR._

 _"Mikoto FINALLY with a REPRIEVE from the BEATDOWN she was being given by Sally while they were outside!" Exclaimed Brad._

"Whoawhoawhoa this is...is bit bad." Batista said.

Mikoto SMASHES Sally's head into the apron and throws her into the ring...while Fatchna is about to go after Mikoto and her partner...

...until the ring opponents start motioning for Fatchna to turn around. Despite hating them all, she does turn around...

... _.to see Pippi cracking her neck...and smiling...happily..._

"...Pippi...isn't MAD...is she?" Asked Batista.

"Nonono, Pippi's...just in a very playful mood." Kari said. "I've never seen Pippi be mad."

Fatchna moves over to Pippi and throws a right hand, but that's ducked and Fatchna gets a Headbutt tot he CHIN for that effort! The two start trading rights and lefts, POWERFUL ones at that! Fatchna gets the upper hand at first, but then Pippi EUROPEAN UPPERCUTS Fatchna to send her stumbling! She stumbles back, and Pippi actually LIFTS **FATCHNA WAY HIGH OVER HER HEAD...AND MILITARY PRESSES HER ONTO THE MAT!**

"Look at Fatchna get MANHANDLED! Come on! COME ON GIRLS!" JR shouted.

Numbuh 5 gets into the ring and grabs the waist of Fatchna before Kuki runs in and Shining Wizards her! And off of that, Abby can German Suplex her! Sally tries getting up, and then quickly rolls out of the ring before Mikoto can get her hands on her...

...but then Mikoto looks to Pippi...and Pippi points upwards with her thumbs. Mikoto smirks and backs up...

...

...and Mikoto runs towards Pippi...

...Pippi grabs her and pops her over her head...

... _ **POP-UP RAILGUN**_ (Boma Ye) _ **TO THE SKULL OF**_ **FATCHNA!** **!**

"Fatchna is dazed! FATCHNA IS DAZED! SHE'S OFF HER FEET!" Exclaimed Jim Ross while Cindy and Abby commanded everyone to GOGOGO! Her and Cindy ran and DOUBLE BOOT TO THE ROPES! Yang...SUPERMAN PUNCH! Rainbow Dash runs and DROPKICKS in the face to send her OVER THE ROPES...

...but on the apron! Fatchna lands on the apron!

"STILL on the apron! She just CAN'T go away!" Exclaimed Snob.

"She's a SURIVIVOR...The House of Severence is just a group of horror zombies or something!" Batista shrugged, "But HEY! They're SUCCEEDING!"

Kuki forearms her! ABBY forearms her! YANG forearms her! Fatchna is HANGING ON FOR DEAR LIFE TO THE ROPES! SHE WON'T...LET...GO!

...So Abby and Cindy look at one another.

...and then run the ropes together...

...and come back AND DROPKICK HER LEGS OFF THE APRON! Fatchna nearly falls! Fatchna is NEARLY OFF...

...so Kimiko and Kuki both get onto the top turnbuckles. The near right for Kimiko and far right for Kuki. Both girls jump...

...

...

...

...Double Footstomp on the hands of Fatchna **_THAT FINALLY SEND HER OFF THE APRON AND TO THE FLOOR! FATCHNA IS OUT! THE CROWD POPS WILDLY FOR THE VETERAN TEAMS!_**

 ** _"HOUSE OF SEVERENCE! HOUSE OF SEVERENCE IS FINALLY OUT OF THE MATCH! EVERYTHING FINALLY FELL IN ON THEM! THE TWO VETERAN TEAMS FINALLY GOT THE BIG GIRL OUT OF THE RING!" Shouted Jim Ross. "FINALLY!"_**

 ** _"THE BS HAD TO STOP! IT HAD TO FINALLY STOP!" Snob exclaimed. "GET HABIT'S ANGELS OUT OF THERE! MY PANTS ARE GETTING TOO TIGHT FROM WATCHING THIS DISPLAY OF AMAZINGNESS..."_**

 ** _"YEAH BOY, ME TOO-_** wait what my boy?" Dashie asked Snob. He got no answer whatsoever.

Cindy and Abby fist bumped, ready to return to normal action as the crowd began to get louder and louder.

"And now...we return back to pre-HoS fare." JR said. "I just- **OH GOD!"**

 **"THE FLAWLESS GIRLS ELIMINATED CINDY AND ABBY!" Shouted Kari, "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"**

 **"THEY JUST SWOOPED IN AND FREAKING STOLE IT!?" Dashie asked.**

 **"YES! YES! THE JOURNEY HAS BEEN FINISHED! THE FLAWLESS GIRLS WITH THE DOUBLE ELIMINATION UPON REACHING THE RING! IT WAS AN ARDUOUS JOURNEY...BUT MAN IT HAS TO FEEL GOOD FOR THEM TO FINALLY GET HERE!" Batista cheered and praised The FGs.**

The crowd, thanks to the girls beginning to share pizza with some of the crowd, did have pockets who cheered The FGs. But for the most part, it was BOOS for MILES around The Shuster Arena! Amber & Eliza cheered, looking at the veteran teams as they simply looked on in pure ANNOYANCE. They JUST got Fatchna out...and then they got THIS.

"...Now THIS...I just can't even FATHOM how ridiculous this is." JR sighed. "They stay out the ring for most of the match, come in, and STEAL two eliminations!"

"They did NOTHING WRONG." Batista said. "The rules-"

"Ah to hell with the rules, I'm talking about MORALS." JR snapped back at Big Dave.

"Morals only apply when needed." Batista shrugged. "We need to WIN NOW. And THAT is what The Flawless Girls have as their motto right now!"

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

Yang and Blake, behind The FGs as they back up, stand right in their way...and when they hit them, Amber & Eliza turn to find Yang and Blake ready to beat them down. Ruby and Weiss are on the other side, so if they want to escape...well...there WAS no escape...

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUZZZ!**

...

...

...

...no music plays yet.

"...Do we have a next entrant?" Asked Kari.

"I guess they ran away when Fatchna was around." Said Batista.

The match continues for a bit, with Weiss grabbing Eliza and locking her in a Sleeper Hold. The crowd does cheer for this, and Ruby gives body punches to Eliza similarly to how Yang gives some to Amber as Blake holds her.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash get lifted up by Pippi and thrown off! They separate from one another...and Misaka offers to be thrown around. Pippi throws Misaka over to Fluttershy and Misaka Elbows her in the face! And Pippi runs to Dash and European Uppercuts her so hard she nearly goes flying over the corner! Thankfully, she can catch herself. Misaka then turns to Ruby and Weiss...and Misaka runs and RAILGUN TO WEISS! Weiss goes down as Pippi spins and EUROPEAN UPPERCUT TO RUBY!

"Pippi & Mikoto on fire right now!" Exclaimed Kari. "And Bumblebee just disposed of The Flawless Girls to fight The...Swiss Railguns? They need a cool name. Gotta find one for them."

Yang & Blake vs. Misaka & Pippi...they were about to go at it as the only teams on their feet now...

...

 _"EXCUSE ME..._ " A male voice said from the back. It was familiar...VERY familiar. "... _I need ALL of you Metropolis MOOKS to sit down and SHUT UP..."_

 _"Oh no, don't tell me..."_ JR was weary of the people next. But his fears were confirmed soon enough...

...FREDDIE BENSON walks out, recording the experience while smirking. Nuclear heat nearly makes the arena melt due to Freddie's MERE presence. Because they know who's NEXT.

"..." Kari said absolutely nothing.

"...You good?" Dashie asked Kari.

"...Sure." She replied.

"Well I'll be DAMNED! We're being GRACED with ROYALTY tonight!" Batista cheered.

"I NEED ALL OF YOU TO SHUT UP! Royalty will be in your presence SOON ENOUGH! The Fiction Wrestling Business...and The Queendom present to YOU...your FIFTEENTH ENTRANTS INTO THE RUMBLE..." Freddie looked up, "...iGenera-"

 _ **CARLY AND SAM THROW RUBY AND WEISS OVER THE TOP FROM BEHIND!**_

 _ **"OH GOD, WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!?" JR asked.**_

 _ **"BEHIND US, THAT'S WHERE!" Exclaimed Kari. "THOSE NO GOOD-**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"iGENERATION FINALLY ENTERING THE MATCH- WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! iGENERATION WAS IN, NOT THE WHOLE DAMN QUEENDOM!" JR screamed. "SAILOR MOON! SAILOR MOON WITH THE SENSHI BOOT TO YANG!"**_

MOON stands over Yang, and then Aelita turns Blake around and AELITA-DDT! Yang is thrown through the ropes and out the ring, and then TORI VEGA, YAYA NANTO, AND ZOEY BROOKS ATTACK AND BEGIN STOMPING OUT WHITEROSE!

" **THE DAMN QUEENDOM JUST SCREWED OVER RWBY! WHITEROSE GONE! BUMBLEBEE OUT THE RING!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"**

 **"MAI VALENTINE! THROWING BLAKE INTO THE CROWD WITH THE OTHER WOMEN'S TAG CHAMPS!" Snob shouted.**

Pippi sees this and immediately tries to throw herself into this, but Sam DECKS her with The Meat Hook! Misaka then gets BACKSTABBER'D by Carly! iGen are the ONLY team standing in the ring!

...And outside the ring, The Queendom in its entirety stand over RWBY. iGen joins them outside...and it's Moon who steps forward and screams in Yang's face. "YOU WANNA EMBARRASS ME!? EMBARRASS ME DURING OUR BIG MOMENT!? PUT ME THROUGH A TABLE!?"

Moon digs under the ring-o-wonders, where one can find ANYTHING their heart desires. And she pulls out...a metal...bar? Does she hit Yang with it? No. Instead she attaches it to the ring post... _and then attaches Yang's metal prosthetic to it...IT WAS A MAGNET..._

"OH...OH GOD NO...OH GOD IN HEAVEN..." JR shook his head, "THAT'S A MAGNET! THAT'S A DAMNED MAGNET ON HER METAL PROSETHETIC-I HAVEN'T SEEN SUCH DESPICABLE ACTIONS SINCE DIESEL RIPPING OFF MAD DOG VACHON'S PROSTHETIC! THERE HAVE BEEN LOWS MOON'S GONE TO, BUT THIS REACHES THE PEAK! THE YUMI LEG BREAK PEAK!"

Yang can't move from her spot, no matter HOW far she tries to go! Aelita runs over and BOOTS Yang in the head. The Horsewomen hold up the four hands as they surround Yang and make her watch. Moon...eyes Ruby. Yang's younger sister gets to her feet, and Moon simly trips her up with a playful kick to the leg. But THAT isn't what Moon wanted. What did Moon want?

...The table that Zoey was bringing over with Tori.

"...Moon wants revenge...she wants her own version of KARMIC revenge. But not against YANG. Oh NO, see that would require guts." Moon said. "Moon has none, no she goes for the younger sister."

"You idiot. It's PSYCHOLOGICAL. BREAK YANG'S MIND." Batista said. "A PERFECT SIGN...that says, 'Welcome to WWE...remember who RUNS the camp'."

Once the table is set up, Moon yanks Ruby up by her hair and puts her between her legs. "YOU TAKE A KNEE OR YOU PAY A FEE..." She yells to Yang, who's squirming and trying to break free from the magnet and her captors. But The Horsewomen keep her down...and she PLEADS for them to just leave her sister OUT of this...

...and Moon lifts Ruby up...

... ** _AND POWERBOMBS HER THROUGH THE TABLE, HER VERSION OF THE PERFECT KARMIC SITUATION! YANG SQUIRMS AND SCREAMS FOR HER SISTER, BUT THE HORSEWOMEN JUST CONTINUE TO STOMP INTO HER!_**

 ** _"AAASSHOOOLES! AAASSHOOLES!" The crowd just TEARS INTO THEM..._**

...and then Mai, for GOOD MEASURE, just picks Ruby up and Harpie's Feather Duster (Spinning Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) her right back onto the floor!

...And then Aelita, because she felt Mai missed a spot...ran over and Aelita-DDT'd Ruby onto the floor AGAIN...

...and then Sam  & Carly, because now they felt left out, picked her BACK UP and delivered iDestruction (Inverted Death Valley Driver (Sam) / Springboard Diving Knee Drop (Carly) combination) to Ruby!

And now the security (regular security) comes out to keep The Queendom away from RWBY. But TONIGHT, they felt VICTORY. Moon...was getting a bit too into it, screaming into the face of Yang.

 _"NEVER DISRESPECT ME AGAIN! YOU WALK INTO MY TERRITORY, MY WORLD, YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T EVISCERATE YOU! NEVER IN YOUR LIFE THINK YOU CAN STEP UP TO ME, XIAO LONG! NEVER! **NEVER!**_ "

It finally took about ten men to carry Moon away kicking and screaming, much to the point that even The Queendom might have gotten somewhat disturbed by the anger she was putting into this. "...Okay." Was all Carly said before sliding back into the ring with Sam. Medics rushed out to assist RWBY...though Yang was screaming for them to not waste time with her but check on her sister. Still, they needed to get her arm free

"Batista...NEVER IN YOUR CAREER have you EVER been this vindictive..." JR said.

"Did you see his big, 'Basketballs Don't Hold Grudges; Spotlight' era?" Kari asked.

"...you CANNOT even BEGIN to support this." JR said (10...)

Batista shrugged. "I mean...LOOK, I don't LIKE IT. I don't HATE these people. I think Moon went too far. I think The Horsewomen were out of line. (9...) But COME ON...(8...) am I supposed to say I don't see where Moon is COMING from? (7...) I mean, she felt EMBARRASSED."

"Moon ALWAYS feels embarrassed." Kari (6...) said. "She's ALWAYS been like this. This isn't NEW. (5...) She hates everything that CHALLENGES HER. (4...) She's a BRAT...a GROWN UP BRAT. She NEVER matured. (3...) NEVER. Anything that seems like it is a challenge to her queen be status, she gets pissy and does stuff like THIS. (2...) Ask ANY girl who's feuded with her! (1..) She's..she's...I want to TRY to refrain from swearing, cause NBC, but GEEZ I can't STAND HER..."

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 _ **But first,**_

 _ **Let me take a selfie**_

The crowd gives a fairly mixed reaction now for No. 16, as the duo begins to take a selfie to The Chainsmoker's "Let Me Take A Selfie"...

 **#16: The Social Network (SPARK)**

"The...Gijinka Race of people, representing businesses and other such things...have brought us Twyla Twitter & Faye Booker." JR said. "Of course, the ring is now iGeneraton's ring. But let's see if they decide to ALIGN with iGen." JR said.

iGeneration await The Social Network, who begin walking down as Twyla decides to tweet. The audience can see her tweets on the 'Tron as they walk by medics checking on Ruby.

 _ **"Aaaw poor scythe girl! Get well soon! #WhereDidYouBuyThoseBoots #IWantSome"**_

 _ **"Me and bestie about to wrestle for briefcases! Tweet us your thoughts! I'll live tweet!"**_

 _ **"Hey Donald, you can't say that! *Insert Angry Emoji*"**_

 _ **"Does anyone else think Carly Shay looks a lot like Miranda Cosgrove? #Spooky #LikeTwins"**_

Faye automatically retweets each post before entering the ring. They see FlutterDash getting up in one corner, both trying to make a game plan as iGeneration eyes them down. Meanwhile, Misaka gets up...and Sam grabs her and pulls her in for The Tenderizer Powerbomb! And after that, she grabs a limp Misaka and tosses her over the ropes. And now, they turn their full attention to FlutterDash. iGeneration looks at The Social Network and motions for them to help them.

"They're asking for help to handle the teens. iGeneration thinking an alliance." JR said.

"It's a VERY smart idea, I HAVE to say." Batista said. "I mean, they ally with one another...they get other teams out the way until the final...four? final two? Not bad, eh?"

"Poor FlutterDash being eyed like MEAT. They lasted THIS long and now are about to be thrown out by this duo of wolves." Said Kari.

Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash are prepared to fight...as Twyla begins thinking. Course, her mind is hooked to the site itself. So her tweets begin showing up on the bottom ticker of the screen (think when WWE shows tweets...only the audience can see them; no one in the ring can).

 **"Should we? It'd be sooo much easier! #EasyWinsAreBestWins"**

 **"I wonder if Harambe is still funny..."**

 **"iGeneration beat up the girl with the nice boots though..."**

 **"Tough decisions...what should I do? Retweet or #HelpiGen or #BeatUpiGen"**

The Social Network continue looking at iGen before looking at FlutterDash...

...and Sam YANKS Fluttershy from the corner and delivers The Jobber Clobber to her! Rainbow Dash snarls at Sam, challenging her before running and Carly catches her and Powersams her! Sam yells, "REMEMBER PROGRESS? LARIATS, BITCH!" at Rainbow Dash's face before running and JOBBER CLOBBERING Rainbow Dash! The internet icons and the internet Gijinkas are together. Sam runs and LARIATS Fluttershy next! And she is just LEVELING The Rainbooms with The Jobber Clobber!

"Sam Puckett is a VERY vicious girl with the meanest streak out of all of The Queendom..." Kari said. "The Jobber Clobber is QUICK and EASY to use, so of course she'll spam it."

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash crawls up on the leg of Faye, who is busy checking Facebook posts. She groans is shakes Dash off, but then Dash tries to use Faye to stand up again. "Really?" She groans before putting her phone up. Dash would be defiant to her VERY last breath in this match. THAT much is true. Fluttershy was also trying to stand up, but Sam puts a foot on her back to keep her from moving...and then starts digging her foot into her back. She lets out a small squeal, which made Twyla put her hands to her mouth. Faye gave her a glare and said, "Really...? This is the thing you use your emoticons for?"

 **"She looks so sad... #SheLooksLikeACutePony"**

"...This is ridiculous..." Faye said, checking the retweets. After seeing THAT, she groans and just shrugs. "Whatever."

"...Is anyone checking Twitter?" Batista asked. "Because..."

"Yes...yes I see it." Said Jim Ross. "I am amazed at the powers these characters have at times."

Sam commands them to throw out Rainbow Dash, though Faye didn't like her tone. "...Excuse me?"

"...THROW...OUT...THE BLUE BITCH..." Sam says in a condescending tone while knocking on Faye's head. But Faye SLAPS the hand away from her. Now the crowd starts cheering...as Twyla chose her hashtag thanks to the fans and began stepping to iGen...

"I think...I think they made have chosen their answer..." Said Kari with a smirk.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

Sam and Carly step up to them ready to attack when needed...and iGeneration and The Social Network get ready for a huge fight that will take up a lot of bandwith...

...UNTIL THE FLAWLESS GIRLS ATTACK THE NETWORK FROM BEHIND!

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

"Looks like SOMEBODY took the offer..." Groaned Kari.

"Man...shoot...I'd take it too! Team up with a badass team like THAT!" Exclaimed Dashie.

iGeneration, watching as they finally escort Ruby from the ringside area on a stretcher to the back. Weiss follows her, and...well Blake is MIA. Yang is still feeling woozy, and they're still trying to figure out how to get her off the turnbuckle without needing to remove the arm. iGen haven't felt strong enough though. So while The FGs handle FlutterDash and The Social Network, they exit the ring AND START PUNCHING AT YANG EVEN MORE!

"Oh for the love of GOD, leave her BE!" Exclaimed JR.

 **BUUZZZ!**

"iGeneration taking PERVERSE PLEASURE in beating up on an already hurt Yang!" Snob said, "This isn't kinky! There is NO safe word!"

 _ **And I hate how somehow I always give in**_

 _ **To those lips that can paralyze**_

 _ **Though I know that she is the devil**_

 _ **She's so beautiful, so evil**_

"THERE IS A SAFEWORD!" Kari screamed while the crowd POPPED, "IT'S 'EVIL'!"

And THIS SONG got iGen to PAUSE and look in shock. They FORGOT this team was in the match! And for ONCE, the crowd was ACTUALLY cheering for-

 **#17: Evil Beauty (ACW)**

Allison Wilson & Eliza Hart run as fast as they can down the ram, taking its sharp left turn as they try to get to iGeneration! They leave Yang alone now...these two teams have BEEF! Real beef!

"And you see how they STOPPED when Wilson & Hart came out! HATRED! PURE HATRED between The Horsewomen and Evil Beauty!" Exclaimed JR as they met on the ramp, "AND HERE WE GO! ACW FEUD ON THE FWAs, EVIL BEAUTY FACING OFF AGAINST THE HORSEWOMEN! RIGHTS AND LEFTS ARE BEING TRADED, LADIES & GENTLEMEN! THIS IS MORE EXPLOSIVE THAN A BARN FILLED WITH NITROGLYCERIN! OOH! HART THROWING CARLY INTO THE BARRICADE!"

And Sam goes for another Jobber Clobber, but Allison trips Sam and she goes head first into the ring apron! And then she grabs Sam and CHUCKS HER INTO THE STEEL STEPS!

Meanwhile, in the ring, Amber picks up a dazed Fluttershy as she tries to crawl away from The Flawless Girls. Rainbow Dash refused to roll out. She felt it was more honorable to stay in and be eliminated then wait outside. Amber & Eliza Double Suplex lift her and put her on the apron. And then Amber runs, smirking as she goes to eliminate the dazed Fluttershy _who pulls the rope down AND SENDS AMBER FLYING OUT OF THE RING!_

 _"FLUTTERSHY WITH BARELY ANY POWER OUTSMARTS AMBER! FLAWLESS GIRLS ARE OUT! iGENERATION HAVE NO ALLIES IN THIS MATCH!" Exclaimed JR._

 _"PERFECT KARMA, FOLKS!" Kari shouted. "FLAWLESS GIRLS ARE OUT...SORRY REVOLUTION! ...Or NOT sorry..."_

Amber PLEADS that she wasn't ready! That wasn't her real run! Eliza tries to also plead her case, but NO ONE is listening! The referee at ringside tells them both to GET OUT!

"Now let's see you make a long journey BACK UP that ramp!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "Acting RIDICULOUS on your way here!"

The Flawless Girls sigh, beginning their long journey back up the ramp...

...as the counter starts again while FlutterDash and The Social Network look at one another. Rainbow Dash says, "Thanks..."...

...and Faye kicks the hand away and goes back to her old ways, beating up on the war weary blue girl! And Twyla shrugs and says, "#Sorry" before delivering a Running Impaler DDT to Fluttershy!

"WELL...they had hearts for a MOMENT. They didn't eliminate FlutterDash early on." Snob said.

"May be a dumb idea too..." Said Batista.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

FYI Evil Beauty vs. iGeneration needs SECURITY to separate them at ringside!

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 _ **My life**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **My sex**_

 _ **My drug**_

 _ **My lust**_

 _ **My god it ain't no sin**_

 _ **Can I get it**_

 _ **Can I get an amen**_

 _ **My grace**_

 _ **My church**_

 _ **My pain**_

 _ **My tears**_

 _ **My hurt**_

 _ **My god, I'll say it again**_

 _ **Can I get it**_

 _ **Can I get an amen**_

 **#18: Shego & Gaz (WWT)**

The crowd gives their love and appreciation for WWT as the veterans walk out...though anyone who knows WWT knows this team is possibly the shakiest in the entire match.

"W-W-T! W-W-T!" The crowd chants as Gaz and Shego just bypass the security scuffle and enter the ring.

"WWT fans know the deal here...these two...RIVALS. And I am surprised WWT put them in the match. But if anyone represents WWT's females, it's Shego." Said JR.

The Social Network about to have a BALL handling these two!" Exclaimed Batista. "They couldn't get along to save their lives..."

Gaz steps in the ring and aims right for the stomach of Faye! Twyla gets Shego, who ducks a Roundhouse and begins throwing body shots RAPIDLY! Shego pushes her to the ropes and catches Twyla into a Bearhug...and then a Sitout Spinebuster! Faye is thrown to Shego by Gaz, feeding her somebody so she can deliver to Faye The Trip to Go City (Fireman Carry Driver)! The alliance is uneasy...but they stare one another down and keep it up for now. At LEAST for this one last moment of WWT pride.

Meanwhile, iGeneration get back into the ring and await Evil Beauty to roll in. Of course, Allison & Eliza slide in and continue the fight in the ring!

(*SKIP*)

The match has returned to a bit of normalcy that wasn't seen since iGen's arrival. Allison is trying to trade hands with Sam. And Carly and Eliza just rip at one another's heads with hair pulling and fists. Meanwhile, Gaz throws Fluttershy to Shego so she can boot her down. And then Rainbow Dash is thrown...but she manages to Front Dropkick Shego and then turn around into a Crossbody from Gaz!

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUZZZ!**

...

...The AP system plays the loud stylings of "A Victim A Target" by Misery Signals. Some believe it to be Roderick Strong as he undergoes a sex change and clones himself. But no...it's just the _other_ dysfunctional tag team in the match...

 **#19: Stark-Blooded (CCW)**

"If one could describe this odd-ball team, I think it'd be..."

"Stupid." Batista interrupted JR. "Stupid. ...Stupid."

"You just hate fun." Kari teased.

"SANSA DOES NOT WANT ANY PART OF IT..." Bellowed Batista. "And neither do I!"

"Yes well if they want to give CCW it's second briefcase, they'd better fall in line." Brad said. "JUST saying..."

Sansa just keeps her grimace while crossing her arms. She stares at the scene...and groans. Mileena hops onto the apron, and then goads her partner to come up as well. Sansa, because the allure of gold attracts her, just hops on the apron too and enters the ring. Who do they go after? Why, Gaz & Shego first! Stark just glares at Gaz, who glares back at Stark. Both have the same look..."I do not want to be here, but gold is my favorite color". Shego and Mileena look at each other, shrugging while trying to understand the issues their partners have. The green girls then begin to trade fists, getting into the spirit of the match...

...while Gaz and Sansa just continue glaring at one another. Their arms are crossed...they give side glares to their brawling partners...entertaining thoughts of mutiny...

...if only gold weren't so alluring.

Gaz throws a right, and Sansa catches it and lifts her up with a Half Nelson! But Gaz gets behind her and Dropkicks her to the ropes! Sansa turns around ad catches Gaz with an Inverted Atomic Drop! She is holding her groin, and Sansa grabs the arm and pushes out and pulls her in-Lady Slayer (Rainmaker) is flipped through with a BEAUTIFUL counter as Gaz flips to the back of Sansa and delivers a Headscissors that SPIKES her onto the mat! The two ladies get up and start WRESTLING...CHAIN WRESTLING...

...and Shego and Mileena stop their brawling to watch Gaz and Sansa go at it. They see the technician-based counters each are pulling off. And Mileena and Shego just shake their heads.

"Man they are try-hards, eh?" Mileena quipped while elbowing Shego. Shego...just ignored Mileena.

"What even is happening right now? Can we go back to the crazy violence?" Batista asked.

(*SKIP*)

Crews are still at work trying to remove Yang from the magnet. It was a VERY strong magnet. And the robot arm was malfunctioning due to it.

Meanwhile, now Social Network are working on iGeneration. Twyla grabs Carly and she grabs her phone. She takes a selfie...which appears on the TitanTron as the crowd cheers Twyla holding a dazed Carly...and throws her head first into a Crescent Kick from Faye! Account Banned!

Rainbow Dash grabs Gaz and slams her head into the corner while trying to eliminate her. Mileena pulls Dash off and lifts her up and PLANTS her with a Sit-out Chokeslam!

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

"Remember" by Ember McClain plays to a pretty loud tone, and the we get the OBVIOUS entrant...and her now revealed mystery partner...

 **#20: Ember McClain & Kitty**

The rockstar ghost, who ALSO gets "WWT" chants is accompanied by another ghost girl named Kitty.

"Kitty...a ghost alongside Ember McClain." JR said. "I can see a slight WWT alliance forming...but Ember and Gaz...really, just Gaz and ANY female there was a volatile cocktail of angry emotions."

Ember slides in, brandishing her guitar and wishing that that Casey Lynch girl was still in the match. Kitty SMASHES her purse into the head of Mileena, though...who turns around **_AND GETS EMBER'S GUITAR TO THE HEAD! ...AND THE GUITAR DIDN'T EVEN BREAK INTO PIECES!_**

"OOOOOH...GOOD LORD..." JR cringed. "If that isn't worth a few concussion tests..."

"Dayum...babygirl just put Mileena to SLEEP." Exclaimed Dash.

Mileena holds her head and tries to get up as it massively throbs now. And Ember throws her guitar down and goes to pick up Mileena. Sansa sees this and gets puts into a Cradle hold and a Cradle DDT PLANTS Sansa...while Ember delivers The Rock 'n Roll (K2) to plant Mileena firmly into the mat!

"Hey, MAKING A STATEMENT...I like that." Batista said. "They're making a huge one-OH! Gaz decking Ember! And here we go with the Gaz hatred!"

Gaz and Ember start brawling near the ropes while Kitty is punching at Shego before she's lifted up and rammed into the near right corner.

(*SKIP*)

The woozy Mileena is grabbed by Ember and is about to be thrown over the ropes. However, Sansa pulls her away from Ember...and Ember turns around and gets her arm grabbed-LADY SLAYER! Laid OUT. Ember gets put on the mat, and Mileena goes to hug Sansa only to get pushed away.

Allison has the legs of Shego, and she's trying to throw her out and SHE IS ALMOST THERE-no, Shego puts her weight down and elbows her off...

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7.._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

..."Step into the Grand Tour" plays to a loud mixed reaction, and we get the kids of two legends...from an alternate continuity...

 **#21: GT Pan & GT Bra**

"The granddaughter of Goku, the daughter of Vegeta...only way you'd see this team it seems..." Said JR said, "Bulla's a queen in UCA's developmental and Pan hasn't worked in WWE for a minute."

"And we would like to add that we are doing The FWA award giving ceremony differently this year. Not every award will get a speech.." Kari said. "So we will give you news of official award winners while the big awards still get their deserved speeches. So we can announce that the judges decided on the following awards:

 **Couple of the Year goes to Jason Grace & Annabeth Chase (UWE)**

 **Manager of the Year goes to Freakshow (WWT)**

 **and Heel Turn of the Year goes to Cole MacGrath (UWE)**

"And yes, we interrupted a match for this." Kari said with a shrug. "We'll be doing this a few times tonight. Mostly during slow periods."

GT Pan, already in the ring, joined in on the fray by trying to eliminate Sam Puckett. But Sam punched her off and then gets a Diving Shining Wizard from Bra!

(*SKIP*)

"Stark-Blooded getting some momentum going despite the head injury..." Said JR as Sansa Irish Whips Mileena into GT Pan...who puts two legs up. "Never mind, now Pan going to the middle rope-Double Axe Handle!"

Meanwhile, Sam is screaming in Allison's ear while trying to flip her over the ropes. And Carly runs to help her. Allison is hanging on for dear life, and here comes Eliza with a double forearm to knock them off of Allison! Wilson lands on the apron and simply rolls back in as the count begins anew...

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 _ **You're the devil**_

 _ **You're a filthy piece of trash**_

 _ **Gotta brush you off my shoulder**_

 _ **Gonna let you kiss my ass**_

 _ **You're a diablo [x5]**_

 _ **You're so damn evil**_

 _ **You're a diablo [x5]**_

 _ **Your shit is evil**_

Despite Fluttershy's telling Rainbow Dash to slow down and pace herself, she just won't listen. And then hearing this song means that she's gong to need to work overtime in her head.

 **#22: The Dragonslayers (PROGRESS)**

Lily, wearing a Universal shirt, just dusts her hands while Sophie, wearing a PROGRESS shirt, walks into this match with a smirk. As they walk by Yang, they simply snicker at her magnetic predicament.

"Was that really called for?" JR asked.

"Hey, Yang is with Beacon Academy, who hangs around demigods a lot." Batista said. "And as Coach Wade told me earlier today, 'It's Always A Dud, If It Comes from Half-Blood"

"What a scholar that Coach Wade is, huh?" JR, with just a hint (yup...a hint) of sarcasm.

"Also keep in mind that The Rainbooms and The Dragonslayers have had some issues in PROGRESS in the past..." Kari said.

Lily hops onto the apron and enters...after Sophie runs in and begins challenge beasting with a Belly to Belly to Mileena! She then grabs onto Fluttershy, who manages to break free from a hold and start punching at Sophie. But Lily comes from behind and flips her around. After a punch to Fluttershy, the yellow girl is groggy and gets lifted and Spinebustered! Fluttershy hops on Sophie's back...but gets thrown off. And Lily & Sophie deliver a DOUBLE Lariat to Rainbow Dash, nearly flipping her on her head!

'Good GOD..." JR Cringed.

"The Rainbooms have been in since No. 5...they're nearing the end. But can they hold out?" Brad asked, "I say 'no', but I can be proven wrong."

Sansa, after a High Knee to the jaw of Ember, grabs onto Ember and lifts her up...Flapjack onto the ropes! She then tries throwing her over...revenge for the guitar shot. But here comes Kitty...Kitty with guitar in hand...

"Mileena, MILEENA! Watch out!" Exclaimed Kari.

Thankfully, Mileena YANKS the guitar from Kitty and begins threatening her with it. The ghost puts her hands up and pleads for her life, asking Mileena to not hit her! But the crowd chants, "YES! YES! YES! YES!" And Mileena winds up a guitar shot...

...and the swing-is missed- **AND HITS SANSA RIGHT ON HER HEAD! NO BREAKAGE! JUST A STIFF SHOT!**

"OUCH! That guitar AGAIN making Mileena & Stark TARGETS! And Mileena accidently hitting Stark! But it was an accident!" Kari exclaimed.

"It may have been an accident...but it'll be a COSTLY accident." Said Batista as Kitty takes advantage of a shocked Mileena to grab her from behind and plant her with a Reverse DDT! And the barely functioning Sansa is grabbed by Ember and dumped over the top rope!

"EMBER & KITTY get an elimination! Stark-Blooded is out of here!" Exclaimed JR. "And somewhere, Zero is having a hissy fit!"

"He shouldn't fit for too long...his ribs might hurt again." Snob chuckled.

Mileena rolls out of the ring, trying to apologize to Sansa as medics check on her as well. TWO concussion tests will need to be administered to Sansa and Mileena.

(*SKIP*)

Bra heads to the top of the near right corner, preparing a dive onto a downed Shego. She jumps off...SPLASH onto Shego! And Pan uses this as a way to grab onto Shego and THROWS her over the top rope! Thankfully, Shego lands on the apron...and Pan tries to throw her over the ropes. But Shego GRABS her and BOUNCES her head off the near right corner post! And Gaz, after stomping out Bra, runs and CLOTHESLINES Pan over the top rope!

"And Pan is out, ladies & gentlemen! Pan & Bra, very good team in a VERY tough field- _OH WAIT iGENERATION!" JR squealed as Sam runs into Gaz and sends her into Shego...which sends Shego off the apron!_

Crowd: _**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

"Well DAMN." Snob groaned.

"WWT out the match, Sam Puckett screaming in Gaz's face!" Exclaimed Kari.

Sam screams, "REAL QUEENS OF NICKELODEON, THANK YOUUU VERY MUCH!" before blowing her off and grabbing onto Twyla and slamming her head into the mat.

 **"Ouch! #ThatHurt #ButReallyWhereDidRubyGetThoseBoots ? *Crying Emoji*"**

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

Meanwhile, on the outside, Shego begins chastising Gaz for not paying attention. And Gaz just spits in her direction and leaves the ring. "I don't have anymore obligations for you brats." She says before grabbing her portable game and starts playing it...

...but she can't find her game console...at least for a second. She DOES find it eventually...

 _...when The No. 23 team picks it up..._

"Ooooooooooh..." Goes the crowd, knowing that that console was probably Gaz's entire life. Gaz's eyes grow large when she sees the console in the hands of...

 **#23: Scanty & Kneesocks (CWF)**

"Scanty & Kneesocks is CWF's representatives, big in their Women's Division." Said JR. "And I think...Gaz might be breaking one of their rules..."

"NO VIDEO GAMES IN THE RING..." Scanty declared.

"It's not proper etiquette in the ring. If you'd follow Scanty & Kneesocks' Rurus...you'd know..." Kneesocks added...

 ** _...before SNAPPING the game system over her knee..._**

"OOOOH NO..." JR held his hat.

"Good Lord, women...you don't just BREAK a person like that!" Kari exclaimed.

"Yo that's just low-down..." Dashie chimed in.

"...What the hell are you all going on about, it's just a video game." Batista did not care.

Gaz had to check on her precious system...broken...destroyed...nothing but pieces on the ground...she felt sharp pains in her stomach...her head was light...her vision was blurry...Shego, at her side, only stood in confusion as it seemed Gaz was going into convulsions. EMTs had to rush over and help out AGAIN.

"Man this match is brutal..." Kari said. "Just sickening, Scanty & Kneesocks...sickening..."

"...IT'S JUST A STUPID GAME SYSTEM!" Batista screamed.

Despite her predicament, Yang was able to put a hand on Gaz and rub her head. "Shhhh...it'll be okay...it'll be okay..."

 _ **"YOU SICK FUCKS! YOU SICK FUCKS!"**_ The crowd screamed at Scanty & Kneesocks, who simply shrugged and went about their day.

(*SKIP*)

As they administer a breathing apparatus to Gaz so she can get some oxygen to her lungs...

The counter starts again. Sam picks up Lily and puts her on the top of the far left corner. And then backs up and KNOCKS HER OFF WITH A SHOVE...

...but Lily SOMEHOW BACKFLIPS AND PLANTS HER FEET FIRMLY ON THE STEEL STEPS!

Crowd: WOOOOW!

"WELL I'LL BE DAMNED, WHAT A SAVE!" Exclaimed JR as the crowd actually gives Lily her props for that landing. She gracefully holds her hands up and then bows to everyone. Even Sam, open jaw and everything, had to slowly clap for that one.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 ** _Because I don't speak human, you can't understand a word I'm saying_**

 ** _I don't speak human, you can't understand a word I'm saying_**

 **#24: San & Nausicaa (NCW)**

The new duo from NCW, wearing NCW shirts, walk down the ramp with one purpose in mind: put their names on the map. The pockets of, "N-C-DUB" chants can be heard. But they needed to make the rest of the crowd, who only gave them a lukewarm reaction, know their names.

"This teams needs the recognition. It's Nausicaa & San, the Miyazaki Maidens who have been rising up the card in NCW's Women's Tag Division." JR said.

Lily enters the ring and sees Nausicaa springboard over her head and divebomb onto iGeneration and Evil Beauty! And San slides in and elbows Lily down before spinning and Rolling Elbowing Kitty in the jaw! Nausicaa, meanwhile gets clobbered in the back of the head by Sophie! Nausicaa stumbles, then makes her way to the ropes. Sophie runs...CLOTHESLINE-misses as Nausicaa actually hops over the ropes onto the apron to dodge the Clothesline! Then she hops over the ropes to dodge a an elbow that would have taken her off the apron! Sophie Clothesline AGAIN...and Nausicaa hops on the apron once more...and the two continue this song and dance for a while (which entertains the crowd)...until Nausicaa wraps her legs around the neck of Sophie and starts trying to Headscissor her over the ropes!

...But Sophie, using her superior power, LIFTS Nausicaa up in a Prawn Hold!

"I think Nauseous was messing around with Lily for FAR too long!" Exclaimed Batista.

...AND SOPHIE RUNS _RUNS AND THROWS NAUSICAA OVER THE ROPES WITH A POWERBOMB-BUT **NAUSICAA IS ABLE TO AVOID ELIMINATION BY PUTTING ALL THE SHOCK INTO HER BACK AND ONE LEG! IT HURTS WORSE THAN NORMAL...BUT SHE'S STILL IN!**_

 _ **"WELL HEY, SHE MANAGED TO SAVE HERSELF FROM ELIMINATION...BUT IT WASN'T BETTER THAN LILY'S!" Batista exclaimed.**_

"Taking the risk of ADDED PAIN, Nausicaa SAVED HERSELF and SAN...but how is she getting back to the ring?" JR asked.

Seeing nothing around her...she decides to see if she can do this one method of saving their match.

...She decides to butt scooch her way across the floor. Using her arms and one foot, she slides her back across the floor on her way to the ringside area. Lily, seeing this, just rolls her eyes. "MINE WAS COOLER!" Though the crowd was more impressed with the risk of pain Nausicaa took than Lily's flippy stuff...okay they actually thought both were cool, but we're trying to build babyfaces here.

Nausicaa manages to put a foot on the steel steps...then another foot...and then stands up on the steps before making her way back into the ring!

(*SKIP*)

Ember lifts up Rainbow Dash and puts her between her legs. With a lift from The Standing Headscissors into The Prawn Hold, Ember runs to the ropes and- _RAINBOW DASH HEADSCISSORS HER OVER THE ROPES!_

"ANOTHER ELIMINATION for FlutterDash!" JR exclaimed as the crowd was behind the multicolored duo. "And-OH DRAGONSLAYERS!"

 _LILY WITH THE LARIAT-NO! RAINBOW DUCKS AND PELE KICKS HER IN THE SKULL!_

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

 **BUUUZZ!**

"They've survived TWENTY PEOPLE." Exclaimed Jim Ross said about FlutterDash. "TWENTY TEAMS...have entered this match."

Rainbow Dash rolls back into the ring...

 ** _I, I'm invincible_**

 ** _I'm unshakable_**

 ** _Through the truth in my soul_ **

The crowd wasn't sure who this was, save for the smallest group of people. But out from the back came a team that was probably in Australia...

 **#25: Sailor Venus & Canaan (formerly BDW)**

ONCE the crowd saw a Sailor Scout who WASN'T Sailor Moon, they gave her a sizeable cheer.

"Ladies & gentlemen, this is Sailor VENUS. The one who, ironically enough, was fashion and beauty conscious...and yet went to numerous hardcore companies around the world." JR said. "This is a student she picked up along the way. Her name is Canaan. And she's...well...I don't know TOO much about her. But she was also in the same company as Venus at one point. Some underground group called BDW."

"Well let's see what she taught her student..." Kari said. "Heard they were part of that Independent Olympics show down in Australia."

Venus enters the ring, stepping over EMTs giving Gaz blood transfusions at ringside. Canaan steps onto the apron, and then flies over them all onto iGeneration with a Crossbody! After Dropkicking Fluttershy and Roundhousing Allison, she pushes Eliza into Venus. She gets hoisted into the Fireman's Carry, then given a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam! But no reprieve for Eliza, who gets a HUGE Diving Double Footstomp by Canaan...

...and even THEN, there is no reprieve thanks to the Moonsault, Venus delivers onto her!

"WHOA! That was FIRE, y'all! These bitches is RUTHLESS..." Dashie exclaimed.

"Yeah...Canaan seems very excited to be in this match. Her first big moment on a main stage. She isn't signed anywhere, along with Venus, but with this kind of performance she COULD go far." Kari said.

"They called THAT barrage of their own finishing maneuvers The Shattered Eclipse." JR said.

Venus grabs Faye and lifts her onto one shoulder. Canaan springboards off the ropes and FLYING KNEE to Faye's skull!

Meanwhile, Kneesocks is trying to throw San over. But Nausicaa's Missile Dropkick saves her partner! They HAVE to survive now! They're SO CLOSE to the end! And they KNOW who No. 26. They want to make a statement!

"San & Nausicaa trying to survive. No. 26 are your NCW Women's Tag Team Champions, Sweet Diva. And they want to make a huge impression on the higher ups here..." Said JR. "But Scanty & Kneesocks just AREN'T allowing it!"

Kneesocks kicks Nausicaa in the chest, then grabs onto San and tries to send her over the ropes. San headbutts Kneesocks, then locks her in a Side Headlock and rubs her face on the ropes! Then, San tries to throw Kneesocks over the ropes. BUT SCANTY HOLDS ONTO SAN...AND KNEESOCKS SUPERKICKS HER! San is groggy...she's nearly limp...

...and Scanty & Kneesocks begins to throw San over- ** _UNTIL SHE WAS SAVED BY A SCANTY & KNEESOCKS GETTING SHOCKED WITH A DEFIBRILATOR!_**

 ** _"OH GOD, IT'S GAZ! GAZ HAS AWAKENED WITH A BURNING RAGE! SHE'S SHOCKING THEM TO HIGH HELL! AND I THINK SHE'S GETTING SAN AS WELL, BUT I DON'T THINK SHE GIVES A DAMN!" JR screamed in his raspy voice!_**

 ** _"SHE'S USING A DEADLY WEAPON! POLICE! METROPOLIS PD! SUPERMAN! TW DO SOMETHING!" Batista screamed._**

IT'S TURNED ALL THE WAY UP! SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS, CONVULSING ON THEIR FEET BEFORE BEING PUT DOWN TO THE GROUND! But she wasn't done yet. She picks up a chair she also dragged into the ring and BELTS IT ACROSS THE HEAD OF SCANTY...THEN RIGHT ON KNEESOCKS' DOME! And San...lying on the apron after ALSO receiving some of that shock, just rolls back into the ring and hopes she can recover.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

San does finally get to her feet, thankfully not getting the WHOLE shock...and she looks Gaz in the eyes. The former Women's Champion glares at San, and then drops the items before finally leaving the ring.

"YOU DESERVE IT! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*" The crowd chanted towards S&K while San grabs Kneesocks and just dumps her onto the floor! They FINALLY made it...the last people. The NCW Women's Tag Team Champions...

"Our FINAL competitors our about to come." Said JR. "FlutterDash, iGeneration, Evil Beauty, San & Nausicaa, Sailor Venus & Canaan, The Social Network, The Dragonslayers...the ring is CROWDED..."

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

...No music plays...

...since SELENA RICHARDSON gets on the apron-AND GETS AM IMMEDIATE ELBOW OFF BY SAN!

"Selena! She's trying to cheat for her girls!" Exclaimed JR. "Haven't we had ENOUGH?"

"Of COURSE not, JR." Kari said. "Can there ever be enough?"

San turns around, KNOWING Sweet Diva will be there. AND ELENA & SAKURA SLAM THEIR NCW TAG BELTS INTO THE FACES OF SAN & NAUSICAA! They throw their belts out of the ring, and then Elena & Sakura grab Nausicaa and throw her out of the ring!

"And here we go! IMMEDIATE elimination! Nausicaa & San eliminated off a distraction-AND SELENA THROWING SAN INTO THE STEEL STEPS!" JR growled. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

Once Nausicaa is kicked out the ring, Selena just jumps onto the apron and leaps off to PLANT her with a Springboard DDT!

 **#26: Sweet Diva (GAIA)**

"GAIA's reps JUST so happen to be The NCW Tag Champions." Kari said. "Screwing over ANOTHER potential tag team in their division is just their way of keeping hold of the freaking division."

"It's called 'sending a message'." Batista said. "And they sent it LOUD & CLEAR to Nausicaa & San...DON'T challenge Sweet Diva unless you think you're ready. And they just aren't ready."

FlutterDash, iGeneration, Evil Beauty, Sailor Venus & Canaan, The Social Network, The Dragonslayers, Sweet Diva...no more competitors coming in. It was JUST between these seven teams...choose your side...

(*SKIP*)

Sam picks up Fluttershy and batters her face in with punches while Carly tries to throw Dash over the ropes...

Elena & Sakura were stomping out Twyla, with Faye having already been thrown over by the idols; thankfully, she was still on the apron...

Evil Beauty was writhing on the ground as The Dragonslayers were trying to throw Canaan over. Thankfully, she could kick them both off and run past them both. She bounces off the ropes and Rolling Elbows Lily...who is sent back into the ropes...AND COMES BACK WITH A PENDULUM LARIAT! Canaan is laid out, BUT SAILOR VENUS MOONSAULTS ONTO BOTH SLAYERS! Venus gets cheers along with Canaan, thanks to them beating up The Dragonslayers.

Elena sees Venus is distracted...so she runs over with Sakura _AND BOTH RUSH VENUS AND THROW HER OVER THE ROPES! The crowd BOOS Sweet Diva, who bow and KICK CANAAN out of the ring as well!_

"Canaan & Venus out! Just six teams LEFT...and over on the other side...I think The Rainbooms are trying to eliminate Evil Beauty!" Snob said.

Indeed, Rainbow Dash is trying to help Fluttershy with throwing Allison over the ropes. Eliza grabs Fluttershy from behind and throws her off. And then GUT KICK from Rainbow Dash! And then right hand to Rainbow Dash!

Elsewhere, Twyla is picked up by Lily and given a Headlock. Twyla then lifts Lily up and bounces her off the ropes! Faye and Twyla group up...and their kicks are caught by Sophie...who pulls them both in AND GIVES THEM CAPTURE SUPLEXES AT THE SAME TIME!

"Now THAT is strong! TWO Capture Suplexes by a former Survivor Challenge Beast in Sophie!" Batista exclaimed. "Ooooh...watch out LilYYYYY!"

 _JOBBER CLOBBER BY PUCKET TO LILY!_ Sophie turns around and goes for her own Lariat-NO! _ANOTHER JOBBER CLOBBER TO SOPHIE! AND THEN A RUN ACROSS THE RING TO JOBBER CLOBBER ELENA...AND THEN A JOBBER CLOBBER TO SAKURA!_

"HEADS ARE ROLLING, NECKS ARE BREAKING, SAM PUCKETT IS ON A RAMPAGE AROUND THE RING- _DOUBLE JOBBER CLOBBER TO FLUTTERDASH!" JR shouted!_

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Sam let out SUCH a primal scream, it echoed across the arena! But the Shuster Arena audience just boo Sam even louder than she can scream! Carly grabs Sophie and lifts her...Downloader (Brainbuster onto the knee) connects to Sophie, and ONCE AGAIN iGeneration are-wait...JOBBER CLOBBER TO EVIL BEAUTY-in full control again. Lily gets picked up, and is leaned against the ropes. Sam & Carly beat their chests as hard as they can...and then run to DOUBLE BICYCLE KICK LILY OVER THE ROPES!

"Lily is OUT of the ring! And-nooo, Lily saved herself! On the apron!" Jim Ross corrected himself. "My apologies, everyone! Lily trying to roll back into the ring..."

Sam sees this and grabs onto Lily, picking her up and putting her on her shoulders in an Inverted DVD. Carly springboards-AND GETS CAUGHT BY SOPHIE AND GIVEN A GERMAN SUPLEX THAT SENDS HER CLEAR ACROSS THE RING!

"WOOHOO MAN I dunno WHO I wanna win! Dragonslayers are AMAZING...but iGen are your TAG TEAM OF THE YEAR...it's such a DREAM FIGHT here!" Batista cheered.

"Try not to cream your pants..." Snob rolled his eyes.

Lily gets free of Sam and Sophie headbutts her in the chest! Now Sam is down, and Lily & Sophie decide to eliminate Sam...

...they run the ropes, Double Lariat- _NEVER COMES, SINCE EVIL BEAUTY PULL THE ROPES DOWN AND SEND THE DRAGONSLAYERS FLYING OVER THE ROPES!_

 _"EVIL BEAUTY WITH THE PURE TRICKERY! STEALING WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN iGENERATION'S ELIMINATION...AND SAVING THEM FROM THEIR OWN ELIMINATION!" Exclaimed Kari._

 _"EVIL BEAUTY SAVED THEM INADVERTANTLY...BUT I DOUBT THAT WAS THEIR PURE INTENTION!" Jim Ross said._

Lily and Sophie yell into the ring, especially when they see Rainbow Dash waving condescendingly towards them. Sophie & Lily try to regroup as the match continues...

...with Sweet Diva trying to throw Fluttershy over the ropes! Rainbow Dash sees this and runs...springboards...Diving Moonsault onto them! And Dash helps her partner up and stalks Elena for a big move. She jumps off the ropes...heads to the top of the near left corner with a leap, and spins with a Corkscrew Splash-that Elena rolls away from! Elena grabs onto the ropes, and picks herself up while Sakura grabs Fluttershy AGAIN. Double Front Mat Slam...They lift her up and have her on their shoulders...

...but Fluttershy keeps TIGHT hold of The NCW Tag Team Champion's heads! Front Headlocks! Pulling them over the ropes! FLUTTERSHY TRYING TO SAVE HER CHANCES BY HOLDING ON FOR DEAR LIFE!

"Fluttershy trying to survive, holding the heads of The NCW Women's Tag Team Champions! Elena & Sakura...flailing about-OOOOOOH THEY LIFTED HER CLEAR OFF THE APRON, THROWING HER OFF..." JR said...

...but they didn't GET to throw her off because SHE WAS STILL HANGING ON! AND WHEN SHE DROPPED, THEY WERE BOTH BEING LIFTED OFF THE GROUND! ELENA & SAKURA OVER THE ROPES...FLUTTERSHY NEARLY OFF THE APRON...

...AND RAINBOW DASH SLIDES OUT ONTO THE APRON TO HELP HER PARTNER!

"The Champs over the ropes! FlutterDash may have their names PLANTED OVER THE BUSINESS IF THEY HIT THE FINAL FOUR!" Snob said. "THESE DOUG CHARACTERS MAY JUST PULL OUT A HUGE UPSET ELIMINATION!"

Nearly over the ropes...NEARLY OVER THE ROPES...FLUTTERDASH HAS THEM FULLY OVER THE ROPES- ** _SO SAM & CARLY RUN AND KNOCK ALL FOUR GIRLS OFF THE APRON AND RIGHT TO THE FLOOR!_**

 ** _"DAMMIT!" JR cursed, "DAMMIT!"_**

 ** _"iGENERATION STEALING THE LAST ELIMINATIONS...A FINAL THREE FOR THE BEST OF THE BEST!" Snob yelled."OH THIS CROWD IS WHITE HOT PISSED!"_**

 ** _Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

 ** _"THE HORSEWOMEN PUNCH THEIR TICKETS TO THE END! THE SOCIAL NETWORK, EVIL BEAUTY, iGENERATION...ONE OF THESE TEAMS ARE GONNA HOLD UP A BRIEFCASE!" Batista cheered._**

 _...along with the crowd..._

Dash SLAPS the apron and nearly curses out of frustration. But Fluttershy tries to stop her before she gets too mad. The crowd DOES give them their props by clapping for them though.

"They lasted THE LONGEST in active time in the ring." JR said. "THAT is something to be proud of for a team that is just starting out. No shame, girls!"

"No shame? They lost. That's all the shame." Batista said.

"Please Dave..." Kari sighed.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash give high-fives and deicde to leave the ringside to claps. But Sam throws a giant chicken leg at the two before yelling, "THIS ISN'T ABOUT THEM!" And Carly yells, "FREDDIE! RECORD THIS!" And just as he was asked, Benson pulls out his camera and records this. And thanks to his tech savviness, he was able to have his camera hooked up to the 'Tron".

"HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome to a SPECIAL RETURN EDITION...of 'iCarly'! Yes, the VICTORY EDITION! Carly & Sam...the final three...with the selfie hoes and the not-so-evil uglies! I will be your HOST for this edition while the girls bring home VICTORY and a BRIEFCASE to The Queendom!"

"Oh will you give me a break..." JR says while the crowd boos even louder.

"Oh yeah! Hey Freddie! Get a load of us right here!" Batista cheered. Freddie recorded the commentary table, going to Batista and trying to get his thoughts.

"Hey! Question! Batista...who is winning this briefcase? You got an answer?" Freddie asked.

Dave pondered for a bit, "Well I mean its gotta be iGeneration! I like the other teams, but MAN iGen are on a ROLL!" Exclaimed Batista.

"Well don't get too cocky son..." JR told Freddie. "Now BOTH teammates must be eliminated. And-"

"Yeah yeah old man!" Freddie stole JR's cowboy hat and wore it on his head. "'Yeehaw! My opinions matter! I pretend to be a REAL commentator'."

"Hey now! Give that back!" JR swiped at Benson, who just strutted off with JR's hat. The crowd gives him nuclear heat...because insulting JR is basically apostasy to wrestling fans.

"Well screw you too, kid...you're not gonna like what's around that corner..." JR said.

"Ladies & gentlemen! I present to you! YOUR WINNERS..." Freddie heard the crowd's building up cheers, and smirked. "Yes yes, I know! I know! You don't have to cheer! They...they...they..." Freddie stopped in his tracks. His feet were still...his breathing stunted...

...while he _saw the crews finally safely rip Yang's arm from the magnet..._

 _...Yang's eyes went red..._

 _...and her hair began to glow and flow wildly..._

 _..,and she put her whole gaze on Benson..._

Crowd: _**YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!**_

"...NO NO NO NO NO...SHE WAS ELIMINATED!" Batista shrieked. "WASN'T SHE!?"

"iGeneration and The Queendom, in their rush to attack, did NOT send them OVER the ropes..." JR said. "THIS...this will be CATHARTIC..."

Sam & Carly stay in the ring; not because Freddie wasn't worth saving, but because they had a match to win. AND because Eliza & Allison began to attack them while Faye & Twyla stayed in the corner!

And Freddie is backing away from Yang, who is making her slow approach...

...he books it around the corner as fast as he can from a RUSHING YANG BULLDOZING THROUGH EVEN CAMERAMEN TO GET TO FREDDIE! Benson then runs into BLAKE! And his slight distraction allows Yang to catch up to him _**AND NEARLY BREAK HIM IN HALF WITH A SPEAR!**_ The camera scene goes crazy on the 'Tron, and Yang ends the feed with a STOMP to the camera!

...and NOW Bumblebee stares right into the ring where iGeneration is. The crowd is at a fever pitch. "YANG'S GONNA KILL YOU! BLAKE'S GONNA KILL YOU! YANG'S GONNA KILL YOU! BLAKE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" The crowd teases Carly and Sam. But Sam just gets free and CHALLENGES Yang to get in the ring! She GOADS her.

"YOUR SISTER'S NECK FELT REAL SOFT, BITCH, COME ON!" Sam mocked Yang. But it wasn't like she needed to.

"YANG...BLAKE...THE TRUE FINAL FOUR! BUMBLEBEE IS SITLL IN THE MATCH!" JR shouted while Blake kindly gave JR his hat back. "Thank you, Ms. Belladonna! NOW GO IN THERE AND KICK THEIR ASSES!"

After she EXPLODES into a fiery yellow aura, Yang RUSHES into the ring at Sam's behest _AND THE BRAWLERS GO AT IT WHEN YANG LIFTS SAM AND DRIVES HER BACK FIRST INTO THE NEAR LEFT CORNER! SHOULDER THRUSTS GALORE AS SAM HAS THE AIR PUSHED OUT OF HER! AND BLAKE RUSHES OVER TO THEM AND JUMPS TO KNEE THE FACE OF PUCKETT!_

Yang lets go and runs-SPEAR TO CARLY! Eliza THEN GETS HER OWN SPEAR! AND SO DOES TWYLA! ALLISON GETS A SPEAR! FAYE GETS A SPEAR! Blake picks up Sam and throws her to Yang _SO SHE GETS THE STIFFEST SPEAR OF THEM ALL!_

 _"YANG AND BLAKE CLEARING HOUSE THE SECOND THEY STEP BACK INTO THEIR RING! THIS IS THE CLAIM THEY'VE MADE! THIS IS THEIR RING, THEIR MATCH, THEIR BRIEFCASES!" Jim Ross shouted._

Yang picks up Carly and runs her over AND TOSSES HER CLEAR OVER THE ROPES!

"AND OUT GOES CARLY! And once again, this is the FINAL FOUR! BOTH members MUST be eliminated!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

Eliza gets up to a knee-GAMBOL SHROUD LAYS HER BACK OUT! And Blake grabs Eliza and THROWS HER CLEAR OVER THE ROPES! The crowd is UPROARIOUS with joy as Bumblebee starts taking over once again! Faye & Twyla get back up...and Yang's red eyed aura rage is NOT OVER...

...she runs towards The Social Network, TWO arms for the girls on the ropes. Faye PUSHES Twyla out the way _AS SHE GETS CLOTHESLINED OVER THE TOP ROPE BY YANG!_

 _"FAYE RESCUING HER OWN PARTNER FROM THE WRATH OF YANG XIAO LONG! FIERY FIRECRACKER EXPLODING ONTO THE SCENE! AND BUMBLEBEE IS- **JOBBER CLOBBER SENDS YANG OVER THE TOP OH GOD!"**_ JR screamed!

Yang GOES OVER THE TOP! ...BUT SHE LANDS ON THE APRON...and manages to stand up! Sam stays right on her, punching her square in the face before headbutting her! Yang punches the face of Sam, and then Sam comes back with a HUGE forearm! Yang is dazed, and Sam goes for a normal Lariat-that Yang ducks and she SHOULDER THRUSTS Sam from between the ropes! She puts her head between Sam's legs and lifts her up...

...and Sam is holding onto the ropes! With the leverage, she tries to keep her wait down so Yang can't toss her! BUT YANG IS TOO STRONG!

...

...

...

... **SAM GETS-** _SAVED BY CARLY WHO YANKS ON YANG'S LEGS!_

 _"SHE'S ELIMINATED! SAM-GETS SAVED BY HER PARTNER!" Jim Ross shouted while commentary simply lets him do his thing for now. He was reeeally into this match._

Yang KICKS Carly off, and **_GETS A FINAL JOBBER CLOBBER THAT SENDS HER FLYING OFF THE APRON!_**

"BEAUTIFUL! BEAUTIFUL DIVERSIONARY TACTICS BY GAIA'S TAG CHAMPIONS! YANG THE CRYBABY OUT THE MATCH!" Exclaimed Batista.

"OH QUIET, THIS IS JUST PAR FOR THE COURSE FOR iGENERATION AT THIS POINT!" Exclaimed Jim Ross, "I CANNOT BELIEVE-ACTUALLY, I CAN BELIEVE! THOSE TWO ARE MORE CROOKED THAN A LOPSIDED POLITICIAN!"

Yang is on the ground, in disbelief over the fact that iGeneration STILL got her out. But she isn't allowed to think BECAUSE CARLY BICYCLE KICKS YANG IN THE FACE!

"And of COURSE. The INSULT TO INJURY...Carly's rendition of The Senshi Boot from the so called 'retired' Hall of Famer." Jim Ross groaned. "If you didn't know by now, folks...VENGEANCE was the name of the game. And it seems Yang just LOST."

"Blake in the ring by herself, but do NOT count Blake out. She's trying her best to go solo in a small company called SPARK, born out of the ashes of FTW." Kari said, "Blake isn't incompetent. She IS an experienced fighter. And at this point, it's EVERY girl for herself!"

"Allison Wilson representing Evil Beauty and ACW...Sam Puckett representing iGeneration and The Queendom...Blake representing Team Bumblebee and CEW...and Twyla Twitter representing The Social Network and SPARK...who WINS? WHO GETS THE BRIEFCASE AND GOES HOOOME THE BEEEST-AAAH!" Dashie declared...

...as each girl takes a corner. Twyla in the far right one, looking around while thinking in tweets being shown at the bottom ticker. **"Wish me luck! #ThanksBestie #xoxoxo"**

...Allison Wilson, chomping a the bit to run out and fight somebody, and keeping her gaze squarely on Sam...

...Blake Belladonna, who is cracking her knuckles and looking around, making sure her eyes are on everyone...

...and Sam Puckett, who has eyes on all three girls; she has made a lot of enemies in this match...

"If you've got flags, wave them HIGH, because WE ARE IN THE FINAL STRETCH!" Exclaimed Brad as a section of the audience chanted, "BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE! BLAKE!" while others were silently tweeting "#GoTwyla" on Twitter and others chanted "E-VIL BEAUTY! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*" due to the nature of the ACW feud. And Sam...well she may have had her small fandom, but she was mostly focused on smack talking all of them...

...SO ALL THREE GIRLS DECIDE TO GO AFTER SAM!

"And three girls create a TEMPORARY alliance to handle Puckett! The biggest threat of the match right now!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

Sam punches off Twyla, then pushes Blake and lifts Allison and runs with her to the OTHER side of the ring! She RAMS her gut into her, taking her into the near right corner! Sam Irish Whips her, BUT GETS A DROPKICK INTO THE CORNER FROM BLAKE! Sam is dazed in the corner, and Twyla runs and Body Splashes herself onto Sam! Puckett stumbles out, and Allison picks her up and Back Body Drops her! Sam gets up and gets a Savate Kick from Allison to take her back down! "HOIST HER UP!" Allison commands as Twyla and Blake picked her up...and Allison ROOOARS into the sky! But then Blake gets elbowed...and Twyla gets elbowed off. And Sam grabs onto Allison's head and RAMS her into the near right corner! Twyla gets up, and **ANOTHER JOBBER CLOBBER THAT MAKES TWYLA FLIP ONTO HER OWN FACE! AND SAM GRABS HER AND THROWS TWYLA OVER LIKE A SACK OF BREAD!** Allison gets SHAKEN AROUND, and Sam grabs her and BELLY TO BELLIES HER! Middle of the ring, HERE WE GO...

...

...

...

...SAM WITH THE JOBBER CLOB- ** _GAMBOL SHROUD LAYS. OUT. PUCKETT!_**

 ** _"YES! YES! OH LORD! PUCKETT LIKE A STARFISH RUNNING FULL FORCE INTO THE GAMBOL SHROUD!" Exclaimed Jim Ross, "THE CROWD OVERLOADED WITH JOYOUS RAPTURE!"_**

 ** _"OOOOH...THAT ONE WAS WELL PLACED, I CAN'T EVEN LIE ABOUT THAT..." Batista yelled as well._**

 ** _"AND THIS CROWD WANTS BLAKE TO DO THE ONE THING THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE A WHILE AGO!" Dashie yelled, "OOOOOOOOH BEGONE, THOT!"_**

Blake falls to a knee after that kick, taking in the cheers from the crowd! "YES! YES! YES!" They screamed...

...and Blake IS GRABBED AND **_GETS THROWN OVER THE ROPES BY ALLISON WILSON! ALLISON GOING FOR THE FRESHEST GIRL IN THE RING, AND NOW SHE'S ALONE WITH PUCKETT! EVIL BEAUTY ALONE WITH iGENERATION..._**

" _ **ALLISON MAKING THE SMARTEST DECISION SHE COULD MAKE AND THROWING THAT CAT GIRL OVER THE TOP! AND NOW IT'S JUST HER AND A BARELY FUNCTIONING PUCKETT IN THE RING!" Batista exclaimed, "GENIUS! ABSOLUTELY GENIUS!"**_

 _ **"ALLISON WILSON PLAYING HER CARDS RIGHT! PUCKETT LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES...HAS SOME WEIGHT, BUT NO RESISTANCE!" Kari exclaimed.**_

 _ **"AND LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES, SHE MAY BE IRISH BECAUSE SHE'S ABOUT TO GET LUCKY RIGHT NOW!" CinemaSnob exclaimed.**_

...

...

...

...Sam LANDS on the apron, though, ACTUALLY SHOWING SIGNS OF LIFE BY HANGING ONTO THE ROPES! Allison can't even BELIEVE IT! She QUICKLY rushes the ropes and SLAMS her shoulder into Sam! But Sam doesn't even let go! She's BARELY HANGING ON, ONE HANDING THE WHOLE THING...

"Sam Puckett STILL LIVING...STILL AMONGST US WITH HER LIFE...HOW CAN SHE EVEN GO...?" Snob asked.

"SHE'S THE ENFORCER OF THE HORSEWOMEN! THE TOUGHEST SOB IN THE QUEENDOM! SAM PUCKETT HAS NO OFF SWITCH!" Batista screamed.

Allison makes another run AND RAMS HER SHOULDER INTO SAM AGAIN! AND SAM...

...IS PROPPED UP BY CARLY! SAM NEARLY FELL OFF, BUT CARLY GRABBED HER BACK AND PUSHED HER BACK ONTO THE APRON! SHE NEARLY WENT DOWN, BUT ALLISON HAS MORE IN HER!

"Carly STILL OUT HERE SAVING HER PARTNER!" JR shouted RIGHT AS BLAKE RAN RIGHT INTO CARLY WITH A SHOULDER TACKLE! "THANK YOU, MISS BELLADONNA, ONCE AGAIN!"

Sam, back on the ropes, just has one hand to the side at this point...

...and Allison runs once again...

...Sam is shaky...

...Allison is a STAMPEDE...

...

...

...

...and she- ** _GETS A SOCKFUL OF BUTTER TO THE SKULL FROM SAM PUCKETT! SAM PULLING HER SIGNATURE WEAPON OUT OF HER PANTS!_**

"And Allison- ** _GETS SCREWED!" Jim Ross shouted, "ABSOLUTELY SCREWED!"_**

 ** _"HOW IS THAT NOT SMUSHED AND MELTED!?" Snob asked...logically..._**

 ** _"THE SAM SPECIAL: A SOCKFUL OF BUTTER!" Batista exclaimed, "OH GOD! THE QUEENDOM! THE QUEENDOM IS GONNA WIN! THE QUEENDOM IS ABOUT TO TAKE IT...!" Batista MARKED OUT._**

Allison is dazed...

...and Sam puts her head between her legs...

...

...

"NOT LIKE THIS! NOT...LIKE...THIS!" JR pleaded.

...

... _ **AND DUMPS HER OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR! iGENERATION...THE QUEENDOM...STEAL IT!**_

 _ **"SON OF A BITCH!" Jim Ross voiced the opinions of MULTIPLE people.**_

 _ **"JR, LANGUAGE!" Batista told him.**_

 _ **"OH DON'T YOU 'LANGUAGE' ME!" Jim Ross shouted. "THEY CHEATED! THEY SCREWED EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN MATCH, AND NOW THEY GET REWARDED FOR IT!"**_

 _ **"NOBODY WINS..." Kari yelled in frustration. "THE QUEENDOM DIDN'T WIN, THEY JUST-"**_

 _ **"-WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE..." Batista exclaimed! "FAIR & SQUARE! YOU ALL ARE SOOO MAAAD! AHAHA! GET OVER YOURSELVES! THESE BOOING PEOPLE...YOU ALL...THE PEOPLE AT HOME WHINING! YOU'RE ALL JUST SOOO SALTY! YOU'RE MAD BECAUSE YOU CAN NEVER ACHEIVE THE SUCCESS REAL WINNERS GET!"**_

 _ **"I'VE WON WOMEN'S TITLES BEFORE! I WIN THE RIGHT WAY! THE MORAL WAY!" Kari yelled back.**_

 _ **"OH DON'T TELL ME ABOUT MORALITY; IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIENDS WOULDN'T BE DUOS CHAMPIONS! SO BE QUIET AND DROWN IN YOUR SALT!" Batista went back to cheering, "ALL...HAIL...THE QUEENDOM!"**_

 _ **"OH GO SOMEWHERE WITH THAT ASS KISSIN', MAN!" Dashie shouted, "THIS SOME BS!"**_

Sam raises her butter sock VICTORIOUSLY into the air as her manager Moon SCREAMED HAPPILY IN THE STANDS! "BOW TO ME YOU WORTHLESS PEONS!" Sam declared before taking a HUGE bite of butter.

 _ **"BUUULLSHIIIT! BUUULLSHIIIT! BUUULLSHIIIT!" The crowd was ENRAGED and spat VENOM at Sam. Security was needed to keep people from TRASHING the ring...**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **"She doesn't see me...do I sneak or run?"**

 **"#Sneak or #Run?"**

Those words crawled across the screen's bottom ticker...

"What the hell? Fans stop sending tweets! That... _oh GOD SAM..._ " A worried Batista held his head...

...

... _TWYLA, WITH ONE FOOT ON THE APRON AFTER SAM THREW HER OUT, BEGINS CRAWLING INTO THE RING AFTER MAKING IT TO THE STEPS..._

 _"TWITTER'S ABUZZ! TWITTER'S ABUZZ! THE REPRESENTATION OF THE SOCIAL MEDIA WEBSITE HAD HER FOOT ON THE APRON THE WHOLE TIME! SHE NEVER GOT UP! SHE STAYED HIDDEN!" Jim Ross shouted, "GET HER TWYLA! TWITTER'S SAYING HASHTAG SNEAK!"_

 _"GET HER TWYLA, GET HER!" Kari exclaimed._

 _"SHE WAS ELIMINATED, I SAW HER! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SHE DID ANYTHING BUT CHEAT! WHAT THE HELL, DON'T OPEN THE SHOW WITH A SCATTERBRAIN STEALING FROMT HE QUEENDOM!" Batista pleaded. "SAM! SAM! BEHIND YOU!"_

Sam heard the sudden shift from spiteful booing to joyous cheers. ...She was confused...she knew something was up...

Twyla, who snuck into the ring...had the _ENTIRE CROWD STOMPING THEIR FEET FOR HER! CHANTING, "SNEAK! SNEAK! SNEAK! SNEAK! SNEAK! SNEAK!" AS SHE EAGERLY PREPARES!_

 _MOON SCREAMS BLOODY MURDER FROM THE STANDS, "BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOU!" Moon pleaded and begged for Sam to see it._

 _Twyla pumps her right arm up and down as the crowd chants, "SNEAK! SNEAK! SNEAK! SNEAK! SNEAK! SNEAK!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...And Sam turns around..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

... **TWYLA-** GETS THE BUTTER SOCK THROWN IN HER FACE! SHE REELS IN PAIN, AND SAM RUNS BACK IN!

"NO!" JR screamed.

"YES!" Batista cheered, "GET YOUR STUPID HASHTAG OUT OF HERE! IT'LL NEVER BE A THING!"

Twyla goes to one knee, and Sam sees her crawl to the ropes...

..Sam RUNS FULL STEAM AHEAD...

...

...

...

...AND _JOBBER CLOBBER- **FORCE SENDS HER OVER THE ROPES AFTER TWYLA PULLS THEM DOWN!-** BUT SAM STILL LANDS ON THE APRON!_

"SAM ON THE APRON! TWYLA SAVES HERSELF AGAIN!" JR screamed.

"USE THE SOCK, SAM!" Exclaimed Batista.

Sam gets up on the apron...

...And Twyla, pumping her arm AGAIN to chants of, "#SNEAK! #SNEAK! #SNEAK!"...

...

...

...

... **"Oh wow that is a lot of retweets..."**

 **"Don't feel sad Mask! #HappyHappy *Happy Emoji*"**

 **"NO Trump I will NOT do that if I win!"**

...

...

...

... _ **TWYLA CRESCENT KICKS SAM OFF THE APRON, SENDING HER TO THE FLOOR! SPARK WINS IT! SOCIAL NETWORK WINS IT!**_

 _ **"THE SOCIAL NETWORK GET THE BIGGEST WINS IN THEIR CAREERS! SPARK COMES INTO THE BUSINESS ROARING LIKE A LION WITH ITS FIRST EVER BEST OF THE BEST VICTORY!" Jim Ross shouted, "NETWORK WINS! NETWORK WINS!"**_

 _ **But First...**_

 _ **Let me take a selfie**_

Twyla FALLS OVER AND STARTS CRYING IN HER OWN HANDS, AND FAYE SLIDES INTO THE RING AND TACKLES HER OWN FRIEND IN A GIANT HUG! THE WWT ANNOUNCER BOISTEROUSLY DECLARES-

"Here are your winners...and **_THE FIFTH FEMALE BEST OF THE BEST_**... _THE SOCIAAAL NETWOOORK!"_

 _ **"NO DAMMIT! GAH! WHY DOES THE QUEENDOM GET SCREWED OVER AT THIS SHOW EVERY YEAR!" Screamed Batista.**_

 _ **"BECAUSE HAVING A SET OF MORALS ACTUALLY HELPS FOR ONCE!" Kari exclaimed.**_

 _ **"THIS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MORALS! MORALS AREN'T SOME MYSTICAL FORCE THAT CHOOSES WHO WINS AND LOSES! THIS WAS BS! TWYLA WAS ELIMINATED!" Batista exclaimed.**_

 _ **"LOOK AT THE REPLAY! LOOK AT THE REPLAY!" Jim Ross shouted...**_

Sam NORTHERN LARIATS Twyla...then picks her up and THROWS her over the ropes...

...and she had ENOUGH ring awareness to keep her one leg UP and not touching the floor!

HUGE fireworks go off on the stage, and ONE more explosion goes off on the stage...

...and next to banners of Dekusigi Hidetoshi, Dan Kuso, Satsuki Kiryuin, and Doomsday...was a banner depicting The Social Network! The duo carry one another up the ramp, and TW Blake is there with a microphone and a table with a shroud over it. The girls...have a looong ramp to climb up...

...veeery long.

...Like Mania 33 long...

...we hopefully have time...

...

...

...

...so how you doing-Oh good they made it. And Twyla & Faye sit on their thrones and receive their BotB rings much to the crowd's appreciation.

And Moon...she's plopped down on the floor, holding her head and staring into the lights. But TW, mic in hand, allows the girls to make their speeches...

"Girls! Girls! CONGRATULATIONS! I've heard people BOO you before, so this is a SHOCK to me! Or maybe iGen is JUST that bad!" Exclaimed TW, "But anyway...you have the floor...go on..."

"Thank you..." Said Faye as she took the mic...then handed to Twyla.

Twyla looked so eager, ready to speak up and tell the world how she felt. She is about to speak...

...but then hands the mic BACK to Faye and just continues looking at her ring and ooing and aaahing at it.

"...Okay then. Cool." Faye flips her hair out of her face and speaks, "JUST for the record...I want to say that I always knew people loved me. But that was because my partner and I were the best tag team in FTW. And then it died...and became SPARK. I like to think it's because when DS stole our belts, the show died without us. iGeneration are mad because we're the best team TODAY. And all those girls just saw our official coronation. Ladies in the front...from the ones we HAVE beat..." Faye nods to the UWE Queen's Duos Champs, "...to the ones we would LIKE to beat...please just know that #Sneak is our thing now. Because you NEVER know when we'll be near you. The BEST was always around...you people just needed to be reminded real quick."

NOW Twyla takes the mic and yells, "NICHOLAS REALM, MARRY ME! OOPS! SORRY! #SORRY #OHNO #OHGEEZ #BUTYEAHWEWON #NEXTTAGCHAMPS"

She was never a promo girl. And now TW grabs the shroud, ready to reveal the briefcases...

"Well girls...I present to you...THE NEWEST BRIEFCASE...

 _ **...THE TAG TEAM TAX RETURN!"**_

The shroud is removed, revealing one briefcase that's green with white trimming; the words are colored white..."TAG TEAM TAX RETURN"...

Faye grabs the case and holds it very close. And Twyla looks into the crowd...pride flowing from her pores...

... **"Nah I wanna #Sneak #SeeYaSoon *Winky Face Emoji*"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..."No really where did Ruby get those boots?"**

(Commercial)


	2. FUSION Tag Team Titles

**"And we're back to The Fiction Wrestling Awards!" Exclaimed a voice that sounded like Bubbles from PPG, "Heeheeheehee! And introducing our host...Mr. TV!"**

We go to Mr. TV in the audience, standing next to who appears Sailor Mars and her family. The crowd gives a loud cheer, a near standing ovation for WWT's boss.

"HELLO HELLO everyone!" Exclaimed TV, "I am your HOST of The FWAs, all the way from the offices of WWT! And I am here trying to get opinions from the people in the crowd! Sailor Mars...how are you enjoying the show? GREAT match we just saw, huh?"

"Yes, yes it was. The show has been great, and the Rumble was a delight. The winner was a bit surprising, but hey...anything can happen in these types of matches can it?" Mars chuckled. "We just saw the best of what the Women's Tag Team world have to offer, and they just put on one hell of a show for us. The Social Network may have won, but I expect most of those girls to go far. And hey...watching the Queendom lose in such fashion ALWAYS puts a smile on my face." Mars indeed smiled ear to ear.

"So let me tell ask...as one of the PREMIERE females in the business since the 90s, your opinions on The FUSION Women's Championship Match?" Mr. TV asked. "Who is winning?"

"That's a tough one, because both women really want this one bad. You can tell they're both on a mission, and this is really going to say a lot about Velvet and Amelia going forward. I anticipate this being, if not the Match of the Night, one of the best matches of the night by far." Mars stated. "But as much as I don't like the RR...I gotta go with Velvet. I think she's into Amelia's head a little too much, and she herself is more focused and dialed in than her, and I think that's going to lead her to get two falls in the end."

"Well Mars, we'll see you a little later." Mr. TV said, "I'll see if Amelia will be into that prediction. But first, it's time to announce The winners of The FWA Styling Awards! The AWARDS will be handed out as I say them! These were all fan voted!"

Eight people with golden awards walk out into the audience, with the awards shaped like flexing wrestlers. The crowd begins cheering, ready to see the first eight awards to be handed out. The camera pans out to the wrestlers nominated for Styling Awards...

...and Mr. TV opens an envelope...

...and then opens another envelope...

...and then opens another...

...and another...

...and another...

...and another...

"...Well ladies & gentlemen...CCW takes ALL BUT TWO Styling Awards!" Mr. TV declares as the crowd give a loud mixed reaction!

 _"BRAWLER OF THE YEAR - ARYA STARK"_

 _"HIGH-FLYER OF THE YEAR - LIU KANG"_

 _"SUBMISSION SPECIALIST OF THE YEAR - ZOE PAYNE"_

 _"GRAPPLER OF THE YEAR - BEN TENNYSON"_

 _"POWERHOUSE OF THE YEAR - ARES"_

 _"AND SHOWMAN OF THE YEAR - YOUNG GWEN-"_

 ** _Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

Mr. TV looks around, his ears ringing from the boos he's hearing..."...as I was saying...Young Gwen-"

 _ **Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Once again, Mr. TV shakes around, nearly falling down the steps! "...Young Gw-"

 _ **Crowd: WE SAID "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"...Young-"

 _ **Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

"...Y-"

 _ **Crowd Member: BOO! YOU STINK!**_

"OKAY THEN...SHE wins!" Mr. TV shrugs as the awards are all handed to the aforementioned stars.

"A near sweep by CCW." JR said.

"I was waiting for the Zero wangst." Snob said while leaning back.

Mr. TV, after waiting for the boos to die down, finally speaks again to the crowd. He digs in his ear quickly, and then announces The Technician. "The winner of Technician of the Year...hopefully my ears are spared any booing here...

...goes to the now TWO TIME WINNER: LIGHTNING FARRON!"

The crowd gives a big cheer for The RR Vice President, while another generic person (possibly from an assistant spawner) hands her The Technician Award. And then Mr. TV pulls out one more envelope. "And NOW...The Hardcore Specialist of the Year...WHO WINS? This one was close. But it came down to the CLOSEST MARGINS...the person with the MOST VOTES...

...

...

...

...is CHRIS HOUSE! ...But PCUW and NCW BOTH put Chris, and so he got seventeen votes split between the two companies. Sooo...the ballot with the MOST VOTES...and WINNER of The Hardcore Stylist IS CONKER THE SQUIRREL!"

The crowd just goes, "WHAAAT!?" as the generic servant hands Conker the award...

...and _Chris House comes STOMPING OUT, ENRAGED..._

"Oh GEEZ, the award...with a TAD BIT of controversy..." Said Jim Ross. "I-I-I don't think it was INTENTIONAL between DXP and Zack Watkins. But Chris House COULD have won if he was just one ballot. The House man is coming out, and I think security needs to COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW and keep Chris from hurting Conker...or VICE VERSA..."

"Oh PLEASE PLEASE, KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ONE ANOTHER!" Screamed Kari.

Conker, who at one point had problems with Chris (and is best friends with Crash, who has OBVIOUS issues with Chris), wields his award like a weapon and is ready to run down the steps and fight Chris! Thankfully, the security comes out to surround Chris preemptively! The crowd booed, hoping for a huge fight between the two. XERXES actually ran out, holding his brother back and telling him to calm down. "YOU HAVE A MATCH TONIGHT! YOU HAVE A MATCH! DON'T RUIN IT! THIS ISN'T WORTH IT! GET TO THE DAMN BACK!" He commanded his brother, who just kept yelling at Conker at TV...and even Xerxes.

 _"YOU SCREWED ME! YOU ALL SCREWED ME! THE SHOW'S AGAINST ME! THE MANAGEMENT'S AGAINST ME! PCUW F*censored* ME OVER AGAIN! THEY SCREWED ME OVER AGAIN! NOBODY'S ON MY SIDE TONIGHT EXCEPT MY FAMILY, THE HAND, RR, AND NCW! AND I'M GONNA TAKE IT ALL OUT ON THAT BIG BASTARD, BROLY! AND THEN I'M COMIGN FOR MY AWARD, YOU ROAD MEAT! IF I WIN TONIGHT, IT'LL BE IN SPITE OF PCUW AND THAT BRAINDEAD BRAIN FART ZACK WATKINS!"_

 _WONDER WOMAN_ flew over to grab him, trying to hold him back before he hurts somebody! TW grabs onto Conker, trying to draw him away (while a big dog and a sharp toothed rabbit also follow Conker away.

"Oh Lord..." Jim Ross was wide-eyed.

"How DARE they screwed him over?" Asked Batista. "SCREW the judges! And forget Zack Watkins! I bet he did something on purpose!"

"...You don't honestly think this, do you?" Kari asked.

 _"CHRIS GOT SCREWED! CHRIS GOT SCREWED!" Some_ of the crowd commented as the rest chanted, "COOONKEEER! COOONKEEER!"

"Well the crowd is split...but we need to move on, folks. The next match is coming, and we need to cover that one to the fullest of our abilities without the threat of a giant brawl here. Conker and Chris had issues before. But THANKFULLY they were quelled." Kari said. "So for now, we focus on The FUSION Tag Titles!"

"Yessir, Cactus Spider...the team of Cactus Man & The Ultimate Spider-Man (identity withheld) have been tag champions for half a year now. But they may be in trouble with the return of Wolf Lancaster to their belts. And he has a new partner...VEGA, the former High-Flyin Champion."

"The most uncomfortable tag team in history..." Kari shivered. "I...wait...what the..." Kari holds her hand out, catching what seems to be...a rose petal...

"A rose petal..." Batista said. "...Ooooooh...haha..." Batista began to look around as ROSE PETALS began falling around the arena. Women in corsets began to walk throughout the audience, handing roses to numerous females. Reactions vary from appreciative and swooning to disgusted and grossed out. ...EVERY female over eighteen gets a rose...but under fifty...

...okay some fifty year olds.

As the women in corsets and heels walk down the steps of the audience, they walk their ways to the ramp...the extra long ramp...

"Isn't this too extravagant?" Asked Jim Ross.

"What? This is the FWAs, Jim Ross! OF COURSE it's extravagant!" Exclaimed Batista.

Kari, who also gets a rose, just throws it away. "Yeah...sure..." She deadpanned before someone hands her another rose. "What the-"

Once there are women on each side of the ramp, they all put their hands to their hips and point to the stage...

...which finally brings us to "Zero" by Varsity Fanclub being played to a large reaction! There are a lot of boos...but also a lot of cheers...high-pitched cheers. The lights go down, and we get two giant silhouettes of two men on the stage. They're back to back, staring into the sky...and then the chorus starts, which is where the giant cover that was covering them finally comes up to reveal...

... _Wolf & Vega...the latter wearing his signature mask...and the former wearing a white wolf mask in the style of Vega's mask. _The two are wearing billowing white shirts that are unbuttoned, and showing their abs. As they walk down the ramp, the women all blow kisses to the "male Adonises" while some spray baby oil all over Wolf. He grabs onto one, smashing his lips against her passionately...

...while Vega grabs the hand of Jolyne Kujo and kisses it before walking towards the apron...

 _ **How many people can do it like me ZERO**_

 _ **Keep it so cool like me ZERO**_

 _ **Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody**_

 _ **Else that can make it so hot like me ZERO**_

 _ **Take it to the top like me ZERO**_

 _ **Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody ZERO** _

...and Wolf, now in the ring, slowly removes his shirt and rubs the oil all over his body. He slowly gyrates his body, rubbing his abs while licking his lips towards every...

...single...

...woman...

...watching.

And that means you, ladies.

Yes, YOU.

Vega then grabs a mic, and lets the music die down before he winks while standing behind Wolf. As the music dies, and Vega lifts his mic, the crowd chants, "CREEEEEEPYYY! CREEEEEEPYYY!"

"...Ladies...as we wrestle...let it be known that we will be thinking of you the entire time. THIS VICTORY...will be for ALL OF YOU..." Vega told every female.

"And THIS GOES OUT...to a special lady known as _Dacia Ambrosia_...THIS is ESPECIALLY FOR YOU..." Wolf declared before blowing a kiss to her in the audience.

"...What the hell?" Asked Kari.

"Hey if I was gay, I'd be down to freak." Said Batista.

"What the hell?" Kari asked again.

"...Naw I'm not gonna front, they look sexy as hell." Dashie chimed in.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kari yelled.

"...Yeah. Same." Snob added.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" Kari just shivered in disgust.

"What am I surrounded by?" JR asked.

Vega & Wolf allow the crowd to chant, "CREEPY WEIRDOS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* CREEPY WEIRDOS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"

"Well despite their...eccentric...tendencies...these two have had the numbers of Cactus Spiders for a while." Said Jim Ross. "Wolf ORIGINALLY had Tommy Vercetti as his partner when they were The Vice Wolves. But they were ORIGINALS in that FUSION Tag Division...and unlike the other first members, they NEVER won the belts. And that always ate at Wolf. Now he has a NEW partner."

"The Pretty Fly White Guys going against FUSION's premier tag team." Snob said, "Some of the crowd is cool with it, others...well...they want Cactus Spiders to break their faces..."

 _ **Our side of the barbed wire**_

 _ **Money grows in rows**_

 _ **And if it don't you've gone broke**_

 _ **So we**_

 _ **We hang out by the bonfire**_

The huge cheers for this team, which is BASICALLY a rebellion against the creeps in the ring, are what carries an ecstatic Ultimate Spider-Man out of the back alongside a very serious Cactus Man! After he spins his pistols and fires into the air multiple times...which brings down a giant pile of roses that was hanging over the stage...Cactus Man marches down to the ring, belt on his shoulders. USM just eggs on the "CACTUS SPIDERS!" chants...that Cactus Man STILL doesn't seem to care for...

"Cactus Man, Ultimate Spider-Man, fighting champions despite their mix-matched nature!" Jim Ross said. "I APPRECIATE how talented these two are, and they've truly grown better as a tag team as time went on!"

"But can they beat Team SexyBack?" Asked Batista. "Because that's too much sexy to handle."

"You, sir, are just a comedic act at times." Said JR.

 ** _Just some good ole boys having a dang good time_**

 ** _We crank it up, down here_**

 ** _We get loud, down here_**

 ** _Throwin' down, in the dirty dirty south down here_**

 ** _Being an all nighter with the hippies and the hicks_**

 ** _The jocks and bikers they all came to kick it in the sticks_**

Cactus Man, after his walk down the ramp, hops onto the apron and climbs into the ring. He looks back when he doesn't see Miles next to him, and sees several of the girls from earlier rubbing his head and chin. "KID! GET IN HERE!" Cactus Man demanded, which brings the boy out of his flirty stupor before he slides into the ring.

"The Tag Team Titles of FUSION, finally being defended on a big show. The crossover show gets its due, and we go to the WWT Announcer in the ring and referee Chuck Woodson takes the belts from Cactus & USM.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall!" Exclaimed the announcer, (Crowd: ONE-FALL!). "In THIS corner...they are the challengers...representing UWE and PCUW...Vega & Wolf!"

The crowd boos (with some cheers there) for the duo while Wolf gyrates his body and Vega removes his mask once more to wink at the camera. He puts arms over the neck and shoulders of Wolf, sticking his tongue out.

"...Okay then." The announcer deadpanned. "NEXT...in this corner...they are THE FUSION TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS...Cactus Spiders!" Exclaimed The Announcer, bringing out loud chants of, "CACTUS SPIDERS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* CACTUS SPIDERS! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"

"IT ISN'T C-oh whatever fine, it's Cactus Spiders." Cactus Man just FINALLY gave up, throwing his hands in the air while Woodson holds the belts up. A graphic appears, showing off a two plants encircling one another. They separate, and then form two tag team belts!

"The first title match of an action filled night, folks! And let's let the bell ring!" Jim Ross exclaimed as the bell does indeed ring, "Let's let this title action BEGIN!"

Ultimate Spider-Man, starting with Wolf Lancaster, runs towards Wolf-who slides out of the ring and just walks around the ring to massive boos once again. Wolf grabs the hand of a pretty woman in the crowd and kisses her hand before rolling back into the ring. He walks around the ring, taking in more boos as Vega waves to the opposite team. USM decides to run outside the ring to grab Wolf, who climbs back into the ring and leans against the ropes! USM slides back into the ring, and then Wolf slides back out and walks towards Natalie Andreiko. After kissing her hands, he winks at her and rolls back into the ring when USM runs back to him! And now USM follows Wolf back into the ring, and Wolf slides back out much to everyone's annoyance. He grabs the hand of Lish of The Saints, AND GETS SLAPPED IN THE FACE! And Wolf spins around AND ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN JUMPS ONTO HIM AND TAKES HIM TO TOWN WITH FISTS! USM throws right hand after right hand, and then SLAMS Wolf's head onto he steel steps! After rolling him back into the ring, Miles gets on the apron and Planchas over to Splash onto the back of Wolf!

"After a HUGE diversionary moment where Wolf decided to try and optically bone every female here, FINALLY Ultimate Spider-Man gets him BACK into the ring." Said JR.

"Wolf just wanted to give the ladies around the ring something to feel. Nothing wrong with that." Batista said.

"Yeah try telling that to the police." Kari rolled her eyes.

(*SKIP*)

Ulimate Spider-Man tags in Cactus Man, and Miles grabs the head of Wolf so Cactus can run and then head to his knees and UPPERCUTS his stomach! The Cactus Robot Irish Whips Wolf, and then runs to him when he rebounds to KNEE him and deliver a Kitchen Sink! Wolf tumbles over the knee, and Cactus tries to end this early when he sees Wolf bent over. He runs he ropes, and comes back-Bush Cutter misses when Wolf dodges, and Lancaster SLAPS Cactus Man in the face! Though the intended reaction Wolf wanted was not there. Instead of outright anger, Cactus Man just shakes his head and CHOPS the bare chest of Wolf! Though the oil on his hand was a tad icky. After shaking his hand off, Cactus Man continues to LIGHT UP his chest before grabbing an arm and pulling him close! Dragon Suplex-Wolf lands on his feet _AND TWISTS HIM FOR THE CUTTER-_ no, Cactus Man pushes him off to the ropes and allows Wolf to come back and get grabbed and throws a Suplex!

...and a Suplex...

...and another-doesn't connect as he gets elbowed by Wolf! Cactus Man comes back, and Wolf nails a European Uppercut before pushing him to the ropes and tagging in Vega. Vega now, coming to the ring, sees Wolf Flapjack Cactus Man so Vega can nail a High Knee to the jaw!

"Ooh man, high impact knee to the jaw! Cactus Man may be in trouble now." Said JR as the pretty boys try to take over.

(*SKIP*)

Vega starts throwing knees to the chest of Cactus Man, smirking as he sort of takes Cactus Man's Shoot Kicks but with knees. Vega points to the downed body of Cactus Man, and runs the ropes to jump on them...flip off...winks while he is in the air...and Springboard Moonsault Diving Knee to the chest! Cactus Man holds his guts and Vega goes for the pin! 1...2-Cactus Man kicks out, but Vega stays on him and tags in Wolf. Vega runs over and BLASTS USM off the apron while Wolf lifts Cactus for a Sidewalk Slam...and Vega runs back and JUMPS UP...LEG DROP/BACKBREAKER COMBO! (JR: What a COMBO! Backbreaker/Leg Drop, that might be it for the Robot Master! 1...2-Cactus Man kicks out, and I think with them FIRMLY in control, their MEAN STREAK may start to come out.)

And JR is correct, as Wolf drags Cactus Man into the near right corner and starts STOMPING Cactus Man in the chest! The robot holds his chest while Wolf tags in Vega, who comes in and starts stomping out Cactus Man himself! Another quick tag to Wolf, and Wolf starts to do his own stomping out! Wolf tags in Vega again, and Vega drags Cactus Man to the middle of the ring. He bounces off the ropes, and comes back with a HUGE KNEE to the face! (Kari: He's a robot, but THAT kind of knee would rearrange ANY face.). Vega picks up Cactus Man...and he runs forward to the ropes...and comes back TO A HUGE WHEEL KICK! And Cactus Man gets an opening for a game changing move, if only he can get to his feet!

"A Wheel Kick! Wheel Kick! Cactus Man just needs to find a way to GET to his partner or mount some offense!" Exclaimed JR as the crowd starts to cheer again.

Cactus rolls to his knees, trying to recover while using the ropes to get up. He ELBOWS Wolf off the apron, RIGHT in the face!

"OH!" Exclaimed Kari with a chuckle, "NICE ONE! May have rearranged that face of his!"

"Now HOW DARE he attack that man's beautiful face?" Asked Batista. "Doesn't he know he's depriving the women of their midnight delight?"

"Poor 'the women'." JR sarcastically replied. "How will they sleep?"

Vega comes for kick to the face, but Cactus Man ducks it and kicks the chest of Vega before CHOPPING him off his feet and sending him to his knees! He then begins his sequence of Shoot Kicks, each one loud enough to be heard in the rafters and strong enough to make red marks on Vega's chest! Cactus Man runs to the ropes...the crowd goes, "oooooOOOOOOOH..."...and he-is pushed away! Vega saves himself and Cactus turns around AS WOLF HOLDS HIS LEGS FROM THE OUTSIDE-KICK to the guts and bends him down! And now an Impaler DDT RIGHT on his face! And with that, Vega gets on his knees and yells, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN SUCH...BEAUTY...MANUFACTURED BEAUTY WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD...AS NATURAL BEAUTY..." And with that, a VICIOUS assault to Cactus Man now! Vega goes to TOWN, punching the face of Cactus Man repeatedly!

"Cactus Man trying to mount a comeback, but he is just in enemy territory with no way out." Jim Ross said. "He needs to find SOME WAY out of there now and make a tag."

"He should have gone on to tag Spidey in EARLIER..." Said Kari. "But now he needs to find a way out of Vega's vicious assault first..."

(*SKIP*)

Vega has the Triangle Choke locked in, trying to choke the life out of the NetNavi. He squirms around, trying to gain a rope break to his advantage. Vega is able to tag in Wolf while he holds down Cactus Man. The Mega Man OC is stuck on the ground, and Wolf spins around and low kicks the face of the tag champion! And now with his head under his boot, Wolf jumps up and STOMPS on the face of Cactus Man! This is what they consider a domination, and it allows them to exit the ring and celebrate. Wolf hops on the barricade and splays his arms out before spinning his hips seductively. Vega, his mask still on, holds his face and body before grabbing the hand of Kari at the announce table.

"H-HEY!" Exclaimed Kari, trying to escape the grasp of Vega. "Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"Now wait a minute, this is not your jurisdiction, go back to your match!" JR exclaimed.

Cactus Man, seeing their gloating at ringside, just shakes his head and decides to try and crawl to the other side of the ring. The crowd begins cheering...but then Cactus Man sees Vega harassing Kari. Tagging in Miles was a priority...

...but Vega was grasping Kari's hand and lifts the girl in the neck brace and smiles seductively rubs her chin. "You're in so much pain..." He says. The referee, Chuck Woodson (whose grandmother was in the audience and swooning over the two oiled up men), has the count at FOUR for Wolf. And Cactus Man just groans...

"Don't you find us cute?" Asked Wolf as he walked over. Of course, when he heard the ref count "FIVE!" he knew he had to turn around AND GET A RIGHT HAND TO THE FACE! Cactus Man couldn't Suicide Dive, due to the risk of hurting Kamiya. So he opted to swivel Vega around and DECKS him in the face! Cactus Man grabs Wolf and throws him into the ring, and then slides back into the ring as fast as he can SO A QUICKLY RECOVERING WOLF CAN LIFT HIM AND SPINEBUSTER HIM!

"And that SAVE could have COST Cactus Man the belts! Ultimate Spider-Man, with barely ANY TIME in this match, BEGGING for a chance to get back into the match!" Exclaimed JR.

"I mean they're kind of jerks...but hey...y'know...eh...eh I got nothing that was pretty bad." Batista shrugged.

Kari sits at the table again, holding her neck while trying to get that weirdness out of her head. "You okay, Kamiya?" JR asked her.

"I'm okay. Just did NOT need the ADDED neck problems." She replied.

"Yeah, well your helplessness may have cost Cactus Spiders the belts...just saying." Batista pointed out.

"Not now, Dave..." Kari groaned.

Cactus Man tries his best to stand up...as Wolf does as his namesake and prowls the wounded program...

"That signature CUTTER of his ready to cut the reign of Cactus Spiders down." JR said. "Say what you want, but these two are cunning, conniving MASTERS of their craft. They stalk their prey with the utmost efficiency...ready to pounce..."

The crowd gets into it, chanting "CACTUS! CACTUS! CACTUS! CACTUS!" while Wolf rubs hus chest...

USM gets worried and starts trying to rally his partner. He stomps on the apron and begins clapping, getting the whole crowd into it with their own claps and stomps.

But Wolf tunes it all out. The predator sees its prey...

...and he LEAPS onto the neck of Cactus Man AND CACTUS MAN GRABS AN ARM AND WRIST-LOCKS FOR A QUICK TRANSITION INTO THE FULL HOUSE (Back-Flip into a Wrist-Lock Seated Side Slam)!

"Cactus Man! With a quick reversal FINALLY downs Wolf! And both are down! But can he GET TO MILES?" Asked Jim Ross.

"You MAY NOT HAVE SCREWED OVER CACTUS SPIDERS!" Exclaimed Batista to Kari.

"DAVE..." Kari was about to yell at him, but kept her calm. "...Cactus Man GET to him! Quick!"

Wolf holds his back, trying to sit up while Cactus Man crawls himself towards the far left corner. Vega holds his hand out for Wolf, who was close...but Cactus Man is gaining speed on his way towards USM. Ultimate Spider-Man..hands out...crowd CLAPPING AND CHEERING for him to touch the hand...

...

...

...

...and Cactus Man JUMPS- _AND GETS DRAGGED AWAY BY VEGA! VEGA GRABS THE LEGS AND FALLS BACK TO TOSS CACTUS MAN INTO THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER! AND THEN A KICK TO THE GUTS AND A STANDING HEADSCISSORS..._

 _...which Vega falls back for and FLIPS FORWARD-NO, THE FRONT FLIP PILEDRIVER IS STOPPED! Cactus Man KEEPS UPRIGHT as Vega SLAMS face first into the mat DUE TO A BACK BODY DROP!_

"Vega with the stoppage and now I think he's going for a...a Front Flip-NOTHING!" Kari exclaimed "RIGHT ON HIS FACE! Cactus Man PLANTS Vega on his face using his own momentum! OOOH...LOOK! HIS MASK! HIS MASK CRACKED!"

Cactus Man falls on the floor again, and Vega's mask INDEED IS CRACKED. The crowd gets loud for this fact, almost laughing at The Masked Matador! One half of the mask falls off, revealing half of his face Phantom of the Opera style. He was so focused on trying to piece his mask back together...

... _THAT HE DIDN'T NOTICE CACTUS MAN TAGGING IN ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN FOR THE BIGGEST POP OF THE MATCH!_

 _"And THERE IT GOES! SPIDER-MAN IS IN!" JR shouted as USM hops on the ropes and LEAPS towards Vega for a HUGE Tornado DDT!_

"THERE WE GO!" Kari cheered.

"SPIDEY ABOUT TO SCREW SOME CRAP UP! DAMN, MY VOCAB ALL MESSED UP!" Dashie cries.

Vega gets up, only to get knocked down again by a flying Double Forearm! Vega gets up again, and Miles grabs an arm and twists it before floating over and locking in a Front Headlock. USM then lifts Vega up and SLAMS him onto his left knee gut first! He goes to his own knees, and USM runs the ropes and comes back to hop on his shoulders and Headscissors Driver his head RIGHT into the mat! Miles rams his head into the guts of Wolf to knock him off the apron, and then he comes back RIGHT into a hard elbow from Vega! This makes USM stumble, and Vega backs up and Superkicks-nothiiing! USM catches the foot and spins it away...so it can come right back and GET DUCKED! Vega spins out from the wild Dragon Whip, and Miles grabs the neck and SLAMS him with a Rear Mat Slam! Pin from Miles to Vega!

1...

2...

Vega kicks out! But USM stays on him with a grab of his arm and a spin before an Oklahoma Roll for another pin!

1...

2...

Vega kicks out, but USM barely allows him to stand up before he just hurdles over him and Sunset Flips him!

1...

2...

Vega kicks out again, so USM leaps and jumps onto the back, going for a Crucifix Pin...that Vega reverses by sending USM sliding off his back and getting right in front of him, AND THEN GIVING HIM A SAVATE KICK! Vega grabs the leg, going for a pin...

1...

2...

Spidey kicks out, and Vega gets up and simply waits for USM to stand...

...and then Vega runs towards the ropes, and jumps off to Springboard Roundhouse Kick USM-duck, and USM NAILS A JAWBREAKER! And now the tag to Cactus Man again, and CM has had enough energy to where he can grab the neck in a Front Headlock and lift Vega...

...for ONE SUPLEX...

...then lifts him again after rolling...

...and nails the SECOND SUPLEX...

...then lifts him again after rolling...

...and then nails THE THIRD SUPLEX! The crowd chants, "EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE!" for a brief moment before Cactus Man tags USM back in. And USM stands high on the corner post...

"After a huge rush, Spidey thinking something off the top, possibly a Frog Splash..." Said Jim Ross...before WOLF PUSHES USM OFF THE ROPES! "BUT THAT SNEAKY WOLF RUNS DISTRACTION! I swear he's more hard to catch than a cricket on cocaine!"

"WHAT an analogy, Ross!" Snob exclaimed, "But still it's TRUE! Look at Wolf go!"

Wolf tries to run back to his own corner, successful in his plan to save Vega. He nearly makes it around the ring WHEN CACTUS MAN INTERCEPTS HIM WITH THE SUICIDE DIVE!

"Cactus Man sacrificing himself to keep Wolf out of the match for now!" Kari said, "Though look at Vega...he's trying to get up first."

And as Vega stands, Spider-Man also stands up. His face fully exposed since both halves of his mask fell off, Vega was feeling very vindictive. He takes a look at Spider-Man...his outfit...his... _mask_. Why is he mocked for wearing a mask, when Spider-Man and other heroes like him can wear them and not be seen as weird? It felt like hypocrisy for him. He needed to correct this and show the world the real reason Spider-Man wore a mask.

"YOU...are UGLY...I must show the world what's under that mask" Vega said...

"I...I think Vega's taking issue with Spider-Man's mask..." Jim Ross said.

"Why?" Kari asked, "He-OH!"

...

...

...

... before spinning _AND NAILING THE BEAUTY SHOT_ (Spinning Heel Kick) _TO THE FACE OF SPIDER-MAN! RIGHT LEG HOOKED!_

 _"Vega may find Spider-Man ugly, AND THAT KICK JUST MADE HIM UGLIER AND MADE VEGA TEN POUNDS HEAVIER!" Jim Ross shouted._

 _"Pin time, NEW TAG CHAMPIONS!" Batista exclaimed._

1...

2...

 _CACTUS MAN MANAGES TO DROPKICK VEGA OFF OF SPIDER-MAN!_

"AND HIS PARTNER MAKES THE SAVE, CACTUS MAN TRYING TO BRING HIMSELF BACK INTO THIS MATCH!" Snob exclaimed. _"But Vega...VEGA TRYING TO REMOVE SPIDER-MAN'S MASK!"_

The crowd is in an uproar over Vega trying to forcibly rip Spidey's mask off! The black and red outfitted Spider-Man tries fighting Vega off, and once again Cactus Man STOMPS on Vega! The Spaniard rolls away from the corner, and CM tags himself back in and goes back to rushing Vega! Right hand after right hand, Cactus Man getting more vicious since he wouldn't let ANYONE rip Spider-Man's mask off while he was there!

"These two striking up some form of a bond, and Cactus Man was NOT about to let Vega get away with that!" Said JR.

"Well he was CLOSE!" Batista exclaimed. "What do you think he's hiding under there, guys? I bet he IS ugly! He's trying to hide it! OR he's actually a criminal on the run!"

"Yeah I KNOW who Ultimate Spider-Man is!" Kari exclaimed, "And NO he isn't ugly! He is just proud of his PRIVACY. He's like a TRUE luchador!"

Cactus Man KNEES Vega, going to the ropes and coming back RIGHT into a grab to the neck by Vega's arm...and then Cactus Man escapes via elbows...Vega lets go...and Cactus Man grabs him from behind...BRIDGING DRAGON SUPLEX!

1...

2...

Vega kicks out, and the matador rolls onto his stomach and gets up onto his knees. *KICK!* And now he's getting Shoot Kicks once again! One kick, two kick! Left kick, right kick! And after one huge wind up...

...

...one last kick RIGHT to the head! Vega falls down, and Wolf gets on the apron but gets knocked back down by Cactus Man via a knee to the face! Now he goes back to Vega- _AND IS TRIPPED INTO A SMALL PACKAGE!_

 _"QUICK SMALL PACKAGE, FITTING FOR THE MATADOR AS HE GOES FOR A QUICK FINISH NOW!" Exclaimed Brad._

 _1..._

 _2..._

Cactus man breaks the pin, and Vega gets up and runs to the corner! Cactus Man gives chase, and Vega runs to the near left corner...

...

...and he scales it to the top...

...

...backflips over a shocked Cactus Man...

...

... _AND HE CLASPS HIS WAIST AND DELIVERS A CRISP BRIDGING GERMAN SUPLEX!_

 _"WOOOW!" Exclaimed Snob._

 _"OH LORD, THAT'S THE IZUNA DRIVEEER!" Dashie shouted, "VEGA PULLIN' OUT MOVES FROM STREET FIGHTER!"_

The referee counts the pin!

1...

...

2...

...

SPIDER-MAN LEAPS INTO ACTION, BREAKING THE PIN IN THE NICK OF TIME!

"JUST BARELY! JUST BARELY BREAKING THE PIN! CACTUS SPIDERS NEED SOME OFFENSE FOR A PIN, BUT VEGA AND WOLF'S TRICKS JUST KEEP COMING!" JR shouted. "THAT 'IZUNA DRIVER' WAS IMPRESSIVE, AND I THINK THAT WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HIM THE PIN IF SPIDER-MAN HADN'T RAN IN!"

Crowd: THAT WAS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THAT WAS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

But no matter HOW awesome that was, it didn't procure a win. Vega holds his head with NO IDEA how to win. Wolf was trying to be a distraction. But NOTHING ELSE was working.

And Wolf, on the outside, BEATS HIS HEAD over and over! He tried MULTIPLE TIMES to win those belts. And he failed EVERY TIME. He COULDN'T LOSE this time.

Spider-Man had Vega's ire. He knew Vega wanted his mask. He had to stay away from him to protect his identity. He's reigned far too long to let his reign end here. He and Cactus NEEDED the big win in the big stage.

And Cactus Man had another plan. One he needed to work. THERE WAS NO OTHER PLAN...

"These men giving their all here, all for the glory of tag team gold. And ONE OF THESE TEAMS...is leaving with GLORY at The FWAs!" JR said.

Vega tags in Wolf, and Vega Dropkicks Spidey out the ring. Wolf picks up Cactus Man and grabs the neck...

...meanwhile, Vega goes for a Diving Knee to the head of USM...and USM DODGES. KICK to the gut! USM heads onto the apron...

...and then he starts GYRATING HIS HIPS TO MOCK VEGA...

"HAHAHA Good one!" Kari chuckled.

"Nah he doesn't have the hips for it..." Snob said.

And Miles jumps off and Headscissors Vega head first into the barricade!

And Wolf grabs Cactus for The Three-Quarter Headlock...

...Cutter-is pushed off! Wolf turns around AND GUT KICK! Cactus Man taps his head and runs to the ropes...

"The Bush Cutter (Scissors Kick)? He's tried this TWICE and it didn't work!" Batista pointed out. "BAD IDEA!"

...and he comes back and Wolf stands upright dodge...nothing? Cactus Man DIDN'T go for The Bush Cutter! He just kicks Wolf in the stomach and puts him between his legs!

"He tricked him! Pulling Wolf RIGHT into his game! He TRICKED THE TRICKSTER!" Shouted JR.

Cactus Man lifts him into a Prawn Hold...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND HE LOWERS HIM DOWN TO NEARLY BEND HIM INTO A RIGHT ANGLE WITH THE POWERBOMB LUNGBLOWER!**_

 _ **"OH GOD THE SPINE FOLDING OVER THE KNEES!" JR cringed. "THAT POWERBOMB TOOK ALL THE AIR OUT OF WOLF!"**_

 _ **"CACTUS MAN PULLED WOLF IN WITH HIS NEW MOVE!" Kari cheered.**_

 _ **"AND DAMN THIS CROWD IS FIRE! COUNT DAT SHHHHHHHHH...REF!" Dashie freaked out while flailing his arms!**_

Woodson gets down to count the pin!

ONE...

...

...

TWO...

...

...

THRE- _ **VEGA PULLS WOLF OUT FROM UNDER THE PIN AND OUT OF THE RING! RIGHT AT THE LAST POSSIBLE SECOND, VEGA'S WEAKENED BODY MANAGES TO SAVE THE MATCH FOR HIS TEAM!**_

 _ **Crowd: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Some Crowd Members: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

 _ **"NOOO!" Kari SCREAMED while holding her head.**_

 _ **"YEEES!" Batista cheered, "RING AWARENESS, TRUE SKILL TAKES BRAINPOWER! CACTUS MAN ALMOST HAD IT, BUT VEGA MADE THE GREATEST SAVE I'VE SEEN ANYONE DO ON THIS SHOW YET!"**_

 _ **"SAVING WOLF'S ASS IN THE NICK OF TIME AFTER BEING ATTACKED BY SPIDER-MAN!" Exclaimed JR. "I CAN'T SAY HE'S THE BEST HUMAN BEING, BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I CAN'T GIVE A MAN PRAISE FOR HIS SKILL! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT FORMER SINGLES CHAMPIONS, TEAMING TOGETHER! "AND THEY'RE TAKING IT TO A TEAM THAT'S BEEN TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS SINCE LAST SEPTEMBER!"**_

 _ **"AND LOOK AT CACTUS & SPIDEY...LOOK AT THEIR EXPRESSIONS...DISAPPOINTMENT ALL ACROSS THE BOARD!" Snob exclaimed.**_

Cactus Man POUNDS his fists onto the mat! After rolling over onto his arms and knees, Cactus Man tries to find ANOTHER plan! Ultimate runs the ropes...and Vega is holding onto Wolf, both helping one another stay upright. Wolf is keeping hold of Vega...

...

...but he gets pushed away WHEN USM CRASHES INTO HIM WITH AN OVER-THE-TOP ROPE SENTON! The crowd claps and cheers for USM, just APPRECIATING the skill the kid has!

"PERFECT successor to the first Spider-Man in the business, I see big things for him in his companies. I believe this is his first non-developmental title belt as well!" JR said.

USM picks up Vega, who was holding his stomach inside his white shirt. He goes to throw him into the steel steps...

"Spider-Man trying to get rid of Vega with a throw to the steps-* _SLASH_ *- _OH GOD HIS MASK! WHAT THE HECK DID VEGA JUST PULL OUT!?" Kari squealed!_

 _"I-I THINK VEGA JUST USED HIS CLAW THINGS TO RIP DUDE'S MASK APART!" Dashie exclaimed. "HOLY-I THINK I SAW HIS FACE!"_

 _"OF ALL THE LOW-DOWN, ROTTEN THINGS YOU COULD DO IN A MATCH LIKE THIS! THAT'S THE MAN'S IDENTITY DAMMIT!" Jim Ross shouted angrily. "HOW DO YOU GO AROUND RIPPING OFF SUPERHERO'S MASKS!?"_

 _SPIDER-MAN COVERS HIS FACE IN SHOCK, MAKING SURE HIS FACE WASN'T FACING THE CAMERA! BUT VEGA STILL ROLLS HIM INTO THE RING! SPIDER-MAN STILL COVERS HIS FACE, BUT PEOPLE CAN SEE HE AT LEAST HAS BROWN SKIN AND SHORT HAIR!_

 _"I-I SEE HIM! OH LORD HE'S HIDEOUS! HE'S A MONSTER! I SEE WHY HE COVERED HIS FACE, MY GOD HE'S UGLY! HIS MOTHER PROBABLY DISOWNED HIM!" Batista exclaimed jokingly._

 _"OH WILL YOU STOP!?" JR asked Batista. "THIS IS A MAN'S LIVELIHOOD VEGA'S TRYING TO RUIN!"_

This was SO serious, the referee needed to call down people to assist! Security and The Flash ran over to check on Spider-Man, trying to procure a temporary mask for him to use. Cactus Man, worried for what was happening, was trying to check on Spider-Man. They rolled USM out of the ring to cover him up...

...and Vega stands on the apron, soaking in the humiliation. "Mmmm...his ugliness...both inside and out...is the true reason for his mask. It brings me GREAT SATISFACTION to see his humiliation..."

"What a sick freak..." Said Kari.

"This isn't something that HAPPENS a lot, if EVER. MOST people respect the hero's mask and leave it alone!" JR said. "And others who try aren't as successful! Vega is setting a VERY VERY awful precedence!"

Crowd: **_AAASSHOOOLE! AAASSHOOOLE! AAASSHOOOLE! AAASSHOOOLE!_**

Vega sees Cactus Man charge right at him, and jumps off the apron while holding his side. Cactus DEMANDS for Vega to get back in the ring and fight him like a man!

...And Vega simply gets on the apron...

...

...and Cactus Man preps for a fight BEFORE HE HAS HIS ARM GRABBED FROM BEHIND!

"WOLF! WOLF FROM BEHIND!" Shouted Jim Ross.

 _CACTUS MAN IS PULLED RIGHT IN FOR THE CUTTER! WOLF SLAMS HIM TO THE MAT WITH THE CUTTER!_

 _"CUTTER FROM WOLF CONNECTS! BOTH LEGS HOOKED, REFEREE SEES IT!" Jim Ross shakes his head, "WOLF WITH ONE LAST TRICK!"_

 _1..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _2..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _3!_

 _"AND IT FINALLY NETS HIM THE TAG TEAM TITLES!" Screamed JR, "AFTER ALL THOSE TRICKS, AND VEGA'S EVIL SCHEMES, THE CREEPIEST SONS OF BITCHES IN THE BUSINESS JUST SCORE THEMSELVES NEW HARDWARE! BUT BEST BELIEVE THEY DID IT AFTER SOME TRULY DISTASTEFUL SCHEMES!"_

 _"OOOOOOOH NOOOO..." Kari held her head up and audibly groaned so loud, it almost overshadowed the rest of the commentary, "Not THESE TWO..."_

 _"VEGA & WOLF! WORLD'S SEXIEST TAG TEAM WINS IT ALL!" Cheered Batista._

After the bell rings, "Zero" and its trap-like beat was the victory music for what may have been the most sensual title celebration ever. The WWT Announcer declares for all...

"Here are your winners...and THE NEW FUSION Tag Team Champions; Wolf Lancaster & Vega!"

...while Chuck Woodson hands them their new belts. Wolf...looks legitimately emotional, FINALLY winning the belt that eluded him since last year. And Vega gets new gold to his name, and proceeds to kiss the belt. "NOW...you're BEAUTIFUL..."

"Folks, a FUN match...with some sexy winners, it seems." Snob raised an eyebrow. "Mhm...but I gotta say, WHAT a fun match! And...what a crazy ending..."

"CRAZY? Talk about MESSED UP. He could have EXPOSED Spidey! And THEN what would arch-villains do? HARRASS him and his family!" Exclaimed Kari.

"Ah please, A LOT of Marvel heroes don't have private alter egos! So why should SPIDER-MAN have one? He ain't special! DRAX THE DESTROYER doesn't have one." Batista said.

"Oh good for Drax then." Mocked Kari. "But he isn't SPIDER-MAN..."

With a temporary generic mask on, USM slides into the ring to check on Cactus Man. The Navi is holding his neck in pain, finally realizing what just happened. Cactus Man consoles USM, telling him that it wasn't HIS fault. Of course, he sounds a bit miffed when saying that. But he wasn't going to start an argument here or anything. Instead, he just holds his head and watches on...

...as Vega and Wolf walk up the ramp, their earlier entourage of ladies in corsets and heels all over them. "For you...Ms. Ambrooosiaaa..." Wolf says as he winks into the stands and once again makes out with his belt.

"Can...can we just...can we have the male briefcase winner cash in on them?" Kari asked.

"When they could go for OTHER tag belts?" Asked Dashie.

"ANYTHING is better than THESE TWO WEIRDOS as champions..." Kari held her head and tried to cope with this.

"Well...you can like them...or hate them...and I see most people HATING them right now..." JR said. "...BUT the certain thing is...THESE TWO are your FUSION Tag Team Champions. And they aim to make the business BEAUTIFUL...so they say."

Wolf crouches with the belt on his shoulder before flexing. And Vega stands upright and raises it in the air...

...and we now head backstage...

...

...and we have Penny Sanchez at a locker-room door. She dusts off her short green dress and then knocks on the door. After a few seconds, it opens...

...and out comes Gilgit-Baltistan, a Countryball with possibly one of the biggest matches of her career tonight.

"Um...Gilgit, I was wondering if I could get a short interview with you?" Penny asked.

She was currently STILL mentally preparing in her locker room with her head down. However, When Penny knocked, she straightened herself up and walked up to the door. "Sure!" She agreed with some pep, not showing any signs of nervousness here.

"Okay...I think we all want to know...after everything you've gone through since you first started...and even receiving a concussion that put you out for MONTHS...why do you think GWEN TEN should be your first opponent back? Why even put your name on that ballot?" Penny asked her.

Gilgit looks down for a minute to think, then answers Penny. "Well... You seeeeee... Before my injury... I was still fairly unknown. I worked around here and there. But for the most part I was a nobody... And then I went to PROGRESS, with the highest of hopes. You see, While I was in PROGRESS, I was more well known... I was a rookie people liked. And that was fine enough for me... And theeeen... Cyber Sunday. I got brutalized and put on the shelf for months. And the multiverse changes a lot. That's a fact. By the time I returned, I was once again... A nobody. I could barely get booked. I fell off the map completely. And I was back to being a stress ball, a pushover opponent who was now made of glass... And then I saw the ballot. If I'm being honest... I saw it as a chance to prove myself again. That I wasn't just some pushover, vacation opponent... And that's exactly what I plan to do tonight."

Her positive answer got her some cheers, though Penny could only look on with a two raised eyebrows and a forlorn look. "...So your first choice to have as a comeback opponent...is Gwen Ten?" Asked Penny. "...Gilgit...you could very well go back on the injured reserve list...or be forced into retirement. She's a spiteful human being. But she's also adept in the ring. And you...well...many say you aren't there yet. Are you sure this is the route you want to go?"

Gilgit's expression went a bit contemplative for a bit. "I... have had second thoughts here and there... And yes, I know that I am not NEARLY as experienced at this sport compared to her... But she is someone big. She is someone people talk about 24/7. About all her evils and vices. She picked me... Because she thought she could have a break. But you know what? I'm not going to LET her have a break... I'll try my best and prove myself as more than just another victim."

"Well you have some positivity, that's for sure. I wish you good luck. Honestly. Any last words for the people? Last words for fans, family, friends...Gwen?" Penny asked.

And Gilgit gave one look into the camera with a reassuring look.

"Well... For all my family, friends, my loved ones in general...Don't worry. I won't just LET Gwen make me 'another victim'... And I guess those same words can go to Gwen herself."

And now we leave the backstage area, and go to a match graphic featuring a sky and several high speed super streaks zooming through the air. FInally, one streak revealed a superhero called "The Ball Breaker" and another streak flew by that revealed another hero called "The Unknown Entity". And it was all under the label, "HOLY WORLD WIDE WEB, BATMAN!"

"Well folks, up next after this break will be MORE awards, this time from The Superstar section!" Mr. TV announced on the mic, "AND.. Cage will defend his Internet Championship against the rookie known as Ryan Griffin! A battle for fame and power! Ryan trying his BEST to become a SOMEBODY in the business, just like Gilgit earlier! Though I think Johnny chose the safer path. It's all next...on The Fiction Wrestling Awards on NBC!"

And as we pan around to different wrestling names in the audience, Timmy Turner speaks to everyone via the PA.

 **"The Fiction Wrestling Awards is brought to you by: Ciroc! You only buy it because it takes your mind off the fact that you aren't REALLY a millionaire!"**

(Commercial)


	3. FWM Internet Title

**"And welcome back to The Fiction Wrestling Awards! And now, back to our host: Mr. TV!"** Exclaimed the voice of Twilight Sparkle as we go to the audience where Mr. TV is holding a mic.

"Welcome back to The FWAs! And we have LOADS of awards to hand out still! We only SCRATCHED the surface!" Exclaimed TV. "I'm right here next to SONIC THE HEDGHOG! And Sonic...how is Amy Rose? Any updates?"

Sonic sighed in his seat, a grimace on his face. "Amy's fine...well, as fine as anyone with a near broken leg can be. Apparently, SOMEONE attacked her in the hospital not too long ago. Gee, I wonder who that could be..." Sonic then glared over at Zoe Payne, sitting a ways from them, before shaking his head. "At the least, it's just the leg, but it did set her recovery back a bit. I don't know how long she'll be out, but she's trying her damndest to get back into wrestling. It's a tough time, but you know Amy...always trying to stay positive. Hopefully, we'll be seeing her again real soon. Definitely would be a bright spot for me considering recent events."

"Hopefully..." Mr. TV said. "Well...want to help me announce a winner, Sonic?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I've done that before, haven't I? Nothing to it..." Sonic shrugged.

"Okay then!" Exclaimed Mr. TV. "...Now...let's play a game! I show you a symbol, and you tell me who this symbol represents! Ready?" Asked Mr. TV. "Ready? VILLAINESS OF THE YEAR..." Mr. TV brought in a box that materialized next to him, and then pulled out the first item: a baton and a picture of The PCUW Women's Championship taped to it. "Who is it?"

"Well, looks like we got a surprise winner here, because this one is going to TANYA BLAKE!" Sonic announced to boos from the crowd.

A spawned assistant walks over to Tanya Blake, handing her the trophy. Tanya twirls her baton and kisses her new trophy. "IVORY NEVER WON ONE OF THESE!"

"I believe she ended Gwen's hold upon Villain of the Year. NEXT UP...The HEROINE OF THE YEAR..." Mr. TV next pulls from the box...a pair of gauntlets. Specifically The Premium Hearts. "Should be obvious."

"Of course it is. I know this girl all too well, known her for her whole career. And who else is it but **TIFA LOCKHART!"** Sonic announced.

Tifa was stunned by such a thing, that she won an award for that. But then a smile, erupted from her face and she said "Well...at least all my efforts weren't in vain. Thank you so much."

An assistant hands Tifa the award, and then proceeds to give the little kids of Tifa lollipops.

"Now VILLAIN OF THE YEAR..." Mr. TV pulls from the box next...a toga. "Huh...not my color..."

"Definitely not mine. And whether people like it or not, and I sure don't like this guy...we have ourselves a TWO-TIME BACK TO BACK WINNER IN **JASON GRACE!"** Sonic announced.

The assistant hands Jason his award, and the pats Annabeth on the head. Jason takes his award from the assistant who gives it to him and raises it high in a triumph, "ROMA INVICTA!"

"Next, we have HERO OF THE YEAR..." TV pull something else out. It makes a whirring noise...and he pulls out a toy Omnitrix.

"...What the hell? I mean, I know this guy was nominated, but he is a bit of a jackass... Oh great, his ego's gonna get bigger..." Sonic groaned. "The winner... **BEN TENNYSON.**...Yay."

The assistants come to Ben, handing him the award in a sorta-kinda ironic way.

"DAMN RIGHT it's yay." The Tenth Wonder of the World stood up…and threw up a Legend Killer pose with now TWO FWAs in hand, proclaiming to all, "YOU'RE WELCOME! YOU'RE AAAAALLLL WELCOME!"

"And the next...and final award..SHOCKER of the Year..." Said TV. "NOW...this was a HUUUGE TIE! Who wins this one?"

A drum roll happens, and the drum rolls longer and longer...

...

...

...

...and out comes...a CWF Championship replica.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. "...DAMN...I think...I think the Shocker of the Year...the winner is **JC** **COSTING SPONGEBOB THE CWF TITLE!"** He announced.

"Actually it was JC, but YES!" Exclaimed TV, "CWF wins an FWA!"

The assistant hands JC his award, and the crowd boos the former good guy boss. But he just sighs and looks on the bright side. HE has a new award! Still, he shouts,"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Thaaank youuu, Sonic!" Exclaimed Mr. TV. "And nooow...back to the backstage! Congratulations to all the winners!"

We go backstage, where we meet up with one of the champions defending their belt tonight...

...well...THREE of them defending their belts tonight...

... _The FWM Trios Champions, The Legion._

"And there goes The Trio who'll be defending their championships tonight." Said Snob said, "The one-line spammers that they are, they SHOULD be making a good promo. But I think they spoke on the red carpet. DIO, Metal Sonic, & Krieg the Psycho are keeping QUIET tonight. Only THEIR ACTIONS will be heard tonight, they said."

DIO, Krieg, & MS walk down the halls, beltless since they're hanging over the ring. They suddenly stop. They look to the side, with varying expressions. DIO is smirking...Krieg is smiling...Metal Sonic's eyes just flash...

...as they all take a look at AWF's Trio's Champions, The Chimeras: Takashi Komuro, leader Masaru Daimon, and Jotaro Kujo. The crowd _**BURSTS**_ into a joyous celebration of easgerness as DIO smirks at the stone-faced Jotaro. Two trios, top of their games, stare each other down. The crowd chants, "YES! YES! YES!" while Marcus finally speaks up, staring lazily at DIO. The delinquents stare down the violent ones...

"...Well?" Asked Masaru. "...what do you wanna do? Stare...or something else?"

"..." The trio of champions stare at them some more, doing nothing but staring at AWF's premiere trio. But after a chuckle from Krieg and a shake of DIO's head, all three of them walk away from the AWF Trio's Champions. They said nothing...left nothing. They had a more pressing issue to attend to tonight.

"Tensions between two teams..." Said Jim Ross. "One from each team knows the other well."

We come back to the ring, and the bell rings for the next match. The crowd was ready for the next match, and The WWT Announcer stands in the ring with mic in hand.

"The following contest if scheduled for one-fall; and it is for The FWM Internet Championship!" He exclaimed.

"The Television Title's obvious evolution." JR said. "The INTERNET Championship, created during Best in the World a few years ago. Johnny Cage has reigned for, in 'real time' as you characters call it, about three years and possibly going on four. That is impressive, with a few defenses already under his belt. But he has a young lion trying to prove his mettle here tonight in the form of Ryan Griffin."

"Griffin has said that he has gone through a lot to even still be here. And he wants to be THE GUY who finally takes the gold off of Johnny Cage." Said Kari. "I support his cause. I like to see young guys get the nod, y'know?"

"DESERVING young guys." Batista said. "All this kid does is whine about his life. 'Wah, my cousin hits me. Boo-hoo, you're so mean.'. MAN UP. The Nut Punch will probably be ineffective here..."

"Always so...pleasant, David." Said Snob as a wolf's howl can be heard in the PA.

 ** _You took it all away, I give it all away  
_**

 ** _Can't take my freedom  
_**

 ** _Here to change the game, a banner made of pain  
_**

 ** _I built my kingdom_**

Ryan Griffin, coming out to the tune of Downstait's "Kingdom", is wearing a white pair of trunks and a white jacket.

"Coming to the ring first; the challenger; Ryan Griffin!" Exclaimed the WWT Announcer.

"The rookie has gone through a lot. James Griffin, ACW star and the last Intercontinental Champion, is his cousin and we have heard many an abuse story about him." Said JR.

"It's very cruel what James did to his cousin. I really am glad to hear that Ryan rose through that adversity though." Kari said. "Proves how strong he is. And I think that resiliency is what will lead him to the top."

"Yeah yeah, resiliency...all I hear is a kid making excuses for why he isn't a star." Batista said. "Many a wrestler has had adversity. We're WRESTLERS. We barely get paid when we first start out. But he's special? Give me a break. It's all a sob story used to try and get people on his side."

"Or...and this maaay be a stretch..." Snob said, "...Maybe... _he just wants to tell his story to encourage people like him_."

"Yeah that is a stretch. I can't see anyone being as whiny as Griffin." Batista replied, which made Snob roll his eyes.

Ryan gets on the apron and raises a fist to minimal cheers. The crowd doesn't know much about him yet. But he GUARANTEED...he would win them over by the end of the match.

"Ryan Griffin knows the crowd may not be on his side that much here." JR said. "Which is unfortunate, but a reality for stars frequently. He vows to win some people over tonight. He wants the whole crowd to see that he has the heart and the skill to stay in this business."

"Hey, my boy, he won me over. Shoot. I think he'll do GREAT." Dashie said. "Just gotta go out there and do it, man!"

Ryan steps into the ring, hearing a bunch of people chants, "CAGED! CAGED! CAGED! CAGED!" He knew it would take some work, but at least he could see his family and friends.

And back onstage, we have several cameramen running about. A red carpet is being rolled down the incredibly long ramp...and the interns doing this may not be getting paid...

"It seems we're getting a REALLY REALLY big show here." JR said. "Cage with the paparazzi coming out."

 _ **"QUIET ON THE SET!"**_ Announced... _Cassie Cage_ , who was wearing a long dress and held a megaphone in her hands. She wore sunglasses as well, and was currently yelling to the crowd while she directed. "AND...now...' _FWAs...Featuring JOHNNY CAGE...Take One...aaaand... **ACTION**!"_

 ** _I Am Perfection!_**

 ** _Perfection!_**

Beta Wolf's "I Am Perfection" brings out Sonya Blade, the Special Forces commander. And she herself is arm in arm...with the man himself. The man getting a major pop from the crowd...and the man drawing a serious glare from Ryan.

"And his opponent; he is The FWM Internet Champion; Johnny Cage!"

We go to the audience, where Mr. TV is standing next to the future Internet Title challenger in Hope Estheim. TV speaks to Estheim, "Hope Estheim, as the NEXT challenger for the belt...any opinions on who you think wins this match?"

Hope replies, "I will say Johnny cage is more likely to win this match. Though I am not counting Ryan out at the moment he might surprise me."

Cage gets escorted down the ramp by his ex-wife on one arm and his daughter on the other, which gets the sympathy cheer from those who love a good celebrity and his family. "I CAN GET THE SYMPATHY CHEERS TOO, GRIFFEY!" Cage mocks while winking at several fans. He tells his ex and daughter to hold for a moment while he goes and signs a guy's autograph.

"Cage has been champion for years, and his underdog status has switched over to Griffin." JR said. "The former WCW Cartoon World Champion went through a slump for years, and is only just now getting his groove back."

"He's had his groove...just couldn't remember how to use it." Batista said. "He had to remember what made Cage such a great Kombatant. Use your flair and style in the ring...not just your promos. And THAT flair and style has kept Cage with that Internet Title since winning it from that goofball Colt Anderson."

"Cage, though is getting very...VEEERY...cocky right now though." Said Kari.

"Yeah, he is...but he's ALWAYS been like that." Snob said. "It isn't new. He wins more now is all."

"Griffin, though...I dunno, y'all. I see it." Dashie said. "I SEE it! I feel something BIG about to happen! BIG title switch! Griffin gon' SHOCK us!"

"You keep saying that, Dashie." Batista said. "Want you to eat those words when Griffin's inexperience gives way to a Cage victory."

Referee Jimmy Aaron, after Cage enters the ring and raises the belt up, is given the belt so he can raise it in the air. The music dies down, and Sonya and Cassie leave the ring, with Cassie kissing and hugging her father for good luck. JC turns around to Ryan while the crowd chants, "CAGED! CAGED! CAGED! CAGED!"

The graphic for the Internet Title, which is a few cables wrapping around a laptop screen before digital code spells out "INTERNET TITLE". We hope the graphics guy got paid too.

"The TV Title...another battle of the underdog for Johnny Cage...but NOW it seems like the underdog ISN'T Cage." JR said. "Who wins The TV Title? Let's find out now."

And the bell rings, with Cage and Ryan meeting in the middle of the ring. Cage grapples with Ryan, putting in a Headlock and holding it in tight. He smirks while holding onto Ryan, yelling "I GOT YOUR NUMBER, KIDDO! THIS IS THE STAR'S SHOW NOW!" Ryan backs into the ropes, and then pushes Cage off for an Irish Whip. Cage comes back off the rebound while Ryan ran towards him and a quick Shoulder Block takes him down to the floor. Cage bounces off the ropes again, mostly to tease. He slooows down the bounce...and starts doing the Fargo Strut while Ryan tries to get up. Ryan glares up at Cage, getting up while Cage smirks and tries to wrestle with a grab to the arm and an Arm Drag.

"Cage doing a Fargo Strut, made famous by Jackie Fargo and used by Jeff Jarrett...and used by Cage now as a way to be the cock about town right now." Said JR.

(*SKIP*)

Cage leaps over a forearm, and Ryan turns around to get a Dropkick from Cage. This takes him to the mat, and Cage grabs Ryan and hooks the neck. He runs for a Bulldog...and Ryan pushes him off. Cage turns around and Ryan DROPKICKS Cage...and MISSES when Cage goes down and does a split! The crowd goes, "WHOOOA!" as Ryan crashes and burns. Cage gets up, and RIGHT HANDS Ryan! Griffin stumbles, and Cage grabs the arm and pulls him in for a Bulldog! Ryan holds his head, and slaps his hand on the mat. Ryan tries to get up...and Cage raises a hand...offering up another grapple. Ryan, holding his head while on one knee, looks up at Cage and grimaces before rising to his feet and going to grapple Cage. Another grapplefest happens, with Johnny pushing down on Cage to force him to his knees...before Ryan starts making a but of a comeback...

...so Cage reverses by letting one arm go, twists around the right arm alone, and gets behind Ryan. And NOW he lifts him and slams him with a Hammerlock Back Suplex!

"And another battle of grappling goes in Cage's direction. Cage outsmarting and outwrestling the kid here." JR said.

"He's got the jitters, JR. Cage KNOWS the big stage. This kid's never been the star of an elementary school play!" Exclaimed Batista. "It's EASY!"

(*SKIP*)

Johnny kicks the gut of Ryan and grabs the neck and PLANTS him with a DDT! And Ryan rolls next to the ropes, getting near frustrated by the fact that he can't mount an offense...

"Cage doing his damndest to make sure Ryan gets nothin in edge-wise." Said JR.

"As it should be. The kid can't rely on luck or emotion to try and get something in this time." Batista said.

Cage, after a laugh, raises a hand once more. He's challenging him to ANOTHER grapple. Ryan goes, "REALLY...?" and just shakes his head. ...But then he gets an idea...and decides to go for it.

"Ryan about to take another challenge..." JR said. "I do not think this is a good idea."

"Hahaha dumb decisions will nooot get him a title." Said Batista with a chuckle.

Ryan gets up and Cage goes to grapple with Ryan...

...BUT RYAN KICKS CAGE'S GUT! Cage holds his stomach, and Ryan smirks before running to the corner. Cage goes after him, and he can't react in time when Ryan scales the corner and flips off to deliver The Rebel Yell (Whisper in the Wind)! Griffin crashes onto Cage, and Ryan gets up and starts to feel the fire. He runs the ropes and jumps into the air to deliver The Rebel End (Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog)! But Cage catches him before throwing him off for a Powerbomb! Cage lands on his feet, and Ryan Wheel Kicks Cage in the face! Ryan gets up, and so does Cage after him. Ryan starts throwing fists and backhands to Cage, who can't catch up for a moment. Ryan then goes for a high kick to the head...which is caught by Cage and pulled in. And Cage throws him with a Capture Suplex!

(*SKIP*)

Cage grabs Ryan as he comes back, Back Body Dropping him over his head...but RYAN ACTUALLY MANAGES TO LAND ON HIS FEET! The crowd was impressed by that, cheering for the recovery before grabbing the arm of Cage from behind. And he jumps to deliver an Arm-Trap Neckbreaker! And now Ryan runs to the near right corner and runs up it...he Moonsaults off-MAKES SURE HE DOESN'T FALL FOR THE DOUBLE FEET THAT WOULD IMPEDE HIM! Cage's feet are held up, and Ryan spreads the legs, jumps up, and LEG DROPS him in the middle! Cage holds his midsection, and tries to get up. So Ryan waits for Cage to get up...

...Cage rises to his feet...

...and Ryan runs the ropes...

...Cage stands to his feet...

...REBEL END- _CAGE INTERCEPTS THE LEG DROP BULLDOG WITH THE SHADOW KICK_ (Spinning Leg Drop) _THAT LAYS OUT RYAN!_

"SHADOW KICK TAKES RYAN OUT THE AIR! GRIFFIN DOWN FOR THE COUNT!" Exclaimed JR, "AND THAT MISTAKE MAY JUST COST HIM THE MATCH!"

ONE...

TWO...

Kickout! Ryan manages to get out of the pin!

"And STILL...stays in this match, but he CANNOT go back on the offensive right now! Cage is still taking Cage to his feet. And I think he's thinking...top rope..." JR said.

"The top rope...something tells me he wants that Top Rope Bulldog. The 'You Got Caged'!" Said Snob.

"Cage, throughout all his cockiness...you HAVE to say that that counter earlier was STILL athletically impressive." Said Batista. "NO denial!"

Cage, with Ryan at the top, now heads to the top of the near left corner. He grabs the neck, and holds it tight as he JUMPS...

...

...or he would, if he could. Ryan stays on the top, and begins punching Cage in the face. Cage will NOT let go for the life of him. So Ryan starts HEADBUTTING him!

"Now he's resorted to HEADBUTTS." Said Snob. "That's how you KNOW someone is serious."

He HEADBUTTS him REPEATEDLY...and then Cage wobbles, feeling himself about to fall off. So, he decides to fall off on his OWN accord by backflipping off the corner and then bounce off the apron before backflipping onto the ground feet first!

"ONCE AGAIN...Johnny Cage's ATHLETICISM is on POINT!" Exclaimed JR.

The crowd chants, "CAGED! CAGED! CAGED! CAGED!" again while Johnny bows to the crowd and Ryan stands up on the corner.

"Hey that's the star of 'Ninja Mime'!" Exclaimed Batista exclaimed. "He's a famous star who does his own stunts!"

"I've been meaning to review that one for a while..." Snob muttered.

Cage turned around and continued to bow to everyone who was cheering him **_BUT HE DOESN'T SEE THE CHALLENGER SENTON BOMB OFF THE TOP AND DIVE ONTO HIM!_**

 _"RYAN GRIFFIN SACRIFICING LIFE AND LIMB TO PROVE HIS WORTH TO EVERYONE!" Exclaimed JR, "AND I THINK HE'S WINNING ME OVER AT LEAST!"_

 _"I MEAN, THAT WAS COOL, BUT IT WON'T GET HIM THE WIN!" Batista exclaimed._

 _"DAMAGE BUILD UP, DAVE! DAMAGE BUILD UP!" Exclaimed Kari._

Ryan gets up to his feet, holding his feet and pumping a fist! The crowd begins chanting, "THAT WAS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*" for a moment.

"I think he's winning some people over here." Said Dashie. "I LIKE that! You GO, my boy!"

(*SKIP*)

Ryan throws the champion into the ring, and now climbs onto the apron. Johnny gets up via the ropes, stumbling backwards as Ryan springboards and grabs the neck to drive Johnny down onto the face first with a Bulldog! He rolls, getting to his hands and knees, and stands up. He motions for Johnny to stand up, URGING him to get to his feet! The crowd gives Johnny his cheers, but there is a pocket of them getting behind Ryan right now.

"Ryan with some plan to end this match, possibly." Said JR, "What's he got planned for Cage? Is he going for his Rebel End again?"

"He hasn't been able to hit that YET..." Said Batista. "Like HELL he'd be able to get it NOW."

Ryan runs forward at Cage, who QUICKLY sees it coming and goes for a Prawn Hold counter...though Ryan ACTUALLY spun around and grabbed Cage in a waistlock. He throws him into the near right corner with a German Suplex, and then lifts him to the top. And now he grabs the head of Cage...and it seems like...

...he lifts him for a MUSCLE BUSTER! He carries Cage around the ring for a bit, trying to find the perfect place to land this!

"I think that's a Muscle Buster! A Muscle Buster could EASILY end this match right here!" Exclaimed JR. "This could end CAREERS at that! He needs to be careful, that move may be the end of Cage in many ways!"

"It can't be, Cage knocks how to escape this!" Batista is a bit shaky with his words, "...Right?"

Ryan...marches...

...

...

...

...the crowd watching in awe...

...

...

...

...and Cage begins SQUIRMING...

...

...

...

...but it matters not, MUSCLE BUSTER CONNECTS! Cage's neck is COMPACTED on the shoulder of Ryan, and his back is PLANTED FIRMLY onto the mat!

"OH NO!: Exclaimed Batista. "THE STARS IN THE SKY MAY LOSE ANOTHER OF THEIR OWN!"

"Ryan Griffin makes the pin as quick as he can, but is it enough?" Asked Jim Ross. "Can he pull off the upset right here?"

Ryan hops onto Cage and hooks both legs!

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

CAGE KICKS OUT! Ryan SLAPS the mat, in URGENT NEED of trying to find a way to beat Cage!

"Cage finding the power to kick out, and I don't even think Cage had any idea that this would be a TRIAL." Said JR. "He was way too cocky in the early goings, and it gave Griffin the openings he needed to fight back!"

"Yeah Cage is gonna need to do a lot more WRESTLING and a lot less walk & cock." Snob said.

Cage is barely moving, and Ryan tries to pick him up. But Cage is way too limp. Which...poses a very good opportunity. Ryan decides that he's going to take advantage of this as fast as he can. So Griffin decides to go to the far right corner, and heads to the apron to begin his ascent. Hgih-risk? Yes. But he wanted the high-reward.

"High-rent district! The prices are high, but the view is TOO BEAUTIFUL!" Exclaimed The Snob.

"And oooh boy if he LANDS THIS." Dashie said. "I dunno what he's going for, but he can get something GOOD off of it! Cage ain't even MOVIN'!"

Ryan heads to the top...and begins standing up...

...

...and looks down at JOHNNY CAGE KIPPING UP (Crowd: WOW!) AND JUMPING ON THE ROPES TO MAKE HIM FALL AND CROTCH HIMSELF ON THE CORNER!

"WHOA CAGE! CAGE WAS PLAYING POSSUM! HE WENT LIMP TO LURE RYAN INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY!" Snob exclaimed. "I mean...MAN he's an ass! But he is ONE FINE ASS..."

"Erm...my boy..." Dashie raised a finger.

"I'm not correcting myself." Snob flatly said.

Cage held his neck while wincing, really not taking that Muscle Buster very well. But he had a match to win, so there was no time to complain...

...so he runs towards James, _HOPS from the floor to the top, grabs the neck..._

"OOOOH MAN!" Batista marked, "Oh SORRY Ryan, but-"

 _...AND JUMPS OFF THE TOP WITH HIS TOP-ROPE BULLDOG!_

 _"YOU! GOT! CAGED" Batista shouted the name of the move. "END IT!"_

 _"I DON'T THINK RYAN'S GETTING UP FROM THAT ONE!" Snob exclaimed. "MIDDLE OF THE RING! NOWHERE TO GET A ROPE BREAK! OFF THE TOP ROPE! CAGE JUST PLAYED RYAN FOR A FOOL, AND NOW HE'S TAKEN ADVANTAGE WITH A HUGE RETENTION ON THE BIG SHOW!"_

 _"NAW MAN HE GOT TO GET UP, IT AIN'T OVER!" Dashie declared, "IT AIN'T OVER! I BET THE HOMIE JD THIS DUDE WOULD WIN! I AIN'T LOSIN' TO JD! KICK YO' ASS OUT, MY BOY!"_

Johnny took the crowd's cheers and simply laid his arms across both shoulders and hooks both legs. He kept a smirk, but he wasn't about to let him kick out of this. Jimmy Aaron goes down...

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

 _RYAN KICKS OUT!_

 _"OH LORD..." Batista looked around, almost as shocked as Cage was! "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"_

 _"HE KICKED OUT!" Snob exclaimed. "HE KICKED OUT EEEMPHATICALLY!"_

 _"THAT WAS EMPHATIC ALRIGHT!" Dashie exclaimed, "AND IT WAS WITH SOME AUTHORITY TOO!"_

 _"THAT'S BASICALLY THE SAME THING, NUMBNUTS!" Snob shouted, "That kick out wasn't JUST because he wanted to keep the match going...he wanted to tell Cage that it would take a LOOOT more than that to beat HIM."_

The crowd, more and more, is giving Ryan some love for what he's doing against Cage. And the resiliency he's showing here is testament to his skill. Cage knows this. He knows that Ryan now is NOT the flash in the pain he once thought he was. Cage needs to end this one quick. So he picks Ryan up, and then knees his stomach multiple times. This sends Ryan back down to his knees, and Cage lifts him onto his shoulders. The ULTIMATE move of Cage needs to be done...

...so Cage moves to the center of the ring and spins James off INTO A TORNADO DDT! James goes for the quick cover!

"TORNADO DDT, COVERED QUICKLY! JAMES MAY HAVE IT OFF THE CAGED FURY REVERSAL!" Exclaimed Snob.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

Cage kicks out! And Johnny rolls over and goes for a Superkick, which Ryan catches and gives then gives him a Dragon Screw! This throws Cage over, and Ryan Irish Whips Johnny when he gets up. Ryan preps himself...and he jumps up off of Cage's rebound _BUT GETS HIS REBEL END CAUGHT ONCE AGAIN SO CAGE CAN SITOUT POWERBOMB HIM RIGHT ONTO THE MAT!_

"And DOWN goes Ryan! That Rebel End isn't doing him any good!" Snob said.

"Yeah, GET NEW MATERIAL!" Dashie yelled towards the ring. "Can't win nothing if you just doin' the same stuff!"

"He doesn't HAVE any new material. He exhausted his ENTIRE repertoire on Cage!" Batista said. "Johnny knows EVERY MOVE he can do!"

Cage picks Ryan up off of this move, not at all convinced that this is really happening. This was HIS show. Ryan shouldn't be able to take the heat. So he picks him back onto his shoulders again, Ryan STILL dazed off the Powerbomb...

...

...

...

...and Johnny goes forward-but Ryan slips out from behind Johnny and pushes him. He is pushed right towards Aaron AND NEARLY HITS HIM.

"That was close! Ryan nearly tried to KO the referee!" Batista said. "You know how desperate some of these wrestlers can get!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he was trying to- _REBEL END!"_ Snob declared...

...

...as Ryan was pushed OVER Cage _AND GRIFFIN LANDS RIGHT ON TOP OF THE REFEREE! JIMMY AARON IS DOWN!_

"AH! THERE YOU GO! That SNEAKY SNEAKY Ryan tried to do it AGAIN!" Exclaimed Batista.

"And pray tell HOW can you tell he TRIED to KO the referee?" Asked Snob.

"Come on...did he REALLY think The Rebel End would connect? It NEVER does!" Exclaimed Batista.

"And neither does The Caged Fury it seems." Snob said. "I'm thinking CAGE wanted this to happen. He may not have KNOWN it would happen...but he DOES NOT MIND IT! LOOK AT THAT FACE!"

Johnny Cage, on his knees after throwing Ryan over his head, looks up and around at the now cheering crowd. The building cheers of, "CAGED! CAGED! CAGED! CAGED!" get louder and louder. Johnny looks behind him to see the referee is down...and Ryan is trying to get up.

 _...the referee is down..._

...and Johnny splays his arms while moving his hands up and down...the crowd gets louder and louder...and then finally, he digs into his tights, and pulls out shades to put over his eyes. And NOW he gets up and says, "FEEL! THE! HEAT! JOHNNY CAGE, BABAAAY!" to a HUGE pop! And then, he CROUCHES, shaking his legs and rapidly stomping his feet...awaiting Ryan to get up! A random glowing meter appears on the bottom of the screen (if one is watching via a screen or TitanTron), and Johnny is EAGERLY awaiting Ryan's rising...

"Johnny Cage's meter is FULL!" Exclaimed Dashie, "HE 'BOUT TO GO 'VINTAGE CAAAGE-AAAH'!"

"He's feeling the moment! Ryan's on his feet, Cage I THINK HAS HIS SHOT HERE!" Batista exclaimed.

Ryan stumbles...and then slowly turns around...

...

...

...

...JOHNNY _ACTIVATES THE X-RAY...AND DOES THE SPLIT **BUT RYAN CATCHES THE UPPERCUT WITH HIS THIGHS, WITH IMPECCABLE TIMING! JOHNNY'S SHADES FALL OFF HIS FACE, REVEALING HIS DUMBFOUNDED LOOK AS RYAN GLARES DOWN AT HIM! JOHNNY SHAKES HIS HEAD, SILENTLY SAYING, "NO WAY..."...AND RYAN MOUTHS, "OH YES WAY..."**_

 _ **"OH GOD!" Snob shouted, "HE CAUGHT THE NUT PUNCH!"**_

 _ **"CAGE WAS ABOUT TO GET DAT NUT- PAUSE-BUT RYAN SAID, 'NAHSON'!" Exclaimed Dashie.**_

 _ **"OH NO! HE HAS CAGE! BUT WHAT CAN HE DO!?" Exclaimed Batista. "NONE OF HIS MOVES WORK! HE USED HIS WHOLE CATALOG ON JOHNNY!"**_

Johnny tries to MOVE...BUT RYAN'S THIGHS ARE SQUEEZING ON HIS HAND! JOHNNY DESPERATELY TRIES TO MOVE, BUT Ryan BACKHANDS HIM! The shocking slap sends Johnny down and makes him stumble around while trying to get up. Now Ryan digs into HIS tights, and pulls out a thin leather glove. Cage stumbles back, and begins yelling _**SO CAGE GETS A MIDDLE AND RING FINGER IN HIS MOUTH, UNDER HIS TONGUE, AND HIS THUMB PRESSING UP ON HIS JAW!**_

 _ **"THE MANDIBLE CLAW! THE NERVE HOLD MADE FAMOUS BY SOME SCHIZOPHRENIAC IN THE NINETIES HAS MADE ITS WAY TO THIS MATCH!" Exclaimed Snob, "Look at him go! Look at Cage squirm! He's FLAILING CRAZILY!"**_

 _ **"He can't find a way to get out! MY BOY JUST TOOK THIS! HE'S CLUTCH! PURE CLUTCH! CAGE TRYIN' TO MOVE, BUT AIN'T NO REF ABOUT TO SAFE HIM IF HE GRABS THE ROPES!" Exclaimed Dashie.**_

 _ **"OH CRAP HE'S FADING! NO, HOLLYWOOD'S CHAMPIONSHIP CAN'T GO TO SOME COMMONER!" Batista exclaimed. "I'M A STAR! I'LL FEEL OFFENDED IF OUR BELT GOES AWAY FROM WHERE THE STARS ARE!"**_

 _ **"OFF THAT HIGH HORSE, BATISTA, THE LITTLE GUY JUST TOOK THE W!" Exclaimed Dashie.**_

 **"OH YEAH YOU'RE LITTLE ALRIGHT!" Batista mocked Dashie's height.**

 **"WHAT WAS THAT!? YOU MAKIN' FUN OF ME!?" Dashie asked.**

Cage was TRYING to hold the ropes, but Aaron was still down. He was trying to come to, but Cage right now had NOBODY to save him! Ryan couldn't deliver The Rebel End...so he went for the NEXT BEST THING he knew! Cage was fading quickly, letting go of the ropes and falling over onto his back. Ryan kept the hold in to make sure Johnny was down for the count. But he knew this didn't matter if he didn't wake up the referee! He HAD to wake him up! Once Johnny was starfished on the mat, Ryan let go of the Claw and went to Jimmy Aaron. He tries shaking him awake...but Jimmy Aaron is only able to roll onto his hands and knees right now. Ryan keeps shaking him, trying to help him up. Jimmy finally gets to a knee, which is a good sign for Ryan. So he-GETS ROLLED UP INTO A TIGHT SCHOOL BOY BY JOHNNY!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Snob asked, "DID HE TRICK HIM AGAIN!?"

"ANOTHER GAME OF POSSUM...I DUNNO MAN, JOHNNY'S JUST USING THE LAST OF HIS ENERGY FOR SOME MOVES! I THINK HE JUST HAD ENOUGH TIME TO PULL ONE MORE THING!" Exclaimed Batista.

"YO! HE GOT A HANDFUL OF TIGHTS! JOHNNY GOT TIGHTS! REF, LOOK! LOOK!" Dashie warned them.

"REF CAN'T SEE IT! WHICH MEANS IT ISN'T HAPPENING!" Batista exclaimed, "Industry rule!"

And Jimmy Aaron weakly counts...

ONE...

...

...

...

TWO...

...

...

...

Ryan manages to kick out! Cage gets up, though that Mandible Claw really messed him up. He uses the little bit of energy he has to get up **_BUT HE CAN'T INTERCEPT THE LIGHTNING QUICK REBEL END!_**

"Ryan kicks out, look at Cage getting up **_OH THE REBEL END FINALLY CONNECTS! REBEL END LAYS...OUT...CAGE!" Snob exclaimed as the ENTIRE CROWD POPPED!_**

 ** _"EVERYONE ON THEIR FEET, MAN! RYAN WITH THE LEG HOOKED!" Dashie exclaimed, "LEG HOOKED! HE HIT THAT OFF REEEAL QUICK!"_**

 ** _"NO! JIMMY AARON, YOU'LL KILL HOLLYWOOD!" Exclaimed Batista. "YOU'LL KILL ALL THE BIG STARS! TOM CRUISE, BRAD PITT, VIN DIESEL, MYSELF, I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE ANOTHER GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! YOU'LL KILL DRAX!"_**

 ** _"KILL HOLLYWOOD IF YOU NEED, KID, BUT DAMMIT BE A SOMEBODY! MAKE THIS YOUR MOMENT!" Exclaimed Brad._**

Ryan has the leg...and Jimmy Aaron makes the count...the crowd BOISTEROUS with, "RYAN! RYAN! RYAN! RYAN!" chants! Cage is LAID...OUT...and the COUNT...

ONE...

...

...

...

TWO...

...

...

...

THRE- ** _FOOT. ON. THE ROPE..._**

 ** _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH..." Batista held his chest, "...MY CHEST...MY...MY HEART NEARLY RIPPED OUT MY CHEST...JOHNNY CAGE...IN THE NICK OF TIME...HE KEPT HOLLYWOOD ALIVE FOR JUST A LITTLE LONGER..."_**

 ** _"ROOKIE...MISTAKE." Snob exclaimed. "HE HAD HIM TOO CLOSE TO THE ROPES! JUST A SECOND TO MOVE HIM AWAY, AND HE COULD HAVE BEEN HOLDING INTERNET GOLD..."_**

 ** _"TCH DAAAMN MAN! WHAT YOU DOIN'!?" Asked Dashie. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? GET YO SHHHH-CRAP TOGETHER, MAN!"_**

 ** _"HEAT OF THE MOMENT, HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! LIKE BATISTA'S WIFE ALWAYS TELLS HIM: IT'S THE LITTLE THINGS THAT MATTER!" Snob exclaimed._**

"Oh I'm kicking your ass..." Batista threatened Brad.

Ryan holds his head, surrounded by "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"

And while yes, he loved this match...he hadn't netted the belt with that ONE SHOT. He let that moment replay in his head for a moment...

"It isn't time to feel sorry for yourself, go FINISH HIM!" Snob shouted. "Yeah yeah, Mortal Kombat, ha-ha, get your laughs out, you wanted someone to make that tired joke!" Cinema Snob said to no one in particular.

Ryan grabs onto the ropes...and tries to stand up as straight as he can. Cage is slowly crawling towards the actor, who grabs onto the far left corner...and then falls down. As he falls, the top turnbuckle covering and the second covering come off. Cage is too worn out to even pick himself up. The referee walks over and admonishes Cage. Ryan drags him away by his foot, and the referee begins trying to put the covers back on the turnbuckle.

"Cage barely even mobile right now. His gambles against Ryan just aren't getting him the win." Said Snob.

"And now he vandalizing stuff." Dashie said. "Come on man..."

"...Ooooooh..." Batista watched intently.

Ryan picks up Cage. He thought that maybe if he did one more Mandible Claw, it would work.

...But Cage doesn't give him that chance, as he GOES DOWN AND DOES A DESPERATION NUT PUNCH! A STRAIGHT JAB TO THE CROTCH! NO SPLIT, NOT UPPERCUT, JUST A QUICK "TAKE A KNEE AND JAB"! AND NOW BOTH COMPETITORS ARE DOWN!

"Well Cage using those covers as a DISTRACTION...the crowd CHEERING for the nut punch, but DAMN Cage didn't even make that a CAGE Nut Punch! He was too worn out to even TRY!" Snob said.

"Ryan took EVERYTHING out of Cage!" Dashie said. "Come on my boy...GET UP...! PUSH THROUGH THE PAIN!"

Ryan...he attempts to stand up, his crotch sore. And Cage stumbles around upon getting up, hitting the ropes off of a stumble. He rebounds after leaning on them a bit, AND THE SHADOW KICK DRILLS ITS WAY THROUGH THE HEAD OF JAMES!

"Shadooow Kick!" Batista exclaimed. "Folks...I dunno if Cage has anymore...but I dunno is GRIFFIN has anymore! Cage...get on him! QUICK! DO IT FOR HOLLYWOOD!"

"The actor...trying to CRAWL his way onto Ryan! The Nut Punch...The signature Shadow Kick...Ryan is laid out!" Exclaimed Snob.

"NO! MY BOY! GET UP! NOT FOR JD! NOT FOR JD!" Exclaimed Dashie.

Cage crawls his way over to Ryan...and he lays an arm over him...and that is to keep his shoulders down...Cage then hooks both legs...and Aaron counts the pin...

ONE...

...

...

...

TWO...

...

...

...

...THREE!

"AND HOLLYWOOOOOOD IS STILL STABLE!" Batista sighed out of relief before clapping. "THANK GOD. I can continue to entertain the masses in my varied roles. My journey to the Oscars is still going."

"It took TRICKERY and a punch to the GONADS...but Johnny Cage RETAINS." Said Snob. "He SURVIVES...but he better DAMN WELL RECOGNIZE that he did NOT win this without spending all his energy. He thought Griffin would be a brief bump. Well look at how exhausted he is after that 'brief bump'. He had to bust out his entire repertoire to try and beat Griffin."

Despite his song saying one thing, Johnny was NOT the picture of perfection right now. That bell rang, and he rolled off of Ryan and was just coughing and breathing heavy. Cage barely survived that one. The CLOSEST he had EVER BEEN to losing that belt. But still...Jimmy Aaron handed him his belt. And the announcer declares...

"Here is your winner; and STILL The FWM Internet Champion...Johnny Cage!"

Ryan was on the mat, staring into the lights...the one thing he DIDN'T want to do. Johnny rolled out of the ring with his belt clutched against his chest. He was gonna need his wife and daughter to help him out here.

"Johnny needs some assistance. That extended stay in the Mandible Claw took a LOT out of him." Said Batista.

And while Johnny gets assistance, he still raises his belt in the air. After he kisses it, he declares, "AND IT JUST KEEPS GOING ON..."

...

...

...

...though it seems the crowd wasn't cheering for Cage as his music dies.

Ryan, now sitting up and realizing his loss, just stared down into the mat before slapping it. After ALL OF THAT...he still lost. It didn't sit right with him. He thought this would be his moment.

...However, the entire crowd clapping and giving him an ovation did make him feel better. Many people in that audience gave him a rousing round of applause, and some gave him a standing ovation. Chants of, "RYAN! RYAN! RYAN!" could be heard in the audience of 60K. Despite his loss, Ryan still felt like he got something out of this at least.

"And you know what? I don't think this loss was that bad for him." Snob said. "I know, this is ending like some cheesy underdog movie. But come on...he has a lot more ahead of him. This match PUT HIM ON THE MAP. He has NOTHING to be ashamed of."

"Not at all. Yeah he cost me some money...but, y'know, it's cool. He cool." Dashie scratched his nose, trying to hide his salt.

"Hey, he did THAT much." Batista said. "I'll give him THAT. It's better than NOTHING. But at least he didn't kill Hollywood."

"Oh whatever." Snob rolled his eyes.

Ryan waves to the crowd as he gets up, taking his time to give them his gratitude for the cheers. He got ONE THING out of all of this: now the name "Ryan Griffin" means something.

And we head backstage, where we see Holly Storm walking down the hall. As she passes by a crew member, she asks him, "Have you seen Joker?" The guy shakes his head, and she walks away from him to continue her mission.

"Holly Storm trying to find the Joker, and coming up with no results." JR said, finally back on the mic. "You know...I can't say I am too fond of Joker not being able to be found in this building."

Holly stops at TW, and then taps him on the shoulder. "Yo, have you seen Joker?"

"Holly...I haven't." TW said. "He likes to hide in places. So I can't say anything."

"Okay...OKAY...okay..." Holly begins looking around, trying to think of where he could be. "I don't need that SOB getting the jump on me or my friends or family. I got my sisters and my team backstage. If I need help with his Hand, I'll get help. He says he's got a new person to debut for his Hand...I know that's bull. And I'm calling him out on it tonight. I'm not coming out there unprepared. I wanted to get the drop on his plans early."

"Well hey...relax, okay?" TW asked. "Don't BREAK yourself before the match goes down, okay? You freak out, Joker wins."

"Trust me..." Holly says, "I'm more focused than I've ever been. This isn't me being freaked out...it's me focusing on ONE TARGET...and trying to SEEK AND DESTROY."

Holly walks away from TW, deciding to go back to her crew. And with that, TW sighs and turns around...

...to see Toads walking around with props. There's a boss Toad in front of them, directing them all to take the props to the stage. And then TW looks over and his eyes widen with joy...

...at seeing _Super Mario_ , who gets mostly boos from the crowd. But TW goofily smiles as Mario walks past.

...

...oh and Luigi was there too.

"HEY!" Super Luigi gets in front of the camera. "I'm-a important, too! I'm SUPER LUI-"

 **"We'll be right back with The FWAs!" The voice of Harley Quinn was heard now, "More awards to come! Followed by The CCW World Tag Team Titles being defended! More gold to come! Stay tuuuned, puddin's!"**

"HEEEY!" Luigi yelled as the FWA graphic covered his face.

(Commercial)


	4. CCW World Tag Team Championships

**"Welcome back to The FWAs, sponsored by King Ramses...the man in gauze!" Bubbles' voice giggled.**

"WEEELCOME BACK TO THE FWAs!" Exclaimed Mr. TV. "And we have MORE AND MORE awards to give out! FIRST UP...The Female Talker of the Year, the award for the person who can TALK their way through an issue and be a HUGE STAR just by using the stick. Who won that one?"

The WWT Owner is given an envelope from an intern, and he opens it up. Inside the envelope...

...was a book labeled "The Book of Gwen".

"NOPE..." Said Mr. TV. "SHE wins! I'm not saying the name! Not gonna try!" The crowd was already throwing fiery salt against the win. The interns walk down the steps, and the hand the cult the awards...before the interns begin wiping their hands.

Mr. TV then gets another envelope. "And now...for TALKER of the Year. The male equivalent to Female Talker. Who has won The TALKER OF THE YEAR...?"

Once again, another envelope is opened. And out of this one comes...

...is a picture of several fists raised into the air. The crowd gives a loud mixed reaction for the winner.

"HUEY FREEMAN!" Exclaimed Mr. TV.

In the crowd, Huey sits with his Nation with a leather jacket zipped up. Interns hand him his award as he unzips his jacket...and he reveals a shirt...a bootlegged CCW "Moby Jones" shirt. This gets a HUGE reaction, while Huey raises a fist alongside The Nation. And he glares down at the Cult of Gwen, continuing his crusade. "MOBY! MOBY! MOBY!" chants erupt, mostly thanks to Huey's loud advertising.

"Now...finally...for PROMO OF THE YEAR...whose promo this year was THE BEST?" Asked Mr. TV. "...The winner..."

From another envelope...Mr. TV opens up, and in comes...a remote. Mr. TV stares curiously at it, and then presses play...

-.-.-

 _"Power to the Nation". She says, possibly trying to set Ben straight. "Now Ben...on Fridays you stand up to Zero...Saturdays you stand up to Vince. Why the recent streak of anti-authoritarianism?"_

 _Ben raises eyebrow At the Nation getting brought up, but shrugs it off._

 _"…Libby, I go by a lot of names. Best in the Universe. Tenth Wonder. Magnus Champion. Face of CCW. …But the one name that's followed me from the beginning of my career up to now has been 'Hero'. And you know what a hero does? Yes, he saves lives; yes, he keeps the world safe, but more than any of that, what makes a HERO…is that when he sees something wrong, when he sees something that goes against the way things are supposed to be, when he sees TOTAL ABUSE OF POWER…he does something about it. People like Vince and people like Zero don't respond well to 'hopes and prayers' that everything is gonna be better someday; no, they respond much better when they're smacked around or dropped onto their heads and they realize in THAT MOMENT…that they don't own you. THAT is the mistake that Vince and Zero made on me, thinking that this hero was their property…and I wasn't gonna have it."_

 _Libby then asks, "So Ben...Drago. You have to fight HIM. He hasn't been beaten. He is a formidable foe, beating former World Champions. How are your chances?"_

 _Ben answers with some growing disgust in his voice. "…You want to talk about former World Champions he's defeated…but when you mention the name Ivan Drago, that's not what I think about. Because in the context of what we're walking into, the biggest thing he's ever done isn't knock out Dan Kuso or knock out Kevin or knock out any of the other former Champions and contenders he's stood across. The biggest thing he's ever done…is what he did to Grandpa…and knowing that, Libby…you should be more concerned about HIS chances rather than mine."_

 _Libby, an incredulous look on her face, asks with some skepticism. "Are you trying to imply Drago should be scared of YOU? ...Why?"_

 _"…I don't give a damn if you're undefeated. I don't give a damn if you've beaten every Champion this company has to offer. I don't give a damn if you're a Russian cyborg, an American cyborg, a Canadian cyborg, a cyborg from freaking Galvan Prime…I don't give a damn. Because when you touch MY FAMILY…when you touch BEN TENNYSON'S FAMILY…YOUR time starts to tick down because *Puts his bag down* let me tell you something, Libby, something, as a journalist, you should already know about me – I've done some pretty crazy things for CHAMPIONSHIPS. I went through literal hell and rolled myself in a pool of gasoline just to make sure I KEPT my Magnus Championship! I WILLINGLY and KNOWINGLY destroyed myself FOR A TITLE! FOR A BELT! And I've done some pretty crazy things for the ROOKIE REVOLUTION—set back my post-Regal Rumble healing process by putting a crick in Don Corleone's neck TO MAKE A STATEMENT! TO STAND UP FOR MY GROUP, MY STABLE, MY ARMY! …And yeah, you'd better believe I've ruffled Vince McMahon's feathers and you'd better believe I gave him an Intergalactic and shocked the world; you'd BETTER BELIEVE I was about to do the SAME GODDAMN THING to Zero Kazama when HE DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE MY FRIENDS BARRY AND KENNY THEIR RIGHTFUL JOBS BACK! I've done some VERY ill-advised things, Folfax, and for what? For TITLES! For MY STABLE! For FRIENDS! Things that not everybody gets the luxury of having because not everybody gets to be the Best in the Universe, but there's one thing we all have, one thing we all grow up with, look up to, hold in a higher respect than ANYBODY ELSE or ANY KIND OF OBJECT, and that's FAMILY, LIBBY! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO FOR MY GRANDPA, WHO'S WATCHING THIS FROM A HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW, GETTING AIR FROM A FREAKING TANK TO KEEP BREATHING?! Let me answer that for you – there is NOTHING I will not do. There is NO LENGTH I will not go. There is NO BONE I will not break. And there is NO PERSON that I will let STOP ME from making sure that that meatheaded Muscovite realizes HE CROSSED A LINE, AND THAT TONIGHT, HE ATONES WITH HIS BLOOD! AND YOU CAN ALLLLLL DANCE ON WHAT'S LEFT OF HIM WHEN IT'S OVER!"_

 _Ben pants heavily, that promo taking a lot out of him. But he caps it all off with this. "…You don't touch a hero's family… You don't touch…MY family…"_

-.-.-

"...Ben Tennyson's 'You Don't Touch My Family'!" Mr. TV exclaimed, with the interns running towards Ben and handing him his award. The crowd gives him a loud mixed reaction again. UCA fans BOO Ben Ten for what he's done to Senji, CCW fans give him an in-between reaction, and WWE fans cheer him for his liberation of the division.

"Ben Ten, Huey Freeman, and Gwen Ten..." Said Jim Ross, "A trio of talkers who have excelled at their crafts. But now for a team who has TRULY excelled at their craft. The Super Mario Bros. WILL take on the Dragon Kids for their CCW World Tag Team Championships!"

"...This match was made...because..." Batista looks around, "...Why?"

"It was a GOOD match to make!" Exclaimed Kari. "I like the idea!"

"Well The Dragon Kids are still feeling the effects of Slaughterhouse Survival." Said Snob. "They BARELY won by the skin of their still growing in permanent teeth."

"And look how hurt they is." Dashie said...as "Solace" by Triphon plays to a big pop!

 ** _I want to understand_**

 ** _How you can lock up all those feelings_**

 ** _If you could understand_**

 ** _My self destructive tendencies_**

The Dragon Kids limp out of the back, proving Dashie's point. "WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!" chants ring out, bringing smiles onto the champions faces while they hold up their titles. "WE BELIEVE!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah...Dashie's right." Said Snob. "These guys look like crap..."

"Didn't somebody try to scoop out their brains?" Asked Kari. "...EW..."

"There are some internal...issues..." Said JR. "...within that company. BUT this isn't about them. This is about The Dragon Kids. And they've been ABUSED and MISUSED this entire show."

"The Dragon Kids are Tag Team Champions now, but they don't look so golden..." Kari said. "I feel BAD for them. But they made this match...behind Zero's back."

"Yeah so they get NO sympathy from me." Batista said. "The Mario Bros. are FRESHER. Mario is PO'D about losing to Matt Ishida. I think he uses that rage to STEAL the belts from CCW."

"The Mario Bros. haven't teamed in a WHILE." Said JR. "They'd need to actually try to get used to being a team again."

The Dragon Kids stand in the ring, looking around at the cheering crowd as they chant for them. Their music plays, and The Dragon Kids lean against each other. They're sore...they're tired...they're hurt...but nothing would stop them from fighting and defending their titles. They wanted to make people believe that CCW IS still what it always was...the WRESTLING. The crowd waits on the competitors...

...but no one comes out...

...no one...

"...What's happening?" Asked JR. "Where are they?"

"I don't know." Said Kari. "I'm...nervous...maybe-OH...NO...NOOO..."

"NOOO!" The crowd begins SCREAMING in anguish as Toads begin to come out while carrying props.

"He's...doing another PRODUCTION..." Groaned Snob.

"YES! YES! YES! ANOTHER SHOW! AHA IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE!" Batista exclaimed. "WE GET A SHOW!"

"Good GOD..." Jim Ross facepalmed.

The Dragon Kids look around at the scene, with Toads just shuffling around the stage with props in hand. Some set up palm trees and drums on the sides of the stage, while others put down pillars for more scenery. Natives from the Isle of Delfino were also making their ways to these drums. Some other props can't be seen...but one IS noticeable are some cutouts that are covered with tarps being carried across the stage. One looked like Sonic the Hedgehog. Whatever was happening here...it was to be grand.

"Is...is this really what's going on here now?" JR asked. "Another Mario production?"

"If it is, I think I'm gonna need more popcorn, JR." Batista said. "Did you know his last production at P&G was NEARLY nominated for a Tony? He got screwed, obviously, by that stupid Hamilton show. But he was ALMOST there!"

"I'd love to see where you read these alternative facts." JR said.

The Dragon Kids are so confused. Max just looks around puzzled. And Enrique looks closely. The crowd is still collectively groaning, shouting "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" And despite many's attempts, the earplugs and sleep mask vendors were all being blocked by Toads standing on the steps. All entrances were also being blocked. And it seems Toads were standing at food vendors, eating their food.

"Gee I wonder why security isn't doing anything." JR said. "It's almost like the boss tonight has a Mario bias."

"Mario's a legend, I think he deserves stuff like this." Batista said. "He doesn't ask for much."

"No, Dave. THIS is more than much. This is BEYOND much." JR sighed.

As the crowd continued to boo and chant, "NO!"...there was music playing. A fast beat on the snare of the drums was made. Island music, almost. The crowd continued to boo...

 _Ok, ok..._

...a voice came from the back...Mario's voice...

 _I see what's happening here_

 _You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange_

 _You don't even know how you feel_

 _It's-a adorable!_

 _Well, it's-a nice to see you fans never change_

The crowd looks around, still wondering where Mario was. But they all collectively groaned when hearing that he was singing...and what he was singing...

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kari facepalmed.

Enrique's dumbfounded expression was a very stark contrast to Max. While Enrique was just utterly taken aback by this, Max was a lot more excited to hear the song. He was jumping up and down, clapping happily.

 _Open your eyes, let's begin_

 _Yes, it's-a me, Mario: breathe it in!_

 _I know it's-a lot: the hat, the bod!_

A video on the TitanTron shows...with a shirtless Mario flexing. Needless to say, it...isn't appealing...

"Hey some guys hide their muscle under their fat." Batista said.

"How much fat can someone have over their muscle before they're considered just fat?" Kari asked.

 _When you're staring at the gaming god!_

And NOW Mario bursts out of the back, wearing his signature blue suspenders and red shirt! The man himself jumps through a paper curtain, sliding on his knees onto the stage!

 _What can I say except you're welcome_

 _For the games and the fun in your lives!_

 _Hey, it's-a okay, it's-a okay_

 _You're welcome_

 _I'm the reason this industry's still alive!_

"He's right, y'know." Batista said.

"I wouldn't say it's a complete truth, though." JR said. "Course I don't play video games. I just call wrestling."

 _Hey!_

 _Who has two feet and stomped E.T._

 _When Atari went obsolete_

 _It's-a me!_

A cardboard cutout of Mario, behind the real Mario, proceeds to stomp out the Atari symbol.

 _When Bowser rolled_

 _into the kingdom, who burned him from below?_

 _You're lookin' at him, yo..._

Another cutout of Mario sends a Bowser cutout into lava...which also crushes a Scorpion cutout...

 _Oh! Also I jumped to 3D..._

 _You're welcome!_

 _To stretch the planes of reality!_

Mario, after a running start, does a triple jump and yells "YEE-HAW!" before landing next to Sonic the Hedgehog in the audience.

 _And I showed SEGA the door..._

 _You're welcome!_

 _...so their bad consoles can't bother you anymore!_

Mario: *Briefly speaks* But it's-a so cute you still try, Sonic. *Pinches his cheek and jumps away*

 _So what can I say except you're welcome_

 _For saving the game industry!_

 _There's no need to pray, it's okay_

 _You're welcome!_

 _I kill off more fools than MK!_

Mario hops on Scorpion's head, and then leaps off to do a mid-air spin so he can helicopter slowly towards the ground.

 _You're welcome!_

 _You're welcome!_

Mario lands on Little Mac's lap, winking at him.

 _Well, come to think of it..._

He leaps off Mac's lap and suddenly appears on the steps, walking down them while beginning his little rap.

 _Kids, honestly, I can go on and on_

 _I could just gloat about quest I've been on..._

 _The Kingdom, Sarasa, Delfino..._

 _All in a day's work for the one true GOAT!_

Mario dips down from the audience, and somehow appears on the 'Tron. He was right next to Chris House backstage for some reason.

 _Joker took Peach_

 _You know how I felt?_

 _So I took her back and I took Joker's belt!_

The cutouts show the exact scenario from Mania IX, including Mario carrying The WWF Title and Peach in his hands...and then

 _What's the lesson_

 _Oh don't you know?_

 _You'll always lose when you face Mario!_

Mario is in the stands, now next to Superman himself. He tap dances while he's near him, smirking the entire time with the smuggest of grins.

 _This is for all your dumb daughters and sons_

 _So they know 'bout the victories I've won!_

 _Oh...I think I've beat everyone_

 _Look at my vanquished foes run-n-run-run-n-run_

Cardboard cutouts of Sonic, Superman, Shawn Michaels, The Tick, Bowser are tap dancing and "skipping" across the stage...and the main event of the show itself, Goku and Scorpion, are front and center...all the while Mario happily tapdances around a stiff as a stone, plainfaced Superman.

 _Well hey now, Dragon Kids, you're welcome!_

(Toads: YOU'RE WELCOME!)

 _For the history you now know_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_

 _You're welcome!_

(Toads: YOU'RE WELCOME!)

 _And thank you for your Tag Belts, Zero!_

Mario now appears right in front of Zero, tap dancing with his nose touching Zero's nose...with the most sinister of grins...

 _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!_

(Toads: YOU'RE WELCOME!)

 _'Cause I'm gonna need that gold!_

 _They're going away, to stay..._

 _You're welcome!_

(Toads: YOU'RE WELCOME!)

 _...at Hotel Mario for vacay!_

 _You're welcome!_

(Toads: YOU'RE WELCOME!)

 _You're welcome!_

(Toads: YOU'RE WELCOME!)

The music ends abruptly when Mario jumps in front of The Dragon Kids in the ring, and gets right in their faces as well...

"...You're welcome..." He says in a low tone, dropping the mic right afterwards.

"AND SUPER LUIGI TOO!" And here runs Luigi, who does get a decent pop from the crowd...because at least it wasn't Mario. Luigi then trips, tumbling down the ramp as he grunts and yelps with every time he rolls onto his nose. "OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Though after Mario's...production...the crowd had nothing but ire for the plumber. "YOU CAN'T SING! YOU CAN'T SING! YOU CAN'T SING! YOU CAN'T SING!"

"The crowd letting Mario have it, it seems." Said JR. "I don't blame them, to be honest. What a...show."

"You bet, JR." Batista said; "Kari didn't like it, but I don't trust her artistic stylings anyway. She's friends with a hack musician and likes his music and shares it on Twitter. You know how annoying it is to hear Ishida's wailing on my Twitter feed after she shares it?"

"You don't HAVE to follow me, y'know." Kari said.

"Yeah but...y'know...I like to include you on Planet Batista." Dave said. "I couldn't leave you alone. Charity work for Make-A-Wish kids like you, Madam No Neck."

"Oh thank you, what ever would I do if I wasn't on Planet Batista. Though I swear there's no oxygen there, because it seems its leader is brain dead." Kari deadpanned.

"I thought you two weren't going to debate tonight?" Asked JR.

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just saying words. I'm just an actor." Batista put his hands up in defense.

The referee, Vincent Perry, grabs The Dragon Kids' titles and raises them in the air for all to see. Max was clapping the ENTIRE TIME, as it seems the entire production hyped him up. Enrique was more...critical of it. But he wasn't going to say it to Mario's face. Plus Max enjoyed it. So he felt no need to say anything.

"Well despite that...ROUSING performance from Mario...we still have The World Tag Team Titles of CCW to defend." Said Jim Ross. "The belts have seen a few changes since its inception. Lacrosse The Line, The X-Factors, The Forces of Nature, and The Dragon Kids are the four teams to have held these titles. And it seems to me...that these belts are NOT going to UCA if The Dragon Kids have any words."

"Yeah see you SAY THAT..." Batista said, "...but the Dragon Kids are going against The SUPER MARIO BROS. THREE TIME TAG CHAMPS...in WWE ALONE. UCA, UWE, WCW, NWA, they've won gold WHEREVER they go! And Mario wins a world title wherever HE goes. The Mario Bros. aren't about to lose to three kids who are collectively 5 feet."

"Well ignoring Batista's insults..." Said Kari, "We got a huge tag title match RIGHT HERE and RIGHT NOW. Sooo let's get it started! The winner is going to have to defend their belts at The Twinleaves-ew I shivered."

"That was an orgasm...a very Hawesome orgasm." Batista winked.

"Please never say that garbage again." Jim Ross had to butt in.

The bell rings, and Max starts off with Mario. The Plumber and Max meet in the middle of the ring, where Mario grabs onto Max and holds his hands. He pushes down on him, smirking while sending Max crumbling to his knees with his superior strength. Thankfully, Max manages to slip between Mario's legs quickly and send him flipping forward and onto his back. Max bounces off the ropes, nailing a Dropkick to the right knee of Mario to send him down to his left one. After he bounces off the ropes again, he comes back and Mario catches him for a Sidewalk Slam...but Max spins in the grasp of Mario and delivers a Headscissors Takedown! Mario flips onto his back, and then stands back up to confront Max again. The kid shuffles from side to side, smiling before leaping over Mario and running to the ropes...and then jumping off to Springboard DDT Mario!

(*SKIP*)

Max, running to the near right corner with Luigi chasing him, hops onto it and then pushes off the corner (as Enrique tags himself in) so he can land behind Luigi. Luigi gets punched, and he stumbles backwards into Max. And Max struggles, but manages to lift Luigi for a Back Suplex...

"How the hell can a kid that small lift a grown man?" Batista asked. "Did he take a piss test?"

"You can't say that on Network TV!" Kari exclaimed.

"If CCW and Gwen can show tits on The CW, I can say 'piss'. No child is my superior." Batista said.

...and Enrique springboards off the ropes and comes in with a Springboard Neckbreaker to assist with The Back Suplex!

"They call that, 'Never-Ending Battery!" Kari exclaimed. "I guess it's THEIR take on The Non-Stop Violence and Dudley Death Drop moves."

"Call it what you want, the whole thing is just a takeover. The Dragon Kids have taken this match and made it theirs." JR said.

"The Mario Bros. have some tag rust to work off. All good." Said Batista. "I don't even have any anger towards this. They NEED to look good right now. And it should be in their best interests to end this match NOW...before The Mario Bros. find their groove. The second THAT happens...this match ends up in their favor. Because The Dragon Kids may be able to beat Mario and Luigi...but they can't beat The Mario Bros."

(*SKIP*)

The Slaughterhouse Survival Match is taking its toll on The Dragon Kids. Max is limping around the ring. But he still manages to keep his attention on Luigi, who is in their near right corner. The Champions kick the gut of Luigi after a tag from Max to Enrique. Enrique & Max Suplex Luigi, and then they lift him up and deliver a Double Gutbuster! Luigi rolls away from the corner and goes to the outside floor, which is where he hopes to recover. He gets up, hoping he gets time to _NOT GET A SUICIDE SOMERSAULT SENTON FROM ENRIQUE OUT OF NOWHERE! The crowd pops with, "DRAGON KIDS! DRAGON KIDS!" chants!_ And Enrique gets up and limps around. He pumps a fist, despite his sore body, and yells. "THAT MATCH WON'T SLOW US DOWN!"

"The MATCH is STILL going as FAST as a normal Dragon Kids match!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "DESPITE the Slaughterhouse Survival, they still have their old energy!"

"They DO..." Said Batista. "...but that won't last forever. They're using WAAAY too much energy!"

"Of course, because they know they need to win NOW before The Mario Bros. start re-adapting." Said Kari.

Enrique throws Luigi back into the ring and tags in Max. Once Luigi gets back in the ring...BACKCRACKER! Enrique with The Springboard Backcracker! And now he runs over and ELBOWS Mario off the apron! Max heads to the top of the near right corner, and he stands tall...

"Mario! Off the apron!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "Good Lord, THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO GET AN EARLY END!"

"Oh LORD, this is NOT FAIR! Luigi kick out!" Batista cried. "THE UPSET WIN OVER THE LEGENDS!"

...

... ** _450 SPLASH! MAX PINS LUIGI IN THE RING AFTER HOLDING HIS RIBS IN PURE PAIN! AND ENRIQUE EXCITEDLY CLAPS AS THE CROWD COUNTS!_**

1...

...

2...

...

MARIO PULLS LUIGI OUT OF THE RING!

"OH THANK GOD!" Exclaimed Batista. "THAT was a close one!"

"But Enrique is coming back out!" Exclaimed Kari. "He's-OH! MARIO WITH A VICIOUS UPPERCUT! THAT _1-UPPERCUT! VINTAG MARIO_!"

A HUGE Jumping Uppercut SLASM into the jaw of a Suicide Diving Enrique as he tried to go through the ropes! He lays limp between the ropes, and Luigi slides back into the ring while Enrique is thrown out of the ropes! And Max rolls under a Clothesline from Luigi and springboards off the ropes. Luigis Crossbodied, and yet he rolls backwards and holds ONTO ENRIQUE...SUPRISE POWER FROM LUIGI! AND NOW HE TURNS IT INTO THE GREEN LIGHTNING (Swinging Fisherman's Neckbreaker)! And with Max down, Luigi tags in Mario...and Luigi holds Max up to his feet. And Luigi pushes Max off, and then pulls him onto his shoulders AND Mario's shoulders...DOUBLE FIREMAN'S CARRY FACEBUSTER! Mario pins Max!

1...

2...

Max kicks out!

"And NOOOW THESE KIDS ARE SCREWED!" Exclaimed Batista. "The Super Mario Bros. are FULLY HEATED UP! They're getting their groove back!"

"DESPITE their attempts to end it early, The Dragon Kids COULDN'T do it! They tried their BEST...but now The SUPER MARIO BROS. are back in the groove of things!" Exclaimed JR.

(*SKIP*)

Max tries to come back, springboarding off the ropes with a 450 Splash onto a Standing Mario...BUT MARIO CATCHES MAX, and then backs into his corner. Luigi tags in, and Luigi heads to the top of the far left corner. And he dives off TO MISSILE DROPKICK THE HEAD OF MAX BEFORE MARIO SPINS HIM OFF FOR A SITOUT WHEELBARROW FACEBUSTER! Luigi pins Max!

1...

...

2...

...

Max kicks out!

"Max being ISOLATED himself!" Exclaimed JR. "The Mario Bros. are one of the all time GREATEST Tag Teams in wrestling history. The Dragon Kids didn't beat Team 2D. But can they beat these two?"

"If they couldn't beat 2D, they can't beat The Mario Bros." Said Batista. "BY THEMSELVES...they're amazing. TOGETHER...all time greats."

(*SKIP*)

The Dragon Kids are on a slide now. And Max is busy trying to hold onto the ropes, with Luigi tripping Max over with a kick to the back of his legs. "Sorry! We want the gold!" He says, the more polite of The Mario Bros. trying to apologize for his actions before he maims him. Luigi lifts him...Vertical Suplex...

...but Max escapes, and he manages to get behind Luigi and bounce off the ropes. He comes back, and Max DROPKICKS Luigi in the legs! Luigi gets up slowly, and Max springboards and dives off INTO A CATCH AND THEN A LIFT AND A URANAGE BACKBREAKER! Max holds his back, and Luigi picks Max BACK up...and lifts him...IMPALER DDT TO THE HEAD!

"And The Cereal Killers...specifically The Rabbit...tried to scoop out the brains of Max & Enrique." JR shook his head, "That's a sensitive spot for them right now!"

(*SKIP*)

Luigi tags in Mario, and Mario commands him to lower Max. Mario runs the ropes as Luigi gulps and holds Max head first INTO A GIANT FOREARM TO THE SKULL! Max's head, which was once stapled open, is slowly breaking apart and gushing blood once more. Max is dropped onto the floor, and Mario goes down and pins them both. 1...2...KICKOUT! Max STILL survives, but Mario's red glove is a sign of one thing...Mario was going to do ANYTHING to win a belt.

"That's pretty gruesome..." Said JR. "I think Mario's going to go to nasty right now. This guy's DESPERATE for a title right now."

"Mario hasn't been beltless for a YEAR..." Said Kari. "I think he's going through belt withdrawal."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Batista.

In the ring, Mario was ELBOWING the skull of Max repeatedly! And blood was SPEWING from Max's head while Mario just viciously! There's blood on his elbow, but that matters NOT to him. That gold was the only thing on his mind right now.

(*SKIP*)

Max grabs the ropes, and then springboards off to GET CAUGHT by Mario again! Mario puts Max onto his shoulders and runs forward...

...

...

...

...NINTENDOZER-TURNED INTO A TORNADO DDT TO MARIO! Mario falls onto his head and holds it, writhing on the ground. Max...trying his best to crawl over towards to Enrique...

...and Mario gets up...

...and Enrique...holding out his hands...

...

...

...

...and Max jumps-MARIO JUMPS AT MAX- _AND ENRIQUE MANAGES TO GET THE TAG! ENRIQUE LEAPS IN AND PLANCHAS ONTO MARIO!_

 _"AND ENRIQUE IN THE MATCH AGAIN! ENRIQUE TRYING TO RECREATE THE EARLY MATCH'S SPLENDOR!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "ENRIQUE BACK IN!"_

Enrique runs as fast as he can, despite the pain, in order to take Mario BACK down! Mario comes back, and Enrique springboards off the ropes and SLAMS his knee into Mario with The Valderrama (Springboard High Knee)! Mario backs up, and Enrique comes back up and Mario lands in the near right corner. Enrique backs into the far left corner...and then runs forward...

...and OLE KICK (Helluva Kick)! Mario would fall out of the near right corner, and Enrique gets on the apron. He pulls on them...

...and springboards off to NAIL A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK!

(*SKIP*)

Enrique climbs to the top...

...at the top of the near right corner, Enrique stands tall...and he jumps off...

"A dive off the top..." Said JR. "And Enrique-AND OVER THE TOP AND INTO THE KNEES OF MARIO!"

"Mario got the knees up, and Enrique on the ground..." Kari looked up.

Mario runs the ropes...and Mario ACTUALLY springboards off the ropes AND NAILS A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ONTO ENRIQUE!

"OH LORD!" Kari exclaimed. "MARIO WITH A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!"

"AND NOW A RUNNING SENTON!" Exclaimed JR. "Mario pulling out his old High-Flying moveset! One of the all time best jumpers in the business! You sometimes forget how NIMBLE he can get!"

Super Mario Bros. tag, and Luigi comes in with a climb to the top of their corner...AND A DIVING LEG DROP! LUIGI PINS THE CHAMPION!

1...

...

2...

...

Enrique kicks out, but Luigi SMASHES a right hand into the face of Enrique! And Max tries to run in-BUT MARIO PULLS HIM OFF BY HIS LEG! FACE FIRST ONTO THE APRON!

"MARIO WITH THE PREEMPTIVE STRIKE!" Exclaimed JR. "Enrique all alone with Luigi!"

"He's trying to fight back, but it ain't happening! Look at his little kitty pawing!" Exclaimed Batista. "He hits that Luigi Screwdriver...Enrique's going NIGHT NIGHT."

Enrique fights as HARD as he can! Rights and lefts to the face! To the body! To the legs! BUT ENRIQUE GETS A BIG KNEE! Enrique's ribs get a hit, and he stumbles...

...so Enrique is grabbed in a Front Headlock. The crowd knows what is coming NEXT...

...Enrique manages to slip behind Luigi, though, and begins Shoot Kicking the legs of Luigi! As quick as he can, Enrique cuts Luigi down! And now...a jump...

...

...Backcracker IS CAUGHT, ALLOWING LUIGI TO HOLD HIM LIKE A BACKPACK.

...SHIFT HIM OVER HIS SHOULDERS...

...

...

...

... _THE PILEDRIVER PART OF THE LUIGI SCREWDRIVER DROPS ENRIQUE ON HIS HEAD!_

 _"LUIGI FINISHES THE SCREWDRIVER! THE SITOUT PILEDRIVER HALF, WITH MAX NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!" Exclaimed JR._

 _"END IT! FINISH IT, BOYS!" Batista exclaimed._

Luigi tags on Mario, he heads to the top of their corner! AND LUIGI BASEBALL SLIDES MAX AGAIN!

Mario climbs to the top...and he raises a fist in the air to huge boos. "GREATEST...CHAMPION...EVER!"

...

...

...

...SUPER MARIO SPLASH! IT CONNECTS! AND MARIO HOOKS BOTH LEGS!

"MARIO! INSPIRATION FROM ART BARR! THE FROG SPLASH LEAPS OUT FROM CALAVERAS COUNTY AND RIGHT INTO GOLD TERRITORY!" Exclaimed JR.

"THE CHAMPIONSHIPS ARE GOING TO UCA! AH YEAH!" Exclaimed Batista. "AND XCW! AND HELL, WWE MAY RE-SIGN MARIO CAUSE OF THIS!"

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THR- **MAX FLIPS OVER LUIGI'S HEAD AND 450 SPLASHES ONTO MARIO! IT BREAKS UP THE PIN!**

 **"OH LORD, WHERE DID MAX COME FROM!?" Asked Kari.**

 **"MAX CAME FROM THE TOP OF HIS TEAM'S CORNER!" Exclaimed JR. "HE NEEDED TO GET OVER LUIGI, AND HE MAY HAVE SAVED CCW'S TAG TITLES!"**

Luigi THROWS Max out of the ring, and Luigi follows him to keep him occupied.

Meanwhile, Mario tries to get up...Enrique struggling as well. Mario holds his back and stumbles into the ropes. He turns around as Enrique gets up. And Mario puts his fists together, and then stalks Enrique. The Dragon Kid stumbles backwards...Mario goes to clamp down on the neck with a Super Mario Finale...

...

...PELE KICK! Enrique manages a desperation Pele! Mario stumbles around the ring, and ENRIQUE GIVES ONE MORE BACKCRACKER! AND NOW TO THE ROPES! THE CORNER! ENRIQUE STANDING ON THE FAR LEFT CORNER!

...

...

...

...COLOMBIAN SPLASH...

...

...IS HALTED THANKS TO PEACH SLIDE

INGINTO THE RING TO HOP ON MARIO!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO!

"Now what the hell is she doing here?" Asked JR as Peach screamed about Mario being hurt.

"She's checking on her loved one!" Exclaimed Batista. "You wouldn't be whining if that pink haired chick checked on Enrique!"

"Well SHE isn't here because our 'president' is a pervert!" Exclaimed JR. "And I DOUBT she'd do this!"

"...Also isn't she like ten...and Enrique like six?" Asked Snob. "I know I know, this isn't my match. But...still. I want this explained."

Peach checks on Mario, lifting his head while telling the referee to stay back. She holds him close...

Crowd: BUUULLSHIIIT! BUUULLSHIIIT!

"These slackjawed virgins don't know about love." Batista said.

Vincent Perry tries to get Peach to move, but she will NOT GO...

... _SO A SURPRISE APPEARANCE FROM STEPHANIE MAKES HER GO! THE LAZYTOWN LADY PULLS PEACH OUT OF THE RING BY HER LEG!_

 _"AND SPEAKING OF STEPHANIE, HERE SHE COMES TO EVEN THIS OUT! ENRIQUE & MAX SAVED BY THEIR VALET!"_

 _"SHE PUT HER HANDS ON A ROYAL!" Exclaimed Batista. "SHE COULD CAUSE AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT! THE MUSHROOM KING COULD SEND TROOPS TO LAZYTOWN NOW!"_

 _"Oh STOP being ridiculous!" Exclaimed Kari._

Enrique smiles at Stephanie and gives her a thumbs up for the assistance. She smiles and waves back at him, and now she-KICKS LUIGI OFF OF HIM! Luigi tried to pull him off, but Enrique gives him a kick to the head. And now he- _GETS THE 1-UPPERCUT ONCE AGAIN! MARIO WITH THE PLAN HE HAD WORKING! DISTRACTIONS GALORE ALLOW HIM TO PULL ENRIQUE OFF THE CORNER AND ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!_

 _"OH OF COURSE!" Kari exclaimed. "It STILL works!"_

 _"And Mario, with Enrique on his shoulders!" Batista exclaimed. "Guys YOU EXCITED?"_

 _"JUBILANT." JR replied._

Mario runs forward...

...

...

...

...Enrique slips out...

...

...

...

...and MARIO CATCHES A HEADSCISSORS, AND DROPS ENRIQUE TO GRAB HIM FOR THE MARIO SPECIAL!

"COBRA CLUTCH!" Exclaimed JR. "Sgt. Slaughter and COBRA Commander smiling...or maybe frowning in the former's case! Enrique fading reak quick! But you KNOW he just needs to tire him out for now!"

"Enrique needed to be worn down, all so Mario could lift Enrique back up." Kari said *tap*. "NO resistance!"

Enrique is limp on Mario's shoulders...

...

...and FINALLY! MARIO ROLLS HIM WITH THE NINTENDOZER (Rolling Fireman's Carry)! _**RIGHT AS MAX SHOOTING STAR PRESSES ONTO MARIO FROM OUT OF NOWHERE ONCE AGAIN! MAX WITH ATHLETICISM!**_

 _ **"OH GOD! WHERE THE HELL DID HE LEARN THAT!?" Batista shouted. "AND WHERE DID HE COME FROM NOW!?"**_

 _ **"MAX BLIND TAGGED IN WHEN MARIO WASN'T LOOKING!" Kari exclaimed. "HE SET UP EVERYTHING WELL! HE MAY BE FOUR, BUT THE TIMING WAS EXCELLENT!"**_

 _ **"SOMETHING TELLS ME HANGING AROUND THE BROWN FAMILY GAVE MAX SOME NEW IDEAS! HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THAT MOVE PHYSICALLY LATER..." JR shouted as Max pins Mario...**_

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THREE!

"...BUT BAH GAWD, HE CAN BE PROUD OF THIS RIGHT NOW! BEATING THE LEGENDARY TAG TEAM OF THE SUPER MARIO BROS.!"

"DRAGON KIDS WIN!" Exclaimed Kari. "GOOD show!"

"The legendary team DEFEATED by the young guns...oh geez." Batista groaned. "Fine...props I guess. That's a huge win...just wanted my childhood to return."

"Well sorry Dave!" Kari exclaims as the bell rings, "But The Dragon Kids EARNED this victory as well! No matter what ANYONE says, The Dragon Kids keep pushing despite their injuries! They're bloody from the top of their heads, and they may pay for this with a lot of soreness later. BUT MAN they beat THE SUPER MARIO BROS. That's HUUUGE..."

The WWT Announcer declares for all...

"Here are your winners; and STILL The CCW World Tag Team Champions...The Dragon Kids!"

The WWT Announcer declares for all...

"Here are your winners; and STILL The CCW World Tag Team Champions...The Dragon Kids!"

...and Stephanie comes into the ring, holding their tag championships. She hands Max's belt to him, then sees Enrique roll into the ring and hands him his belt. The kids...did not have the energy to stand up. After ALL OF THAT, along with Sudden Death, the kids just wanted to lay down and stare into the lights. "WE BELIEVED! WE BELIEVED!" The crowd chants happily, with another happy ending to a Dragon Kids' title defense. Mario...well he was outside, just having Peach tend to his wounds. And Luigi was being carried off by Yoshi (who Daisy brought out). Everyone (even the random guy in the crowd who held up a sign saying, "They're Fighting Because of Carmella"; but he's just a smart mark, ignore him) was satisfied for the most part...

...even The Trinity backstage. Emao III & Vlad watched this with Lish, who just put her hands on their shoulders and rubbed them.

...along with The Freemans in the crowd, while Riley rubbed his hands together...

...and The Sony Saints, all three talking strategy for Jak & Ratchet while they hang around a crew of other Sony characters...

...and The Erupting Eds, who sat back and chilled in the audience with The XCW crew, ready to represent CWF tonight...

...and shall we forget The Blake Bros. 2.0, who was hanging around the backstage silently watching...

...Hamon Beat watched from the back too, Caesar staying stone-faced while Joseph crossed his arms (he seemed upset about something)...

...Michael Kahale & Dakota watched alongside New Rome in the audience, Jason patting them on the back...

...and we can even see The X-Dynamics watching this together backstage...

...and then someone bumps into The X-Dynamics...

...

... _The Wolves._

Garnering a sizable pop, the trio walks out with Erik in front and Reigns & Ambrose to the side...

...

...and elsewhere, was another team with a good pop. The Rebirth. Nathan Drake, after walking away with Crunch from The Sony meet-up, catches up with Jonesy so they can walk out together.

And then the shot pans to the titles on a golden hook that's on another hook, all hanging above the ring. The ladders are being brought out, and the people begin to cheer lowly...

"Well next up folks...WAR." JR said. "WOLVES...LEGION...REBIRTH...ONE ON ONE! STAY TUNED!"

(Commercial)


	5. FWM Trios Championship Tri Ladder Match

We come back to the FWAs, the crowd pumped as ever. The ladders surround the ring, the belts are suspended high above everyone else...

...

...

...

...and the bell rings three times. The WWT Commentator lays it all down for us.

"The following is a Triangle Ladder Match scheduled or one-fall; and it is for The FWM Trios Championships! The first team to climb the ladder and pull down the title WINS."

"The story is a long one...but simple." Said Snob. "The Wolves, once the top team in the Trios circuit in fiction wrestling...now dethroned by The Legion. The Rebirth, a trio of men who constantly lose now hoping to be true blue winners, came into this after chasing the belts and these two teams for over a year. One of these teams will be leaving The Shuster Arena AS...Trios Champions."

"And the only winners I can see in this match...are the DUDES who ALWAYS win." Dashie said...

...before a HUGE howl could be heard from the PA system. This got HUGE cheers from mostly everyone as Adam Massacre's "Special Op" plays.

"Coming to the ring first...they are Erik Rollins, Hannibal Ambrose, and Damian Reigns...The Wolves!"

The trio comes out through the audience, wearing bandanas emblazoned with wolf mouths on them. Hannibal was wearing a fur pelt over his head. We truly wonder where he got that pelt from; judging from the...gamey...smell of the pelt, we think he just recently got it...

"The Wolves are the TOP trio...or at least were." The Snob said. "The Legion, on FUSION XXX, thanks to some metal claws to Damian's face, won The Trios Titles from the long reigning champions."

"You SAY that as if they cheated." Batista said. "They're apart of Metal Sonic. If Ben can use his Omnitrix as a finisher, then Metal can use his claws."

"You know what you're saying is bull, yet you continue to spew it." Snob said. "You are truly an anomaly."

"Thank you." Batista folded his arms. "I like to make myself mysterious."

"YO...let's take the TIME TO APPRECIATE their swag though." Dashie said. "I want me one of them bandanas! They look FRESH-OH! HOL' UP!"

Dashie jumped when The Wolves' music was QUICKLY interrupted! The crowd and The Wolves had mood whiplash, looking around...

 ** _And just fake it if your out of direction_**

 ** _Fake it if you don't belong_**

 ** _Fake it if you feel like a infection_**

 ** _Woah your such a fuckin' hypocrite_**

-pretend that f-bomb was censored-

...but The Rebirth were nowhere to be found onstage...

"The Wolves didn't even get down to the FLOOR." Said Snob. "Now they're MY choice, honestly. But where the hell are they-oooooooh...hohoho, THAT is bold..."

...IN...THE CROWD. Was it parody? Was it satire? Or straight up mocking them? Could it even be saying that THEY could do WHATEVER the Wolves did? Either way, The Rebirth were in the audience behind the commentator's table! The trio stares at the old champions, glaring towards them. No insults...no anger...no taunts...just straight glares from across the arena.

"And next...they are Nathan Drake, Jonesy Garcia, & Crunch Bandicoot...The Rebirth!"

"The Rebirth, ladies & gents, CHALLENGING The Wolves so BRAZENLY!" Snob exclaimed.

"Yeah and they BOLD too!" Dashie said.

"You ignoramus." Snob looked at Dashie and shook his head.

"The Rebirth can challenge The Wolves all they want..." Said Batista, "But it does NOTHING to change the fact that they're LOSERS. They don't win matches. They never HAVE...and they never WILL."

"That's a lie...for Crunch and Nate at least." Said Snob. "Jonesy's never won a title ever. But he's a talented guy who just needed a chance after being a background member of The Canadian new World order. Crunch won The Hardcore Title in UCA once. Nathan Drake has won Galaxy Titles and other belts before in UWE. But they are all on SLIDES. They're perennial losers now...but they just need CHANCES."

"And they GOT chances to win normal matches!" Batista said. "But like the losers they are, they lose. These guys rising up now...well I dunno. They beat The Legion to get into this match. I can respect that. But every dog has its day. They can't win in a match where the stakes are high. They aren't clutch. They're chokers. And like you, chokers are only good for a gag."

"...Clever wordplay." Snob shrugged.

The Rebirth and The Legion stare down one another still, not moving their gazes...

 _"PEOPLE! PEOPLE!"_

The crowd looked around once more, and immediately shifted their eyes to the OTHER side of the audience, where the hard camera was.

 _"I must ask...do you believe in gravity?"_

 _FATHER ENRICO PUCCI..._ A priest...a servant...a murderer...

"Ah! A man of God is here!" Said Batista, the crowd already booing...while a huge chunk of others cheered cause JoJo fans will latch onto anything JoJo...as awful as they are.

"Yeah. 'God' in Italian is 'Dio'." Said Snob, "He sure is a man of 'God', isn't he?"

Pucci, holding DIO's Diary in his hand, rants on to the crowd in Metropolis. "GRAVITY keeps us grounded...and man should stay grounded, lest their minds and hearts soar farther than they need to go. The Wolves and The Rebirth ignore such gravity, for their minds have soared to incredible heights to reach great delusions of grandeur. This goes double for The Rebirth. A team that has gone farther than any team like their kind has gone before. The losers such as The Brooklyn Brawler cheer you on because you are the first of your kind to truly make it. And The Wolves...the animals themselves. The pack who RAN this division. The productions of Doc Louis even fell to you. Your reign has been impressive. But it is time for gravity to pull you back in. It will be gravity that sends you hurtling back to the REALITIES of your situations. The Rebirth will fall back into the failure they live in. And The Wolves will come back to simply being...carbon copies. Gravity will send you all OFF of that ladder, crashing time and time again to the mat. GRAVITY is not on your sides tonight, you two. For Gravity has officially sponsored the CHAMPIONS...INTRODUCING...YOUR TRIOS CHAMPIONS...KRIEG...METAL SONIC...and LORD DIO...THE LEGION!"

The crowd still gave a loud reaction, mostly boos, for the speech from Pucci. But the crowd was not prepared for the next words spoken-

 _ **"ZA...WARUDO!"**_

A "dubstep fart" sounded off, as time ripples away from a central point and completely freezes for everyone...even this writer-

*TIME FROZEN...FOR EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE...UNFROZEN*

As time unfreezes, everything begins working properly once more...

"Hey...what the hell?" Dashie looked around. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"...I think that that guy froze time on us..." Snob said.

"Who? The dude with the book?" Dashie asked.

"NO, idiot...THE GUYS IN THE RING..." Snob exclaimed.

"The Haunted" by Walls of Jericho plays to a MASSIVE amount of boos! DIO...KRIEG...METAL...standing in the middle of the ring...while Sonic has a ladder in hand...

"...Something tells me The Legion are trying to start this match a BIT TOO EARLY..." Snob said.

"They CHEATIN'?" Asked Dashie. "DIO used his powers! That's a fine!"

"He didn't use them IN A MATCH...OR to hurt people!" Said Batista. "THAT would not be fair to fine them for this!"

"THEY USED TIME POWERS...TO GET IN THE RING...AND GAIN AN ADVANTAGE..." Snob exclaimed. "You need that explained in slower terms for you?"

The Rebirth and The Wolves RUSH down the steps, trying to get into the ring before The Legion sets up defenses. But it's MUCH too late! DIO has a ladder now. And Krieg has a ladder now! AND JONESY GETS A LADDER TO THE FACE! HANNIBAL GETS ONE TO THE FACE! ROLLINS GETS IT NEXT! AND THEN DRAKE! CRUNCH TRIES TO ENTER...

...And Ambrose tries to climb the far right corner and JUMPS RIGHT INTO A LADDER SHOT FROM KRIEG!

"The Legion LAYING OUT EVERYONE IN THE MATCH! Of COURSE they gain an early advantage!" Exclaimed Snob. "They only know how to ABUSE THE SYSTEM."

"The Legion was made for ONE REASON...to DESTROY anything in their ways." Said Batista. "They want to MAIM EVERYONE. And honestly, I LOVE that MO. Just DESTROY EVERYTHING. And they're doing JUST THAT!"

"By cheating?" Dashie asked.

"NO...by being RESOURCEFUL." Said Batista.

"Is that what they call it?" Asked Snob. "Geez the millennials these days...changing the word 'cheating' to 'resourcefulness'."

And The Legion seeing that everything was clear, asked for the bell to be called. They all got to the ring...and the ref asked Erik and Drake if their teams were ready...

...the two BOTH said "Yes"...

"Well folks, they're READY." Said Snob. "We can't deny them their match...so the ref...RINGS THE BELL."

"COME ON BITCHES, GET UP!" Dashie exclaimed.

DIO and Metal set up the ladder, and then Krieg begins to climb it himself. DIO runs and elbows Jonesy off the apron! And MS Baseball Slides and sends Ambrose off the apron! DIO grabs Crunch and headbutts him off the apron! Krieg is at the top of the ladder, TOUCHING the holder that carries the three belts!

"If these other teams want a chance to WIN, they'd better get up and try to get that belt!" Dashie shouted.

"The Legion's early tactics were FAR FROM FAIR. But the bell HAS rung, so they need to hustle! AND ROLLINS DOES JUST THAT, WHAT A FREAKING LEAP!" Snob shouted.

ERIK LEAPT FROM THE ROPES TO THE LADDER WITH A CHAIR IN HAND! AFTER A SPRINGBOARD, HE BEGINS CLIMBING, AND SMACKS THE CHAIR OVER THE HEAD OF KRIEG!

"Krieg getting SMACKED with that chair! OH...DIO and Metal grabbing Erik..." Said Snob as Erik is carried off...

...AND GIVEN A HUGE POWERBOMB OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE HARD FLOOR!

"OOOH!" Cringed Snob. "OH LORD..."

"That drop hit harder than my BEATS..." Dashie said. "GOOD LAWD. My man's back has to be in PIECES now!"

Krieg holds his head, trying to grab the belts again while DIO and MS deal with Erik...

...and Crunch, coming from the side, grabs the ladder and looks up at Krieg as he shakes his head, "No...!" Crunch nods his head...AND HE PUSHES THE LADDER OVER...AND HAS IT CRASH ONTO DIO AND METAL WHILE KRIEG GOES FLYING OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE FLOOR NEXT TO ERIK!

"THE REBIRTH AND THE WOLVES NEEDING TO WORK TOGETHER TO TAKE DOWN THE WOLVES!" Exclaimed Snob.

"And now control of that ring belongs to WHOEVER is inside" Exclaimed Batista. "And so Crunch is realigning the ladder..."

Damian, sliding into the ring behind Crunch, sees Crunch right in front of him. He backs up...awaiting Crunch to turn around...

...and when he does, Crunch BARELY DUCKS THE SUPERMAN PUNCH! Reigns smirks, shaking his hands while Crunch stares and run for Damian. Reigns sidesteps, and Crunch misses a Spear so he can turn around and get punched to the gut by Reigns! Right hand after right hand to the bread basket of Crunch! And now a Superman Punch, point blank, IS CAUGHT! And Crunch, staring right at Reigns, screams before TOSSING him CLEAN OVER THE ROPES! Damian SMASHES and CRASHES onto the hard floor, and Crunch leans over and STILL GETS A HUGE DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! FROM HANNIBAL & HECTOR!"

"Wolves working together! And Hannibal is holding the ladder steady for Erik! Another assisted climb is coming, with Erik climbing upward...someone needs to get to the ladder..." Said Snob.

Erik climbs up, used to the air at this point. So he could climb upwards very quickly. Krieg slowly slides under the ring, and then RUSHES at Hannibal _BUT STILL GETS A SPEAR FROM A SURPRISE DAMIAN RUNNING TO INTERCEPT HIM! DAMIAN ROARS, THE ENTIRE CROWD ROARING WITH HIM!_

"OHOHO! Look at that INTERFERENCE!" Exclaimed Dashie. "MY BOY, DAMIAN, WITH THAT SPEAR! Rippin' dudes IN HALF!"

Erik gets to the top...

"Erik, hands on the ladder himself! Nathan Drake on the apron now...and Hannibal-OH! JONESY TRIPS HIM UP AND DRAGS HIM OUT THE RING!" Exclaimed Snob. "And Crunch turning Damian around! OOH! The Cortex's Curse (Irish Curse Backbreaker) Backbreaker! The ring is CLEARED of Wolves! And now Nathan Drake needs to climb the ladder! Wait what is he doing?"

Jonesy climbs the ladder himself, but Drake is at the top of the far right corner. After a GIANT leap, DRAKE LEAPS RIGHT ONTO THE MIDDLE OF THE LADDER, AND JONESY ON THE OTHER SIDE BALANCES IT SO IT DOESN'T FALL!

"Okay THAT was TIGHT, hol' up now!" Exclaimed Dashie.

"Dashie's right for once, that was IMPRESSIVE. I nearly creamed myself." Snob winked while chuckling.

"...Pause on that, my boy." Dashie scooted his chair away from Snob.

The Wolves get up slowly on the outside, all of them grouped together so they could regroup and rethink. After some time, they split up. And Damian & Erik slide into the ring through the commentary table side-BUT HERE COMES THE DIVING GARCIA _BODY SPLASHING OFF THE LADDER AND GETTING THE TWO WOLVES OFF THEIR FEET!_

 _"And you want to talk about athleticism, what about JONESY?" Asked Snob, "Jonesy SACRIFICING HIS BODY for his team!"_

 _"It's TOO TOO early for that! Jonesy's gonna wear out! His body can't SUSTAINED punishment the whole match! PACE yourself!" Exclaimed Batista._

Hannibal slides in, and gets caught with a pop up and a STANDING SPINEBUSTER onto the mat! And Hannibal is back on the mat while NATHAN DRAKE GRABS THE HOOK OVER THE BRIEFCASE! Nathan Drake grabs the hook, and he tries to pull it down! BUT KRIEG, ON THE SAME TURNBUCKLE DRAKE WAS ON EARLIER, BEAN A STEEL CHAIR INTO THE BACK OF NATHAN'S HEAD! This makes him woozy...and Drake is close to falling off...

...so DIO comes from under him, grabbing him in an Electric Chair hold...

...AND DIO FALLS OFF THE LADDER AND SLAMS THE NECK OF DRAKE INTO THE ROPES! Drake, holding his neck, squirms and screams in pain while Metal Sonic just runs in and just pushes Crunch face first into the ladder! The Bandicoot stumbles, and Krieg gets off the ropes and runs the ropes again to BULLDOG Crunch to the mat with a Dropkick to the knee as assistance from robot.

"The robotic clone taking down Crunch, and The Legion taking control of the ring ONCE MORE." Said Snob. "OH WAIT THERE GOES DAMIAN! BREAKING UP THE MONOPOLY BY DRAGGING DIO OUT THE RING!"

"Look at 'I'm go! Right hands, baby!" Exclaimed Dashie.

DIO was dragged under the ropes, which allowed Damian to start raining RIGHTS at DIO's face! DIO does find a way to block a right, and then left hooks Damian. Reigns gets grabbed and pulled in for a knee to the gut-BUT BOTH STILL GET DOVE ONTO BY JONESY! Another bodily sacrifice from the Latin Teen!

(*SKIP*)

Hannibal slides another ladder into the ring, and then begins to happily think of some of the destructive ways he can use said ladder.

"That look on Hannibal's face..." Said Snob. "...it's making me uneasy..."

"Just you?" Asked Batista. "Guy's nuts. No telling what he's gonna."

"Well WHATEVER it was, the dude Krieg comes in to STOP it!" Dashie exclaimed.

Krieg SMACKS the apron with Hannibal's face, and Nathan Drake tries to set up another ladder on the inside. He grabs the one Hannibal brought in and goes to try and set it up. BIG BOOT from DIO! And the ladder leans on the ropes after assisting DIO in his boot to dispose of Drake. After the explorer rolls out the ring, Dio goes to grab the ladder BUT GETS DOUBLE KNEES TO THE BACK FROM ERIK, SANDWICHING THE VAMPIRE BETWEEN KNEES AND THE LADDER! DIO rolls out again, and he manages to get upright and start getting attacked by Damian again! DIO headbutts Reigns, and then Metal Sonic runs in and starts BATTERING Wolves with a pipe! Hannibal runs on the apron, and he jumps off with a Splash RIGHT onto the group FOR THE-NO! THE AVERAGE MULTI-MAN LADDER MATCH MASS TAKEDOWN WAS AVERTED! THE LEGION AND THE REBIRTH, FOR ONE MOMENT, WORK TOGETHER TO ACTUALLY CATCH HANNIBAL AND HOLD HIM UP!

"OH GOD, WHAT IS THAT!?" Dashie asked, "BUT THEY ALL SUPPOSED TO FALL!"

"Not THIS TIME!" Exclaimed The Snob.

"For ONCE, the teams CATCH THE GUY! Hannibal going BODY SURFING!" Batista shouted.

AND HANNIBAL IS THROWN AWAY BACK FIRST ONTO THE APRON- ** _BUT THEY STILL GET SENTONED DOWN BY ERIK ROLLINS AFTER HE RUNS UP THE LADDER LEANING ON THE ROPES!_**

 ** _"And everyone STILL goes down!" Shouted Dashie._**

 ** _"SOME tropes are JUST unkillable!" Snob said. "Good LORD, look at Erik SCALE THE LADDER! Rebirth AND Legion ARE DOWN! Erik is down as well! Hannibal is down!"_**

...But Damian isn't down.

The powerhouse of The Wolves manages to slide into the ring and picks up the ladder. Once he grabs it and leans it upward, he sets it up and places it in the middle of the ring. He breathes in and out, and then begins his climb. The crowd cheering ever so louder with each rung progressed.

"Damian is UNOPPOSED!" Exclaimed Snob.

"YES! COME ON MY BOY, MY HOMIE JD SAID THEM DAMN LEGION DUDES WOULD WIN! I GOT YOU FOR THE BET!" Exclaimed Dashie.

Damian gets to the top, and begins pawing for the belts. He can graze them with his fingertips...

...but here comes Metal Sonic, grabbing the ladder...

...and Damian looks down as he realizes he's being tipped over...

"Metal Sonic recovering as FAST as he can for this!" Said Snob.

Damian decides to leap off the tipping ladder and _DIVING SUPERMAN PUNCHES METAL SONIC IN THE FACE!_

"Look at that BEAUTIFUL Diving Superman Punch!" Exclaimed Snob. "PURE PERFECTION."

"Wasn't it?" Dashie clapped. "MAN them Wolves is COOL ASS DUDES!"

Damian sets the ladder back up, NOW unhindered. He begins his climb up the ladder-but gets his waist grabbed by Crunch...and he pulls him off the ladder, with Damian hanging onto the ladder before it also falls over and folds back up. Crunch manages to get Damian on the ground, and Damian gets a lift into the air AND CRUNCH TIME (Gutwrench Powerbomb) ONTO THE LADDER! DAMIAN'S GROANS OF ANGUISH ARE ALL HE CAN LET OUT OF HIS MOUTH RIGHT NOW! And Crunch GETS A BODY SPLASH THAT CRUSHES HIM AND DAMIAN BY DIO!

"Brando back in the match! And something tells me Metal Sonic was merely a DISTRACTION to keep Damian from getting the belt!" Exclaimed The Snob.

DIO grabs Crunch and simply lifts and dumps him over the ropes. And then he picks up the ladder that Damian is leaning on. He lifts hit up _and just dumps Damian's body over the ropes like rocks on a conveyor belt..._

"That's a HUMAN BODY Dio Brando did that too!" Snob said.

"In this match...you aren't humans. You're VICTIMS." Said Batista.

(*SKIP*)

DIO, ladder set up in the middle of the ring, slowly climbs up with a smile on his face. He feels unopposed so far. Jonesy, from the bottom of the ladder, begins climbing as well. DIO sees this and just sneers at Garcia. Jonesy was diving WAY too much, and it was starting to catch up to him. His body is sore, his limbs may lock up out of pain. But he still pushes. However, DIO sees nothing like this. All he sees is a worm who doesn't know his own fate. His fate, to DIO, was to be at the bottom. And he was going to put him BACK where he belonged. Jonesy throws a punch, and then DIO blocks it. After that, DIO grabs his head and SLAMS it onto the top of the ladder. "USELESS!" He proclaims before smashing his head against the top rung again. "USELESS!" He proclaims again...and then begins slamming his head onto the rung AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN...

"USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!" He continues, the crowd chanting, "MUDA!" whenever he says, "useless". He purposely didn't say "Muda" because he knew people would latch onto it. He actually got boos from just saying "Useless".

"PUREST form of disrespect." Snob said. "He thinks NONE of these teams are even CLOSE to his team's level."

"I mean...are they?" Asked Batista. "They've beaten them both. The Wolves and The Rebirth are UNDER The Legion in the totem poll. Remember this."

DIO throws Jonesy off the ladder, and the teen crashes onto the mat. Here comes DIO again...grabbing the titles again. He's ONCE AGAIN unopposed!

"DIO disposed of the ONLY competition he had!" Exclaimed Dashie. "HE GOT THIS!"

"THEY. ARE. LEGION." Said Batista.

DIO grabs the belts, ready to raise them out of their hook...

...

...and he FINALLY- _IS GRABBED BY NATHAN DRAKE! NATHAN DRAKE SPRINGBOARDING OFF THE ROPES AND LANDING ON DIO'S BACK!_

 _"Drake! Drake on DIO's back! Like a MONKEY on his back, he ain't lettin' go!" Dashie exclaimed. "That man got a HOLD of 'im!"_

 _"Sleeper Hold! Sleeper Hold!" Exclaimed Snob. "DIO I think's about to go under! Brando trying to squirm his way out of there!"_

 _"But Brando ELBOWING Drake!" Exclaimed Batista. "COME ON, DIO! Drake can't hold on for much longer!"_

As DIO and Drake struggle at the top of the ladder, a ladder is thrown into the ring. Hannibal slides back in, and he leans the ladder into the ring. Three ladders in total are inside the ring. DIO is distracted, and Drake has his eyes firmly on stopping DIO from touching the belts. He's getting pummeled in the face, and blood is rushing from his nose now. But Drake NEVER LETS GO.

...After Hannibal leans the ladder against the set up ladder, Hannibal holds up a thumb...and gets huge cheers...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...and now Rollins slides into the ring and runs up the ladder, **AND GETS TO THE TOP, FLIPS, AND OVERCASTLES DIO AND DRAKE OFF THE LADDER AND RIGHT ONTO THE MAT! DIO SQUASHES DRAKE AS HE GETS TAKEN OUT BY ERIK!**_

 _ **"HOLY-" Snob nearly broke NBC rules as he looks up at the replay of that!**_

 _ **Crowd: WHOOOOOOOA!**_

 _ **"GOOD GOD, WHAT A FREAKIN' MOVE!" Exclaimed Dashie marked out. "MY BOYS THE WOOOLVES!"**_

 _ **"ERIK ROLLINS WITH THE HIGHLIGHT REEL! RUNS UP THE LADDER, TAKES OUT TWO MEN WITH THE OVERCASTLE!" Snob shouted.**_

 _ **"PUT THAT CRAP ON THE BLU-RAY AND JUST PLAY THAT ALL NIGHT!" Exclaimed Batista.**_

Crowd: **_HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!_**

Hannibal slides out of the ring, watching Jonesy get up. Hannibal goes to Damian, and asks him what he wants to do. And Damian just...yells out...

"LET'S BURN THIS BITCH DOWN...AWOOOOOOO!"

The crowd howls with the big man as well, and Hannibal happily runs to the ramp and just starts deconstructing ladders and bringing them to ringside! Hannibal places not ONE...not TWO...but THREE LADDERS to ringside. And he hangs them on the apron and the barricade, making a ladder vridge with all three.

And then Erik rolls out the ring, limping towards The Wolves. And they spy Jonesy...

...and Erik yells, "HOIST 'EM UP!"

"I DON'T LIKE THIS..." Snob watched wide-eyed.

"I DO! HOIST 'EM UP, BITCH!" Dashie shouted.

The little dudes grab Jonesy and drag him to the apron, where they lift him onto it...

(Krieg is also climbing the in-ring ladder, but he's just going for the briefcase...)

...

...and The Wolves hoist Jonesy up onto the shoulders of Reigns...

...

(Krieg has reached the top...)

...

...and they SCREAM TOGETHER...

...

...

...

... _AND THEY SEND JONESY BACK FIRST ONTO THE TRIO OF LADDERS WITH THE TRIPLE POWERBOMB!_

 _"THE BACK! ABSOLUTELY NO GIVE FOR JONESY!" Shouted Snob._

 _"DIO MAY GET UP...BUT DRAKE AND JONESY AIN'T GETTIN' UP! TWO REBIRTH DOWN, ONE MORE TO GO!" Dashie exclaimed._

The Wolves howl together, putting their fists together- _ **BEFORE THEY'RE ALL TAKEN DOWN BY KRIEG DELIVERING A SENTON BOMB ONTO ALL THREE OF THEM OFF THE LADDER! DAMIAN LANDS ON THE LADDER, ERIK IS ON THE APRON, HANNIBAL LANDS ON THE FLOOR, AND KRIEG IS ON TOP OF DAMIAN!**_

 _ **"KRIEG WITH HIS OWN DIVE! NOT TO BE OUTDONE BY ERIK!" Exclaimed Snob. "BODIES ARE JUST LAYING EVERYWHERE! THE ENTIRE MATCH HAS JUST TURNED INTO A DEMOLITION DERBY!"**_

 _ **"SO MUCH CARNAGE, I LOVE IT!" Exclaimed Dashie. "YO LOOK AT THIS DUDE, HE JUST DIVIN' ONTO ALL THE WOLVES! I'M WOLVES ALL DAY, BUT I KNOW WHEN SOMETHING IS TIGHT!"**_

Crowd: _**HOLY SHIT (random guy: AGAIN!) HOLY SHIT (rando: AGAIN!) HOLY SHIT (rando: AGAIN!)**_

And thanks to Krieg, METAL SONIC can begin climbing up the ladder unopposed!

"UNOPPOSED...KRIEG TOOK DOWN THREE MEN AT THE SAME TIME...METAL SONIC REACHING THE TOP..." Exclaimed Snob.

"THE LEGION'S ABOUT TO RETAIN FOR THE GOOD OF ALL MEN!" Exclaimed Batista.

"Is THAT what you tell yourself?" Asked Snob.

"ALL THEM WOLVES IS DEAD, NOBODY CAN EVEN TAKE THAT ROBOT CLONE OFF THE TOP!" Exclaimed Dashie.

Metal Sonic REACHES for the top...

...

...and tries to grab the titles...

...

...he has the hook in his hands- _CRUNCH CLIMBS THE LADDER ON METAL'S SIDE! CRUNCH STILL UP ON HIS FEET AFTER EARLIER!_

 _"Oh CRUNCH! CRUNCH is up!" Exclaimed Dashie._

 _"Metal Sonic taken aback, trying to punch Crunch off!" Exclaimed Snob._

CRUNCH GRABS HIM! AND HE YANKS METAL OFF THE CORNER! Metal Sonic starts clawing at Crunch's face now! And he actually CLAWS AT HIS EYES, FORCING CRUNCH TO LET GO! Crunch's face is bleeding, and Metal Sonic bounces off the ropes to take advantage with a Spear-COUNTERED INTO A BACK BODY DROP OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE PILE OF BODIES OUTSIDE THE RING!

"CRUNCH SENDS HIM OUT! Crunch has NOBODY IN THE RING!" Exclaimed Snob. "ABSOLUTELY NOBODY IS IN THAT RING...UP OUTSIDE..."

"Crunch is unopposed...The Legion might lose!" Exclaimed Batista. "NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!"

"The Legion 'bout to lose...and neither me OR JD win OR lose if Rebirth wins...SO GO CRUNCH!" Exclaimed Dashie.

Crunch grabs the ladder after making a walk towards it...

...The WOLVES are down...

...MOST of his team is down...

...The LEGION is down...

...

...but he is GOING UP...

Crunch, to the crowd's joy, begins his climb up the ramp. He's going slow, trying to go for the ladder. His team's HOPES...their DREAMS...their CAREERS are ALL up the top of the ladder.

"YEARS OF LOSING...YEARS OF BEING SEEN AS STEPPING STONES, SMALL ROADBLOCKS, SEMI-DAYS OFF FOR OTHER OPPONENTS...THE REBIRTH'S ENTIRE CAREER PATH IS UP THAT LADDER...OR DOWN AT RINGSIDE..." Snob said, "THEY HAVE TO WIN! THEY LOSE HERE, THEY'RE LOSERS FOR EVER...THEY WIN HERE, THEY ACHIEVE WHAT NO OTHERS LIKE THEM HAVE ACHIEVED BEFORE!"

Crunch REACHES...

...his fingers TOUCH THE BELTS...

...

...he has them in his hands...

...

...

...

...and he...

...

...starts losing his grip...

...

...he's leaning...

...

...he's falling...

...

...

...

... _"WHAT IS THAT PUCCI GUY DOING IN THE RING!?" Asked Snob._

 _ENRICO PUCCI BEGINS TIPPING THE LADDER FORWARD...CRUNCH LOSES HIS GRIP ON THE BELT..._

 _... **AND HE GOES FALLING OFF THE LADDER AND LANDING ON THE PILE OF BODIES OUTSIDE THE RING!**_

 _ **"PUCCI SCREWED THE REBIRTH!" Snob raged. "THE LEGION'S LITTLE ALTAR BOY JUST SCREWED CRUNCH!"**_

 _ **"THAT IS A MAN OF GOD, BRAD!" Batista exclaimed. "WHATEVER HE DID, IT HAD TO BE ORDAINED BY THE HEAVENLY HOSTS! CRUNCH WAS NOT WORTHY ENOUGH."**_

 _ **"OH AND DIO WAS!?" Asked Brad. "HE ISN'T EVEN A WRESTLER! HE JUST GOT INVOLVED IN THIS MATCH, RUINING A GREAT BOUT!"**_

"THIS BITCH JUST SCREWED THE REBIRTH! HE JUST GAVE JD THE WIN!" Exclaimed Dashie. "I'M SALTY AS HELL!"

Pucci rolls outside the ring, and grabs onto DIO. His vampire master/husbando tries to wake DIO up, but Brando is still reeling from earlier. DIO can't make the climb...

...so after a brief question to the man himself...

...Pucci rolls back into the ring and _begins climbing the ladder himself._

"Oh you've GOT to be KIDDING ME!" Exclaimed Snob.

"Naw man! NAHSON! I AIN'T HAVIN' THAT!" Exclaimed Dashie. "SOMEBODY GET THIS BITCH OFF THE LADDER!"

"NOBODY CAN!" Exclaimed Batista. "NO ONE IS UP! EVERYONE IS DOWN!"

"It's ILLEGAL! The match states SOMEONE NEEDS TO CLIMB UP THE LADDER!" Exclaimed Snob.

"Nooo...someone just needs to GRAB the briefcase first!" Exclaimed Batista.

Pucci climbs up the ladder, taking faster than normal since he's very fresh. The crowd chants, "BS! BS! BS! BS!", but Pucci drowns them out.

...and after a second of fumbling, Pucci _pulls the titles down from the hook...and he now holds the hook that has all three belts..._

 _"GOD, NO, PLEASE DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Snob pleaded as Pucci heads down the ladder._

 _"NO! NO!" Dashie held his head, "BULL...BULL!"_

 _"YES! THE LEGION RETAIN! GET DOWN THE LADDER, PUCCI, GET DOWN THE LADDER!" Shouted Batista._

But instead of climbing down, Pucci just throws the belts down...

...and they land RIGHT at DIO's hand! DIO smirks and grabs the belts- _AND IS INTERCEPTED..._

 _..._

 _... **BY THE CHIMERA, JOTARO KUJO STEPPING ON THE BELTS WITH HIS HANDS IN HIS POCKETS...**_

 _ **"OH GOD IT'S THE AWF TRIOS CHAMPIONS!" Shouted Cinema Snob. "THOSE DELINQUINTS, IMPEDING THE LEGION FROM STEALING THE BELTS!"**_

 _ **"AND LOOK AT HOW SHOCKED PUCCI IS!" Exclaimed Dashie. "PUCCI SCREAMING AT THEM DUDES!"**_

 _ **"THE TRIOS CHAMPIONS TRYING TO INJECT SOME ORDER INTO THIS MATCH!" Shouted Snob.**_

 _ **"ORDER!? THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Exclaimed Batista. "THEY RAN INTO THE LEGION EARLIER AND NOW THEY'RE HERE JUST TO DICK AROUND!"**_

 _ **"HEY YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ON NBC!" Snob teased.**_

 _ **"SHUT UP!" Exclaimed Batista.**_

 _ **"THEY'RE HERE BECAUSE DIO'S BITCH TRYIN' TO RUIN THE DAMN MATCH!"**_

DIO SNARLS at The Chimera, the champions sliding the belts away from DIO via Masaru's feet. Pucci climbs down the ladder, YELLING at The Chimera...

..AND GETS A CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL FROM **_LUKE SMITH! THE FOURTH MAN OF THE WOLVES WITH THE ELIMINATION OF PUCCI! AND AFTER HE PICKS HIM UP, LUKE DELIVERS THE SILVER SMITH (Spike Brainbuster) ONTO THE CHAIR! PUCCI IS LAID OUT, AND LUKE ROLLS THE PRIEST OUT OF THE RING!_**

 ** _"LUKE SMITH, BRINGING JUSTICE TO THIS MATCH! TRUE JUSTICE!" Exclaimed Snob._**

 ** _"TRUE JUSTICE!? THAT WAS A MAN OF GOD THEY JUST PUT THEIR HANDS ON!" Exclaimed Batista. "I HOPE LUKE DOES TWELVE HAIL MARYS TONIGHT, BECAUSE HIS ASS IS CONDEMNED!"_**

 ** _"THE ONLY GOD PUCCI WORSHIPS IS THE ONE THAT TRANSLATES INTO 'DIO'." Brad exclaimed._**

Kujo takes the hook and holds it away from DIO. And then he rolls into the ring. "Yare yare daze..." He says to himself, shaking his head at DIO before looking at Luke. The Wolves' fourth man glares at The Trios Champion. And as Takashi and Marcus drag Pucci out, Jotaro just glares at Luke as he makes his climb. Maybe Kujo didn't trust Luke to do it himself. But even Luke reassured Kujo, without words, that he had NO REASON to assist his team in winning like that.

"The Chimera doing the RIGHT THING and ridding the ring of The Legion's garbage!" Exclaimed Dashie exclaimed.

"That's a PRIEST, not GARBAGE." Said Batista.

"Jotaro FINALLY puts the belts BACK at the top of the ring." Said Snob. "The Trios Champs of AWF want a GOOD CLEAN MATCH out of this. The Chimera entering the scene...wouldn't be so bad..."

"Kujo puts the belts back up top, and he scales down the ladder. GOOD stuff. GOOD GOOD." Said Dashie.

And now Jotaro jumps off the ladder, and the two stare off once more. After Jotaro leaves, The Chimera take their leave while dragging Pucci away to the backstage. And now Luke looks up at the belts above them...

"The belts are BACK where they belong." Said Snob.

"They BELONG with The Legion." Said Batista. "And everyone's CHEATED them out of their BELTS."

"Keep on crying, Big Dave!" Dashie laughed.

...and then he quickly runs and slides out of the ring. He grabs onto Erik, trying to shake him awake! "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He shouted, trying to get Erik to move.

"Luke trying to shake Erik's soul back into his own body!" Said Dashie.

"Yeah but PUCCI-"

"DIFFERENT circumstances! You were a WRESTLER! You should KNOW this stuff!" Exclaimed Snob to Batista.

Erik FINALLY starts to stir, and Luke nods to see if he's awake! The crowd is just cheering wildly while Erik is thrown into the ring by Luke. Smith THEN GETS A BASEBALL SLIDE FROM NATHAN DRAKE, SENDING SMITH COLLIDING INTO THE BARRICADE!

"DRAKE IS BACK ON HIS FEET, AND HE JUST HAD TO SEND LUKE BACK OUT OF THIS MATCH!" Shouted Dashie.

"Nathan and Erik, only ones in the ring. Ladder still set up. They're trying to race towards the ladder...as slowly as they can." Said Snob.

Both touch the ladder...and they stare at one another, tired and sore but able to keep on going. Drake SMASHES a right hand into Erik. Then Erik smashes a right into Drake. Drake throws one at Drake. Erik throws another to Drake. Drake to Erik. Erik to Drake. The fists trade back and forth, BUT STOP WHEN DIO PUSHES THE LADDER INTO BOTH OF THEM! DIO is back in, and after what happened earlier...he's PISSED.

"DIO back in the match, I am DEATHLY AFRAID for the OTHER team..." Said Snob. "He's removed his jacket, his eyes look crazier..."

"DIO IS PISSED, BOYS...HE DON'T CARE FOR ANY LIVES RIGHT NOW!" Batista shouted. "THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GONNA GET FOR SCREWING OVER THE LEGION!"

Jonesy and Damian try to get up...but Metal Sonic, now on the apron, runs and _SPEARS DAMIAN OFF THE APRON AND RIGHT INTO THE STEEL STEPS!_

 _"THE IMPACT OFF THAT SPEAR!" Snob cringed. "OH GOD..."_

 _"METAL SONIC GIVING THAT BOY A BIT OF IRON!" Dashe exclaimed._

 _"IT'S IRONY YOU DUMBASS!" Batista exclaimed._

And Jonesy is grabbed by Krieg and SPINEBUSTERED onto the ladders!

"Any partners that COULD help have been neutralized!" Exclaimed Snob.

"And DIO shaking his hands...he's...I dunno what he's doing..." Batista watched.

DIO was starting to chuckle...before he started to laugh...and then he began laughing WILDLY while laughing at Erik and Nathan.

"The hell is he LAUGHING at?" Asked Snob.

"I dunno dude, he creeping me out." Dashie raised an eyebrow.

DIO's smiling laugh soon went into a frown. And yet, he continued laughing. He BELLOWS with laughter while laughing with a frown...

...right until he LOSES it. And be bends backwards and lets out a PRIMAL YELL...

 _ **"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

"What was THAT about?" Asked Snob.

"I dunno man BUT GANG WAY ON THE HOMIE DRAKE!" Dashie watched as DIO Corner Clotheslined him!

"MUDA!" He shouts. Then he runs to Erik and delivers ANOTHER Corner Clothesline! "MUDA!"

DIO CLOTHESLINES Drake again, "MUDA!"

And he Clotheslines Drake OVER the ropes! Erik, still in the far right corner, gets ANOTHER CLOTHESLINES...AND THEN SHOT AFTER SHOT AFTER SHOT AFTER SHOT AFTER SHOT TO THE BODY AND FACE! AND THE CROWD REPEATS AFTER HIM...

"MUDA MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! ...MUDAAA!"

The LAST Muda ends with DIO UPPERCUTTING ERIK AND SENDING HIM OVER THE ROPES!

"What a BEATDOWN!" Exclaimed Batista. "AHAHA THAT WAS SOME GOOD STUFF!"

"DIO with a SAVAGE BEATDOWN on EVERY person in the ring!" Dashie exclaimed.

"And The LEGION ARE BACK...AND KRIEG AND METAL...DAMIAN ON THE LADDER...KRIEG ON ANOTHER LADDER..." Exclaimed Snob.

Metal has Damian on the ladder, commanding Krieg to come down off the ladder they set up. Krieg screams "LET THE FLESH EXPLODE..."

... _ **AND HE COMES DOWN WITH A DIVING LEG DROP, PUTTING THE BIGGEST WOLF THROUGH TWO LADDERS!**_

 _ **"KRIEG SACRIFICING HIS BODY FOR THE GOOD OF THE TEAM! THE LEGION HAVE TAKEN FULL CONTROL ONCE AGAIN!" Exclaimed Batista. "KRIEG IS A SOLDIER! HE'S GOING TO BE REWARDED WITH TRIOS GOLD SOON ENOUGH!"**_

The robot throws his psychotic partner into the ring, and the match is back where it began...with The Legion conquering the ring. Crunch crawls into the ring...and The Legion each eye the big man.

...and begin to crouch, stalking Crunch. MS takes his position in the middle...DIO to the left...Krieg (barely able to stand) to the right...

"And it's time for a CHARGE!" Batista shouted.

...

...SPEAR/DISCUS BIG BOOT/DISCUS LARIAT COMBINATION TO CRUNCH!

"THE LEGION'S CHARGE BABY! GET THAT LADDER UP, BABY, IT'S TIME FOR A COMEBACK!" Exclaimed Batista.

The Legion sets up the ladder again, Krieg barely able to stand up. Metal shakes Krieg, trying to make sure he stays on his feet. And DIO decides to go back up. DIO climbs, and Krieg backs into the ropes and leans against them. His body was NOT working with him. And Hannibal, seeing this as he gets on the apron, just flips Krieg over the ropes and sends him to the floor. And NOW he climbs in and WHACKS Metal Sonic in the back of the head!

"Metal Sonic's TAKE DOWN BY HANNIBAL!" Exclaimed Snob. "The Lone Wolf using guerilla tactics! CHAIRSHOT TO THE LEGS OF DIO!"

DIO stumbles, but he doesn't fall off the ladder. It just makes the ascent longer. So Brando continues upward. And now Hannibal sets up another ladder. He knows he can't get him with the chair down there. He throws the chair on the ground, and then climbs up the ladder he set up. DIO sees this and tries to push it off. But Hannibal grabs the arm of DIO BITES DOWN ON IT!

"EW GROSS, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT ARM'S BEEN!" Dashie shouted.

"THE VAMPIRE BEING BITTEN!" Exclaimed Snob. "GOOD LORD! I BET HE'S GOT HEP C NOW!"

DIO grimaces in pain at his arm being bitten, _**BUT HE GRIMACES EVEN MORE WHEN HANNIBAL DIVES OFF THE LADDERS AND TAKES DIO DOWN WITH HIM FOR THE SUPER LONE WOLF DRIVE! HEAD FIRST ONTO THE CHAIR!**_

 _ **"THE HEADLOCK DRIVER OFF THE LADDER! DIO GOING FLYING ALONG WITH HANNIBAL! BOTH ARE OFF THE LADDER, AND EVERYONE IS DOWN AGAIN!" Exclaimed Snob. "NO...NO HANNIBAL HAS SOME LIFE IN HIM! HE'S TRYING TO MAKE HIS WAY TO THE LADDER!"**_

 _ **"MY BOY HANNIBAL MAKING HIS WAY UP THAT LADDER!" Exclaimed Dashie. "JD, HOMIE, YOU ABOUT TO OWE ME $50!"**_

Hannibal grabs onto the ladder, panting and shaking his head so he can get himself back in the game. The Wolf begins climbing upwards...looking towards the sky...seeing the belts hanging...

...but now in comes Drake again...the explorer manages to slowly make his way to the ladder again.

"Drake back in the match?" Dashie asked. "Homie where you been?"

"DIO Clotheslined him over the ropes, Nathan using the time away to recover." Said Snob.

Drake grabs the ladder and also begins his slow ascent. Hannibal is waiting for him. He was going to FIGHT for his spot up there. So Hannibal, when Drake gets up there, throws a right and POUNDS him in the face! Another right is thrown, and he gets him right in the jaw! Hannibal throws another, and Drake ducks this one and SMACKS Hannibal! The Wolves attacked him on Ignition, and he had NO QUALMS laying into Hannibal for vengeance! SLAP after SLAP, palm strike after palm strike, he went for quick strikes over slow slugs. He then throws a slap, but Hannibal blocked it AND HEADBUTTED DRAKE! AND DRAKE GOES TUMBLING OVER...

"DRAKE FALLING, DRAKE FALLING! THE WOLVES AND THE REBIRTH BATTLING ATOP THE LADDERS FOR SUPREMACY, THE COVETED TRIOS TITLES, MY INSIDES ARE CHURNING WITH LUST OVER THE ACTION IN THIS MATCH!" Exclaimed The Snob.

"WHY YOU SO GROSS, MAN!?" Dashie asked Cinema Snob.

"HE'S GONNA FAAALL!" Exclaimed Batista.

...But Drake HANGS ON with ONE HAND, and sends himself back on the ladder fully and DECKS Hannibal in the solar plexus! And all the air gets pushed out of Ambrose, leading Drake to grab him...and SMASH his head on the ladder! ONCE...TWICE...THREE TIMES...TOO MANY TIMES TO COUNT...

"The Rebirth, just trying to breath new life into their careers! The Wolves are DESPERATE for their belts back! ONE OF THESE TWO JOURNEYS ARE ABOUT TO CULMINATE RIGHT NOW!" Exclaimed Brad exclaimed.

Ambrose, bleeding from the bridge of his nose, then keeps his head from smashing to the rung, and then punches Drake! And now Drake comes back and...HEADBUTTS AMBROSE AT THE SAME TIME AMBROSE TRIED TO HEADBUTT HIM! HEADS SMASHING INTO ONE ANOTHER!

"Did...did they both headbutt one another?" Asked Batista.

"They DID...both looking like they're about to FALL..." Said Snob. "THIS...will be the moment that determines who to that hook first...!"

Hannibal swinging and dazed...

...Drake, now bleeding from his forehead...

...the two are shakier than a rope in the wind...

...

...

...

...but one of them falls off...one FINALLY couldn't hold on much longer...

...

...

...

..."HANNIBAL FALLS OVER!" Snob exclaimed. "DRAKE STILL UP! NATHAN DRAKE STILL ON THE LADDER!"

Drake manages to swing himself over so now both hands are back on the ladder. And now slowly once again gets to the top...

...

...and Nathan Drake reaches for the belts, the entire audience getting to their feet and watching in SUSPENSE...

"NATHAN DRAKE ABOUT TO GET HIM SOME GOLD! THE REBIRTH JUST GRABBED IT!" Exclaimed Dashie.

Nathan Drake has his hands on the title belts...

...

...

...

...the veteran HAS BOTH HANDS ON THE HOOK...

...

...

...

...And _METAL SONIC GRABS BOTH LEGS, PULLING HIM DOWN A COUPLE OF RUNGS! NATHAN HANGS ONTO THE BELT STRAPS FOR DEAR LIFE! BUT METAL SONIC IS JUST TOO STRONG!_

 _"METAL SONIC!?" Dashie yelped._

 _"THE LEGION IS BACK IN THE MATCH! COME ON, METAL! PROTECT YOUR REIGN!" Exclaimed Batista._

 _"THE LEGION WITH THEIR REIGN LITERALLY IN THE HANDS OF METAL SONIC! THE LEGION HOLDING ONTO THE REIGN BY A LEG!" Exclaimed Snob._

 _"NOOO JD, YOU MUTHA-MMMM SCREW YOU NBC!" Dashie raged._

NATHAN GRITTING HIS TEETH, BUT THE ANDROID JUST HOLDS THE LEGS! HE ISN'T LETTING GO! NATHAN'S GRIP IS SLIPPING! THE CROWD SCREAMS FOR NATHAN TO HOLD ON! AND METAL SONIC'S EYES GLOW EVEN REDDER **_AND JONESY FROM OUT OF NOWHERE SPRINGBOARDS OFF THE ROPES AND SPRINGBOARD SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMBS METAL SONIC OFF THE LADDER AND ONTO A LADDER ON THE GROUND! BOTH ARE LAID OUT, BUT JONESY'S SAVE LEAVES DRAKE ALONE AT THE TOP!_**

 ** _"JONESY GARCIA! CLUTCH PLAY!" Exclaimed Batista. "THAT WAS TOO CLUTCH, IT MAY HAVE SCREWED OVER THE LEGION!"_**

 ** _"THE LEGION'S LONE SURVIVOR ON A LADDER!" Shouted Snob. "THE TITLES OF THE LEGION, THE DOMINANCE OF THE WOLVES, THE REVIVAL OF THE REBIRTH, SOMETHING'S ABOUT TO BE GAINED HERE! AND DRAKE WANTS IT TO BE THE THIRD OPTION! HE'S CLIMBING BACK UP! ALL THE YEARS OF PEOPLE TELLING HIM HE DIDN'T HAVE IT! ALL THE YEARS OF PEOPLE TELLING THE OTHER TWO THEY WEREN'T GOING TO BE ANYTHING! NOW HE'S CLIMBING UP THE LADDER...DRAKE IS GOING UP! HE'S ABOUT TO GRAB THE ULTIMATE GOAL...HE'S ABOUT TO SHUT EVERYONE UP! GO ON, DRAKE! GO ON!"_**

Drake climbs back up...

...

...

...

...Drake grabs the straps once more...

...

...

...

...he gets his hand on the hook...

...

...

...

...the holder that holds all three belts is grabbed...

...

...

...

...this author wonders if the suspense is hurting the readers...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... ** _"REBIRTH WINS! REBIRTH WINS! REBIRTH WINS! REBIRTH WINS!" Snob shouts jubilantly. "THE REBIRTH, AFTER THEIR LONG JOURNEY FOR THE TRIOS TITLES TOOK NUMEROUS TWISTS AND TURNS, UPS AND DOWNS, HILLS AND PITFALLS, THEY FINALLY GET TO HOLD UP THE GOLD AND TELL THE WORLD THAT THEY FOR ONCE, THEY WIN!"_**

 ** _NATHAN DRAKE UNHOOKS THE HOLDER, CLUTCHING IT TO HIS CHEST TO ONE OF THE LOUDEST POPS OF THE NIGHT WHILE THE BELL RINGS! CRUNCH LEANS ON THE APRON, STILL HOLDING HIMSELF UP WITH ASSISTANCE; JONESY RAISES TWO HANDS IN THE AIR FOR VICTORY BEFORE LETTING THEM DROP BACK DOWN...AND THE WWT ANNOUNCE PROCLAIMS-_**

"HERE are your winners; and The **_NEW_** Trios Champions; The Rebirth!"

"The Rebirth FINALLY...FINALLY catch a break!" Snob proclaims. "After ALL THIS TIME, we FINALLY get to see THESE GUYS hold up gold!"

"They're RUINING the INTEGRITY of the belts!" Batista screamed. "LOSERS...LOSERS like them don't HOLD BELTS! Oh GEEZ the belts are ALREADY more worthless than a penny!"

"I think after a GREAT match like this, the belts just SHOT UP to new heights!" Exclaimed Snob.

"You SAY THAT...but LOOK WHO'S HOLDING THEM!" Batista exclaimed. "WHAT IF THE BROOKLYN BRAWLER HELD A BELT? You think THAT'D be great?"

Drake hands Jonesy his belt, and then sees Crunch roll into the ring and hands him his belt. Outside the ring, each wolf is assisted by medics. ESPECIALLY Damian, since he went through a ladder bridge. Erik was the daredevil, so he is also given extra attention. And Hannibal is going to be given a concussion test just to make sure he didn't sustain a head injury...since he bit a vampire.

As for The Legion...Krieg is leaning against the barricade, and DIO is outside the ring on the other side. He glares angrily into the ring, tightening his fists while cursing The Rebirth, The Wolves, The Chimera, and The Joestars in general. And Metal Sonic is sparking, either out of pain or anger. Either way, he's going to need to be checked on. They ALL need to be checked on.

And back in the ring, The Rebirth are joined by...The Brooklyn Brawler? The Rebirth, who seem to know the old dog, each give the man a huge hug. He says, off-mic, that he's proud of all three of them. And they all exit the ring to try and go on their way. Crunch helps keep Nathan upright. And The Brawler tries to make sure Jonesy can even move about.

"Oh GEEZ speak of the freaking DEVIL." Said Batista. "I already feel this event's importance going DOWN. Isn't this supposed to celebrate EXCELLENCE in wrestling? As a former world champion, this OFFENDS me to see so much LOSERDOM in the ring. This arena is going to IMPLODE on itself thanks to a Loser Singularity."

The Rebirth, getting "YOU DESERVE IT!" chants from the smarks, lift up their belts while being escorted to the backstage...

"BOO! BOO! BOOOOOO!" Shouted Batista. "NO ONE DESERVES ANYTHING!" The man exclaimed with extra salt.

And we come back to Mr. TV, holding another envelope in the crowd. He is next to GM Jesse Alvarez and other GM Josh Garza.

"THAT was an AMAZING match! You created those Trios Titles...you have any thoughts on that match, you two?" Mr. TV asked the co-owners.

"Well, I have to say, as a fan, I _loved_ this match from beginning to end. It was HELLA FUN, _ese._ I cheered, I booed, I marked, all that good stuff, Mr. TV," Jesse chuckles. "The Rebirth, The Wolves and The Legion have proven their worth to hold the Trio Championships. From The Wolves to The Legion to The Rebirth…they all deserved their reigns. I believe Josh and I made the right decision to let them be interpromotional belts while it's sad we didn't have enough stables to help challenge for the titles…but if we did, we wouldn't have had a POTENTIAL Match of the Night. Hell, I'm pretty sure it already is Match of the Night!"

"Why I the _other_ GM?" Josh blinks, breaking the fourth wall for a bit.

"Dude! Focus!"

"Sorry! _Anyways_ …as a fan of matches like these, these guys earned their spots and the respect by everyone in this arena, including myself. So I agree with Jesse in saying we've made the right choice to let the Trio Championship be interpromotional throughout the Multiverse," Josh smirks. "I see great, GREAT things ahead for all three stables in the future, whether as a team or perhaps on their own in solo careers. Can never know what will happen, right?"

"You guys may be right, this WAS match of the night so far!" Mr. TV exclaimed. "And I think the matches will ONLY get better because I think NEXT we have Joker vs. Holly. But BEFOOORE that...what about the last of the Superstar Awards? RIVALRIES! The WINNERS of Female and Male Rivalries of the Year! They both went to ONE company! The winners? ...Would you hold this box please, Mr. Garza?" Mr. TV asked as interns carried a small Christmas present towards Josh. "Just remove the lid."

"Oh, ought to be good…" Jesse chuckles.

"Ooh, a Christmas present! …About six months late, don't you think?" Josh asks as he immediately takes off the lid and looks inside with curiousness…

When Josh opens the gift, party streamers EXPLODE out. And a balloon explodes from inside the box, filling the entire seat with a blue balloon that spells out, "UCA"!

"FEMALE RIVALRY OF THE YEAR IS LIGHTNING FARRON VS. TIFA LOCKHART, AND MALE RIVALRY OF THE YEAR IS RED VS. BLUE!" Exclaimed Mr. TV as the awards were handed out to Lightning...and Force the Fox for the male one. And Mr. TV allows Lightning to go onstage to actually give the first speech of the night.

Force takes the male award, and just sadly chuckles. "This is the second time I'm taking the award for these guys. Of course, that before was because of the fact the rivalry wasn't over. This time...well...I'll just make sure Blue gets it at least in his hospital bed." Force sighed at the end.

Lightning takes her second FWA, and with her Women's Title over her shoulder, she walks onto the stage, grabs a mic and looks out to the crowd before she began speaking...

"You know...this rivalry I had with Tifa Lockhart...it's a rivalry based on one thing. Who was the top woman in UCA now? And I knew that was ME. That HER time was up. Of course, she didn't like that. She took offense to what I was trying to take, and she resisted at EVERY TURN. Every road and stop, she made sure to make it as difficult as possible for me, because to her...I had 'disrespected' her too many times to just be given it. To her...I wasn't to be given the torch...I had to take it. And she didn't want to let go. And it all came to a head at Final Clash. And I'll admit...that that match was perhaps the toughest of my career so far. She pushed me to my limit, and she fought to the bitter end. No matter how I personally feel her...I can respect her now. And our rivalry will go down as one of the best in the history of the UCA Women's Division, cemented by THIS FWA...but there's a reason I'm the one holding this FWA. Because this rivalry had one answer...that I was the FUTURE. The NEW TOP WOMAN in that division, and one of the best...no...THE BEST in the business today! I'm the one walking away with this award...because I WON. I TOOK THE TORCH. And let me tell you...this isn't stopping ANYTIME soon! Because this is MY TIME! This...is the ERA OF LIGHTNING! Don't like it? ...Live with it."

On The TitanTron, we can see Holly Storm walking to the ring. She couldn't find Joker at ALL. But she knew WHERE he'd be next...

"Next up, folks..." JR said, "We have Holly Storm vs The Joker. And we haven't seen the SOB all night. It makes me very nerv- _nerv-nerv-nerv-nerv-nerv-"_

The scene goes static... ** _and everything goes black..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...but from the darkness, rises Sasha Slasher, Chris House, Chris Raynor, and of course...The Joker._**

 ** _"...We're here, boys and girls..." Joker says, revealing his Royal Flush in his hands. Five cards in his hands, with three of them featuring the faces House, Raynor, and Slasher. "...and I'm bringing a new friend...see you soon..."_**

 ** _After another card slides out of his sleeve, Joker slides all of his hand into his sleeves as the scene fades to black..._**

(Commercial)


	6. The Joker vs Holly Storm

**"And welcome back to The Fiction Wrestling Awards!" Bubbles' voice announced. "Sponsored by-wait WHAT ARE YOU-"**

 _The sounds of beatdowns can be heard over The PA system, followed by some lady screaming as she's kicked out of her own booth._

 **"AHEM..." Says the voice of Harley Quinn. "This ain't that strong chick no more. WELCOME BACK TO THE JOKER SHOW, SPONSORED BY YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD ASYLUM; go meet your friendly wackos in there sometime, why dontcha? And NOW...presenting the NEXT MATCH..."**

"Oh God in Heaven, I think the show's been HIJACKED..." JR looked around, worried. "I don't want us to be attacked..."

"I'm being told Justice League and Avengers members are actually INTERCEPTING Gotham City villains outside the building. And they're asking other heroes to be prepared for anything..." Kari pulled out her D3, just to be sure. She put her hand under her desk and began moving her hands in a scratching motion. It was as if she was petting something.

"It's good to know we have you here, Ms. Kamiya." JR said.

"Is that what my foot's been hitting all night?" Batista asked. "What is that, a cat? We can bring animals in here? It's so pale. Is it sickly?"

"Don't patronize my cat, Batista." Kari asked.

Steam fills the stage, and The Joker's theme from The DCAU plays. The calm...playful music...is serene...but and jolly. But out from the steam comes Chris House, Chris Raynor, & Sasha Slasher. Each one was wearing pins on their shirts. Raynor's pin had a king symbol...Chris's had an ace symbol...and Sasha's was the number 10...

...and from behind them, comes the man himself.

 **"The following contest is scheduled for a Joker pinfall or Joker submission...coming to the ring...from Gotham City...he is THE MAN WHO DESERVES ALL THE HALL OF FAME RINGS...the man who created The Royal Hand...he is...MY Puddin'...THEEEEEEEE JOKEEER!"**

Joker happily skips onto the stage, looking out into the crowd to see his adoring crowd. Boos are rampant, with no single person cheering the Clown Prince of Crime.

"You see Joker flanked by The Hand...three very intimidating figures..." JR said. "And it seems each has been given a position..."

"The Royal Hand is not one to be trifled with, I know that." Kari said. "But what makes it more nerve-wracking is the fact that The Hand has another member in the wings. ANOTHER MEMBER...to ADD into this gallery of creeps."

"You call them creeps..." Said Batista. "I call them STARS...look at Chris House. BEFORE he joined The Hand, he was losing to flea-ridden animals. AFTERWARDS...he became a World Champion that reigned for a YEAR. The Slashers are on the rise once again, and so is Raynor. Joker MAKES RESULTS. I dunno what Harley and Joker do for these guys, but they GET RESULTS QUICK. Under Joker's managerial services, I see more gold in their future. Like Moon's Queendom, under her ALL people become stars...like Millia Rage."

"You keep saying all these things, but it doesn't excuse the fact that these four are most likely to burn this place down after Gwen." Said Kari.

"I am nervous, indeed. But it is my job to commentate." Said JR. "I've seen a lot of awful things in this business. I was mocked, fired, kicked in the crotch, and even lit on fire. I've survived it all, and by God, I'll continue to do so."

Joker pulls up the mic strapped to his thigh and begins to speak to the crowd in attendance. "I first want to shout a friend of mine. His name's HABIT. He has his OWN group. Allied with mine. We'll be destroying things very soon together. Any accomplishment of OURS...is an accomplishment of YOURS. Which means, HABIT...YOU beat The Punisher as well."

Heavy boos rain down, with a stoic Chris House taking in everything. "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" The crowd chants, while Joker just mocks them with the hand yapping motion.

"Yes, yes, dead companies surely work up your ire. Shall we chant, 'X-P-DUB' or 'A-DUB-A' next?" Joker asked, mocking the crowd. "Chris House DEFEATED THE PUNISHER. Shall we take this in? With NO HELP WHATSOEVER...he defeated THE BADDEST MAN in ECW. He might as well have defeated Tommy Dreamer. I'm sure anyone can beat him though. And with Punisher out the way...we have one last challenge...the big boy himself, Broly. Now any ordinary man would be afraid of Broly. He frightens all of you, I know. He's probably BEATEN many of you. But my client...Chris House...has no fear in his body. He's much too insane, much too CRAZY...he doesn't know the definition of FEAR. Which makes him a PRIME CANDIDATE for victory against Broly. He is NCW's longest reigning world champion. He is THE MAN who SHOULD BE Hardcore Specialist of the Year if it wasn't for some idiot from Peach Creek and a squirrel with a death wish if he doesn't hand over Chris's award."

Joker and his group make it to the ring, where Joker hops on the apron and steps inside. "I bring up all of this to say...that ALL OF THAT SUCCESS...could have happened to Holly Storm."

The crowd cheers at her name, which prompts Joker to roll his eyes and shake his head back and forth. "Yes, cheer for her. Your fickle nature makes me chuckle. You're just LIKE Storm. You change with the winds. One minute, she's a nice girl...the next she's insane and comes back putting people through fiery tables...and then suddenly she wants to be nice again out of the blue. She has no true alignment. She doesn't have real preferences. If ANYTHING, she's just some girl who simply goes with what's NICE at the moment. It FIT HER to be my acolyte at that moment. But when I was frozen thanks to Claude Speed, and my Hand was ran by Harley, she decided...MY TEACHINGS weren't good enough anymore. So she left the second she could leave. She's not a REAL heroine. She's a wishy[washy little nutcase who'd turn on you on the drop of a dime. You can't TRUST HER. ...But it seems I made that mistake. Silly, Joker. FOR ONCE...the joke's on me..."

Joker looked serious for a moment, his face straighter than a 180 degree angle...until he started chuckling again. "Aheheheheheh...JOKE'S ON ME! I WASTE TIME putting my ALL into this girl...spending MONEY on her and buying her a PENTHOUSE and a CAR in Gotham! I give her a piece of the EMPIRE...the keys to THE JOKER EXPERIENCE! Her and Chris were my TWO MONEYMAKERS! Chris as NCW World Champion. Holly as FTW Women's Hardcore Champion! But see the DIFFERENCE between Chris House and Holly Storm...is that Chris House maybe crazy...but he isn't batshi*censored*."

"Joker testing our censors here..." Said JR. "We apologize to the network and the viewers at home."

"CHRIS HOUSE IS CRAZY...but he's a reliable crazy. THE RIGHT KIND OF CRAZY." Joker said, "Holly Storm is THE WRONG KIND. The kind of crazy NO ONE CAN TRUST. Of course she's bisexual, she can't make up her mind about what she likes. So why not both? Of COURSE she isn't a part of The League anymore. She wants to be a hero...but she wants to do her own thing as well. Her mind is filled with CONTRADICTIONS. Chris House got where he is now because HE'S A MONSTER WHO RUNS THROUGH ANYONE WITH A WEEDWHACKER. Holly got to where she is by switching her mindset and alignment whenever she needs to. She's a STARK-RAVING LUNATIC...so do you HONESTLY BELIEVE she should have a child? Personally...I think Ms. Rebecca Storm, her little adopted daughter, would be perfect with me. Chris as daddy...Sasha as momma...Raynor as that cousin...and HABIT as that weird uncle who takes her into the woods and shows her how to play with a knife..."

 ** _All in due time, see the world through different eyes._**

 ** _All in due time, the shadows will give way to light._**

"In Due Time" by Killswitch Engage plays to a big pop, and Holly STORMS (pun intended, deal with it) out of the back with her sisters Ashley and Liv. And BEHIND HER...are UWE superstar Glen Sherwood and a big guy who the crowd was unfamiliar with. Holly's music dies down, as she grabs her mic and speaks into it.

 **"And her opponent...from Who Knows cityville in South Don't Care...her ego weighing in at 40 Kajillion Tons...she's...whatever she is at this point of time...Hollyyy, yaaay..."**

"SHUT UP, Harley!" Holly yells at the PA system. "You got your villain friends outside, HABIT inside, YOU in the ring, and you STILL feel the need to THREATEN my family? I'm sick of hearing you make CORNY JOKE after CORNY JOKE. I'm sick of looking at your Hand BROOD at ringside. I'm sick of looking at you, EVERY YEAR, try to THREATEN someone. From Claude Speed to Charlie Brown to apparently even JESSE ALVAREZ, a friend of mine who HELPED push me away from YOU-"

"Aaaw, so HE helped you get away from my group. Well if he wasn't content with one house blowing up on him..." Joker pondered. "But I digress, you want to fight right now Storm? Well I see you got you a POSSE. Your sisters...two...whatever those are..."

"His name is Silva...a GIANT from a planet called Remnant." Holly said, getting cheers from the Remnant side of the audience who came to Metropolis tonight. Some people hold up flags of countries such as Mistral and Vale. Silva and Glen raise fists in the air to play to those Remnant based fans before lowering them and letting Holly continue.

"So you bring your crew...and I have mine..." Joker said. "But...why five against four? Or you five against my three Hand members? Is that fair?"

Holly looks at Joker, glaring at him while standing at the end of the ramp now. "...You think I'm dumb, Joker? ...You have another coming...and _you have another on the way."_

"Whaaat?" Kari looked around. "ANOTHER one?"

This got the crowd worried, knowing that ANOTHER Hand member was going to be here in addition to the first new one. Holly continued. "You think I'm STUPID Joker? A ROYAL FLUSH...has FIVE CARDS. King, Queen, Jack, Ace, and a 10. You got three...of course there's a Jack and a Queen coming. BRING 'EM OUT."

"BRILLIANT deduction from Storm there!" JR said. "She out-thought The Joker there!"

"EVERYONE knows that though! She isn't some genius for figuring THAT out." Batista said.

"I bet YOU didn't know Joker had two new members." Kari said.

"...Bet you didn't either..." Batista just laid back and crossed his arms.

Chris House, now asking for the mic, is handed it by Joker. "Holly...make this EASY on yourself. I have NO sympathy for you. And the next time I see you at WrestleNation, I'm breaking your skull open. But I want you to go home and be with your family in one piece for another night. FOR YOUR OWN FAMILY'S SAKE...do the right thing and turn around. This is your only warning. Because after this, we will not be responsible for anything that happens to you..."

The crowd knows what Holly will say next. Chris knows what Holly will say next. Even YOU know what she'll say next. But Chris only said it so he can officially wash away any blame for what he may do next. Holly brings the mic to her mouth and speaks...

"...Chris...get Joker's crotch out your mouth, and let's fight..."

Crowd: _Ooooooooooooooh..._

Chris looked unphased by that comment. He only nodded at her, letting Sasha hold him back for now. And Raynor takes the mic. The king of The Hand speaking into it for The Joker.

"...My queen...my Jack...step up so that you may be ordained into our group. The GREATEST ace in the hole in Chris and the Jack AKA the normal in Sasha are the best pure WARRIORS. Chris...as our Ace...is the best in that ring...with his accomplishments. Sasha is The Jack...the most sane out of all of us...it makes her normal...but her sanity keeps it grounded. The king...TRULY the most mentally depraved tyrant out of us all...and then there is the queen..."

Out from under the ring comes a woman...short...wearing a mask featuring a queen's crown. The Joker had them hiding that entire time.

"Obviously he was planning an ambush..." Said Kari.

"Smart man." Batista nodded.

"My queen has been...held back for years. Her heyday two decades ago is all she has to cling to." Said Raynor. "First she's shunned in WWE after Moon dethrones her...and then she is SHUNNED in UWE for supposedly 'holding their women back'...and then our Perfect 10...a star who truly is a FUTURE MAIN EVENTER. He is he PERFECT STAR."

A guy comes from under the ring next. He is wearing a plain white mask. "He has EVERYTHING. He can go in the ring, speak on this mic, he has ALL THE POTENTIAL in the world...but he's HELD BACK by so much. His longstanding feuds and past hold him hostage. But soon he will be RID of such baggage. And their first tests...are for them to be BAPTIZED in the blood of a Storm. Queen...10...your inception into the deck has begun."

The Queen and The Jack remove their masks...

...

...

...

... _ **The JACK...is JAMES GRIFFIN, grinning wildly at Holly's crew...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...And The Queen...is a now green haired, pale and wild furred SALLY ACORN, WHO IMMEDIATELY SNARLS, RUNS, AND JUMPS ON HOLLY TO INITIATE THE STORM-HAND BRAWL!**_

 _ **"WELL JAMES GRIFFIN JUST DECIDED HE WANTED TO JOIN THE HAND...AND I CAN SEE WHY HIS STATE OF MIND SENT HIM TO JOKER...BUT WHAT IS THIS ABOUT ACORN!?" Kari asked.**_

 _ **"ON GPW WILDFIRE, SALLY'S BEEN LOSING A LOT OF MATCHES; AND SHE LEFT SUDDENLY IN A HUFF AND NEVER CAME BACK...JOKER GOT HIS PALE HANDS ON HER!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob, chiming in for this moment.**_

 _ **"JOKER TAKES IN THOSE WHO ARE DOWNTRODDEN AND NEEDING A BOOST...SOMEONE WHO IS FINALLY LOSING THEIR MARBLES LIKE SALLY IS PERFECT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF!" JR shouted. "AND THE STORMS WHIPPED SALLY AND ELISE AROUND A LOT ON WILDFIRE!"**_

CHRIS the Ace is sending hits to SILVA the Giant, trying to fight the giant man but getting tossed into steel steps! Silva runs towards him, but Chris gets around the steps and Dropkicks them into the legs of the giant!

Sasha the Jack fights Ashley, trading punches with her around the ringside area! All the while, Liv the Strike Artist is actually SWINGING a lead pipe at Raynor the King! Raynor is quickly dodging every swipe she makes, and then goes for Shoot Kicks to the legs of Raynor! Chris pushes her off and then SHOULDERS her into the barricade!

Glen the Archer takes on James the Ten, running on the apron and DIVING onto him...but is caught and James runs to the steel steps and-Glen is thrown and lands feet first onto the steps...before diving off and taking James down with a Splash!

And Holly Storm RAGES on as she and Sally the Queen fight around the commentator's area! Sally kicks Holly in her stomach and picks her up before SLAMMING her on the commentary table! And now Sally begins removing the table contents, trying to put Storm through the table. BUT STORM MANAGES TO RECOVER AND JUMPS OFF THE TABLE AND SENDS THEM BOTH TO THE FLOOR!

"All CARNAGE out here at ringside! And look at Joker just ENJOYING IT!" Exclaimed JR.

"Enjoying it soo much, I think he wants to JOIN IN..." Kari sees Joker slide out the ring near Sally and Holly.

Joker sees Holly fighting Sally, and he pulls out his signature crowbar from inside his suit. Joker spins it around, kissing the crowbar before crouching before them-BUT HOLLY PUSHES SALLY INTO JOKER! The clown drops his crowbar as he tumbles over the steps, and Sally is thrown into the barricade by Holly...before she INTERCEPTS JOKER...and picks up the crowbar herself...

"AND NOW THE SHOE IS ON THE OTHER FOOT! The Joker...about to get the SWEETEST OF KARMA FROM HOLLY..." Kari cheered.

"Joker getting KARMA!?" Batista asked. "...You forget who The Joker is..."

Holly, standing over Joker, says to him, "NEVER...TOUCH...MY FAMILY...AGAIN..." She raises the crowbar, Joker putting his hands up as he removed a card from out of his sleeve. Joker looked to almost cower...but then he grew his devilish smirk back...

"Wait...wait what?" JR asked. "Another card? What does...STORM DOESN'T EVEN SEE THE DANGER LURKING BEHIND HER!"

Pale, completely white skinned women...applying red lipstick...her hair now seems to have a green-ish hue under her large hat...and she's brandishing a metallic weapon in her hands...and she's hopped the barricade and is stalking Holly from behind.

Joker smirks and begins laughing maniacally...

...

...and **HOLLY _JUST GETS BELTED BY THE LEG OF XJ9 BY MYSTIQUE SONIA! AND NOW SALLY AND SONIA START STOMPING OUT STORM TOGETHER!_**

 ** _"NOW WHAT THE HELL DOES SONIA GOT TO DO WITH JOKER!?" Asked Kari. "SONIA JUST CEMENTING HER PSYCHOSIS BY JOINING HIM!"_**

 ** _"YOU IDIOTS!" Batista exclaimed. "SHE HAD WHITE SKIN ALREADY...SHE'S BEEN APPLYING RED MAKE UP FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS...ARE YOU IGNORANT!?"_**

 ** _"OH LIKE YOU KNEW!" Kari yelled at Batista._**

 ** _"I WAS PROBABLY MORE KNOLWEDGEABLE THAN YOU!" Exclaimed Batista._**

Silva gets a DDT onto the steel steps by Chris...while Slasher POWERBOMBS Ashley onto the apron edge back first! Glen is lifted by James, and POWERBOMBED onto the steel steps...and Raynor is on his knees, about to get a knee from Liv...but Chris CATCHES Liv and SWINGING SIDE SLAMS LIV ONTO HER BACK!

"THE HAND HAS DOUBLED IN SIZE! WE'VE GONE FROM THREE TO SIX, AND JOKER'S FULL DECK HAS BEEN SHOWN!" JR shouted.

Joker, standing over Holly once more with a mic, smiles so warmly at her. "Storm? Storm are we awake?" Joker asked. "Storm, we learn a lesson here? Never try to out-think Joker? I hope we have. Unfortunately for you, this lesson comes at a priced. Classes Joker at University do NOT come cheap. I'm thinking you and I can-"

"If I can..." Sally takes the mic from Joker. "...You take out Holly...you hurt her temporarily and bring back a raging bull with motivated friends and family seeing her as a martyr. You hurt her family...you get much more enjoyment out of her anguish for months to come."

Joker was taken aback by Sally's words. He WANTED to hurt Holly...but this was a much better type of pain. He smirks at her idea, shrugging at it before giving his okay. "YOU...are already adapting."

Sasha takes the mic next, talking to her team as they all look at Liv Storm. "Hand members...ready your weapons..."

As The Hand all surround Liv, they each brandished a weapon. Sonia kept Jenny's leg out. But the other five...

...all pulled out crowbars...

"Good Lord...and there's no SECURITY, they're all outside handling the Gotham villains!" Exclaimed JR.

Liv tries to get up...and Joker decides to pick Holly up and put her in a Sleeper Hold. Forcing her to watch the unfolding scene, Joker even kept her eyes open himself. Liv sees the Hand around her, and decides to kick her way out by going through Sonia. LEG TO THE FACE...

 **"Ooooh Sonia's batting is looking pretty decent with that weird bat...how about Raynor you got one for us?"**

And Raynor swings, SMACKING the head of Liv with his crowbar! It sends her to the ground, but Raynor yanks her back up and throws her to James...

...who SMACKS HER CLEAR IN THE FACE WITH HIS CROWBAR!

 **"OOOH! Raynor is CLEAN...but ya gotta love the gritty way James just SWINGS it!"**

And now here comes Sally, CROWBAR TO THE SIDE OF THE HEAD FROM HER! And Liv is picked up once more and thrown to Sasha. CROWBAR TO THE OTHER SIDE!

 **"OOH! You guys are so GOOD at your jobs! Sally, work on your elbows! Straighten 'em out a it! And Sasha, I think I saw you whiff that...one more time..."**

Sasha shrugs and Raynor picks Liv up and LETS SASHA SMASH THE CROWBAR FULL ON INTO HER HEAD!

 **"THEEERE ya go! Ooooh...we settin' up Chris for a home run?"**

The Hand yanks Liv up to her feet. She's bleeding from her face...and she's not even moving. They move the girl towards the ring post, laying her head against it. And Chris twirls his crowbar...readying the shot...

"NO HOUSE STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! GOOD LORD, SOMEBODY GET DOWN THERE AND STOP THIS!" JR pleaded.

...

...

...

... _ **CHRIS HOUSE SMASHES HIS CROWBAR INTO THE SKULL OF LIV, SANDWICHING HER HEAD BETWEEN TWO PIECES OF HARD METAL...**_

 _ **...AND HE DOES IT AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...**_ But before he could do it again, security RUSHES down the ramp!

"OH THANK GOD!" Jim Ross exclaimed. "The security's DONE with the outside threats! But dammit all, it may be too late for Liv Storm!"

The Royal Hand RUSH into the audience, knocking over people as security and Metropolis PD begin running after The Hand. Joker leaves with his crew, but they just watch EMTs come over to the ringside area to check on members of Holly's group. Holly herself is telling people to not even check on her. She's near tears trying to tell them to check on her sister. Liv isn't moving. Her body's limp. And she's bleeding profusely from her head. Sasha, from the audience, yells, "BRING BACK MEMORIES, STORM?" And Holly has to try and ignore her own mocking while medics load her sister onto a gurney. And judging from the sounds over the PA system, sounds of dropping a headset, Harley has run off as well.

"...We need to take another commercial break." JR said. "A lot of sisterly assault tonight."

"Sorry for no awards for this segment." Kari said. "We'll try to hand out more next."

"WOW...that was...really too far, I gotta be honest..." Batista said.

Holly, Silva, and Glen all walk away up the ramp. Silva has to carry Ashley, who's limping up the ramp and needed assistance. Holly is in front, looking down at her sister's bleeding head as she's carted off...

...as the last thing she, and everyone else, hears before the break is the laughter of The Joker himself. He just stands in the audience, surrounded by his fully revealed Hand, belting out a giant laugh.

 _ **"BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"**_

(Commercial)


	7. GPW World Title Match

We come back to a cold opening, with the crowds still trying to recover after The Joker's Royal Hand reveal and the horrific assault on Liv Storm.

"We welcome back to the show, ladies & gentlemen. As you may have seen before the break, The Royal Hand viciously beat and bloodied the sister of Holly Storm, Liv. " Jim Ross said. "We hope to give you extra details as the night goes on. But the show must continue despite the actions of The Hand. So we go to Mr. TV in the audience to hand out more awards."

"Hello hello, thank you Jim Ross for the transition. Yes, our hearts go out to Ms. Storm." Mr. TV said. "Mr. Gear Valant...any thoughts on...any of this?"

"Thoughts on... _what_ exactly, TV?" Gear asked, sounding surprisingly sober with how many glasses of alcohol he had drank so far. "On what happened with the Joker's Hand? Then that's the easiest answer, this happens _all_ the time in this business... the fact that security was not around to save Liv until it was too late... because they were distracted, _because_ of paranoia, because _of one_ being and _one_ company whose names don't _deserve_ to come out of this mouth covered by a surgical mask... _that's_ something I've been talking, even _yelling_ about for months now. And the result is, Holly's sister might be in a _coma._ But we can't even call out security, we can't point at them and blame them, they're doing their best... _I, personally, CAN call out_ whoever allowed that company and _that being_ to participate and to pick her next _victim!_ I can call out whoever allowed Joker to use that paranoia! Enough is enough, I say, it's about time we gave the business back to who _deserves it,_ not them! The wrestlers! The _fans!_ _US,_ the owners, who more often than not do this because we _love_ this business... enough standing idle, damn it."

Gear just shook his head, before resuming.

"On yet _another_ intergender match being thrown out? Now _that_ makes me mildly irritated, _honestly!_ Because we're the _only_ company that has no separate divisions for genders, I was actually looking _fowards_ to something like this on a stage such as the FWAs just like I'm looking fowards to Holly fighting at WrestleNation... but _nope!_ Nope, Joker just has to put _a crowbar_ in that plan's gears. I couldn't even have Lish represent the Trinity, as the other Best of the Best is male-exclusive... and that just fuels the irritation, as she just came back from a possibly career ending injury. That's a blow to one of my _best_ wrestlers, just as it is a blow to _my_ company... just as it could be a blow to _anyone's company._ Ladies, gentlemen, and Dave Bautista, the industry _needs_ to change. And if change is to come, _we_ must be amongst the first to bring it. If it doesn't change, things like this keep happening... and things _like the SEO_ will keep appearing. And trust me when I say, whoever follows that same path will be _far_ worse than the SEO..."

"Well let us continue with the show. Mr. Valant, please...would you help me reveal the winners of the next two awards?" Asked Mr. TV. "All ya gotta do is press play on this tablet video."

As Mr. TV says this, Valant is handed a tablet with a play button on the screen.

"Well, the speech wasn't directed at _you,_ TV..." Gear chuckled. "The ones it was directed at _know,_ and we'll leave it at that. Now, since these _are_ the FWAs, people expect me to shoot the tablet. Because... Jakobs. But _hey,_ how about I _don't_ do that, send a ricocheting bullet into the crowd and almost kill someone? Or get myself killed because the bullet ricocheted onto, I don't know, _maybe_ someone like _Twirlenkiller_? Let's avoid that. Let's be civilized folks."

Gear, with calm, precision and... "grace", if "grace" can be used to describe an action as simple as this, presses the "Play" button.

The video starts up...and it also starts in The TitanTron...

...and what we get is an episode of Red vs. Blue from Roosterteeth playing onscreen.

"INTERVIEW TEAM OF THE YEAR goes to The RvB crew...and COMMENTARY TEAM OF THE YEAR goes to Church & Sarge!" Mr. TV announced. "Thank you, Mr. Valant!"

The crowd claps, cheering for the RvB cast as trophies are handed to them each...well except for Church & Sarge. As there's comes to them, a random blast of energy flies past and melts the trophies into liquid gold. "...Um...sir?" The squeaky voiced teen of yellow skin and pimply complexion asked, "What do we do now?"

"Erm...just...just send them one in the mail..." Mr. TV nervously looked around. "Well...anyway, I'll reveal Boss of the Year myself. The NOMINEES are...

 **WWT – Mr. TV**

 **TWAE – Vegeta**

 **PCUW – Zack Watkins**

 **NCW – Streak**

 **UEPW – Mr. Billy**

 **UCA – Force the Fox**

 **CEW – Ozpin**

 **GAIA – Sylvia Christel**

 **CWF – General Manager JC**

 **UWE – Merrick**

 **AWE – AWE GM Steve Jones**

 **CCW – Zero Kazama**

 **WWE – Thomas W. Blake**

 **DFW – Leone Andreiko**

"Oh boy I hope I get it this time..." Mr. TV anxiously opens the envelope and looks inside. "...Aw man...not me. BUT...the winner is the youngest owner around..."

TV pulls out a picture of UWE's logo on it. "MERRICK...INSERT LAST NAME HERE!"

The crowd cheers for the lad, and interns have his award waiting for him onstage. He was going to be given time for a quick speech.

 _ **"...WHAT!?"**_ Merrick cried out in shock.

"WHAT!?" Jason Grace disapproved of this vehemently.

"YYYEEESSS! COME MERRICK! YOU HAVE A SPEECH TO DO! BASK IN YOUR VICTORY!" Zangief laughed heartily. Merrick doesn't look he wants to address his biggest crowd yet...but Zangief doesn't give him the option as he picks the young GM up and drags him to the stage.

"AGH, GAH, ZANGIEF, PUT ME DOWN, I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" Merrick barked in embarrassment...he then sees that he's on the podium and in front of the crowd as his pupils shrink in fear, one could swear they saw the youth mouth, "Momma..." before he cleared his throat and began to speak...

"Well...ummm...so I'm Owner of the Year for 2017, huh? ...Wow...just...WOW...and to think I only started this gig a few months back...I'm glad I was able to leave such an impression on you all though, I know my Dad made things rough for EVERYONE in regards to UWE...but don't worry, this award's proven that I've started making the changes that were needed for so damn long and trust me when I say there are more changes coming and they'll ALL be for UWE's continued benefit! Just watch WrestleNation and find out for yourselves...now...uh...Zangief? Could you take me back to my seat? ...I can't feel my legs!" Merrick whined.

Zangief laughs heartily once more before guiding Merrick back to his seat. The scene goes back to Mr. TV in the crowd one more time...

"Now before we head to the next match...we MUST talk about the elephant in the room for later tonight." Mr. TV said. "The MAIN EVENT...the DREAM MATCH is on! These two have NEVER EVER fought before, even when they were both in UWE it seems! But tonight, it HAPPENS. Scorpion vs. Son Goku! We will be handing out Goku merchandise and Scorpion merchandise tonight so you can rep your favorites! But for NOW...tell us: WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN!? GOKU?"

Half the crowd bursts into cheers, chanting, "LET'S GO GOKU! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO GOKU! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"

"...or SCORPION?"

"SCORPION! SCORPION!" The other half chants, which now initiates a "LET'S GO GOKU!/SCORPION!" dueling chant. And with that, Mr. TV walks towards Lucius Lyon of GPW and hands him the mic.

"All yours. They're all hyped up now." Said Mr. TV.

Lucius, now with the mic in hand, speaks to the hyped up crowd. His tone was calm, and his demeanor was chill. He knew how to get a crowd.

"NOW...in case you don't know me...my name is Lucius Lyon, owner of Empire, one of the biggest record labels in the world." He announced. "And in case you've read the news...I own Global Pride Wrestling after buying it from Jeff Jarrett and Terry Blake Sr. And I ALSO have made alliances with independent companies in the East coast and some parts of the Midwest. And we are looking to make more alliances across the country. I'm in talks with a few NWA territories. Of course they could stay with Billy Corgan. ...Or they could go with Lucius Lyon. It's NWA or GPW. And I truly think that joining GPW will help you a hell of a lot better than The NWA. The NWA is a dead brand. TRUST in new branding. Sony Wrestling Entertainment in Southern California is already thinking of leaving The NWA for GPW. And we want to expand from coast to coast. So if you are a small company...contact me. I'll give you funding...a TV deal...TV time on GPW's OWN broadcasts and your own broadcasts in your local areas...you get to use GPW talent...you get to have exposure by bringing your people in to fight on GPW TV...there are many perks for joining me."

"And for those who say I am a business man in it for the money who knows nothing about wrestling..." Lucius looks around, and scratches his chin. "...Yeah. So? I APPRECIATE the hustle Terry Sr. had for this company. But if I didn't buy it, it would have went bankrupt. And I'm learning more and more about this business each day. The egos involved, how to settle backstage disputes, all the names of these owners and companies. GPW is a brand that is small...but in a short amount of time, I can make it BIG. And GPW wrestlers...for ONCE...you're going to be receiving paychecks. TBS couldn't give you paychecks in the beginning. He promised to give them to you after GPW made a profit. But it ever made a decent one. Not enough to pay people with. TBS is a good booker, but he isn't a man who can handle money. You don't go into this business with JUST a love of it. You go into business to try and make money and provide for yourself and your loved ones. And you are TORTURING your bodies for no paychecks? That ain't right. You can call me a man who only wants to make money...but that makes me a man with a successful business. I grew up dirt poor...and turned into a millionaire with a publicly traded company. So now under me, GPW has new life breathed into it. And I promise to make it a NATIONAL COMPANY. I promise to make GPW's World Champion...a TRUE WORLD CHAMPION."

"And in order to make GPW different...I needed to have different people on top." Lucius, stepping out of the crowd and into the ring, said. "I could go for a reliable hand like Sonic to be my top guy. But I needed to take a risk. And taking risks means going down new roads. Nathan Blair IS my champion...but he isn't a WORLD champion yet. But tonight will start his journey towards being a World Champion, as this belt is being defended on a broadcast being shown INTERNATIONALLY. Now...of course...this is more for the belt than Blair. Because HE could very well lose it. No matter how it happened, Blair LOST to Bucky Connors. So Bucky...another man I see potential in...deserves shot more than any other GPW roster member. So...without further ado-"

 _"EXCUSE ME...what do you mean...MOST DESERVING ON THE ROSTER?"_

The entire building went NUCLEAR. Lucius Lyon couldn't hear himself think, and the decibel level went to tremor levels of loud. _Michael Phelps_ , standing in the crowd near Zero Kazama and The Olympic Entourage. Trash was being thrown at him, and it seemed Shuster Arena security was very slow in stopping them. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" They all chanted at Phelps, who rolled his eyes and brushed them all off.

"Yeah, tell me to shut up after I beat YOUR HERO. TELL ME TO SHUT UP AFTER I WAS PROMISED A WORLD TITLE SHOT, AND THE JUSTICE BOZOS HERE IN THIS ARENA DIDN'T FEEL LIKE HONORING THEIR WORD! And now I'm stuck on a show with some old southern fart who won't even give me my title shot! THE ONE I EARNED! And now YOU, of ALL PEOPLE...a BUSINESSMAN...a SUPPOSED businessman...gives MY SHOT...to BUCKY CONNORS? That little turd? That NON-ATHLETE? What has he done since beating Blair? Waste space? Kiss his little boyfriend while jerking in the wind? While I BEAT GODS like Superman and Hercules, while I win OLYMPIC GOLD...he simply sits around WAITING for a title shot. What is it, Lyon? Are you...afraid? You give Blair an easy match...and then keep him from me so I can't embarrass your little pet project? People complain about Roman Reigns, but I see where this is going REAL fast. Blair gets pushed to the moon while the rest of us suffer. And ME...your BEST ATHLETE ON THE MALE ROSTER...gets denied the world title match I'm so RIGHTFULLY OWED. All because you don't want your precious boytoy that you've hyped up so much to fail on an international stage, huh?"

Lyon looks at Phelps, looking towards the crowd with a smile on his face. "Mr. Phelps...I understand your concerns. But if you wanna be a bitch, Zero's right next to you. I'm sure he'll pacify you with another title match handout."

"OOOOOH!" The Metropolis crowd points at Phelps. It wasn't a particularly good burn. But any jokes against Phelps were what they jumped on.

"NOW...you were promised a title match...on WILDFIRE." Lucius pointed out. "WILDIFRE. You're on Blizzard now. And JR made no such promises. It's a full reset for you. And after the pissing and moaning you did the whole month, ADDED IN with the fact that your crew used a POISONOUS SUBSTANCE on my GM and nearly killed him, you're lucky your asses ain't in jail. Hell, you're LUCKY your asses aren't torn to pieces while standing in a METROPOLIS ARENA. The Shuster Arena don't want to HEAR ANYTHING you have to complain about. You could have came to me like a MAN about this. But you decided to run to Sugar Daddy Kazama to have him attempt a lawsuit. Now if you want to sue me, go ahead. But remember who I am...and what you are. Between me and Kazama...one of us has actually held a weapon before. And between Bucky and you, Phelps...only one of you actually has a set. Now sit your ass down, these people came here for a TITLE MATCH."

Phelps, looking at Kazama after all of that, then looks at Lucius. "You're making bad enemies on day one, Lyon. I said TITLE SHOT...and your next response better be 'shall we make this a Triple Threat then?' And as for you, you BBQ bastard at commentary."

Now his ire is directed at JR, the commentator looking over at Phelps alongside the others at the table.

"...You do the right thing...or I do the right thing..." Phelps said. "I don't WHAT you are. I don't care WHO respects you. If I could do that to Superman... _imagine...what I can do...to you."_

And with that, Phelps drops his mic and sits down, awaiting Lyon's next response. Lucius, looking at his mic, then says...

"...The following match is scheduled for one-fall...and I is a ONE...on ONE...match for The Global Pride Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship!"

"And THAT...is the right response." Said Kari. "You okay JR?"

"Like I said...I've been through a lot in this business." JR said. "I won't let Michael Phelps or anyone else scare me or push me into doing things I don't want to do. He wants a title match, he better earn it himself."

"I GET where he's coming from. Superman promised a match." Batista said. "But threatening you? That's a bit much. I'm from D.C. He's from Baltimore. Our cities aren't too far apart. Maybe I can visit him some time and talk some sense into him."

"Yeah you do that." JR said. "I'll focus on commentating."

 ** _Baptized in the river_**

 ** _I've seen a vision of my life_**

 ** _And I wanna be delivered_**

 ** _In the city was a sinner_**

First, out comes Bucky Connors to Good Charlotte's "The River". The crowd gives him a decent mixed reaction, but he keeps his mind on the gold right now. His friend/manager Darry Chance accompanies him to the stage, but Bucky gives him a fist bump and walks down the ramp alone. "THIS IS MY MOMENT!" Bucky shouted, splaying his arms out while beating his chest. He wanted to do this himself. Give his own career the main event legitimacy he wanted.

"Bucky Connors has not been seen as a man to take seriously recently." JR said. "But after such a HUGE win over Nathan Blair, one of the biggest upsets in GPW in recent years, his name is appearing more and more. Add in his UCW, now UCWE, work, and I think more people know who Bucky is now."

"I barely know the kid, but his career has been surging since then." Batista said. "I always liked him. I don't think he's half bad. Happy Mr. Lyon gave him the shot."

"MUCH better decision than Phelps." Said Kari. "Bucky's been putting in work. Not WHINING or crying to other people for opportunities. He's worked for this one. And it's finally paying off."

Bucky gets on the barricade and raises his arms in an effort to pump the crowd up. "COME OOON!" He shouted, getting some people to cheer for him. He hoped more would do so after the match would end. But until then...he hopped off the barricade and slid into the ring. He gets on the near left corner and raises his fists in the air while pointing to the crowd. His music died next, and Bucky gave Lucius a handshake and thanked him for the opportunity. His music dies down, and Bucky awaits his opponent.

"Now we await our new champion..." JR said before hearing the early parts of "Unstoppable" by Charm City Devils. The crowd pops, cheering the new champion...

...as we head backstage, where a door SWINGS open after being kicked! The door accidently falls off its hinges, and Blair comes out and quietly says, "Oops." with a deadpan tone. He advances to the ring, beating his head with his hands to psych himself up. The crowd chants, "BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR!" as he makes his way around the backstage area. He passes by several people on is way to the stage, and finally heads up the gorilla position.

Smoke flows throughout the stage as the song's high energy hook kicks in, and sparklers go off around the entrance.

 ** _I am the ugly in every man_**

 ** _And I am a victim of circumstance_**

 ** _And I am another animal_**

 ** _When I'm locked and loaded I'm_**

 ** _Unstoppable!_**

 ** _Unstoppable!_**

...and Nathan Blair, standing in the sparks, lifts his head up to face the world...and it finally dawned on him. He was a WORLD CHAMPION...defending this in front of MILLIONS of people watching. He had to make this the moment he cemented his status as the guy of GPW. He gets down to the ground, crouching while smacking the stage, and then machine guns around the crowd. Machine gun pyro goes off on the stage behind him, and Nathan gets up and throws a fist down to send one last explosion off behind him.

"He has good taste in entrances." Batista said with a smirk.

"Nathan Blair, the man who DETHRONED Sephiroth." Said JR.

"Though remember he didn't PIN Sephiroth." Said Batista.

"Still...he took the belt from him." Kari said. "And that means, according to Lucius, he is THE MAN right now. And there isn't a lot to argue."

"We haven't had a world champion the crowd got behind in GPW until Blair. Glad to see this new change." Said JR. "The crowd responds well to him, and he seems to carry himself well in the ring. Him and Bucky are two rookies in this business, and I believe this is why Lucius liked the idea of this bout. He wants GPW to be new. And he needed new blood for that."

"Nathan Blair has toppled giants before in his career. But can he topple a giant task in defending against Connors?" Asked Kari.

"Bucky's the underdog here. Blair's the big bad man right now." Batista said. "Bucky DID win thanks to Sephiroth and Stewart. THIS is all by himself. I dunno if he can pull it off."

"I think a lot of people are still writing Bucky off." Kari said. "He wants to make sure people never write him off again. If he performs well...even WINS tonight...I think we all can take Bucky seriously after that."

Blair, now in the ring, raises his title belt above his head for everyone to see. The Shuster crowd shouts, "BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR!" while Lucius decides he will give the pre-match announcements.

So he lets the music die down so he can announce. Bucky is in the near right corner...Blair is in the far left...

"...Introducing first...the challenger...he is BUCKY CONNORS!"

The reaction isn't the loudest. But Bucky gets a decent pop from the crowd, enough to let him raises a fist in the air.

"...And in this corner...he is The Global Pride Wrestling Heavyweight Champion...NATHAN BLAIR!"

Nathan gets a sizably LARGER pop than Bucky, while he once again raises his belt in the air again and pats its main faceplate. The crowd chants Blair's name once again, and he smirks before handing the belt to the referee known as Wikipe-tan.

"And the referee, a Gijinka, is named Wikipe-tan. She works for ECWA, a new territory in under the GPW umbrella." Said JR. "Let's get this match started folks! The GPW World Title on the line! Blair vs. Bucky! Who will lead GPW into a new era?"

The bell rings, bringing Bucky running towards Blair in a MAD RUSH for- _A SPEAR! NATHAN BLAIR LEVELS BUCKY WITH A SPEAR!_

 _"And already we have this match near its end!" Exclaimed JR. "NATHAN BLAIR NEARLY CUTTING BUCKY IN HALF!"_

 _"Oh COME ON, this early?" Asked Batista. "You gotta be kidding me!"_

 _"Nathan's lifting Bucky up! I think he wants JACKHAMMER like his idol!" Exclaimed Kari._

Nathan picks Bucky up, Front Headlock preceding you-know-what. Blair lifts...

...and he-gets nothing while Bucky manages to reverse the Suplex lift and gets behind Blair. He hooks his arms and twists him around _**AND GETS THE BUCKY EXPRESS (Killswitch) OFF! BLAIR'S HEAD DRILLED INTO THE MAT!**_

 _ **"Oh my LORD, The Bucky Express already CONNECTS!" Exclaimed JR, "HE GOT THE MOVE OFF NEAR FLAWLESSLY, COUNTERING THE JACKHAMMER!"**_

 _ **"NATHAN BLAIR, I DON'T EVEN THINK HE SAW IT COMING!" Exclaimed Batista.**_

 _ **"BUCKY SHOOTING THE HALF!" Exclaimed Kari.**_

Bucky rolled Blair over and hooks both legs...

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THR-BLAIR GETS THE SHOULDER UP EMPHATICALLY! Bucky JUST A FRACTION OF THE WAY FROM THE VICTORY...

"Good LORD, ALREADY this match starts off with two high impact moves!" Exclaimed JR. "I don't know if that was Bucky's PLAN early on or if he just has some decent reflexes, but that was an impressive reversal!"

(*SKIP*)

Bucky, back on his feet, already goes on the offensive. He grabs Blair's head and throws rights and lefts, hoping to neutralize Blair early. Nathan pushes Bucky off, and Bucky comes back AND GETS A POWERSLAM! Bucky on the ground now, and Blair grabs the head as he yanks him up and grabs the arm. He spins over the arm he grabbed and-no Cross Armbreaker set-up, Bucky reverses and LIFTS Blair to deliver an INVERTED Powerslam! And Bucky converts this into a Front Headlock. And with the Front Headlock, Bucky lifts Blair up and begins kneeing the head of Blair! He HAD to stay on him. He couldn't afford any pauses to the offense. So now he lifts Blair for an Impaler DDT. But with his feet firmly planted on the ground, Blair keeps his weight down and actually LIFTS BUCKY OVER HIS HEAD...and he throws him onto the apron.

"Bucky Connors OVERPOWERED!" JR said. "Blair stronger than Bucky, Bucky needing to resort to a more Technical style here."

"It all depends if he can ground Blair..." Said Kari.

Bucky gets up on the apron, leaning on the ropes. And Blair runs the ropes to come back to Bucku-ROPES PULLED DOWN! Blair goes flying over the ropes!

"Blair is a guy who stops to think, but it seems Bucky is reversing mostly EVERYTHING he can do right now! The Champion getting played the fool with every direction and move he does!" JR said. "AND NOW THE CROSSBODY ONTO BLAIR! SPRINGBOARDED OFF THE ROPES! Bucky Connors proving he is NO FOOTNOTE in Blair's Reign! He wants to be the END of it!"

(*SKIP*)

Bucky grabs Blair and slams his head against the steel steps (Wiki: 1!). Bucky then Irish Whips Blair into the barricade. After some time to get himself psyched up, Bucky runs forward, jumps onto and jumps off of the steel steps, (Ref: 2!) AND GETS CAUGHT BY BLAIR! Nathan carries Bucky away from the barricade and proceeds to Belly to Belly Bucky RIGHT ONTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! Bucky is lying atop the notes of commentary (Kari: Aw man my notes...) and Blair picks Bucky back up and carries him onto the apron. Bucky, belly down with his back facing up, is prone to Blair's next offensive maneuver. Nathan gets on the apron, eyeing the challenger down. He backs up onto the steel steps, preparing himself while Bucky tries to get up...

"Nathan going for something big on the apron, and he makes the run-APRON LEG DROP!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "Look at the impact of this powerhouse, bringing his legs down on the boy and SMASHING him into the apron in the process!"

"Bucky's a smart kid, but I dunno how resilient he is." Batista said. "Blair's got too many high-power moves. The fact he recovered from that Spear was impressive enough. But man I wouldn't mind an upset! EITHER WAY. GPW is HERE baby!"

Blair slides back into the ring, eyeing Bucky also trying to stand up. And now with some swiftness, Blair grabs him in a Full Nelson! The ref begins her count (Wikipe: ONE! TWO! THREE-) AND BLAIR FULL NELSON SLAMS HIM OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE MAT! Bucky rolls to his knees and hands, trying to regain his own control. In comes Blair, with a somersault over Bucky while grabbing his body. Oklahoma Roll (1! 2!-) is transitioned into a standing from Blair AND A DEADLIFT PRAWN HOLD FOR BUCKY! Blair holds Bucky up-high, and-gets punched repeatedly! Bucky trying to get out of a possible Powerbomb! He throws fists as hard as he can! Blair stumbles, backing into the ropes. And Bucky uses his whole weight to Seated Senton Blair over the ropes! BACK outside the ring! And Bucky has a chance to pull out some offense.

"Bucky running back into the ring off of that Senton over the ropes, and he's looking for something big here!" Shouted JR.

Bucky rebounds, running back to a stumbling Blair, and he leaps over the ropes AND INTO A SUICIDE SOMERSAULT OVER THE ROPES _WHICH BLAIR CATCHES AND REVERSES INTO A SWIFT POWERBOMB RIGHT ONTO THE FLOOR!_

 _"OH GOD, THE IMPACT!" Jim Ross cringed._

 _"You hear his head SMACK into the floor?" Asked Batista._

 _"Yes INDEED! Bucky nearly smashing his head open. Blair COUNTERING him in the nick of time!" Exclaimed JR._

Blair had to sit down after that crazy counter, and then eyes the laid out body of Bucky in front of him. No time to sit and watch. Blair was going on the prowl. He got himself back up and lifted the challenger up by his collar. After throwing him back into the ring, Blair slides in and hooks both of Bucky's legs.

"And that's academic there, folks!" JR said.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

BUCKY GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

"OH! He's still got some fight left in him!: Exclaimed Kari.

"Now THAT is resiliency!" JR said. "The kid's got something to him. He isn't backing down from this battle here."

"But Blair's backing up here. He won't let Bucky end his reign so early." Said Batista. "Backing up into the corner, Blair is thinking SPEAR..."

"A staple for any powerhouse it seems." Kari pointed out. "Not everyone does their Spear the same. Blair seemed to model his after Goldberg's. Just a big running American Football tackle."

"Just have to say 'football', Kamiya." Batista said.

"I...respect other nations' cultures too much to try and risk that, Dave." Kari said.

Blair awaits Bucky's arising...and he pulls on the ropes, EAGERLY awaiting Bucky to get up. Blair shouts and beats his chest, garnering cheers and more "BLAIR!" chants from the crowd...

...Bucky stands to his feet...

...and Blair makes his run!

Bucky turns around AND KICKS FORWARD, GETTING BLAIR RIGHT IN THE SHOULDER AND SENDING HIM UPRIGHT!

"He reverses!" Exclaimed JR. "Fisherman...he's got the leg now!"

Fisherman BACKBREAKER! Blair getting driving onto Bucky's knee! But Bucky actually keeps hold of Blair, and sets him upright again AND PLANTS HIM with a Fisherman's Suplex!

"Fisherman's Suplex! The one-two combo has the referee counting the pin!" Exclaimed JR.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

Blair kicks out, but Bucky anticipated that and stays on the offensive with a Leg Drop! And now Bucky runs the ropes, Blair trying to stand up. Once he's up, Bucky smashes into him with a Flying Forearm Smash! Blair gets up again, stumbling RIGHT INTO ANOTHER Flying Forearm Smash! Blair rolls onto his knees and SLAPS the mat as Bucky comes back RIGHT INTO A SPINNING URANAGE BACKBREAKER!

"Blair STILL taking control and keeping hold of the situation!" Kari exclaimed. "And he's keeping hold of the hand FOR A CROSS ARMBREAKER!"

"Hyper extending the arm, very well could make Bucky tap out! He's barely got anywhere to go!" JR said. "For a Powerhouse, he's got a decent submission to fall back on!"

"I think he's doing more than trying to force a submission. He's going to take that arm out of commission." Batista smirked. "Right out of the Batista Playbook. Many powerhouses read my book."

"So then how can you read it?" Snob asked.

"Is that a 'dumb' joke, Brad?" Batista asked.

"Only if you're too stupid to not get it." Brad told Batista, who had no clear response to that.

"...Stay out of this match, Snob." Batista growled.

Bucky trying to squirm free, to no avail. He's CAUGHT in that hold. Bucky tries to escape, but Blair keeps the hold in and nearly rips the arm out of socket! It's TAP or SNAP for Bucky...

...so Connors decides to power to his feet...and he turns the hold into a School Boy!

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

Blair turns it back into a submission, but Bucky feels like he has to try once more. He gets to his feet slowly...and then tries to balance himself...

...

...and now he turns it into a BRIDGING PIN! Wikipe-tan goes to count, and Bucky screams while Nate tries to see if he can force the submission in time!

"It's about to be a test of WILLS vs. BLUFFS!" Exclaimed JR. "Bucky's testing his arm resiliency, and Blair bets he can make him tap out before a three count! Bucky put himself in an even MORE painful situation just to try for the pin or see if the hold could be released! What a gamble!"

"Blair is seemingly calling Bucky's bluff!" Kari exclaimed. "He's about to TEST it! And in the process, test his title!"

"But look at Bucky! Bucky's on the verge of tapping!" Exclaimed Batista. "Blair's GOT THIS! Bucky can't hold on much longer!"

"Blair is risking EVERYTHING on calling Bucky's bluff!" Shouted JR.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THR-BLAIR LETS THE HOLD GO!

"And Blair DOES NOT let Bucky steal it!" Exclaimed JR. "Bucky DOESN'T tap out! But you can see he was CLOSE! SO CLOSE!"

"Blair did NOT find the risk worth it...and I don't blame him. BEST decision he could've made." Kari said.

"But that hold did a NUMBER on Bucky's arm." Batista smirked. "His gamble got him free from the hold. He has more time. But maaan Blair is about to rip him to shreds."

Bucky, holding his right arm, gets up and goes for a kick to Blair-AND BLAIR CATCHES THE LEG AND LOCKS IN AN ANKLE LOCK!

"What, does this kid have submissions for DAYS?" Asked Batista. "I mean, it IS impressive. Like when I began using The Batista Bite. The Book of Batista being employed yet again."

"Batista, whatever book you wrote obviously doesn't have a chapter about modesty." Kari deadpanned.

"Yeah it does. It's called, 'Modesty: Who Needs It?'." Batista replied.

"BACK to the match..." JR brought everything back to order, "...Blair obviously a submission student. Brock Lesnar seems to be a more likely comparison here. He wants to wear you down on the mat AND throw you around whenever he can. And Bucky already has one arm out of commission. He COULD get a leg worn down as well."

Bucky's left ankle is being twisted by the hold, which only worsens his bad right arm since he has to hold himself up with both arms right now. Bucky tries to push through the pain, grabbing and pawing at ropes. He is fingertips AWAY...and he continues pushing himself...

...Bucky is grazing the ropes...

...

...he has-NO CONTROL OVER BLAIR DRAGGING HIM AWAY FROM THE ROPES AND GRAPEVINING THE ANKLE LOCK!

"And now he's gone FULL KURT ANGLE!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "THE GRAPEVINE! The metaphorical straps are DOWN! And Bucky is stranded in a white sea of mat with no hopes of ever touching those ropes!"

"If you're rooting for Bucky...you better start paying your buddies the money you OWE them because whatever gamble you made was LOST." Said Batista.

Bucky groans and yells, trying his VERY best to try and get to the ropes. But Blair SCREAMS for Bucky to tap! Bucky shakes his head, REFUSING to give up right now! And the crowd is giving support to both sides here...

Crowd: BUCKY! BUCKY! BUCKY! BUCKY!/BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR! BLAIR!

...and Bucky tries to crawl ONCE MORE to the ropes. His bad arm be damned, he was going to try and extend his time in this match. Bucky REACHES...

...REACHING AS FAR AS HE CAN...

...still crawling with Nathan on his leg...

...

...

...

...and-the pain is too much! He raises his hands...

...

...

...

...AND BUCKY GRABS THE ROPES! RIGHT THERE! The ref is about to count Nathan down, but Nate lets go immediately.

"Bucky FINALLY free, but that left leg! Barely keeping him upright!" JR said.

"And Bucky has a Bicycle Kick in his moveset." Said Kari. "It's a signature of his. He probably can't even go for that now. A LOT of his moveset is canceled out."

"Blair's a Technical Master, just like his idol..." Batista said. "And I don't mean Little Bill Goldberg."

"Please...stop..." Kari pleads.

Bucky manages to get to his feet, albeit a tad wobbly. AND A WAISTLOCK IS FOLLOWED BY A GERMAN SUPLEX...

...and then ANOTHER GERMAN...

...Blair lets go, and Bucky is about to stand...so Blair grabs him for a BELLY TO BELLY! THROWN OVERHEAD! Bucky is being VICTIMIZED, and Blair just STAYS on him.

"Blair KNOWS better than to let Bucky get a moment of reprieve. The kid is smart on his feet, and Blair would RATHER not give Bucky ANY time to breath and think." JR said. "He's picking him up, Front Headlock. Wanting to end this NOW."

Blair lifts Bucky...

...

...but Bucky puts his weight back down. Blair lifts him again...

...

...but Bucky once again puts his weight down. This prompts Nate to forget the Jackhammer and just go for a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker. He swings quickly, but Bucky manages to counter and grabs Blair BEFORE DROPPING HIM CLEAR ON HIS HEAD WITH THE MICHINOKU DRIVER II!

"OH GOD, THAT MICHINOKU DRIVER JUST SPIKED BLAIR CLEAN ON HIS HEAD!" Exclaimed Kari. "DESPERATION from Bucky, who is holding his right arm!"

"Blair is down for the count, and I think...I just THINK he might...what's he doing here?" Asked JR as Bucky climbs the far right corner...

"He needs to go for it NOW..." Batista said. "No STALLING. PIN HIM!"

"I think Bucky wants INSURANCE..." JR said. "This idea could backfire faster than jackrabbit trying to cross the street."

"And you say I spout nonsense..." Batista said.

He is slow to get to the apron...he is slow to climb the corner post...Bucky is slowly trying to get up top...

...and Blair is starting to stir...

...

...and-HE IS VICTIM TO- _NOTHING! BLAIR ROLLS AWAY FROM THE DIVING ELBOW DROP! AND BUCKY JUST CRASHES ONTO THE MAT!_

 _"SO CLOSE FOR BUCKY, BUT HE TOOK TOO MUCH TIME!" JR exclaimed. "ONE BAD DECISION MAY JUST COST HIM THIS MATCH!"_

 _"I SAID go for the pin!" Batista exclaimed. "He SHOULDN'T give him so much time! Blair's TAKING this now!"_

And Nathan, getting up to his feet, notices Bucky writhing on the ground. Blair is fully up...and crouched again...

...

...and Bucky is slow to get up.

...

...

...

...and yet he finally manages to stand up _SO HE CAN BE BLASTED WITH ANOTHER SPEAR FROM BLAIR! THE IMPACT TAKES ALL THE WIND OUT OF BUCKY'S LUNGS!_

 _"GOOD LORD! Bucky Connors nearly SUFFOCATING thanks to that Spear!" JR exclaimed as Bucky writhes and coughs in pain._

 _"And Bucky landed on his BAD arm when he dropped that elbow!" Kari said. "SMART to preserve your one good elbow, but it STILL does some bad damage!"_

Blair ROARS into the air, like he was some kind of a...scaled...giant...reptile...that flies...and he yanks Bucky up to his feet AGAIN.

"Blair, it ain't WORTH IT." Said Batista. "PIN him!"

"Have to wonder if Blair trying for that Goldberg combo is a good idea right now. Giving Bucky ANOTHER moment of time to try and recover and formulate a plan." JR asked.

"Plus it's PREDICTABLE." Said Batista.

"Jackhammer is STILL incoming, though!" Exclaimed Kari. "Blair lifts Bucky-Bucky manages to land behind Blair! But Blair quickly turns around- ** _BICYCLE KICK! WITH THE BAD LEG!"_**

 ** _"A BUCKCYCLE KICK!" Batista exclaimed. "RIGHT INTO THE JAW OF BLAIR! HE HAD TO MUSTER ALL OF HIS PAIN FOR THAT ONE MAN!"_**

 ** _"And Bucky STUNNING Nathan! Nathan stumbling-RIGHT INTO THE BUCKY EXPRESS! THE UNPRETTIER DRILLS BLAIR'S HEAD INTO THE MAT! BLAIR'S NOT MOVING! BUCKY USING EVERYTHING HE HAD LEFT IN THOSE LIMBS FOR THAT ONE-TWO COMBINATION!"_**

 ** _"GOOD GOD, BOTH DUDES NOT GOING FOR THE PIN SCREWED THEM OVER, BUT I THINK BECAUSE BLAIR'S WAS THE WORST! BUCKY JUST ABOUT TO TAKE THE BELT!" Batista exclaimed._**

 ** _"BUCKY NOT MOVING! BLAIR USED THE IMPACT OF THE MOVE TO AT LEAST ROLL HIMSELF TO THE ROPES!" Kari exclaimed. "BUCKY HAS TO DRAG HIMSELF ALL THE WAY TO BLAIR IN ORDER TO PIN HIM!"_**

The crowd is in a state of FRENZY, CHEERING WILDLY for the match while chanting, "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"

And Bucky SCREAMING as he begins rolling onto his bad left leg! He needed BOTH his arms...to help drag himself to the body of Blair...

...Blair is motionless on the mat...

...

...Bucky has some motion, but it's slow motion...

...

Half of Crowd: BUCKY! BUCKY! BUCKY!

...

...Bucky raises a hand...

...

...and grabs Blair. He then performs the (currently) arduous task of dragging Blair right into the middle of the ring. NO rope breaks for miles.

"Bucky's got Blair! He's punched his ticket to STARDOM!" Exclaimed JR. "This kid has the chance to END THE REIGN OF BLAIR EARLY AND POSSIBLY BECOME THE FACE OF GPW'S NATIONWIDE EXPANSION! DOES HE HAVE IT? DO YOU HAVE IT, BUCKY CONNORS!?"

"THIS...IS THE FACE OF GPW?" Batista asked. "BUCKY'S THE FACE?"

Bucky grabs BOTH legs, hooks them as tight as he can while keeping the shoulders down...

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

 _THRE **-BLAIR MANAGES TO GET A SHOULDER OFF THE MAT! IT WAS A WEAK LIFT! THE LIMPEST SHOULDER BLAIR COULD MANAGE...BUT IT STILL RESULTS IN A PIN BREAK! BUCKY LAYS ON TOP OF BLAIR, JUST IN UTTER DISBELIEF!**_

 _ **"ONE...TWO...THR-OH HE DOESN'T HAVE IT!" JR exclaimed. "BUCKY WAS A MILLISECOND AWAY FROM GLORY, BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE IT!"**_

 _ **"BUCKY...ALL THAT TIME...ALL THAT TIME HAVING TO GET HIMSELF TO BLAIR..." Said Kari, "IT...IT WASN'T ENOUGH! BLAIR HAD TIME TO RECOVER JUST AN OUNCE OF POWER!"**_

 _ **"I HAVE TO GIVE IT TO HIM, HE HAD ALL OF IT...AND THEN HE HAD NONE OF IT!" Exclaimed Batista. "EVERY AVENUE LED TO VICTORY, BUT THE LONGER HE TOOK TO COVER BLAIR MEANT THE MORE TIME BLAIR HAD TO KICK OUT!"**_

 _ **"THE CROWD IS INTO IT, THE SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNTS ARE BLOWING UP!" Exclaimed JR. "AND THESE TWO ARE DEFINITELY FEELING IT RIGHT NOW!"**_

 _ **"AND WE SAID EARLIER...CAN BUCKY TAKE A LOT OF PUNISHMENT...CAN HE TAKE WHAT BLAIR DISHES OUT? ...WELL IT LOOKS LIKE BUCKY JUST ANSWERED, 'YES'...BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW, BLAIR JUST ANSWERED BACK AND SAID, 'HOLD MY DRINK'..." Kari exclaimed.**_

Bucky dragged himself off of Blair, trying to find ANOTHER plan. Blair himself gets him, his head killing him after that Bicycle Kick/Impaler combination. Bucky has one good leg...one good arm...he was going as far as he could with that.

And Blair...well he tries to sit up now. Bucky KICKS him straight in the dome! And NOW LOCKS IN A SLEEPER HOLD!

"Sleeper Hold by Bucky! He's trying to pull out moves right from his ass!" Exclaimed JR. "OH HE'S ADDED A BODYSCISSORS!"

"If he can't slam him into a pin, he'll put him to sleep!" Exclaimed Kari. "All Bucky wants...all he wants is RESPECT from the business abroad. And he feels if he needs to win himself a World Title to get it, he'll DO IT."

"Blair fading quickly, as it seems the head shots from earlier were simply catalysts for this added assault!" Exclaimed JR.

"Blair's hands are going limp...this is a test of WILLS from champion and challenger..." Said Kari.

"Yeah and Blair's will may not be the best here. Look at that arm go LIMP!" Exclaimed Batista.

Blair's arms are not moving as much as they were before. His body is growing still...

...and Bucky just tightens and squeezes the lift out of Blair...

...and the referee checks on his arms...

...

...

...

...and Blair's eyes manage to pop open. He's STILL awake. He's STILL conscious. His arms move around, and Blair is trying to roll himself over. The Multiverse Defender rolls onto his hands and knees, and he begins trying to pick himself up. Blair one one knee...on one foot...he gets to another foot...

...

...and Bucky continues holding onto Blair! Blair is stumbling, be he manages to run backwards, SMASHING Bucky back first into the near left corner! And he runs forward again...

...and SMASHES him back into the same corner! Bucky is trying to hold on for DEAR LIFE. But Bucky just isn't LETTING GO. Bucky just PLEADS internally for Nate to pass out. But NO he does NOT go down! Blair runs backwards again, AND ANOTHER SMASH INTO THE CORNER! BUCKY LETS GO! And Bucky falls to the ground, trying to pick himself back up quickly before Nathan can attack him. Blair stays upright after stumbling towards the ropes. Bucky stumbles away from the corner...

"Bucky no longer on Blair, and Blair trying to gain some running speed..." JR said.

... _BUCKY GETS STRIKED DOWN WITH ANOTHER SPEAR!_

"Bucky Speared AGAIN!" JR shouted. "SPEAR-wait, what is he doing?"

...Blair, keeping hold of Bucky, then transitions his Spear into a LIFTING SIDE SLAM...

"The Side Slam connects-wait what NOW?" Asked Kari.

...and that Lifting Side Slam then GETS TURNED INTO A VICIOUS SPINEBUSTER!

"WELL THREE HIGH IMPACT MOVES IN SUCCESSION!" Exclaimed JR. "And Blair-DROPPING onto his knees and going right for the pin! He looks EXHAUSTED."

"Nathan not even TRYING for The Jackhammer!" Exclaimed Kari. "Just an ONSLAUGHT of high impact maneuvers!"

Blair hooks the left leg of Bucky...pinning the shoulders down, with extra emphasis on the right one...

ONE...

...

...

TWO...

...

...

THREE!

"Blair KEEPS HOLD of the gold!" Exclaimed JR. "The 'face of GPW' RETAINS after a back and forth contest over the belt! A war of ATTRITION between these two! Blair only won by deviating off of his normal move path, because Bucky was reversing nearly everything he did!"

The WWT Commentator, after the bell rings, announces to the cheering crowd...

"Here is your winner...and STILL Global Pride Wrestling Heavyweight Champion of the World...Nathan Blair!"

...and Nathan receives his belt from Wikipe-tan before having his hand raised. Blair manages to stay on his feet, and he raises his belt into the air for the cheering crowd to see.

"What an incredible match between these two sides." JR said. "When you talk about a match where brains probably mattered the most, this was it. Bucky early on was out-maneuvering and out-thinking Nathan. And even later down the line, he learned when to anticipate that Jackhammer and reverse it. Bucky's a smart kid, and it seems he busted out every maneuver he had and thought of every plan he could. It just didn't work this time. Blair deviated from his normal processes JUST once, and it go him the well deserved victory."

"He took that from The Book of Batista, chapter 10..." Batista chuckled. "'How Not to Be A Dumbass'."

"You don't seem to read your own book a lot, huh Dave?" Snob chimed in again.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Exclaimed Batista.

Bucky is helped up by EMTs, who simply wanted to get him to the back. He was disappointed in himself, losing the most important match of his career. He wasn't even sure his own RR mates cared to watch or cheer. He quietly curses to himself, feeling as though he may have let down his friends and family. Before EMTs carry him off, Blair manages to slide out of the ring. Bucky sees Blair stand in front of him, and is wary over what may happen next.

...Thankfully...it's a simply hand held out to him. Bucky was confused at first, but Blair explained himself between panting.

"I didn't take you seriously last time we fought, interference or not." He said to Bucky, "You're good...hope we do it again for a tiebreaker."

Bucky looks at the hand, and then looks back up towards Blair. He was SHOCKED as the crowd began clapping for Bucky and Blair's match. He looked to see his own RR teammates clapping for him as well, especially his friend Faizal "Fuzzy" Khan. And after all of that, Bucky took Blair's hand and shook it firmly.

"You're looking at the future of the business." Said JR. "Defended for MILLIONS watching here and on TV...I think we're on the way to making GPW a well known brand. And GPW's title may be a TRUE world title soon enough."

Bucky gets helped up the ramp, and Blair lifts his belt up for the entire crowd to bear witness to it. Mr. Lyon claps in his seat, smiling like a proud father at his child. And the crew at the commentary table gave a clap, at least for their own company brand. Blair roars like a dragon again. A war torn, sore dragon...but it was still a triumphant dragon's roar.

...

...

...

 _...but opening riff of "Next Big Thing" blares through the PA system. bringing an abrupt end to the good times..._

 _"OH LORD NO..." JR dreaded._

Blair IMMEDIATELY turns to the stage, belt in hand and body not ready.

"OOOOOOHOHO BOY, IF YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT A BIG FACE, WHAT ABOUT DOOMSDAY?" Asked Batista.

Luthor strides out with his musclebound charge, Doomsday, making their way to the ring. Luthor has briefcase in hand, and he watches Nathan Blair try to get ready for a fight. He has his belt ready to be used as a weapon right now. And Blair tries to look like he's 100%. But everyone knows he looks horrible.

"Doomsday cashes in, we're having a new GPW World Heavyweight Champion GUARANTEED." Said Batista. "I mean I LIKE Blair...but DOOMSDAY..."

"ANOTHER monster with The GPW Title? Oh NONONO!" Kari pleaded. "I do NOT want to be in another company with LUTHOR in it again! HALT IT! BLAIR LEAVE THE RING!"

"Blair...his reputation as a monster killer aside...may have too much pride to just run, Ms. Kamiya." Said JR.

"Then he needs to do SOMETHING..." Kari said.

Doomsday stops when Luthor commands him to, and the monster halts on the ramp. Luthor watched Blair's bravery...his ability to STILL try and stand up to Doomsday, despite the 100% guarantee that he WILL lose his belt. Blair looks weak in the knees. His breathing is labored, even with the slight rest he had after the match. Luthor lifts up the mic he had in his hand, and then looks to Mr. Lyon.

O-TK, the tag partner of Nathan, runs into the ring with a steel chair in front of Blair. He wasn't about to let Luthor ruin this moment for Blair. Nathan was confused by this, and almost wanted to tell his partner to leave.

"Cute...Doomsday would turn that chair into your own personal necklace, boy; put it to better use and take a seat...Mr. Lyon...your champion is adorable...but I sense the fear in his body...and I sense the fear in you." Luthor said sinisterly. "I...ahem...DOOMSDAY...doesn't want your title. It isn't a real world title. It's simply a territorial belt. You're the champion of The Mid-Atlantic. And Doomsday wants to be better than that. I simply came out here it to welcome you to the wrestling business, Mr. Lyon. The feeling you have...that feeling Blair has...the feeling your whole roster has right now...it's _fear_. Get used to it, Mr. Lyon. The sweat on your brow as you watched Doomsday come down the ramp...THAT was my prize to myself. Good day."

With boos raining down the arena towards Luthor, the businessman (who probably helps fund this arena) takes his leave. The Kryptonian Monster stares Blair down for a brief moment, and Blair just asks Doomsday if he's "a bitch" and whatnot. Doomsday comprehends nothing of what Blair says. He just sees a moving person that wants to attack. Doomsday is close to walking down the ramp, but Luthor holds him back again and motions for him to leave. The TINY bit of mind he may have listens to Luthor, and the monster makes his way back up the ramp. "It isn't worth it." Luthor repeats to Doomsday.

"...THAT...was close...if not humiliating." Said JR.

"Our belt ONE DAY will be a true world title." Kari said. "Maybe not now...but it will be. And Luthor's gonna eat his words."

"Maybe." Said Snob. "But for NOW...I'm just glad that we're not losing out belt..."

Blair is assisted out of the ring by O-TK. And we transition backstage...

...where Velvet House is sitting down, holding her title while contemplating her upcoming match.

...and elsewhere, Amelia McBride is walking from another room. She's on her way to the ring.

"And we have another match for a belt coming up! THE FUSION WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP...Velvet vs. Amelia! THAT...is next!"

 **"We will be right back with The FWAs!" Exclaimed the voice of Bubbles** as a struggle could be heard on commentary. **"Sponsored by-"**

MICHAEL PHELPS IS DRAGGING JIM ROSS OUT OF THE COMMENTARY TABLE!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kari screamed.

"YO FUC*censored* KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" Dashie screamed as well. "CHILL, BITCH! SOMEBODY GET HIM!"

"SECURITY! SECURITY!" Snob screamed while a headset gets thrown off.

"YOU HEAR THAT!?" Screamed Phelps. "ALL THEY DO IS DISRESPECT US! RIGHT YOUR WRONGS AND GIVE ME MY TITLE SHOT!" Phelps RAGES before dropping a screaming JR into an ANKLE LOCK!

"LET HIM GO!" Kari shouted.

NORMAL security runs in, but Phelps shouts, "I'LL BREAK HIS FAT CANKLES IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER, GIVE ME A REASON!" Phelps yells atop the pleading screams of Jim Ross.

"HERE COMES THE BETTER SECURITY!" Snob exclaimed. "YES! SUPERMAN- _ **OH GOD!"**_

 _ **BATISTA GRABS PHELPS FROM BEHIND AND THROWS HIM OFF OF JR!**_

"OH FOR ONCE, I HAVE TO SAY...THANK GOD FOR BATISTA!" Kari breathed a sigh of relief.

"THE HOMIE BATISTA, THROWING BITCHES!" Dashie exclaimed as the entire crowd popped into a MASSIVE frenzy!

Superman BINDS Phelps, dragging him away from the scene while the security and EMTs assist with Jim Ross. He claims his foot is okay, but the medics begin to help him up and take him to the back just to make sure.

"Phelps is being TAKEN OUT THE BUILDING; GOOD!" Shouted Kari.

Lucius Lyon gets up from his seat and looks at Phelps as he leaves with a very deadly glare. But he won't mind Phelps right now. He has a commentator to check on. Meanwhile, Phelps is giving Batista a BURNING glare. Batista actually tells Phelps, "NEVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON HIM AGAIN! YOU COME NEAR MY TABLE AGAIN, I'M PUTTING YOU THROUGH IT!"

And Blair, who was on the ramp at the moment, was just WISHING he could run back down the ramp and deal with Phelps himself. O-TK held him back, though. He was in no condition to fend off a crazy swimmer right now.

And so we head to commercial, with medics helping JR up the ramp and Dave Batista taking his seat while The League personally throw Phelps out of the building.

(Commercial)


	8. FUSION Women's Title Match

**"And welcome back to The FWAs!" The voice of Bubbles announced, "Presented to you by Aelita Schaeffer's newest album from Bad Boy Entertainment...'A Plus Since Day One'!"**

We go back to the audience, where Mr. TV is standing in the crowd and being surrounded by fans. "HELLO HELLO! News for JR...he IS okay. They just wanted to test him out to make sure. He SHOULD be back later. And Michael Phelps HAS BEEN KICKED OUT. He is not allowed back in the building. ALSO...Lucius Lyon has said HE will deal with Phelps himself. So he wants NO lawsuits whatsoever. So for NOW...we continue with MORE awards. And we go to Weekly Show of the Year..."

Mr. TV opens an envelope...and finds a remote control..."Hmmm...interesting. Let's press play for right now I guess." Mr. TV presses play, and we get a TV show playing...

...and it's the intro to the weekly program of UWE known as-

"UWE MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL!" He declares. And cheers fill the arena as an intern walks towards Merrick and hands him the award for Brawl.

And now Mr. TV presses a button. "And now...we introduce Show of the Year..."

...And Mr. TV grabs his remote...and he presses the button.

...and onscreen, the scene turns...to the intro to WWT's FINAL show...

"WWT TELEVMANIA X!" Mr. TV freaked out, looking around in the crowd while marking out. "WE WON! YES! YES! YES!" The Interns hand Mr. TV his award for the show, and he begins to celebrate with the crowd. "YES! YES! WE GOT THE AWARD, GUYS! WWT FOREVER!"

The crowd celebrates with Mr. TV, but he has to celebrate later. "OKAY OKAY OKAY...sorry. Sorry. BACK to The FWAs! For COMPANY of the Year..." Mr. TV opens the envelope..."The nominees are..."

 **WWT**

 **TWAE**

 **PCUW**

 **UEPW**

 **UCA**

 **CEW**

 **GAIA**

 **CWF**

 **UWE**

 **AWE**

 **CCW**

 **WWE**

 **DFW**

"And...your WINNER...IS..." The WWT Owner presses the remote once more.

...and onscreen...

...is, once more-

"WWT!" Mr. TV LEAPS up and down again, almost going into a FRENZY with the audience that begins chanting, "WWT! WWT! WWT! WWT!" Mr. TV actually jumps INTO THE AUDIENCE, cheering with everyone while they celebrate the company.

"IMMA GO CELEBRATE NOW! BACK TO YOU GUYS AT THE TABLE!" Mr. TV exclaimed as we get the scene shifted to the commentary table.

And the scene transitions to Snob, Batista, and Dashie amidst a celebration for WWT in the audience.

"WELL HEY...I'm cool with it." Snob said. "Good for them, man! And as for JR...REALLY glad to hear he's fine. Phelps is going to get his ass thrown under the bus next GPW meeting."

"I'm all fine with THAT." Dashie said. "ALL GOOD. That bitch needs to learn some RESPECT. You good, Dave?"

"Yeah, I'm good man." Dave said. "You know I was on his side for a WHILE now. But you NEVER put your hands on JR. NEVER. I don't care HOW you feel. NEVER touch a commentator. And ESPECIALLY never touch Jim Ross."

"Yeah that's just too much." Snob said. "But...JR WILL be back. And Phelps WON'T. So for now, I say we move on to the BIG match coming up. The first half of the show is ending now...and it's going out with a BANG. We have THE FUSION WOMEN'S TITLE...Velvet, the champion, defending against Amelia McBride, the former champion. Velvet reigned for over a year...until The Corleone feud took her out of the title picture. And in comes Amelia...the girl who chased the belt for over a year, finally holding it for her own year long reign. And THEN...Velvet came BACK to the picture. She told Amelia she could hold it for a year, and then she'd take it back. And what does she do in the rematch? ...She TAKES it back. And then the rematch ends in a tie. And now we have THIS. Winner takes all. No rematches after this. AMELIA MCBRIDE vs. VELVET HOUSE...who WINS?"

"I got me for Velvet." Said Batista. "She seems like she really has her head on straight for this match. Honestly. Amelia didn't take her deadly serious at first. And when she did...it only got the tie. THIS...won't be a tie. Velvet edges her out."

"I got Amelia, man. She got the SKILLS..." Dashie said, "...and the BRAINS...and the POWER...and-"

"You bet JD she'd win, huh?" Snob asked.

"HE TOOK VELVET, THAT GIRL BETTER WIN!" Dashie raged.

 ** _Some of us have to grow up sometimes_**

 ** _And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind_**

 ** _Some of us have to grow up sometimes_**

 ** _And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind_**

And here comes the first female...to the tune of "Grow Up" by Paramore...Amelia McBride walks out with a slight smirk on her face. She keeps it for a second, just looking amongst the audience for any fans of hers. There are "MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE!" chanters in the crowd. But she can hear the booers as well. Velvet had HER fans here as well. And so she needed to ignore that section...if not the whole crowd general. But for now, she decided to play with them. She runs down the ramp, high-fiving as many people holding their hands out as she can. When the bell rings, she'd be all business. But for NOW...she's going to be as jovial as she can be.

"Amelia McBride is a part of The WND roster." Said Snob. "But it seems she's made more of a name for herself doing her thing on FUSION than anything. Amelia is definitely more on FUSION than anything. She should try to sign up somewhere else too. She seems to have a decent following. Amelia and Velvet have a storied past dating back to FUSION's early editions...back when the show's episodes were in single digits. When Amelia came on FUSION, she and Velvet were in the first FUSION Women's Title match. Velvet won, and Amelia spent her time chasing the belt down for over a year. She could NEVER beat Velvet. And Holly Storm and Asui Hikaru got title shots over her at times. She cost Asui her title match because she won the shot as a consolation prize for the right to fight Gwen. And Amelia did NOT like that. THEN she loses to Asui, giving her the fight of her life. And she FINALLY pins Asui to win The FUSION Women's Title in a Fatal Fourway. Amelia did NOT pin Velvet though...and that's where their feud grows cold..."

"Then it heats up." Batista said. "She retains throughout the year, but you KNOW Velvet is coming back to get her rematch. Velvet House WANTED her rematch for the longest time. And when she dealt with Corleones, she got her rematch the next month. And she WINS IT. Amelia grew cocky throughout the year. She thought it was all over for her. Her journey was done. Velvet proved that it was never done. It was just FILLER for the real queen."

"And Amelia knew THEN AND THERE...that she needed to take things more seriously with Velvet." Said Snob. "Velvet pulled out a new move on Amelia, and it caught her off guard. But NOW...I think she's ready. I think Amelia is ready to combat Velvet."

Amelia hops over the ropes and rolls into a kneeling position while splaying her arms out. Sparklers go off around the turnbuckles, the only pyro she felt she needed. It added some razzle-dazzle to the entrance. "What? Gotta look good when I'm doing this at least."

"Her snark is not gonna win her gold." Dave said as the music ended.

"Nah man...but her SKILL in the ring might do it." Dashie said.

Amelia stands upright, hopping in place while shaking the jitters out. Her music was over...it was only time for one song to play...

And a bit of the crowd chants, "VELVET! VELVET! VELVET! VELVET!"...

...

 ** _I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_**

 ** _Wait by the door, and light a cigarette_**

 ** _If he wants a fight, well, now he's got one_**

 ** _And he ain't seen me crazy yet_**

 ** _He slapped my face, and he shook me like a rag doll_**

 ** _Don't that sound like a real man?_**

 ** _I'm going to show him what little girls are made of_**

 ** _Gunpowder and lead_**

Her demeanor was stoic. Her walk was swift and purposeful. She gave no one high-fives nor any other acknowledgement. This girl cared NOTHING for the audience cheering her name. She had her mind on ONE thing...the belt that was being carried on her shoulder. Velvet raises the belt in the air onstage, triggering explosives around the stage and ramp.

"And even in her entrances, Velvet outdoes Amelia!" Batista exclaimed. "Can we make that an automatic point for her?"

"You wish." Snob said. "But look at Velvet...can't tell if she likes Amelia or not. Does she detest her?"

"Seems to me like Velvet respects her enough to not treat her too much like dirt." Said Batista.

"But that ain't MUCH." Dashie said.

Velvet hops on the apron, looking around at everyone. And then goes into the ring with her belt once again held up high above her head. Half the crowd chanted, "VELVET! VELVET!", and she slowly turned her head to face her challenger. Amelia and Velvet get in each others' faces, and begin jawing off to one another. Thankfully, before a brawl erupts, the referee Marshall Erikson interferes and gets between them. The referee tells them both to back off of one another. And then lets the music die down...as we get announcements from The WWT Announcer.

"The following...is a Best Two out of Three Falls Match...where the object is to score two falls on your opponent!" Exclaimed Marshall. "First...the challenger...hailing from Connerton, Pennsylvania...she is Amelia Mcbride!"

She gets cheers from the half of the crowd that likes her, clapping her hands while raising her fists in the air. And then the announcer turns around.

"And in this corner...she is The FUSION Women's Champion...hailing from Lemon Brook...Velvet House!"

The crowd exclaimed Velvet's name repeatedly over and over, mixing with the crowd chanting "McBride" over and over. The dueling chants begin, and they may not go anywhere for the entire match.

"We have this title match...to determine just WHO is truly Queen of FUSION." Said Snob. "Velvet House...Amelia McBride..."

The referee holds up the title belt, and the crowd cheers while he hands it to the timekeeper. Amelia's smile is now gone, replaced only with a serious look. And Velvet never once takes her eyes off of Amelia. The dueling chants build more and more...

"...LET'S...DO...THE THANG!" Dashie exclaimed as the bell rings!

Velvet and Amelia slowly meet in the middle of the ring, they're staring one another down. The crowd, who knows the FUSION stories well enough, begin chanting "VELVET! VELVET! VELVET! VELVET!" Then the other half of the crowd chants, "MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE!" Amelia clenches her fists...and Velvet stares her down...and they finally begin grappling! The two finally get into a battle of strength and wills, the two pushing against each others' force equally. They get face to face, touching noses. The crowd is behind their certain female, screaming for the other person to give up. The crowd gives their respective person cheers as they try to push the other down. The champion and her challenger PUSH as hard as they can...the other NOT giving in AT ALL. The crowd continues chanting, "VELVET!/MCRBIDE!" continuously...

...and Velvet PUSHES Amelia into the ropes, which makes her bounce off the ropes for Velvet to try and grab her. But Amelia manages to bend Velvet over and leap over her. She lands behind Velvet, and then spins around and kicks her square in the stomach! And then she leaps over Velvet again and Sunset Flips. Velvet doesn't fall, just grabs her and lifts her up by her neck! Amelia leaps up and Gamengiris the champion. Velvet stumbles, and Amelia runs the ropes and comes back for a catch and a Capture Suplex! Pin! 1-Amelia kicks out. (Batista: NAME OF THE GAME...get as many pins in as you can. NEVER let up.) Velvet stays on Amelia, holding her in a Headlock. Now to a Side Headlock...and now a Front Headlock. But Amelia throws her over her head and nails a Northern Lights Suplex! 1-Velvet gets a shoulder up, and Amelia transitions into a Front Headlock of her own. Now with Velvet flat on her stomach, Amelia tries to transition the hold...The Permanent Record-is rolled out of by Velvet!

"Velvet NARROWLY avoiding Amelia's bets finishing maneuver..." Snob said. "That was a close one indeed."

(*SKIP*)

Velvet catches Amelia as she gets up, going for a Flapjack onto the ropes. Amelia manages to grab onto the ropes and flip over them. She lands on her feet, right on the apron, and just waits for Velvet to-NOT TURN AROUND, VELVET JUST BACKS UP AND ELBOWS THE FACE! She KNEW Amelia landed on the apron! And Velvet grabs the neck of Amelia and lifts her over the ropes. After planting her with a Suplex, she goes for the pin. 1-Amelia kicks out, but gets immediately put back into the Side Headlock. Velvet is NOT about to let Amelia get up, despite fan insistence that she do something else other than a rest hold. Velvet pays them no mind, just using this time to try and wear Amelia down.

"Amelia being worn down as Velvet's first strategy." Snob said. "Yes I do happen to enjoy when many employ the boring strategy."

"It's boring but it pays off." Said Batista. "Sorry not every bout is a moves-fest."

Velvet tightens the hold, keeping Amelia to the mat. And then this is followed up with Velvet getting to her feet with Amelia in tow. And then she runs and Bulldogs Amelia onto the mat before continuing the hold. And the crowd starts turning on Velvet, ever-so-slightly. Some of her fans start booing because of the abundance of rest holds. And as was stated...Velvet does not care.

"Velvet House TRYING to not wear herself out." Said Batista. "This match is not about moves...it's about pacing. Velvet is pacing herself early on. Amelia is going to be a dazed mess by the end of this match."

(*SKIP*)

Amelia Arm Drags Velvet, the crowd starting to get slowly back into the bout with quick Arm Drags to send Velvet around the ring. Amelia grabs Velvet again off the rebound and Arm Drags her...but Velvet lands on her feet and regains control with her own Arm Drag...

...

...and then AN ARMBAR! The crowd is starting to get ANNOYED with Velvet, who just holds Amelia down with her right arm being targeted.

"GIVE US WRESTLING! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* GIVE US WRESTLING! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*" A good number of the crowd chanted this at her. But Velvet only yelled, "THIS IS WRESTLING YOU MORONS!" Before wrenching the arm even more.

"Velvet giving the crowd NOTHING here." Snob said.

"Yo she making this so BORING." Dashie groaned. "DO SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Oh God forbid Velvet try to win FOR HERSELF and not these people." Batista said. "She was never winning for THEM. She won for HERSELF. They just latched onto her. And now they expect HER to conform to THEM? No how about THEY conform to HER?"

"BOOORIIING! BOOORIIING! BOOORIIING! BOOORIIING!" Exclaimed the crowd to Velvet, who was just wearing down the arm of Amelia. Thankfully, she grabs the ropes with her foot, and the referee counts and calls for the Velvet to let go. She does let go, releasing Amelia so she can get away from the ropes. Amelia gets up, and she-GETS A DOUBLE KNEE ARMBREAKER AND THEN A FUJIWARA ARMBAR! The crowd is just groaning collectively now. And it seems Velvet is taking slight pleasure in making the crowd disappointed right now.

"GIVE US A GOOD MATCH, DAMMIT!" Exclaimed Dashie.

"SHE IS! You guys are too BRAINDEAD to realize that THIS is wrestling in its PUREST of forms!" Batista exclaimed. "OLYMPIC style wrestling! Greco-Roman!"

"Well it's BORING!" Dashie shouted.

"It's METHODICAL!" Batista fired back.

(*SKIP*)

Armbar still applied, Amelia just trying to figure out how to not get caught in another of Velvet's traps. She does not want to be caught in another Armbar...she needs to figure out how to get out of this Armbar. Amelia begins trying to crawl for the ropes, with little resistance from House. She IS getting worn down a tad, especially when Velvet turns the hold into a Half Nelson on the mat. The life is nearly being choked out of Amelia, and Velvet tries to keep her in the hold a little longer. Amelia tries reaching for the ropes...the crowd cheering, knowing that that is their only way of ever getting more moves in this match...Amelia reaches...fingertips from the ropes...she tries her best to pull her arm towards the ropes...and she is grazing it...nearly getting a finger around it...

...and Velvet...just Alligator Rolls with Amelia, sending her BACK to the middle of the ring with NOWHERE to go right now! The audience's collective groans are actually music to Velvet's ears right now.

Crowd: BOOORIIING! BOOORIIING!

...and then the crowd sees Amelia trying to break free from the hold. McBride tries to wiggle her way towards the ropes again...but that barely works...so she instead tries getting up...

...

...and she manages to roll onto her knees. Velvet is holding on, trying to keep Amelia worn down. Amelia is onto one foot...she has one free hand...snd starts pummeling the face of Velvet behind her.

Crowd: MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE!

"Amelia trying to get up...she's on her feet..." Snob said. "She can end this snoozefest right here..."

"YES, MAN, END THIS!" Dashie shouts.

Amelia backs up into the far left corner, and SMASHES the back of Velvet into the corner! Amelia walks forward, Velvet still hanging on, and Amelia SMASHES Velvet into the corner again! And after another run forward-VELVET LIFTS HER AND SLAMS HER WITH A HALF NELSON SLAM...ARM FIRST! Amelia grimaces in pain, and Velvet turns the hold into a Half Nelson Camel Clutch!

"Velvet STILL in control!" Exclaimed Snob. "NO MATTER WHAT, Velvet DOESN'T deliver control to Amelia. Amelia CANNOT take it!"

"Velvet is a DAMN GOOD WRESTLER." Said Batista. "Amelia just can't compare to the mat skills."

(*SKIP*)

Velvet holds the arm and neck of Amelia...even with Amelia beginning to rise to her feet. Velvet keeps her hold tightly cinched in...

...but Amelia manages to make it to her feet! She's got Velvet on her back, carrying her...one step...two steps...

...

...but Amelia can't support all of Velvet, thanks to Velvet keeping her weight down...and SLAM she goes, back down to the mat, NOW in a Crossface Chickenwing! The challenger just CAN'T escape these holds of the champion!

"Amelia is going through every escape she has, but there's STILL no way she can get free!" Exclaimed Snob. "She's a CAPTIVE in that ring. Velvet is like a parasite, attached to her no matter what and draining the life out of her!"

"The Champion just has NO REASON to let go!" Exclaimed Batista. "If you PAY ATTENTION to how smart Velvet is, you'll see that this is a BRILLIANT idea! Wear her down!"

"Yeah and wear the audience down as well." Snob quipped.

Amelia is breathing heavy. Velvet keeps a very serious look on her face. The champion is wearing down her challenger, and Amelia begins trying to roll once again. Amelia is once again trying to throw Velvet off. But House attached like a tick. NOTHING is going to get her away from Amelia. NOTHING. Amelia is back on her knees. And now she's back on her feet. She can hear the crowd quieting down now. Velvet didn't care for the audience right now. This was all about winning to her. But Amelia wanted to win...and get people into the match. For both her and the match's survival, Amelia needed to break free. McBride has one shot at this. She has to make it now. She stumbles a bit with the hold on her, since her consciousness levels are dropping. She runs to the ropes, full speed...

...

...and FLINGS HERSELF THROUGHT HE ROPES AND ONTO THE FLOOR! The impact causes Velvet to fall off of Amelia! And McBride rolls as far from Velvet as she can!

"A SACRIFICE by Amelia!" Exclaimed Snob as the fans began to slightly cheer louder. "An impressive save for her title match here!"

"Amelia using her head, and risking her body, for the save here. But how much did ALL of that take out of her?" Asked Batista. "Velvet took a HECK of a lot of energy from Amelia."

"Amelia getting back in that ring, though; she has her freedom now, and it's time she use it to her full advantage!" Snob exclaimed.

Velvet slides back in after Amelia, and gets several shoot kicks to the legs, taking the champion to down to her knees, Amelia runs the ropes and then comes back to leap over a kneeling Velvet and Hurricarana Drivers her! She runs the ropes again, and jumps onto them before jumping off to deliver a Springboard Senton onto Velvet! House goes down! Amelia is up! And the crowd is slowly trying to get back into this. She Chops with he good arm, taking Velvet's chest to town. And Amelia Dropkicks Velvet in her chest to send her tumbling backwards! McBride gets up, and Velvet is on her knees again. Velvet never stayed off of her. So SHE won't stay either. She ran over to her and delivered a Rolling Elbow to the back of her head! Velvet falls over, and Amelia stay on her with an Elbow Drop to the chest! She is feeling the groove now. She has her energy BACK. Her right arm is a bit sore, and she has some grogginess from the long time in those submissions. But she's shaken the cobwebs off now.

"Amelia measuring Velvet here, seemingly ALL BETTER now!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob. "Velvet's submissions have her stumbling, but that's about it."

"She gotta shake them cobwebs out, y'know?" Asked Dashie. "I see she ready for something BIG."

"Velvet needs to get up and get aware, Amelia's comiiing!" Batista announced.

Amelia runs forward...and JUMPS...

...

...and The Meaning of Life (Leaping Reverse STO)-is countered by Velvet delivering a BACKBREAKER! Amelia falls, tumbling onto her stomach. And Velvet takes advantage by getting on her back and locking in what looks to be a Wrist Lock! Or...a Hammerlock Inverted Armbreaker...

...either way, Velvet is WRENCHING the arm back as FAR as she can go! And this time, the submission seems to be doing more than just wearing Aemlia down. It's downright putting her in AGONIZING PAIN! The hold AND the holds that focused on her arm BEFORE that were taking their toll now!

"Look at this HOLD!" Snob exclaimed. "According to these papers on JR's side of the table, it's a move similar to what a guy named Pentagon Jr. does! And Velvet could very well SNAP that arm out of socket!"

"Amelia lookin' REAL PAINED!" Dashie exclaimed.

"Look at her face!" Exclaimed Batista. "I TOLD you those holds would come in handy! She has NO OTHER OPTION! She's gotta tap, or Velvet's gonna make her arm SNAP!"

Velvet screams, "TAP OUT OR I SNAP IT OUT! COME ON, AMELIA! COME ON!"

Amelia can feel her arm about to break...

...she tries to reach for the ropes...

...she DIDN'T see THIS move coming EITHER...

...she CAN'T escape right now...

...and some of the crowd is impressed by the hold, but not very pleased with Velvet right now...

...either way, _Amelia taps out due to not wanting her arm broken!_

"FIRST FALL!" Exclaimed Batista exclaimed as the bell rings.

"The winner of the first fall is Velvet House!" The WWT Announcer declared, with boos following shortly after.

Velvet stands up, getting pulled off by the referee so he can check on Amelia. Erikson tries to see if Amelia can continue, and she of course nods her head. But still, she feels embarrassed. ANOTHER MOVE Velvet pulled out of her rear end, and it was ANOTHER new move that gave Velvet a fall over her.

"What are all these moves Velvet keeps pulling out?" Asked Dashie. "Like what? She got a move dispenser?"

"I dunno WHAT she has...but she's been learning new move after new move." Snob said. "She's been putting in the work. That's why she's been FUSION Champion since February. That's why she's the longest reigning FUSION based champion. That's why she IS dubbed 'The Queen of FUSION'."

Velvet stands in the near left corner, tapping on her head and saying to Amelia and the crowd, "I don't wrestle to impress...I wrestle to WIN." Amelia huffs, holding her right arm and getting up in the far right corner. She lets go of the arm and puts up her fists, prepping for a battle. The crowd enjoys her resilience. But even Amelia has some doubts. But who cares now? She has to get rid of them if she wants to win. Any doubts that creeped in are immediately expelled. She knew she had an uphill battle. A LARGE uphill battle.

"Now the question arises...the question I doubt even Amelia wanted to ask...can she win two in a row?" Asked Snob. "Can she pick up the victory in a VERY large uphill battle."

"Velvet seems a tad sore. But not as sore and worn out as Amelia. All that work Velvet put in during round 1 is worth it. Round TWO is right now, and Amelia is about to fight the hardest fight she's ever had!" Batista said.

The ref lets them back at it again, and Amelia and Velvet meet in the middle again. Velvet wants another grapple contest, and Amelia wholeheartedly accepts. The two engage in another battle of the grapples, with Amelia pushing forward as hard as she can. Velvet overpowers Amelia, sending her to the mat. But this is the trap she was setting. Velvet was so focused wrestling a normal Technical grapplefest, she wasn't going to see Amelia using this position to use her legs to nearly Monkey Flip her. And then she uses her feet to push Velvet back upright. Amelia uses the push to Velvet to send her upright as well, and now she pulls Velvet down and hops on her back. And now she flips forward, keeping hold of one arm and twisting it. Arm Drag...second Arm Drag...THIRD Arm Drag...Amelia sends Velvet to the mat while never letting her go. And now she twists the left arm again and goes back to back with Velvet. Backslide...and Velvet is sent back in front of Amelia again...

...and then she wraps Velvet's own left arm around her own neck and CUTTERS HER, letting her land on her left elbow! Velvet holds her left arm, and the crowd actually begins cheering for Amelia's cheeky grappling.

"She spent a few years in a place called Chikara, so that kind of grappling is pretty standard for her." Snob said. "She's trying to bring some FUN back into this match."

"She keeps messing around like last time...this'll be her LAST TIME she sees that FUSION Women's Title belt." Batista said.

Velvet gets up, and sneers at Amelia for her "jokes". "You think that was funny?" She yelled at Velvet.

Amelia shrugs. "I never said it was funny. That's just wrestling." And Velvet charges at Amelia, who ducks a Clothesline and rolls her up with a School Girl. She gets hold of Velvet, letting the pin go and Tossing Velvet right into the far right corner post. Velvet's head SMASHES into the post, and she falls to the mat. And now Amelia runs to the ropes and jumps onto them...and a Slingshot Splash GETS TWO KNEES! Velvet kept her knees up for Amelia to smash into them, and Velvet turns this into a Small Package! 1, 2-Amelia kicks out, and she jumps to grab the kneeling Velvet by the neck. JUMPING DDT! Velvet SPIKED on her own head! Velvet rolls onto her back, and Amelia runs to cover. 1, 2-Kickout! Amelia McBride BACK on the offensive as quickly as she can, locking in a Front Headlock and trying for The Permanent Record. The crowd cheers, but only for a brief second, as Velvet manages to grab the ropes. The ref makes Amelia let go, and Velvet slides under the ropes to get away. Now outside the ring, Velvet dusts herself off and takes a breather.

"Velvet looking for a reprieve, but she HAS to know that that reprieve may NEVER come." Said Snob. "ESPECIALLY with Amelia steaming ahead like a plane on the runway!"

Velvet turns around and rolls away FROM AMELIA GOING THROUGH THE ROPES AND CRASHING INTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! And NOW Velvet is BACK on the offensive with a grab of Amelia's right arm and a SMASH against the announce table! And she just keeps SLAMMING it and SLAMMING it! The Queen of FUSION grabs Amelia and runs her to the steel steps to SLAM her arm on the steps!

"Look at this! Amelia trying to show off AGAIN." Batista said. "And here comes Velvet with SENSIBLE wrestling."

"I'm sorry, but isn't Amelia's style as legitimate a wrestling style as Velvet's?" Asked Snob.

"Only if it wins. And if it doesn't..." Batista shrugged. "Hey, you TRIED. Try again next time."

Velvet pulls Amelia back from the steps, and then lifts her up...and BACK SUPLEXES HER SPINE FIRST ONTO THE APRON! Amelia falls to her knees, and Velvet grabs her by the head and runs forward...

"Oh no, Amelia's about to get some serious head trauma!" Exclaimed The Snob as Velvet JUMPS...

...

...but Amelia reverses her Bulldog, keeping hold of her AND SLAMMING HER BACK FIRST ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"OOH! And if you needed a move to HELP with The Permanent Record...THAT move targeting Velvet's back was the right call!" Exclaimed The Snob.

"Amelia needs to start aiming for that back now!" Exclaimed Dashie.

"And that ref is counting to six now." Said Batista. "If they're both counted out, it's a point for both. And that would give Velvet the win. I bet you Amelia's trying to get in the ring now."

Amelia slides in-no, Velvet drags her out the ring and DRIVES her back first into the barricade! And then a lift and a Snake Eyes onto the barricade! Now Velvet rolls Amelia back into the ring herself.

"Now why the heck did she do that?" Asked Dashie. "She coulda got a countout and WON."

"I think Velvet wants to prove Amelia isn't on her level." Said Snob. "So she's going to beat her SOUNDLY, with no interference."

"It's admirable, but I question the...genius of it." Said Batista.

Velvet slides back in, and starts crouching behind Amelia. McBride gets up slowly, and Velvet grabs her arms and Straitjackets them before bringing her down with The Skyliner (Straitjacket Sitout Rear Mat Slam)! And with that, she transitions into...

...oh look a submission! A Triangle Choke!

"ANOTHER ONE!?" Dashie groaned.

"I think Velvet's going for the victory with this one!" Batista said. "She's cinching it in real tight! Amelia's losing breath, and her bad arm is being held away from her. BRILLIANT wrestling from House tonight!"

Velvet just tightens it, making Amelia gasp for air while trying to get free. McBride can't find a way to escape, so she has to try and crawl her way to the ropes. But Velvet is TOO entrenched to move! She isn't going to budge for ANYONE, let alone Amelia! McBride tries to carry her once more, but nothing works. Her vision was starting to get blurry. She had to work quickly before she went under. She had one more shot to get to the ropes. She begins ROLLING. And like a wheel, she spins her way towards the ropes...

...but Amelia lets go of the hold and drags Amelia back to the center of the ring! And now she locks in-NOTHING! The reprieve gives Amelia time to kick the head of Velvet! And she can roll herself to the apron and recover. She tries to get up, and Velvet grabs her head and tries to lift her. Amelia punches her, sending her off ad to the middle of the ring.

"Amelia manages to stay free for now, but now she needs something to come back BIG with." Said The Snob.

"Oh she springboarding!" Dashie watched...

...as Amelia NAILS Velvet with her McBride Coaster (Leg Lariat)!

"Springboard Leg Lariat!" Exclaimed Snob. "Amelia with something HIGH IMPACT, and possibly match changing! Into the cover!"

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

Velvet kicks out, and Amelia grabs her and gives her an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Velvet falls onto her hands and knees, and Amelia runs...

...jumps onto Velvet's back...

...

...and ELBOW DROPS her in the spine! And now she grabs the Front Headlock again!

"Amelia going for The Permanent Record once more!" Exclaimed The Snob. "Can she FINALLY lock it in?"

"Velvet trying to roll and wiggle her way out of it...!" Batista said. "She's trying her DAMNDEST to get free!"

Amelia, Front Headlock tightly locked in, finally can go and flip...

...but Velvet manages to get up, preventing Amelia from flipping into the hold. Velvet grunts and scream, huffing and puffing while trying to get up...

...but once she's up, she manages to take hold of Amelia. And she lifts her and drops her gut first onto the rope! Velvet backs up, and she runs forward and KNEES-the air. Amelia manages to dodges it AND HOTSHOTS THE BACK OF HER HEAD ONTO THE ROPES! Velvet falls to her knees, and Amelia fell off the apron. But now she can get back on the apron...and she waits for Velvet to get up. She has her right where she wants her. Velvet stands up slowly...

"Velvet being stalked by the former champion..." Snob said. "She can try to react...but what does Amelia want?"

"She going for something BIG, I FEEL it." Dashie said. "She got a good move up her sleeve!"

Amelia Planchas over the ropes when Velvet gets up _AND VELVET COUNTERS IT INTO A SPIKE DDT! THE BEAUTY-T!_

 _"SPIKE DDT FROM VELVET! COMPLETE COUNTER TO AMELIA!" Exclaimed Snob. "VELVET INTO THE PIN!"_

 _"FALL TWO JUST FELL TO THE DAMN CHAMP!" Dashie raged. "SON OF A-"_

 _"VELVET WITH PERFECT COUNTERS WHEREVER LITTLE AMELIA GOES!" Exclaimed Batista. "SHE WATCHES AND WAITS FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! AND AMELIA JUST CAN'T FIND ANYWAY TO COUNTER HER! PUT THIS ONE IN THE BOOKS, VELVET TOOK IT!"_

House rolls into the pin, hooking the legs of Amelia while Marshall counts the pin...

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

TH-AMELIA GRABS THE ROPES! WITH ONE FREE HAND, SHE MANAGES TO SAVE HER OWN TITLE ASPIRATIONS! And Velvet looks BEWILDERED. She thought she had accounted for all the issues with her pin. But she didn't pay attention to that one hole. And it may have cost her the win there.

"Velvet is normally a thorough person. But she made ONE mistake." Snob said. "Does it bite her later, though?"

"I sure hope it does." Dashie said. "I don't NEED to lose to JD! ...Oh and yeah Amelia, cool cool. She cool."

Velvet picks Amelia back up in her own Front Headlock. She reels back, and falls backwards while Amelia uses the ropes to stay upright! And now she grabs Velvet's legs and flips for a Bridging Pin.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

Velvet breaks free, and Amelia hops back up as Velvet gets up-SUPERKICK-is only teased, sending Velvet to her rear end out of shock. She HAD to avoid that Golden Rule WHENEVER she can! And even if it meant looking dumb from a trick, she wouldn't take the risk.

"Amelia has the fear of her kick INSTILLED into Velvet." Said Cinema Snob.

"She KNOWS how good it is." Dashie said. "She trying to duck and dodge it. And I don't blame her! Shoot! I'd run too! That thing ends TITLE REIGNS."

Amelia awaits Velvet to stand up...and The House member gets up while huffing in embarrassment. A right hand to the face of Amelia! Velvet throwing numerous right hands! Amelia blocks once, and now a SLAP from the left hand! Velvet getting hard slaps to the face! Strikes for days! And then she puts Velvet on her shoulders and brings her down for a big Inverted Atomic Drop! Velvet stumbles and falls to her knees again, and Amelia rebounds off the ropes and comes back with a HUGE LARIAT! Amelia BACK DOWN! And Velvet shakes her head, grabbing onto Amelia now as she tries to get up. And JAWBREAKER! Another stumbling from Amelia! Velvet snarls at Amelia. She had this match won MULTIPLE TIMES. But Amelia either keeps staying up, or Velvet's own carelessness got in her way. How NERVE-WRACKING...

...but Velvet decides that enough is enough...she was ending this NOW.

...and so she kicks the gut of Amelia and bends over. Standing Headscissors, and then a Double Underhook...

"Double Underhook, Velvet has in mind that one submission she beat Amelia with to regain her belt!" Snob said. "Deja vu, am I right?"

"NAW AMELIA, GET YO ASS OUT OF THAT!" Dashie screamed.

Velvet lifts her up...

...and yet Amelia manages to keep her weight down. So Velvet tries AGAIN...

...but the weight is still kept down. Velvet continues trying to pull Amelia up...

...AND AMELIA GETS BACK DOWN AND THROWS VELVET OVER HER HEAD!

"Velvet send FLYING over the head of Amelia!" Exclaimed Snob. "Crashing RIGHT onto her back!"

"She's SHOCKED by the reversal! Come on, Vel, don't let that spook you!" Batista pleaded.

Velvet got up after that, ready to _TURN RIGHT AROUND INTO THE GOLDEN RULE! OUT OF NOWHERE!_

 _"THE SUPERKICK!" Exclaimed Snob. "SUPERKICKED A SHOCKED VELVET RIGHT OUT OF HER DESIGNER BOOTS!"_

 _"SHE FALLS INTO THAT COVER, COME OOON!" Dashie screamed. "ONE! TWOT! THREE! YES!"_

 _"WE HAVE OURSELVES A FINALY THIRD ROUND!" Shouted The Snob. "No one saw THAT coming...no sir." His heavy sarcasm just pouring through._

 _"Velvet is TOO CAUGHT UP in her OWN HEAD." Batista said. "Velvet, GET FOCUSED AGAIN!"_

Velvet rolls out of the ring, trying to get back into her zone once more. She SLAPS the apron, trying to figure out how she got out of that move. Amelia is her equal, but she is NOT going to be her superior. Her emotions need to get in check real quick before she does anything else. The Champion looks into the ring, where Amelia is crouched and motioning for Velvet to come back into the ring. With Amelia's smirk growing on her face, she was feeling more and more confident by the second. Her right arm is still feeling bad. But she just needed to keep waiting. Velvet wasn't going in the ring when SHE wanted her to. Amelia continued to watch as Velvet walked around the ring. She rolls her eyes, shaking her eyes while the crowd began booing. Velvet was formulating a plan. But to do so, she needed to stall the match. The boos of the crowd didn't bother her, though, so she continued her planning and pacing.

"She's planning outside, trying to find something to beat Amelia with." Batista said. "She has a LOT of moves, she just needs to string them together competently."

"Amelia is a wily competitor." Said The Cinema Snob. "She's been able to finally be elusive for Velvet, making sure House can't get her hands on her."

"And NOW she's back in the ring!" Said Dashie. "She ready for round THREE-YAAA..."

"The FINALY bout between Velvet and Amelia." Said Cinema Snob. "Best two females on FUSION ONE LAST FALL to TRULY determine who is QUEEN."

Velvet, after sliding in the ring, charges at Amelia and goes WILD with right hands to the challenger! Amelia tries to fend herself from each shot, eventually delivering a HUGE Gamengiri to the head when Velvet reeled back! Velvet goes to one knee, and Amelia bounces off the ropes and CATCHES her off her Shining Wizard attempt! Pop-Up into the air...POWERBOMB-COUNTERED INTO A TORNADO DDT-that Velvet turns into a SMALL PACKAGE! 1...2-Amelia rolls out of it with Velvet in tow. SUPLEX-Velvet lands on her feet and NECKBREAKERS Amelia! The spike from her head hitting the mat makes Amelia flip over onto the stomach of Velvet. And Amelia quickly grabs her legs and folds her in half for a Seated Senton pin! 1...2-Velvet manages to turn this into a regular Sunset Flip pin! 1...2-Amelia breaks free, and she runs and Dropkicks a sitting Velvet-no, Velvet falls HERSELF. She fell backwards so Amelia doesn't connect with her Dropkick. And Velvet gets up, and so does Amelia. And McBride GETS A KNEE SMASHED INTO HER FACE!

"Velvet and Amelia trading moves amongst each other! The equals going BACK and FORTH, trading momentum like Japanese Monster Trading Cards!" Exclaimed The Cinema Snob.

Amelia tries to stand up...and Velvet...stalking Amelia while she tries to stand up...she is aiming for something to the back...

"I think she wants that Beauty Mark." Snob said.

"You don't say?" Asked Batista sarcastically.

"BACKCRACKER CONNECTS, AMELIA MAY BE FINISHED!" Dashie is getting increasingly worried again.

Amelia gets up...and Velvet runs to her...

...and she leaps to the back AND GETS A HER MOVE COUNTER INTO A STUNNER!

"STUNNER! HOW'D SHE SEE THAT COMING!?" Dashie asked.

"She timed that PERFECTLY!" Exclaimed The Cinema Snob.

Velvet swivels and falls to her knees, holding her jaw and neck after that surprise strike. And now Amelia grabs her from behind, left arm over the neck. And after a Dragon Suplex lift, she DROPS her onto her knees for a Double Knee Dragon Suplex Backbreaker...there must be a simpler name for this.

But never mind that. After she drops her into that, AMELIA LOCKS IN-nothing! She tried for a Front Headlock, but Velvet quickly leapt up and Powerslammed Amelia onto the mat! Velvet holds her while Amelia tries to get up. She turns around and ROUNDHOUSE-gets CAUGHT! Amelia has caught the leg with her arms (wincing while using her right one). And now she lifts her and Sit-Out Spinebuster BACK FIRST on the knees! Amelia heads to the apron now...and she raises a hand as Velvet gets on her hands and knees. She raises two index fingers in the air. Following that, she feigned hitting a baseball and watching it soar over the plates. And then preps herself...

...and then jumps on the ropes...

...AND SPRINGBOARD ELBOW DROPS VELVET'S SPINE!

"HOMERUN ELBOW, CLASSIC STYLE! Done in the way of a friend of hers, Charlie Brown!" Said Snob. "Haven't seen him in a while, but it's nice to see THIS happen at least!"

"She's been targeting that spine." Batista said. "This is DEFINITELY setting up for her Permanent Record. And Velvet could very well be made to tap out!"

Amelia gets up, grabbing the head of Velvet...and then grabs her head. Front Headlock, and Amelia GETS ANOTHER LIFT FROM VELVET! SPIKE DDT, THE BEAUTY-T-is not hit, and Amelia lands behind Velvet.

...but Velvet held onto the head AND DOUBLE KNEE ARMBREAKER FROM BEHIND TO THE RIGHT HAND! AND THEN SHE HITS THE BEAUTY MARK TO THE BACK!

"BEAUTY MARK! AMELIA'S BACK BENT OVER THE KNEES! THE COUNT IS ABOUT TO BE MADE, AND VELVET GOES TO HOOK BOTH LEGS AS QUICK AS SHE CAN!" Exclaimed Snob.

"SHE GOT IT!" Exclaimed Batista. "SHE FINALLY GOT IT! END IT HERE!"

"NO JD, SHUT UP!" Dashie yelled into his cell phone.

Velvet pins Amelia! The crowd counts as she holds both legs!

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THR- _AMELIA REACHES AND GRABS THE ROPES WITH HER RIGHT HAND! DESPITE THE PAIN, SHE STILL MANAGES TO POWER THROUGH AND GRAB THE ROPES! AMELIA DOESN'T MOVE OUTSIDE OF THAT...JUST USING THE BIT OF ENERGY SHE HAD TO BREAK FREE!_

 _"OH LORD! HAHA SHE MANAGES TO TOUCH THE ROPES!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob._

 _"SHE HAD THAT ARM TARGETED THE ENTIRE TIME, AND SHE STILL MAKES IT THROUGH BY POWERING THROUGH THE PAIN?" Asked Batista. "The HELL?"_

 _"SCREW YOU, JD! SHE STILL IN IT! GET OFF MY LINE!" Exclaimed Dash before ending the call._

The arm is weakly put down, and Velvet grabs said arm and flips her back over! The pin was NOTHING to her. All she needed was to get her BACK on the mat. BECAUSE THE HOUSE BREAK IS BACK IN PLAY!

"The ARMLOCK IS BACK!" Exclaimed Snob. "Oh she's SITTING ON HER BACK, TORQUEING THE ARM! SHE'S GONNA MAKE HER TAP OUT, OR SHE'S GONNA MAKE HER ARM SNAP OFF!"

"Ooooh no!" Dashie exclaimed, "Amelia tryin' to get to the ropes!"

"YOU TOUCH THOSE ROPES, I SNAP YOUR ARM OFF!" Exclaimed Velvet, "TAP!"

And NOW Amelia is in a MASSIVE predicament...

"She touches those ropes, Amelia will show NO HESITATION in breaking her arm!" Exclaimed Snob. "Little Miss Savage GIVES LITTLE CARE!"

"RUTHLESS...COLD...she KNOWS she isn't a nice person." Batista said. "ANYONE who thought she was just fooling themselves."

Amelia cries out, REFUSING to tap out...but afraid of reaching for the ropes, because her arm could be snapped if she did. Velvet held ALL the power in this moment. Velvet pulls back even HARDER, putting her knee to her head. The crowd chants, "MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE! MCBRIDE!" as she screams and hangs on to the match by VERY thin threads. She rocks back and forth, gritting her teeth...

...and Amelia starts screaming in EXCRUCIATING PAIN...

...

...

...

...and HER HAND RAISES...HER ONE FREE HAND RAISES OVER HER HEAD...

"SHE'S DOING IT!" Batista screamed. "AMELIA'S HAND RAISED! VELVET TORQUES BACK ON THAT ARM- ** _GOD, THE MOMENTUM JUST CHANGED DRASTICALLY!"_**

 ** _"AMELIA, USING THE MOMENTUM FROM VELVET TORQUING HER SHOULDER! SHE GRABBED THE TRUNKS AND PULLED VELVET ALONG OVER HER BACK!" Exclaimed The Snob. "THAT MAY HAVE HURT HER, BUT SHE MANAGED TO LITERALLY FLIP THE MOMENTUM!"_**

 ** _"YO THAT WAS DOPE! AND NOW SHE KNEEIN' HE BACK!" Exclaimed Dashie._**

Despite the pain she was in after executing that counter, Amelia STILL managed to get on the offensive with NUMEROUS knees to the back of Velvet! ONE KNEE, TWO KNEE, THREE KNEE...all the way up to TEN knees! And with Velvet gritting her own teeth, Amelia grabs the head AGAIN...

...

... _Front Headlock..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...AND AMELIA FLIPS OVER FOR THE HORNS OF ARIES! THE PERMANENT RECORD IS FINALLY CINCHED IN!_

 _"THE PERMANENT RECORD IS FINALLY IN!" Exclaimed The Snob. "AMELIA'S SIGNATURE SUBMISSION FINALLY BENDING THE SPINE AND CHOKING VELVET!"_

 _"OH YES! YES!" Exclaimed Dashie. "I GOTTA CALL JD!"_

 _"SHE ACTUALLY FOUND A WAY TO LOCK IT IN!?" Batista was SHOCKED. "I MEAN DAMN...WHAT A REVERSAL...BUT DAMN, THE CHAMP IS IN THE MOST TROUBLE SHE'S EVER BEEN IN DURING THIS MATCH! THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF THIS ONE! AND SHE CAN BARELY DRAG HERSELF TO THE ROPES!"_

Velvet is SQUIRMING, trying to get herself to the ropes! The challenger, meanwhile, is just screaming while she bends the back of Velvet as FAR BACK as she can! The spine is being BENT...the body is almost making a right angle from the bending! Amelia NEVER LET'S UP! And Velvet tries lifting herself off the mat...

...AND THEN SHE STARTS SCREAMING, VELVET'S STOIC DEMEANOR FINALLY BREAKING! HANDS RAISED...VELVET GROANS...

...

...

...

... _AND THEN ACTUALLY MANAGES TO ROLL AMELIA OVER AND BREAK THE HOLD TO LOCK THE HOUSE BREAK BACK IN! MIDDLE OF THE RING!_

 _"WHAT!?" Dashie stands up in disbelief. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"_

 _"YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING!" Exclaimed Snob. "SHE TURNED THE TABLE BACK UPRIGHT! HOUSE BREAK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!"_

 _"SHE REVERSED THE REVERSAL!" Exclaimed Batista. "I KNEW SHE WAS A BEAST! AMELIA IS IN THE WORST TROUBLE NOW! NOWHERE TO GO! NOWHERE TO RUN! SHE'S GOT NO ROPES TO EVEN TRY TO GRAB ONTO! AND VELVET IS NOT WASTING TIME PULLING THAT ARM AAALL THE WAY BACK! AMELIA SCREAMING FOR SANCTUARY, BUT SHE'S GOT NOTHING ELSE LEFT!"_

 _ARM RAISED...EYES CLOSED...EYES WATERING...AMELIA IS PRACTICALLY IN TEARS AT THIS POINT! VELVET IS KNEEING HER IN THE HEAD REPEATEDLY! ADDED PAIN TO UP THE ALREADY HIGH ANTE!_

She raises her arm...Velvet SMACKS it back down and uses her knees to start SQUEEZING her arms! The pain is too much for Amelia, and she starts losing feeling in her arm. She's been in the submission for FAR too long. She's had it slapped in THREE TIMES this match...

...she can't hold on much longer...

...

...

...

... ** _AMELIA TAPS._**

...

...

...

...THE BACK OF VELVET...

...HARDER...

...AND HARDER...

... _AND HARDER..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... **AND HARDER! SLAPPING VELVET'S BACK...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...RAKING THE BACK AS BACK AS SHE CAN!**_

 _"She's trying her ABSOLUTE DAMNDEST TO GET OUT! AND VELVET IS FEELING THE PAINS ON HER SENSITIVE BACK!" Exclaimed The Snob._

 _"Velvet is hanging on though! Amelia trying to DIG into Velvet's back now! Going RIGHT for the SPINE!" Exclaimed Batista. "Velvet isn't afraid to snap Amelia's arm off! AND IT LOOKS LIKE AMELIA ISN'T AFRAID TO BREAK A SPINE! LOOK AT THESE HARD HITS TO VELVET'S BACK!"_

The BACK is being ASSAULTED! AMELIA RAKING AND PUNCHING AS HARD AS SHE CAN! AMELIA GRABBING AND CLAWING! VELVET'S BACK BLEEDING FROM THE STRUGGLES AND PAINS AMELIA IS PUTTING IT THROUGH! BUT VELVET NEVER LETS GO!

...

...

...

... _BUT ONE HARD SHOT TO THE BACK FINALLY MAKES VELVET LOOSEN THE HOLD..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...AMELIA...DOESN'T GO FOR THE FRONT HEADLOCK..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...no, she grabs the legs...and twists them..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... **AND LOCKS IN A SHARPSHOOTER! SHE CAN BARELY LIFT HER RIGHT ARM, BUT SHE WAS GOING TO USE HER LEFT ARM TO HOLD THIS TOGETHER! AND SHE JUST PUTS SO MUCH PRESSURE ON THE BACK OF VELVET!**_

 _ **"THE BACK OF VELVET IS JUST BEING ASSAULT! SHARPSHOOTER! MADE FAMOUS BY BRET HART, STING, SCORPION, AND SOME JAPANESE GUY!" Snob exclaimed.**_

 _ **"RIKI CHOSHU!" Batista yelled.**_

 _ **"GESUNDHEIT!" Dashie said to Batista.**_

 _ **"MIDDLE OF THE RING ONCE AGAIN!" Exclaimed The Snob. "THREE REVERSALS THIS ENTIRE SEQUENCE!"**_

Velvet's back is under IMMENSE pressure! And for once...SHE didn't see something from Amelia coming. Amelia pulls out this random submission as a back-up plan.

...for ONCE...Velvet was UNPREPARED for her opponent. After studying SO MANY TAPES on SO MANY of her opponents, she was FORCED to face the facts...that Amelia BEAT HER at the game of trickery.

...

...

...

...but she WOULDN'T beat her here.

Amelia is being PULLED to the ropes by Velvet! The strength and resiliency of Velvet is on full display, as she goes forward DESPITE her bad back! Amelia is being pulled CLOSER and CLOSER to the ropes...

...

...

...

...

"Velvet PULLING HER with ALL THE STRENGTH SHE HAS!" Exclaimed Snob.

"And she has a lot of it!" Batista pointed out.

"Inching CLOSER...MAN..." Dashie was biting his nails while hearing laughing from his phone. "SHUT UP, JD, YOU AIN'T GOT THIS YET! COME ON AMELIA!"

Amelia being PULLED...and with one arm, she can barely hold Velvet BACK from getting to the ropes! Velvet crawls...and actually begins SLIPPING from the grasp of Amelia!

"She can't hold on! Amelia can't hold on, Velvet's SLIPPING!" Exclaimed Batista.

"NO! NO MAN NO! JD, I AIN'T PAYIN' YOU!" Exclaimed Dashie.

Velvet SLIPS FREE! GRABBING the ropes, she slowly gets herself up, and her back gets _ **THE GOLDEN RULE, HER BACK GETS STRICKEN WITH A SUPERKICK!**_

 _ **"SUPERKICK TO THE SMALL OF THE BACK!" Shouted Snob. "Is she...DRAGGING HER BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING, NOW AN ELEVATED BOSTON CRAB IS BEING LOCKED IN, WITH A KNEE TO THE HEAD!"**_

 _ **"VELVET GOT HER BACK KICKED IN, AND NOW THAT DAMN BOSTON CRAB IS IN!" Exclaimed Batista.**_

 _ **"SHE'S GOT IT! SHE'S GOT IT!" Exclaimed Dashie. "YO JD, SON, WHERE YOU AT MAN!?"**_

 _ **"VELVET'S UNDER FIRE! SHE'S TRYING TO HANG ON!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob. "AMELIA PUTTING AS MUCH PRESSURE AS SHE CAN!"**_

Amelia is holding on as HARD as she can...

...

...but her right is fails her, and she drops it out of pain. SINGLE LEG ELEVATED BOSTON CRAB! Knee STILL on the head!

...AND NOW VELVET IS YANKING ON THE BAD ARM! WITH HER LEFT ARM, SHE MANAGES TO GRAB IT AND START PULLING AS HARD AS SHE CAN! Amelia SCREAMING once again, and now Velvet screaming in unison with Amelia!

"BOTH of them just PULLING and BENDING their weak points right now!" The Snob exclaimed. "SOMEBODY is tapping or letting go! SOMEONE IS GETTING THE WIN! ONE OF THESE GIRLS IS ABOUT TO CAPITULATE!"

"Oh nice word...fancy." Dashie said.

Velvet GROWLS while she screams, trying to get Amelia to break the hold...

...Amelia SCREAMS while she growls at Velvet to show her that she is NEVER letting go...

...the two PULLING and BENDING, Velvet and Amelia (respectively) are about to DESTROY A BODY PART...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **VELVET CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE PRESSURE, AND SHE FINALLY TAPS!**_

 _ **"SHE TAPPED OUT!" Exclaimed The Snob as the bell rings. "SHE FINALLY TAPPED OUT! VELVET HOUSE TAPS OUT! AMELIA WINS THE BELT ONCE AGAIN! THE QUEEN OF FUSION HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY DETHRONED, AND A NEW QUEEN IS FINALLY TAKING HER PLACE!"**_

 _ **"VELVET...NO, QUEEN!" Batista held his head while "Grow Up" plays in the PA system.**_

 _ **"NEW QUEEN! NEW QUEEN! PAY UP, JD! YOU KNOW**_ -hello? JD? Hello?" Dashie was busy taking to a dial tone.

Amelia falls over, holding her right arm while gritting her teeth. She raises an arm, and then hears the announcer declare...

"Here is your winner; and The NEW FUSION Women's Champion; Amelia McBride!"

Amelia is handed the belt by the referee, who helps her to her feet. She gets the belt in her good hand, and is allowed to hold onto it. The feel of the gold ONCE AGAIN could be felt by her. She fell to her knees again, and kissed her title belt. The crowd has nothing but love for the match and the finish, chanting, "THAT WAS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"...they were gonna chant that for a lot of the matches tonight.

She gets up, and then sees Velvet standing up with referee help. Amelia walks over towards her, staring at House while she tries to get upright. Amelia...raises a hand...

...her bad hand. And she winces while the band hand trembles. But it seems she's offering a handshake. Velvet looks at the hand incredulously. WHY?

...But it didn't matter why. She accepted the handshake. Amelia and Velvet took one another to the limit tonight. And Velvet told her, "You're queen now." before she was helped away by the referee. And with the ring all to herself, Amelia lifts up her belt in the middle while basking in the glory. She is able to grow one small smirk on her face right now, taking solace in one fact right now.

She was the queen. And the Queen RULES.

"The crown has officially been passed down." Said Cinema Snob. "After THREE YEARS of chasing it...Amelia is FINALLY Queen of FUSION."

And backstage, we go to Force the Fox walking down the halls with a small box. The box contained Hall of Fame rings, ready to be handed out to the newest FWM Hall of Famers.

 **"Next up, ladies & gentlemen...The Fiction Wrestling Hall of Fame Class of 2017 revealed!" Exclaimed the voice of Truffles from Chowder. "They better not mess this up...or Imma give them such a wallop!"**

(Commercial)


	9. Fiction Wrestling Hall of Fame

**"Welcome back to The FWAs 2017, sponsored by Cars!" Bubbles' voice exclaimed. "...Not the movie, just some cars! Um...'Transformers: The Last Knight'? Looks nice! And now...for The FWM Hall of Fame 2017! Hosted by Force the Fox!"**

And we go to the presentation stage (which is separate from the wrestling stage), where we have Force the Fox walking onstage holding the wooden box. He steps to the podium, and adjusts his mic while the crowd cheers for what's coming next.

Force the Fox looked out to the crowd, a grin widening on his face as he suddenly exclaimed...

"HELLO, METROPOLIS, HOW YA DOOIIIINNNNGGGG?!" Force cried out, earning a massive ovation from the crowd, widening the grin on his face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And I would like to welcome you, Metropolis, and everyone watching, to the 2017 Fiction Wrestling Hall of Fame Ceremony!"

The cheers continued at that announcement, Force holding up a hand to quiet them down as he continued...

"We have hosted this ceremony three times in the past, with three different classes. The Hall of Fame ceremony for this particular Hall has always been held separately from any and all wrestling events, it's own event in general. But after some certain events, and the fact that this Hall of Fame has grown in size, with the FWAs now such a marque event...it has been decided that from now on, the Hall of Fame ceremony will be held in conjunction with the Fiction Wrestling Awards from here on out!"

"Now...many companies have their own Hall of Fames at this point. It's really not all that uncommon, as some companies have the history to warrant such a Hall, to honor their own greats. WWE obviously has one. UWE also has done. My company started one not too long ago. I'm pretty sure AWE also has a Hall of Fame, maybe even CWF, and if a company like UEPW or FWE don't have one, they may have one soon themselves if they want such a thing."

Force paused for a second, musing on what he said before he began his next part of his speech...

"But this Hall of Fame...is not held to just one company like those are. This is a Hall of Fame...that encompasses the entire FWM. The entire industry of Fiction Wrestling. When it comes to this particular Hall of Fame, it celebrates the greatest of the great. It honors those that have had the greatest impact on this business, and acknowledges them as one of the best of all time, not of just their companies...but in Fiction Wrestling as a whole. Because it's one thing to be a UCA or even UWE great...it's another thing...to be an all-time FICTION WRESTLING GREAT. And those that are in this Hall of Fame, can proudly proclaim themselves as just that. They are legends, they are icons, they are the main event. They have reached a level that the others could not reach. And they are people who have given us memories we will never forget, and changed this business for the better. And I am honored to host this particular ceremony, and give the upcoming five men a place in FWM immortality."

"And before we begin, for those that have been unfamiliar with the Hall of Fame in past years because of its tendency to be a separate, here is a list of all the current Fiction Wrestling Hall of Famers, from the past three classes..." Force stated...

...as he motioned up to the Tron above him, which began showing clips of all the Hall of Famers so far, going down their names and greatest moments one by one as the Tron flashed their names as it did so...

 **2013 Hall of Fame Class**

 ** _Son Goku_**

 ** _Scorpion_**

 ** _Sailor Mars_**

 ** _Bugs Bunny_**

 ** _Daffy Duck_**

 ** _Ted Kord_**

 ** _Asheel Din I_**

 **2014 Hall of Fame Class**

 ** _Prince Vegeta_**

 ** _Sonic the Hedgehog_**

 ** _Super Mario_**

 ** _Sailor Moon_**

 ** _Asui Hikaru_**

 ** _Spin the Hedgehog_**

 ** _Mega Man Original_**

 **2016 Hall of Fame Class**

 _ **Zack Fair**_

 _ **The Punisher**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Crash Bandicoot**_

 _ **2D Power Trip**_

The crowd cheered loudly and appreciatively at all the names and legends they saw on the Tron, and Force smiled at such a reaction, happy they all got such respect...

"...Truly an elite and unparalleled list of legends, is it not? We have amassed such an amazing Hall of Fame so far, and it's about to become an even greater Hall of Fame once these next five are inducted into the Hall. Many nominees were put into the nomination process, a truly great list of names, and hard to choose from. Four of them were voted in by fans and owners alike, and with the votes in, we shall get underway with the first inductee of the 2017 Fiction Wrestling Hall of Fame."

Force took a deep breath as he opened up the box, which showed the glistening Hall of Fame rings as he began speaking...

"This first inductee...is a man that when he began in wrestling, he, along with his friends, and even his company, was out of place back in the early 90s of Fiction Wrestling. Because what they were, and what the company was trying to push forth into the mainstream, was not something the American audience, or even the world, was familiar or comfortable with in the realm of this business. However, this one man became an anchor, a cornerstone for this company as it tried to finds it way through Fiction Wrestling, and helped establish its identity. This one man helped create a place for Toku everywhere, and show that Toku, both Japanese and American could do amazing in Fiction Wrestling. He has won everything one could possibly win in his company, and whether he was the "Face" of his company, or someone else took that honor, he was always the man that could be counted on to keep the company. And I don't think it'd be a stretch to call him possibly the most popular performer they've ever had. Retired in XCF, but still performing in Animated, I will present to you the first inductee...

...

...

 ** _Go, Go Power Rangers!_**

... ** _TOMMY OLIVER!"_**

The crowd EXPLODED as the "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" theme song played loudly, chanting "TOMMY! TOMMY!" in love for the legendary Power Ranger...

Tommy Oliver came out from the back, a small smile on his face as he felt vindicated for everything he did for XCF, and held out his hand as Force then slid his Hall of Fame ring onto his finger. The two of them shook hands as Tommy then held up his Hall of Fame ring, feeling that no speech was needed for him, just showing off that he made it. He then made off to one of the stars on the stage to stand on it as Force continued...

"The next inductee...well, he's a man with a long and winding history, as old-school as they come. He was an NWA original, when Hanna-Barbera creations came into the fold at first, but when the Animation Division split, he stayed with the NWA in spite of it all, and would go on to become the first-ever Cartoon World Champion and the first superhero to become a World Chamion. From there, he would create a 34 year old career that is still talked about to this day. A career that spanned from the original formation of the NWA all the way to the end of WCW and its Cartoon Division. His rivalry with Johnny Storm is as legendary a wrestling rivalry as they come, centered on the classic tale of arrogant youth versus old experience. He has won every title possible in WCW at least once, the first man to ever do so...but perhaps his strongest trait was his loyalty. He never once left WCW or the NWA for the Animated, even if there were offers for him to do so, even when it was more attractive to do so, and he never wavered up to the final episode of Monday Night Nitro. His wrestling career may be over, but he continues to provide for us all with the presence of XCW as its commisioner. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, one of the men that paved the way for this business and set a standard...

...

...

 _ **Spaaaaaaace Ghooooooooosssttt!**_

... _ **SPACE GHOST!"**_

The Space Ghost 1966 theme played as the crowd went nuts, nostalgia for some of the older fans came in as they sang along "Spaaacceee Ghoooossttt" for the old time wrestler...

Space Ghost made it to the stage, and looked out at the crowd, overwhelmed with emotion. He took a few beats before finally speaking into the microphone.

". . .first of all. . .I never thought I'd get this far." Space Ghost said. "I stared at my computer wondering if I should go through with submitting my application for the FWM's Hall of Fame Class of 2017 for a variety of reasons. . .but I went through with it for the same amount. . .and it starts with all the fans. I would like to thank them and the judges for the recognition, because this is an incredible privilege. . . . .I would like to thank the fans of fiction wrestling. . .those who were there from the beginning in 1967. . .those who stayed with Nitro during the Ratings War in the 90s, those who watched my talk show. . .all the way to the fans who watch me on XCW right here, right now. You all decided that I should be here, that's honor enough without me talking about anything I've accomplished.

It took 50 years to get here, and on that journey, I've been helped by so many people in this profession. I would like to thank the National Wrestling Alliance for welcoming me with open arms. . . and for their graciousness and understanding when I left in 1987. And on that note, I must extend my gratitude toward World Championship Wrestling. . .for your faith in me, and for always having a spot for me on the card during a great fourteen years of wrestling. During the ratings wars, I could have jumped ship to WWE's animated division. . .I could have gone back to the NWA. . .when times were _really_ tough, I could have just retired. . .but I stayed until the last Monday Nitro. . .because WCW was my home, and everyone in the locker room was like a brother to me.

Guys like Yogi Bear. . .Atom Ant, and Bat-Fink. . .it was your brotherhood in those locker rooms that put me together. . .and had my back from the very beginning. We had great times getting our start in NWA, and I couldn't be happier for your camaraderie when we moved over to WCW. Over the years, we fought unforgettable matches, swapped incredible stories, and taught the young 'uns a thing or two. Jace and Harvey Birdman. . .you two were the greatest tag team partners I could ever team with. George Jetson. . .you always were a great father in the head of a lovely family. . .and that translates to your demeanor in the locker room, and how you stood up for yourself in the ring. Jabberjaw and The Neptunes. . .and Josie and the Pussycats were not only two great bands, but they were also two of the most talented stables back in the day, it was a pleasure fighting alongside you. . .as well as against you. . .

. . .by the way, Casey, I've got some music for you to listen to next time we're on the road."

Space Ghost smirked as the crowd chuckled.

"And then. . .WCW entered a war. . .the Ratings war. Everyone had to be on the top of their game or risk being responsible for one viewer switching over to the _other_ Monday night wrestling show. . ." Space Ghost said, to some laughs from the crowd. "Between the A-nWo and guys jumping from company to company on dramatic notice, it was an emotional time. . .but in that time, NWA originals like us came to learn who our real friends were amongst the veterans and the up-and-comers. . .for me, it was arrivals like Batman and Superman. . .we were heroic chums in our heyday, and had evolved with the times to become icons in animation. . .as well as fiction wrestling. And Wonder Woman. . .you may regret throwing away the WWF Women's Championship away, but that was the break us WCW guys needed at that time, and gave us something to smile about. Superman said in his intro everything that makes a great hero. . . . . .you three-"

Space Ghost paused to swallow a lump in his throat.

"- _and Ted Kord_. . . . . .possessed all those qualities in and out of the ring, along with the leadership and guidance that kept our morale up, and everyone motivated. . .right to the very end. You were truly some of the very best.

And you can't mention high morale. . .without talking about Ace Ventura and The Mask. A&M brought down the house with entertaining tag team matches night in and night out. . .and when they weren't fighting, they brought down the house with laughter from everyone in the back, and the fans in the stands. You two were a great act back in the day. . .and an important part of WCW's legacy. Thank you so much for your comedy, and for your friendship.

But any hero is incomplete without an adversary. And I've had my fair share of bouts against the most evil of them. . .but that makes them the very best. Oswald was a rival from way back in the day, while The Sixth Doctor, Lord Zedd, Darkseid and Beetlejuice provided some of the most terrifying challenges in and out of the ring. . .especially Beetlejuice. And speaking of Beetlejuice, Mask. . .he's _your_ problem now. . ."

Space Ghost smirked as the crowd chuckled with nervous laughter while Beetlejuice spontaneously appeared. . .in an undisclosed part of the arena. . .

"But I can't talk about adversaries without talking about one man. . .somebody I've gotten especially close to these days because he's become someone I respect so much. . .and that is Johnny Storm. Johnny took a man in the twilight of his career that had done everything except compete in the Cruiserweight division. . .and give him the opportunity to REIGN with the Cruiserweight belt. That was something that nobody thought I could do, but in those last few years, Johnny drove me to train harder than I ever had before, and unlocked potential that I didn't know I had. Johnny Storm is a great wrestler, a very special man. . .and the absolute best thorn I've ever had in my side.

In closing. . .I look back on my career, and everything that I've accomplished. . .winning every championship in the history of WCW. . .being the first-ever Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion. . .and now a member of the FWM Hall of Fame. . .but the greatest thing any wrestler could ever accomplish. . .is to set the standard for the wrestlers of tomorrow. Today, when I look at the current roster of WWE's animated division. . .WCW: Showdown. . .UWE, UCA, SPARK, GAIA, all the companies in fiction wrestling. . .I see a future full of promise for this industry. I even look at my roster and couldn't feel prouder to be their Commissioner. . .some of them look up to me not just as their boss, or a friend. . . _but a father figure_. . .growing into that from a brother to everyone in WCW and NWA. . .is truly an honor that I am grateful to have. I thank the judges and the fans very, very much for welcoming me into the FWM's Hall of Fame Class of 2017. . .and I encourage all the wrestlers of today that looked up to me before and even now. . .to continue setting their own standards for themselves, their allies and their fans. . .for generations to come, as I have. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all VERY MUCH."

Space Ghost wiped the tears from his eyes before he held out his hand, and had his Hall of Fame ring slid onto his finger by Force the Fox, and then made his way onto his star on the stage, a proud smile on his face.

Force then took the podium once more and began his next announcement...

"Next...well, it's funny that Space Ghost was inducted in, and vaulted for his loyalty...because if there was one man who was as much loved for his loyalty to WCW as Space Ghost was...it was this next man. One of the first comic characters to be called up to WCW, this man is without a doubt, the most popular star that WCW's Cartoon Division has ever known. Some called him too goofy, too wacky, too non-serious, a guy like him could never make it, at least not in the main event. But he not only made it...he was the man that lead WCW in the Monday Night Wars on the fiction side of things. This is a man who prided himself on being a hero, on fighting for his "loyal citizens," and when it came down to it, you could always count on him to do the right thing. He feuded with everybody you could imagine, especially Tony Stark. He's won more World Championships in WCW than anybody in history, no one's coming close to the record...but it was his personality that rocked the masses. He showed anybody with a personality like his could make it. You could not find someone as charismatic as him. He was gone for many years after WCW ended...but he has returned...and I'm glad to have him in my comany. This is long overdue, and it is the last of the Big Three Faces of the 90s...

...

...

... **THE TICK! SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!"**

The crowd shouted "SPOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" along with Force, as "The Tick" theme song played throughout the arena, and so many fans were just waiting for the man in the blue suit to show up...

The Tick CRASHES onto the stage, to everyone's shock. He slowly gets up, shaking his head before looking around at his surroundings. He slowly makes his way to the podium, and grabs the mic while waving to the cheering crowd.

"Hello, fellow citizens! Lurking in the rafters while watching the event! Did you know there are talking animals in the roof?" He said with some confusion, though most just assumed he was talking nonsense. "Anyway, I do not want to take up too much time. RESPECT to Space Ghost, the legend that he is! The heroes of the locker-room were very tight-knit! We've seen GOOD days with WCW and BAD days with WCW. The best of times at the height...and the worst of times when 2001 rolled around. Things were tough. But we always knew that we'd go out there and put on a show DESPITE the negativity! Once day, I hope WWE releases DVDs of the old WCW Cartoon Division! They have yet to do so...I don't know why. But hopefully that happens soon! To my fellow roster mates from the olden days, I hope our days of old still stick with you as they did with Space Ghost and I. And to our newer wrestling brothers and sisters...I truly hope you take these history lessons and hold them close to your heart. Make such great memories with your roster as I did with mine! We made CLASSICS...and it was THEY who molded me into the legend you declare me to be. So this is for not just me...but ALL of WCW! SPOON! NOW OFF I GO!"

And with that, The Tick leaped offstage and ran through a wall to go on his way to patrolling once more. The crowd laughed and cheered for the hero, giving the face of WCW's Cartoon Division a round of applause.

Force blinks twice at The Tick...before chuckling as he said "I hope he comes back...I need to give him his Hall of Fame ring before we go to commercial..."

He then took the podium once more, and adjusted the mic as he began the next announcement...

"And now...we head to the second to last inductee of this class...and it's fitting this one. Especially on a night, where we celebrate one of the great companies of our industry after its end. Now he's had other company careers. In UCA...UWE...UCW...he's been around. He's won so many titles, he was like The Tick in that some thought he was too goofy, that he couldn't make it in this business...yet he rose above those criticisms. He made himself a main eventer in a way no one thought he would. But while his other company works were great...I have to admit...it's his work in WWT that lands him this. Because this guy...he WAS WWT. The first-ever World Heavyweight Champion of that company, he would carry that company for so many years. He was the "Face" as many of this year's class was for their companies...and without him, I'm not sure WWT would have reached the heights it did. He was their most beloved star...and at one point, it's most hated villain. One of the most shocking turns of all time...it still stings to this day. But when the time was right...he passed the baton to his best friend, and rode off into the sunset. When it comes to WWT, no man is more synonymous with that company than this man...he was "The Man of WWT"...he was "WWT Forever..."...the fourth inductee into the 2017 Hall of Fame class...

...

...

 _ **Holy Diver!**_

 _ **You've been down too long in the midnight sea**_

 ** _Oh what's becoming of me?_**

... **SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"**

"Holy Diver" by Dio played as the crowd just exploded into massive cheers, forgetting that SpongeBob was technically a jerk, just for this one night, as massive chants of "WWT" and "SPONGEBOB" rang out...

SpongeBob came out, a big grin on his face as he took the podium and cleared his throat before speaking...

"You know...I would like to say I'm surprised at this...but I'm really not, because I know I'M SPONGEBOB! AHA!" SpongeBob cheered...but his grin devolved into a small smile. "But seriously...I'm happy I have this. Especially on the night of WWT's Last Hurrah...I had success in other companies like UWE and UCA, when WWE didn't think of much of me. I was World Champion in those companies...but they didn't mean as much to me as WWT did. WWT was EVERYTHING to me. Because it saw me in a way no other company did. It gave me a chance when no one else did. And I'm proud to say that I was the Face of WWT, because without WWT, I'm not standing here right now. WWT made SpongeBob SquarePants. Whether you loved me or hated me, the best years of my career were in WWT. Now, my career isn't done, I still have XCW...but I'll never forget WWT for as long as I live. Everything I gave to this company, the blood, the spongey bits, the tears...was worth it...and I am grateful to Mr. TV. To everybody in the locker room. To the fans. So thank you for honoring me with this...and you know what...

... _I'M REAAADDDYYYYYYY!"_

SpongeBob pumped his fists with a grin before being given his Hall of Fame ring same as the others before taking his stand on the fourth star, as Force just smiled at the speech before taking the podium once more...

"WWT Forever, right?" Force chuckled. "And finally...we head to final man of this class...the HEAD of our 2017 Class. And in the past three classes, the Head has always been a special person, who was among the greatest. The first was Son Goku, arguably the greatest Animated has ever known. The second was Vegeta, Goku's greatest rival, and the man that helped propel anime to the next level in wrestling. And the third was the late, great Zack Fair, one of the most beloved stars of all time who always wanted to be a hero no matter what...

...but unlike the last three, this man was not a wrestler. Rather...he was an owner, just like me. An owner with a vision. A vision to create a wrestling company like no other, to create a company that would take this business by storm, and give many people that didn't have a place in this business a home. To make them great, and to show the other companies they were one. He gave SpongeBob a chance. He gave Ember a chance. He gave Shikamaru a chance. He gave the Angry Beavers a chance. He gave Timmy Turner a chance. He gave all of them and more chances...and they all took it off running. WWT was a company that helped put this industry on another level, and helped produce some of the most important moments we will ever know. And this man was responsible for it all, going through so much. He even revived the company after it had ended for a bit, to give us all two more years of this. But all good things come to an end...but we recognize what he did...and he is rewarded for it. Ladies and gentlemen, he is the first owner to ever be inducted into the Hall of Fame, and he is one of the greatest owners we will ever see, a man that gave us something not like the rest...the Head of the 2017 Class, and the recipient of this Lifetime Achievement Award...

...

 _ **I see a red door and I want it painted black**_

 _ **No colours anymore, I want them to turn black**_

... **MR. TV!"**

The crowd gave so much respect and applause for this man, the massive chants of "WWT" now louder before as "Paint It Black" by The Rolling Stones played, signifying the man in question coming out...

...and Mr. TV did come out, the owner of WWT and host of these FWAs, with an absolutely joyous look as tears came down his face, and he shook hands with Force the Fox as he was handed the Lifetime Achievement Award, before heading to the podium...

"I'm not one for big speeches like some of the others before me. But I will say...thank you everyone. Thank you for ten years of supporting WWT, of following us every step of the way, and for loving what we do. I wanted WWT to not be like the rest...and this induction...this Achievement...along with the other FWAs we had...showed that I did just that. Thank you everyone so much. WWT may have ended...but it will never be forgotten. And it's spirit will LIVE ON! WWT FOREVER!"

The crowd exclaimed "WWT FOREVER!" as Mr. TV raised a fist happily before having his own Hall of Fame ring slid onto his finger via Force, and stood on the middle star on the stage...

...and suddenly, The Tick crashed through the roof once more, landing on his own star, much to everyone's surprise! The Tick peeled himself off the ground, and mused "Hmmm...those angry gerbils are tougher than I thought" much to everyone's laughter, as Force quickly slid his Hall of Fame ring on, and took the podium.

"And with that, the inductions have concluded! I give to you Tommy Oliver, Space Ghost, The Tick, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Mr. TV...YOUR FICTION WRESTLING HALL OF FAME CLASS OF 2017! GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

The Hall of Fame theme played once more as the five men on the stage were zoomed in on, with Tommy Oliver holding out a fist for "The Power," Space Ghost simply waving his hand to the crowd, The Tick proclaiming he would continue to fight for his "loyal citizens," SpongeBob puffing his chest out proudly, and Mr. TV just smiling, taking it all in as the crowd gave all of them a huge round of applause...

"And with that, the Fiction Wrestling Hall of Fame ceremony has concluded! We'll see you all next year, and we hope you enjoy the rest of the FWAs...and here's hoping UCA wins a few more awards." Force winked at the camera jokingly. "Thank you everybody! Enjoy the show!"

And with that Force left the podium and went to the back as the camera stayed on the five now-Hall of Famers on stage...

And as everyone claps, we go backstage to TW Blake clapping for the legends onstage. The presentation stage was filled with stars...but now it was time for the entrance stage to fill with money. TW grabs the second Tag Team Tax Return briefcase and makes his way out of his office and towards the stage. This was it. The time was here for the next Rumble. We get a graphic displaying 23 teams, and 3 black spaces. The Best of the Best Male's Rumble was next. Someone was about to walk out of Metropolis's Shuster Arena with their ticket to the Tag Team Titles in any company.

 **"The second half of The FWAs has commenced!" Announced the voice of Bubbles. "Congratulations to The Class of 2017! And coming up next...another team will get the briefcase that will change their careers. The Best of the Best Male Tag Team Rumble is NEXT! Oooh I wish I could get one in blue..."**

(Commercial)


	10. BotB Male Rumble

**"Welcome BACK to The FWAs!" The voice of Bubbles announced, "We are sponsored by Dunkin Donuts! When Krispy Kreme is too far!"**

"WELCOME WELCOME!" Exclaimed Mr. TV. "And we have MORE AWARDS to announce! But that will go on during the next match...because..."

Mr. TV points to the stage, where there are two thrones on the right side of the wrestling stage. TW stands with The Tag Team Tax Return briefcase in hand, looking around as the crowd begins to cheer louder and louder.

And in the ring, the WWT Announcer declares for us all...as the bell rings...

"The following contest if The Men's Best of the Best! Every sixty seconds, a new team will enter! When one person is eliminated, the whole team is eliminated! When the final four teams are in the ring, BOTH members need to be eliminated! The last team that in the match IS Best of the Best!"

The crowd cheers raucously, chanting, "HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO!" as the commentary also begins to take their places. And they begin to chant, "JR! JR! JR! JR!"...

...as we can see Jim Ross taking his spot at commentary.

"Welcome back, Jim Ross!" Exclaimed Kari. "You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Jim Ross said. "I'm doing fine. GPW is going to handle Michael Phelps. I ask that no lawsuits be put down by anyone I work for. Lucius Lyon has said that he will handle it all on GPW."

"Are you sure?" Asked Batista. "Just saying...I wouldn't let that dude put his hands on you anymore."

"Thank you, Dave." Said JR. "I'm sure you would have came to my rescue earlier if you could. That Phelps should be put in a mental house."

And now we to go the ring...as The WWT Announcer then declares, "And now...for entrant team number one..."

The crowd awaits...

...

...

...

 _ **Evolution is a mystery**_

 _ **Full of change that no one sees**_

 _ **Clock makes a fool of history**_

 _ **Yesterday's so long ago, don't agree with what I know.**_

 _ **Tomorrow got no place to be.** _

"And FIRST...is UEPW's premiere rising tag team, members of The UEPW Ministry of Greatness!" Said JR. "These two provide a VERY tough challenge. Two POWERHOUSES in the ring to start us off."

 **#1: The Ministry of Greatness [Schnitzel & Chowder]**

"The Powerhouses coming out now, and any team coming NEXT is going to have a VERY VERY hard time fighting this starting team..." Said JR. "The powerhouses are on the rise where they are."

"Yeah they're gonna be the team to beat right now." Batista said. "The NEXT team here I feel somewhat bad for. Who is next?"

"I don't know." Said Kari. "But they better prepare for this big team in the ring now."

The music dies when Schnitzel and Chowder get in the ring. The crowd waits for a minute...and The WWT announcer says-

"And the SECOND entrant team in the Rumble..." Said The WWT Announcer.

And everyone waits...Schnitzel just yells, "RADDA RADDA!" while waiting for the next team. And Chowder munches on a sandwich, eating it in one gulp.

...

...

...

 _ **There will no stoppin**_

 _ **It's when you go hard then somebody man**_

 _ **This right here**_

 _ **Is Domination**_

"Oh...my...Lord..." JR gulped.

"WAIT A MINUTE, I TAKE THAT BACK!" Batista exclaimed. "THIS IS MY TEAM TO WIN! OOH-WEE!"

 **#2: The Forces of Nature**

Doc Louis comes out, with his forces right behind him. The team STANDS STILL...behind Louis. Doc puts his right hand...and just says, "Kill 'em." Bald Bull & Soda Popinski nod and make their way down the ramp, staring down the UEPW team in the ring.

"Well you KNOW they're still PISSED OFF about being CHEATED out of a Tag Title opportunity!" Said Batista. "Those Twinleaves, bless their souls, just made The Forces of Nature a VERY VERY VERY angry team!"

"They DQ'D THEMSELVES..." Said Kari. "...WITH THEIR OWN...girlfriend...?...I dunno what they are with one another."

"Doc Louis told them to KILL." Said JR. "And The Ministry better get together to try and FIGHT...FIGHT HARD. Because DEATH IS COMING, AND THEY ARE THE FORCES OF NATURE! THE BRAWL IS ON NOW!"

The bell RINGS, and Schnitzel is SPEARING Bald Bull into the near right corner! Shoulder thrusts! And Chowder and trading FISTS with Soda Pop!

(*SKIP*)

And Chowder RIGHT HANDS Soda Pop, running and then Body Splashing into him! Soda Pop is sent into the ropes, and Schnitzel gets ROCKED with a right hand! He falls to one knee, and Bald Bull runs AND SCHNITZEL HEADBUTTS HIM! Bald Bull holds his head, and Schnitzel grabs the legs of Bald Bull and tries to push him over!

!"BALD BULL BEING LIFTED OFF THE GROUND!" Exclaimed JR.

SCHNITZEL USING HIS STRENGTH TO TRY AND THROW BALD BULL OVER! Soda Pop, seeing this, gets LIFTED by Chowder! And a BEARHUG IS IMMINENT...but Chowder can't keep hold! He can't hold him up! The Bearhug is FAILING...and Soda Pop NAILS A CHOP TO THE HEAD OF CHOWDER!

"THE TOMAGAVK!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

Chowder being dazed! And Chowder gets grabbed, and Soda Pop runs and THROWS CHOWDER INTO SCHNITZEL! The rock monster falls, his possible Forces elimination canceled by the using of his partner as a missile. And Schnitzel gets grabbed by Bald Bull, and Soda Pop grabs him as well. And they both DUMP Schnitzel over the ropes as the countdown goes!

"And ALREADY an elimination!" Exclaimed JR. "And now coming down the ramp...WHO...is NEXT?"

"This is going to become a MASSACRE unlike ANY OTHER..." Said Batista. "I am READY for WANTON DESTRUCTION!"

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 ** _That's why we won't back down_**

 ** _We won't run and hide_**

 ** _'Cause these are the things we can't deny_**

 ** _I'm passing over you like a satellite_**

 ** _So catch me if I fall_**

 **#3: Sector W (RR)**

"The Rookie Revolution better call for doctors..." Said Batista.

"Those poor kids..." Kari gulped.

Paddy Fulbright & Lee Harper come out, very nervously. Lee Harper is spinning his yo-yo nervously now. And Paddy raises a fist proudly in the air. He and Lee look at one another and fist bump. And then they start making their way down the ramp. And The Forces look...EXTRA bloodthirsty right now...

"The RR relations cannot be lost on Bull & Soda." Said JR. "The Twinleaves did what they did...and now THEY want to take it out on Lee & Paddy."

"Someone call the police!" Exclaimed Kari.

"Yeah! MURDER IN SHUSTER ARENA IMMINENT!" Exclaimed Batista.

The RR duo start circling the ring. Bull & Soda look outside the ring...eyeing their possible victims like MEAT. Paddy and Lee are whispering to one another, Lee spinning his yo-yo while his face transforms from scared...to slightly smirking. "Cooooool..." He says while chuckling.

"What are those boys planning?" Batista questioned.

"It HAS to be a decent plan..." Said JR. "A man doesn't walk towards his death and smiles unless he's a lunatic."

Sector W surrounds the ring once more...Lee going under the ring...and so is Paddy.

"What the hell are they doing?" JR asked.

"This ain't the time to play games, kids." Said Batista. "This is WRESTLING time."

Bull & Soda try to look around the ring for the little kids, but it's very hard to find them. They haven't come up from the ring after thirty seconds...

"What the...?" Asked JR. "What are you doing, kids?"

Paddy finally comes from under the ring behind The FoN...

...holding a barbwire bat, trying to look as crazy as his big buddy in The RR, Christopher House...

"Hold on hold on...!" Exclaimed JR.

"Wait is that a BARBWIRE BAT!?" Asked Batista. "That's...that's...it's LEGAL! But BARBARIC!"

"But absolutely NECESSARY for survival!" Exclaimed Kari.

Paddy runs in, coming in behind The Forces...BARBWIRE SWING TO THE BACK OF THE RIGHT LEG OF BALD BULL!

"THAT CRAZY LITTLE KID JUST CAME IN AND DREW SOME BLOOD!" Exclaimed a wide-eyed Batista.

"And now BARBWIRE BAT TO THE BACK OF SODA!" Kari exclaimed.

Soda Pop stumbles from the barbwire to his spine. Paddy is ALTERNATING FIRE, switching from the chest of Soda to the chest of Bald Bull. And then he hits a headshot to the skull of Soda Pop! This makes him fall to one knee. And Paddy turns around INTO A HEADBUTT TO THE CHEST! BUT PADDY HELD THE BARBWIRE IN FRONT OF HIS CHEST TO AT LEAST MAKE SURE BALD BULL RAN INTO HIS BARBWIRE!

...Meanwhile Lee, who comes up from under the ring behind Soda Pop...grabs his yo-yo and smirks. He pulls Soda's legs a bit past the near left corner post. And then he begins tying the yo-yo string around his legs.

"He's HOG-TYING Soda Pop, making sure he can't get up!" JR said.

"It's just STRING!" Exclaimed Batista.

'It's KND made string! Who KNOWS how strong that stuff is!" Exclaimed Kari. "SODA POP IS STUCK ON HIS STOMACH, NOT EVEN ABLE TO STAND UP!"

Soda Pop is stuck on the ground, trying to use brute force to break free. But it's no use right now. And with Bald Bull on one knee, Lee runs into the ring and KNEES the head of Soda Pop! Paddy & Lee, as the numbers count down again, grab the neck of Soda Pop...DOUBLE DDT onto the barbwire!

"And a Double DDT on the bat!" Exclaimed JR, "And another team is coming through! Who will it be? Who is going to help Sector W in trying to eliminate these kids?"

As Paddy and Lee pick up Bald Bull, and Paddy holds onto Lee...and helps him with his Standing Shiranui! Around the World!

"They're gonna get some help here, hopefully." Said

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 ** _Now testify_**

 ** _It's right outside our door_**

 ** _Now testify_**

 ** _Yes testify_**

 ** _It's right outside our door_**

"WELL THEY AREN'T GETTING HELP FROM THESE FOLK..." JR said.

 **#4: The Cereal Killers (CCW)**

Trix Rabbit & Tony the Tiger just walk onto the stage, glaring towards the ring at the children. "WHY IT'S MY FAVORITE MEAL...CHILDREN FOR DINNER..." exclaimed Tony as he goes walking down the street.

"Oh MY GOODNESS!" Exclaimed JR in shock. "STOP THIS! SEND THESE KIDS SOME MERCY ENTRANTS!"

"...The kids are not alright." Batista chuckled. "Sorry, RR. Your kids are going home in body bags."

Tony the Tiger slides into the ring and runs towards Sector W...

...and _LARIATS-BALD BULL! And Bald Bull goes down, lying on the mat while writhing in pain! And The Trix Rabbit comes off the top and KNEE DROPS THE HEAD OF SODA POP!_

 _"Huh?" JR asked. "What was THAT about?"_

Paddy and Lee, standing together, watch as The Cereal Killers stare at The FoN...

...and then The CKs slowly turn their collective gazes to Paddy and Lee...

...and Trix says...

"We need you two morsels of meat all to ourselves..."

And Tony just licks his lips...

"Lord have mercy, did these two just get a taste for children...?" Asked Kari. "Somebody HELP THEM..."

"PADDY AND LEE RUNNING!" JR exclaimed. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, KIDS!"

The kids BOOK IT, trying to run around the ring! And Tony the Tiger GRABS LEE! Lee gets pulled in for A SHORT ARM CLOTHESLINE! EARN YOUR STRIPES! And Paddy turns to jump at Tony! BARBWIRE BAT TO THE FACE! Tony reels, holding his muzzle WHILE TRIX JUMPING CRESCENT KICKS THE BACK OF PADDY'S HEAD!

(*SKIP*)

 **#5: Ozzy & Injustice!Doomsday (XWWF)**

The Trix Rabbit, PLAYING with their food right now...LEG DROP TO SODA POP! Keeps him down. And Tony LARIATS Bald Bull again! Paddy grabs onto the ropes, trying to escape, and Trix turns to him and runs...RUNNING BIG BOOT! Paddy goes down! And now, Trix Rabbit pulls something out of his fur. "It's time to have a PERFECTLY balanced meal, Tony." He says...pulling out his serrated spoon. Tony rubs his hands together, smirking as he begins salivating. "HE'S A CARNIVORE!" The "Silly Rabbit" says to the booing crowd, "DID YOU THINK ALL HE DID WAS PLAY SPORTS WITH PEOPLE?"

"The Cereal Killers taking full control of this match now..." JR said. "I fear for the kids in this match. They subdued ONE monster team. But I don't fully know if thye can take down a couple of serial nut jobs like these two. And now we have XWWF's representatives. Not too sure about them. But this is NOT the Doomsday who holds Gold in the Fort."

"I...don't think they're here to help Sector W at all." Said Kari.

"No, but they COULD end the control The Cereal Killers have right now." Said Batista.

I!D slides into the ring first...and Trix Rabbit & Tony the Tiger see him. Both roll their eyes...and then kick I!D's gut and goes for a Suplex...but I!D puts all of his weight down. And he LIFTS THEM BOTH! DOUBLE SUPLEX! Ozzy slides in next, and he sees sees Trix about to stand up. He just runs and kicks him square in the head, And then turns to Lee. He runs at Harper, and ROLLING ELBOW! The kid goes down, and he tumbles HARD. XWWF's team has taken their turn in taking over the match now. And they pick apart the bare bones Lee and Paddy-BUT BALD BULL PULLS OZZY IN AND BIEL THROWS HIM ACROSS THE RING!

"Bald Bull is back alive!" Exclaimed JR. "And Ozzy just got thrown CLEAR across the ring!"

"Oh boy, that version of Doomsday just saw this..." Batista said. "I gotta see how Bull retaliates now!"

I!D turns around and DECKS Bald Bull in the face, and then roars in his face before HEADBUTTING him repeatedly! And then that version of Doomsday throws him with a Belly to Belly! I!D stands TALL in the ring, looking around at the carnage-PADDY & LEE GRAB HIS LEGS! The countdown begins, and Paddy & Lee continue holding his legs!

"The next team is coming in, but folks I CANNOT see what the heck these kids are planning by just holding onto this monster's legs." JR said.

The legs are grabbed, and Doomsday can't move...for a second. After picking them both up by their necks, Injustice!Doomsday THROWS Lee and Paddy into the near right corner...

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...and I!D RAMS INTO THEM, SANDWICHING THEM WITH A BODY SPLASH!

 _ **Y'all gon' make me lose my mind**_

 _ **Up in here, up in here**_

 _ **Y'all gon' make me go all out**_

 _ **Up in here, up in here**_

 _ **Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL**_

 _ **Up in HERE, up in here**_

 _ **Y'all gon' make me lose my cool**_

 _ **Up in here, up in here**_

Out from the back, in their 1968 Impala, comes the new gen of the family...

 **#6: The Blake Bros. 2.0 (ACW)**

"Tony & Adrian Blake...The Hot Flash & Big A...these two, the sons of Thomas Blake (not the son of Terry Blake, but his brother) and the next generation of UWE's old Blake Bros. tag team." JR said. "Why is Adrian crying?"

Adrian rubs his eyes while Tony just tells him to get it together. Tony told him something about, "smelling like onions". But this was nothing to concern yourself with. The duo ride themselves down the ramp, because WHO was going to walk down that ramp if they had a car?

"These two were once tag team champions in a now defunct company whose name escapes my brain at the moment." Said JR. "But since then, they haven't been able to recreate that same magic."

"This, and ACW's Tag Team Tournament, hopefully are what is needed to help these two along." Batista said. "They can worry about Summer Wars LATER. For NOW...they worry about this Battle Royal."

"And yet ANOTHER powerhouse in this match." Said Kari. "Adrian is going to fit right in."

Big A gets out of the whip and looks at the people in the ring. They parked their ride in front of the ring, and now they exit it to begin their Rumble participation. Adrian slides in, and he BIG BOOTS Tony the Tiger! Paddy gets up next, and Adrian lifts Paddy onto his shoulders. Fireman's Carry from Adrian, and Tony dives off the near left corner for THE NECKBREAKA' (Leg Lariat Doomsday Device). "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT BABY!" Adrian turns around, and Ozzy SHOULDERS him in the gut! And after that, I!D grabs him by the neck and lifts him up. Tony, down low, comes and LOW BLOWS DOOMSDAY...

...but when the monster doesn't go down, Tony's eyes widen...and he just says, "NO..." before Adrian gets CHOKEBOMBED onto him!

"I don't know if the business can HANDLE another Doomsday winning Best of the Best..." Said JR.

"Lord no..." Kari pleaded. "Holding out for a hero, personally."

Lee looks inside the ring...a version of Doomsday...The Cereal Killers...Adrian Blake...The Forces of Nature...Lee was HOPING for someone to help them out. All he asked for was that the next team that came out was someone nice...someone helpful...

Adrian gets up, and starts pounding the gut of I!D...and Tony climbs onto his back and tries for a Sleeper Hold. Ozzy grabs him off his back, and then drops Tony with a Half Nelson Backbreaker and then a Neckbreaker! And now the countdown starts...as Lee stares longingly towards the stage...

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

...

...

...Lee's wish wasn't coming true right now.

 _ **I can turn this world inside out**_

 _ **Everything you love will be mine**_

 _ **They will watch it all unfold with**_

 _ **Voyeuristic eyes**_

"Well GEEZ...talk about the WORST string of bad luck." Said JR.

"The little kids get NO ONE." Said Kari.

"It's a Battle Royal. NO ONE is obligated to HELP YOU." Batista pointed out. "They either fend for themselves, or maybe we just admit The RR made a mistake in whp they chose."

 **#7: New Rome (UWE)**

Michael Kahale & Dakota come out next to Jason's music, wearing Roman centurion armor over their wrestling clothes. And instead of walking to the ring, they opted to be carried by chariot. How elegant.

"They are coming to the ring in STYLE." Said Batista. "How can I hate on that?"

"I think others find many ways to hate New Rome." Said JR. They of course get reasons from others. But that's a whole different category of discussion."

"These guys aren't monsters...but rest assured, they are ruthless." Said Kari. "Anyone who works with Jason Grace and takes pleasure in all the vices he loves just is not the best kind of person."

"What a judge of character, Sherlock." Batista said. "You get your deductive reasoning skills from your brother, who couldn't deduce that wrestling with a bad leg equals losing?"

"Please stop before the animal under my desk grows angry, Dave." Kari deadpanned. "Your good will from saving JR is wearing off."

Kahale & Dakota are at the end of the ramp, and the attendant who was riding with them removed their armor one by one. They were let out of the chariot as this happened...though Dakota opted to keep his arm guards on...

...because when he got in the ring, Dakota runs over to the big man I!D and SLAMS his arm guards into his face! That Doomsday goes stumbling, and Kahale runs past Dakota and SLAMS his own metal shin guards into the jaw of Doomsday! I!D is sent stumbling, and Ozzy turns Dakota around AND GETS THE AMR GUARDS TO THE FACE! I!D grabs the head of Kahale and throws him into the near right corner!

...While Bald Bull finally slides out of the ring...

"Bald Bull going outside the ring...and he's going for his tag partner." JR said. "He's...he's trying to free him!"

Bald Bull grabs the yo-yo string keeping Soda Pop stuck to the ground. It's hard to rip at first...it's a very tough string. ...Though never let it be said that brute force doesn't solve problems. Bald Bull PULLS...PULLS AS HARD AS HE CAN...the metallic string of the yo-yo doesn't budge at first...

...but with Bald Bull AND Soda Pop using all of their force, _the metal string begins to snap...one...by one..._

 _"If you EVER needed a reason to fear the big men..." JR said...AS THE FORCES OF NATURE RIP THE METAL STRING OF THE YO-YO APART..."THIS WOULD BE A DAMN GOOD REASON TO DO SO! THE FORCES ARE BACK IN THIS MATCH!"_

 _"ALL OF YOU GUYS GO RUN AND HIDE!" Exclaimed Batista. "THE BIG BOYS ARE BAAACK!"_

The Blake Bros. see this, and Adrian proceeds to grab onto Bald Bull the SECOND he enters the ring. He lifts him, and then drives him into the near left corner! Shoulder Thrust after SHOULDER THRUST is thrown, but NOTHING stops the big man when Soda Pop grabs Adrian! Tony jumps from the top of the far left corner _AND GETS A BIG TOMAGAVK TO THE HEAD THAT LAYS HIM OUT! AND NOW A GERMAN SUPLEX (irony, eh?) THROWS ADRIAN HALFWAY ACROSS THE RING!_ And NOW Tony the Tiger gets a Belly to Belly from Bald Bull! While Trix gets a Biel Throw across the ring by Soda Pop! Dakota SMASHES his arm guard into the face of Soda, and then does it to Bald Bull! Kahale would help him, but he is getting blasted with fists from I!D. So Dakota gets a HUGE Bulls Eye from Bull! And NOW they grab Ozzy...and Ozzy is SCREAMING for I!D to come over!

"The countdown timer starting again...that version of Doomsday NOW attacking The Forces of Nature!" JR said. "DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! DOOMSDAY...COULD VERY WELL BE THE SECOND VERSION OF DOOMSDAY TO WIN BEST OF THE BEST!"

"I...I may have to change my vote..." Batista said.

I!D picks up Bald Bull...and grabs onto his neck. He was going to Chokeslam him through the mat if he needed to...

...but then Bald Bull SNATCHES the neck of I!D...

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

...and then SODA POPINSKI grabs his neck as well...

"Everyone get ready for an EARTHQUAAAKE!" Exclaimed Kari.

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 _DOUBLE CHOKESLAM TO THAT DOOMSDAY! The ring SHOOK so hard, it nearly knocked some people off their balance!_

 _"The ring nearly IMPLODED..." JR said. "The shake nearly cracked the ring boards in two! And now they're picking up the big man...dumping him RIGHT over the top rope!"_

 _"Ozzy & Doomsday...GONE." _Batista said. "I told you guys...Forces of Nature ALL THE WAY."

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

"And now Lee & Paddy are next." Said JR. "The kids who PUT Soda Pop in those restraints in the first place. Probably still feel as though The RR was trying to ruin their chances tonight. The Forces just have a VENDETTA against The RR right now."

"There's no one in that ring to help them." Said Batista. "This isn't that kind of match. They need to put up a fight or LOSE."

"They've been getting beaten on by all the bigger men in the ring!" Kari said.

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 _The opening trumpets of "Bloody Stream" open up to a HUGE pop from the crowd, bringing them to their feet!_

 _"FINALLY!" Kari cheered. "Someone to break the monopoly of ring power held by the jerks in the ring!"_

 _"And MAYBE...MAYBE...someone who may give assistance to Sector W!" Exclaimed JR._

 **#8: Hamon Beat (DFW)**

Caesar Zeppeli & Joseph Joestar, who are currently posing on the entrance ramp (the former with his left hand in front of his face and the latter with his left leg lifted high in a side view), proceed to undo their pose and stare at the ring. They fist bump, and then HUSTLE their way down the ramp to look for a fight!

"Hamon Beat running to the ring, KNOWING who controls the match right now!" Exclaimed JR. "And they will GLALDY take this fight!"

"They're BRAVE...but they're STUPID!" Exclaimed Batista.

"The stupid may help them in the long run!" Exclaimed Kari. "They're too dumb to fear the monsters. THAT is a plus."

Sliding into the ring, Joseph runs and BATTERS the back of Soda Popinski with right forearms! Caesar takes Bald Bull, throwing elbows and forearms and fists to the Turk! Caesar gets grabbed, and thrown over the shoulder of Bald Bull! And Caesar lands on his feet...Bubble Launcher (Spinning Heel Kick) to the back of the head sends Bull onto both knees! And Joseph gets a RIGHT HAND from the Russian boxer! The Moscow Monolith pushes Joseph to the ropes...and Joseph Dropkicks the right knee of Soda Pop! He looks at Caesar, and then points to Soda Pop in the middle of the ring. Joseph winks to Caesar...both going to opposite sides of the ring...

"They're trying to lay out Soda Pop here, Joseph and Caesar in opposite corners for their signature move!" JR said.

Joseph in the near left corner...Caesar in the far right corner...both sides run towards Soda Pop in the middle...

...

...and-SODA POPINSKI RUNS FORWARD AND SENDS JOSEPH FLYING INTO THE AIR WITH A BACK BODY DROP! AND JOSEPH LANDS RIGHT ON CAESAR!

"ANOTHER counter, Hamon Beat NEARLY had them put down again!" Exclaimed JR. "The pure power of The Forces is too much. They're sitting there listing barnswhile everyone else can't even carry a cow right now!"

"But look at Kahale & Dakota!" Exclaimed Batista. "They're trying their DAMNDEST!"

Kahale sends his shin guards into the guts of Soda Pop! And Kahale BLASTS Bald Bull with arm guard aided forearm! And now they both go for Soda. They push him towards the ropes, trying to push him over the top. They DO get two legs off the ground, but they are having a hard time getting him over. They finally DO get him half way off the ground...and Dakota POUNDS the stomach of Soda! Everyone goes for Soda Pop it seems...and Popinski has had enough. He PUSHES his own weight down...and Bald Bull grabs Dakota from behind. He YANKS him up...and PLANTS him with The Falling Gutwrench Powerbomb!

"Turkish Delight lays out Dakota...and now Soda Pop grabs Kahale..." Said JR. "TWO HANDS ON THE NECK...Bald Bull came over to help Soda Pop...THE NATURAL DISASTER... _ONTO THE HOOD OF THE BLAKE'S IMPALA! A HUMAN SIZED DENT IS NOW A PART OF THE DESIGN OF THAT CLASSIC CAR! AND TONY LOOKS SO DISTRAUGHT!"_

And NOW, they grab Dakota...and Soda Pop TOSSES him over the ropes with ease as the counter begins...

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

Tony the Tiger POUNCES on the back of Soda Pop, and Trix grabs Bald Bull-and gets pushed away! Soda Pop THROWS Tony off, sending him back first onto the ropes!

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

"May GOD have mercy on the soul of the next entrant." Said JR. "Because those damn Forces sure as hell won't."

...

"Devious" by Dale Oliver gets the crowd buzzed, and they are eager to see the next entrants...

...though these former Tag Champions are NOT at all eager to get in the ring with these two.

 **#9: Team HeroKazu (AWF)**

"Former Tag Team Champions in AWF, possibly the greatest tag team to ever come out of AWF." JR said. "Team HeroKazu stacks up with the best of them. And yet even they are nervous of what could go down in that ring right now if they go in there..."

Kenta & Hirokazu are discussing just what they need to do when they get to the ring. And as they do this, they take their sweet little time to get to the ring. After Soda Pop gives Adrian Glasnost (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker followed by a Swinging Cobra Clutch Slam), he turns to the ramp to see HeroKazu trying to get to the ring...but they are in no rush.

"Oh no, not The Flawless Girls strategy again..." Kari groaned.

"Looks like instead of just goofing around, these two are actually planning something..." JR said...as TitanTron video started to come on. "Wait a minute, guys, we're getting something happening in the back. Cameras are following an altercation! And it seems JUSTICE LEAGUE security is being needed for it!"

"What's going on?" Asked Kari.

We head to the backstage via The TitanTron...

...and we see Riley Freeman THROWN THROUGH A DOOR BY ARES! The (maybe former) god of war...is ASSAULTING The Freemans! Huey is picked up, and he gets thrown RIGHT THROUGH A TABLE WITH A CHOKESLAM! He grabs the Moby Jones shirt and RIPS it off of Huey along with his jacket. Wonder Woman binds Ares with her lasso, and Superman grabs him by the waist as medics and TW ran over to check on the duo.

"YOU'RE BEING ESCORTED OUT OF THE BUILDING, ARES!" Wonder Woman snarled at Ares, deciding to put extra force on the binding..because bad blood never runs thin.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BLASPHEME IN FRONT OF THE ALPHA BITCH!" Exclaimed Ares, who was now being escorted out of the arena.

"NOW WHAT WAS THE REASONING FOR ANY AND ALL OF THIS!?" JR complained. "No, no, LET ME GUESS: Gwen has NO...and I mean NO sense of self control or self-criticism!"

TW is absolutely BESIDE himself, THROWING his cap to the ground and silently cursing to himself.

"And something tells me that that wannabe gangster in the suit is just loving every second if this..." Kari groaned.

"Ladies & Gentlemen...THIS has nothing to do with Gwen and her cult. This is a TAG TEAM Rumble. So we apologize for this inconvenience."

"Yeah we try not to show such graphic imagery such as Gwen's face without a censor." Batista quipped.

Back at the ring area, HeroKazu are STILL planning things out while taking their time to get to the ring...

...and Lee sits up in the far right corner...

...and sees the barbwire bat near him. Paddy also sees this, and they both look at one another...

...and Lee nods before going for the bat...

...

...but his hand is STOMPED ON. Lee grits his teeth and holds his hand in pain...

...thanks to TRIX RABBIT. And he picks up the bat...and Trix hands it to Tony. More power in the throws. He sees DLP's boys looking at HeroKazu. And this was the perfect opportunity. After SLAMMING it into the head of Joseph Joestar, Tony turns to Bald Bull and SMASHES the bat into his head! And then Trix Shoots Kicks the legs of Soda Pop. AND THEN BARBWIRE BAT SHOTS TO THE LEGS OF THE GIANT! Tony the Tiger manages to send Bald Bull down next with a huge shot to the head! And then Trix runs...

...JAWBREAKER to Bald Bull! He holds the dazed Bull's head...

...

...and Tony bounces off the ropes AND LOW ANGLE BIG BOOT TO THE FACE TO LAY OUT BALD BULL! SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!

"LAID! OUT!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "Snap, Crackle, POP! The Rice Krispy elves might appreciate that one!"

"The Cereal Killers represent ALL cereal mascots, BELEAGURED by children always PESTERING them for their cereal." Said Batista. "You think Lucky the Leprechaun likes being chased all the time? Or that that wolf just wants to always try to chase a bowl of Cookie Crisps? Toucan Sam just wants to relax for once! And Barney needs to stop taking Fred's pebbles!"

"Yes, so let's ASSAULT KIDS...right?" Kari said. "The kids deserve to be cut open and beaten up for being kids."

"Hey...I'm just explaining their mindsets." Batista said. "I wonder how much they hate HeroKazu?"

"Enough to wait for them to come to the ring I guess." Said JR.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

The lights go out in the arena...

"Oh not THIS again...The House of Severence is BACK!" Exclaimed JR.

The crowd is in a frenzy again, awaiting the Severence Symbol...

...

...and yet the lights come back on, and what we ACTUALLY GOT...

 **#10: Dark Silver & Dark Tails (TWAE)**

...and the crowd began booing even harder than they would have for the REAL House of Severence. Dark Tails exclaims, "HOUSE OF SEVERENCE, WE ARE THE SCARIEST TEAM IN THIS BUSINESS! THE DARK SONIC HEROES WILL RULE THIS MATCH!"

"Oh brother..." Kari facepalmed.

"Well this team here, part of the Dark Sonic Heroes. They seem to be corrupted versions of the Sonic characters." Said JR.

"Are they as competent?" Asked Batista.

Dark Tails splays his arms...and he EARN YOUR STRIPES FROM TONY THE TIGER! Trix Rabbit kicks him...and he lifts and DRILLS him with The Trixbuster (Twisting Brainbuster)!

"...Well you decide." Kari deadpanned.

As they dealt with The Dark Sonic Heroes, the Cereal Killers get jumped by HEROKAZU FINALLY ENTERING THE MATCH! Kenta and Kazu Double Shoulder Tackle Tony off his feet to big cheers, and then they beat on The Trix Rabbit!

"HeroKazu trying their BESTS to lay out The Cereal Killers!" Exclaimed Kari. "Come on, Tamers!"

They both back up, and then jump forward AND BOTH OF THEIR LEGS ARE CAUGHT BY TONY! After the tiger pushes them off, and SMASHES the barbwire bat into the head of Hirokazu, Trix Rabbit gives Kazu a HUGE Rabbit's Foot (Shining Big Boot) to the face! "THAT'S GOOD LUCK FOR YOU! WE DON'T NEED TO DO WHUP YOUR BUTTS ANYMORE! BUT MAYBE I WANT A MEA-ACK!"

HERE COMES LEE WITH A DROPKICK TO SEND THE RABBIT INTO THE ROPES! AND PADDY RUNS THE ROPES AND SPEARS THE TRIX RABBIT! That sends him through the ropes and to the floor!

"That wasn't an elimination, we must make that clear!" Kari said.

"But it DOES dispose of that silly rabbit for a minute!" Said JR.

Paddy & Lee try to chop down the tiger, with Shoot Kicks to his legs and Chops to his chest, all in tandem.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

And once again backstage, we have medics telling them they can't go out there and compete. "We're NEXT though!" Riley exclaimed, feeling extremely upset before wincing. "THAT BITCH AIN'T KEEPIN' YOUNG REEZY FROM THAT RING!"

Riley tries to get up, but he just falls back over into medic arms. Huey sits up, glaring at the ground. He felt...like this was an injustice...

And so now TW panics for a bit. "The WWE entrant is NEXT! Who can I get?" TW grabs at his head...and then looks down. He thought he felt something weird. "What the...you? ...Oh WHATEVER. You're the closest here. Have at it."

TW shrugs and just continues helping The Freemans up...

"Who else did he approve of?" Asked JR.

"I don't know...EVERYTHING's a mystery now." Batista said. "WWE's rep just about to be replaced like that! The Freemans can't even COMPETE thanks to that brat."

"What ISN'T a mystery...LOOK at Paddy & Lee!" Kari shouted.

In the ring, Sector W had Tony for a Double Suplex...and he LIFTS THEM BOTH INTO THE AIR OFF OF A COUNTER...

...and The Trix Rabbit gets on the apron as soon as Tony SLAMS them with Front Suplexes! Despite that Spear, Trix Rabbit looks at Tony's work with a smirk and gets to one knee. Trix pulls out the spoon, and he grabs onto the head of Paddy.

"Oh Lord, THIS ISN'T RIGHT..." JR cringed. "This is UNSANITARY! INHUMANE!"

"Good thing they're ANIMALS then!" Said Batista. "PeTA will have a CELEBRATION if they win!"

"Like you want that to happen..." JR asked sarcastically.

"Hey...my fellow 'animals' have my full support." Said Batista.

"You know how ridiculous that sounds?" Kari asked.

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

Barbwire Camel Clutch from Tony to Bald Bull. This was his way to keep a force of nature down. And as this happens, the serrated spoon scrapes against Paddy's head as The Trix Rabbit licks his lips. "Very curious to see if you taste like Dragon Kids..." Trix Rabbit smirks.

"Somebody get those ANIMALS out of this match! These SAVAGES need to be contained!" Said Kari. "I don't *"Mastodon" by Jim Johnston plays* _KNOOOOOOOH GOD! YES!"_

 _"SOMEBODY CALL A KID TO DO A KID'S JOB, BAH GAWD THE CEREAL KILLERS JUST EITHER GOT THEIR BEST MEAL YET OR THEIR LAST MEAL!" JR screamed. "WWE TAG TEAM ROYALTY IS COMING! WHERE WERE THEY IN THE BACK, I NEVER EVEN SAW THEM!"_

Trix Rabbit gets up, dropping Paddy while walking towards the ropes. Oh he was WAITING for this one. And Tony the Tiger got off of Bald Bull to check the stage with him. Tony ROARS, and Trix's nose twitches out of eagerness to dig into HIS head.

...and out comes the boy, riding on the shoulders of his stuffed tiger friend! The crowd gives a giant cheer for the veterans, especially since the boy was holding a box of cereal in his hands.

 **#11: Calvin & Hobbes (WWE)**

"FIVE TIME Tag Team Champions, and a little birdy told me that they're on a QUEST...a QUEST to, in Calvin's words, 'Make Breakfast Great Again'!" JR announced. "They've announced their own match against The Cereal Killers, winner gets a year's supply worth of cereal it seems! Calvin & Hobbes don't like that The Cereal Killers have made breakfast hard for kids...that mascots are GALVANIZING against kids thanks to The Cereal Killers!"

"I mean, a kid can't understand the psychological trauma some of these mascots have!" Said Batista. "I heard Sonny is still in rehab for his Cocoa Puffs addiction! Or is that just fun and games to you?"

"Don't you think they're taking this campaign against kids a tad too far? Why can't there be a healthy balance? Like a balanced breakfast?" Asked JR.

"Like Trix Rabbit & Tony the Tiger want COMPROMISE. They won't stop until kids can't even THINK since they want to LOBOTOMIZE them all or something." Kari said.

Once the duo are at the bottom of the ramp, Tony and TR can see exactly what Calvin has in his hands...a box of Trix. Senses begin to tingle in Trix Rabbit now. The cereal that eluded him for SO LONG. A cereal that he only had TWO tastes of in his life...and it took Bugs Bunny to influence numerous kids to finally get him that taste first taste...and doing well in the OLYMPICS to get the second one. But he wanted PERMANENT RIGHTS to Trix cereal. "That...is MY LIKENESS they're using! GENERAL MILLS GIVES ME NO ROYALTIES FOR SIMPLY USING ME FOR THEIR ADS! GIVE ME MY CEREAL YOU BASTARDS, I WANT MY CEREAL!" Tony has to hold Trix back JUST so that he doesn't FREAK OUT. Tony begins telling Trix that he doesn't NEED that cereal right now. He'll get it LATER when they destroy C&H. But Calvin keeps shaking the box, trying to entice the senses of TR.

Calvin, though, gets on the apron along with Hobbes. And they enter the ring...as Calvin sticks his tongue out. Trix is being turned around by Tony, so he can't see the box. And Tony begins talking strategy.

"ANOTHER powerhouse in Hobbes now in the ring, by the way." Said JR. "And the SECOND tiger in this match. I've heard Calvin say that Hobbes actually likes Tony the Tiger. But he doesn't like the campaign against children enjoying cereal."

"Well good for Hobbes." Batista condescendingly said. "Maybe he and Calvin can WRESTLE now instead of trying to play cute cartoon games with-OH MAN WHAT A SAVAGE RUSH!"

SURPRISE RABBIT'S FOOT FROM TRIX TO CALVIN! Calvin goes down after spending WAY too much time shaking the box. And Trix snatches it from him and smiles. The crowd gets into a panicked state as Trix is about to ACTUALLY get a bowl of Trix! Hobbes gets thrown with a Belly to Belly Takedown, and Trix finally opens the box to get his delicious fruity goodness...

"FINALLY! FINALLY!" Exclaimed Batista. "He EARNS his Trix ONCE MORE! TAKE YOUR PRIZE!"

"This feels so WEIRD..." Kari cringed. "He shouldn't be EATING Trix cereal! That's not FOR him!"

Trix opens the cereal, yelling, "WHO'S SILLY NOW YOU SNOT NOSED BASTARDS!? HUH!?"...

...

...and he opens his mouth...

...

...and it rains _baby carrots_ onto Trix Rabbit.

"What?" Batista is speechless and emotionless right now.

"...Aheheheh...ahahahaha..." Kari tries to stifle a chuckle, but it's very hard. "Hahahahahaha! Hey! Carrots ARE for rabbits!"

"Trix Rabbit feeling BELITTLED...DUPED...TRICKED on such a wide stage such as THIS..." JR said.

Trix Rabbit looks in the box, seeing NOTHING but baby carrots. And on the ground, Calvin is laughing while rolling to the apron. Calvin then shouts, "SILLY RABBIT! TRIX ARE FOR _KIDS_..."

And Tony looks around, and then looks at his friend's body language. The crowd, all around them, chant, "SILLY RABBIT!/TRIX! ARE! FOR! KIDS *in place of the claps* SILLY RABBIT!/TRIX! ARE! FOR! KIDS!" Trix Rabbit's face began to turn red...out of embarrassment? Or was it rage? It could easily have been both. But either way, it causes TR to finally EXPLODE in the ring!

"He's running right for Calvin!" Exclaimed JR. "OH BUT HE BARELY AVOIDS CALVIN'S PULLING DOWN THE ROPES! HE WASN'T THAT INATTENTIVE! HE HAD SOME CONTROL ON HIS EMOTIONS AT LEAST!"

And the Rabbit BOOTS Calvin off the apron with The Rabbit's Foot!

...But Tony, who was going to go get Calvin and eliminate him, GETS A HUGE NORTHERN LARIAT FROM HOBBES! The Tiger ROARS into the air, while The Trix Rabbit runs and RAMS him into the ropes with a Shoulder Block! He grabs onto Hobbes again, and he delivers KNEE after KNEE after KNEE after KNEE to the tiger's head! And then sends him to the ropes! TR runs...Hobbes DUCKS the boot. And TR turns around _IN TIME FOR PADDY FULBRIGHT TO DECK HIM ACROSS THE HEAD WITH THE BABRWIRE BAT..._

 _...AND FOR LEE HARPER TO DROPKICK TRIX RABBIT OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE FLOOR!_

 _"THE CEREAL KILLERS ARE OUT!" Exclaimed JR, who forgot that there was a timer. "THE KIDS SAVED THEIR RUMBLE MATCH! AND THEY TEAMED UP TO GIVE THE KID HATING CEREAL KILLERS A PIECE OF THEIR MINDS! And Calvin & Hobbes, since Calvin rolled under the ropes before he got on the apron, are STILL in the match!"_

 _"AND NOW THE KILLERS ARE GONNA REALLY WANT A PIECE OF THEIR MINDS!" Exclaimed Batista._

 _"Maybe they should have WRESTLED and not wasted their time trying to torture some darn kids!" Exclaimed Kari._

 **BUUUZZ!**

Trix Rabbit, STILL hearing the "SILLY RABBIT!" chant, is clutching his head while his eye twitches. referees tell an angry Tony to leave the ring...but he practically REFUSES. And "My Time" by The DX Band plays in the arena. The crowd gives another pretty good cheer for the next team.

 ** _My Time!_**

 ** _My Time!_**

 ** _My Time!_**

 **#12: The X-Dynamics (PCUW)**

Van & Corey, walking down the ramps, get the crowd hyped up as they run down the ramp for a bit. Though they stop when The Cereal Killers pass by them (with security). Trix breathing heavy, gritting his teeth in-between cursing the names of Calvin & Hobbes. And Tony...had very tranquil fury. Trix Rabbit threw a baby carrot at Corey's head as he was escorted up the ramp. Despite rubbing his head after getting hit, Corey still picked up the carrot and began munching on it before they got to the ring.

"The PCUW Tag Team Champions coming into the ring!" Exclaimed Kari. "These two are TWO TIME PCUW Tag Champions, PCUW's BEST...well...not a lot to choose form though."

"A perfect opportunity for them to try and branch out to other places beside PCUW and NCW." Said JR. "The two are SUPER talented young kids."

In the ring, Calvin and Hobbes high-five one another. Though they turn around RIGHT INTO HANDS ON THEIR THROATS! BALD BULL CHOKESLAMS HOBBES, AND SODA POPINSKI COKESLAMS (One Handed Chokeslam) CALVIN!

"And did ANY of us forget?" Asked Batista. "Did ANY OF US FORGET...this MONSTROUS tag team?"

"CCW STILL has one team in...the top team to win this, honestly." Said JR.

The X-Dynamics jump on the ropes and BOTH Springboard to Missile Dropkick The Forces! Van hits Bull, and Corey hits Soda Pop. And Joseph Joestar, seeing this, gets behind Soda Pop. And Tony gets behind Bull to trip them both up. The X-Dynamics get in the ring, and Corey grabs onto Dark Tails and Inverted Atomic Drops him...so Van can deliver a Flying Spinning Heel Kick! And Corey HEADBUTTS Van out of being so hype, and Van just yells in Corey's face to get him even MORE hype. And CAESAR BUBBLE LAUNCHERS THE BACK OF VAN'S HEAD!

"Hamon Beat back in the match!" Exclaimed JR. "And now Paddy & Lee trying to also deal with Tony & Adrian-OOH! Adrian with the DISCUS LARIAT to Paddy!"

(*SKIP*)

The match is settling into the mid-match lull, with every team now splintered off fighting one another.

 **#13: Shino Aburame & Sai**

"No Emotions" plays the two silent ninjas (which should be redundant, but not in Naruto) to the ring.

"UCW's tag team, Shino & Sai, the quietest members of Naruto's crew." Said JR.

"They aren't his crew." Batista said. "Remember? Itachi ENDED it. Sent them all their separate ways."

"I doubt Naruto would love to hear you say that..." Kari pointed out.

Shino and Sai slide into the ring, and the two join in on the fray by attacking Bald Bull and Soda Pop alongside The X-Dynamics.

Elsewhere, Joestar & Zeppeli fight Adrian & Tony Blake as Adrian tries to throw Caesar over AND SENDS HIM OVER THE ROPES! But Caesar lands on the apron, and Joseph attacks the back of Adrian before Tony Bionic Elbows the head of Joseph.

Dark Tails and Dark Silver stomping on Paddy in the far right corner. LEE COMES IN WITH A DOUBLE CROSSBODY TO TAKE THEM BOTH DOWN!

HeroKazu, back in the fray, ALSO jump on The Forces of Nature! The X-Dynamics and HeroKazu are not the best of friends, but they decide to take on The Forces of Nature together! The current tag champions and the former tag champions take on a team of giant former tag champions!

"HeroKazu and The X-Dynamics working together!" Exclaimed Kari. "Smart idea! Two former tag champion teams! AND NOW CALVIN & HOBBES ARE JOINING IN!"

Van, Calvin, and Hobbes hang onto Soda Pop. And Corey, Kenta, and Hirokazu take on Bald Bull. Soda pushes Calvin off, and Hobbes DECKS him! And Van and Calvin get some height on their Dropkicks to the face! And HeroKazu hold the legs of Bald Bull, trying to lift him up. And Corey is punching his face while also trying to help put him over.

"Do they have it? Do they FINALLY have the amount NEEDED to throw these two monsters over the ropes?" Asked Jim Ross.

"Anyone hear Zero Kazama screaming?" Batista looked around.

"I do, but I turned it into white noise." Said Jim Ross. "Helps me concentrate, knowing there's still an angry man screaming into my ear after all these years."

...OVER THE ROP-no, Bald Bull gets back down and BELL CLAPS Corey! This causes Corey to stumbles _SO TONY CAN LIFT HIM INTO A BACK SUPLEX INTO THE ROPES AND BIG ADRIAN CAN BIG BOOT COREY IN THE FACE AND SEND HIM OVER THE ROPES IN A SURPRISE ELIMINATION!_

 _"OH LORD!" JR exclaimed. "ACW's possible future tag title contender just ELIMINATED PCUW's Tag Team Champions!"_

 _"Now THAT...is a show of TEAMWORK AND POWER!" Batista said. "ACW lost to PCUW at PCUW's Halloween Havok show! And THIS...may be a measure of revenge?"_

"RECOGNIZE WHOSE TAG DIVISION IS THE KING 'ROUND HERE, BABY!" Tony yells at Corey while Van has to exit the ring. "YOU KNOW ANYONE ELSE IN THIS MATCH FROM THE BEST DIVISION AROUND!? GET YO' SCRUB DIVISION OUT MY RING AND AWAY FROM MY PRESENCE! MOVE YO ASSES OUT! GARBAGE ASS BITCHES! GET ON OUR LEVEL!" Big A stands behind Tony, the team getting boos while Van & Corey scoff at Tony's yapping in the ring. "TAG TEAM CHUMPS IS MORE LIKE IT! KEEP YO' EYE ON THE NEXT WORLD TAG CHAMPS!"

Shino and Sai get involved now, ELBOWING the back of Soda Pop's head! Soda & Bull are being jumped by three teams once more. The only way to handle them.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

Kenta is HEADBUTTED by Bull! And so is Kazu! Soda Pop TOMAGAVKS CALVIN...AND THEN BIEL THROWS HOBBES! Kazu gets up now, and gets a BIG hand to his throat...

...Soda Pop's hand...

...followed by Bald Bull's hand...

... _NATURAL DISASTER OVER THE TOP ROPE AND ONTO THE APRON BACK FIRST!_

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

And Shino POUNDS into them both with a double Forearm to the backs of their heads! It sends them into the ropes, and Shino CHOPS the chest of Bald Bull! And Sai tries chopping down the legs of Soda Pop with kicks to the knees! And now Shino grabs the head of Bald Bull and Sai grabs his legs...FACEBREAKER DDT!

"Shino, with Sai's assistance, FINALLY gets the big man off his feet!" Exclaimed JR. "IMPRESSIVE teamwork there!"

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 _ **Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite**_

 _ **T.N.T. and I'll win the fight**_

 _ **T.N.T. I'm a power load**_

 _ **T.N.T. watch me explode**_

"The crowd EXPLODING for this team!" Exclaimed JR. "NEVER won The Tag Titles until WWT's last year! WWT's OWN..."

 **#14: T-N-T (WWT)**

Truman X & El Tigre come out to huge cheers, the duo high-five one another! And then they run down the ramp excitedly! T-N-T high-five as many fans as they can, and we ALL hope they don't tire out on that long ramp before getting to the ring.

"Truman X and El Tigre NOW in NXT as well, the team...remained fan favorites even in NXT! Starting out as lackies for one of WWT's evil stables of the year...they grew into their OWN team in their own right." Kari said. "THIS...could be the best chance they have at actually WINNING NEW gold right now. ...Though they need to get by...well...two problems in the ring."

Truman X heads to the near left corner, and he DIVES...and ADRIAN CATCHES HIM! AND TIGRE MISSILE DROPKICKS HIM SQUARE IN THE JAW! And so NOW, Truman's Crossbody works out! Tony grabs Truman off the rebound and BACKBREAKER over his knee! AND TIGRE WITH THE FLYING FOREARM! And El Tigre helps Truman up so the two can go back to fighting.

"We know Tigre's identity, Manny Rivera. Not a very private super family." JR said.

"No, but hey it's not so bad!" Kari said. "I think him and Frida are so cute together..."

"Focus on the match, weirdo." Batista groaned.

"...What?" Kari shrugged. "It's cute..."

Shino keeps hold of the head...and Soda Pop us squirming. Shino tells Sai to get the legs...

...and when Sai does this, he gets KICKED away by Soda! And then Soda LIFTS SHINO HIGH OVER HIS HEAD AND THROWS HIM OVER THE ROPES! And now JOSEPH AND CAESAR ARE BEATING ON SODA POP AGAIN! The duo pounding away on Pop for a minute. Joseph is pushed away INTO THE BULLS EYE RIGHT TO HIS CHEST!

"Joseph LAID OUT by Bald Bull!" Exclaimed JR, "And Caesar fending for HIMSELF-SODA POP HAS HIS NECK! KICK! KICK FOR YOUR LIFE, KID! KICK THAT BIG MAN'S KNEES OUT!"

Caesar KICKS FOR HIS DEAR LIFE! He makes sure Soda is CRUMPLING...his knees BUCKLING...Caesar grabs the neck of Popinski, beating his back while holding him in a Front Headlock...

...AND BALD BULL GRABS CAESAR'S NECK! And after he yanks him off of Soda, Pop grabs his neck AGAIN...

"CHOKESLAM CITY IS IN FULL EFFECT..." Batista exclaimed. "The Forces are taking Caesar somewhere...NICER to land..."

"Oh nononono you already ruined it once, don't do it FORCES! SOMEBODY STOP THEM! OH GOD!" JR PLEADED...

...

... **BUT HE CAN'T STOP THE FORCES OF NATURE FROM DELIVERING THE NATURAL DISASTER _OVER THE TOP ROPE AND SENDING CAESAR SMASHING THROUGH THE BLAKES' IMPALA WINDSHIELD!_**

 ** _"THEY KILLED HIM! OH GOD THEY KILLED A MAN!" Shouted JR. "HURTLING FROM SEVEN FEET...EIGHT FEET...ON HIIIGH...AND DOWN BELOW THROUGH THE CAR'S WINDSHIELD! GLASS IS SCATTERED EVERYWHERE!"_**

 ** _"THOSE FREAKS OF NATURE JUST TOOK ZEPPELI OUT...OR LORD, WAS THAT EVEN NECESSARY?" Kari covered her mouth._**

 ** _"IT WAS NECESSARY! YOU SEND A FREAKING MESSAGE! 'WE'RE WINNING THIS MATCH, ANY OPPOSITION!?'" Batista exclaimed._**

 ** _"YOU SICK F*CKS! YOU SICK F*CKS! YOU SICK F*CKS! YOU SICK F*CKS!" The crowd chanted as EVERYONE was either popping loud or screaming in concern!_**

"MY F*CKIN' CAR! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BASTARDS!? STOP BREAKIN' MY CAR!" Tony screamed from inside the ring in front of The ForceddddMedics RUSHED to the Hamon master as he lay twitching in the car, blood coming from many places around his back and some of his front.

"We're going to need to take a commercial break!" Declared JR. "We'll be right back...and HOPEFULLY this poor man will be OKAY..."

The Forces of Nature raise their fists in the air as they stand in the middle of the ring...and Joseph, lying on the ground outside the ring, just screams at the top of his lungs...

 _ **"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

(Commercial)

(Commercial Ends)

As we come back to the show, Adrian and Hobbes get The Tomagavk-THAT THEY BLOCK! The powerhouses TRYING to work together here in putting out The Forces of Nature! And DOUBLE DROPKICK from Harper & Fulbright to Soda Popinski! The kids manage to make him stumble, and Paddy grabs his barbwire bat and SLAMS it into his side!

Meanwhile, Calvin and Dark Tails & Dark Silver are getting pushed around by Bald Bull. Bull SMASHES his fist into the chest of Calvin, sending him flying! And then Dark Silver & Dark Tails Double Chop Block his knees! And this sends him to his knees. And El Tigre & Truman X run in and DROPKICK their heads! Tigre ROARS himself, seeing Hobbes do work on Soda Pop. And he yells to get his attention. Manny runs towards Hobbes, though the tiger doesn't know what to do. Eh he'll wing it. He's done this tag team thing enough. So he LIFTS Tigre up...Press Slam...and SLAMS him onto Soda Pop for a Crossbody!

"Welcome back to The FWAs, where...we have a crime scene." Said JR. "The Forces of Nature are being assaulted. But they're able to still fight back. And outside the ring, Caesar Zeppeli is imprinted through a windshield after a HORRIFIC Natural Disaster."

"We hope he's okay..." Said Kari. "Medics are taking care of Zeppeli..."

Joseph is holding his hair, he was a stressed out MESS. Joseph tells Caesar that they're going to help him out and get him to the backstage. The medics roll a foot off-

"NO! NO!" Caesar screams. "DO NOT TAKE ME OFF OF THIS CAR...ATTEND TO ME HERE..." Joseph...was SHOCKED.

"What...what is he doing?" JR asked.

Caesar slowly and painfully rolls himself back into the car. And then says to them all, "THIS is OUR MATCH STILL! ...WE ARE STILL IN...GO! GO JOJO! FIGHT FOR US!" Joseph is SHOCKED by this, telling Caesar that they need to get him some help. But Caesar STILL refuses! Zeppeli SLAMS his fist against the car. "JOJO! WE HAVE A TAG TEAM LEGACY TO UPHOLD! IT IS TIME TO FIGHT...NOT RUN!"

"Caesar telling the medics to NOT take him off the car! This man is trying to encourage JOSEPH to fight for them!" Exclaimed JR. "Even if he can't get in the ring, he wants Joseph to keep their dream alive! Former NJPW Japanimation Heavyweight Tag Team Champions...Caesar NEVER hit the floor, and Joseph rolled under the ropes. They're STILL in the match! And Joseph still has a MAJOR CHANCE to help them win!"

Caesar removes his headband, handing it to Joseph as he then allowed people to help close his wounds. Joseph looks at the headband and wraps it around his own head. Caesar clenches his fists, gritting his teeth while looking into the ring. His body glows yellow...going into full Hamon Overdrive right now. He points to The Forces (while posing)...

 _"FORCES! I SWEAR I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO A HELL!"_

 _AND JOSEPH SLIDES INTO THE RING AND RAMS HIS BODY INTO BALD BULL!_

 _"THE HAMON MASTER BEATING DOWN ON THE FORMER CHAMPIONS!" Exclaimed JR. "THE MUSCULAR MAN AND THE MONSTER TRADING FISTS! AND THE TIMER IS GOING DOWN!"_

 _JOSEPH UPPERCUTS BALD BULL!_ Bull stumbles off that uppercut, and Joseph SCREAMS...

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

... _AND ACTUALLY LIFTS BALD BULL ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!_

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 _... **AND ACTUALLY LIFTS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! JOSEPH POWERS THROUGH IT ALL, AND ACTUALLY RUNS FORWARD...**_

 **BUUUZZ!**

 _ **...STEAMROLLER!**_

 _ **"THE STRENGTH AND RAGE OF JOSEPH JOESTAR TAKING IT TO THE TURKISH NIGHTMARE!" Exclaimed JR. "JOSEPH JOESTAR MAKING THIS ENTIRE PLACE ERUPT!"**_

Crowd: JOJO! JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!

AND NOW SODA POP GRABS HIM BY THE NECK! COKESLAM-JOSEPH GETS BEHIND HIM! GRABS THE WAIST! HE WANTS A GERMAN SUPLEX...

...but JoJo CAN'T get him over his head! Soda Pop ELBOWS him off, and then Popinski CHOPS him on the chest with an open hand chop!

...Though _a familiar clarinet to a song the WHOLE CROWD GETS ON THEIR FEET..._

 ** _Hey!_**

"What...the hell?" Asked Batista looked to stage.

The jaunty tune plays on, many in the audience knowing it's very simply lyrics...

 _ **We are number one!**_

"What in the hell...who wasted a spot on THIS GUY?" Asked Batista.

And out comes the MAN HIMSELF...wearing his pompadour...walking calmly out on the stage. He looks almost annoyed. In his blue and red pinstriped suit, wearing his black shoes with white spats...this...anime...man...who was large and-wait who was this?

...Oh HERE COMES the Icelandic villain! He comes STRUTTING out in the same costume as this taller, anime man! The anime man looks annoyed that he's wearing this. But his Icelandic partner gives him a wide smile. "NOW WE'RE MATCHING!" He exclaimed.

Crowd: *Now singing along with the song* WE ARE NUMBER!

 **#15: Robbie Rotten & Josuke Higashikata**

Josuke...wearing the Robbie Rotten outfit...just looks...annoyed. And Robbie Rotten is ELATED! "LET US TAKE OUT SPORTAKOOK'S GOONS! TALLY-HO!"

And with that, Josuke nods to Robbie. AND BOTH MEN RUN DOWN THE RAMP...

...

...and Josuke BOOKS it down the ramp, AND SLIDES INTO THE RING!

...while Robbie sort of slows down, breathing and panting heavily...

...and Josuke looks back, seeing Robbie still on the ramp panting. The crowd laughs at Robbie, who was holding his knees and telling Josuke to not wait up. "HEY! DON'T WORRY! KEEP THE MATCH ALIVE! I'LL BE THERE!"

"...What a good partner he is." Said JR.

Josuke yells, "GET IN HERE!" before sighing and turning around INTO A BIG BOOT FROM BALD BULL! Bull looks at Josuke, after he had ran through everyone else, and then picks Josuke up...JOSEPH POUNDS THE BACK OF BALD BULL! And now Bull stumbles. Josuke sees this...and then he meets eyes with Joseph.

"The two JoJos staring at one another..." Said JR. "Are they making a silent strategy?"

Josuke and Joseph nod...and then Josuke picks up Bald Bull. Joseph runs...SPEAR FROM JOSEPH! And Josuke runs off the ropes...BIG BOOT TO BALD BULL! AND NOW HOBBES COMES IN WITH A SUPERMAN PUNCHES BALD BULL! ADRIAN BIG BOOTS THE HEAD OF BALD BULL! AND T-N-T AND SECTOR W ARE HOLDING SODA POP'S LEGS! DARK TAILS & DARK SILVER HOLDING THE ARMS! TONY DELIVERS A DIVING KNEE TO SODA POP!

...And NOW Robbie slides into the ring, CELEBRATING and CHEERING Josuke on! "YES! YES! YOU GOT THIS JUJU! GET HIM!" He cheers. "LET US ELIMINATE THEM!" The powerhouses just look at Robbie with an annoyed expression...

...and then they all try to pick up Bald Bull...

...

"Time to CHUCK THEM OVER THE ROPES!" Kari exclaimed. "SEND THOSE BIG BOYS OUT!"

They pick up Bald Bull...

...as Soda Pop gets THROWN to the ground by all the smaller people!

...

...though Soda gets ONE arm free...and begins to reach into his tights...

...this is no DQ...and even The WVBA allowed it...

'Hey. HEY THAT'S HIS SODA POP!" Kari yelled. "IS THAT ILLEGAL!?"

"SUPER SAIYAN ISN'T ILLEGAL! AVATAR STATE ISN'T ILLEGAL! SO I DON'T THINK THE SODA POP IS EITHER!" Exclaimed JR as the countdown starts.

"THEY'RE TRYING TO HOLD IT!" Exclaimed Kari. "HOLDING HIS ARM!"

"BUT SODA POP IS TOO STRONG!" Exclaimed Batista. "HE'S TAKING SIPS! HE'S TAKING SIPS!"

AND NOW SODA POP...POWERS THROUGH ALL OF THEM!

"SODA POP JUST GOT SUPERCHARGED!" Exclaimed JR. "GOOD LORD!"

He THROWS off every, and starts CHARGING at the little folk! Tony gets THROWN across the ring! And Tigre and Truman get CHUCKED across the ring! Truman X and El Tigre leave that part of the ring, and then WARN the powerhouses! BUT THEY STILL GET DOUBLE CLOTHESLINED! Josuke gets THROWN off of Bull! And now Hobbes gets thrown off! Adrian gets thrown CLEAR OVER THE ROPES-but he lands on the apron! And now JOSEPH GETS A GRAB...

...COKESLAM ONTO THE MAT!

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

...And with them all down...they all look at ROBBIE...

...and Robbie Rotten's eyes are as wide as saucers. But he quickly smiles and puts his hands to try and defend himself and plead his case. "Hey! You guys are friends of Sportacus? Heheheh...so am I! Say, is there a SPOT open for DLP?" He asked.

Crowd: ROBBIE! ROBBIE! ROBBIE! ROBBIE!

"The crowd asking for Robbie...the crowd asking for a murder..." Said Batista.

Robbie hears the crowd...and he looks around...

...

...and he shrugs. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM...THE SUBMISSION ARTISTE!" He stands up to them both bravely. "AND I SAID TO ALL...THAT I SHALL BE A CHAMPION BEFORE SPORTAKOOK! SO STEP ASIDE, PLEBIANS! I SHALL-"

TOMAGAVK!

And then a grab from both Powerhouses...

...

...THE NATURAL DISASTER ONTO THE MAT!

...

...and then they pick Robbie up again...

...

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

 ** _We are, we are, we are_**

 ** _We are the ones_**

 ** _We get knocked down_**

 ** _We get back up, and stand above the crowd_**

 ** _We are one_**

 ** _We are the ones_**

 ** _We get knocked down_**

 ** _We get back up, and stand above the crowd_**

 ** _We are one_**

"NEW TEAM!" JR exclaimed. "And Lord I feel BAD...but these veterans SHOULD be able to handle them!"

 **#16: The Sony Saints (UCA)**

Ratchet and Jak, to "One X" by Three Days Grace, walks out while staring into the ring. They nod before running towards the ring, and decide that HEY...it was do or die.

"The Sony Saints, former Tag Champions in UCA, trying to revive their careers right now!" Kari said. "This is NOT a good time to join the match...but they need to-OH HEY T-N-T TRYING THEIR DARNDEST TO DROPKICK SODA POP!"

"That's a BAD IDEA! But dammit they NEED to do SOMETHING!" Exclaimed JR.

DOUBLE DROPKICK to the powerhouses! Each one gets Dropkicked into the ropes. Truman springboards and CROSSBODIES Soda Pop. And then Bull gets Dropkicked AGAIN into the ropes by Tigre! The Powerhouses then HAVE THEIR LEGS GRABBED BY THE SAINTS!

"THE SONY SAINTS HOLDING THE LEGS OF THE BIG MEN!" Exclaimed JR. "Nowhere to go!"

"NOTHING WORKS, YOU IDIOTS!" Batista exclaimed. "NOTHING WORKS AT ALL!"

The Saints hold their legs, and Truman and Tigre nod...

...and then they run at HIGH SPEEDS towards The Forces...

...

...and- _OVER THE TOP ROPE WITH DUAL BACK BODY DROPS! T-N-T CRASHES INTO THE SONY SAINTS ON THE OUTSIDE!_

 _"GOOD LORD!" JR exclaimed. "IS THERE NO ONE EVEN AROUND TO STOP THEM!"_

(*SKIP*)

The Forces survey the ring...the BATTLEFIELD...BODIES EVERYWHERE...

...and then they pick up Josuke. And proceed to pick up Josuke. Higashikata POUNDS on the faces of the giants. He continues to fight, but he gets THROWN into the ropes. Josuke is panting heavily. And then he kicks the legs of Bald Bull. The Powerhouses of the ring...Hobbes, Adrian, Joseph, and Josuke...all crowd around Bald Bull AGAIN! But the supercharged Soda Pop CHARGES through all of them! The Saints FINALLY enter the ring, and THEY gang up on Bald Bull, but get thrown about by Soda!

"There is ABSOLUTELY NO ONE who can stop these two!" Exclaimed JR. "These BEHEMOTHS are running roughshod through EVERYONE! I keep REPEATING myself, but WHAT ELSE can I say? And now BACK to Joseph for these two!"

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

Joseph is hoisted up by Soda Pop...and he is aiming for the ropes...

...while on the far right corner...Robbie Rotten scales to the top...

"Robbie?" Asked JR. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Robbie Rotten climbing to the top like a MORON." Batista said. "He's going to get SWATTED."

And Robbie DIVES...

...

...

...

... _AND_ LANDS-on his feet. And then he just says, "Whatever..." AND LOW BLOWS SODA POP!

 _"OH GOD!" Shouted JR. "ONE THING WE ALL HAVE...THAT EVEN THE FORCES HAVE..."_

And with THAT done, Robbie has Soda Pop on his knees. And then HOPS on his back! _ON THE BACK OF SODA POP, THE SUPERCHARGED RUSSIAN GETTING LOCKED INTO A SLEEPER HOLD!_

"Oh PLEASE." Batista rolled his eyes. "What is this? This useless move."

"Robbie trying to do something here with that Sleeper." JR said, "But can The Submission Artiste actually AFFECT this man?"

Soda Pop GROANS, trying to reach for Robbie on his back. But Josuke ELBOWS the big man in the face! This dazes Soda Pop, and Robbie begins trying to hang on for DEAR LIFE! Sleeper Hold still in, and Bald Bull goes towards them...

...and Hobbes and Adrian DOUBLE BIG BOOT! AND CALVIN SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDTs HIM!

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 ** _We eat the night, we drink the time_**

 ** _Make our dreams come true_**

 ** _And hungry eyes are passing by_**

 ** _On streets we call the zoo_**

NO TIME FOR COMMENTARY TO SAY ANYTHING! JASON KRUEGER AND DAVID WILLIAMS RUN DOWN THE RAMP WITH STEEL CHAIRS!

"The ring is FULL!" Exclaimed JR. "And FROZEN ASYLUM wants to join in on the fray!"

 **#17: Frozen Asylum (NCW)**

And PADDY BEGINS BELTING THE GUT OF BALD BULL WITH BARBWIRE! And when Jason and David come in, they begin SMASHING steel chairs into the body of Bald Bull! REPEATEDLY! The KNEES! The GUT! The ARMS! The BACK!

"You know Jason, RR mate with Paddy & Lee, got David to try and help them out here!" Kari exclaimed. "Paddy, Jason, and David SMASHING weapons into him! AND OH MY LORD LOOK AT SODA! LOOK AT SODA!"

Robbie is getting SMASHED into the far left corner! And Robbie is trying to hang on for DEAR LIFE! The crowd is chanting, "ROBBIE! ROBBIE! ROBBIE! ROBBIE!"

"HANG ON, YOU WEIRDO!" Kari screamed. "ROBBIE...ROBBIE GOT SODA TO A KNEE!"

"THE SUBMISSION ARTISTE HAS THE MAN ON HIS KNEES!" Exclaimed JR. "ROBBIE ROTTEN LASSOING HIS AROUND HIS NECK! SODA POP MIGHT BE SEEING STARS!"

Robbie NODS HIS HEAD, SCREAMING WHILE HOLDING HIM! "YES! YES! YES! THE SUBMISSION ARTISTE HAS YOU UNDER HIS SPELL"

...but while Soda TRIES to come back...

...his partner is getting pushed to the ropes, getting chair shot after chair shot! The Powerhouses POUND on Bald Bull! The barbwire STICKS to his skin! And Soda Pop TRIES to run towards him, BUT SODA POP IS GETTING DAZED FROM THE SLEEPER!

And as this happens, Bald Bull gets pushed into the ropes by everyone in the ring! The Dark Sonic Heroes, Calvin & Hobbes, Frozen Asylum, Sector W, The Blake Bros. 2.0, The Sony Saints, Joseph, Josuke...THEY ALL FINALLY START PUSHING BALD BULL UPWARD! The powerhouse gets pushed HIGHER...and HIGHER...and HIGHER.

"I think...I think they all got it!" Exclaimed JR. "Robbie has Soda Pop busy! ROBBIE HAS SODA POP FADING OUT!"

Robbie SCREAMS while he tightens the hold, sending Soda Pop on BOTH knees! The supercharged Sods Popinski can only WATCH right now as Bald Bull gets pushed HIGHER AND HIGHER BY EVERYONE IN THE MATCH...

... ** _AND HE FINALLY GETS THROWN OVER THE TOP ROPE!_**

...But he lands on the apron! Bald Bull manages to land on the apron!

"YES! YES-NO! NO GET HIM! GET HIM!" Exclaimed Kari.

Sector W get their throats grabbed as they try to stop them- _ **BUT JOSUKE AND JOSEPH DOUBLE BIG BOOT BALD BULL RIGHT OFF THE APRON! THEY'RE FINALLY OUT!**_

 _ **"THE JOESTARS FINALLY GET THEM OUT OF THE MATCH!" JR screamed as the entire crowd popped. "THANK GOD! THANK GOD ALMIGHTY! AND ROBBIE ROTTEN, YOU BEAUTIFUL MAN! YOU HELPED SAVE THIS MATCH! PUTTING THE RUSSIAN TO SLEEP QUICKER THAN A GALLON OF VODKA!"**_

 _ **"OH THIS IS JUST INSANITY!" Exclaimed Batista. "BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? IT TOOK THE ENTIRE RING TO SEND THEM OUT! AND NOW-WHO MAN! ROBBIE!"**_

 _ **ROBBIE GETS LIFTED UP BY SODA UP, AND SNAPMARED OVER THE ROPES!**_

"Oh my LORD!" Exclaimed JR. "OH! He landed on the apron! Robbie saved himself! GET THOSE MEN OUT THE RING!"

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

Robbie sighs in relief, rubbing his forehead _**RIGHT WHEN SPORTACUS YANKS HIM OFF THE APRON! AND A CONFUSED JOSUKE GETS YANKED UNDER THE ROPES! AN ANGRY BALD BULL THEN RUNS JOSUKE'S ENTIRE BODY THROUGH THE BACK WINDSHIELD OF THE BLAKES' IMPALA!**_

 _ **"OH GOD, WHY!? WHY IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING!?" Asked JR.**_

 _ **"SPORTACUS IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF ROBBIE!" Kari exclaimed.**_

Sportacus STOMPS on Robbie as security runs over, and The Forces of Nature are forcibly removed from the ringside area. Sportacus screams at Robbie, "YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY? YOU THINK THIS WAS STILL A JOKE? THIS ISN'T LAZYTOWN, I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!I'M STILL THE HERO OF THIS STORY YOU LAZY GOOF" And Robbie tries getting up while security escorts Sportacus away- _SPORTAKICK_ (Trouble in Paradise) _STILL COMES TO ROBBIE AS SPORTACUS RUNS AWAY FROM SECURITY!_

"Some old bad blood between the two teams, but this was NOT WORTH IT!" Said JR. "This was just RUINING the chances a man has to win a title! What's the MATTER with you?"

"Sportacus IS the hero. Not Robbie. Robbie is a lazy VILLAIN." Said Batista. "He's a lazy ass who just does REST HOLDS."

"Oh but when VELVET does them, it's strategy?" Kari asked.

"Different circumstances! Velvet has a strategy!" Batista said. "Robbie is just a bum!"

 ** _Crowd: AAASSHOOOLE! AAASSHOOOLE!_**

The ring then gets back into normalcy, with everyone splintered off into smaller groups...with Dark Tails & Dark Sonic kick Sector W, grabbing onto their heads and going for a run to throw the tired boys over the ropes...

...

... _and then the lights go out AGAIN._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...and The Severence Symbol appears onscreen...the crowd gives a loud mixed reaction..._

 _..._

...and the lights come back on _TO SHOW TAICHI YAGAMI AND NOAH MAXWELL NOW HOLDING DARK TAILS AND DARK SONIC, RUNNING THEM TO THE ROPES BEFORE THROWING THEM OVER!_

 _"THE HOUSE OF SEVERENCE HAS ENTERED THE FRAY, WITH AN IMMEDIATE ELIMINATION! HOW IN THE HELL DID THEY DO THAT?" Asked JR. "What are they, magic?"_

 _"To the Dark Sonic Heroes? Yeah PROBABLY..." Said Kari._

(*SKIP*)

The match enters normalcy...the ring filled with people...

David Williams NEARLY THROWS CALVIN OVER THE TOP ROPE! But Hobbes runs through him and Jason before rescuing his buddy...

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

House of Severence stomp on Lee in the far right corner...

 **7...**

 **6...**

...Adrian is nearly thrown over the top by Ratchet and Jak. But Tony trips up Ratchet, and Adrian overpowers Jak for now.

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

Sirens go off...

... ** _"YOU EEEEEEEEDIOT!"_**

"Siren" by Dale Oliver plays to a HUGE pop, bringing out the NEXT team. The little Chihuahua and his cat friend walk out to the ring. And they make their ways down the ramp with ONE GOAL IN MIND...WIN AT ALL COSTS!

 **#19: Ren & Stimpy (XCW)**

"The first ever XCW Tag Team Champions want one thing: to make it back to the top of the tag team world." Said JR. "They had it ONCE...and then lost it all. THIS is their biggest chance at getting back on top of the mountain again."

R&S slide into the ring, as Tony turns around to try and grab Jak-R&S DEATH DROP! Stimpy pulled him up, and Red brought him back down! Jak then runs into Stimpy LIFTING him high up AND GETTING THE DEATH DROP WHEN REN COMES IN WITH A THREE QUARTER FACELOCK!

"Ren & Stimpy CLEARING THE RING RIGHT NOW!" Exclaimed JR as Stimpy grabs Jason Krueger and delivers The Log Cutter (Bubba Bomb)! "AND NOW DAVID GETS THE REN HOEKINATOR (Van Daminator) WITH THAT CHAIR!"

David's choice of trying to swing a chair at Ren was a bad idea. Joseph Joestar then kicks Ren's gut, and he runs the ropes. He comes back- _ANOTHER DEATH DROP, STIMPY RUNNING INTERFERENCE FOR REN!_

"Good GOD, the DESTRUCTION by Ren & Stimpy!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"They needed to come in BIG!" Batista said. "And DAMN they did! And now they're trying to throw Sector W over the ropes! The kids MIGHT be gone now!"

"And it would be embarrassing to them." Kari said. "RR being eliminated by the veterans Ren & Stimpy. ECW Originals."

(*SKIP*)_

The countdown goes down once more...the entire ring still filled to the brim. SEVENTEEN PEOPLE in the ring right now...and it is going to be nineteen soon...

Jason RIPS through Ratchet with a huge Lariat! His UCA memories coming back, where every animal seemed to be after his Intercontinental Championship. He picks Jack up, and David helps him with the lift. He lifts him in an Argentine Backbreaker hold...

...

...and Jason is aiming for outside the ring. He runs forward...and the throw-COUNTERED WITH AN ARMBAR OVER THE ROPES! Jason being lifted over by Ratchet! David goes to help them, BUT JAK PUSHES JASON INTO DAVID! AND DAVID GOES FLYING OVER THE ROPES! AND JASON GOES OVER THE ROPES! Ratchet watches on the apron as Jason looks into the ring with wide eyes. David holds his head, and Jak just sighs with relief...

"Frozen Asylum is OUT! The former NCW Tag Team Champions, the longest reigning champions in that company, OUT of the ring!" Exclaimed Kari.

"That clumsy ox David bumping into Jason!" Said Batista.

"Jak with expert timing there!" Said JR. "Nothing to be ashamed of though, they came in with the rescue for The Forces earlier!"

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

Lee is hanging on for DEAR LIFE as he has a Headscissors on Stimpy! Stimpy tried to Powerbomb him over the ropes, but THAT turned THIS.

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 _ **Ed-Edd-n Eddy!**_

 **#20: The Erupting Eds (CWF)**

The EEnE theme plays Ed and Edd out onto the stage. ANOTHER Powerhouse, mind you. Ed beats his chest and yells, "FEED! ED! MOOORE!" And he RUSHES his way down the ramp and towards the ring!

"Well Ed feeling RESURGED!" Exclaimed JR. "Edback, his gimmick in ACW, seems to be sticking with him here. But make no mistake...no MATTER the gimmick, these Eds are tag team SPECIALISTS! SEVERAL Tag Team Titles wherever they go. And now Double D following Ed! The two slide into the ring!"

Ren manages to help Stimpy pulls Lee back in the ring and THROW him off onto the mat. Ren and Stimpy then turn to see The Eds...and the tag team specialists stare each other down...

"The XCW Tag Team Championship picture has seen BOTH of these teams...and The Eds were the recent champions until The Knighthood's Scorpion & Sub-Zero took them." Said JR.

"XCW's Tag Division is aflame with old blood and new blood." Said Kari. "And there they go with rights and lefts! Trading shots back and forth between the former champions!"

Ren attacks Edd, the smaller two of each duo trading fists! The team TRADING fists! The crowd cheering wildly for the two teams duking it out! Ed and Stimpy tackle one another to the ropes! And Double D springboards and ELBOWS Ren! And Stimpy tries to throw Ed over!

(*SKIP*)

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

 _ **We're singing…**_

 _ **Hey, you can't count us out**_

 _ **We've been running up against the crowd**_

 _ **Yeah, we are the dark horses**_

 _ **We're singing…**_

 _ **Wait! It's not over now**_

 _ **We've been down but we've never been out**_

 _ **Yeah, we are the dark horses**_

 **#21: Sector V (WND)**

Numbuh 2 & Numbuh 4 walk out, shocked expressions on their faces. They see Sector W STILL in the match, looking VERY tired.

"Sector V is very interested in Sector W right now." Said JR. "They lasted for a LONG time..."

"I don't know if they can hold on for much longer." Said Kari.

Ren picks up Ed. and he throws him into the ropes. He tries to Irish Whip Ed, but Ed reverses it and sends Ren to the ropes. Ren comes back, Ed BACK BODY DROPS REN OVER THE ROPES! But THANKFULLY, Ren lands on the apron and rolls onto The Blake's Impala!

"That's a close one for Ren & Stimpy!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "Ed still confused about that. He- _ADRIAN BIG BOOTS ED IN THE HEAD! TONY WITH THE ASSIST TO LIFT HIM OVER THE ROPES! THE EDS SENT BACK OUT THE RING! TONY & ADRIAN THROWING ANOTHER TEAM OVER THE ROPES!"_

 _"And this team is ALSO in ACW!" Exclaimed Kari._

 _"AND they're on that RAMPAGE show as well, just like The Blakes Bros.!" Exclaimed Batista. "THIS is a simple message from The Blakes! They are FINISHED playing games! The relevancy they ASK FOR on ACW...they're finally ready to TAKE IT!"_

Tony yells, "Y'ALL AIN'T BAD! Y'ALL AIN'T BAD!" while Adrian just turns back to handle the match. Sector V sees Adrian pick up Lee. Paddy, eyeing the steel chair from earlier held by Jason, holds it in his hand. But someone steps on the one weapon he could have used to save his teammate.

...Noah Maxwell, with a foot on the chair, slides it out of the ring.

"And now the ONLY way to save those kids...is through a guardian angel." Kari said.

Adrian picks up Lee, and he throws him towards the ropes. And then-Hoagie yanks Adrian away! Numbuh 4 DIVES onto Tony with a Crossbody! And Hoagie lifts Adrian up...Prawn Hold off of a Standing Headscisssors...HOAGIE BOMB (Sitout Powerbomb)! Adrian rolls away from Hoagie, and Wally turns to The HoS...who shrug and leave Paddy alone. Taichi and Maxwell go back to attacking Joseph. And Hoagie helps up Lee while Wally helps up Paddy.

"KND camaraderie on display, even if one side probably doesn't much like the other..." JR said. "I can appreciate their- _OHOHO! WALLY THROWING PADDY OVER THE ROPES! ROOKIE REVOLUTION IS OUT! That Wally is more conniving than a fox!"_

 _Wally raises the devil horns up, beating his chest while looking a confused Hoagie!_ "They'd have done the SAME to US, Hoagie!" Wally justifies his actions with a shrug. And Numbuh 2...can't help but agree.

"And the long trek from Sector W is over." Said JR, "They lasted a long while, but they just couldn't hang on. Everyone in the match targeted them at some point."

"And another team us coming in! Who's next?" Batista eagerly awaited.

"We're nearing the end. Number 22 is coming out next. Just FOUR more teams after that." Said Kari.

(*SKIP*)

 **#22: Kevin Levin & Muscle Man (AWE)**

"Want to talk about a powerhouse team, these two are very underrated." Said Kari. "Though once AWE gets over that, 'Everyone Is Against Us' mentality, I think things will get better."

"That's just the squid thing." Batista said. "But THESE TWO are the real deal. Two muscles who COULD EASILY BE the next Best of the Best."

Ren & Stimpy await Tony to get up. Adrian is behind them though...

...so when Stimpy lifts for The R&S Death Drop, Ren is pulled away by Adrian! And Tony catches his brother and sets him down gently! And then both grab Stimpy and run him to the ropes!

"Aaand-OVER THE THE TOP! Goodbye to Stimpy!" Said JR. "Stimpy ELIMINATED, and that sends Ren out as well!"

Tony screams, "AIN'T NOBODY ON OUR LEVEL, BRUH! THERE AIN'T A TEAM ALIVE THAT CAN STEP TO THE BLAKE BROTHERS, BABY!" And they look over to Kevin Levin NIKE BOOTING ADRIAN INTO THE ROPES! Levin pounds his OWN chest, and then lets Muscle Man grab onto Tony!

"The muscle based team trying to fight The Blakes, Adrian and Tony being dominant for a while now!" Said JR. "But can they get them over the ropes?"

Fists are being traded between Muscle Man and Kevin, and Adrian gets a HUGE right hand from Levin before the two start trading blows! Tony kicks Mitch below the belt, and he bounces off the ropes and comes back. LEG LARIAT-Ooooooh MUSCLE MAN CATCHES HIM! Adrian manages to push Levin off and grab Muscle Man to yank him down! And this lets Tony come down with a Seated Senton! And Kevin Levin grabs Adrian from behind and tries to lift him! Tony grabs his left arm to prevent a lift. And Levin gets elbowed off. Adrian pushes Levin to the ropes, and Tony runs and FOREARMS him in the face! Levin is dazed...

"Levin by himself, but he's trying to push them off of him so he can still fight back." Said Kari.

And now...Levin, just continuously pushing on each Blake to make sure each one gets away from him. Kevin then spins him and Tony around, trying to send him over. Adrian pulls Kevin off and delivers rights and lefts to keep his brother safe. "Don't think you can step to us!" Tony exclaimed when he saw Adrian yank Levin off. "THIS IS OUR MATCH! OUR MA-" BUT THEN MUSCLE MAN RUNS IN FROM OUT OF NOWHERE AND CLOTHESLINES TONY OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"MUSCLE MAN AND KEVIN LEVIN SENDING THE BLAKES PACKING!" Exclaimed Kari. "The Blakes are FINALLY OUT OF THE MATCH! Tony's 100 mile per hour mouth FINALLY caught up to him!"

Tony, looking into the ring from outside, holds his head and YELLS at Muscle Man & Kevin Levin. "THAT WASN'T FAIR!" He screamed. "I WASN'T LOOKING!"

(*SKIP*)

Back in the ring, Wally dives onto Muscle Man! And then Wallaby looks towards the stage as the next team comes out.

 **#23: Team Natsu (CEW)**

"The CEW Tag Team Champions looking for another avenue to extend their careers." Said JR. "They have won them back from The Alvarez Empire, and they wish to parlay this momentum into a big title match ELSEWHERE in the business."

Natsu and Grey slide into the ring, immediately being engaged by The Sony Saints right now! Natsu ducks under a big Clothesline from Jak and SPEARS him! But Ratchet grabs Natsu from behind-JAWBREAKER! And now Natsu runs the ropes, and he comes back into a HUGE knee from Ratchet! He walks towards Natsu, and Dragneel lifts him up for a surprise Fireman's Carry as Grey BOOTS him in the head! And off of that boot, there comes a huge Flapjack from Natsu!

"The Tag Champions trying to make an impression here right now. The ring getting crowded right now once more. And everyone trying to make sure SOMEONE goes out!" Said JR.

Hobbes UPPERCUTS Hoagie, and then Calvin runs and delivers a Dropkick to the knee of Wally. Now Hobbes grabs the boy, and he puts him between his legs. And Calvin yells, "IT'S CALVIN TIME!" to a huge pop! He gets on the apron, and Hobbes lifts Wally up to a Prawn Hold...

"The Imagination Station about to connect FLUSH to Wally! Calvin & Hobbes with the move that's gotten them five Tag Team Title reigns!" Kari said.

Calvin hops onto the ropes...

...

...and GETS HIS LEG PULLED SO HE LANDS SQUARE ON HIS HEAD OUTSIDE THE RING BY THE TRIX RABBIT!

"Oh COME ON!" Jim Ross yelled. "Just LEAVE THE DAMN MATCH! YA LOST!"

The crowd boos LOUD when Calvin was sent off the ropes. Hobbes, looking back to see this, walks over AS TONY THE TIGER RUSHES INTO THE RING AND THROWS HOBBES OVER THE TOP ROPE! And now Tony slides under the ropes and begins BEATING ON HOBBES' FACE REPEATEDLY!

"TONY THE TIGER BEATING ON HIS FELLOW KIN!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "FEELING CHEATED BY EARLIER FOR SOME DAMNED REASON! IT WASN'T LIKE HE HAD TO TAKE THE DAMN BOX! THAT DAMN RABBIT HAS A PROBLEM! DON'T BE SORE LOSERS!"

"THIS is why The Dragon Kids are CCW's best team!" Said Kari. "I swear, it's like between The Dragon Kids and the Forces and Cereal Killers, somehow The DRAGON KIDS act the most grown up!"

Trix Rabbit, holding that serrated spoon in his hand, SNARLS in the face of Calvin. "YOU WANT TO TREAT ME LIKE A FOOL!? I'M THE DAMNED TRIX RABBIT, I OWN YOUR SATURDAY MORNINGS!" And The Rabbit raises his spoon and JABS IT...

...INTO HOBBES'S HEAD! And with that, HE RIPS OPEN THE TIGER'S HEAD AND SNEDS STUFFING FLYING AROUND THE RING SIDE!

"THOSE GRUESOME SONS OF BITCHES!: JR screamed. "I KNOW ZERO KAZAMA ENCOURAGES THIS! I KNOW HE DOES! HE ENCOURAGES EVERY DEPLORABLE ACTION THESE MONSTERS DO! SOMEBODY OUGHT TO SEND HIM UP A CREEK FOR THIS!"

"JR, calm down! You'll get your blood pressure up too high!" Batista exclaimed.

"Well I'm SORRY, but ENOUGH is ENOUGH!" Jim Ross exclaimed. "Somebody ought to send that man a message about this ridiculousness!"

A green orb surrounds TR & TT, its source coming from Jon Stewart of The Green Lanterns. Jon carries them off to the back to be punished by the showrunners, and some medics have to come out to tend to Hobbes. Calvin looks after his friend, who has stuffing still spilling out of his forehead. But when these medics can't handle it, they send in their special division...

...the _SEWING CLUB._

A group of older women and a few men are being carried down the ramp via cart as the timer begins again. They are all equipped with needles and orange & black thread, ready to go to work on the tiger.

"Only three times in its fourty-five year existence has this group ever been needed." JR said. "The Winnie the Pooh incident in 1988 and the Jack Skellington conundrum of 1996."

"This is a REALLY serious issue." Said Kari in a somber tone.

"That WAS a bit far." Batista said. "I mean...that may have been too much for the children watching at home..."

Calvin gets on the cart with a dazed Hobbes, still leaking stuffing from his head. Two old ladies raise the "Too Sweet" hand-sign, and they proclaim, "STITCH ONE PEARL TWO SWEET!" before they ride up the ramp like the wild men and women they are...all of them going 5 miles per hour.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 _ **We Bought Too Many Games!**_

 _ **Now We Gotta Play Them All...**_

 _ **So All Aboard the Steam Train!**_

"And now PROGRESS's team...and CURRENT WWE/WCW Toon World Tag Team Champions and former PROGRESS World Tag Team Champions!" JR said as that intro transitioned into "Ain't No Make Believe" by Jim Johnston.

 ** _Now listen!_**

 ** _This ain't no make believe_**

 ** _Come on!_**

 ** _Open your eyes and see_**

 ** _Now get up!_**

 ** _Get up and follow me_**

 ** _'Cause I'm gonna show you what your_**

 ** _future will be_**

 **#24: The Team Formerly Known as "Steam Train"/The Game Grumps (PROGRESS)**

Danny & Ross come out, with Danny wearing a large fur coat (and some furry tights) while Ross came out with a fedora...before both teams saw The Cereal Killers getting escorted out of the building. They looked at one another, then shrugged...and proceeded to laugh at The Cereal Killers...and then wiped their tears before heading back down the ramp.

"The Game Grumps getting a good laugh before they go to wrestle." Said JR. "The Grumps, especially these two, already one of the top tag teams in the business. Of course you wouldn't know that if you only watched FWF...of course they were cheated there, so your mileage STILL may vary."

The Tag Champs slide into the ring, getting into it with Natsu & Grey due to their statuses as tag champions.

(*SKIP*)

As the timer goes down once more...the crowd begins cheering again while counting. Meanwhile, Kevin Levin is trying to eliminate Grey. Muscle Man joins in with trying to push him over. Meanwhile, Danny and Ross (who were put down by Levin and Muscle Man before they went for The CEW Tag Champions) saw this and pounded fists. They snuck over to the scene at the ropes and grabbed their legs before pushing upwards! Muscle Man, the shorter of the duo, gets sent OVER the ropes over Grey!

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

 _ **You're playing the saint**_

 _ **Just playing the saint**_

 _ **Just playing the saint**_

 _ **You can't judge me**_

And The Grumps beat their chests (and Team Natsu breathes a sigh of relief)! Natsu ATTACKS Danny, and Ross is the lone man to try and go fro a big elimination by taking out Grey. The Tag Champ runs the ropes...and he comes back at Grey BUT GETS A HARD KNEE TO THE FACE THAT KNOCKS HIM FOR A LOOP!

"That awareness brought forth by Grey Fulbuster allows him to save his team's chances in the match. But the Grumps' chances may die right here." Said JR.

Ross leans on the ropes as Grey grabs his head and begins pulling him over the ropes _WHEN THE NEXT TEAM COMING INTO THE MATCH COME INTO THE RING AND KNOCK BOTH TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OFF THE APRON!_

 _"CEW! WWE! THEIR TAG CHAMPIONS ELIMINATED BY THE FWE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Jim Ross exclaimed._

 **#25: The Trinity (FWE)**

Vlad & Emao III back up from the ropes, shrugging while looking at their handiwork. They HANDILY eliminated two sets of champions, and Vlad declares, "WE ARE THE ONLY TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS WHO DESERVED TO BECOME BEST OF THE BEST, SO IT WAS ORDAINED! THE FORCES OF NATURE WILL BE NOTHING BUT A HAPPY MEMORY ONCE WE ARE DONE!"

"Quite the...humble team." Kari said. "Another group of religious freaks...so how many is that now?"

"Trust me, there's...a lot more crazy I've seen up close with these two." Said JR.

(*SKIP*)

Joseph managed to survive for this long by himself, mostly by being lowkey but going out when he needed to fight the most. He was not a man who ran into battle without a plan. But he survived this long by himself...he felt he could keep going. The Saints would make it hard for him, thought, by double teaming him.

The House of Severence were trying to throw Wally Beetles over. But Beetles gets assistance from his buddy Hoagie, who grabs Taichi and THROWS him with a Belly to Back Takedown.

The Saints then run over to the HoS, fighting them and trying to throw Noah over the ropes. AND NOAH GOES OVER WITH A DROPKICK FROM RATCHET!

...But Noah lands on the apron, holding his back. Still safe for now. And Hoagie looks to the stage alongside Wally. The counter was going down once more...

"And the FINAL competitor to join the five teams in the ring." JR said. "I believe this is a GPW team...so I'm very happy to see who's coming into the ring."

"I THINK they said former Tag Champs." Said Batista. "So yeah...I'm VERY VERY excited. GPW about to take this one after WILDFIRE blew The Women's Rumble. Time for Blizzard to see if they can handle this."

"Yeah right. I hear it's a Wildfire team anyway." Snob chimed in.

"NOT YOUR MATCH, BRAD!" Batista growled.

"Let's not have brand warfare here, okay guys?" Asked Kari.

Hoagie & Wally look out the ring...

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

"WHO IS...the FINAL team?" JR asked.

"Come ooon out!" Exclaimed Kari.

 **BUUUZZ!**

...

...

...

Hoagie & Wally watch as a GPW symbol came up on The TitanTron...

...

... _And "Hit the Road" plays to a MASSIVE POP from the crowd!_

 _"WHAT?" JR yelped. "THEM!? WHEN DID WE EVER SIGN THEM TO GPW!?"_

 _"GEEEH! THEY WERE FORMER TAG CHAMPS!" Exclaimed Kari squealed. "LUCIUS LYON SIGNED US UP A GOOD ONE!"_

 _"THEY'RE PROPERTY OF BLIZZARD! WE ALREADY CLAIM THEM! NO LATE CALLS!" Batista yelled. "FORMER UCA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPS GANG WAY!"_

Danny, a fan of point & click games of old, points to the stage with a widened mouth while shaking Ross.

 **#26: Sam & Max (GPW) (...?)**

Sam and Max walk onstage, looking around the arena that is giving them a major "Welcome Back" chant.

Crowd: WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!

They seem very disappointed (Max: Where'd those Blake guys go?), but soon begin observing the wanton destruction in the ring (as some of the teams such as Sector V and Joseph Joestar watch with shock). This whets Max's appetite.

"Hey Sam, can we GRUESOMELY decimate these guys and ruin somebody's dreams?" Asked Max.

Sam took his hat of and scratched his head. "Well now that we're here...can't think of a reason not to!"

And so with that, the two run down the ramp to join the fray! And Hoagie and Wally were dead in the middle with no opponents. The veterans decide to take on the incoming veterans HEAD ON!

"And Sector V decide THEY'LL be Sam & Max's opponents!" JR said. "Six teams in the ring! We're close to the final four!"

Max hops on the ropes once he gets to the apron, and CROSSBODIES Hoagie as Wally runs away. Hoagie CATCHES Max, and then GETS A HUGE CLOTHESLINE FROM SAM! The big dog Sam gets Dropkicked to the ropes by Wallaby, and then Wally Shoot Kicks Sam before trying to pick him up. Sam may be a tad too heavy though. He IS a big dog. Sam puts his weight down, and THEN HOAGIE ROLLS INTO SAM WITH A SHOULDER BLOCK! Wally turns around and grabs Max. He lifts him up onto his shoulders with a Double Underhook lift while Hoagie trues to lift Sam over the ropes. Max, though, counters the Tigerbomb with a Headscissors that sends him crashing into Hoagie! And Gilligan falls down, holding his side. Max then looks at Sam, and then sees everyone else busy fighting others.

"Sam, I'm not feeling loved..." Max said as the crowd chanted their names repeatedly. "...Thinking we should spice it up..."

And with that, Sam picks up the chair that Jason left in the ring and hands it to Max. "Knock yourself out, little buddy. I'll do some lifty stuff over here for clues."

And with that, Sam runs over and BODY SPLASHES into The Trinity as they beat up on Joseph in the far left corner! And Max...well he twitched happily while grinning. His hands were shaking...and when Jak turns around to see this sight, he freezes up...

...BEFORE GETTING BELTED BY THE STEEL CHAIR OVER THE HEAD! And then Max runs and SLAMS it over Ratchet! And then Taichi turns around and gets a steel chair to the dome while Noah gets one to the back! And then he SLAMS it over Joseph! And then Hoagie gets a steel chair! And then WALLY gets a steel chair! VLAD gets a steel chair! EMAO gets a steel chair!

"THAT LITTLE GENOCIDAL RABBIT JUST DENTED UP A CHAIR WITH THE SKULLS OF ABOUT FIVE TEAMS!" Exclaimed JR. "GOOD LORD!"

"The tag team duo that ruled UCA in the 90s putting each tag team down on the ground!" Exclaimed Kari. "The ring is LITTERED with bodies! And Max...he puts the chair down now...for some reason..."

"Hey Sam...think we can do that thing we used to do?" Max asked him.

Sam...well he shrugs and picks up Wally. "Sure. Hey little buddy, mind helping us out with something?" Sam asked Numbuh 4 as he lifted him with an Electric Chair Drop.

"Well I don't think Wally had much of a choice!" Exclaimed JR. "Max heading to the top of the corner for a BIG MOVE!"

Max, top of the near left corner, looks down at Wally pleading for Max to not jump...

...but then Wally shrugs, knowing he's about to go down. And then sticks his tongue out at Max.

"Now that isn't sanitary." Sam said flatly AS MAX DIVES AND MAKES HIM HIT THE ROAD (Doomsday Bulldog)!

"BULLDOG OFF THE TOP, THEIR HIT THE ROAD TECHNIQUE!" Exclaimed JR. "Wally RESIGNING to his fate, and I think that was the best option he could do: mock the duo as he went down!"

Hoagie gets up now, and Sam picks him up and DUMPS him over the top rope!

"And Hoagie P. Gilligan is OUT!" Kari said. "The former Cartoon World Heavyweight Champ Wally...OUT!"

"And this crowd is LOUD for Sam & Max!" Exclaimed JR. "Listen to this frenzy as the crowd BELTS out a tune!"

After the singing, the crowd chants, "SAM & MAX! SAM & MAX! SAM & MAX!" And Max leans on the ropes and listens to the crowd...and it was at this moment...when Max said, "Hey you know, we can win this...WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS!"

The excited rabbit yanked his friend around while hopping excitedly. "Yes I guess we can...may as well, right?" Sam said with a grin while winking to Max.

"And I think they're not just in it for the cheap pop!" Kari said. "THEY'RE IN IT TO WIN IT!"

"OH YEAH!:" Jim Ross marked.

"SAM AND MAX! SAM AND MAX!" Exclaimed the crowd as Sam hopped on the ropes and listened to them.

"You ready buddy?" Sam asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Max screamed.

"HERE WE GO WITH THE FINAL FIVE!" Kari cheered **_AS NOAH MAXWELL JUST FLIPS MAX OVER THE ROPES AND MAKES HIM DO A 450 ONTO THE FLOOR! "NO!"_**

 ** _"DAMN THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WASTING TIME!" Batista groaned._**

 ** _"GPW'S SUPPOSED REPRESENTATIVES OUT OF THE MATCH, AND THIS CROWD IS THROWING FIRE DOWN AT THE FIREBRAND, NOAH MAXWELL!" Exclaimed JR._**

 ** _Crowd; YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"_**

Noah exclaims, "THEY'RE JUST A CHEAP ONE OFF RETURN! DON'T TAKE IT SO SERIOUSLY! F*censored* 'EM!"

"Well the crowd OBVIOUSLY vocal about THAT ONE..." JR said. "House of Severence public enemy number ONE right now to these fans."

"But they do NOT care." Said Kari. "The Joker said a win for The Hand is a win for The House of Severence...something tells me that may be a mutual thing the other way around. And I do not want to see a smiling HABIT alongside a smiling Joker."

The teams notice now...

...they're the only teams left. And they all regroup in a corner...

"But folks, let's all focus on the fact that while Sam & Max are NOT here...this IS The Final Four." JR said. "The moment we've all been waiting for..."

In the far left corner stood Joseph Joestar. He survived by picking his spots and choosing when to move and when to stay close tot he ground. He helped eliminate The Forces of Nature...and Joseph was eager to fight for his teammate, despite being the obvious underdog right now. The former NJPW Japanimation Tag Team Champion crouches...surveying the three other teams he is going to have to fight. He needed to fight and win for his fallen teammate and to promote DFW as a whole.

In the far right corner stood The House of Severence. Fatchna & Sally was for display. But they called their shot right here...THIS was for all the marbles. The House of Severence needed to be a name EVERYONE knew and feared. They needed to leave with something tonight.

In the near right corner stood The Trinity. Emao III & Vlad were The FWE Tag Team Champions, and as such felt they were the best tag team champions in the business...and they helped to back up the claim by eliminating two tag team champions. They wanted to prove to EVERYONE that on the tag team totem pole, ther eis only ONE team...and it was ordained from above to be THEM.

And in the near left corner stood The Sony Saints. Sly Cooper has his numerous accolades. He got on The Final Clash card. They weren't even featured. They needed this win to elevate themselves back out of obscurity. And to add to the great night Sony was having, and to stick it to Radec and his Sony betrayers.. The Saints were trying to win to also add onto UCA's ULTRA successful night at The FWAs. They had several things to fight for...themselves...Sony...and UCA.

"The final four of The Trinity, Hamon Beat, The Sony Saints, and The House of Severence!" JR said. "We have gone on a BUMPY RIDE with this match! Teams have come and gone! But now we have FOUR LEFT! SEVEN PEIOPLE LEFT! WHO IS WALKING OUT AS THE BEST OF THE BEST TONIGHT?"

The teams look around, with no one making a move at all...

...

...

...

...FIRST MOVE GOES TO THE SAINTS FIGHTING SAINTS! TRINITY ATTACKING FORMER TAG TEAM CHAMPIOS!

"Vlad & Emao fighting The Saints to start off the final four!" Exclaimed JR. "And DOWN goes Emao! Jak throwing everything he's got at Emao! And now Vlad getting attacked by The Saints! But EMAO with a HUGE lift to Ratchet from behind! POWERSLAM!"

"Action moving fast over there! The House of Severence beating up on Joseph Joestar!" Exclaimed Kari.

Joseph pushes Noah off, but Taichi JUMPING KNEES him! Joseph stumbles out the corner, and Noah DUMPS Joseph over the ropes! But Joseph lands on the apron! Taichi smacks him in the face! And Noah runs the ropes and comes back TO ELBOW Joseph! But Joestar doesn't fall off the apron...

...so Noah runs this time...and he comes back AND ELBOWS JOSEPH AGAIN! Taichi kicks his legs from under him, and Joseph goes down onto his knees, holding the ropes while he tries to get up.

Joseph...once more tries to stand...GETS A DOUBLE BOOT FROM THE HOUSE OF SEVERENCE...

...

...AND JOSEPH JOESTAR FALLS OFF THE APRON...

...LANDS RIGHT ON TOP OF THE IMPALA!

"Joseph-SAVED! The Blakes Impala may have saved NUMEROUS people in this match!" Said JR. "And it looks like Noah's going out the ring!"

Going under the ropes, Noah gets on top of the car and picks up Joseph. "CAN WE GET RID OF THIS CAR ALREADY?" Noah asked- _BEFORE GETTING BACK BODY DROPPED OFF THE CAR! JOSEPH WITH SOME LIFE!_ And with a smirk, Joestar says, "Well that plan worked...now I got the clone all to myself..."

"I am starting to think this is one of the 'legendary gambles' that this guy always does." Said JR.

"Joseph's a cunning guy...but most of the time he relies on luck and predicting how people act in order to win his battles..." Kari said.

Joseph, looking over at Taichi, then points to him with one hand and points to his head with another. "NEXT...you'll say, 'I'm not a clone, I'm the REAL Taichi Yagami'."

Taichi looking angrily at Joseph, then exclaims, "I'M NOT A CLONE, I'M THE REAL TAICHI YAGAMI- _NANI!?"_

"...What the hell?" Batista deadpanned.

"...We in Japan don't understand this JoJo stuff." Said Kari. "We just love it either way."

Joseph hops off the hood and SLIDES into the ring, Taichi rushing at him. Joseph sidesteps a high knee to the jaw, and Joseph SUPERKICKS TAICHI INTO THE ROPES! Joseph backs up again and pats his knee...

...AND SUPERKICKS TAICHI YAGAMI CLEAR OVER THE ROPES!

"TAICHI GONE! TAICHI IS OUT OF THIS MATCH!" JR said. "HOUSE OF SEVERENCE IMPAIRED!"

And on the other side of the ring, Emao is on the ground. And Vlad is surrounded by Ratchet and Jak! Jak kicks the gut, and he gets Vlad in a Front Headlock. Once he lifts him up to level with Ratchet's shoulders, Ratchet grabs the legs. The crowd knows what's next, and Ratche THROWS his legs up...

...

...SOMEHOW VLAD LANDED ON HIS FEET!

"THE ATHLETICISM!" Exclaimed JR. "Say what you will, but THAT is talent! The Sony Crash (KoW's KRS-ONE) CANCELED thanks to Vlad's aerial ability!

GAMENGIRI TO JAK! Vlad sends him stumbling WHILE EMAO RUNS THE ROPES AND DELIVERS A JUMPING EUROPEAN UPPERCUT AS VLAD QUICKLY LEGSWEEPS HIM!

"AND FALL OF HEAVEN!" Exclaimed JR. "The way they win MANY a match in FWE! The Fall of Heaven precluding..."

...RATCHET sent over the ropes by The Trinity! The ONLY team with two people left in the match!

"And The Trinity with the ULTIMATE EDGE..." Said JR. "TWO PEOPLE...to Joseph's one...and Jak's one..."

Jak looks outside the ring, wide-eyed while holding his hair. This was going to be harder now than ever before. He looked up, seeing The Trinity grab him and yank him to his feet. JOSEPH JOESTAR GRABS EMAO AND BACK SUPLEXES HIM! Josph then pulls Vlad off and throws him to the ropes!

"Joseph! Saving Jak for now...which...may NOT have been a smart idea, honestly..." JR said. "But it fit into this man's heroic tendencies, so it isn't out of character..."

"He's offering an alliance...SMART idea...for now..." Batista said. "But he can't be expected to uphold it the whole rest of the match."

Vlad declares that THIS is not a match that needs to go on much longer. "We were BLESSED with this match. And unless GOD HIMSELF changes His mind, I don't think you have much of a chance..."

Emao UPPERCUTS Jak...who UPPERCUTS BACK! Emao stumbles, and then delivers a Discus Forearm! And then Jak comes back from being groggy and delivers a big Rolling Elbow to send Emao to the ropes! Joseph delivers a HUGE right to Vlad, and then sends him to the ropes! Joseph Clotheslines him over the top...but he lands back first on the apron! Vlad gets up, and Joseph BOUNCES his head off the ropes! Vlad is groggy, but he still hangs onto the ropes. Emao runs the ropes, and he comes back to Jak sidestepping the Lariat for a his own PEACEMAKER (Discus Lariat)! This sends Emao to the ropes, and Joseph runs towards him and BIG BOOTS EMAO OVER THE ROPES TO ASSIST JAK!

"And Emao, with some teamwork, us OUT!" Exclaimed JR. "This impromptu team is working out! And Joseph sees Vlad MOVING on the apron!"

Vlad is trying to get back into the ring. Not on JOSEPH'S watch. He runs to the ropes, _WHICH SENDS HIM TUMBLING OVER THEM SINCE NOAH PULLED THEM DOWN FROM THE APRON!_

 _"HAMON BEAT IS OUT! NOAH MAXWELL OUT-SMARTED THE JOESTAR!" Exclaimed Batista. "HAMON BEAT IS OUT!"_

 _"And we are DOWN TO THREE TEAMS!" Exclaimed Kari. "The HoS, The Trinity, and The Saints!"_

Vlad gets back in, and Jak runs to Noah first and TOSSES him back over the ropes with an Arm Drag! NOW he can try to eliminate him! Vlad SMASHES a foot into the gut of Jak, and then pulls Noah away before going to town on Jak! SLAM into the far left post!

"And as we look at the action in the ring, we CAN announce to you several of the awards for the Champions of the Year!" JR said. "Women's Tag Team Champions of the Year go to Team Bumblebee of CEW! The Women's Champion of the Year goes to Lightning Farron of UCA! The Tertiary Champion of the Year is going to Liu Kang of CCW! And The Secondary Champion of the Year will go to Jesse Alvarez of NCW!"

"Thank you, JR!" Kari replied sweetly.

"It's my job." Jim Ross nodded. "They will all receive their awards soon."

"Yeah, but I'm waiting to see who's taking THIS award soon!" Said Batista. "Jak kicked Noah! Noah being lifted up, JAKHAMMER coming up!"

Jak lifts him in a Vertical Suplex hold...Noah trying to find a way down...

...

...VLAD GETS HIM DOWN WITH A MID ROPE SPRINGBOARD ROUNDHOUSE TO THE HEAD OF JAK! This makes BOTH competitors fall! And Vlad picks up Jak, holding his face up to his and rubbing his own head. "...You...Eco MONGREL...do you NOT understand that it is WRITTEN? That our victory was already FORTOLD!? I CAST THEE OUT OF THIS RING!"

And with that Vlad runs Jak to the ropes-AND JAK REVERSES IT AND THROWS HIM OVER THE ROPES!

"VLAD OVER THE ROPES! VLAD OVER THE ROPES!" Exclaimed JR. "But he ISN'T going over to the floor! STILL on that apron! This man just won't QUIT!"

Vlad hanging onto the ropes STILL! Jak sees this, GRIMACING at Vlad and spinning INTO NOTHING! The Peacemaker hits nothing as Vlad slides between the legs of Jak and then grabs his neck from behind for a Sleeper! But Jak Snapmares him over AND STILL GETS A ROUNDHOUSE! Vlad sees the stumbling Jak...and he grabs him...

...

...and Vlad THROWS him over the ropes!

"Jak OUT of the match!" Exclaimed JR. "Jak is OUT-WAIT A MINUTE!"

ONE FOOT...only ONE FOOT TOUCHED THE FLOOR...

...

...JAK HANGING ON FOR DEAR LIFE! JAK TRYING TO HANG ON...

"He's SKINNING THAT CAT so much, it's HAIRLESS!" JR exclaimed.

"Can Jak even hold on?" Batista asked. "Vlad is PUNCHING the hands of Jak!"

Jak TRYING...TRYING to hold up! Vlad is ELBOWING the knuckles...

"Jak SOMEHOW surviving this onslaught on his hands!" Exclaimed JR as the crowd began to cheer VERY loud.

"The Tag Champion needs to try and- **OH GOD SPINNING HEEL KICK SENDS VLAD OVER THE TOP ROPE!" Exclaimed Kari.**

 **"CAESAR ZEPPELI! CAESAR, DESPITE THE STITCHES! DESPITE THE BANDAGES! DESPITE THE WOUNDS! HE'S RAN BACK IN AND ELIMINATED VLAD!" Shouted JR as Caesar is hunched over near the ropes!**

 **"I...I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! I THOUGHT HE COULDN'T WRESTLE ANYMORE TONIGHT!" Batista exclaimed.**

 **"HE WAS NEVER ELIMINATED, AND LORD KNOWS PEOPLE PROBABLY TRIED TO STOP HIM!" Exclaimed JR. "THE MAN FELT THE NEED TO RUN BACK IN! AND HE SCORES BY ELIMINATING THE LAST OF FWE'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"**

Crowd: LET'S GO CAESAR!/LET'S GO JAK! LET'S GO CAESAR!/LET'S GO JAK!

Caesar is VERY weak...but he still manages to SLAP Jak's knuckles! He tries to push him off the apron by making him let go! But he WON'T...he just WON'T. Jak is holding on for DEAR LIFE!

"Caesar still looking WEAK..." Batista said. "He shouldn't have came back out...he looks AWFUL!"

Jak still hangs on, and he gets on the apron. Jak gets up, and Caesar CHOPS him across the chest! And then he HEADBUTTS him! That hurts Caesar as well, but he felt the damage was enough to where it helped him as well.

"Caesar was STILL being tended to on that car!" JR said. "He NEVER left it! And when he was ready, I guess he ran across the hood and jumped back into the ring. The Blakes, SOMEHOW, influence this match throughout its entirety!"

Caesar kicks the legs of Jak, trying to eliminate him. The crowd STILL cheering for both of them. They're clearly split down the middle...

...and Caesar HOTSHOTS Jak on the ropes again! And now a Front Headlock. Zeppeli lift Jak...

...

...and Caesar FRONT SUPLEXES-JAK GETS BACK ON THE APRON! Punches to the gut! Punches to the face! Caesar is dazed again! _AND JAK TURNS IT INTO HIS OWN SUPLEX TO SEND CAESAR CLEAR OVER THE ROPES!_

 _"CAESAR SENT OVER THE ROPES! AND HE'S HOLDING ONTO JAK STILL! CAESAR SOMEHOW GOT HIS FOOT ON THE APRON! ONE FOOT ON THE APRON, ONE ON THE FLOOR!" Kari said._

 _"His left leg on that apron! He isn't out yet!" Said Batista. "HE ISN'T OUT! LOOK HE'S TRYING TO GET HIMSELF BACK ON THE APRON! HOW WEIRD IS THAT!"_

 _"ZEPPELI USING THE STRENGTH HE HAS IN ONE LEG TO TRY AND PULL HIMSELF BACK ON THE APRON!" Exclaimed JR._

Zeppeli manages to nearly get his right leg back on the apron. The Front Headlocks are still locked in on one another. Caesar _GETS HIS LEGS DROPKICKED OFF THE APRON BY NOAH! NOAH SENDS ZEPPELI OFF THE APRON, AND JAK WOULD HAVE WENT WITH HIM HAD HE NOT LET GO QUICKLY!_

 _Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _"HAMON BEAT NOW IS OFFICIALLY OUT!" JR exclaimed. "The Beat is OVER. And Noah KILLED it! Jak STILL on the apron! They're the final two! The NEXT elimination determines the winner! The House of Severence and FWF vs. The Sony Saints and UCA! JAK WITH THE FOREARM TO NOAH!"_

 _"Jak isn't going down LIKE THAT! He's been HANGING ON for AGES!" Exclaimed JR._

FOREARMS! They are the name of the game as Jak gets back in the ring and starts throwing them at Noah's face! The crowd chants, "JAK! JAK! JAK! JAK!" as he forearms Noah. He bounces off the ropes and spins-Noah ducks The Peacemaker and jumps up behind him FOR A NECKBREAKER! Jak rolls onto his knees, and Noah slides the chair from earlier towards Jak as he gets up to his knees AND A QUICK SNAP DDT, HEAD FIRST INTO THE CHAIR!

"OOH...just WRITE 'EM OFF!" Exclaimed Batista. "HoS WINS. THAT was brutal!"

"And I don't think Noah is stopping there..." Kari said as Noah is dragging a dazed Jak up.

Noah takes him to the far right corner, and he scales said corner. Inverted Front Facelock cinched in. The crowd continues chanting "JAK! JAK! JAK! JAK!"

...

...but Noah doesn't care. He shrugs and JUMPS off the corner post!

"And Noah with EXTRAODINARY CIRCUMSTANCE! His Inverted Tornado DDT-LOOK AT THAT POWER!" Jim Ross said as Noah DIDN'T go down. ...Because Jak WAS HOLDING NOAH UP...

"PURE POWER! Came from Jak's RESERVES!" Exclaimed Batista. "He's...he's ADJUSTING...ADJUSTING THE TORNADO DDT..."

Jak has the whole crowd CHEERING...

...AS HE ACTUALLY HELD NOAH UP IN THE AIR...

... _AND ACTUALLY ADJUSTED THE DDT INTO THE JAKHAMMER!_

 _"WHAT A FEAT!" JR exclaimed. "MY GOD, THAT STRENGTH!"_

Jak fell down, tired after ALL of this...his body screaming out in grogginess...

...but he COULDN'T STOP NOW...

...THE CROWD WAS CHANTING HIS NAME...

...HE HAD TO PICK UP NOAH!

"JAK RUNNING NOAH OVER TO THE ROPES!" Jim Ross shouted.

"NOAH AS LIMP AS A NOODLE!" Kari exclaimed. " _NOAH SENT- **ACK! WHAT DID NOAH DO!? I THINK HE CUT HIM!"**_

 _ **"WHAT IN THE HELL!?" JR screamed.**_

 _ **JAK HOLDING HIS FACE! NOAH...**_

 _ **...WITH A PIECE OF GLASS FROM THE IMPALA WINDSHIELD IN HIS HANDS! HIS RIGHT HAND IS BLEEDING FROM TIGHTLY HOLDING THE GLASS, BUT NOAH IGNORED THE BLOOD!**_

 _ **"HE JACKED SOME GLASS FROM THE CAR!" Batista exclaimed. "AND HE CUT JAK RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE! BUT DAMN DOES HE LOOK TIRED!"**_

 _ **"NOAH CAN BARELY MOVE!" Said JR. "HE'S STUMBLING! AND JAK IS STUMBLING AROUND, PRACTICALLY DISTRACTED BY HIS OWN CUT UP FACE!"**_

Jak removes the hands from his face, and sees just how much blood was coming from the cut! Jak turns **_AND GETS THE CHAIR THROWN RIGHT AT HIS FACE!_**

 ** _"OH LORD! THROWING THE CHAIR!" Jim Ross exclaimed. "JAK IS DAZED! JAK AGAINST THE ROPES! NOAH WITH A RUNNING HIGH KNEE TO HIS JAW!"_**

The knee sends Jak for a loop again...

...

...

...

... _ **AND HE THROWS JAK OVER THE ROPES...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...AND JAK FALLS TO THE FLOOR!**_

 _ **Crowd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **"DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN!" JR screamed his lungs, "THE HOUSE OF SEVERENCE TAKES IT IN METROPOLIS! HABIT'S LITTLE BOYS HAVE WON IT! THEY ARE THE OTHER HALF OF THE FIFTH BEST OF THE BEST!"**_

 _ **"AND IF THIS BUSINESS COULDN'T GET ANY CRAZIER...THE HOUSE OF SEVERENCE HAVE A POWER THAT, GOD FORBID, GIVES THEM THE RIGHT TO HOVER OVER EVERY PAIR OF MALE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS IN THE BUSINESS!" Kari held her head.**_

 _ **"YOU CAN LAMENT IT ALL YOU WANT, AND I WOULDN'T BLAME YOU IF YOU DID!" Exclaimed Batista. "ALL OF YOU, AND THIS AUDIENCE, CAN BOO...BUT THE HOUSE OF SEVERENCE CALLED ALL OF THEIR SHOTS TONIGHT! THEY SAID THEY HAD NO INTENTION OF WINNING THE WOMEN'S...THEY SAID IT WAS A SHOWCASE...THIS IS THE ONE THEY WERE GOING TO WIN...THEY SAID THEY'D WIN THE MEN'S...AND HOT DAMN, WERE THEY RIGHT! THEY CALLED EVERYTHING RIGHT! AND THEY GET THE RIGHT TO CALL THEMSELVES...THE BEST...OF THE BEST!"**_

The bell RINGS...but you'd NEVER be able to tell. The crowd went NUCLEAR when Jak was thrown over the top. Jak was being tended to by medics, blood pouring from his face thanks to Noah's glass...and the chair opening him even more. "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold plays under the torrent of boos. Noah chuckles, flipping the crowd off from all directions (though the camera shifts to booing crowd members as soon a she did that). Taichi grabs onto Noah next...and the fireworks going off on the stage was the ONLY thing louder than the boos.

...And with ONE MORE explosion, another banner falls next to The Social Network's...The House of Severence, Noah & Taichi, get their banner unfurled next to the likenesses of The Social Network, Doomsday, Satsuki Kiryuin, Dan Kuso, and Dekisugi Hidetoshi.

"And there it is." Said JR. "The sign that our MORBID REALITY is not fake. The possible FUTURE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS...Taichi Yagami & Noah Maxwell. One...a man tortured by his experiences...the other...well, I don't know how to describe Yagami...the child is a maniac..."

TW, mic in hand onstage, is about to ask his usual question. But Fatchna PUSHES him and snatches the mic from his hand. Sally and Masky also get onstage, and Fatchna hands the mic to Noah. Maxwell, the man who won it for The House, holds up the mic...and looks around...

...and then he looks specifically to the tag team champions. And when he sees each of them, he chuckles a bit. Off-mic, he says to them all, "You're all so f*cked. Enjoy the nightmares."

He just drops the mic after that, holding up the blue and white colored Tag Team Tax Return Briefcase. Taichi stands next to Noah, both of them staring at the tag champions that were allowed to sit in the front row. Their music plays again, and we go to commercial with our last scene being The HoS standing triumphantly together on the stage. Wherever HABIT was...he was surely proud.

 **"And we will be back with The FWAs!" The voice of Bubbles said, "With more awards and The WWT World HeaVywEIGhT tITlE maTC-"**

 _The entire screen went to static..._

 _...and then to black..._

 _..._

 _...and The Severence symbol is put onscreen for everyone to see. Of course, it's obvious who did this. Of course he was watching._

(Commercial)


	11. WWT World Heavyweight Championship Match

**"Welcome back to The FWAs, which is sponsored by Samsung Galaxy!" Bubbles exclaimed, "The preferred phone of Junkrat!"**

We come back to the audience, where Mr. TV is standing with a microphone once more. On his waist is a replica of The World Heavyweight Championship.

"Hello everyone, welcome back to the show!" He announced to everyone. "The World Champion...is a treasured part of any company. They are the TOP banana, no matter HOW they won. This moment is for the TOP GUYS in the federation...although even the ladies have gotten in on the world champion affair."

As Mr. TV says this, a slow "SAMUS! SAMUS!" chant breaks out in the audience.

"The nominees for World Champion of the Year goes to..."

 _ **World Champion of the Year:**_

 **WWT – Naruto Uzumaki**

 **TWAE – Nick Wild**

 **PCUW – Eddy**

 **NCW – Crash Bandicoot**

 **UEPW – Joe Carroll**

 **UCA – SUPER Mario**

 **CEW – Mercury Black**

 **GAIA – Tina Armstrong**

 **CWF – Kira Yagami**

 **UWE – Jason Grace**

 **AWE - Slade**

 **CCW – Ben Tennyson**

 **WWE – Dan Kuso**

 **DFW - Godot**

"And the winner is..."

Mr. TV removes his World Title belt, looking at the leather insides of it...

...and he flips the belt around to show its leather inside, revealing...

...a _red cap with an "M" on it_...

" **SUPER MARIO!** "

From the back, one could hear a man screaming at the top of his lungs...which confused the masses. But they still gave loud boos for the plumber.

Mario then walked out onto the stage, his expression stoic as he takes the FWA from Mr. TV and walks to the podium...

"...It's about time you all came to your senses. It's about time that you all recognized the GREATNESS of my title reign! Do you know how long I held that title? DO YOU? I held the UCA World Heavyweight Championship for FOUR HUNDRED AND THIRTY DAYS. 430 DAYS! OVER A YEAR! That is almost IMPOSSIBLE anymore with any title, let alone a WORLD TITLE! Yet I DID IT! I DID IT DESPITE ALL YOUR FEELINGS! WHY?! BECAUSE I'M-A THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! THE CHAMPION OF LIFE! MR. NINTENDO! AND THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME! This FWA shows that when it comes to World Championships, NO ONE carries them with the prestige more than I do! I am the GREATEST YOU ALL WILL EVER SEE! No one will ever come CLOSE to what I've-a done, the World Champion of the Year...

...but it's not enough! IT'S NOT ENOUGH! Not after what happened at Final Clash, because I should be ACCEPTING this award as WORLD CHAMPION. Or even TAG TEAM CHAMPION! NOT BELTLESS! I DESERVE A BELT! I ALWAYS DO! BUT I'VE BEEN ROBBED! ROBBED I SAY! AND THIS WILL NOT STAND! This FWA will NOT satisfy me, because the only thing that will...is GETTING MY BELT BACK! And I will address that on Flame, but for now...realize that this FWA is the beginning of me getting my title back! Of me reestablishing myself as the best! WHY?! BECAUSE I'M-A SUPER MAAARRIIIOOOOO!"

Mario then held up his FWA with an angry expression as boos rained down from the crowd before he walked off stage...

Back to the commentary table, we have Dashie, Cinema Snob, and Batista ready to call the next match...

"Does anyone see a man backflipping near the gorilla position?" Snob said. "I see the curtain moving...and some motions that look like a black guy doing flips."

"Does it matter?" Batista asked. "The next match is coming up. Stop with your fantasies."

"And the next match IS GONNA BE HYPE!" Dashie shouted. "The WORLD TITLLLLE! DUBYA-DUBYA-TEE! Naruto vs. Tommy Oliver! HAAAP!"

"The WWT World Title gets ONE last hurrah." Said The Snob. "WWT World Heavyweight Championship. He faces Tommy Oliver, The XCF legend and Power Ranger legend."

"Hey he can whup ass." Said Batista. "But can he beat Naruto? I dunno...Naruto's racked up World Titles in every company he's ever gone to save UCA. I think his star...and his legend...might be better. Although why is he in the Hall of Fame right now?"

"I dunno, but he does deserve it." Cinema Snob said...

 _ **Iki isoide shiboritotte**_

 _ **Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori**_

 _ **Zutto sou, tooku he**_

 _ **Ubaitotte tsukandatte**_

 _ **Kimi ja nai nara**_

 _ **Imi wa nai no sa**_

...as out comes The CHAMP himself, Naruto! The man who beat Danny Phantom holds his belt up to a HUGE mixed reaction from the fans...though the crowd is DEFINITELY on his side right now.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Defeator of Danny Phantom and the last man to ever hold The WWT World Heavyweight Championship!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob. "Mr. TV granted ONE MORE MATCH for this belt to be defended in. And Naruto gets one last night to hold the match."

"Naruto is a Hall of Famer now...though he's a Hall of Famer before getting a WWE Hall of Fame induction." Batista snickered. "Ha."

"He's held MANY World Titles in this business." Said Cinema Snob. "He's an ALL TIME great."

"He's also over-saturated." Batista said. "The guy is EVERYWHERE. I can't go TEN SECONDS without seeing him somewhere. Talk about RWBY being everywhere...THIS guy wrote the BOOK. Oh YAY...another Naruto World Title reign. I don't HATE the guy...just want some variety."

"Well when you're good, Dave...you're good." Snob shrugged. "You know the deal, Mr. World Champ."

"Yeah...that's true." Dave snickered.

Naruto gets on the top of the near left corner and holds his belt up high for everyone to see. "WWT! WWT!" chants break out when Naruto gets on the mat. His music dies, and he awaits his opponent...the ninja stretching his legs as he watches the stage...

Crowd: WWT! WWT!

"The crowd firmly with WWT tonight." Said Snob. "But hey...I think we are getting a big reaction for the next guy coming out..."

And indeed, when that familiar riff to "Go Go Power Rangers" begins, the crowd goes WILD!

 _ **They've got a power and a force**_

 _ **that you've never seen before.**_

 _ **They've got the ability to morph**_

 _ **and to even up the score.**_

The crowd delivers a MASSIVE POP, where everyone gets on their feet for the MMPR legend...

 ** _No one can ever take them down_**

 ** _the power lies on their side._**

...Onstage, comes the LEGEND himself. Oliver, wearing a white and green version of his normal wrestling gear, raises his right hand in the air...which brings lightning down from the rafters to CRASH into his fist! Tommy looks at his fist, then looks at Naruto in the ring with a smirk, and throws his fist forward to PUNCH the air. The MMPR Movie Remix plays for the crowd as Tommy now heads down the ramp, high-fiving as many fans a she can. Then he gives a few replica White Ranger helmets to some kids in the front row.

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers_**

 ** _Go Go Power Rangers_**

 ** _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_**

"Tommy Oliver, signed to WWE Animated thanks to the draft a while back, is representing WWE here...but make no mistake, who one represents matters NOT." Said The Snob. "He is a big legend in the...hopefully not defunct XCF."

"Yeah he's BIG..." Said Batista. "He's a great...legend, I guess...but WHY is HE fighting for the belt? This is WWT's FINAL MATCH...and it's against a guy from another company. What, did TW show bias to try and show Tommy's in WWE?"

"Nothing like THAT, Dave you paranoid freak." Said The Snob. "Naruto even expressed interest in fighting him. So what? It's a going to be a GREAT MATCH. Would it better with a WWT guy in there? Yeah. But it's too late now. No need to try and fix what isn't broken."

"Plus IT'S NINJA VERSUS RANGAAA!" Exclaimed Dashie. "SO HYPE! This is like a DREAM FIGHT!"

"It IS a dream fight." Said Snob. "Hasn't happened in ACW or XCF. TW helped set up TWO big dream fights tonight."

"I'm not saying the match will be BAD...just a WWT guy in it would be more respectful." Said Batista.

Tommy gets in the ring, going to the near right corner and leaning in it. The music dies down, leaving the only sound in the arena being the crowd chanting, "NARUTO!" "OLIVER!" "NARUTO!" "OLIVER!" The referee, (former Toon Hardcore Chanpion) Leslie Anderson, stays in the middle as the WWT Announcer begins the introductions.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall...and it is for The World Wrestling Television World Heavyweight Championship! In this corner...introducing the challenger...from Angel Grove...Tommy Oliver!"

The crowd gives a loud reaction for Tommy, who raises a fist in the air and plays to the crowd. And then he announces the next person...

"...and his opponent...in this corner...he is The WWT World Heavyweight Championship...Naruto Uzumaki!"

A HUGE reaction plays for Naruto; more mixed for Naruto, but still a majority of cheers!

"A HUGE fight, folks!" Exclaimed Dashie. "IT'S HAPPENIN'! WWT WORLD TITLE BI-"

 _"Now WAIT one patty flippin' minute! YOU AREN'T HAVING THIS MATCH WITHOUT ME!"_

 _"WHAT?" Dashie yelped as the crowd popped even LOUDER._

 _"Oh GOD!" The Snob looked around as the voice that came from backstage was VERY familiar._

 _"HAHA! YES! YES I KNOW WHO THAT IS!" Batista shouted. "WE ALL DO!"_

 _"Holy Diver" by DIO plays to a MASSIVE POP..._

 _ **Holy Diver**_

 _ **You've been down too long in the midnight sea**_

 _ **Oh what's becoming of me**_

 _ **Ride the tiger**_

 _ **You can see his stripes but you know he's clean**_

 _ **Oh don't you see what I mean**_

 _ **Gotta get away**_

 _ **Holy Diver**  
_

...AND OUT COMES THE NEW HALL OF FAMER, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS. THE CROWD'S GONE MENTAL! And Tommy and Naruto looks to the stage, watching as SpongeBob marches out with a mic!

"JUST newly minted Hall of Famer SpongeBob!" Exclaimed Snob. "He said we aren't having this without him! WWT legend! FORMER multi-time WWT World Champion!"

"You BET we aren't!" Exclaimed Batista.

The crowd, despite him being a heel in XCW, STILL gives him a huge pop! SpongeBob walks around with a mic onstage, pacing back and forth.

"Now...this...is for The WWT World Title...the FINAL MATCH of WWT...and you didn't invite ME." SBSP said. "That ALMOST hurts, Uzumaki. ALMOST...because I know one thing you like...and that's a challenge. Now if you wanna fight Spandex Jesus, I won't stop ya. But I'll be DIPPED IN TARTAR SAUCE and fed to BUBBLE BASS before you have this match without ME...the guy who MADE WWT what it is! The guy who JUST got into the Hall of Fame! And as well...the guy who YOU never faced before, Naruto."

"It's true..." Snob said. "SpongeBob and Naruto never fought in WWT, especially for that belt."

"...So come on, blondie...I asked TW, and he told me that only YOU and Mr. TV can tell me 'Yes' or 'No'. So TV...YOU TOO...I wanna know what's more important to you...a cheap one on one to fulfill some dream match nobody ever mentioned? Or...respecting our legacy by adding in the ICON of WWT?"

"What's it gonna be, Uzumaki?" Asked Batista. "You better say yes!"

And the crowd wholeheartedly agreed, with loud chants of, "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Naruto looked at Tommy, who shrugged and said it was up to Naruto. And then Naruto looked into the crowd at Mr. TV. The owner of WWT looked around, hearing the crowd cheer for the possibility of a Triple Threat. And then the boss said, "All up to you, Naruto..."

"The weight of the world on Uzumaki now..." Snob said. "Let's see what he says...but I think it's obvious what the RIGHT option is. I'd rather a riot not start here...or for some fans to start crapping on the match."

Crowd: YES! YES! YES! YES!

And so, Naruto had one choice on his mind. He made up his mind.

...He walks to the ropes, and raises his title belt in the air. And then, he shouts, "GET ON IN HERE! I'LL BEAT YOU BOTH IN THE RING, BELIEVE IT!"

"ALRIGHT!" Batista cheered along with the crowd.

"YES!" Dashie yelled. "WE GETTIN' A THREE WAY...wait hol' up, pause..."

"Was it even a SHOCK?" Snob shrugged. "The kid would fight a one-hundred story OGRE just to prove that he's strong and can beat the challenge. But still...we're getting a TRIPLE THREAT!"

SpongeBob, now sliding into the ring, walks towards the announcer and tells him to announce him up. The WWT Announcer does so proudly.

"And his other challenger...from Bikini Bottom...The ICON of WWT...SpongeBob SquarePants!"

The sponge lifts a hand in the air, popping ANOTHER loud cheer from the crowd. He lowers his hand, and the referee Leslie Anderson lifts The WWT Title in the air...

"Ladies & Gentlement, WWT's legacy ends here...so let's see it go out WITH A BANG!" Snob exclaimed. "TITLE ON THE LINE! THREE Hall of Famers in ONE match!"

"LET'S...DO...THE THANG!" Dashie said, heavily censoring himself as the bell rings!

When the bell rings, SPONGEBOB RAN AND CHOPPED TOMMY IN THE THROAT!

"And already out the gate, SpongeBob taking advantage with a HUGE chop to Tommy's THROAT!" Exclaimed The Snob.

Tommy holds his throat for a brief moment, then throws a chop at SpongeBob's head! The sea creature holds his head...body...whatever...and then throws a spinning kick! Tommy blocks that, then delivers a Roundhouse to the face! SpongeBob spins with that, using the momentum from the hit to send him around so he can throw his own kick to the head at Tommy! Naruto, seeing this exchange of strikes, runs over and Dropkicks-SpongeBob ducks and TOMMY gets hit! He is sent to the corner, and SpongeBob throws a forearm that Naruto ducks. Naruto JABS his palm into the gut of SpongeBob. And now the two engage in a fast hand to hand battle that sends them to the middle of the ring! The two are an even match, both blocking one another's strikes as fast as they can throw them.

"This is like a KARATE fight!" Exclaimed Dashie mimicked trying to throw hands like karate masters.

"And SpongeBob and Naruto, going at it one on one right now!" Said The Cinema Snob.

Tommy, though, feeling left out now that he recovered, ran forward and front flipped. Once he landed in-between Naruto and SpongeBob, he jumped into the air and SPLIT KICKED them both in their faces!

"And Tommy, not to be OUTDONE, just kicks BOTH of them down!" Exclaimed Snob.

"What a VICIOUS kick to the face for BOTH of them!" Dashie said. "They got some facial features rearranged!"

(*SKIP*)

Tommy lifts up Naruto and Irish Whips him. Uzumaki comes back, and Tommy goes down for a Back Body Drop. Naruto, though, slides across Tommy's back and lands behind Tommy! And after that, Naruto runs and leapfrogs over Tommy to deliver The Konoha Bulldog (Leapfrog into One Handed Bulldog)! He is about to go for a pin, but SpongeBob runs at hum and leaps over him. He pulls Naruto off of Tommy and Oklahoma Rolls him! 1...2-Naruto kicks out, and SpongeBob gets up. NINJA KICK (Superkick) is caught! SpongeBob wags his finger and pulls Naruto to him, grabbing the neck with his right arm! The crowd pops, but Naruto elbows SpongeBob off. The sponge stumbles off of Naruto AND GETS DROPKICKED by Tommy!

"Tommy Oliver with a NICE recovery and able to take some control away from SpongeBob, though it's NARUTO who ultimately has the most power in this match right now!" Said The Snob.

"He was TRYING for that Bikini Bottom (Rock Bottom), but Naruto fought out of it." Batista said. "Smart little bugger."

(*SKIP*)

Tommy gets to his feet, and Naruto goes for a Fireman's Carry...but Tommy escapes and slides under the ring. He gets on the apron, and SpongeBob BATTERS Naruto from behind with two forearms to send him to his knees! And then he goes to pick up Tommy from the apron-KICK TO THE HEAD! Tommy quickly dazes SquarePants with a kick to the head, and SquarePants goes to a knee. Tommy then heads off the apron to recover but he DOESN'T REACT IN TIME TO NARUTO RUNNING UP THE SQUARE, SPONGEY RAMP AGAINST THE ROPES AND FLIPPING OFF FOR A SENTON DIVE ONTO TOMMY OLIVER!

"WHAT A DIVE!: Exclaimed The Snob. "Did you see how he just used SpongeBob as a TOOL?"

"I KNOW." Said Dashie. "That was FRESH."

"SpongeBob didn't like ANY of that one bit." Said Batista as SpongeBob just crossed his arms as Naruto pumps his fists and screams, "BELIEVE IT! DATTEBAYO!" to the crowd.

(*SKIP*)

Tommy tries to stand up outside, and Naruto Irish Whips him to the barricade! Naruto runs forward, but Tommy runs a very short distance forward and catches Naruto! And he REVERSE STO into the barricade! Naruto smashes his head into the barricade, and Tommy gets up and GETS A MASSIVE DIVING HEADBUTT FROM SPONGEBOB JUMPING OFF THE TOP OF THE NEAR LEFT CORNER!

"OH GOD THE AIR AND THE DISTANCE SPONGEBOB LEAPT TO MAKE THAT DIVE!" Exclaimed The Snob. "This must be that newfangled SpongeBob people seem to find decent now!"

SpongeBob claps his hands, garnering "SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB!" chants. He has a MASSIVE amount of support, which is just how he likes it right now. And now he picks up Naruto and throws him into the ring. The sponge slides in after him, and then sits Naruto up in the near left corner. He runs the ropes after doing this, and then comes back with a BIG Face Wash to the face of Naruto! Tommy still on the outside, and SpongeBob pins Naruto! 1...2-Naruto kicks out! (Snob: His body's pretty spongey...yet he hits like a truck. That Headspring (Diving Headbutt) took barely anything out of SpongeBob). Naruto gets up slowly, but SpongeBob picks him up and puts him on his shoulders. Fireman's Carry as he goes to throw Naruto forward...

...and Naruto reversed The Tidal Wave (Wasteland) and landed on his feet in front of SpongeBob. STUNNER! SpongeBob stumbles into the ropes, and Naruto comes back with a POWERSLAM! Uzumaki tries for a pin...

ONE...

TWO...

SpongeBob kicks out, and Naruto gets up and picks SpongeBob up as well.

"The two going back and forth right now, not giving the other and INCH in this battle." Said The Snob.

"Naruto going for a Fireman's Carry as well...I think he wants The Ninja's Way (Attitude Adjustment)!" Exclaimed Batista. "Oh look at SpongeBob getting free and landing behind him!"

SpongeBob smirks now, and jumps up to SLAM him with The Bubble Burster (Jumping Reverse STO)! SpongeBob pins him!

ONE...

TWO...

Naruto kicks out!

But with that kick out, SpongeBob gets up and squeezes his edges. He needed to a big move to put Naruto down. He understood that. Naruto gets up, and he puts him in a Standing Headscissors. After he slashes his throat...wherever it begins...SpongeBob goes to lift Naruto...but the ninja doesn't budge. The champion REFUSES to go up. SpongeBob yanks up as HARD as he can, but Naruto REFUSES to go up! Instead, Naruto lifts SPONGEBOB upward! Naruto backs up, and SpongeBob grabs the ropes to make sure Naruto can't pull him down for some big move. Naruto TRYING to throw SpongeBob down! But the invertebrate JUST won't go down! Instead, Naruto has to spend time trying to pulls SpongeBob down. SO TOMMY DIVING ELBOWS SPONGEBOB'S BACK TO GET HIM OFF THE ROPES!

"OW! Right on his BACK...does...does he have a spine?" Batista asked.

"Don't ask ME..." Snob shook his head. "You think I study Bikini Bottomites."

"Yo Tommy BACK IN THIS MATCH!" Dashie exclaimed. "You see him going for Naruto? I think he want that Brachio Drop!"

His version of The Scorpion Death Drop is going to connect...as he grabs the neck of Naruto from behind! Inverted Front Headlock...

...Naruto twists out of it, still with Tommy hanging on. Now Naruto has an Inverted Front Headlock...

...

...and he LIFTS Tommy up from it, AND HAS HIM UPSIDE-DOWN FOR A BELLY TO BELLY PILEDRIVER HOLD...

"Naruto REVERSING into the THE PILEDRIVER HOLD, WE KNOW WHAT HE'S ABOUT TO TRY AND DO!" Exclaimed Snob. "He's trying to get Tommy adjusted right!"

"No time for ADJUSTMENTS, just go!" Exclaimed Dashie said.

"He's gotta hurry before SpongeBob recovers!" Exclaimed Batista.

Naruto, with Tommy finally situated properly, holds him upside-down and carries him about. He stumbles forward, holding Tommy in hand while the Ranger tries to wiggle free. Naruto stumbles backwards, and then Tommy uses that momentum to finally get himself down AND USES THE MOMENTUM FOR THE BRACHIO DROP!

"THE DDT CONNECTS! THE BRACHIO DEATH DROP CONNECTS ON NARUTO!" Exclaimed The Snob. "LEGS HOOKED BY TOMMY! NARUTO IN DIRE STRAITS!"

"The WWT World Title's about to go to some guy who never ONCE stepped foot in WWT!" Batista exclaimed. "It's a TRAGEDY!"

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

SpongeBob DROPKICKS Tommy off of Naruto! And now HE goes for the pin on Naruto!

"Hey wait, does he ACTUALLY think that will work?" Asked The Snob. "That NEVER works!"

"Hey it COULD work this time!" Batista said.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

Naruto kicks out!

"...Almost worked." Batista shrugged.

"You can continue these lies if you want." Said Cinema Snob.

SpongeBob gets up, and Tommy spins him around and grabs his neck with an arm! BLACK THUNDER (Rock Bottom)-is elbowed out of! Tommy stumbles...GRAB by SpongeBob! BIKINI BOTTOM-Tommy ELBOWS out of that one! Oliver grabs a dazed SpongeBob and does NOT go for a Falling Side Slam! Instead, he lifts him for a Suplex...and then DRAGON BACKBREAKERS (Belly to Back Suplex Backbreaker) SpongeBob!

"Backbreaker, going into the pin here!" Exclaimed Batista. "Come ooon SpongeBob!"

"That move...how does it affect an invertebrate?" Asked Brad.

"Yo stop tryin' to make sense of stuff." Said Dashie.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

SpongeBob kicks out! And Tommy looks up and shakes his head, trying to figure out how to end this. He sees Naruto, trying to stand up, and Tommy claps his hands...which prompts the crowd to do the same. Tommy sees SpongeBob also trying to stand up...who to go after? Who to get rid of first? Who was easier to pin? Probably Naruto. It was actually somewhat hard to get his arms around his neck for a Falling Side Slam. So Tommy turns to SpongeBob and ROUNDHOUSES SpongeBob down! SpongeBob falls to the mat, and now Tommy turns to Naruto and goes towards him AND GETS LIFTED UP! NINJA'S WAY RIGHT ON THE MAT! TOMMY PLANTED!

"TOMMY PLANTED WITH THE NINJA'S WAY!" Snob exclaimed. "THE ANIME PROTAGONIST WITH HIS HEROIC FIRE BLAZING...BRIGHT...AND HEROICALLY...LIKE A...FIERY HEROIC...BLAZE...OF BRIGHTNE-Naruto into the cover."

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

TH- _SPONGEBOB JUMPS ONTO THE PIN ATTEMPT TO KNOCK NARUTO OFF!_

 _"SPONGEBOB SAVING THE MATCH!" Exclaimed Batista. "The square man BARELY keeping the match alive!"_

"This match has been REALLY fast paced, the competitors just throwing EVERYTHING they have out there so early!" Exclaimed The Snob.

"These dudes tryin' to win that DUBYA DUBYA TEE GOLD!" Exclaimed Dashie. "Naruto back up though!"

And when he gets up, SpongeBob immediately grabs his head. Naruto breaks free and throws rights at the sponge's head! SpongeBob stumbles into the ropes, and Naruto Irish Whips him. He comes back, and Naruto grabs him and tries for a Belly to Belly! SpongeBob lands BEHIND Naruto, and then grabs the head to drag Naruto up onto his back! Naruto tries squirming, but SpongeBob holds onto him in a Crucifix hold...and has him RIGHT ON HIS BACK...

"I think SpongeBob wants his classic Spongy Edge!" Exclaimed Snob. "The Crucifix Powerbomb-reversed! Naruto slides back onto his feet, and now a Backslide Pin!"

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

SpongeBob managed to get out of that pin by curling his body backward to the front of Naruto. Uzumaki gets to his feet, and SpongeBob grabs him and puts him on his shoulders...

...

...TIDAL WAVE! Naruto PLANTED onto the mat! But SpongeBob KNOWS that won't do the job alone. He crouches, waiting for Naruto to get to his feet...

...the ninja stumbles...doe legged as he tries to turn around...

...when he turns around, SpongeBob finds his perfect chance to strike! BIKINI BOTTOM-pushed off. Naruto grabs him behind. And he lifts him up...PROTOBOMB! Naruto into the cover!

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

SpongeBob kicks out!

"He STILL kicks out." Said The Cinema Snob. "Reversals galore right now, with SpongeBob BARELY able to make a big move right now!"

"SpongeBob's moveset is NOT deep. The guy has a handful of moves. And he rarely changed it." Said The Snob. "Whereas Naruto and Oliver seem to have a LARGE moveset to pull moves from."

"Hey It ain't about the moveset, it's about how you deliver!" Said Batista. "And SpongeBob ALWAYS delivered a good match! And EVERY move he does is a BIG one!"

Naruto awaits SpongeBob standing up again...but now he heads to the top of the far left corner. Naruto going for another big move...

...as Tommy gets up. Tommy Oliver looks into the sky, seeing Naruto dive off the top. AND SPONGEBOB PUSHES TOMMY INTO THE RASENSHURIKEN (Diving Wheel Kick)!

"OFF THE TOP! The Rasenshuriken TO TOMMY!" Exclaimed The Snob. "Tommy getting pushed RIGHT into the kick by SpongeBob AND NOW THE SPONGE TAKES OVER FROM THERE!"

SpongeBob kicks Naruto in the gut and puts him in a Standing Headscissors! He lifts him up over his shoulder, CRUCIFIX OVER HIS HEAD...

"Naruto going for a ride, Tommy down, the Sponge using his environment to get ahead here!" Said The Snob. "His environment just happened to involve a fleshy body!"

"Is it going to connect?" Asked Batista. "IS IT?"

SpongeBob lift him HIGHER...

...

...

...

...and Naruto finds a way to slip out of the Spongy Edge and turns SpongeBob around! Naruto throws right hand after right hand after right hand before backing up-NINJA KICK-IS CAUGHT! SpongeBob SPINS Naruto around-DUCKS a Dragon Whip-GRABS the dazed Naruto _AND UZUMAKI GETS HUS NECK ARM-GRABBED AND THE BIKINI BOTTON CONNECTS ON THE MAT!_

 _"SPONGEBOB GOT ALL OF THAT BIKINI BOTTOM!" Batista shouted. "COME ON, SPONGY, COME ON!"_

 _"This dude GOT IT!" Exclaimed Dashie. "HE GOT IT! NARUTO AIN'T GETTIN' UP AFTER THREE SECONDS!"_

SpongeBob EXCITEDLY makes the pin, hooking BOTH legs! Naruto LAID OUT on the mat!

"It's TIME!" Shouted The Snob. "The Icon of WWT FINALLY reclaiming his crown!"

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THRE- _TOMMY PULLS SPONGEBOB OFF AND GRABS THE LEGS, LEAPING OVER FOR A BRIDGE PIN!_

 _ONE..._

 _..._

 _TWO..._

 _..._

SpongeBob kicks out, and he gets up _AND RUNS RIGHT INTO A VICIOUS LARIAT FROM TOMMY!_

"SpongeBob LAID OUT!" The Snob exclaimed. "Tommy getting everything he could into that Lariat!"

And now Tommy grabs a dazed SpongeBob and LIFTS HIM HIGH FOR HIS OWN FALLING SIDE SLAM, THE BLACK THUNDER! QUICK PIN ON SPONGEBOB!

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THR- _NARUTO YANKS TOMMY UP..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...And then shrugs and PULLS TOMMY IN FOR HIS OWN FALLING SIDE SLAM!_

 _"WHAT THE HELL?" Dashie yelped._

 _"NARUTO WANTED IN ON THE FUN!" Exclaimed The Snob. "And now HE'S going into the cover!"_

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

TOMMY KICKS OUT!

"SO CLOSE!" Said The Snob. "JUST can't do it like the experts, Uzumaki."

"But Naruto trying for something he DOES know." Said Batista. "SpongeBob getting picked up-OH! Thumb to the eye from Bob! He wanted his Tombstone, but damn if SpongeBob didn't just dodge a BULLET..."

The Sponge lifts Naruto onto his shoulders in an Electric Chair, walking with Naruto on his shoulders. But Uzumaki starts throwing rights and lefts at the head of SpongeBob. The sea creature eventually can't hold SpongeBob, and backs into the near right corner on accident. Naruto hops off there and still holds onto SpongeBob. He kicks him repeatedly in the head, and then rolls with SpongeBob for a Victory Roll...

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

SpongeBob gets up and grabs Naruto in a Wheelbarrow hold...

...but when lifted, Naruto turns the Wheelbarrow Slam INTO A TORNADO DDT! And so SpongeBob's head bounces off the mat and then he grabs onto the ropes to try and get up. SpongeBob needed to find a way to come back into this- _NARUTO SURPISES HIM WITH A TIGER FEINT KICK!_

 _"THAT 619 FROM NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL!?" Batista shouted. "HE'S JUST PULLING OUT MOVES FROM HIS ASS!"_

 _"I THINK HE MAY HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE IT ONCE UPON A TIME..." Said The Snob._

 _"SpongeBob looking EXTRA ROASTED right now, man! He on the mat...and Naruto going to the top of that corner..." Dashie said. "MOONSAULT BABY!"_

Naruto aims for SpongeBob, lining himself up to make sure he is ready to Moonsault- _BUT TOMMY, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, RUNS UP THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER AND LEAPS ONTO NARUTO'S SHOULDERS FOR THE ZEO RED STAR_ (Victory Star Drop), _DROPPING NARUTO OFF THE CORNER AND ONTO HIS HEAD!_

 _"AND ANOTHER OLD ONE FROM TOMMY! WE'VE SEEN HIM USE GREEN RANGER MOVES, WHITE RANGER MOVES, TURBO MOVES, AND BRACHIO MOVES, AND WE WERE HIGH TIME READY FOR A ZEO ONE!" Said Brad. "OR AT LEAST THAT FREAKING NERD LINKARA WAS..."_

 _"RIGHT ON HIS HEAD MAN! NARUTO GOT NOWHERE TO GO!" Dashie shouted._

 _"AND SPONGEBOB IS DOWN, MAN, DOWN!" Exclaimed Batista. "COVER TIME! WWT'S LEGACY ON THE LINE!"_

Tommy hooks BOTH LEGS and pins BOTH shoulders down! He looks to the sky and just holds on as TIGHT as he can! Leslie Anderson goes down to make the fateful call!

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

 **THRE-** _ **NARUTO...BARELY...GRABS...THE ROPES!**_

 _ **"OH LORD, YOU KNOW MR. TV'S HEART JUST STOPPED FOR A BRIEF SECOND..." Batista said. "I KNOW MINE DID...NARUTO, DAMMIT, DO BETTER! YOU HAVE BIG DAVE BEHIND YOU!"**_

 _ **"BIG DAVE MAY BE BEHIND NARUTO, BUT YOU CAN TELL A BIG WAVE OF DISAPPOINTMENT JUST CAME OVER TOMMY!" Said The Snob. "That man looks like he just had a sad orgasm!"**_

 _ **"Can you say that on Live TV Network TV?" Asked Dashie.**_

Tommy is pulling at his hair, WONDERING just HOW this happened. This was his biggest match in a long time. He couldn't mess up now. Though he heard the cheering crowd. Many were pulling for Naruto, MOST wanted SpongeBob...but there was a pocket for him as well. Despite everything, he knew that this was the perfect time to show that he wasn't some aging old star...but someone ready to rejuvenate his already golden career. Naruto gets up...and Tommy flips him upside-down...

...

...

...

...THE BRACHIO DEATH DROP FLIPPED AROUND AGAIN, AND NARUTO LIFTS TOMMY OFF HIS FEET FOR ANOTHER TOMBSTONE...

...

...But Tommy REFUSES to go up! Tommy actually _LIFTS NARUTO...AND HAS HIM IN HIS OWN BELLY TO BELLY PILEDRIVER HOLD!_

 _"And Naruto stole that Side Slam earlier, Tommy stealing The TOMBSTONE!" Dashie exclaimed._

 _"And Naruto STOLE THAT from The Undertaker, so apparently it's all KARMIC or something!" Batista exclaimed._

Tommy carries Naruto around, the dazed Naruto trying desperately to wiggle free. Tommy holds him as TIGHT as he can! The Tombstone ISN'T being let go...

...

...SO SPONGEBOB RUNS IN AND DROPKICKS NARUTO, SENDING HIM AND TOMMY DOWN! The surprise appearance sends Naruto rolling away. And now Tommy is trying to get up. ANOTHER gut kick from SpongeBob! The sponge is TRYING to mount a comeback now, and he lifts Tommy up!

"ANOTHER Crucifix over SpongeBob's head!" The Snob exclaimed. "He runs forward with Tommy... _SPONGY EDGE! THE RAZOR'S EDGE FINALLY CONNECTS!"_

 _"IT CONNECTS! IT CONNECTS!" Shouted Batista. "SPONGEBOB INTO THE COVER! TOMMY GETTING DROPPED, AND WE FINALLY CAN SAY WWT WINS!"_

 _ONE..._

 _..._

 _TWO..._

 _..._

 _THRE-_

 _NARUTO DRAGS HIM OFF! ANKLE LOCK ON SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB LOCKED IN AN ANKLE LOCK!_

 _"KYUUBI LOCK! HOW MANY MOVES DOES THIS GUY HAVE!?" Asked The Snob._

 _"AS MANY COMPANY'S AS HE'S IN...SURPRISED HE DON'T GOT MORE!" Exclaimed Dashie._

 _"AND SPONGEBOB SLOWLY SLIPPING OUT!" Exclaimed Batista. "COME ON, SPONGEY!"_

SBSP FINALLY slips out of the hold, and he gets up and GETS LIFTED INTO ANOTHER FIREMAN'S CARRY! Naruto holding SpongeBob as he squirms...

...

...and SquarePants escapes and GETS LIFTED UPSIDE-DOWN BY NARUTO...BELLY TO BELLY PILEDRIVER...

...

...

...and SpongeBob slips out of THAT, doing his homework on Uzumaki! SpongeBob HEADBUTTS Naruto away, and he runs, bouncing off the ropes, and then comes back-Naruto ducks under The Clothesline and grabs SpongeBob by the waist! He pushes him to the ropes, and then rolls backwards, holding SpongeBob-AND SPONGEBOB COUNTERS THE NINE-TAILS DESTROYER (Chaos Theory) WITH A VICTORY ROLL PIN!

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THRE-

Naruto breaks free, and then gets up! SpongeBob gets up for ANOTHER Fireman's Carry. But unlike the previous one, he actually SPINS SpongeBob off his shoulders-BUT THE F5 DOESN'T CONNECT! SpongeBob lands on his feet with a Front Headlock! SpongeBob holds onto his head until SpongeBob pushes him to the ropes!

"Even his old NCW move won't work here!" Exclaimed The Snob.

"SpongeBob READ NARUTO'S BOOK in an effort to KNOW what he is getting into!" Exclaimed Batista.

SpongeBob comes back off the rebound-CAUGHT for a Spinning Side Slam-SPONGEBOB COUNTERS THE NINE-TAIL PLUNGE WITH A REVERSE STO!

"NOTHING!" Cinema Snob shouted. "Absolutely NOTHING! SpongeBob has a counter for EVERY MOVE! His CWF moves, his ACW moves, his UCA moves, his WWE moves, does he HAVE anymore?"

"He's going to need to find some ones out of his old book SOON!" Exclaimed Batista. "SpongeBob's got EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF MOMENTUM right now!"

SpongeBob, stalking Naruto as he tries to get up...Naruto stumbling...

...and TOMMY SWIVELS FROM BEHIND AND KICKS HIS GUT!

"Tommy BACK in the match! Tommy back in the match!" Exclaimed The Cinema Snob.

And Oliver, Double Underhook...SPONGEBOB THROWS TOMMY OVER HIS HEAD! The White Tiger Bomb (Sitout Tigerbomb) is a no go! But Tommy lands on his feet behind SpongeBob and he grabs the head! NECKBREAKER! Tommy downs SpongeBob- _SUPERKICK! NINJA KICK TO THE DOME OF TOMMY!_

 _"THE SUPERKICK DECKS TOMMY!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob. "SUPERKICK SENDS HIM STUMBLING DOWN!"_

 _And SpongeBob is barely up...on his knees-SUPERKICK TO SPONGEBOB AS WELL! Laying him out while Tommy ATTEMPTS to get to his knee..._

 _...and yet he gets yanked up by Naruto, going on his shoulders..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...and he runs AND DROPS HIM WITH THE CURSED SEAL_ (Over the Shoulder Piledriver)!

"CURSED SEAL! THE ONE MOVE HE NEVER TRIED, STRAIGHT FROM HIS WWT PLAYBOOK!" Exclaimed The Snob. "HIS OLDEST MANUEVER AND ONE OF HIS NEWEST! NARUTO GOES DOWN AND PINS TOMMY!"

"PINNING OLIVER, THE HALL OF FAMER ON THE HALL OF FAMER WHILE THE HALL OF FAMER IS LAID OUT!" Said Batista. "BUT IS IT ENOUGH TO PUT DOWN TOMMY FOR GOOD?"

 _ONE..._

 _..._

 _TWO..._

 _..._

 ** _THREE!_**

 _"IT IS!"_ Shouted Batista as the bell rings. "He WINS IT! Poor SpongeBob though..."

"SpongeBob should be PROUD he got to take part in a fast paced and overall fun match like this!" Exclaimed The Cinema Snob.

"It was HAP!" Exclaimed Dashie. "My man TOMMY ain't no JOKE though. He was close to winning that belt a few times!"

"Haruka Kanata" plays in the speakers, and Naruto sit up while holding his head. A loud, mixed reaction is heard for him. Many wanted SpongeBob to regain the belts. But they were at least happy WWT kept the belts. And The WWT Announcer finally tells everyone...

"Here is your winner...and STILL your WWT World Heavyweight Champion...Naruto Uzumaki!"

...while Naruto is handed the belt. He takes a good look at it, kissing his belt before raising it in the air.

"It was MOVE after MOVE after MOVE..." Said The Cinema Snob. "NO rest for the weary!"

"But there's some rest time now!" Said Dashie. "And now them WWT dudes can finally put it all to rest!"

"Yeah, the legacy of the company PRESERVED with one final match." Snob said.

Tommy, now up, sees Naruto holding the belt. He looks down, visibly upset about losing for a moment. But then Tommy gets up and says to Naruto, "Great match man." Naruto, of course, takes the gratitude and shakes Tommy's hand. As for SpongeBob, who was almost distraught with the idea of him never holding that belt again, just stared into space with a look of shock. He sighed forlornly, looking down now to hide his own face. Knowing SpongeBob, he would probably break down and cry in front of a massive amount of people right now. But thankfully, he kept it under control. And then, Naruto offered a handshake. The legend to legend shake...

...SpongeBob, though, just stared at the hand. He wasn't sure HOW to take it for now...

...but _that infamous guitar riff of the lurking monster was one thing he DID know how to react to...he got RIGHT up and stood next to Naruto..._

 _"Oh LORD, LUTHOR..." The Snob groaned. "No not NOW. Not The WWT Title!"_

 _"We're FINALLY getting the cash in!" Exclaimed Batista. "Naruto WON'T be the last WWT Champion! The legacy will belong to DOOMSDAY..."_

 _"There ain't a POINT! He can't DEFEND IT..." Said Dashie. "UNLESS HE WANTS THAT SWEET SWEET ACW BELT...! BEOWULF VERSUS DOOMSDAY INSTEAD! COULD HE CASH IN FOR BOTH BELTS!?"_

Naruto stands up...and then gets to a knee out of exhaustion. Luthor walks out with The GitF Briefcase, patting it while holding a mic in hand. The music ends, and Luthor speaks into the mic. He sees SpongeBob standing alongside Naruto, NOT willing to see the belt go to Doomsday. And Tommy stays in the ring as well. He apparently also doesn't want Doomsday or Luthor having a win here.

"It seems the trio of the old, overrated, and ornery want to defend that WWT Title Belt with their lives." Luthor said. "Or perhaps it is The ACW Title I...ahem...Doomsday wants. Surely there is nothing that the two little children running that side show could do if Doomsday wanted to make Summer Wars''s main event a Triple Threat. If Doomsday WANTS IT...he get sit. There are no rebuttals nor other questions to ask. You cannot plead nor beg for mercy. Doomsday shows none."

The crowd boos the business man (who probably, as said before, funds this arena), and the three legends in the ring stand steadfast. Luthor chuckles while pacing onstage.

"LUCKILY for you...I do not think Summer Wars is worth my Doomsday...and I do not think a dead title, representing a dead company, is worth Doomsday either." He said, garnering even more boos for his blatant disrespect for two companies. It is simply the look of nervousness that I enjoy on your faces. If Doomsday wanted your belt...he'd be on you right now. And I wouldn't even need to talk-"

 ** _DOOMSDAY, IN THE CROWD, JUST GRABS MATT ISHIDA BY HIS NECK!_**

 ** _"OH LORD DOOMSDAY! DOOMSDAY IN THE CROWD!" Snob shouted, "HE'S GOT ISHIDA BY HIS NECK! MATT ISHIDA, THE UCA WORLD CHAMPION! I THINK HE'S MADE HIS CHOICE!"_**

 ** _CHOKESLAM TO MATT IN THE CROWD! SENDING HIM BACK FIRST INTO HIS CHAIR!_**

 ** _"SOMEBODY GET UP THERE BEFORE HE HARMS SOMEBODY!" Exclaimed Jim Ross, chiming back in, yells._**

Before Doomsday did ANYTHING else, Justice League members ran in and began restraining Doomsday. Though Luthor, smirking onstage, just begins walking to the back. Doomsday didn't even do anything else. He actually complied with leaving. Which meant that not even MATT was his target.

"Matthew...poor Matthew..." Said Luthor said while shaking his head. "I truly hope your reign on the top is more peaceful than that. You and the rest of your...roster mates...better watch your backs...and I don't mean UCA roster mates...not even UCA has what I want for Doomsday. Have a good night."

Luthor eyes two OTHER world champions...who are also in WWE/WCW...in Ben, Dan, and Naruto. And he finally makes his way to the back while SpongeBob helps Naruto up. It took a stressful moment, but SpongeBob did show he was willing to defend The WWT Championship and its holder, no matter who it was. SpongeBob pats Naruto on the shoulder, and then looks to the stage while Luthor walked to the back.

"Lex Luthor is a slithering, conniving snake." Kari said. "And that's me being nice. He's got some vendetta against WWE people now. And I guess he's sending Doomsday after them...after us..." She gulped, looking around nervously.

"Well...we know who he's targeting. It SEEMS he wants WWE guys who are World Champions. And after Naruto and Matt are two very special individuals who haven't been targeted yet." Said Batista. "Dan and Ben better form a DEFENSE PACT real quick. Tai Kamiya better put a shield around his crippled ass too."

"TW asked for Dan and Ben to accompany Team NXT and Team 5BW respectively to the ring." Said JR. "That happens after the NEXT match, though. And we hope they can survive the night...but we ALSO hope this guy can survive the next few minutes..."

Backstage, Chris House is carrying a large sack. His sack is the sack that he hopes gets him what is most likely an impossible victory. But to Chris, it was VERY possible. The Hand watch as he walks out of the area they were standing in. And even Joker and Harley give him a nod on his way out.

"Next, ladies & gents...The Murder in Metropolis." Said Jim Ross. "Chris House...takes on Broly. We ask that you cover children's eyes or send them out the room for this one. It may get graphic."

(Commercial)


	12. Chris House vs Broly

**"Welcome back to The FWAs, sponsored by The Powerpuff Girls on Cartoon Network!" The voice of Bubbles exclaimed before cracking, " _Why didn't they ask me to join...?"_**

"Ladies & Gentlemen, The Tag Team Champions of the Year were delayed thanks to a tie." Said JR. "So unfortunately we couldn't hand them out just yet. But the tie has been solved, and we can SAFELY say that The DRAGON KIDS are the winners of Tag Team Champions of the Year."

"We ALSO went to HAND THEM those awards..." Batista said. "But interns...found something else..."

Interns are standing with The Dragon Kids, who were just given the FWAs for Tag Team Champions of the Year...yet said award trophies weren't the normal ones. They were spray-painted green and are more tiny statues of a middle finger. The Dragon Kids were basically given green middle fingers by the interns.

"...GEE...sounds like the work of a couple of upset Duos Champions." Said JR. "Miss Kamiya...do you know anything about this?"

Kari could be heard snickering on the mic, trying to stifle her laughter. "What? Nooo...why would I?"

"...It's 2001 all over again." Jim Ross lamented.

In the ring, The WWT Announcer stood in the center with a microphone in hand. He looks around, staring into the crowd. And the bell rings, signaling a beginning of an end.

"The following is an EXTREME RULES MATCH...and it is scheduled for one-fall." Said The Announcer, bringing the crowd to a loud, "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" chant.

"We gotta shift our attention from the goofy to the serious...the deadly serious." JR said. "Chris House CHALLENGED this man...WILLINGLY...because he thinks he can beat him. If that isn't the absolute CRAZIEST thing you've ever heard."

'What nutcase actually WANTS a Broly fight?" Asked Batista. "I'll tell you which one...Chris House. And of course you know after earlier tonight, Chris isn't going to be well loved by a majority. It's...weird. People LIKED him and some thought he was screwed out of an FWA. But after that Storm girl got her brains scrambled...eeeh."

"Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays in the PA, getting a loud reaction of boos from the crowd. The did NOT have a favorable opinion of Chris. The man comes out, his head held down while his has a hoodie on over it. He's just carrying his sack of weapons down the ramp as the The WWT Announcer proclaims who this dead man walking is.

"Coming to the ring first...from Lemon Brook...he is Christopher House!"

 _ **Can you remember, remember my name?**_

 _ **As I flow through your life**_

 _ **A thousand oceans I have flown**_

 _ **And cold spirits of ice**_

 _ **All my life I am the echo of your past (echo of your past)**_

"The slow tunes of 'Perfect Strangers' fit the slow, almost ominous stroll down the ramp of a man who must be ready to die." Said Jim Ross. "Chris House is the longest reigning NCW World Champion and a former PCUW Mixed Tag Team Champion. A very good bit of history made by Chris House in the former title reign. He is in the annals of history as having one of NCW's greatest feuds with Crash Bandicoot. I guess Crash knocked him a bit too silly."

"Chris House walks through a sea of people ready to see him torn apart. And he's keeping his head held down so that he doesn't look nor pay attention to anyone right now." Said Batista. "That's a smart idea. Don't pay the crowd any mind."

"Yeah it's good for a moment. But let's face it..." Kari said. "...He's facing Broly. Only THREE PEOPLE have ever pinned Broly. Ted Kord...when Broly was inexperienced...The Punisher in Extreme Rules...and Charlie Brown via Dan Kuso interference...So out of THOSE THREE PEOPLE, only ONE PERSON has beaten a FULLY EXPERIENCED Broly. Chris is literally walking in with a 99.99% chance of a brutal beatdown. And that's Broly being nice..."

"It's POSSIBLE." Said Batista. "If he has a plan. IF HE HAS A PLAN...then MAYBE...MAYBE...and it is a HUUUGE maybe...he could win."

"It's possible. In this business, NOTHING is impossible." Said JR. "Many crazy upsets have happened. 1-2-3 Kid pinning Razor Ramon...Maven pinning Undertaker...Mankind becoming WWE Champion...Daniel Bryan at WrestleMania XXX..."

"Cute JR." Batista sneered.

"But JR..." Kari said, "Scott Hall...The Rock...Batista...they aren't BROLY. As much as I hate to say it...Broly's not just a man...he isn't just a monster...he's The Legendary Super Saiyan. An UNBEATABLE LEGEND. Chris better have the world's greatest plan right now..."

Hoodie on, still, Chris keeps his head down to keep himself focused. He can't at ANY POINT let the crowd get to him. He tuned everything out. He only wanted to listen in on one thing now that his music stopped.

Crowd: BROLY'S GONNA KIIILL YOUUU! BROLY'S GONNA KIIILL YOUUU!

...He continued to listen despite the chants...

...

...

...

...that soft, gentle guitar was what he wanted to hear. The intro to one of the business's most frightening songs. Because of who it introduces...and it isn't The Sandman of ECW right now. Chris actually bobs his head when the music starts to pick up. The lights dim...and the crowd gets EXCEPTIONALLY loud...

"Here...we go." Kari said. "He ACTUALLY agreed to it."

"Let it be known...he does NOT stray from a massacre," JR said.

The guitar...the snare being lightly tapped...and now the drums started kicking in...the guitar got louder...Chris began bobbing his head to the music, head still down. He was in the zone.

"Rumor has it...Broly, when he first heard this song, wanted it as his theme." Said Jim Ross. "Nobody dared tell him it was already in use by The Sandman in ECW."

"Enter Sandman" by Metallica FINALLY kicked in at full force. The crowd began to rock to the song, looking to the stage as it was the only thing lit up.

...What nobody expected was tombstones to pop up at the sides of the stage.

"What the..." Kari looked on as tombstones began to pop up down the ramp. "This...is new."

"The tombstones...and something tells me this is a simple intimidation factor." JR said.

Each tombstone had a name...

"Yugi Mutou"

"Android 16"

"Tom & Jerry"

"Beavis & Butthead"

"Son Goku"

"Prince Vegeta"

"Vash the Stampede"

"Tommy Dreamer"

"Hercule Satan"

"Vincent Valentine"

"Dan Kuso"

And many more littered the ramp...

Of course, n the stage...there was an open plot...where Chris House's tombstone arose from...we assume...under the stage.

"And of course...Chris's plot is right there, READY to be stepped into." Said Jim Ross. "I am not as wild as Chris. I can never claim that. But if I was...I would still have a modicum of sanity. And that modicum of sanity would keep me from doing ANY of this."

"Having a modicum of sanity means you AREN'T Chris House, though." Said Batista.

"Those names are LEGENDS...and of course a TWO TIME World Champion VETERAN in Dan Kuso..." Said Kari. "And they all were BEATEN by Broly. Broly BEAT Goku for The WWE Title! But Broly just CONTINUED the beatdown on Goku...the decision was REVERSED...and he STILL continued the beatdown...and THEN they FIRED Broly on the spot! And THAT just sent Broly to ECW!"

Chris just continues bobbing his head to the beat, letting the music get him in the zone...

 _ **Say your prayers, little one**_

 _ **Don't forget, my son**_

 _ **To include everyone**_

And now, from the back, steps the man himself. The crowd pops even louder, giving Broly his first positive crowd reaction since...his debut, most likely. The Saiyan, his long black hair showing he is simply in base form, just stares blankly into the ring. He gives Chris no reaction right now. This is the FIRST TIME Broly has ever been in front of Chris. He took a quick look at the man who wanted to face him. Chris's head still down. Chris clenched his fists while one could see his teeth gritted. Chris was ready to fight. But Broly? He was willing to spread the pageantry out a bit more. He doesn't get out a lot. So when he does, he makes it an occasion.

 ** _Tuck you in, warm within_**

 ** _Keep you free from sin_**

 ** _Till the Sandman he comes_**

"And his opponent..." The WWT Announcer said, "...Formerly from The Planet New Vegeta...he is The LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN...BROLY!"

And it is with THAT announcement...Broly smirks as he brings his arms to his sides. THAT was the signal!

"Oh NO..." Jim Ross shouted, getting out of his seat to get under the table.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" Shouted Batista. Snob and Dashie had to help Kari get down under the desk gently.

 _ **Sleep with one eye open**_

 _ **Gripping your pillow tight**_

"Haaaaaaa!" Broly's muscles began to bulge, as he looked upward. His energy began to gather while his eyes went pupils...

 ** _Exit: light_**

 ** _Enter: night_**

And Broly- _ **GETS ATTACKED WITH A BARBWIRE CROWBAR TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD...**_

 _ **...BY...CHRIS HOUSE!?**_

 ** _Take my hand_**

 ** _We're off to never never land_**

 ** _"OH GOD!" Jim Ross screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!?"_**

 ** _"CHRIS...WAIT...CHRIS JUST INTERRUPTED THE TRANSFORMATION FROM BEHIND!" Shouted Kari. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF TOEI IS THIS!?"_**

 ** _"CHRIS...CHRIS IS IN THE RING..." Said Batista. "CHRIS IS IN THE RING! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"_**

Chris WAS in the ring. They were right.

...And when he took his hood off, Chris RAYNOR began to look to the referee Pee Wee Moore and told him to have the bell rung. "ANY PLACE...THE COMPETITORS ARE OUT THERE...RING THE BELL BEFORE I RING YOU..." Pee Wee Moore put his hands up and had the bell rung, much to the crowd's consternation! Broly just BELTED his crowbar into the head of Broly!

"Well...the man KNEW he couldn't fight Broly straight up!" Jim Ross said. "I mean, it's a smart move, but make no mistakes folks...it's about as devious as you can get!"

"Hey don't put MORALITY in this." Said Batista. "This isn't ABOUT morality. It's about SURVIVAL. I said PLENTY OF TIMES...beating BROLY...is about PLANNING AROUND HIM. And you know what? KUDOS to House! For the first time EVER...someone thought to attack Broly BEHIND his back BEFORE he transformed. He got so COMFORTABLE in that entrance that he thought NO ONE would do that. Well FOR ONCE...Chris House is about to make BROLY work for a win."

"This...is all types of MESSED UP." Jim Ross said. "Chris House BEATING THE HELL out of Broly on that stage! That crowbar just being SMASHED into the head of Broly, House NOT letting up!"

"Chris...Chris actually has Broly ON HIS KNEES early on in the match!" Said Kari. "Broly trying to get up and mount an offense...Chris won't even LET HIM..."

ANOTHER crow bar to the dome! Chris sent Broly stumbling onto his knees AND ANOTHER HIT FROM THE CROWBAR! Broly STILL trying to move, albeit slower. Broly is going down the ramp as Chris just stays on him. He picks up Broly, the base form Saiyan getting ran AND DRIVEN HEAD FIRST INTO THE YUGI MUTOU TOMBSTONE PROP! Broly is just struggling to stand up right now. AND CHRIS SLAMS HIS CROWBAR INTO THE HEAD OF BROLY, SANDWICHING THE SKULL BETWEEN METAL AND STONE! Broly goes back down, holding his now bleeding head. In barely the first couple of minutes, Broly has been busted OPEN...by CHRIS HOUSE. The crowd is APOPLECTIC. They do NOT KNOW what to make of this. For YEARS, they were used to Broly squashed...or maybe Broly dominating first before a quick hero comeback. But not ONCE...since maybe Broly's NWA/WCW debut...was Broly ever DOMINATED early on. This wasn't The Legendary Super Saiyan. But it was Broly.

"I'M ABOUT TO BEAT HIM IN RECORD TIME, PUNISHER!" Chris screamed, measuring Broly as he tries to stand up.

"Chris House set out to beat three of ECW's Blood & Ink Division's all time greats...Yugi Mutou, The Punisher, and Broly." Said JR. "He lost to Yugi in a Fatal Fourway...beat Punisher one on one...and...I can't believe it...he may beat BROLY..."

"He isn't beating The LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN..." Said Kari.

"He's beating BROLY." Said Batista. "No one EVER SAID he needed to be transformed. Broly can't go in that ring WITHOUT that form it seems. OOOH...says something about HIM, huh?"

"Broly hasn't wrestled a match in his base form SINCE his NWA years." Said JR. "Chris House taking FULL advantage of this. Broly is VULNERABLE. BROLY IS SUSCEPTIBLE TO WHATEVER CHRIS HIS GOING FOR NOW!"

 _ **CARBON FOOTPRINT, SMASHING BROLY'S HEAD THROUGH THE PUNISHER'S TOMBSTONE! BROLY LAID OUT...KO'D...BLEEDING FROM THE FRONT OF HIS HEAD AND THE BACK...**_

 _ **...AND CHRIS HOUSE HOOKS BOTH LEGS ON THE MAT! MOORE RUSHING UP THE RAMP TO MAKE THE CALL!**_

 _ **...NO...CHRIS HOUSE RELEASES THAT PIN...**_

 _ **...HE ACTUALLY LIFTS UP THIS LIGHTER BROLY, SUPLEXING HIM UPWARD...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **... AND PLANTING HIM ONTO THE ROCKY REMAINS OF THE TOMBSTONE WITH THE HELLEVATOR, HIS VERTICAL SUPLEX SIDE SLAM! BROLY LAID OUT ON THE RAMP, AND CHRIS HOUSE WITH HIS ADDED INSURANCE! HE GOES INTO THE PIN ON BROLY!**_

 _ **"BAH GAWD! BROLY'S NOT RESPONDING!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "BROLY'S UNMOVING! MOORE RUSHED UP THE RAMP AS FAST AS HE COULD! TRICKERY! BARBWIRE CROWBAR! CARBON FOOTPRINT THROUGH THE TOMBSTONE! HELLEVATOR! CHRIS HOUSE LITERALLY SPARED NO EXPENSE...EVERYTHING HE COULD THROW AT BROLY IN UNDER THREE MINUTES, HE JUST THREW IT! BROLY DOWN AND THE REF COUNTS..."**_

 _ **"IS...IS THIS...THIS ISN'T HAPPENING..." Kari was in SHOCK. "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"**_

 _ **"YOU BET YOUR LITTLE ASS IT IS..." Even BATISTA was shocked. "BROLY OUT...CHRIS WITH BOTH LEGS HOOKED!"**_

 _ **PEEWEE MOORE COUNTS...**_

 _ **Chris: YOU BEAT MY THREE MINUTE CHALLENGE, BROLY!?**_

 _ **ONE...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **TWO...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **THRE-**_

 _ **BROLY KICKS OUT...! WITH BARELY ANY POWER IN IT, HE SOMEHOW FOUND A WAY TO KICK OUT!**_

"OH GOD..." Jim Ross was SHOCKED. "He STILL kicked out...there is LIFE in that broken body! Broly being made House's CHEW TOY! And House looks PISSED OFF!"

Chris is SCREAMING at Moore for the count, telling him he should have been on the ramp MUCH faster than that. He just SCREAMED at the top of his lungs at Moore, PUSHING him...then getting pushed BACK by Moore and telling Chris he shouldn't blame it on the referee. Chris, getting even madder, was close to strangling Moore. But he needed him for the match...so he just goes back to the match. He'd deal with the referee later. Chris picks Broly up and drags him down the ramp.

"Broly SOMEHOW...SOMEWAY...kicked out." Said JR. "He hasn't even been given a CHANCE to transform. Chris isn't giving Broly the chance to form a conscious THOUGHT."

"And that is the BEST WAY to combat Broly right now." Said Batista. "Don't even let the man BREATHE. Broly gets a chance to do ANYTHING...it's game over for House. He has NOTHING going his way."

"The biggest question right now, though...can Broly fight Chris off in this form?" Asked Kari. "I never thought I'd have to ask if Broly can OVERCOME THE ODDS...but here we are..."

"Welcome to Bizarro World." Jim Ross said.

Chris THROWS Broly into the barricade now, with House now asking for weapons. Several fans give him boos...and one gives him a middle finger. They didn't want to give Chris any assistance. Broly, grabbing the barricade, tries standing again. BARBWIRE CROWBAR FORWARD RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP! Broly lands on his neck! Broly is still a big guy, but not the super sized monster he was as a LSSJ. Chris tried to keep Broly still for good, using the barbwire crowbar as a way to enhance a Sleeper Hold! The barbwire was tearing into Chris's skin, but he didn't care. As long as it ripped into Broly's, he was A-Okay. "I KNEW YOU COULD BLEED BROLY! I KNEW YOU WERE MORTAL!" Chris screamed into the ear of Broly, who was trying to escape the hold. SOMEHOW...in this crowd...Broly ACTUALLY got cheers and chants of, "LET'S GO BROLY! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* LET'S GO BROLY! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"

"You know...when you're a big guy...when you've barely ever lost...not many people cheer you." Said JR. "But right now...Broly, currently down and out against Chris, is getting cheered by the crowd. Why so?"

Kari answered, "People ALWAYS cheer for an underdog...and Chris WAS the underdog. But then he injured a girl for life...and then he decided to come from behind Broly and is currently torturing him."

"Broly would have tortured CHRIS..." Said Batista.

"I KNOW, I KNOW..." Kari put her hands up. "But...this is surreal to a lot of people. This was a virtual IMPOSSIBILITY. But look at THIS SCENARIO. I mean...Chris came from behind...Chris was a VILLAINOUS PRICK to Liv Storm...the crowd turned. And Broly became the savior to the people who wanted Chris dead. But then this happened. And many may not see it as a brave thing. SMART...but not brave."

"It wasn't like he won via interference." Said Batista. "It's EXTREME RULES. Which means NO RULES. Which means one cannot CHEAT in this match. And this was before the bell had rung. He just attacked him before the match...no rules before the match either. Chris played the system and won. He didn't CHEAT anything. These people and you all are just whining because Chris isn't getting thrown around the ring like every other Broly match. For ONCE...the great and mighty Broly has to SURVIVE against an opponent."

Chris dragged Broly down the squirming Saiyan trying to escape the hold. Broly ROARS and BELLOWS in anger, though it doesn't carry the same weight that it normally did when he was giant. Broly gets THROWN into the barricade, and then Chris TIGHTENS the hold. "GIVE UP, BROLY! I OUTSMARTED YOU! I OUTSMARTED EVERY ONE!" Chris screams but gets his head grabbed by a weak Broly. The Saiyan was grabbing at his hair...and then BEGAN TO GOUGE CHRIS'S EYES!

"Oh GEEZ, Chris's EYES getting JABBED by the thumbs!" Jim Ross exclaimed. "Broly showing signs of life by trying to permanently BLIND Chris House!"

"Chris RETALIATING THOUGH! He just THREW Broly over the barricade to get him off!" Kari exclaimed. "Oh boy, it seems almost every FWAs has one...! EVERYONE IN THE CROWD, WATCH OUT!"

"Oh BOY oh BOY, fans it's time to BRING OUT YOUR BEST STUFF!" Exclaimed Batista.

Chris hops over the barricade, trying to grab at Broly who is trying to crawl and get up to his feet. Instead of attacking Broly, Chris opted to take in the sight in front of him. "BROLY...CRAWLING AWAY OUT OF FEAR...NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY..." Chris grabs his head AND GETS THROWN FORWARD INTO A GROUP OF AUDIENCE MEMBERS' SEATS! Broly gets up, with some time to recover, and grabs Chris quickly to KNEE him repeatedly in the head! Chris gets ONE knee...TWO knees...THREE knees...FOUR KNEES...FIVE KNEES...SIX KNEES...SEVEN KNEES...EIGHT KNEES...NINE KNEES...TEN KNEES...Chris is dazed now, groggy while being held by the still pretty tall Broly. Broly hears the group of people cheering Chris House. And despite everything...

...he was still Broly...

...which means he still could get easily angered.

 _SO NOT EVEN THE NCW FANS WERE SAFE WHEN CHRIS HOUSE GETS BIEL THROW RIGHT INTO A LARGE CROWD OF CHEERING NCW FANS!_

 _"OH GOD, BROLY JUST THREW CHRIS INTO SOME FANS!" Screamed JR. "THOSE WERE NCW FANS ROOTING FOR CHRIS!"_

 _"HOW can you justify that?" Asked Batista. "Yeah Broly is a BEAST, no doubt about it! But THIS MAN is an underdog? He's TERRORIZING audience members! Somebody get security!"_

 _"Good GRIEF..."_ _Kari gulped, "Broly, even without that form, is still a monster. And that means he STILL isn't worth taking lightly."_

Chris gets up, pushing NCW fans about while trying to get away. But Broly grabs him and RUNS HIS NECK RIGHT INTO THE BACK OF A CHAIR! Chris hacks and nearly coughs up a lung in an effort to try and get some air back down his throat. He stumbles his way towards the railing on the steps. And Broly, giving chase, picks Chris up onto his shoulders. He backs up...then says to him, "YOU WANTED A CHALLENGE...ALLOW ME TO HAND IT TO YOU..." AND THEN A SNAKE EYES ONTO THE RAILING! Chris nearly falls down the steps, almost going down to his doom. Broly holds his arm and lifts him up onto his shoulders. And now, with Broly in a Fireman's Carry, he carries Chris across the audience. Broly's head is messed up right now. But he has the wherewithal to still carry Chris with him. He runs now, going full steam ahead...

...AND FIREMAN'S CARRY FLAPJACK ONTO STEEL CHAIRS! Chris's head goes SMACK into several audience members' seats! Broly then grabs Adam Price, THROWING him out of his chair, before picking up his seat and folding it back up!

"Broly not giving a DAMN about the safety of people! I think Chris House PO'd him enough!" Said JR. "OH...A VICIOUS CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL...CHRIS'S HEAD SMASHED BETWEEN TWO PIECES OF STEEL IN A CON-CHAIR-TO FASHION!"

Chris goes limp in the seats, and Broly picks him up and SMASHES his head into the steel railing again! And now Broly begins throwing Chris UP the steps, sending him onto another level in the arena! Chris was thrown for a loop after that con-chair-to, barely able to walk in a straight line. Broly BIG BOOTS him, sending him a few inches in front of him. Chris gets up again, and Broly grabs him by the head. Broly glares angrily into Chris's eyes, and then throws him FAR! Chris lands in the middle of Gwen & Her Cult's area in the audience. Broly stands in the muddle, staring down at Chris while watching him try to stand up. Chris doesn't crawl. He wanted to purposely make Broly look bad. He was going to try and look braver than Broly by using Broly to get up.

"Chris House...trying to NOT crawl..." Said JR. "He is GRABBING onto Broly in an effort to stand up to his feet."

"Broly hasn't transformed yet...but he's holding his own so far." Said Kari.

"We forget a lot of times...Broly DID start out wrestling in that base form." Said Batista. "And not before long, he started racking up wins after that initial loss to Blue Beetle II. Still...that was a while ago..."

Broly pushes Chris off. And then he grabs onto Vaz and Franny, tossing them out of their seats while picking up the steel chairs they were sitting in. He wraps one around Chris's neck...and the world knows just what is about to happen here. EVERYONE is screaming right now, saying to Chris, "BROLY'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Oh Lord you'll crush his WINDPIPE, BROLY!" Exclaimed JR. "Give this a wait!"

"Broly's not going to give ANY MERCY...and unlike big Broly, this one isn't even taking a sick satisfaction in it...he looks so serious!" Exclaimed Kari.

Chris is picked up, and Broly aims for the guard rails. Broly runs forward-BACK KICK FROM CHRIS INTO THE NADS OF BROLY! Broly heads to one knee, holding his crotch as the crowd boos Chris removing the chair around his neck. And then he swings AND BELTS A STEEL CHAIR OVER THE SKULL OF BROLY!

"Chris gets free, taking the low road OOOH..." JR cringed. "...The steel chair...BOUNCING off of Broly's SKULL...and Broly is rolling down the steps! All those steps, look at him GO."

"Chris House trying to take back control of this match he at one point DOMINATED." Said Batista said. "I think all he needs now is a Carbon Footprint. Just send us one, Chris! Broly may not survive this one! Go make history!"

Chris House measures Broly...backing up...getting a foot ready...

...

...Chris runs forward...

...

...

...

... _CARBON FOOTPRINT SENDS BROLY OVER THE BARRICADE!_

"Broly sent flying over after the boot connects!" Exclaimed JR. "And Chris going over the barricade...NOT going for the pin. Peculiar, but understandable."

"Chris believes that one didn't put Broly down." Said Batista. "He's going under the ring, and I think he's trying to find something that'll finish the Saiyan."

Chris, from under the ring, begins pulling out something that gets the crowd going. What is it?

...why of course, something a Hardcore Match needs...a table.

...He felt it was SO useful...he actually pulled out TWO MORE...

...but then he felt that ONE MORE table wouldn't hurt the situation.

"FOUR TABLES...Chris House has some AWFULLY EVIL INTENTIONS..." Said Jim Ross. "What does he have planned? I assume he's going to put Broly through them."

"A fair assessment." Kari said.

"...But how?" Asked JR.

Broly, at ringside, tries to stand up. He knew he was bleeding again. The early barbwire attacks did their number on him. But the chair gained attention this time...for a head shot did exasperate the cut on his head. How bad? His head was leaking blood like a faucet. It was pouring down from his head. Broly tried to contain it, but this actually bothered him severely. A bit too much...

...VERY MUCH...

... _oh...so...very much..._

"Broly looking shocked at all that blood coming from his face." JR shuddered. "...Broly, I think, he's never bled like this before. He's never been handled in a match like this. Broly came back with a fire...and he took it to Chris. But...you feel that?"

"...Oh yeah...I feel it too...!" Exclaimed Kari, looking around. "Is that...oh no..."

Chris has two tables on the ground, and a table stacked on each one. And they're all pushed together. Chris then picks up a chair and walks around the ring towards Broly. He sees a feint aura around Broly while raising his chair...

...

...Broly's aura...

...

...Chris puts two and two together...and it is at this moment...that Chris House decided he had made bad decisions right now. He doesn't regret them. He just knows they were bad decisions.

"HIT THE DECK!" Kari screamed.

Chris FINALLY runs for Broly, _BUT A HUGE SHOCKWAVE OF ENERGY PUSHES HIM BACKWARDS! The shockwave BLOWS people away in the audience and sends anyone not braced for impact out of their seats!_

 _"OH GOD..." JR was close to being blown out of his seats._

 _"GOOD LORD!" Batista. "CHRIS RUN! RUN YOUR ASS OUT OF TOWN! PLEASE!"_

 _"CHRIS...CHRIS...CHRIS MADE HIM BLEED...CHRIS ATTACKED HIM PRE-MATCH...CHRIS SPOKE A BUNCH OF GAME...AND I THINK IT'S ABOUT TO CATCH UP TO HIM..." Kari said._

Chris, with the chair in hand after the shockwave, look upward...and sees Broly in front of him.

...But it's a Broly with larger muscles...a Broly with no pupils...a Broly with an evil grin on his face...a Broly with greenish-yellow long hair...

... ** _The Legendary Super Saiyan gave Chris one look. He smiled, wiping the blood off of his leaking forehead. He sees how much blood he was losing...and his smile turned into a frown. Chris made Broly bleed. This was an accomplishment. But that was all he was going to get..._**

 ** _"...Run...for your life..." Kari said slowly._**

 ** _CHRIS HOUSE RUNS WITH THE CHAIR, BUT GETS GRABBED AND BIEL THROWN INTO THE APRON!_**

"BACK FIRST into the apron!" Exclaimed JR said.

"Oh GEEZ, the destruction is JUST BEGINNING..." Said Kari.

Chris dropped the chair, and then got up while leaning on the far left corner post AND GETS A BODY AVALANCHE SMUSHING HIM INTO THE POST! Chris nearly falls, but Broly holds onto him and DRIVES HIM BACK FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS!

...and then he DRIVES HIM BACK FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS AGAIN!

...AND AGAIN!

...AND AGAIN!

...AND AGAIN!

Chris then gets THROWN WITH A BELLY TO BELLY INTO THE BARRICADE!

"Ladies & Gentlemen, we're watching a SYSTEMATIC DESTRUCTION take place." JR said. "Broly-WHAT A PRESS SLAM! GUT FIRST ON THAT BARRICADE!"

"I don't think Broly is wasting ANY MOVEMENTS right now." Said Kari. "EVERYTHING is about WRECKING CHRIS HOUSE. No FOOT STEP is made unless it's hurting Chris."

And true to her word, Broly ACTUALLY steps on Chris House's chest and just STANDS THERE. AND THEN HE JUMPS UP AND DOWN, DOUBLE FOOT STOMPING ONTO THE CHEST OF CHRIS!

"UGH...!" Batista held his own chest.

Broly grabs Chris by his head and throws him HEAD FIRST into the apron! And now he slides him into the ring. Broly stands up in the ring now, and Broly grabs Chris and flips him upside-down. Broly walking around the ring with Broly...and Chris manages to get behind him, slipping out and PUSHING Broly into the ropes! He managed to use that power to run back and now CARBON FOOTPRINT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Broly holds the ropes and Chris sees his contraption outside the ring. The four tables are set up. And he HAS to find a way to get Broly over the ropes and through the tables. But he just CAN'T...Chris can't lift this Broly up. He's TOO BIG...

...but he manages to head to the far right corner...and attempts to measure Broly...

"What is Chris doing...?" Asked JR.

"Chris trying to fly...?" Asked Batista. "This is ODD...I like the risk, Chris, but what's up?"

Chris DIVES OFF...

...

...Seated Senton CAUGHT...

...Broly goes TO POWERBOMB CHRIS OVER THE ROPES-but Chris HURRICANRANAS (Kari: WHOA...) BROLY OVER THE ROPES! Broly lands on the apron, but the crowd was just AMAZED at the ATHLETICISM Chris showed for that moment!

"Well...THAT is NOT something you see everyday..." JR said. "Chris House FLYING to send Broly over the ropes! But I think Chris may need to figure out how to put Broly down better than the table. Broly could survive that..."

And Chris knows JUST that, so he goes into his bag of tricks that Raynor brought in for him earlier. What does he pull out?

...A fine portrait of The Joker, being framed with a gold frame and behind some glass. Classic...

...SO HE SMASHES IT OVER THE HEAD OF BROLY TO DAZE HIM! And now he pulls out something else...

...

...a bottle of gasoline.

"Oh LORD..." Said JR. "Lighting the table on fire?"

"Classic trick!" Said Batista. "TRULY a classic trick!"

"Yeah but it might take him a WHILE to get Broly through that table! The fire could go out by then!" Kari said.

Kari was right, it would go out then...

...but as evidenced by _Chris dousing Broly with the gasoline,_ House wanted something different...

"What...in God's name...?" Asked JR. "He's pouring it all over BROLY..."

"Broly coughing from the fumes, I can smell them from here!" Said Kari. "AGH!"

"He's...he's not about do that...right?" Asked Batista. "Don't TELL ME...HE'S GOT THE BALLS..."

Chris pulls a lighter from that same sack, and then looks at Broly with a wild grin on his face. He also wraps barbwire tightly around his right leg. And now he walks towards Broly and says, "Smile in hell for me..."

... **AND THEN CHRIS THROWS THE LIGHTER ON BROLY AND LIGHTS THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN ON FIRE!**

 **"AH! AH!" Kari shrieked.**

 **"THE MAD MAN ACTUALLY DID IT! BROLY ACTUALLY ON FIRE!" Exclaimed Batista. "THIS BREAKS SEVERAL ETHICS' CODES AND LAWS, BUT DAMN IF IT ISN'T COOL!"**

 **"THE BIG MAN ON FIRE, BURNING BRIGHTER THAN THE LIGHTS HERE IN THE SHUSTER ARENA! THIS MANIAC FROM LEMON BROOK...THIS MANIACAL MAD MAN JUST SET BROLY ON FIRE!" JR Exclaimed. "AND THE SAIYAN SHOCKED, BURNING, OOOOH GOD _AND CHRIS HOUSE! THE BARBWIRE CARBON FOOTPRINT SENDING BROLY OFF THE APRON! ALL THE WOOD BREAKS! ALL THE TABLES BREAK IN SOME WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!"_**

 ** _CHRIS HOUSE LIES INSIDE THE RING, PANTING AND HOLDING HIMSELF...AND HIS SHREDDED LEG, AFTER THAT HARD BOOT TO BROLY'S FACE, WAS HOLDING HIM BACK FROM RUNNING TO THE PIN!_**

 ** _"NO ONE EVER SAID CHRIS HOUSE WAS A MAN OF SANITY...BUT THIS IDEA...PURE GENIUS! SUBVERT EXPECTATIONS! LIGHT THE TARGET ON FIRE, NOT THE TABLE!" Exclaimed Batista. "ONE OF THE BUSINESS'S SMARTEST MEN JUST USED HIS SMARTS TO BEAT ONE OF THE BUSINESS'S TOUGHEST MEN!"_**

 ** _"HE CAN'T GET TO A PIN IF HIS LEG IS BUSTED!" Exclaimed Kari._**

His right leg, after having the barbwire tightly wound against it, was shredded. Blood was pouring everywhere from it. His own forehead had blood splotches. And his throat was still hurt after having it driven into the edge of a chair. Chris, though, was not about to let this go to waste. THIS WAS HIS MOMENT. He tells PeeWee Moore to be READY for a count. Broly is barely moving in that pile. People with fire extinguishers run over to put the fires around Broly and the table out. The Legendary Super Saiyan was barely functioning. And Chris rolled out of the ring! He begins crawling his way towards Broly, trying to get his opportunity to pin The LSSJ! The crowd is booing, though many "HOLY SHIT!" chants were heard after that Carbon Footprint. But the majority were PLEADING for Broly to kick out. Chris House was almost there...a hand was on a shoulder. And now...on the body...Chris manages to get a hand on the body...and he hooks ONE leg...and MOORE COUNTS...

"IS...THIS CAN'T BE IT...!" JR asked.

"CHRIS HOUSE...CHRIS HOUSE...IN METROPOLIS..." Batista exclaimed.

 ** _ONE..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _TWO..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _THRE-_**

 ** _BROLY GETS THE SHOULDER UP! THE RIGHT SHOULDER GOES UP!_**

 ** _"YOU JUST-HOW!?" Asked Batista._**

 ** _"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Exclaimed Kari. "HE...HE KICKED OUT!?"_**

 ** _"HE DIDN'T KICK OUT, BUT BROLY IS SHOWING SOME FORM OF LIFE!" Shouted JR. "CHRIS HOUSE TOOK CONTROL WITH ONE HUGE MOVE, AND HE NEARLY PUT DOWN THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN! HE FIRED OFF HIS DESPIRATION MANUEVER, TRYING TO SIGNAL AN END WITH THAT BARBWIRE BOOT TO THE MAN ON FIRE EARLIER! BUT WHAT'S HOUSE TO DO NOW?"_**

 ** _"House is gonna do what he ALWAYS DOES...ADAPT..." Said Batista as House began to crawl his way onto the apron._**

Chris lifts himself off the ground and rolls onto the apron. And once he rolls into the ring, he manages to crawl his way towards the bag slowly. He doesn't get it instantly, but he's coming very slowly towards the bag. He gets there eventually, and opens the bag another time to grab something from inside. He is shaking the contents of inside the bag, and then seems content with everything inside.

...

...Was it any surprise? The vrooming of Chris's weedwhacker goes off, and House just pulls the satchel off and reveals his infamous weapon to the world! House holds it up, taking in all the boos from the crowd. He uses the weedwhacker as a cane to walk with, making sure to go faster than he was before in order to make it to Broly.

"This almost seems tamer..." Said JR. "The fiery moment we had earlier was a lot...but Chris is content with just ripping Broly in two."

"Broly getting up...slowly...and Chris revving that weedwhacker..." Said Kari. "I...I wonder if eh COULD cut through skin...!"

"We're about to find out! Can a Saiyan's skin survive a weedwhacker?" Asked Jim Ross. "I'm not liking this one BIT though."

Chris, back on the apron, just waits for Broly...The LSSJ barely standing right now. He stumbles...and gets on two feet. Broly isn't fully upright, but Chris smirks. He was throwing it NOW. NO NEED for a reprieve!

Chris SWINGS his weedwhacker (the crowd chanting, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!")...

...he HITS- _NOTHING...BROLY CATCHES THE WEEDWHACKER...IN HIS HANDS..._

 _"GOD, HAVE MERCY ON CHRIS HOUSE'S SOUL TONIGHT..." Said JR. "BECAUSE BROLY SURE ISN'T! WEEDWHACKER IN THE HANDS OF A MONSTER...CHRIS HOUSE LIFTED INTO THE AIR..."_

 _CHRIS GETS LIFTED UP BY HIS WEEDWHACKER **AND BROLY ARCS HIM IN THE AIR AND SLAMS HIM OUT OF NOWHERE THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!**_

 _ **"GOD ALMIGHTY!" Shouted JR. "OUR TABLE IMPLODED...THERE IS A HUMAN BODY LYING IN THE RUBBLE OF OUR TABLE, UNMOVING...BROLY SENT THIS MAN ON A TRIP THROUGH THE AIR...THE STRENGTH OF BROLY JUST SENT CHRIS HOUSE FLYING!"**_

 _ **"THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE...BROLY JUST MURDERED CHRIS IN FRONT OF US...AND I DON'T THINK HE'S DONE YET, JR..." Kari gulped.**_

Broly, still holding the weedwhacker, just grabs House and YANKS him up to his to his feet! Chris is limp, barely moving right now. Broly throws him to the ring apron, and Chris just hangs off of it. Perfect for Broly. _IT HELPS HIM SMASH THE WEEDWHACKER OVER CHRIS'S HEAD, BREAKING IT IN HALF!_

 _"GOOD LORD..." JR cringed. "CHRIS HOUSE IS ALREADY BARELY MOVING! BROLY JUST ADDING INSULT TO INJURY!" JR shouted._

 _"He broke his WEEDWHACKER!" Batista shouted. "IS HE GONNA REPAY HIM FOR THAT!?"_

 _"I...I DOUBT IT..." Kari winced._

Chris is NOT MOVING. And Broly is stumbling. Broly yanks Chris by his red buzzcut, which contained a lot more red than normal. He runs him to the steel steps...GIGANTIC SPIKE (Mat Slam) WITH THE HEAD SLAMMING INTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"Good LORD, Broly!" Exclaimed JR. "END IT! You WON!"

"Broly SO CLOSE to losing earlier...and NOW he's just CONTROLLING this bout." Said Kari. "And Chris is NOT moving now."

Broly stands around, looking around at the crowd chanting, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" And he looks to the side, seeing...Chris House...actually trying to stand up...

"What...the..." Batista was shocked. "He's TRYING to stand up! Broly's DESTROYING him now. But Chris still is getting up? NICE..."

"That nutjob Chris House, I have to hand it to him, is still trying to fight. I have to give him his due." JR said.

"Yeah...but I don't think Broly likes it so much..." Said Kari.

Broly YANKS Chris by his face towards him, and then snarls into it. And now...Broly lifts Chris above his head. Broly may not see it...but there is Chris, flipping the bird while atop Broly. Broly does not see this, instead only lifting Chris above his head for a Military Press...

...

...

...

 _...and Chris gets DROPPED and SMASHES his head against the knee of Broly!_

"OMEGA...BLASTER." Said JR, "That press onto the knee...DEADLY. And Chris is OUT. END IT, Broly...END IT..."

Broly goes down and actually shoots the half on a KO'd Chris House...

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THREE!

"Thank...GOD." Said JR as he wiped his brow while the bell rung. "Broly...is a MONSTER...and not even the PSYCHO could beat him."

"But he came SO CLOSE." Said Batista. "Not even KUSO was this close!"

"Dan Kuso never tried to take control of the match by attacking from behind!" Said Kari. "THAT..."

"Was...indeed smart." Said JR. "You still get the legendary feat of being the handful of people to beat Broly. THAT much is true. Is it underhanded? Yes. But even when he was a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly STILL nearly lost to Chris. If Chris was there at Broly a SECOND earlier...we might be hearing a different song."

"Chris House lost, but DAMN he did GREAT." Said Batista.

Chris House does not get up outside the ring. EMTs come over to check on him, trying to make sure House is okay. He is bleeding from his forehead and the back of his head. They need to compress his skull now to make sure they can get him some immediate help. He was bleeding profusely. Broly was as well, but he refused help. Instead, he actually PUSHED medics aside and grabbed Chris House!

"Hold on!" JR exclaimed, "Broly trying to grab onto Chris! I don't think he appreciated Chris's insolence earlier! Chris DEFIED Broly when he was being worked on by the big man near the end of the match!"

"Broly's about to make his injuries WORSE..." Kari said. "I mean, I don't like the guy, but he doesn't deserve THAT!"

"Somebody get in there!" Said Batista.

Broly wraps his hands around Chris's neck, Chris NOT able to even move. The League rushes over AS BROLY JUST THROWS CHRIS LIKE A LAWN DART AT THE NEAR RIGHT RING POST!

"GOOD LORD!" JR cringed. "SOMEBODY GET IN THERE AND STOP THIS!"

Chris's head is cracked open again as Broly PUSHES through League members. The LSSJ picks up a chair and measures Chris as medics try to carry him away. He was going for the HEAD now...

"OH LORD!" Batista panicked. "SOMEBODY!"

Broly RUNS towards the crew trying to drag Chris away. And The Green Lantern puts a barrier in front of Broly to stall him!

 _ **'Cause I'm a badass**_

 _ **And you don't want to clash**_

 _ **'Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash**_

 _ **'Cause I'm a badass**_

 _ **And this warning's your last**_

 _ **You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast**_

Broly was about to SMASH through the barrier...but he began to stay still. He was...curious. So curious, he dropped the chair and stepped onto the apron.

"What...the hell?" Asked Batista. "BAAAD IDEA, YOU MORON..."

"This guy may have inadvertently saved Chris House." Said JR. "And he may have just endangered his own life."

WOLF HAWKFIELD walks out with a PURPOSE. He marches down the ramp, his eyes STARING down the giant's pupiless eyes.

"I don't know WHY he wants to poke the bear..." Kari said. "A very ANGRY BEAR..."

"A man looking for glory in ALL the wrong places." Batista said. "Wolf is making a HORRIBLE decision."

Wolf slides into the ring, and just walks RIGHT UP to Broly with no fear. Broly stares down at Wolf, smirking while letting his muscles ripple. Wolf never waivered, even when Broly put his hand on his head.

...And then Broly gave him several hard pats on the head. Wolf PUSHED Broly's hand off of him and then SLAPPED the chest of Broly!

"Oooooh..." JR said. "Big game from the big boy, Hawkfield! But can he back it up? Broly looking ready to attack..."

...But...he doesn't. Broly just chuckles again. "Nice try, little man." Broly said with a bellow before making his way out the ring.

"Disrespect from Broly." Said JR.

"Wolf isn't worth it." Said Batista. "Broly is a man ABOVE a loser like Wolf."

Broly grabs the ropes, Wolf staying silent as he steps forward. Broly just shakes his head...

...and then Broly RUNS AND CLOTHESLINES-NOTHING! WOLF DUCKS AND BROLY TURNS AROUND **INTO A MASSIVE GORE FROM WOLF HAWKFIELD!**

 **"GOD IN HEAVEN, THE POWER BEHIND THAT SPEAR!" JR screamed. "WOLF TOOK BROLY ONTO THE MAT!"**

 **"GEEZ!" Kari yelped. "THAT IS POWER!"**

 **"AND WOLF HAWKFIELD PLAYING TO THE CHEERING CROWD! THIS CANADIAN BADASS JUST GOT THIS CROWD TO POSSIBLY BELIEVE IN ANOTHER OPPONENT OF BROLY'S!" JR exclaimed. "CAN WOLF HAWKFIELD...BE NUMBER FOUR?"**

Wolf LEAPT up and BELLOWED into the sky, getting the crowd to chant, "WOLF WOLF WOLF WOLF!" And Broly rolls out the ring, holding his ribs before standing onto his feet near the ramp. His eyes go back to Wolf. But now...there was no smirk. Only a DEADLY GLARE. Wolf may have made a mistake...but he knows that with high risk comes high reward.

And amidst the cheering crowd is Mr. TV, with an envelope in hand for the next few awards. The crowd is STILL chanting the name of "WOLF!", but TV has to continue with the show.

"WOW! Wolf Hawkfield with a HUGE boost to his own stock!" Exclaimed TV. "And speaking of a huuuge boost...we HAVE to go forward and award the NEXT award! The MATCH Awards are happening now! And we have FOUR AWARDS...all one by ONE COMPANY in this category!"

Mr. TV looked at his list and read the awards off. "...Tag Team Match of the Year...Non-Title Female Match of the Year...Female Match of the Year...and Match of the Year...all went to ONE company."

Mr. TV opened the envelope, and inside was a note. TV looked around, and then opened the note. "Hmmm...'Look...at...TitanTron'. Hm?"

When Mr. TV looked up, the 'Tron began to play several clips...

...and each clip showed EACH winner of the matches that won each category...

... _The Elrics, Samus Aran, Lightning Farron, and Blue!_

"UCA TAKES FOUR OUT OF SIX AWARDS IN THE MATCH AWARDS CATEGORY!" Exclaimed Mr. TV as interns went around to hand each winner their award. There was to be no speech for Match of the Year. The award was simply handed to Force the Fox. "UCA is inching VERY CLOSE to a record! In 2013, CCW won a very fitting THIRTEEN awards, the most awards any company has ever taken home at The FWAs. Can UCA break that record tonight? They ARE at ELEVEN awards so far. Only time will tell..."

We go backstage now, where we are with Team 5BW. Ben Tennyson is talking with the seven members of this team: Phil Deville, the new roster member from ROH who was drafted by CCW...Negi Springfield, an AWF member also drafted by CCW that same year...Yoh Asakura, a chilled out rookie who was standing next to a rival of his in 5BW...and speaking of that rival, there was LeBron James AKA The Citywide Champion and the guy who was looking more upset than normal thanks to recent NBA events...Bruno Battaglia, who was chomping at the bit to finally get his chance to break some bones on international TV...Pablo Sanchez, the former NWA Champion who was also eager to show his skills in 5BW and to the world with this match...and of course the leader of the team, William Dunbar The Platinum Champion, stood next to Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson as he gave his team a HUGE speech...

And elsewhere backstage, Dan Kuso was giving a speech to the seven members of Team NXT: Mordecai & Rigby AKA The Regular Team AKA The Wild Dudes AKA The NXT Tag Team Champions for a long time...Dwight McCarthy, the NXT mainstay who always used his fists to talk (and was being stalked by Dan from Dan Vs.)...Mokujin, the copycat dummy who was wearing a pair of wristbands, a baseball cap, and a technicolor shirt...Wes, the skinny yet strong silent Pokémon Snag Master who wanted to use this as his big moment to show off...The Blue Beetle, secretly Jamie Reyes, the former NXT Toon Champion that took a long time to finally beat his rival...and that rival was a guy he was standing next to; Robin, secretly Damian Wayne, the former long reigning NXT Toon Champion who was captaining this team tonight...

Ben and Dan gave their teams big speeches (that the mic didn't pick up), and the rookies all listened in silently as their companys' top champions gave them invaluable advice tonight.

"This is the first of three team matches between these companies. The other two happen at Ozone 50." Said JR. "But up next...Team 5BW take on Team NXT for the FIRST in the series! Company pride and a shiny trophy are on the line...starting NEXT."

(Commercial)


	13. Team 5BW vs Team NXT

**"Welcome back to The FWAs..." Exclaimed the voice of Raven from the Teen Titans, "...we've been accident free since three minute ago."**

"HELLOOO FICTION WRESTLING AWAAARDS!" Exclaimed a female voice that wasn't Kari for once, "Do NOT change your TV sets! I am NOT Kari Kamiya! I am SUNNY DAY of 5 Borough Wrestling, developmental for CCW where ALL of our stars have gone through there at least once!"

"And this is Vinnie the Gooch, the MVP of developmental commentary, y'know?" Said Vinnie as the cameras went to him and Sunny. "The folk of GPW told us it was our turn to commentate. We knew we wasn't gonna be doing this match at The 5BW vs. NXT show, so we decided to get ourselves on this show to call this. So now you people at home around the world can listen to my wonderful voice for a few minutes tonight."

"Your voice sounds like you gargled spaghetti sauce and tortellini shells." Said Randall. "Let a REAL commentary team take charge. Name is RANDALL for all of you. You may remember me as Miss Finster's right hand man. And with me is the top man of The Hall Monitors, Fillmore!"

"Fillmore here, guys. I USED to wrestle for WWE, in case anyone knew. And then I got injured. Forced to retire." Fillmore said. "But I get to do some kick butt commentary for NXT and the Warp show for Animated."

"Ladies & gentlemen, after Mr. TV does his announcement for who just won The FWA for Non-Title Tag Team Match of the Year, we will head to the ring!" Said Sunny Day. "Take it away, TV!"

"Thank you, Sunny!" Exclaimed Mr. TV. "ANOTHER award...ANOTHER winner! Well WINNERS...this is for The Non-Title Tag Team Match of the Year! The winners?"

Mr. TV pulls out from his envelope...a pair of cutouts of multicolored dragons!

"THE DRAGON KIDS VS. THE BAKUGAN BOYS ON OZONE!" Exclaimed Mr. TV, directing his interns to go to The Dragon Kids and hand them their award.

"CCW of course would NEVER leave a Match Awards category WITHOUT a win." Vinnie popped his collar while adjusting his glasses. "You think WWE ever wins awards like those? I doubt it. WWE couldn't win a match award if it TRIED."

"NOW...for Non-Title Match of the Year..." Mr. TV said as he pulled out another envelope. "...The winner...is..."

Mr. TV pulled out...FOUR discs. What were the discs?

...Copies of The Crash Bandicoot trilogy...A Goofy Movie...and Conker the Squirrel!

"LAW OF THE JUNGLE!" Mr. TV exclaimed, having interns now go to The Hardcore Animals and give them their awards for winning said Non-Title Match of the Year!

And Fillmore gave Vinnie a side glance. "...What was that...Goochie?"

"...Eeeh just get to the stupid match! 5BW's winning!" Exclaimed Vinnie.

"Yeah RIGHT." Randall exclaimed as the bell rings. "NXT is TAKING THE FIRST POINT TONIGHT!"

In the front row are Max Tennyson, TW Blake, Ken Anarchy, Bulma Briefs, and Commander Duke sitting on the side behind the hard camera with people from their roster. On the side facing the hard camera is all of CCW's (non-injured) management with people from their roster. And the referee, Harry Tipper, was picked to promote non-bias refereeing. The WWT Announcer speaks up, announcing the next match.

"The following is a 14-Man Elimination Tag Team Match! The team left standing...wins! This is round ONE...of a three round team bout between CCW and WWE."

The crowd gives a loud reaction, many going for NUMEROUS sides in this match. Some chanted and rooted for WWE, and others gave CCW their support.

"Both companies made their names in New York City." Said Fillmore. "CCW was born there, and it is wholly stationed there alongside 5BW. But WWE hosted many a show in Madison Square Garden. The first WrestleMania was in Madison Square Garden. New York City is where WWE got its start and made its name. Along with that, both are international companies. Though CCW and WCW share a similarity...both have held shows in Kim Jong Il's North Korea. WWE and CCW are large federations with worldwide reach. And they air on the same nights...CCW Ozone and WCW Showdown on Friday nights...and CCW Double X and WWE Animated on Saturday nights. But then the differences come in between the two...and that is where this match lies."

 _ **My disposition is in a position for all to see.**_

 _ **Regretless for how it feels.**_

 _ **I got a bullet with a name on it.**_

 _ **Bullet with a name.**_

"Bullet With A Name" by Nonpoint is followed with the TitanTron showing "5BW" on the MiniTron and the intro to 5BW's main broadcast. The CCW association gets this team many boos, but Ben walked out from behind them all and told them to ignore them. They STILL got a lot of cheers, regardless. Many disassociated 5BW with the insanity of the main rosters' villains. So they gave these rookies the benefit of the doubt. LeBron James holds up his Citywide Title...and tries to push You out of the picture, despite Yoh not taking that too much to heart...Bruno Battaglia beats his chest and roars in front of every crowd member he can...Pablo Sanchez high-fives as many people as he can...and so does Phil, while also beating his chest and yelling, "RING OF HONOR REPRESEEENT!"...Negi Springfield gives fans high-fives while pointing to a guy who was waving Welsh flag...and finally, William Dunbar comes out with his Platinum Championship on his right shoulder. He didn't care for ANY reaction he got from the crowd. He just walks down the ramp side by side with Ben, silently affirming not only his authority on the team...but possibly his equal status with Ben.

 _ **Because the cause for all, the pause you think you see**_

 _ **is really concentration on the steel.**_

 _ **I got a bullet with a name on it.**_

 _ **Bullet with a name.**_

"Coming to the ring first...the team of 5BW Platinum Champion Captain William Dunbar, Pablo Sanchez, Bruno Battaglia, Negi Springfield, Phil Deville, 5BW Citywide Champion LeBron James, and Yoh Asakura!"

"5BW's army coming to the ring...the SUPERIOR WRESTLERS." Said Vinnie. "Ya hear that? WRESTLERS. Brawlin' ain't wrestling. Just bein' a meathead ain't wrestling. They WRESTLE. And that means, by default, they're the better WRESTLERS. And look how STACKED this team is."

"TWO Champions, the Citywide Champion in LeBron James and The top guy in William Dunbar, are on Team CCW. Pablo Sanchez is a former NWA Fiction North American Heavyweight Champion and a former NWA Fiction World Heavyweight Champion..."

"A Belt that is CURRENTLY held by a WWE Superstar?" Said Randall. "Please...get better. Isn't that Battaglia guy some injury hound, ALWAYS trying to give someone a broken bone? Why is HE in this match?"

"...Just in case." Vinnie winked, causing Randall to blow steam from his ears.

"HEY!" Randal was about to get up.

"Let's go, I'll make those high-waters go up to your waistline, chump!" Vinnie shouted. "And-"

And now, Vinnie's and Randall's mics were muted. Who did that?

"...Let's try to be more civil." Said Fillmore as he looked at Sunny Day.

"Yes...let's." Sunny said with a smile before going back to the show. "Team 5BW...head trainers Reggie Rocket and Mega Man have been working with this team for AGES. They know WWE...they know how they'll do. A Hall of Famer and a future Hall of Famer gave these rookies some heads up tips about Team NXT. And of course, we know Ben gave them some pointers and a speech."

Team 5BW all get into the ring, with William raising his belt into the air while blue and yellow explosions go off near the ring. The 5BW music dies down, and chants of, "5! 5! 5! 5!" can be heard. There were many a supporter for this team. You could see many a New Yorker in the audience sporting blue and yellow for CCW.

"CCW gets a lot of flak for the handful of crazies making the entire roster look bad." Sunny said. "But it's always nice to know that we still have love." Sunny could hear Randall saying something about burning arenas, "Please...stop..." Sunny, sounding audibly uncomfortable due to Randall now, tried to ignore him.

"Please shut up, Randall." Said Fillmore before he was SHOCKED by the yellow and black explosions coinciding with the beginning of "Roar of the Crowd" by CFO$! "WHOA!"

 _ **The roar of the crowd**_

 _ **Stomp your feet to the ground**_

 _ **Give it all to me now**_

 _ **'Cause you called for me, called for me**_

Dan Kuso leads out the next team, his belt proudly held up as the crowd gives HUGE cheers for Team NXT. Mordecai & Rigby, air guitaring their Tag Title belts, jump out and head-bang to the music before raising the devil horns (and displaying their RR arm bands)...Dwight is silent as he makes his way out onto the ramp, rubbing his hands together...Wes walks out extra calmly, giving a high-five or two on his way down...Mokujin, with his bright red "NEVER GIVE UP" shirt and his cap, RUNS down the ramp ahead of everyone else as if he was some hyper New Englander with lots of championships...The Blue Beetle raises a hand and walks down the ramp while high-fiving as many people as he can...and finally, there was the team captain, Robin, who ALSO stood next to Dan as a way to not only make himself Dan's equal BUT as a way to make himself WILLIAM'S equal...

 _ **Awake to the sound**_

 _ **To the screams getting loud**_

 _ **Give it all to me now**_

 _ **'Cause you called for me, called for me**_

"And their opponents..." The WWT Commentator said, "...Captain Robin IV, NXT Toon Tag Team Champions The Regular Team, Dwight McCarthy, Mokujin, Wes, and The Blue Beetle...Team NXT!"

"The NXT brand has received a MAJOR BOOST thanks to several men...Triple H, Dusty Rhodes (may he rest in peace), Ken Anarchy, and Max Tennyson." Said Fillmore. "When the transition from FCW to NXT was made, Max was brought in to help be a trainer. He helped Ben Ten with his basic combat skills, and he was better known for the life lessons he gave the team. Ken Anarchy and Triple H helped bring the brand to prominence while Dusty and Max helped train the wrestlers. And then we had this HUGE explosion. Sami Zayn, Neville, Kevin Owens, Finn Balor, Samoa Joe, Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Asuka, Bo Dallas, we had so many different names come from that side...and on the other side, we had THESE guys."

"Freaking YES!" Randall, back on the mic, exclaimed. "The longest reigning NXT Toon Champ in Robin No. 4 AKA the SON of WWE HALL OF FAMER BATMAN? His long time rival Blue Beetle, part of the legacies of EARLIER Blue Beetles like Ted Kord and Dan Garrett? Dwight, a longtime mainstay since it was FCW? Mokujin, JUST called down and is a COPYCAT? The Regular Team is one of the most dominant teams in NXT, holding those Tag Belts the longest! And Wes...a POWERHOUSE newcomer? Does 5BW have anything to compete with that?"

"Yeah...TWO solo champions that TRUMP your tag champs, former champs, and NOBODIES." Vinnie, also back, said. "That dummy is dressed like that one fruity pebble from your company. What kind freak show is this?"

"...Keep on disrespecting the other company, guys. That promotes unity." Said Fillmore.

"Who cares about unity?" Asked Vinnie. "I ain't here for YOU losers! I'm here for CCW! AND TELL YOUR NXT FREAKS FROM FULL SAIL TO SHUT THEIR TRAPS!"

Indeed, the Full Sail fans came in full force. Loud chants of, "NXT! NXT! NXT!" could be heard as Team NXT passed them by to enter the ring. Mokujin was already inside, standing up to the biggest man in the ring named Bruno. Battaglia is ready to go to blows when Team NXT all get in the ring and begin staring off with their counterparts. Ben, on the side with Zero and other management are, just chuckles while watching the possible chaos come alive. Dan, on the side with Bulma and other WWE management, is a lot more wary of what is going on.

"...Ready to explode, Teams NXT and 5BW are arguing in the middle of the ring." Sunny said. "THANKFULLY, Harry Tipper is there to keep them separate."

"I say let them FIGHT." Vinnie said. "Nothing like a good brawl to start the work day!"

"And let someone get hurt before the match? Bad idea, Vinnie. Glad Harry Tipper is there to DO something about this." Fillmore said. "No unnecessary fighting before the bell."

"I wholeheartedly agree, Fillmore." Sunny smirked at him. "Kind of glad you aren't just a violence hound."

"Heheh...I try to hope for action to stay in the ring in-between the bells in cases like this." Fillmore said while looking back at Sunny.

"Oh get a room you two." Randall fake heaved.

"Shut up, Randall." Fillmore groaned while shaking his head.

New Yorkers: 5-B-DUBS! 5-B-DUBS!

Floridians: NXT! NXT!

The dueling chants are the soundtrack for Harry Tipper separating the teams. Team 5BW takes the near right corner. Team NXT take the far left corner.

"Oh yeah. Put us in the corner where MOST bad guys go, right?" Asked Vinnie. "Sure, I see! TW thinks we belong in THIS corner, eh?"

"Please, Vinnie...this isn't about bias. You know that." Sunny Day said. "Think of it...as an Away Team vs. a Home Team. We just took the 'Away' side and they have the 'Home' side thanks to...yes, TW being booker. But it has nothing to do with us being evil. We just aren't in home territory. Also remember...Metropolis is Superman territory, and Superman is a WWE/WCW legend. Of course we're technically on the 'Away' side. It makes sense."

"...Yeah...yeah that makes sense, Sunny." Vinnie nodded his head while wagging a finger at TW. "Ya escaped a few LASHES across the face there, TW Blake. Sunny had to make SENSE of your nonsense!"

"Heh...Smart analogy." Said Fillmore with a smirk towards Sunny.

"Hey, when you do commentary since 1998, you tend to be very good at your craft." Sunny giggled. "Not to toot my own horn though. But you guys are AMAZING."

"Thanks. Means a lot coming from a pretty good commentator." Said Fillmore with unknowingly grinning.

"...What is this?" Asked Vinnie as he looked at Fillmore. "Whatever...THE CARNAGE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

"Huh? Oh OH!" Fillmore snapped out of his stupor and turned to the ring. "Folks! Folks...we have Wes...the deceptively strong member of NXT...and Negi Springfield is coming first for 5BW."

"Submission man Negi was told backstage to go for the LEGS, as I'm being told my some reports that it was meant to counter the stronger Wes." Said Sunny Day. "He goes for an arm or a leg, Wes could be destabilized by Negi's prowess with holds."

"Well time to STOP talking about their prep. Time to see them work. LET CCW vs. WWE's war...BEGIN!" Shouted Fillmore in a rare moment of outward extreme happiness.

Negi and Wes stay in the ring when the bell rings to initiate the battle! The two circle each other...standard wrestling format. Wes and Negi then get into a tie-up, Headlocks galore as the two continue switching up control. Negi, now in a Headlock from Wes, holds the waist of the Snag Master and runs backwards with him. He then bounces Wes off the ropes, and the grey haired anti-hero bounces off the ropes and comes back to Negi trying to grab him. Wes, instead, gives him a HARD shoulder to take him down! Wes picks up Negi and puts him in a Front Headlock. Lift...and he holds Negi in the air for a few seconds, showing off some power while also trying to disorient his opponent...SUPLEX!

"We always talk about it, but it cannot be reiterated enough...POWER works here in The WWE." Said Fillmore. "We have a variety of guys, but the management has always went with Brawlers or Powerhouses."

"Because it's SIMPLE." Said Randall. "No need for a 450 Double Rotation Moonsault Elbow Drop or some Wrist Clutch Flipping Suplex when you can just dispose of your opponents EASILY. Look at Wes! That Suplex was to show off power AND make Negi woozy!"

"Indeed, power is a powerful attribute...but it isn't ALWAYS the best." Fillmore said, playing devil's advocate. "We hear Negi is good at submissions. The second he gets an arm...the power may be gone."

"Hey don't jinx us, Filly." Said Randall.

"Just pointing out the truth.

(*SKIP*)

Wes lifts up Negi again...Oklahoma Slam! Orre's hero gets back to his feet and runs the ropes...Knee Drop MISSES!

"According to Wes, The Orre Region values tag team wrestling a lot. That's due to the abundance of team matches in the region." Said Sunny Day. "And it makes so much sense-BUT SENSE doesn't seem matter right now! Missing a Knee Drop, which may give Negi time to recover!"

"This ain't a tag team they're in though. It's a rag tag group of misfits masqueradin' as a team." Said Vinnie. "NOTHING can beat this stacked group of flapjacks we call Team 5BW. OOH WEE YOU SEE THAT?"

Negi DOUBLE KNEE ARMBREAKERS the left arm of Wes! And now he grabs it and twists around for an Oklahoma Roll!

"And the SUPERIOR wrestling of Team 5BW coming into play!" Exclaimed Vinnie. "WRESTLING is the name of the game. It ain't called 'POWERING' or 'PUNCHING'...it's WRESTLING. And we have BETTER ones on our team. Look at Negi with the pin! First of the match!"

ONE-

Negi breaks the pin to try for A SEATED FUJIWARA ARMBAR-but Wes rolls out of it before it can be locked in. Wes gets up-BAM a European Uppercut to the jaw from Negi! Wes stumbling into his team's corner. And in tags The Blue Beetle! BB3 hops on the ropes and comes down with a Crossbody onto Negi!

"And Negi taken DOWN to the mat! Blue Beetle, the guy who can fly in this ring, coming out the gate with a HUGE aerial assault!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Come on, Negi! Don't let this buggy FREAK put you down!" Shouted Vinnie.

"Blue Beetle is a former NXT Toon Champion, the last guy to hold it before Superboy Prime took it in dominating fashion from Beetle." Said Sunny.

"And he's one of our best wrestlers AND flyers!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "And look at Beetle go, kicking at Negi!"

Negi gets kicked in BOTH knees, and Springfield goes down as BB3 jumps up and GAMENGIRIS Negi! Negi stumbles, and BB3 runs the ropes and jumps up...Hurricanrana! BB3 bounces off the ropes and comes back again...JUMPING DDT! And now BB3 rolls and splays his arms! The crowd cheers, and now BB3 rolls backwards when Negi gets up...and PELE KICK! And now Negi stumbles again. He kips up, and then grabs him by the waist. But Negi rolls over BB3, and tries to roll Beetle up. Beetle gets counted! 1-2-Beetle kicks out, and Negi gets up while Beetle kips up! Beetle stands up, and Negi catches a Kick! Spins him! Beetle spins and SPINNING HEEL KICK to Negi! Negi falls over, and he rolls over to his corner and tags in BRUNO...and Bruno steps into the ring as Beetle backs up...and stares into the big powerhouse's eyes.

"You wanna talk about POWER?" Asked Vinnie. "Talk about STRENGTH? Talk about a POWERHOUSE? Look at BRUNO, who's bigger than ALL of your little team! Beetle's about to get BLOWN OVER."

"Bruno wanted ONE THING in this match..." Said Sunny. "...to injure somebody. He doesn't CARE for anyone's body. Of course, Blitz is a federation known for NOT caring about the personal well-being of people."

"Beetle needs to try and make sure he doesn't get grabbed by Bruno." Said Fillmore. "Needs to find a way to NOT get grabbed! This guy is definitely going to do some damage..."

BB3 is now circling Bruno...the ex-football player just shaking his head. He goes for a grab...but Beetle rolls under it. ANOTHER grab...Beetle rolls under it. ANOTHER grab...Beetle rolls under it...ANOTHER grab from Bruno, but Beetle rolls under it BUT HE GETS GRABBED FROM BEHIND AND LIFTED INTO THE AIR! COBRA CLUTCH SLAM! Beetle arches his back in pain as Bruno runs the ropes. He comes back, and jumps up TO SPLASH ONTO Beetle! And now Bruno rises up to his feet and starts chuckling. Bruno picks up Beetle, HEADBUTTING him square in the noggin (guess that armor isn't doing much) before picking him up and locking him in an Argentine Clutch...and then he bounces up and down for The Torture Rack!

"Bruno SNAPPING the back of Blue Beetle over his shoulders in that Argentine Clutch!" Fillmore exclaimed. "His spine is being TORQUED...and Bruno isn't relenting!"

"ACTUALLY that is a Torture Rack, but I mean...it TRANSITIONS from an Argentine Clutch, so you aren't WRONG." Said Sunny Day, correcting Fillmore.

"Oh boohoo, we called a move wrong. Call the police." Said Randall.

Fillmore...just chuckled.

"Who cares about your drama?" Asked Vinnie, "Pay attention to Bruno...close to SNAPPING your super bug in half! I see us getting another elimination reeeal soon!"

Beetle tries reaching out towards his team, though it's to no avail. But Bruno decides to "give him a chance" for a tag by inching him ever so closely towards his team. Team NXT wasn't amused. But Dwight tried to tag in either way. There is only a small bit of space between fingertips...but Bruno pulls him away to huge boos. His own chuckles were all he heard though, but then the sounds of screams were very loud WHEN HE JUMPED AND FELL TO HIS KNEES, SNAPPING BEETLE OVER HIS KNEES WITH AN ARGENTINE BACKBREAKER DROP! _The x-ray shot shows the spine of Blue Beetle BENDING NEARLY IN HALF over the back of Bruno..._ and Beetle drops off his shoulders while gritting his teeth and wincing.

"OOHWEE! Ya wanna talk about BRUTALITY?" Asked Vinnie. "MK Kharacters have NOTHING on Bruno! They have super powers! He DOESN'T! This man once TORE ANOTHER MAN'S EAR OFF during a football game!"

"How is this a GOOD thing?" Asked Fillmore.

"It's good for CCW...BAD for WWE. Your former NXT Champion is going to wish Superboy Prime was still here!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Cause now I think he's winding up for a nice ELBOW STRIKE. And this is DOUBLY BAD for Beetle boy."

"His elbow was replaced with a titanium plate. So admittedly, this could definitely end up really damaging him...and I think he wants a Diving Elbow Drop..." Sunny looked up at Bruno heading to the top of the near right corner.

"Irony from the skies, the best flyer on the team about to be taken out by a flying maneuver..." Fillmore said. "Unless Beetle can move away, we COULD be looking at the first elimination!"

Bruno, at the top of the corner, pats his elbow before dropping off the top AND MISSING THE ELBOW DROP! Blue Beetle managed to roll away and get away from Bruno! The big guy holding his arm now as Blue Beetle begins his crawl to reach the corner.

"BB3 trying to make his way to the NXT corner now, just a couple of feet away! Bruno crashed, but it doesn't feel like he burned. He's trying to run himself towards the corner to try and stop Beetle!" Sunny exclaimed.

"BB3?" Randall asked. "What a stupid nickname."

"...It's...actually clever." Fillmore thought. "Nice one, Sunny."

"Oh heheh...it was nothing. It's my job." Sunny smiled towards Fillmore...while Randall and Vinnie looked at one another and then looked back at their partners.

Beetle reaches for Dwight...McCarthy REACHING OUT FOR BEETLE...

...

...and McCarthy GETS A MASSIVE ELBOW SMASH TO THE SKULL FROM BRUNO... _and the x-ray shows the skull nearly CRACKING due to the force of the elbow that takes him off the apron!_ And THEN Bruno jumps onto the corner of NXT and jumps off to SLINGSHOT SPLASH ONTO THE BACK OF BEETLE! And now the athlete grabs the leg of BB3 and drags him away from his team's corner. The crowd (especially NXT's fans) boo Bruno...but The CCW/5BW diehards chant, "WE WILL CHEER YOU!/JUST THIS ONE! WE WILL CHEER YOU!/JUST THIS ONCE!" Bruno, hearing the positivity through the negativity, picks up Beetle and throws him into the far right corner. It's neutral territory. And Beetle tries to retaliate with two feet to the face of Bruno! Bruno tries walking back to him again, but Beetle boots him in the face again. Bruno stumbles, and Beetle climbs to the second rung of the corner. He jumps...CATCH! And now Bruno RAMS him back into the corner! And then Bruno runs to the near left corner...and then runs...

"Bruno building up a head of steam AND CORNER UPPERCUT, EUROPEAN STYLE!" Sunny Day shouted. "And now the time may be right for him to go for a big move of his. The portion of the crowd that's behind Team 5BW is VERY knowledgeable on what happens NEXT!"

"From what I studied, he does an Avalanche Samoan Drop. The Battaglianche." Fillmore said. "This could eliminate a key player on the team. Man this Battaglia is FAST."

"Comes with being a Linebacker, mook!" Said Vinnie. "The best combination of POWER and SPEED. This guy is TEN TIMES the athlete than most 'athletes turned wrestlers' are. Because he survived in a league that was a LOT more brutal than The NFL, NBA, NHL, MLB, FIFA, and the rest. I like Tom Brady. a FUTURE World Champion. But could he take the hits BRUNO took and keep going? Could he survive Blitz? I don't think he can."

Battaglia beats his chest, at the top with Beetle on his shoulders. Blue Beetle begins ELBOWING Bruno though! Elbow after ELBOW after ELBOW. Battaglia keeps hold. though, and YELLS out...

...but Beetle DOES eventually slip out, and he lands on the second rung! Bruno is shocked by this event, and then he can barely react to BB3 hopping on the top cable and then jumping up _TO SPIKE BRUNO ONTO THE MAT WITH A JUMPING REVERSE COMPLETE SHOT ALL THE WAY FROM THE TOP TO THE RING!_

 _"GOOD GRIEF, WHAT AN AVALANCHE REVERSE JUMPING COMPLETE...ZIG-ZAG!" Fillmore exclaimed. "He managed a quick plan of escape and managed to bring Bruno down along with him! He landed on that back, but he DID at least get a good shot in to make sure Bruno can't stop the tag!"_

 _"And Beetle trying to go for the tag to his corner! Dwight had his hands out, ladies & gentlemen I THINK Team NXT may have a save!" Exclaimed Sunny._

 _"Battaglia can't even GET UP." Said Randall. "This is going to be VERY choice! Dwight can brawl like nobody's BUSINESS! But hopefully that elbow didn't knock him loopy!"_

In reality, it DID make him a tad bit groggy for the moment. But he wouldn't tell anyone that. No, he instead continued trying to fight it and get in the match. He reached out for the tag from Beetle...and BB3 manages to get up...and make a short distance leap...

...as Bruno gets up to his knees...

...

...and DWIGHT- _gets intercepted by...Mokujin?_

"DWIGHT-eh?" Asked Randall. "Mokujin, ya goof, get outta there! We need DWIGHT!"

"...Maybe he has a plan?" Asked Sunny. "I mean...do pieces of wood have plans?"

"NO." Said Vinnie. "He's about to become a new love seat for Bruno if he doesn't get outta the ring!"

"Mokujin JUST joining NXT after being sent back down by WCW and WWE." Said Fillmore. "MAYBE he has promise? I don't know. We have ONE match on record from Mokujin...a match against Naruto where he mimicked the ninja's abilities."

"So what's he gonna do? Mimic Bruno?" Randall asked.

"PLEASE...ya can't do better than the original." Vinnie said.

"Like how your cousin wishes to be The Fonz?" Asked Randall.

"Ya better shut yer trap, kiddo, before I ask the boys to whack ya behind an alley." Threatened Vinnie.

"Can...can we sue?" Asked Randall, "I mean, that's threatening my LIFE. I could have your butt ARRESTED, Gooch!"

"Try me, ya-"

Vinnie's and Randall's mics were cut off again. Fillmore, smirking while looking at Sunny, just gives her a thumbs up while the two bickering commentators looked at their smiling partners again with utter confusion.

Mokujin, who gets a tepid reaction, runs to Bruno and flips over him with a Blockbuster! And now he awaits for him to stand up! Bruno gets back to a knee. Mokujin hooks the head, puts an arm over him, and hooks a leg...Fisherman's Suplex! No bridge! And now Mokujin runs the ropes again...and hops onto the shoulders of a standing Bruno...and NOW a (very sloppy) Hurricanrana is delivered! Mokujin, who now throws his blue cap into the crowd, beats his chest and gets down to his knees...when Bruno gets to his feet...he runs the ropes...and Bruno CATCHES HIM AND POWERSLAMS HIM! Shut DOWN! Bruno sees that Pablo is asking for a tag. But he did NOT want to tag out. He was going to show this little wooden dummy what for.

"Pablo ASKING for a tag...and Bruno REFUSING it." Said Fillmore. "Now that's just arrogance. You can't just assume you can HANDLE this! You've been in for a while. Take a breather!"

"Bruno's a man of pride. He won't admit when he needs to go back in. I guess it's a Blitz thing...you know?" Said Sunny. "Bruno deciding to take it to Mokujin with SEVERAL of his normal elbows to the head! I think he's winding up for a BIG one...a metal one on the way!"

Bruno springboards of the ropes...and comes back-Mokujin ducks under the Back Elbow as he runs to the ropes. He ducks under another Elbow Smash and runs the ropes again...

...and comes back with a Flying Shoulder Block!

"Ooooooh...something tells me...we should ALL know who he is mimicking. If it wasn't obvious BEFORE...now it's just written OUT." Fillmore said.

"And Mokujin taking FULL ADVANTAGE of that moveset now!" Exclaimed Sunny. "He's coming back for another one..."

ANOTHER Flying Shoulder Block! Bruno goes down again, but gets back up! Bruno inexplicably goes for another elbow, but Mokujin ducks under it...and lifts him up...

...Spin-Out Powerbomb! And NOW Mokujin leaps up and raises his right hand! The crowd cheering LOUD for him...and the other half booing LOUD...

...but Mokujin ignore it. An open palm...he walks towards the head of Bruno...bends over...and puts the hand in front of his face...and the crowd says for him...

 _"U Can't C Me!"_

And Mokujin, with that, runs the ropes...and comes back...shimmies a bit...dusts the shoulder of...FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE! And NOW that that has connected, Mokujin bends down...waiting for Bruno to stand up...

"Bruno getting up while Mokujin STALKS HIM!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "Everyone KNOWS WHAT'S NEXT!"

"And if Bruno could see it, he would know JUST AS WELL!" Sunny exclaimed. "On the shoulders of Mokujin!"

Mokujin has Bruno on his shoulders, the crowd GOING WILD...

...

...

...

...But Bruno slips out, and ELBOWS the back of the head! Mokujin heads to a knee, and Bruno runs and spins when he nears Mokujin...

...

...

...

...Spinning Back Elbow GETS COUNTERED WITH A LIFT...

...

...

...

...FIREMAN'S CARRY **INTO THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!**

"BRUNO DOWN! Bruno goes DOWN!" Exclaimed Fillmore.

"Battaglia had the chance to tag out, but he never took it! He was dominant for a moment, but the wildcard Mokujin brings him down with the ULTIMATE symbol of The WWE!" Sunny exclaimed. "The count is made by Tipper!"

ONE...

TWO...

THREE!

"Battaglia is OUT!" Exclaimed Fillmore.

"AHAHA!" Randall, back on the mic, exclaimed. "Take THAT, losers! Bruno is GOOONE."

"DANGIT BRUNO!" Groaned Vinnie. "WE got the first out?"

"Mokujin gets the first elimination in this match! What a CHOICE Max made for this match!" Sunny said. "We heard that Max put Mokujin in as a test! He wanted to see how well he did!"

"And LADIES & GENTLEMEN...he is doing VERY WELL, thank you!" Randall said. "Ahaha! Seven to Six...advantage NXT!"

"And PABLO is getting in now, the franchise player of Backyard Sports since 1998!" Said Sunny Day. "One of the top folk of The National Wrestling Alliance in the early 2000s, Pablo Sanchez is possibly one of the best athletes in 5BW."

"I mean...he's ALRIGHT." Vinnie shrugged. "But I wouldn't call him the BEST...though the best Backyard Sports kid? Hey...The Khans...The Webbers...what are THEY doing? Annie's the only one that's BEEN repping us like crazy. So by default, SHE'S the best."

"Oh give Pablo his due, Vinnie." Sunny said. "He was CLOSE to winning that 5BW Platinum Title. But William had to CHEAT to retain. He NEVER cheated to retain before. Pablo MADE him bend the rules. He's SCARED of Pablo. That says something."

"It just says that your top guy is afraid of a pudgy little brat who can't speak English." Randall chuckled. "What a chump."

"You wanna go, skinny?" Vinnie asked.

"NO." Fillmore put a stop to that real quick. "Mokujin and Pablo getting into a tie-up. This should be an interesting bout. A Cena moveset is very adaptable. He could chain wrestle with Pablo if need be. He could very well keep up with The Backyard Franchise."

Mokujin grabs onto Pablo and the two begin to grapple. Pablo gets a Three-Quarter Facelock and Snapmares Mokujin. A kick to the back is then followed by a run from Pablo and then an elbow to the face! Pablo gets back up and grabs onto Mokujin from behind. Mokujin gets behind Pablo and lifts him up...but the Spin-Out Powerbomb is countered expertly when Pablo used the spinning part to turn it all into a DDT! Pablo now is up, and jumps to 450 Splash Mokujin! "PABLO! PABLO! PABLO!" Exclaimed the 5BW and CCW faithful who watched Pablo from the NWA to 5BW. He runs the ropes when Mokujin gets up, and Pablo jumps and-Enzuguiri caught by Mokujin and HE CLIPS THE LEG AND WANTS THE NECK!

"Here goes-Enzuguiri caught-I THINK HE WANTS AN STF!" Exclaimed Fillmore.

"We getting a GOOD one or a 'Cena' one?" Vinnie snidely remarked.

"The one that'd make you scream like a little baby." Randall snickered.

But Pablo manages to roll out of all of this and head to the ropes. Mokujin runs at him, and he goes SAILING over the ropes when Pablo pulled them down!

"Over the ropes, Mokujin goes!" Sunny exclaimed. "Ladies & gentlemen, Pablo feels like he's up for showing his athleticism! He wants to put on a clinic for everyone!"

Pablo, stamping his feet, is waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump. The crowd is going, "OoooooooooOOOOOOOOH..." as Pablo runs the ropes...and then jumps on the near right corner, AKA Team 5BW's corner...and then jumps off FOR A CORKSCREW SPLASH ONTO MOKUJIN!

"The Secret Weapon has LANDED! And the training dummy is the first person to feel the weapon's power!" Vinnie exclaimed. "And now he's throwing Mokujin back in the ring! HEY! HEY! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Mokujin crawls towards the NXT corner as quickly as he could. Pablo, on the apron now, decides to intercept him with a jump on the ropes and a FAR REACHING ELBOW DROP to the spine!

"Stopped RIGHT in his tracks!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Your team...can THEY do that?"

"Not everyone on our team has had a chance to get in the match." Fillmore said. "You'll be surprised with what they can do. But the far REACH he had with that elbow drop. He got a LOT of distance with it."

"Hey stop praising the enemy." Said Randall. "It's obvious his potbelly got there before his elbow did."

Pablo picks up Mokujin and place him on his shoulders. Fireman's Carry now...and he throws him off. The Death Valley Driver does not connect thanks to Mokujin landing on his feet and spinning around for a Clothesline! And now Mokujin heads to his corner to tag in Dwight McCarthy!

"NOW Dwight steps in!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "One of the long term members of WWE developmental! The guy's been around for a while, always waiting for his due! And now he's got a chance to wrestle on a HUGE stage like this!"

"Dwight represented WCW at UWE's crossover show a while back, not coming up victorious mind you." Said Randall. "But HEY...we can't ALWAYS win."

"Spoken like TRUE losers." Vinnie said with a shake of his head.

"Oh eat a raw egg, Vinnie." Randall growled.

McCarthy steps into the ring, cracking his knuckles. "PUNCH HIM OUT! PUNCH HIM OUT!" Shouted the NXT crowd as Pablo looked up at Dwight. Throwing a right fist, and Pablo sidesteps and then jump to disorient Dwight with a Gamengiri! Dwight heads to a knee, and Pablo heads towards him and jumps for a Hurricanrana-that Dwight catches AND TURNS INTO THE NEW TOWN SPECIAL (Powerbomb Backbreaker)-no, Pablo flipped away and back onto his feet expertly after that BUT STILL GETS A HUGE RIGHT HAND to the face! That sends Pablo to the ropes, and Pablo comes back into a Bionic Elbow that takes him right back down! BUT LEBRON RUNS IN AND BIG BOOTS DWIGHT IN THE HEAD TO TAKE HIM DOWN!

"And now The Citywide Champion is in the match! LeBron with the blind tag and then the blind side! And Sandra Bullock isn't around to make that one better!" Sunny Day exclaimed.

"Oh wow that was corny...call the match and stick to moves. You aren't good at wit." Randall groaned.

"Excuse me? We've been doin' this since you were busy snitchin' to Miss Finster on the playground. Don't try to box with God, cause your arms are too short, junior." Vinnie said.

And Sunny...just facepalmed. "Make a quip, ends in an argument."

"I thought it was clever." Fillmore said, earning a smile from Sunny.

Once again...Vinnie and Randall stop to look at their partners and then back at one another.

LeBron beats his chest three times, yelling "WHO RUN THIS!? NOT YOU!" He picks Dwight up as the chants begin to pick up. "WAAARIOOORS! WAAARRIOOORS! WAAARRIOOORS!" And LeBron tries to not let them get to him with an Irish Whip. He catches Dwight off the rebound, and SLAMS him with a Spinebuster! And now LeBron gets to the head of Dwight...and begins shedding off an armband. He looks the WWE side of the crowd in the eyes and winks...before he throws the armband into the crowd. After beating his chest...

...as a guy in an NXT shirt actually THROWS the armband back into ring!

"LeBron throwing the armband into hostile territory!" Sunny said. "This isn't Cleveland anymore, LeBron!"

"These disrespectful NXT dorks! Go back to Full Sail and dream about your grown up child Bayley!" Vinnie yelled.

LeBron then FLIPS OFF the NXT contingent of the audience as he runs the ropes...once...twice...

...

...and he comes back-AND MISSES THE ATOMIC LEG DROP! Dwight moves out the way, and he manages a quick tag out to Mordecai! And Mordecai runs over and grabs the neck...Inverted Facelock Backbreaker!

"The tag to Mordecai! That missed Atomic Drop making for a HUGE Regular Backbreaker! It's anything BUT...and LeBron wished it was. Cause now Mrodecai's dragging LeBron to his corner-OH! He gave him a kick to the head!"

"LeBron making his way back to his corner...and he SLAPS the chest of Yoh Asakura!" Fillmore said. "Oh boy..."

Yoh just gives LeBron an incredulous look. LeBron had to recover. So he claimed to be giving Yoh, "A chance to prove his worth". Asakura just sighed and entered the ring with the tag champion.

"Well LeBron caught off guard...and now it's Yoh's turn..." Said Sunny. "Yoh, a rookie and engaged to a former UCA roster member in Anna. LeBron and Yoh have had some issues with one another. And I guess Yoh can tell this was just a way for LeBron to lick his wounds while Yoh does the dirty work."

"I don't like this guy. He's too calm." Said Randall. "I bet you could light him on fire and he'd still smile...hey can we get Kane in here?"

"Ah more old men from Old Fart Entertainment?" Asked Vinnie.

"Says the guy where half your roster is old farts and vets." Randall stuck his tongue out at Vinnie.

"Yeah...who seem to prefer us over you guys. Nyeeeh." Vinnie stuck his tongue out at Randall.

"Oh yeah right!" Randall growled.

...While Sunny and Fillmore just silently exchange woes and laments.

Mordecai gets into a tie-up with Yoh and holds him in a Headlock after a minute. "Yeaaah!" Mordecai smiles before Yoh pushes him off. Mordecai comes back and hops over Yoh! Mordecai then catches Yoh and throws him with an Arm Drag! "Oh!" Mordecai pumped his fist.

"An ARM DRAG?" Vinnie was incredulous. "He celebrated over a move Matt Riddle learned when he was two? Are you WWE schnooks kidding me? Is wrestling such a foreign concept that a simple Arm Drag EXCITES you?"

"Sorry, should he have done ten flips and a Hammerlock before throwing him with a Flip Piledriver? Get over it!" Randall said. "It was EFFECTIVE!"

"Just figured 'entertainment' meant something. Ozone 50 is going to be a wrestling clinic...as in, we wrestle circles around all of you and put you in the nearby clinic." Vinnie chuckled.

Yoh gets up when Mordecai turns around. Mordecai goes for a Front Headlock, and gets lifted...and dropped onto his feet. Yoh runs and rolls Mordecai with a School Boy, and then grabs the legs. He leaps over Mordo and bridges for a pin! And 1-Kickout immediately. Yoh, though, quickly locks in a tight Inverted Front Headlock and lifts Mordecai...and DROPS him with an Inverted Brainbuster onto the knee!

"Whoa, that's...pretty entertaining." Randall shrugged.

"Welcome to real wrestling, my friend." Said Vinnie.

"I'm not your friend." Randall deadpanned.

"I meant it in an ironic way, dip stick." Vinnie said condescendingly.

CHOP! Yoh Chops Mordecai down! And now Yoh grabs him when he gets back up and runs the ropes...jumps on them...and Moonsaults to MULE KICK Mordecai into the ropes! And Mordecai goes down while Yoh runs the ropes and springboards off with another Moonsault for his signsture Springboard Moonstop!

"DOUBLE Footstomp off the Moonsault! That's just athleticism!" Said Fillmore. "I love how everything just FLOWED from Yoh. No wasted movements!"

"ARM DRAGS...so cool, huh?" Asked Vinnie. "I wanna hear them celebrate after THAT."

Mordecai tumbles to the corner...and Rigby tags himelf in. Rigby Drops heads to the top of that corner and jumps off...CROSSBODY! He gets up and runs the ropes, and he jumps up again and gets CAUGHT! And-a Michinoku Driver is averted! Rigby slips behind Yoh and Dropkicks him to the NXT corner. And now Rigby Chop Blocks Yoh and tags in Mordecai. Mordecai runs the ropes when he comes back in and KNEES the jaw of Yoh while Rigby holds the head. And then, with Mordecai's help, Rigby MOONSAULTS onto Yoh via Mordecai grabbing a foot and flipping him backwards! Pin! 1...2-Yoh kicks out, and Mordecai grabs the head and Front Suplexes Yoh onto the ropes. Rigby heads top of the far left corner. And he jumps off...ELBOW DROP onto the spine!

"And now here comes the advantage if having TAG CHAMPIONS in the match." Said Randall. "They're the BIG threats here. They EXCEL at these kinds of matches. Rigby tagging out AGAIN to Mordacai! Oooh...I'm about to liiike this!"

"The Regular Team aren't the CLEANEST team in NXT, but the crowd STILL likes them despite it all!" Said Sunny Day. "And it is because of moves like this one coming up!"

Mordecai with a Snapmare onto the knee to Yoh. Mordo and Rigby look at each other...and then run opposite ropes...

...and when they come back, they SANDWICH Yoh's head with two hard Shoot Kicks! And right off the kicks, they raise an arm in the air and shout their signature...

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"**

NXT Crowd: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

The duo spins around the ring while doing their shout, Yoh trying his best to recover after that head attack.

"Ugh these two are obnoxious..." Said Vinnie.

"Takes obnoxious to know obnoxious." Randall chuckled.

"I'd rather hear The Runaways blabber for HOURS than hear that for another SECOND." Vinnie groaned.

Mordecai then runs at Yoh AGAIN and gives him ANOTHER Regular Backbreaker! And then Rigby delivers The Regular Effect (Side Effect)! PIN on Yoh!

ONE...

TWO...

Yoh KICKS OUT before the three, which makes Rigby groan. "GUH!" he raises his head to the sky and throws his hands up. He decided to grab the body of Yoh and tags in Mordecai. And now Mordecai grabs him while Rigby heads to the top of the NXT corner.

"And NOW...The Regular Finish." Said Sunny. "Their Neckbreaker/Crossbody combination that's helped them retain their belts for so long!"

"You know your stuff about NXT." Fillmore chuckled. "Well allow me to show off some 5BW knowledge. Yoh's a guy who takes his time to think of something. If he finds an opening, he's taking it. He isn't the kind of guy to try and force it. And he knows ONE thing from observing these two. They're loud and ALWAYS take the time to celebrate themselves."

Rigby and Mordecai go, "OOOH!" before Rigby tries to dive...and Yoh takes this time to PUSH Mordecai into the corner and sends Rigby to his nads on the corner post!

"And THERE is the opening!" Said Fillmore.

"You stupid hall monitor, you JINXED us!" Exclaimed Randall.

"No, I just KNEW what was about to happen. It was obvious." Said Fillmore.

"Huh...guess we both did our homework, huh?" Sunny asked with a giggle.

Fillmore chuckled as well. "Yeah, always gotta do homework on the 'enemy'. Right?"

"Heheh...so are we enemies?" Sunny asked with a smile while leaning on her right hand.

Vinnie was feeling VERY uncomfortable. "...Hey HEY look at Yoh! He hops OVER Mordecai and OH MAN!"

"A SUPER SIT OUT SCOOP SLAM FROM THE TOP!" Randall exclaimed as Yoh rolls over to his team's corner.

"It's an AVALANCHE MICHINOKU DRIVER II, you WRESTLING MOOK!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Do you need lessons from Cris Collinsworth? I know Michael Cole is your commentary high standard in WWE but PLEASE pretend like you KNOW the sport!"

"...WHAT a Super Sitout Scoop Slam! And Pablo is back in! Yoh tagging back out!" Exclaimed Randall, trying to spite Vinnie.

And The Secret Weapon is put back in to try and get an elimination off of that! CRADLE DDT! A quick onr! He pins Rigby...

...and the referee tells him that Rigby isn't the legal man. Pablo is trying to figure this out. And HE GETS A HARD FIST TO THE JAW FROM THE OLD TOWN HERO, DWIGHT!

"Old Town's savior, Dwight McCarthy, blind tagging himself in to save Rigby!" Exclaimed Fillmore.

"I'd have thought WES would have been the one to do it. But Dwight with the wherewithal in this tag match to tag himself in. VERY smart." Said Sunny.

Pablo holds his jaw, trying to open and close it to see if there was anything wrong with it. The referee tries to deal with Pablo, seeing if he is okay, and Dwight pulls Pablo up and UPPERCUTS him! Pablo stumbles, and Dwight kicks his gut and puts him in a Standing Headscissors. The NXT crowd knows what's next!

"Hey! HEY! The ref tried to check on Pablo! DQ him!" Said Vinnie. "That's just some dirty street thug level bullying!"

"There's a MATCH, four eyes! No time for stoppage! If his jaw's broken, then it's BROKEN." Said Randall. "Dwight takes NO prisoners."

Dwight LIFTS...

...

...but gets nothing. Pablo doesn't give. He lifts again...

...

...

...

...and Pablo BACK BODY DROPS him! Pablo still holds his jaw, and the ref once again checks on him. Dwight rolls onto his feet and- _GETS CHALK THROWN INTO HIS FACE BY LEBRON!_

 _"HEY!" Randall shouted. "That's LeBron's CHALK DUST during his pre-game celebrations! He had some in his pockets! REF! YOU SAW THAT?"_

 _"Nope! And that means it didn't happen!" Vinnie exclaimed._

 _"The UNNECESSARY actions from our Citywide Champion has his own team staring incredulously at him!" Exclaimed Sunny. "I cannot believe this!"_

 _"I could, unfortunately." Said Fillmore. "Truly justice cannot reign FOREVER in a match like this, where different alignments collide and cooperate!"_

Yoh shakes his head, Phil gave LeBron a straight face, Negi crossed his arms, and William was largely indifferent. But Pablo saw this, and he looked to the outside at Ben and his management to see what he should do. It would be VERY dishonest to take advantage. But...they are down 6 to 7. Does Pablo take it?

"Take it, Pablo!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Pablo VERY conflicted..." Sunny Day said. "I don't blame him. He's such a nice guy. He would NEVER do what LeBron did! But OTHERS may peer pressure him into taking this."

"Depending on your perspective, this has no right or wrong answers." Said Fillmore. "But that's for practicality. Morally? There IS a wrong answer..."

After looking at Ben...his management...and even his own teammates...Pablo was conflicted. He gets up...and heads towards Dwight...

...but then passes him and just lightly taps William on the chest. He did NOT want to do it. He was relegating it to the team captain.

"Now THAT...is Pablo." Said Sunny. "He was being forced to do something he DIDN'T want to do. He didn't want to be that guy who take advantages like this."

"He ain't a winner YET. But the guy he tagged in is." Vinnie said.

"CHEATING! CHEATING!" Exclaimed Randall. "Oh yes! Don't SOLVE the problem! Pass it to someone else! I LOVE YOUR BROKEN AESOPS!"

"You wanna keep moaning about cheating so you can get a broken nose?" Vinnie asked.

"What? You gonna choke me with your cousin's love letters to The Webbers?" Asked Randall.

"Guys PLEASE." Sunny held her head. "You guys are giving me a bad migraine...uuugh..."

"I say after the commercial break, we start switching seats...they sit on the far sides, and we sit next to one another in the middle." Fillmore suggested.

"Huh?" Sunny was taken aback by the request. "Heh...sure...sure...I'm okay with that!"

William glares daggers at Pablo as he enters the ring. The Old Town protector gets Double Underhooked now...Snap Swinging Double Underhook DDT!

"The Zweihander CONNECTS...and ladies & gents, it iiis academic here." Said Sunny. "LeBron's...tactics...helped his team."

ONE...

TWO...

THREE!

Harry Tipper claps his hands, and the NXT crowd begins to boo VOCIFEROUSLY.

WWE Crowd: DIRTY CHEATERS!

CCW Crowd: SHUT THE F*CK UP!

WWE Crowd: DIRTY CHEATERS!

CCW Crowd: SHUT THE F*CK UP!

"An argument has erupted even in the stands!" Said Sunny. "The crowds arguing with one another!"

"Those rowdy NXT fan...bunch of NERDS from Florida." Said Vinnie.

"I bet those 5BW nerds are all out there too, discussing all the holds and their specific names while the NXT crowd gets chastised by them all because they're nerds!" Randall exclaimed.

The NXT team is NOT loving that one BIT. They are yelling and arguing with the referee. But William, who stays in the ring is very master, does NOT care.

...And after looking at what he described as a "Smug ass face"...

...ROBIN hops over the ropes and makes his way towards the center of the ring where William is.

Crowd: Ooooooh...

"The longest reigning NXT Champion vs. 5BW's longest reigning champion..." Said Fillmore. "I think this one is going to be VERY...VERY good...and we have a break coming up. Alright boys, get up."

"We will have more show for you when we come right back! ROBIN...VERSUS WILLIAM DUNBAR..." Exclaimed Sunny Day as Vinnie and Randall looked up in confusion.

William and Robin stare down one another, the angry assassin trained Robin and the former XANA possessed warrior glare down at one another...

...AND ROBIN JUMPS AND NAILS A KICK TO THE HEAD! William stumbles to the ropes and comes back...PENDULUM LARIAT!

(Commercial)

 ** _IWILLDESTROYALLOFYOU_**

 _This message has been brought to you buy "The Organization for Ornery Nerds"_

(Commercial End)

We come back to a DROPKICK to Will! Dunbar gets up, Robin runs, Wheelbarrow, BULLDOG-is caught! Bulldog is now a Back Suplex-Robin manages to land on his feet and grabs the arms for a Full Nelson-William gets an arm free and Snapmares Robin so he can run Shoot Kick-Robin falls back and dodges the Shoot Kick before sitting back up-School Boy! 1-2-William kicks out and rolls onto his feet, which allows Robin to run and-get grabbed and spun around-Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker turned into an Arm Drag, and William rolls onto his feet and UPPERCUTS Robin-who jumps back onto his hands to dodges that, and then PLANTS his feet into William's chest with a Double Footstomp to send him into the ropes-and both stars spin and come at one another with BOOTS to each others' faces to send them each tumbling to opposite sides of the ring!

NXT Crowd: ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN!

5BW Crowd: WILL! WILL! WILL! WILL! WILL! WILL! WILL! WILL!

"The skill shared between both of these guys is astounding!" Exclaimed Sunny. "A GREAT pairing when it comes to a one on one bout, right Fillmore?"

"You got it, Sunny, these two are PHENOMONAL. No wonder they're the best on their brands." Fillmore, who was revealed to now be sitting next to Sunny while Vinnie and Randall sit on opposite ends.

"Got that right." Randall said. "Though you see how CREATIVE Robin's dodges were? THAT is athleticism. William doesn't know how to move like that."

"That's because William is busy trying to HURT Robin, not dance around the ring with him. Be real." Vinnie said.

Robin and William stare at each other, staring down at their captain counterpart. William gets up first...and Robin gets up but stays low to the ground. William goes for another Big Boot, and Robin rolls under it. He backflips and grabs the head of William with his legs to throw him with a Hurricanrana! William rolls and gets back on his feet while Robin rolls towards William and jumps off that roll BUT GETS CAUGHT AND GIVEN A REVERSE STO INTO THE NEAR LEFT CORNER! Robin leans against the corner, and William runs to the far right corner before he makes his way BACK to Robin and DROPKICKS his head into the corner! Robin goes to a knee, and William Hammerlocks Robin and pulls him out of the corner. MARABOUNTA (Hammerlock into Single Arm DDT)! William takes FULL control of the match. And he drags Robin to his corner and tags in Yoh Asakura. William SLAMS Robin's head into the near right corner, and then tells Yoh to stomp and tag. Yoh does as the captains says, not wanting to cause an argument. STOMPS into Robin!

"The captain of Team NXT in enemy territory." Said Sunny. "it's 6 to 6 overall, but it seems like it is about to become 6 on 1. STOMPS ALL AROUND. Here comes Phil Deville to get a round of stomps in on Robin!"

"Now Negi Springfield, getting his stomps in on the champion...and Negi tags out to Pablo Sanchez-and a SLINGSHOT CORNER DROPKICK TO ROBIN!" Fillmore exclaimed.

"Not content with JUST stomping, Pablo ALWAYS trying to show off some skill!" Said Sunny Day. "That's our Pablo!"

"Show-offy little brat." Randall said. "And all OUR team can do is WATCH."

"That's all they CAN do, even if they were in the ring, bub." Vinnie said. "Watch and get WRECKED. Team NXT's leader is staring into his own corner while they stare at them, BOTH too helpless to do anything!"

William was looking very...bothered by Pablo showing off. And he commands Pablo to tag out. Pablo wanted a bit more ring time, and looked at William with a slanted frown. But he took the orders and tagged in LeBron. And James runs to the NXT corner...and JUMPS on the corner to mock them...and pushes himself off the corner to run at FULL SPEED towards a nearly standing Robin and jumps up...and COMES DOWN WITH A DOUBLE FOREARM SMASH ONTO THE HEAD OF ROBIN! LeBron essentially SLAM DUNKED onto the son of Batman! And Robin tries to crawl out the ring...while the NXT fans shout, "WAAARRIOOORS! WAAARRIOOORS!" while LeBron shrugs and says, "UNLIKE DURANT, I WON MY TWO CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS BY MYSELF!" And LeBron beats his chest before William tags himself in. "Stock picking fun..." He said in a low voice before LeBron (after rolling his eyes) grabbed Robin and yanking him into an Inverted Atomic Drop.

"Citywide Champion working with The Platinum Champion, Dunbar runs the ropes and Slingblade TURNED INTO A DOUBLE KNEE BACKBREAKER!? WHAT A MANUEVER!" Fillmore exclaimed. "I think the point is to make Robin, a VERY smart and pragmatic kid who COULD reverse a normal Slingblade, think one move is happening...but then he transitions into ANOTHER move to fake him out! Very...nice."

"We have a pretty smart Platinum Champion." Said Vinnie. "The Code Lyoko legacy STARTED with Ulrich and Odd...but THEY were never main eventers. Ulrich COULD have been one...but where was THAT gonna go? WWE likes to BELIEVE that they were the reason for The Code Lyoko legacy. But look at Odd & Ulrich NOW...and look at AELITA...we brought back YUMI...and then we have THIS GUY. He's winning a World Title before Ulrich. Heck, I think he's gonna win one before birdy over there does."

"William slowing the match pace down, though." Said Sunny. "Robin would have kept this one fast and out of William's control. Robin needs to pull out some offense here before William decides he wants to end it."

William locks in an Abdominal Stretch and just stretches out Robin. Though the sidekick begins slipping through. He refused to just be made meat for William. Robin groans after a hand gets out...and then William transitions into a Pumphandle and then lifts to deliver a Pumphandle Gutbuster! Robin goes down, and he rolls onto his back. William runs the ropes and comes back...KNEE DROP to the back! And then William runs back again...KNEE DROP to the back again! William runs once more as Robin rolls over to try and give his back a break...KNEE DROP TO THE KNEES NOW! Why was he doing all of this? To soften Robin up. William tags in Negi quickly before he turns Robin around, and then lets Negi climb the top of their corner...DIVING ELBOW DROP TO THE SPINE! And now Robin is squirming on the ground, gritting and groaning his teeth! Robin writhes around in pain while William tells Negi to, "Finish him off! Slap it on him!"

"I think the knees were a sign!" Sunny said. "Negi grabbing the legs of Robin and...I think we have The Pactio Cloverleaf (Cloverleaf) cinched in, ladies & gentlemen! Robin can only STARE at his teammates as his body gets BENT! The Cloverleaf targeting the legs and back, and I don't know if Robin can survive it!"

"The Pactio Cloverleaf MIGHT be Robin's swan song!" Exclaimed Vinnie. "...No wait...it WILL be! And NONE of his teammates can help!"

"None of them CAN...but someone needs to run over and break it up!" Said Randall. "COME ON, GUYS, SOMEBODY!"

And someone DOES try to run over! Rigby hops over the ropes and tries to get to him, but the ref CATCHES this and tries to hold Rigby back!

"Hey! Ref let him go!" Exclaimed Randall. "I KNEW IT! ZERO KAZAMA PAID OFF HARRY TIPPER! UWE IS ON THEIR SIDE! WORLD WAR, I TELL YA! WORLD WAR!"

"No! He's just doing his job! The ref CATCHES someone try to run in, he HAS to try and stop them! Just sometimes the ref never notices it!" Said Sunny. "At least...I think that's the rule. Wrestling rules can be very flimsy..."

"Wanna know what else is gonna be flimsy? Robin's BACK if he's in that hold any longer!" Said Vinnie.

"Robin needs an opening...a rope...he's close to grabbing it...I think-SOMETHING-hey! HEY! LEBRON! Removing his hand from the rope!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "Now THAT I KNOW is wrong!"

"Yeah, but that moron Rigby is distracting the referee!" Exclaimed Vinnie chuckled. "NEVER Happened, like I said!"

"This is wrong, and I'm WITH 5BW!" Sunny said. "LeBron with ONE cheap tactic after another!"

"This is an injustice..." Fillmore said. "But injustice is always paid for...sooner or later."

The ref turns back to Robin, who groans and grits his teeth. He yells out in pain while trying to grab the ropes again. But Negi had him pulled away...and he gets put RIGHT back in the middle of the ring! Robin can only look at his teammates as he futilely tries to grab the ropes...to NO avail. Robin is raising a hand...gritting his teeth...

...and then YELLS for Rigby to try and come back in!

"He can't do that! Or at least you KNOW what Tipper did!" Exclaimed Sunny. "But knowing Robin, he has something up his sleeve. What is it?"

"I don't know, but Rigby doing what the captain says and going into the ring." Fillmore said. "And of course, Tipper trying to stop him."

Robin squirms while Negi wrenches the legs and back...and Rigby continues trying to enter the ring. But upon seeing that this referee is not watching...

...Robin taps something on his utility belt...

...and STEAM BLOWS OUT OF HIS BOOTS AND INTO THE FACE OF NEGI!

"WHOO MR. SPRINGFIELF GOT DOUSED!" Exclaimed Sunny. "Some GAS from the boots of Robin almost BLINDING Negi!"

"That's why he wanted Rigby to try and run in!" Shouted Randall. "And Robin grabs Negi and GERMAN SUPLEXES HIM...and then rolls...and then pushes him into The NXT corner!"

"He CHEATED!" Exclaimed Vinnie. "That could have been a poisonous substance! What was THAT? What just HAPPENED? I do NOT agree with ANY OF THIS!"

"EYE FOR AN EYE, CHUMP!" Randall shouted. "Ya cheated DWIGHT...we cheat YOU."

"Though not EVERYONE on both sides likes it..." Fillmore pointed out.

Pablo is facepalming, Yoh just sighs, LeBron is actively yelling at the ref, Phil is also yelling into the ring, and William just stares angrily across the ring. Robin tags in Mordecai, who gets in the ring. And then Mordecai tags in Rigby, who heads to the top of the far left corner. Mordecai twists Negi for a Neckbreaker AND RIGBY COMES DOWN WITH A CROSSBODY! THE REGULAR FINISH CONNECTS!

"Regular Finish FINALLY connects, and Rigby hooks BOTH legs on Negi!" Exclaimed Sunny. "Is this an elimination?"

ONE...

TWO...

THREE!

"And ANOTHER elimination by NXT! OUT goes Negi!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "Justice...has been served. But unfortunately, this doesn't sit well with some on Team NXT."

Beetle pushes Robin and says, "What was that? No more cheating! NO MORE! We win this the RIGHT WAY!" Exclaimed BB3. Though Robin just rolls his eyes behind the mask.

On the other side of the ring, William tells his team, "No more dirty tactics. If we win this, we win this the right way. Let's go, Yoh."

Yoh nods his head, in full agreement with William. He didn't much care for the guy, but he did agree that the cheating had to stop. Pablo...he had a face that said, "Oh YOU'RE one to talk..."

"I like this. William taking control of his team and telling them to NOT win with dirty tactics." Said Sunny. "Despite his issue with Pablo, William HAS been trying to keep it honest during his stay in 5BW."

"And that's why you can't dispute his reign on top. Robin? What a dirty little rat, y'know?" Said Vinnie. "He won't even COMMIT to no cheating."

"Robin wins NO MATTER the cost." Said Randall. "Besides, you wouldn't care if your team cheated if William hadn't of said anything."

"I REFUSE to answer these lies!" Exclaimed Vinnie.

"How do you deal with this?" Asked Sunny as she looked at Fillmore.

"Eh just pretend they said something different..." Said Fillmore with a chuckle. "Or completely ignore them until they say something smart."

5BW Crowd: DIIIRTYYY! DIIIRTYYY!

NXT Crowd: THANK YOU, ROBIN! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP* THANK YOU, ROBIN! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*

Yoh runs at Rigby, and gets a Running Crossbody from the raccoon. Rigby rolls off of Yoh and comes back to grab the arm and go for a Headscissors Takedown. But Yoh keeps hold of the smaller person and lifts him up...and Powerbombs him back first onto the ropes before HE GETS A HEADSCISSORS ANYWAY! Rigby rolls and tags in Mordecai! And Mordecai gets in the ring as Rigby tries to exit. Mordo dodges, and Yoh CRASHES-no, Yoh GRABS onto the ropes before he smashes himself into the corner and slingshots off the ropes, rolls, and Mordecai CATCHES him in a Bearhug! Yoh grabs the neck and turns this into a Front Headlock. And then he Bodyscissors the hold to try and wear Mordecai down!

"Yoh with something BIG here, trying to wear down Mordecai!" Said Fillmore, "The big Bodyscissors Headlock-"

"Oh LORD...it's a FRONT HEADLOCK BODYSCISSORS..." Vinnie facepalmed. "Do...do they take you people to commentary school? Or they throw you to the wolves with no regrets?"

"Please...stay in your lane, Vincent." Fillmore calmly said.

Yoh has Mordecai fading...Mordecai is trying to get to his corner...but he hits one knee...and Rigby tries to get a tag. Mordecai inches CLOSER and CLOSER for a tag. Mordecai strains as hard as he can. Rigby REACHES OUT. NXT Fans chant, "TAG! TAG! TAG! TAG!" and 5BW fans chant, "YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH!"

"Listen to The CCW fans chant a WWE chant!" Randall said (incorrectly), "NO! NO! NO! Ha! Yeah, WWE's everywhere. Your fans even know this!"

"Oh please go jump off a bridge, ya red topped mook." Vinnie groaned.

"BAD info aside...Mordecai is reaching out as FAR as he can for a tag! But he can't GET IT! Rigby is there...he's TRYING to reach out for his friend!" Sunny told everyone. "This is EXCITING! Rigby REACHING!"

Mordecai grits his teeth, trying to get to his tag champion partner...and then...

...

...Yoh releases the hold and SUPLEXES Mordecai-AND MORDECAI LANDS ON HIS FEET BEHIND YOH! HE'S GOING FOR THE TAG!

"SOMEBODY STOP HIM, YOH GET HIM GET HIM!" Exclaimed Vinnie.

"CAN HE MAKE THE TAG-HE CANNOT!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "Yoh with the WHEREWITHAL to drag him away! You gotta look at the quick reflexes of Yoh! Able to KEEP him away from the corner!"

And Yoh, STILL in that Neckbreaker hold, transitions it smoothly into an Inverted Headlock AND THEN A JUMPING SAVATE KICK! The Ko-On! Strike to the head! And Mordecai goes down! Mordecai was too worn down to make it to the corner, so Mordecai looks up at his partner and yells, "You got this dude...!" Before Yoh drags him to the 5BW corner! Rigby yells out, "NOOO!" because he's about to see his partner get eliminated. The NXT crowd screams, "NO! NO! NO! NO!" in protest. And Yoh looks down, almost feeling bad for Mordecai. But he has a match to win. And win it he must. "You two have a pretty good relationship. Sorry I gotta do this!" He said, trying to be as nice as he can before going on to climb the near right corner.

"Yoh is a VERY good spirit." Sunny said.

"One of the very few nice souls in that cesspool of injustice it seems." Said Fillmore.

"...What is that supposed to mean?" Sunny turned to Fillmore, eyebrow raised and almost looking somewhat taken aback by the comment.

"Wait...huh?" Fillmore didn't realize what he said.

"Ooooh..." Randall chuckled.

Yoh heads to the top of that corner...and he-gets TAGGED OUT by LeBron! James runs into the ring and picks the bird back up IN ORDER TO SPINEBUSTER HIM! Mordecai to the center of the ring! Standing right at his head, LeBron then stares at The NXT/WWE side of the crowd again!

"Hey! LeBron tagged in!" Exclaimed Randall.

"Yoh was taking too long, and LeBron HAD to take advantage! Don't blame the guy! Yoh taking his sweet time to put Mordecai away...now at least LEBRON can finish this up!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Though why are ya still facing The WWE side?"

"...What do you mean 'cesspool'?" Asked Sunny Day. "Or is this just the same old stuff everyone always talks about...?"

"Uuum...Sunny let's discuss this off-mic..." Fillmore, for once, was looking very uncomfortable.

But LeBron CATCHES this...and then removes his other armband...and then turns around to throw it backwards to The CCW/5BW side of the audience! LeBron runs to the right side and bounces off the ropes...

...he runs to the left side and bounces off the ropes...

...and he finally comes to the center once more...slides...and jumps up...

...

...ATOMIC LEG DROP CONNECTS!

"The Most ELECTRIFYING Move in Sports! Not Sports ENTERTAINMENT...but SPORTS in general!" Vinnie exclaimed. "That Atomic Leg Drop connects, and WITH IT..."

ONE...

TWO...

THREE!

"...The NXT Tag Champs have been SPLIT!" Exclaimed Vinnie. "This is going to get a LOT easier now."

"Rigby looks UPSET." Said Randall. "Come ON, Rigbone! You got this! Mordo's gone, but YOU aren't! Fight on for his honor! Feh! Look at LeBron! Stealing Yoh's pin!"

"LeBron stole NOTHING." Said Vinnie. "Ya gotta realize...ya snooze...ya lose. Feel me, buddy? This ain't a contest to see who pins the most peeps."

"All I'm saying...is look at your main roster...y'know?" Asked Fillmore. "It needs a clean up."

"Yeah...like YOUR main roster is roses and daisies..." Sunny crossed her arms. "The company where your biggest hero once dumped poop on people..."

"Least we have a biggest hero..." Fillmore muttered.

"...Hey! Can you two do this off-mic?" Asked Vinnie.

"Yeah, we're calling a MATCH!" Exclaimed Randall. "These guys, I SWEAR..."

"How do you deal with them?" Vinnie asked Randall, as if he ALWAYS got along with him.

"Just ignore them or pretend they said something else, y'know?" Randall shrugged.

Rigby groans as Mordecai leaves the ring. Mordo looks at Rigby, and gives him a thumbs up. The raccoon looks deflated right now, not sure what he can do here. Wes, though, puts a shoulder on Rigby and pats it. "We got this." Wes said with a nod.

Mokujin hops into the ring again, putting up his hands and beating his chest. LeBron gets behind Mokujin as he tries for a right hand. And LeBron goes for a Back Suplex! It connects! Mokujin rolls into the near left corner. LeBron runs and gets TWO knees to the face! This sends LeBron down to his hands and knees while Mokujin goes to the top of the near left corner. LeBron tries to get up...but Mokujin jumps off AND NAILS A DIVING LEG DROP TO THE NECK TO TAKE LEBRON BACK DOWN! And now Mokujin raises his hands...erm, wooden arms...in the air while trying to get the crowd into it. "LET'S GO CENA!" The NXT crowd chants. The 5BW crowd chants, "CENA SUCKS!" And MokuJohn picks LeBron up! Boston Celtics about to put down the Cleveland Cavaliers...

...but LeBron gets off of the shoulders of MokuJohn and pushes him into the CCW corner! Phil DeVille, NOW asking for a tag...doesn't get one. Instead, Pablo gets a tag. And Sanchez, as LeBron pulls Mokujin off the corner and lifts him for an Electric Chair, jumps on the ropes...and jumps off...

...and LeBron throws Mokujin off _INTO AN ELECTRIC CHAIR CLANKY CUTTER_ (LeBron throws him for an Electric Chair Drop...and Pablo catches him for The Clanky Cutter AKA Ace Crusher)!

 _"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CAAALL A MOOOVE!" Exclaimed Randall, actually impressed by that._

 _"Nooo that's what you call an Electric Chair into The Clanky Cutter!" Exclaimed Vinnie. "And only TWO of our best athletes could pull off that impromptu duo move! Now COUNT THAT, Tipper!"_

"I HATE IT when 5BW gets lumped in with the main roster because of what the main roster does. No one ever lumps NXT and WWE into the same category. Why us?" Asked Sunny, very upset with Fillmore. "And JUST saying...calling US out for having awful people on our roster...when you have a woman 'legend' whose job seems to be burying potential female talent as COMMENTARY...who is KNOWN for being an awful backstage BULLY..."

"Hey, at least she hasn't burned any buildings down..." Fillmore said, "You don't have a leg to stand on here...and don't get me started on your boss..."

"OUR boss?" Sunny had to fire back, "As if YOUR BOSS wasn't the TEMPLATE for all other bosses like ours?"

"We got RID of him!" Said Fillmore.

"He still signs your checks and has SOME power!" Exclaimed Sunny. "All you did was get a feel good moment on TV! HE IS STILL YOUR BOSS-"

Sunny and Fillmore now are muted...wonder why...

"Geez Louise, can we enjoy a good match here or we gotta hear you two bicker?" Asked Vinnie. "Who's a man gotta snitch to in order to get better commentary?"

"I know. What a couple of mooks." Randall rolled his eyes.

ONE...

TWO...

KICK OUT by Mokujin! Pablo was VERY shocked by this, but he knew he could get it with another move. Mokujin was looking very worn. He tried to get up, but Mokujin falls back to a knee. That last move was devastating. But he had to stay on Mokujin. He grabs the head and then runs to the ropes with him. He then jumps onto the ropes...and then spins off to NAIL a Tornado DDT! Pablo kips up, and then heads to the 5BW corner to climb to the top. (Vinnie: Ya GOTTA know how smart that is! Ya see how he tries to dive using the 5BW corner? THAT is smart stuff! Don't send him to a neutral corner! If something goes wrong, someone can tag in immediately!) And Pablo dives off the top...KNEES to block The Diving Splash! Mokujin rolls over to the NXT corner, reaching up for a tag in. Beetle wants to go in, but Rigby tags HIMSELF in. "FOR MORDECAIII!" Shouted Rigby as he hopped over the ropes. "GIMME THE BASKETBALL BOOOY!" Rigby SCREAMED...and the challenge was set for LeBron. James, looking around, just chuckles. "Who...me?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Phil STILL wants to be tagged in...but this may not get him a chance to tag into the match.

"The challenge was SET...LeBron James is being CALLED OUT." Said Vinnie. "That little man ain't gotta snowball's chance in my grandmama's oven against James. TAG TEAM WRESTLER...versus a solo star."

"Hey BASKETBALL's a tag team sport!" Said Randall. "Give Rigby a chance. The guy's pretty good alone...I think...oh boy."

Fillmore and Sunny WERE unmuted...but they had nothing to say to one another.

"Hey...you two...commentating a match?" Asked Randall.

Fillmore sighed. "Right. Sunny?"

"...I'll try." Sunny said, possibly feeling actually hurt from Fillmore's earlier comment. "I hope being in that 'cesspool' hasn't made me go crazy like Fillmore thinks I am."

"I never said YOU were crazy. Just...the roster...okay the main roster is..." Fillmore shrugged. "I mean..."

"PLEASE..." Vinnie groaned. "NO MORE."

"Yeah REALLY." Facepalmed Randall.

Pablo sees LeBron behind him...and then turns to Rigby. He just shrugs and rolls backwards. And NOW LeBron is tagged in. "Come on, little man! You really want this?"

"He ASKED for this one." Fillmore said. "Rigby WANTS tall B-Ball star. This could end ugly..."

"He may get his face turned ugly once LeBron gets a fist on it." Chuckled Vinnie.

Rigby yells, "RAAAAAAAAARGH!" and runs at LeBron! Big Boot-and Rigby catches it and executes a smooth Dragon Screw! Lebron is down, the leg is still in hand, and Rigby jumps up and SANDWICHES the leg between two knees! Rigby rolls forward and stands in front of LeBron as HE tries to stand up. Right hands! Left hands! LeBron is getting rocked by punch after punch! And then Rigby spins and KICKS the head of LeBron to send him stumbling. LeBron runs the ropes and comes back INTO A NECK GRAB! KNEELING SIDE SLAM-gets escaped from! LeBron's King Me! doesn't fly! Instead, Rigby goes for a Sleeper Hold! LeBron bucks him off and sends him rolling backwards. Rigby spins and BIG BOOT TO SEND RIGBY DOWN! And LeBron wags his right index finger while shaking his head. He gives a shake of his foot and begins hustling back and forth. "OOOH WEE! BUTTER ME UP, I'M ON A ROLL!" And LeBron runs to the ropes...

...Rigby pops up and sidesteps LeBron on his way to the ropes *tap*...and Rigby comes back...ducks under a Clothesline...and then bounces off the ropes again as LeBron turns around AND SEES WES GRABBING HIS NECK AND BRINGING HIM DOWN WITH A REVERSE STO WHILE RIGBY BULLDOGS HIM!

"The PERFECT combination!" Exclaimed Randall, "DOUBLE TEAM with Rigby and Wes! Wes made sure to blind tag himself into the match so he could see more action!"

"NOT as cool as that Electric Chair!" Exclaimed Vinnie. "This was just a cheap attempt!"

"And we can see Wes trying to do his best! The Powerbomb that he's known for is a second away!" Said Fillmore.

Standing Headscissors for LeBron. Wes LIFTS LeBron...

...but LeBron only goes halfway...

...and Wes puts him back down. LeBron REFUSES to go up, putting all of his weight down.

...So Wes shrugs and then transitions. HE DEADLIFTS LEBRON WITH A GUTWRENCH...AND GUTWRENCH POWERBOMBS LEBRON!

"And he sends him up ANYWAY!" Sunny Day exclaimed. "I know the strength of Wes is WELL documented in NXT! I ALSO know that The Joker kidnapped a young Gohan and forced him to turn into a giant ape in the 90s and terrorize a town on WWE live television...but that doesn't get talked about (even if there were PROBABLY casualties)..."

"Oh come on that was the 90s..." Fillmore facepalmed. "She LITERALLY did what she did RECENTLY! Am I supposed to-"

Muted.

"I'm not having this tonight." Vinnie rolled his eyes. "And I'm ALSO not having LeBron getting eliminated by WES!"

"Well get USED to it, Goochie Man!" Said Randall. "Wes going for another lift!"

Wes grabs LeBron and LIFTS HIM...SUPLEX...

...and LeBron lands behind Wes...INVERTED NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX! Wes lands on his gut, and he tries to roll onto his feet. LeBron hops around, excited for one more move. Wes gets up, and LeBron grabs his neck! Wes elbows the head of LeBron repeatedly. And he escapes, and then grabs the waist of LeBron and lifts him up...LeBron slides down the back of Wes and Sunset Flips him. ONE...TWO...Wes kicks out and gets up. Lebron also gets up and GUT KICKS Wes! And then he grabs the neck AND LIFTS AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE KING ME! And NOW LeBron heads to the head of Wes! LeBron is doing this for EXTRA insurance. Wes is down on the mat...center of the ring...and LeBron...faces the NXT fans once more.

"LeBron facing NXT AGAIN...what NOW?" Randall asked. "He doesn't have anymore armbands!"

"Wait...wait King James...what are ya doing?" Asked Vinnie.

LeBron raises a finger and begins digging into his jersey shorts. What does he want from under there?

...why his _dirty jockstrap...which he throws CLEAR at WWE/NXT management!_ Max Tennyson tries to throw the jockstrap off, and Bulma just has it thrown to the ground.

"Oh that's SICK." Fillmore groaned. "You see what I mean? I mean...THAT STUFF. Name me ONE PERSON on Team NXT that would do that!"

"I bet if ROBIN could...he WOULD." Sunny said. "But I digress...it WAS unsanitary. King James being VERY vulgar with WWE management."

"MIND GAMES." Said Vinnie. "We're taking a LEAD, baby! King James leading us to victory!"

LeBron looks at Yoh and says, "I got a pair for your girl waiting in my drawers for her next!" And he runs the ropes...

NXT Crowd: WAAARRIOOORS! WAAARRIOOORS!

5BW: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

...he runs to the right...

...and then runs to the left...

...

...and then he comes back **WHEN WES KIPPED UP, POPS LEBRON INTO THE AIR, AND NAILS A SIT OUT POWERBOMB ONTO THE CITYWIDE CHAMPION!**

 **"HIS ASSUMPTIONS WERE RIGHT, WES STILL HAD LIFE IN HIM! AND HE USED THAT LIFE TO NAIL THAT VERY MOVE!" Exclaimed Fillmore.**

 **"POP UP SIT-OUT POWERBOMB CONNECTS, AND LADIES & GENTLEMEN I THINK WES JUST PUT HIS NAME OUT THERE!" Shouted Sunny.**

Tipper COUNTS as Wes pins LeBron down!

ONE...

TWO...

THREE!

"Wes with a HUUUGE PIN over The Citywide Champion!" Exclaimed Fillmore as the crowd cheered LOUDLY. "BACK in the lead! 5BW down to FOUR...NXT at FIVE."

"And The 5BW team is packing around one another, trying to find out who can go in NEXT!" Exclaimed Randall.

"5BW is in DIRE STRAITS right now. They're trying to talk amongst each other...and I think Phil is volunteering himself." Said Sunny.

Yoh...just gives a small smile. It was karma, he thought. As for who goes in...Phil volunteered...and William told him to hang on. He then told Yoh to go out. Yoh nods and decides to head on out into the ring. And LeBron, he sees Yoh smiling a bit...which rubs him the wrong way. LeBron just ARGUES with officials, saying that THAT wasn't fair and that he shouldn't be kicked out of the match for a fluke.

"Alright, TIME-OUT for a second!" said Ben Tennyson, who grabbed a live microphone from the timekeeper's area. "Time-out… FIRST OF ALL…" Ben looked at LeBron, "…YOU deserved that."

That only AUGMENTED the protestations of the Cleveland Cavalier. "THAT'S A FREAKING JOKE!" he exclaimed.

"SECOND…" Ben took a hop onto the apron next to the Team 5BW corner. Then he started pointing his finger to the remaining NXT members. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE…" And then Ben pointed to the 5BW contingent left. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR. Allow me to refresh you guys on the rules, okay? You want…MORE PEOPLE…on THIS side…than on THAT side. You want MORE OVER HERE and LESS OVER THERE…" Ben pointed to the 5BW and NXT corners to highlight the disparity. "Do you think you can do that? DO YOU ALL THINK YOU CAN MANAGE THAT? Because I'm starting to get a little WORRIED. WE are NOT the UNDERDOG HERE! Do you understand that?!"

Ben looked at Pablo, William, Phil and Yoh with seriousness…and implored them emphatically, "The Best in the Universe doesn't back a losing horse—YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS! FIGURE IT OUT!" The Tenth Wonder hopped down from the apron, adjusting his Magnus Championship with a focused glare at his team.

"...Well...THAT...was something." Said Randall.

"Ben OBVIOUSLY very exasperated with team 5BW." Said Fillmore.

William LOOKED very annoyed by Ben chastising HIS team. He keeps his mouth shut, though, so as not to lose focus on the REAL issue at hand. But even then, he keeps Phil at bay for Yoh.

"He may be saving Phil right now." Said Sunny. "Phil DeVille has gotten NO TIME in the match. Harry Tipper making sure everything okay...Harry Tipper, of UWE...a company that sanctioned a live murder in its company. Doesn't lose a TV deal...no one bats an eye."

"*Sigh*...Okay, I get it, Sunny...ALL companies have some awful events...all I was saying was that...um...well I don't know what I was saying now...but can we move on?" Asked Fillmore. "I wasn't calling YOU awful. I think you're pretty good at your job."

"...You might as well have called me awful." Sunny organized her papers and continued with the match. "Yoh Asakura back in, and Wes gets behind him AND RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEXES HIM!"

"You got a Secret Weapon? Look at OUR Secret Weapon!" Exclaimed Randall.

Yoh, back in the 5BW corner, sees Pablo want a tag out. But Yoh shakes his head. He's going for this. "You guys rest up. I'll do some heavy lifting." he said to Pablo and William, the latter of whom lets Yoh do his thing.

"Yoh being nice enough to try and handle the load for now. And Yoh is matching up pretty well with Wes." Said Fillmore. "BOTH are trading quick strikes here!"

Yoh pushes Wes to the ropes, and Wes actually jumps on the ropes and springboards FOR A MOONSAULT ONTO YOH! Wes goes for the pin! ONE...TWO-Yoh Alligator rolls with that, keeping hold of Wes and lifting him up. He grabs ahold of his waist from behind after lifting him to his feet. X-Plex thrown overhead and CONNECTS! A pin here! One...Two-Wes kicks out! Wes gets up, and Yoh rolls around a Rolling Elbow and grabs him and jumps to DROP Wes with a Jumping Neckbreaker! Wes is back down, and Yoh heads to the top of the near left corner. Yoh has to get to the top and stand tall on it. Wes tries to get up...and he keeps his eye on the sky, though. And Yoh DIVES...or was about to. He pretends he's about to jump, and Wes flinches by kipping up! Yoh rooted out Wes's trap! And Wes keeps an emotionless glare on Yoh...

...and Yoh jumps off the top and continues to grapple with Wes.

"Yoh sniffed out a reversal." Said Fillmore. "VERY smart. VERY smart indeed..."

"Yeah...but I still hate it." Said Randall.

Yoh PUSHES Wes into the ropes, and Rigby tags in. Rigby leaps onto the ropes and Wes gets behind Yoh when he tries for a Jumping Knee Strike. Wes lifts Yoh up with a Belly to Back Suplex and bridges it so Rigby can deliver a Springboard Leg Drop! And Rigby goes for the pin!

"FINISHED BABY!" Randall exclaimed.

"This makeshift team of Wes and Rigby is working effectively right now!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "Rigby into the cover, Yoh DOWN!"

ONE...

TWO...

Yoh KICKS OUT in the nick of time!

"SO CLOSE..." Fillmore said, holding his head...before looking at Sunny just stay silent for a moment. "...Yoh's a pretty good talent. Guy's really good at flowing his moves. But I don't think he can handle TWO people at a time. What do you think, Sunny?"

"..." Sunny kept silent for a moment. But then she did give a small response. "Yes he's good. Wonder if he's good enough for people to care about his talent and praise him for it and not let the first thing out of someone's mouth when they hear he's from CCW be something negative."

Randall snickered and patted the back of Fillmore. "Oooh rough buddy."

"Shut up, Randall." Fillmore groaned. "I should just stop trying to be buddy buddy at this point. Guess you were right. We're at war. No friends are made during war."

This made Randall feel very weird, seeing his long time commentary partner show an emotion that wasn't pride or "JUSTICE". But Rigby trying to finish Yoh off with The Regular Effect took his mind off of that. "Regular Effect, guys! We're going FIVE TO THREE. We're not letting CCW get ANOTHER elimination! Let's GO!"

"If that happens...we're DOOMED..." Said Vinnie groaned. "Come ON, boys, let's see if that fire was ABLAZE in you! PLEASE!"

Rigby grabs the neck...

...and yet gets elbowed repeatedly! Yoh is ELBOWING his way out of Rigby's grasp! He's grabbing Rigby himself, and ACTUALLY FLOATS OVER RIGBY AND NECKBEAKERS HIM! Yoh, hearing The CCW contingent cheer him on, decides he's going to the top! Yoh heads to the near left corner again, and he begins his climb...

...while LeBron James, FINALLY complying with security, grabs his Citywide Title belt and begins walking away. LeBron looks at Ben and says, "Can't take a DAMN JOKE, can you Tennysons?" He said with a groan before walking by the ringside. He THEN looks at Yoh's wife-to-be Anna. And then glares her down...and then sees Lyserg...and then looks at his belt...back at Lyserg...

...back at the belt...

...back at Lyserg...

...and then he clutches the belt...

...while Yoh looks over to see LeBron in front of his friends...

...while Rigby gets up slowly...

"EYES ON THE MATCH! EYES ON THE MATCH!" Exclaimed William, SCREAMING at Yoh to focus on the match.

And Yoh, seeing Anna AND William order him to go back to Rigby, does just that.

Yoh at the top, about to dive onto Rigby! He stands on the corner tall and **_THEN JUST SEES LEBRON JAMES RUN INTO THE RING AND SMASH THE CITYWIDE TITLE INTO THE SKULL OF RIGBY!_**

 ** _"WAIT WHAT!?" Asked Fillmore._**

 ** _"LEBRON COMING IN AND JUST ADDING MORE DAMAGE TO RIGBY!" Exclaimed Randall. "OOOH THAT AIN'T GOOD FOR TEAM 5BW!"_**

 ** _'LEBRON...LEBRON WHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOING!?" Vinnie spoke fast and ANGRILY._**

The 5BW crowd was just up in arms while The NXT crowd chanted, "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Pablo was DUMBFOUNDED. Phil was SHOCKED, trying to grab at his hair while his stomach churned nervously. William was gritting his teeth, his fists shaking as he just gives LeBron the evil eye. "Can't try to ball right now, HUH Yoh-Yoh?" LeBron says to Yoh with a smirk. Referee Harry Tipper saw this in all happen before his very eyes. And he just shook his head at LeBron and tells the WWT Announcer something. The announcer nods his head and tells everyone...

"Due to LeBron James' interference, there is a disqualification...therefore...Yoh Asakura HAS BEEN eliminated!"

5BW: NOOOOOOOOO!

"FIVE AGAINST THREE! FIVE AGAINST THREE! WE'RE WINNING THIS, BABYYY!" Randall cheered.

"LeBron you SCREW UP!" Vinnie raged. "YOU ABSOLUTE WRECK! I HOPE YOY GO ON NINE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME LOSING STREAKS! I HOPE YOU LOSE TO A DIFFERENT TEAM EACH TIME! THE THUNDER, THE PELICANS, THE CLIPPERS, THE LAKERS, THE NUGGETS, THE TIMBERWOLVES, THE ROCKETS, THE KINGS AND EVEN THE FREAKING SUNS!"

Team NXT was SHOCKED by this...and were very upset to see Rigby get laid out. But...they got their five on three advantage. Mokujin was still on the floor recovering. Wes was not a fan of getting it like that. And neither was Blue Beetle, who facepalmed at LeBron's actions. Rigby...COUKDN'T react. But Robin? ...Robin just chuckled, trying to stifle laughter. He looked to the CCW side of the audience and stood on the corner. He raises a fist of dominance while staring at the CCW side of the audience. And then splays his arms, getting The NXT side to cheer behind him. "We're TAKING IT..." Robin said. Though Max could be heard saying, "DON'T GET TOO COCKY, SON! CLUTCH IT QUICK!"

"Huh...normally this happens to WWE." Randall said. "Guess Digi-X FINALLY changed our luck!"

"...Pretty big news. Team 5BW LOSING another person. FIVE...to THREE." Fillmore shook his head while Sunny just sighed.

But she had a job to do, feelings be darned. "This is a SHOCKER, indeed. LeBron GIFTING Team NXT a TWO MAN ADVANTAGE. But...is it really a two man advantage?" She posed the thought.

LeBron tells Ben, "I'm a TEAM PLAYER." after he rolled out the ring. And with that, LeBron exits up the ramp. And Yoh? Yoh just rolled out of the ring, holding his face. He NEVER got a chance to pin anyone. And that disappointed him. The Full Sail fans chanted, "THANK YOU, JAMES! THANK YOU, JAMES!" But The 5BW fans gave Yoh the cheers and claps he deserved. Asakura was GOING to eliminate Rigby. They knew he would. So they treated him with respect. "THANK YOU, YOH! THANK YOU, YOH!" Which, at the least, made him smile warmly.

"Yoh just starting in 5BW. And he is being taken in by The 5BW crowd right now." Said Sunny. "Never since the big Baseball Birthday Blowout of 2000 have I ever seen a DOMINANT STREAK like Team NXT. They're taking control right now...though...LeBron didn't FULLY hinder them, I suppose."

Rigby was laid out in the middle of the ring, a fact that wasn't lost on William. He told Pablo to get in. Phil WANTED to go...but William was saving him still. "Pablo, PIN him." He commanded Sanchez. But this made Pablo uncomfortable. He wanted to win FAIRLY. Not like this. He relegated the cheating to someone else last time. But William was NOT having that this time. "PIN HIM." William said, "Or I'm handling it...and YOU...myself." Pablo and William stare down one another on the apron...the crowd anticipating Team 5BW's implosion right now...

"Please, YOU THREE...do NOT explode NOW..." Said Vinnie. "And...hey...waaait...yeah! YEAH! Rigby's down! Easy elimination! Back to being down four, yeah...but then we put in Phil! Fresh as HE is...and he EXPLODES and wears down those sore guys! OH I LOVE YOU LEBRON! YOU GENIUS!"

"LeBron DID save Yoh from either crashing and burning or getting thrown off the top by Rigby." Sunny said. "It was weird...and it got Yoh eliminated...but...he sort of helped Team 5BW?"

"Justifying bad sportsmanship isn't a good thing." Said Fillmore.

"Well when I want to ask for tips on morality, I'll ask a company with a clean record." Sunny said. "Let me search on Google for one of those...oh...and it seems I got zero search results. Shocker."

"Oh great they're back to arguing..." Randall groaned.

"Yo Randall, you wanna get shaved ice after this? Cousin's buying." Vinnie said. "...Well he don't know he's buyin' yet...yo cuz...you're buyin'."

"I'm down for that!" Randall grinned wide, and a high-five could be heard through the mic.

Phil gets in-between the two, and tries to get them not to fight. Pablo was trying to be calm, but William wanted him to do something VERY out of character for himself. But after a moment, Pablo shook his head and got into the ring. William shook his head before leaning on the ropes. And Pablo gets on his knees and pins a laid out Rigby. And Robin SCREAMS for Rigby to kick out...

ONE...

TWO...

...

...

...

...no kick out. No three.

Pablo LIFTED the shoulder of Rigby!

"EXCUSE me?" Vinnie asked. "...Are you COSTING US A PIN HERE!?"

"Pablo DOESN'T want to cheat." Sunny said. "That's ALWAYS been his MO. He wants to be a FAIR and BALANCED wrestler."

"Seems like somebody wants to be one on that side." Fillmore, with another snide remark, said. "Pablo is a guy I can respect."

"Okay you're just being condescending, my dude." Vinnie said. "That ain't how ya win a lady's heart."

"...What?" Fillmore was very confused.

Pablo drags Rigby back to Team NXT's corner. And he tells someone to tag in and see what they can do.

"Pablo wants someone ELSE." Said Fillmore. "THAT is true honor. Kudos to you, Sanchez."

"More like Dirty Sanchez...CAUSE HE'S CRAPPING ON OUR CHANCES OF TRYING TO WIN!" Exclaimed Vinnie. "DUDE! JUST PIN...AND SEND IN PHIL! WHAT IS YOUR MO!?"

"I get what you're doing, Pablo." Said Sunny.

"Yeah, trying to put some honor in the letters, 'C-C-W'." Fillmore said.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Sunny turned to Fillmore, "But I'm tired of-"

"Oh shuuut UP you two, PLEASE!" Randall groaned. "Kiss and make up, already! ALL companies have some PRETTY AWFUL EVENTS in their histories! Don't single out ONE, and don't GENERALIZE anyone IN said companies...Fillmore! I said we were at war, I didn't say be a JERK. I'm just messing around on commentary! Stop being so condescending with the 'justice stuff'."

"And Sunny, FORGET IT...some people are gonna think we're BAD cause of...some awful stuff. It ain't the end of the world, babe! Ya hear the 5BW crowds cheering? They're loud as HECK! They still support us, and millions of others do! Stop focusing on the ones who DON'T like ya! Let them HATE! We gonna thrive!" Vinnie fired back.

"Now if you two continue arguing, we're gonna throw your headsets into the audience! The audience is sick of you two arguing!" Threatened Randall. "BACK TO THE MATCH-oh man, we missed some good chunks of Beetle and Pablo talking to you two!"

Sunny and Fillmore stay silent for a bit...mostly to ponder and watch the match.

"Buncha marks..." Vinnie rolled his eyes behind his large glasses. "Look at them boys go!"

Beetle and Pablo CLASH Dropkicks! And both boys go down. ...And both boys KIP UP at the same time! The crowd is impressed with their equal status. Beetle shifts around behind Pablo and goes for a Belly to Back Takedown. And NOW he's trying for a Cloverleaf!

"The Beetle Lock, famed moves of Dan Garrett and Ted Kord...MAN I wanna know this Beetle's name." Said Randall. "But look at him try to lock it in!"

Pablo, however, twists out of it and sends Beetle flipping over. BB3 rolls onto his hands and knees...and Pablo does the same...and Beetle is circling the ring with Pablo...on all fours...

"What...the heck? What are they, dogs?" Asked Randall.

"Yeah this is...kinda weird." Randall said. "Wish we had...PLAY BY PLAY to help...maybe...a VERY knowledgeable guy who wrestled before?"

"Or...OR...a girl who knows the ins and outs of most, if not every, sport?" Vinnie said.

...No responses.

"...Welp. Time to come to our own conclusions." Randall said. "The boys...marking their territories...are prepared to sumo wrestle..."

"They are ABOUT to clash now..." Said Vinnie. "And LOOK AT 'EM GO-oh boy we was kinda right. They're clashing. Point for us!"

Beetle and Pablo grapple in the middle of the ring, trying to push the other. They were trying to win a test of strength. And Beetle was winning so far. Pablo slips between the legs of Beetle and flips him onto his back. And now he gets up and pulls him in. Cradle DDT time...

...Beetle gets a leg free...and then turns it into a Small Package...

ONE...

TWO...

Pablo kicks out, and Sanchez leans on the ropes. Beetle pants tiredly as well alongside Pablo. The two are even for now...

...and Beetle backs up into his corner to rest. Pablo backs into his corner. The Secret Weapon needed a Secret Weapon right now. And so...

...he FINALLY tags in Phil! And the 5BW crowd gets LOUD when ROH's son hops over the ropes and starts CELEBRATING!

"FINALLY! Phil DeVille! The FRESHEST person in the match RIGHT NOW is ready to GO!" Exclaimed Vinnie.

"Let's see Phil's skill in the ring..." Randall said. "HOPING it ends with a QUICK pin."

Phil motions for Beetle to bring it. And Beetle wants to go...but Robin tags himself in. "You're too tired. Let me go." He says to Beetle. But he REALLY did it to make quick work of Phil. The 5BW crowd chants, "PHIL! PHIL! PHIL! PHIL!" as he nears Robin. And then he grapples with Robin. Robin smirks, expecting another CCW Technical wrestler. Robin drops down for a Monkey Flip, and Phil FLIPS...and lands on his feet. He then hops on the NXT corner and spins off for a STUFF Forearm to the face! Robin goes down, not at ALL expecting a hit like that! Robin rolls back to his feet, and then Phil EUROPEAN UPPERCUTS HIM...and then spins and Discus Clotheslines him! That was Phil's Double Strike! And this makes Robin stumble...and his back and legs STILL aren't doing him that well after Negi's earlier Cloverleaf. And Phil knew this. So he goes low and Chop Blocks him! This Chop Block from the front makes Robin flip and land on his back!

"Yeah, Robin NORMALLY should be as prep happy as his own DAD...but it seems he didn't do too much homework on Phil!" Said Vinnie. "Guy wrestles a VEEERY rough style. He thought he was going to be as technical or as flighty as the rest of the team? He saw BRUNO...and thought that HE was gonna be the only rough guy? This guy won The ROH Fiction World Title THREE TIMES. JAY BRISCOE didn't even win it that many times!"

Robin kips up, and SHOULDER to the back! Robin falls to a knee, and Robin stumbles around the ring. He was still tender from earlier. And he needed a way to try and make sure his back and legs WEREN'T targets. A Full Nelson gets put on him. But Robin grabs the head before it's fully cinched in. STUNNER! Robin has Phil stumbling. And NOW he run to the far left corner. And Now he dives off AND GETS HIS ASSASSIN'S MARK (Diving European Uppercut) CAUGHT WITH HIS OWN EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! And now Robin, still dazed, tries to get up. He stumbles around, Phil ROLLS him up and tightly pins him with a School Boy! Harry Tipper comes down to count this one, Phil SQUIRMING while putting all his weight into this School Boy! Robin's back was KILLING HIM...

ONE...

TWO...

 **THREE!**

"OH SWEET SAUSAGE AND PENNE, PHIL ELIMINATED THE TEAM CAPTAIN!" Exclaimed Vinnie. "YES! YES! THANK ROH FOR PHIL! THANK KAZAMA, PAIGE, AND GORDON FOR DRAFTING THIS GUY!"

"I...YES! Phil! We are BACK to 4 to 3, a one man deficit!" Exclaimed Sunny. "Still down, but not out! Captain Robin OUT!"

Beetle holds his head and shouts, "DUDE!" And Robin looks up and exclaims, "NO! THAT WASN'T RIGHT! YOU COUNTED TOO FAST! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT WAS A PIN!" And Phil, meanwhile, is just pumped his fist excitedly.

"Phil proving to be a difference maker right now!" Fillmore exclaimed.

Rigby, who was more or less back awake, wanted to go in. But Beetle decided HE would go in...

...UNTIL PHIL _WAS SUPERMAN PUNCHED BY A WOODEN DUMMY WEARING A SWAT VEST!_

"WHOOOA!" Exclaimed Randall shouted. "Mokujin from out of NOWHERE!"

"I...I think he's copying ANOTHER person!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "He switched when he was outside! MOKUREIGNS!"

Mokujin runs and SUPERMAN PUNCHES WILLIAM OFF THE APRON! William was the second freshest, due to not being in the match that long. Mokujin is getting SEETHING BOOS from the CCW side of the audience...and even the neutral side. The NXT side...WANTS to boo...but...they're trying to hold it in. And then the few people who DIDN'T dislike Reigns cheered. Mokujin pumps and cocks the arm...runs...SUPERMAN PUNCH-GETS COUNTERED WITH A JUMPING HEADBUTT TO THE JAW! THAT...wasn't the BEST idea for Phil. He's busy stumbling and nearly about to fall over. But it was all he had in the heat of the moment. Phil stumbles around...that Headbutt hurting him more than it hurt Mokujin. Which meant Mokujin could recover a bit faster. MokuReigns gets in his team's corner...Phil stumbling backwards as he tries to do SOMETHING about his head. Mokujin was feeling the effects of the earlier big Cutter/Electric Chair. But he had to ignore pain. He needed to BELIEVE...

...THAT. So Mokujin just pumps his chest upwards and silently goes...along with the crowd...

 _"OOOOOHWAAAAA!"_

"MOKUJIIIN! THE BIG DOG RUNNING IIIN!" Randall cheered.

"And this means he's ready to SLICE through Phil!" Fillmore exclaimed.

...and Mokujin runs at Phil, and DeVille matadors it AND LETS MOKUREIGNS CRASH INTO THE 5BW CORNER!

"Mokujin-AUGH!" Randall held his head. "No!"

"Mokujin crashes into the corner! And now Phil tries to take advantage!" Exclaimed Sunny. "Phil going on a tear now! Grabbing the arm! For those ROH fans, you know what he's about to do NEXT!"

Phil grabs the arm of Mokujin and spins Mokujin around-

" _LARIATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sunny cheered._

 _"SHORT ARM LARIAT OFF THE WRIST CLUTCH!" Exclaimed Vinnie. "ONE OF THE MOST REVERED MOVES IN 'RASSLIN, BOYS!"_

 _"OH NO MOKUJIN GOT LEVELED!" Exclaimed Randall, holding his hair. "PLEASE KICK OUT, IT'S JUST A LARIAT!"_

ONE...

TWO...

THREE!

"TIIIED UP!" Vinnie shouted.

"5BW tied it back up!" Exclaimed Sunny. "We still have a long way to go, but we're BACK at 3 on 3! Is WWE about to choke this one away?"

"Beetle taking impromptu charge now!" Said Fillmore. "He needs to try and make sure things don't go awry!"

Mokujin rolls out of the ring, getting cheers from The NXT crowd who at least accept him as part of NXT. He was sent back down to improve, and they think he did pretty well.

Meanwhile, Blue Beetle gets in the ring. He knows Rigby and Wes make a decent makeshift team. Rigby needs time to heal. He needs to go in. He does not feel that fresh. But he's going to do his absolute best. Phil gets on two knees, and begins motioning for Beetle to bring it with his hands. He sticks his tongue out as well, just chuckling and grinning the whole time. Beetle takes his time, making sure to NOT let Phil take him down. He gets rolls behind an elbow, and then jumps up and Inverted Tornado DDT! He keeps hold of the neck, getting back up to lift Phil again! An Inverted Suplex lift...and a Shoulderbreaker onto the knee! Blue Beetle has Phil go down, and he heads his way to the far right corner. He stands up on the second rung. And then dives off for a Knee Drop THAT MISSES! Phil rolled out the way, and he heads to his team's corner. Beetle sees this...and he gets up. And *tap* KNEE to the face of Phil...

...and a JUMPING KICK TO THE HEAD OF PABLO TO DISORIENT HIM! He KNEW Pablo would blind tag in! And Pablo DID!

"Pablo had tagged himself in, but Beetle is NOW aware of Team 5BW's tactics!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "Beetle flips Pablo BACK into this match!"

Pablo lands on his feet and tries for the same kick Beetle did to him. Beetle dodges it, and he grabs the legs and tries to tighten the hold! Blue Beetle gets kicked off though, and no Cloverleaf. Pablo gets up and gets behind Beetle when he runs at him. Elbow to the back! Pablo was telegraphed. And now Beetle grabs him in a Half Nelson, and throws him backwards for a Bridging Half Nelson pin! ONE...TWO...Pablo kicks out. And Pablo gets up and runs the ropes as quickly as he can. Beetle gets up and LEAPS OVER THE LANZA (Spear)! But Pablo leaps on the ropes and dives off and BEETLE EXTENDS THE KNEE FOR PABLO TO CRASH INTO! And now Blue Beetle grabs the legs, just REFUSING to let this match go out like this! And so he grabs the legs and crosses them...

"AND NOW WE GET THE LEGENDARY FINISH!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "THE BEETLE LOCK FINALLY CINCHED IN! LADIES & GENTLEMEN, PABLO'S GONNA NEED TO FIGHT FOR HIS LIFE! BB3 ISN'T GONNA LET GO! HIS LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! THIS MATCH DEPENDS ON IT!"

Sunny felt flattered Fillmore still used her coined nickname. "Yes, BB3 holding on for DEAR LIFE! But Pablo trying to CRAWL to the ropes! Pablo trying his ABSOLUTE BEST to get to the ropes! But NOTHING! Beetle gives him NO INCHES. So Pablo needs to start taking MILES...

...but even HE can't survive FOREVER. Pablo, The Secret Weapon, is NOT infallible! He is TRYING his DAMNDEST to flip out of it...NO dice!

"Pablo looking strained!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "I think he doesn't have a lot to give anymore!"

"He doesn't!" Shouted Randall.

"HANG ON, PABLO! HANG ON!" Exclaimed Sunny. "THE BACKYARD FRANCHISE'S FRANCHISE PLAYER JUST NEEDS TO FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS..."

Beetle SCREAMS as he BENDS PABLO NEARLY IN HALF...

 _...and Pablo just RAISES A HAND..._

...Beetle YELLS and _"_ _¡_ _RENDIRSE!_ _¡RENDIRSE_ _!",_ but Pablo REFUSES TO GIVE UP...

...

...but STILL...he's ONLY HUMAN...

...

...he raises a hand and lets out a final yell _WHEN WILLIAM SLIDES IN AND HOLDS HIS HAND UP! "YOU AREN'T TAPPING OUT ON MY WATCH!" William SCREAMS at Pablo as The Secret Weapon is gritting his teeth in pain. William HOLDS THE HAND UP...and Beetle sees this, but DOESN'T let go!_

"William REFUSES to have Pablo tap out right now! The guy who CHALLENGED him for that Platinum Championship was CLOSE to tapping...and William almost felt OFFENDED by this!" Sunny said.

"Beetle keeping on him, making sure Pablo taps out! The former NXT Champion trying his DARNDEST not to let go!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "Look at William! He's pulling Pablo towards the ropes!"

"He had to save Pablo's hand in time before he tapped! And now he's pulling him to the ropes?" Asked Vinnie. "WHAT A CAPTAIN."

Blue Beetle pulls as HARD as he can...but William AND Pablo working together to get to the ropes? He KNOWS he can't beat that! He lets the hold go! And then YANKS Pablo back to the center of the ring!

"Pablo going back to the center now, but MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Exclaimed Sunny. "The hold is BROKEN. Pablo is wobbly-kneed. But he's STILL in the match!"

...Well he was. Beetle knees the gut of Pablo, putting him in a Standing Headscissors. And then he lifts Pablo...

...The Scarab Clash (Styles Clash) gets slipped out of. Pablo slips out and slides between the legs of Beetle! He grabs a leg, and takes Beetle down to his stomach! He twists him around onto his stomach, and then leaps over him for a one legged bridging pin!

ONE...

TWO...

Beetle breaks the pin, and he gets up...Pablo runs and jumps upwards TO COUNTER THE LANZA INTO A STANDING HEADSCISSORS! And now he LIFTS Pablo-Pablo stays down! Pablo BACK BODY DROPS BEETLE! Beetle lands on his feet behind him and runs! He comes back And Pablo BACK BODY DROPS BEETLE-INTO A CRADLE! _CRADLE DDT OUT OF NOWHERE FOR PABLO!_

 _"OH GEEZ, THAT CRADLE DDT SPRUNG OUT FROM NOWHERE! BACK BODY DROP INTO A QUICK CRADLE!" Exclaimed Sunny. "PABLO INTO THE QUICK COVER! COVER HIM MAN COVER HIM!"_

 _"BEETLE, PLEASE, NOT LIKE THIS!" Exclaimed Randall. "BEETLE NEEDS TO GET UP!"_

ONE...

TWO...

THREE!

"WE DID IT! WE'RE FINALLY UP ONE!" Shouted Vinnie as The 5BW/CCW contigent explodes! "WE GOT IT, BABYYY! CLUTCH TIME! CLUTCH TIME! WWE AIN'T CLUTCH LIKE CCW!"

"THIS IS JUST A TRAGEDY!" Randall shouted. "WES! RIGBY! PABLO PINNED THE FORMER NXT CHAMP! GAAAH!"

"5BW fans are ALIGHT with JOY!" Sunny shouted. "You hear the noise? And The NXT fans are ANGRY! The BEST on their team have been ELIMINATED. One tag champ and Wes, an unproven talent so far, are ALL that is LEFT!"

"Wes and Rigby are LEFT. And Wes, I think, is going in. Wes giving Rigby a bit more of a reprieve! Waaait...no RIGBY going in!" Fillmore was confused.

"Rigby, I think, feeling a bit better than earlier..." Sunny said. "But he doesn't look THAT good."

"Easier for US." Said Randall.

"Rigby challenges Pablo, who goes near Rigby and then gets sent into the NXT corner via running and clipping the legs of a running Pablo! Sanchez hits the corner, and Rigby grabs the neck and tries for a Jumping Complete Shot! But Pablo holds onto the ropes so Rigby goes crashing! Rigby gets up and grabs the waist. He wants a Roll Up...NO cigar! Pablo STILL holds onto the ropes! And Rigby runs and springboards off the ropes for a SWIFT kick to the head. Pablo lets go and tumbles! And Rigby tags in Wes! Rigby holds up Pablo's head and Wes comes back to hit a Double Knee to their shoulders! Pablo falls over, and Wes picks him up and puts him on his shoulders. And then he tags in Rigby and Rigby jumps on the ropes and springboards off for a MASSIVE Leg Drop that took Sanchez down! Pablo gets pinned...

ONE...

TWO...

THR-PABLO STILL KICKS OUT!

"Pablo...STILL...ALIVE..." Vinnie cheered. "OOOH...OH MY HEART..."

"Pablo SOMEHOW surviving! He's got to get to PHIL!" Exclaimed Sunny. "Phil or Will! One of those will help him climb this hill!"

And Pablo gets up...and Rigby kicks him in the face! Rigby sent him down to his knees, and then he runs and springboards off the corner _INTO A SLICING LANZA THAT LAYS RIGBY OUT!_

 _"RIGBY...LANZA...LAAAID OUT!" Exclaimed Vinnie cheered._

 _"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING...THIS ISN'T HAPPENING..." Randall held his head. "TELL ME THIS IS A BAD DREAM! WE WERE UP FIVE TO THREE!"_

 _"5 BOROUGH WRESTLING...THEIR FINEST ON DISPLAY RIGHT NOW." Said Sunny. "That SPEAR leveling Rigby! And if this goes down...Wes is ALL ALONE..."_

And William PULLS Wes down from the apron! And the count is made!

"HEY!" Randall exclaimed.

ONE...

TWO...

THREE!

"OOOH NO." Randall was just wide-eyed. Mouth agape. He had NO WORDS for what he was seeing right now.

"THREE...to ONE..." Sunny was ALSO shocked. "CCW...brought the score...from THREE TO FIVE...TO THREE TO ONE...WES IS ALL ALONE ON THE OUTSIDE-GERMAN SUPLEX! SENDING WILLIAM FLYING OVER HIS HEAD! WES IS INCENSED DUE TO WILLIAM KEEPING HIM FROM RESCUING RIGBY!"

Wes slides into the ring and gets behind the legal man Pablo, AND GIVES HIM A RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX AS WELL! Pablo goes SOARING into his own corner! And Phil tags in, deciding to run into the ring and gets behind HIM as well TO THROW HIM WITH A RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX! Pablo gets up, and Wes grabs him and THROWS HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE WITH A BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX! Phil gets up, and Wes grabs him with a Full Nelson AND THROWS HIM WITH A FULL NELSON SUPLEX! Phil bounces upwards off the impact, and he gets on his knees before falling down. But Wes gets him back up again and THROWS him with a Front Suplex onto the ropes gut first! Phil hangs there, and Wes runs and BOOTS him in the head to put him down! Wes pins him!

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

PHILLIP KICKS OUT!

"SO CLOSE...SO CLOSE!" Exclaimed Randall gritted his teeth. "PLEASE WES PLEASE!"

"PHIL is what they chant on the 5BW side! WES is what they chant on the NXT side!" Exclaimed Sunny. "BOTH sides are uniting to make this match as LOUD as possible! Despite our differences, despite our rivalry/war, both companies STILL come together to SCREAM as loud as they can in support of their people! They combine to create an ELECTRIC ATMOSPHERE! No matter your side, THIS MATCH HAS BEEN LOUD! AND IT'S MADE EVERYTHING THAT MUCH MORE INTENSE!"

"Heheh...couldn't have put it BETTER MYSELF, Sunny!" Fillmore grinned as he gave her a hot dog.

"For me?" She asked, looking down. "Erm...I don't eat on the job..."

"It's only because I couldn't find a flower vendor. Apologies from me." Fillmore said.

"...Aw...aaaaaw...apologies from me as well..." Sunny smiled. "...But we can talk later. PHIL RECOVERING WITH A EUROPEAN UPPERCUT!"

"And now Wes responds with a HARD UPPERCUT, a NORMAL ONE!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "Both sides trading the shots one by one!"

Wes stumbles off a European Uppercut...

...and then an UPPERCUT to the chin makes Phil wobbly...

...so a European Uppercut makes Wes stumble again...

EUROPEAN...

NORMAL...

EUROPEAN...

NORMAL...

EUROPEAN...

EUROPEAN...

EUROPEAN...

EUROPEAN...

EURO-NORMAL UPPERCUT AND EUROPEAN UPPERCUT AT THE SAME TIME! Phil and Wes are knobby-knee'd!

"Wes TRYING TO SURVIVE THROUGH THREE PEOPLE!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "And I think he recovered first!"

And Wes KNEES the gut of Phil! He runs to the near right corner and ROLLING ELBOWS PABLO SILLY! And then he runs to William on the other side AND BOOTS HIM OFF THE APRON! ONE AGAINST ALL for Wes now! And The NXT crowd chants, "WES! WES! WES! WES!" He bends Phil into a Standing Headscissors...

...

...lifts him...

...

...

...

...AND PHIL BRINGS HIM DOWN WITH A SEATED SENTON! Wes goes down! And Phil gets up, the 5BW crowd chanting, "YES! YES! YES!" to mock the NXT fans! Phil rotates his arm...grabbing Wes and trying to yank him to his feet...

"Phil's got him in his SIGHTS!" Exclaimed Sunny.

"NO, WES! NO PLEASE DODGE IT! PLEEEASE!" Pleaded Randall. "YOU'RE ALL NXT HAS LEFT!"

And Wes gets up forcibly, Phil holding him in a Wrist Clutch! Wes is unwinded...

...and-WES GRABS THE LARIATO! AND PHIL ELBOWS HIM OFF WITH HIS FREE ARM!

Wes holds his face and Phil runs the ropes to do it the Stan Hansen way! And **CAUGHT AND _POP UP SIT-OUT POWERBOMB CONNECTS AGAIN! WES PINS PHIL! THE NXT FANS SCREAMING THEIR THROATS INTO SORENESS!_**

 ** _ONE..._**

 ** _TWO..._**

 ** _THREE!_**

"WES! WES GOT PHIL OUT!" Exclaimed Randall. "TWO AGAINST ONE IS MANAGEABLE! GET PABLO! HE'S ON THE APRON!"

"Wes carrying NXT on his BACK!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "NXT needs a SAVIOR...and Wes IS THAT GUY!"

NXT Fans: WES! WES! WES! WES!

5BW Fans: NO! NO! NO! NO!

Wes hears the crowd...EVERYONE cheering and booing HIM. He feels the focus on him. The weight of an entire BRAND...an entire COMPANY...on his shoulders.

"It's a HEAVY WEIGHT TO BEAR...but if ANYONE can carry it...I KNOW Wes can!" Said Fillmore.

And Wes feels EMPOWERED by the chants. He stays silent, soaking in everything. Pablo is trying to get up on the corner...

...it's time to ROLL.

Wes gives off a low roar! And he makes his way towards Pablo! He grabs him by his head and yanks him off the apron-BOW! _PELE KICK!_

 _"PELE KICK! PELE KICK!" Exclaimed Sunny exclaimed, "SWEET MARY, PABLO WASN'T EVEN THE CHOSEN LEGAL MAN!"_

 _Wes turns around off the kick and stumbles INTO A GUT KICK **AND THE ZWEIHANDER FROM WILLIAM! WILLIAM WAS THE LEGAL MAN! WILLIAM PLANTS WES TO THE MAT!**_

 _ **"ZWEIHANDER TO THE MAT! PIN BY THE CHAMPION!" Vinnie SCREAMED as he jumped on the TABLE!**_

 _ **"NO! NO! NO!" Randall SLAMMED his hands on the table and leaned forward. "WES KICK OUT! KICK OUT!"**_

 _ **"ZWEIHANDER CONNECTED, 5BW'S HOPES ON ONE PIN! NXT'S DREAMS...ARE ABOUT TO SINK...OR ARE ABOUT TO CONTINUE FLOATING...BUT THE PLATINUM CHAMPION COVERS WES!" Exclaimed Sunny Day.**_

 _ **ONE...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **TWO...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **THRE-**_

 _ **RIGHT.**_

 _ **SHOULDER.**_

 _ **RAISED.**_

 _ **WES GOT A SHOULDER UP!**_

 _ **5BW Crowd: WHAAAAAAT!?**_

 _ **NXT Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**_

 _ **"...OH. GOD." Vinnie's jaw was ON THE FLOOR...**_

 _ **"HE KICKED OUT THE PELE AND THE ZWEIHANDER...WES SURVIVED IT ALL..."**_ ** _Sunny's eyes as WIDE as saucers, couldn't BELIEVE what she saw._**

 _ **"They threw EVERYTHING at him, and he STILL kicked out...THIS IS OUR GUY!" Exclaimed Randall exclaimed. "WES IS OUT GUY! WELCOME TO WWE, WES! KICK THESE TWO'S BUTTS!"**_

 _ **"THIS CROWD IS APOPLETIC!" Fillmore yelled.**_

 _ **Crowd: HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**_

PABLO stared into the ring SHOCKED. William's normally composed demeanor was now a disturbed expression. BOTH of 5BW's reps could not believe their eyes! Wes tried to get up. William's look of shock turned to rage. And he STOMPED on his REPEATEDLY!

NXT Crowd: WES! WES! WES! WES!

"5 BOROUGH WRESTLING'S PLATINUM CHAMPION HAS LOST IT!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "HE'S STOMPING THE LIFE OUT OF WES!"

"Come on, Wes, COME ON!" Pleaded Randall. "This is NOT how it ends! GET HIM UP!"

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Vinnie yelled to counter Randall.

William BEATS on the back and head of Wes! NO mercy! He WASN'T staying down! AND HE WASN'T GOING TO ANYWAY! THE LEG OF WILLIAM IS GRABBED AS WES POPS HIMSELF UPWARD AND JUST HOISTS WILLIAM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS IN A PRAWN HOLD! He had to adjust it, but soon enough he has ALL of William on his shoulders! And he's STUMBLING due to being punched in the face! *tap* Wes is STUMBLING!

"YES! COME ON!" Randall exclaimed.

"NO WILLIAM GET DOWN GET DOWN!" Screamed Vinnie as he jumped on the table. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"POWERBOMB OFF THE SHOULDERS!" Exclaimed Fillmore called. "POWERBOMB OFF THE SHOULDERS- _PABLO! PABLO OFF THE ROPES WITH THE TORNADO DDT!"_

 _And Pablo, keeping hold of Wes, ROLLS with him and brings him back to his feet to lift him for a cradle..._

 _...AND THE CRADLE DDT! HE SPIKES WES'S HEAD ONTO THE MAT!_

 _"OH YES!" Vinnie dances on the table. "YES, PABLO, THE BEST BACKYARD BOY EVER!"_

 _"OH COME ON WES, GIVE US ANOTHER ONE!" Pleaded Randall._

 _"THE CHAMPION IS DOWN...BUT IT'S HIS CHALLENGER THAT SPIKES NXT'S FINAL HOPE!" Sunny exclaimed._

 _Pablo...weakly drags himself onto Wes. The NXT crowd chants, "PLEASE KICK OUT! PLEASE KICK OUT!"..._

 _...5BW crowd chants, "THANK YOU, PABLO! *CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP*"..._

 _..._

 _...and Pablo looks into the sky as Tipper counts..._

 _ONE..._

 _..._

 _TWO..._

 _..._

 _THREE!_

 ** _"AND CHARACTER CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING TAKES! THE FIRST! POINT!" Exclaimed Sunny._**

 ** _"ONE TO ZERO, BABY, HAHAAA! 5 BOROUGH WRESTLING WINS IT IN METROPOLIS!" Vinnie danced on the table, moonwalking across!_**

 ** _"OH...NO...AAAAAAARGH..." Randall held his head._**

 ** _"HIGH DRAMA IN THE RING NEAR THE END, CCW CAME CLOSE TO LOSING!" Exclaimed Fillmore. "BUT THE FINAL THREE RALLIED UNTIL THE VERY END! 5BW TAKES POINT NUMBER ONE! AND WES...WELL HE TRIED! HE SURVIVED ALL HIS LONESOME! BUT GIVE HIM CREDIT, HE HELD HIS OWN AGAINST A MULTI-TIME ROH WORLD CHAMPION, THE PLATINUM CHAMPION, AND A FORMER NWA WORLD CHAMPION! I THINK WHEN YOU LOOK AT IT LIKE THAT...WES DID PRETTY DARN GOOD!"_**

The bell rings as Pablo just rolls off of Wes. He lies on his stomach while holding his head. "Bullet With A Name" plays to half boos and half cheers. But all Pablo hears...is noise. Noise from EVERYONE who got WAY into the match. And the best part? He helped get the final pin. The Secret Weapon of 5BW living up to his name by being the final man to get that pin.

"HERE are your winners..." Said The WWT Announcer, "...Team 5 Borough Wrestling!"

5BW Crowd; 5-B-DUB! 5-B-DUB!

..and then many sing...

5BW: THREE AIN'T ENOUGH, MAN, I NEED FIVE!

"5BW...after EVERYTHING...the COMEBACK OF THE CENTURY..." Sunny announced. "After being down FIVE TO THREE...with even our own TEAMMATES in the way...William Dunbar was able to lead this team to VICTORY! The After EVERYTHING. Team 5BW regrouped! KUDOS to William, saving Phil DeVille until the end! He was a TRUMP CARD that helped us chip down TWO people! And then PABLO, who was 5BW's MVP, took down not only Blue Beetle...but saved William from elimination by putting down Wes when William was ALL but eliminated! An AMAZING COMEBACK! And it is FITTING that LeBron James and Tom Brady are in CCW! Cavaliers coming back down 3-1, The Patriots coming back in the second quarter and defeating The Falcons, I THINK WE JUST JOIND THAT ILLUSTRIOUS CLUB!"

"SO MUCH DRAMA...in the ring and OUT of the ring..." Fillmore said as he turned to Sunny. "Yo Sunny...you feel like grabbing a bite to eat after this? My treat."

"Hm? Oh! Um...yes, I'd be glad to get a bite to eat." Sunny brushed a bit of hair out of her face while smiling towards Fillmore.

"LIKE I SAID...shaved ice on THE VEC, BABY!" Vinnie celebrated while putting his cousin on blast.

"I think Team NXT got over-confident. Robin, especially, thought they were too tough to fail. But sometimes, you can't determine VICTORY based on a lead. You HAVE TO PLAY THROUGH." Fillmore said. "But I know Max Tennyson is proud of all of them for trying their best."

"Yeah...and I know Team 5BW is glad they won't be put in front of a firing squad by Zero." Randall quipped.

Wes, with The NXT side of the crowd, gets pats on the back from all of management. Max, especially, gave Wes a pat on the shoulder and told him he did a good job. Reggie Rocket and Mega Man came over, giving Max and Daphne Blake handshakes. The NXT trainers and 5BW trainers each traded hugs at ringside. And in the ring, many 5BW (and some CCW) roster members came into the ring to hoist Pablo into the air! The Secret Weapon could only smile while waving his arms amidst the cheering 5BW contingent.

...Though William...he was outside the ring. Staring into the ring at Pablo...seeing him get the praise for winning...he captained the team...he commanded them to victory...he made sure Pablo didn't tap out...so why was PABLO getting all the praise for saving the match? Feeling...very bothered by this...William takes his Platinum Championship and begins his trek up the ramp.

Ben Tennyson and Dan Kuso shake hands with one another. There is no love lost between these two World Champions. But they needed to do this to promote some level of sportsmanship (plus Zero wasn't about to shake Bulma's hand, so someone at the top needed to shake hands). Dan and Ben then discussed something off-mic. Whatever it was...they didn't seem to enjoy having to do it...but it involved the words, "Cooperation", "Together", and "Doomsday". And so the world champions make their way into the audience to gather Naruto, Tai, and Matt together...for a huddle.

But now we head backstage...

...where Gwen Tennyson is standing with her Female's Title on her waist. The boos fill the air like toxins...and Gwen just FED off of them. She kisses...the mascot formerly known as Dash...and then rubs little Dot's head. This was her time. "Ladies & Gentlemen...the REAL main event...is ABOUT to begin. The broadcast will be ending before any other trash goes on tonight. You in the live crowds can have your old arachnid vs. old alien dark match. But it is time for the people at home to have their match of the. And afterwards, I shall endeavor in cutting off the TV live feeds. You need to sleep...with the last thing on your minds being Gwen Tennyson's SIXTH victim...being bloodied...VICTIMIZED...and BROKEN..."

Gwen gets up from her seat and snaps her fingers. A sea of black robes begin to flood behind her. Ares was kicked out of the arena. But at least her Poisonous Prophet, Kai, was there to stand next to her. The army of druids...the prophet...and the bitch-

"Alpha Bitch." Gwen flatly spoke.

-make their ways down the hall.

And elsewhere, the Regionball known as Gilgit-Baltistan tries to prepare herself. Her ball shaped head would make a perfect toy to bounce around for Gwen. And another concussion would just put Gilgit out for life. But she was going out there to try. She wasn't backing down from ANY challenges. So now, GB nakes her way out of the women's locker room and heads down the hall.

"From uncertain victory...to possible guaranteed victory..." Jim Ross said. "Young Gwen fights Gilgit-Baltistan NEXT."

(Commercial)


	14. Young Gwen Tennyson vs Gilgit-Baltistan

**"Welcome back to The FWAs!" Exclaimed the voice of Gear Valant. "Oh...you didn't think I could do this voice? I can do ANY voice, I'm THE VOICE ACTING GODDESS."**

Back in the audience, Mr. TV held FOUR envelopes in his hands. The crowd was still excited after the last match, but he knew he was going to book it out of the audience when the next match happened.

"Welcome back to the show! Now we have FOUR AWARDS to hand out right now!" Exclaimed TV. "I would like to make a CORRECTION...CCW, in 2013, had FOURTEEN awards. THAT is the record. That was a gaffe on my part." TV apologized. "Must be the mini-bar in the back. I JOKE! Anyway...up next is STABLE of the Year. Who was the best group this year in The FWM?"

Mr. TV ripped open the envelope, and took out a piece of paper...

...that was coated in red dust. "What the-OOPH!"

The paper EXPLODED in front of Mr. TV, creating a dazzling display that spelled out the letters-

"R-W-B-Y! **TEAM RWBY!** " Mr. TV announced. "BUT...knowing that the entirety of them aren't out here, I'll have Professor Ozpin hold this."

The interns walked over and handed Ozpin the FWA, and Mr. TV opened up another envelope. "For SHINING FEMALE OF THE YEAR..."

Mr. TV opened another envelope...

...and then a bubbling black ooze flows out of it. "Ew...EW EW EW EW EW..." Mr. TV backed away from the ooze as it corroded through the steps...

...and the holes left from the ooze spell out-

" **LUCIA SIYCRON!** " TV, on top of a chair, said with a bit of worry in his voice.

Interns walked over to Lucia, nervously handing her the award by extending their arms out. They wanted as far from Siycron as they could get.

And now Mr. TV slowly opened another award...and said, "Shining Tag Team of the Year..."

He slowly peeks inside the envelope...and sees nothing inside...until the paper itself began to erode into ash. Mr. TV dropped the envelope as the cinders of the paper spelled out another name...

" **THE ELRICS!** " The worried Mr. TV gulped as he looked around in a worried fashion.

Interns hand The Elrics their FWAs, allowing The Tag Team Champions to revel in the fact that their entire journey was now VINDICATED.

"...And...finally...Shining...Star...of the Year..." Mr. TV gulped, opening his envelope VERY fast and pointing it into the sky!

...nothing happened though. Mr. TV was very curious about this and decided to take a look. Inside the envelope was just a boring old piece of paper. But this gave him relief. He takes the paper out and reads out the name...

" **ZACH CAGE!** "

The interns give the final award of the segment to Zach Cage in the audience. And the crowd itself just cheered the whole way through while this all happened. Mr. TV, though, BOOKED it out of the audience. He didn't want any other part of his body harmed...especially his ears.

"I'm starting to think this is a rib against TV." Kari said.

"How did they get bubbling ooze in an envelope?" Asked Batista.

"Well we never said this event was for the sane." JR shook his head, perturbed. "But whatever that was, I assume it wasn't malicious. What's happening next...will be nothing but."

"Let's be honest...Gwen Ten wanted a BREAK DAY." Batista said. "She wanted a day where she had to do the MIMINUM...and get by. The bookers told her to choose...and heck, I don't know WHY bookers gave her THAT much power...so she chose. And who did she choose? Some weird...alien thing that DID NOT do ANYTHING in her career save get concussed by your clone, Kamiya."

"Yes...well...'my clone' aside...Gilgit DID take this match." Said Kari. "She ACCEPTED it. What else can we do?"

"Ah yes, like MOST Kamiyas...you enjoy watching the destruction of Gilgit." Said Batista. "Cut from the same rib I see."

"Dave, why?" Asked Kari.

"Because I'm about to watch a murder on live TV. I want to be a tad jovial before it. Sue me." Batista shrugged.

Kari, though, had a more optimistic view. "Gilgit is not the most experienced of Gwen's opponents. That is true. But...I don't know...I feel it. She could pull off the upset. It would take a lot...a WHOLE lost...but it's possible."

"Anything is possible. I could sprout wings right now and fly into the sky." Batista said. "But I won't. Because it's a low possibility. Gilgit literally has a ZERO POINT ONE PERCENT CHANCE of winning. I asked Professor Scott Steiner. He KNOWS the odds!"

As Batista rants, "From The Heart" by CFO$ plays to a HUGE pop. Not everyone knows her name. Not everyone has ever watched her wrestle before. But for ONE MOMENT...RIGHT NOW...the world was with her tonight.

"Well whatever the odds are...I don't think Gilgit wans to know them. A true Han Solo." Said JR.

Gilgit-Baltistan, raising her hand in the air, takes in the air...and breathes out. She makes her way down the ramp to cheers. "GILLIGAN! GILLIGAN!" some drunk fans randomly chanted. Others were more confused over what they perceived to be a "tumor" where her head should be. Normally, Gilgit would get a tad self-conscious about all of this. But tonight, she couldn't be. Showing ANY amount of negativity would hurt her here. The bell rings, and The WWT Announcer tells everyone what is happening.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring...from Pakistan...she is, Gilgit-Baltistan!"

"So...what species is she?" Batista asked. "What kind of human is this?" He asked the hard hitting questions.

"Gilgit...is not a girl who, by any means, should be here tonight." Said Kari. "Gwen had a tough match at Sudden Death...that involved super powers like lightning...a burning ladder...y'know, normal stuff."

"Thankfully, we're going by WWE law here." JR said. "Any usage of powers is a nearly half a million dollar fine. And I don't think ANYONE in CCW management wants to pay that fine."

"She doesn't need powers to beat this girl anyway." Batista said. "Look, I'm on her side! I don't LIKE the little demon! But Gilgit? Really? THIS is who we pin our hopes to? Can we look forward to FWAs 7?"

"Please don't be pessimistic..." Said Kari. "I honestly think she has a chance. Or at least I WANT to believe."

Gilgit steps into the ring and...doesn't do much in the way of taunts. She raises a finger and attempts to stir the crowd. The crowd DOES stir...but then her music dies down. Gilgit hears the crowd chant her name, and it does a lot to keep her in the zone.

"GILGIT! GILGIT! GILGIT!"

"The crowd is in the business of Gilgit-Baltistan. And business IS booming." JR said. "This is the third to last match on the card. We have The FUSION Title after this, and of COURSE our main event in Scorpion vs. Goku. Scorpion is here. Goku...we are searching for him. Last reports say he's sleeping at home...but I doubt a man such as Goku would be late for a big event like this."

"I assume...you haven't shared a company with Goku before?" Kari asked.

One guy in the crowd has a sign that says, "GILGIT IS HOT!"

"...She's a discolored humanoid...with a ball for a head..." Batista deadpanned. "...What a QT."

Gilgit blows a kiss to the crowd, and then blows a kiss to some kid with spiky hair. Though why was he next to a red head?

...Wait that was Tai Kamiya she blew a kiss too. She couldn't make out heads or tails of who was who in the crowd. "OOPS..." she said, trying to search around for her boyfriend.

"...Taichi Yagami is dating that thing." Batista deadpanned again.

...But before she could find him, the lights turned out in the arena. The crowd knew who this was. There wasn't a point in hiding it. They began to boo lowly first. They wanted to conserve their energies.

"...Oh boy." JR sighed.

The arena stayed dark...for a few seconds, there was no light save the flashes of cameras...

...but then one light began to flicker...

...a fire...one tiny flame...

...and then another flame appeared next to it...

...and then another flame...

...and then ANOTHER flame...

...ONE HUNDRED FLAMES were on the stage and going down the ramp...

"Oh God no, SOMEBODY!" JR was getting worried.

...and his worries became even louder when a spotlight began to shine on the stage and ramp...revealing Kai Green _and many cult members holding gas cannisters and flames in each hand._

 _"GOOD LORD!" JR screamed._

 _"LEAGUE! LEAGUE! LEAGUE!" Kari yelled at the top of her lungs as TWO other druids began to stand near the commentary table. OTHER druids started going towards audience members. A random cat's paw began to reveal itself from under the desk._

 _"IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M TAKING SOME CULT MEMBERS WITH ME!" Batista grabbed an AK-47 equipped with knives and a rocket attachment from under the desk and was about to get up..._

...THANKFULLY, a flash of blue and red put out each flame in the matter of one second. And another red and yellow blur stole the gas canisters.

 ** _Pop, pop! Pop, pop!_**

Kai began to chortle, snickering as her leader's music began to play. She needed to stand straight and show respect, but she couldn't help but laugh for her goddess.

"Thank GOD for The League..." Kari said. "...And what's so funny?"

"...She played us." Batista facepalmed while putting the gun down.

"...No, Gatomon, I DON'T know if that thing is legal in America." Kari told the cat under the commentary desk when she eyed Batista.

 _ **I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club**_

 _ **But it's me so I'll show love**_

 _ **But it's me so show me love**_

...And then SHE walks out. And she is LAUGHING while she does The Fargo Strut onto the stage. Kai stands up and gazes upon Gwen,

"Fiction Wrestling's most hated song is on our PA system." Said Jim Ross. "And she's making LIGHT of burning down an arena. The reason the League was here in the first place was to hold back Doomsday and Gwen. Luthor at least isn't making a mockery of what he's done."

"Do you expect her to have a decent bone in her body?" Asked Kari. "If she saw a 'Do not step on grass' sign, she'd step on the grass and burn it just because she LIKES doing AWFUL things. But hey...I have some faith in Gilgit. Someone WILL shut Gwen up."

 _ **When I walk into the room people stop and stare**_

 _ **It's like nobody else is there**_

 _ **You know it's me not you**_

 _ **Who said anything about you**_

Gwen stopped...before she could even go down the ramp. She needed to do one last thing. Her "husband", the embodiment of PBS that she renamed "Modos", walked onstage with his little sister "Ghimorah". Ghimorah began to skip around the stage, throwing flowers everywhere. They were very thorny roses. Throwing several of said roses into the crowd (while a red and blue blur flies past to grab each one in the air), Ghimorah then kisses one and hands it to Gwen. The AB puts it in her hair and smiles warmly at green boy...before she proceeds to stick her tongue down his throat in a kiss even the French would throw up from.

 _ **Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard**_

 _ **And I get what I want, my name is my credit card**_

 _ **Don't try to hate me because I am so popular...**_

"...Am...Am I going to jail for watching this?" Batista asked.

"I hope I do. That may cleanse the pallet." Kari nearly heaved.

"I'm too old to understand the kids these days, I guess." JR shook his head.

Gwen releases the kiss, holding "Modos" in hand. And she holds Ghimorah's hand with her other hand. And the "happy family" make their way down the ramp towards the ring. Kai then says into an earpiece, "Bring in the banners!"

...And an explosion is heard...

...as The BotB banners on the stage suddenly get covered up by NEW banners.

 **2011: A banner showing numerous champions from numerous companies at the time (including Sailor Moon)**

 **2012: A banner showing Ivory Gerdelmen**

 **2013: A banner showing Joan Rivera**

 **2014: A banner showing Tammy Blake**

 **2016: A banner showing Officer/Older Aelita Schaeffer**

 **2017: A banner...featuring Gilgit's own visage**

"Oh COME ON." Said JR as The WWT Announcer. "That's TOO MUCH! Get those off of there! That's DISRESPECTFUL to the damn winners!"

"She DOESN'T CARE." Said Batista. "DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND-O!? Is it too late to fire this off?" Batista pulled out his weapon from under the desk again...but a cat was stuck to it. "The hell?"

"...Me...ow." Gatomon said before going back under the desk with the weapon.

Gwen gets into the ring and splays her arms outwards. Small fireworks go off around the ring. And Gwen looks around, seeing the crowd still booing. The music dies down, and the crowd boos. The WWT Announcer then declares...

"And her opponent...now residing in Kahndaq...Young Gwen Tennyson!"

 _ **Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!**_

And the crowd just continues the boos as Modos removes Gwen's robes for her. She and Modos gives a kiss. And then the druids begin to disperse. Where are they going?

...They're standing in the audience. Near ANYONE with powers. Some stand near Jeremy and Tammy & The S&T Family...some stand near The MDs...some stand near commentary...some stand near the GMs and Owners...and a couple stand near some guys playing SMITE on their PS4...

"...What the hell?" JR asked. "Get away!"

"Yeah right. Like GWEN wants them gone." Said Kari. "...OOMPH...please..."

The League is also ready to fight when need be...they're watching...while the druids watch...

...and Gwen stands in the ring while Gilgit stands on the opposite side...

...and referee Chuck Woodson (who's grandma is nervous by the druids near her) has the bell rung!

"...Gilgit being WATCHED...by ONE HUNDRED Gwen acolytes...kidnapped from PBS." Said JR. "And we get the beginnings...and it seems Gilgit rushes for Gwen!"

...And Gwen slides out the ring and just yawns. The crowd boos Gwen, and Gilgit sighs. Gwen sighs and fans herself, and then she takes her time to get to the ring. Woodson counts...ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR...

...Gwen slides into the ring now. And she decides to get back to fighting Gilgit. Gilgit and Gwen go to grapple-and Gwen ABORTS the grapple and slides out the ring AGAIN. Gilgit just rolls her...pupiless eyes...and stares at Gwen as she struts around the ring. We don't know WHY she's Fargo Strutting...but she's strutting. "THE FARGWEN STRUT..." she declares, walking around the ring.

"Get in the ring!" Woodson (whose grandmother offered Frannie and Becky the druids a cookie) tells Gwen to get in the ring.

Gwen shrugs and tells him, "I'LL GET IN THE RING WHEN I WANT. YOU AREN'T AS GOOD AS ABBOT! SO YOU DO WHAT I WANT!" Gwen chuckles and then gets on the apron.

"Can you get in the DAMN RING?" JR asked. "Seriously?"

Gwen slides into the ring, and she shrugs. She was ready to fight. Gilgit gets ready for a grapple. Gwen gets into ANOTHER grapple...

...

...and THEN-she slides out the ring AGAIN and does ANOTHER strut! The FarGwen strut is her NEW THING, apparently. She loves spamming it.

"Good GOD." Batista said. "She KNOWS she's being an annoying brat. She just likes to troll."

"Screw this..." Kari facepalmed.

Chuck Woodson (whose grandmother was being harassed by the druids...before security grabbed the two druids and began carrying them away) began counting. ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR...FIVE...SIX...SEVEN...EIGHT...NINE...

"And now Gwen FINALLY enters the ring!" Exclaimed JR said. "Can we START this match?"

Gilgit goes for another grapple...and Gwen finally yawns. She grabs the arm that Gilgit extends. And they grapple once...and then they tie up...and then she twists the arm and somersaults. This shocks Gilgit for a bit, and then Gwen takes Gilgit down by tripping her up via her hands. Gwen then handstands over Gilgit...and then stays in the air for a few seconds...and then she winks at Gilgit...

...and SPITS in her face! Gilgit wipes the spit off her face, the crowd booing Gwen, and then Gwen KNEES her in the gut! Gilgit holds her stomach and rolls onto her knees...and Gwen gets up and chuckles. "Ah...vacation time...thank you, ME, for giving myself a vacation!" she says before STOMPING the head of Gilgit! Gilgit holds her neck and gets up to her feet. Gwen runs the ropes, and she comes back and SCISSORS KICKS Gilgit! And with that, Gwen looks into her hand...nods...then shakes her head...and then performs a Spinaroonie...or at least a very sloppy one. Gwen was having FUN. Her smile (a smile that could kill a kitten) was plastered all over her face. For the first time in a while, she could wrestle a match...and feel JOY from it.

"This is sickening to watch." JR said.

"She's toying with Gilgit. Doing moves she doesn't even PERFORM normally." Said Kari.

Gwen just laughs even more. Gilgit getting up now, and Gwen...after her "Gwenaroonie", grabs Gilgit...reels back...and CHOPS Gilgit in the chest! And now...ANOTHER Chop! And now...ANOTHER Chop! Gwen just hopping around as she grabs the head of Gilgit. She pushes her off and then KENNELLY'S KISS TO GILGIT! Gilgit goes down, and Gwen shrugs and grabs Gilgit's head. She grabs the head, and CHOPS Gilgit again! And now she backs up ONCE MORE...CHOP to the chest to take Gilgit down! And Gilgit coughs up a storm, the Chop Train practically making her lose her breath for a brief moment. Gwen, still mocking the Houston native, CHOPS the chest once more. And then she grabs the head of Gilgit and chuckled.

"WE COMIN' FOR YOU, GILGIT!" Gwen yelled. "No...that isn't how it goes...how does it go again...? Nibba?" She pondered to herself.

"Gwen just STOP..." Groaned Kari.

"She doesn't CARE." Batista facepalmed. "Just...DO NOT SAY THAT WORD..."

"Nibba? ...Nibba?" Asked Gwen to herself. "...Ah well. I don't care. I'M GONNA BEAT THIS NI-"

 _UPPERCUT FROM GILGIT! Gwen GOT STRUCK RIGHT IN THE NOSE!_

 _"Oh yeah!" Kari cheered.'_

 _"Missed her chin, but she STILL struck her in the nose!" Exclaimed Batista._

Gwen holds her nose, stumbling around...and it is LEAKING BLOOD! Gwen holds her leaking nose, and Gilgit GOES TO TOWN with rights and lefts to the head of Gwen! Gilgit FINALLY gets some offense in! She elbows the face of Gwen repeatedly! Gilgit grabs the head and brings her down. KNEE TO THE HEAD! KNEE TO THE HEAD! KNEE TO THE HEAD! KNEE TO THE NOSE! KNEE TO THE NOSE! KNEE TO THE KNOSE! NOSE TO THE KNEE! TO KNEE THE NOSE! NOSE THE TO KNEE! THE NOSE KNOW THE KNEE! Gilgit pushes Gwen to the ropes, and we can see Gwen's BLOODIED lower face! Gwen stumbles, and Gilgit grabs her AND TOSSES HER OVERHEAD WITH AN EXPLODER SUPLEX!

(*SKIP*)

Gwen gets pushed into the near right corner and Gilgit SPEARS her into the near right corner! Gilgit backs up, and she comes back AND ELBOWS THE FACE OF GWEN! And Gwen stumbles out of the corner, and Gilgit BACK BODY DROPS HER! Gilgit is on FIRE!

"Look at Gilgit taking it to Gwen! The Countryball showing some VIGOR that she's never shown before!" Exclaimed JR. "And a RIGHT HAND! Right to the face! Gilgit going for Gwen's nose! She's trying to make it bleed as much as she can!"

And Gwen stumbles back into the near right corner. AND GILGIT WiTH A YAKUZA SICK KICK! Gwen stumbles out of the corner and begins to stumbles...and then she walks a bit more around the ring. She does a few steps around the ring...Gwen raising a finger...and then Gwen prat falls right onto her face. And Gilgit bounces off the ropes and comes back WITH A NICE ELBOW DROP TO GWEN'S FACE! She's going for head shots...and Gwen holds her head now. Gwendolyn gets up to a knee...and Gilgit rushes at her AND SHINING WIZARDS GWEN! AND NOW SHE GOES INTO THE PIN!

ONE...

TWO

Gwen kicks out, and Gilgit keeps hold of the head and lifts Gwen up. She was NOT letting Gwen get away!

"Gilgit keeps hold of her!" Exclaimed Kari. "Come on, come on! Get her up!"

"Gwen UNDERESTIMATED her!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "Let's go! I think she's ready to send her up!"

Gilgit HOISTS Gwen up...holding her upward...

...but Gwen KNEES her in the head. Gwen repeatedly knees Gilgit. And then Gilgit lets go of Gwen. Gilgit holds her head, and Gwen SPINNING HEEL KICKS her right in the head! Gilgit goes down. And now Gwen exits the ring. Woodson (whose grandmother is busy taking her medicine) begins counting Gwen up. And Gwen yells, "I'LL GET IN THE RING WHEN I DAMN WELL FEEL LIKE IT!" before she asks for a rag from Kazama. She needed to clean her face off from all the blood. Gwen yells for medical assistance. And ZERO calls down for medical assistance And NOW medics come down to assist Gwen. Woodson...has to pause the count. Gwen was getting medical attention, and he couldn't count Gwen out right now.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Batista.

"Not ONCE in CCW has she EVER needed medics during a match." Said JR. "But NOW she needs it?"

"This is just an excuse to pause the math even longer..." Batista facepalmed. "I'm getting SICK of seeing this girl take advantage of things!"

(*SKIP*)

Gwen's nose gets cleaned, and then she takes a look at Gilgit. (Crowd: YOU AREN'T HURT! YOU AREN'T HURT!) Gilgit was holding her head. Gwen shakes her head and sneers at Gilgit. "...THIS WAS MY BREAK, YOU LESSER BITCH..." She growled before rushing to the ringside and grabbing something from under it...

...and she gets a STEEL CHAIR.

"Now hold on! That's ILLEGAL! This isn't hardcore!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "Woodson, get in there and stop this!"

Gwen Tennyson slides into the ring, chair in hand. Gilgit turns around...when she does-WOODSON takes the chair! The referee shakes the chair and admonishes Gwen for it. And Gwen tries to take the chair back! But Woodson shakes his head and goes to throw the chair away. She groans...and then turns to Gilgit. And then he picks her up...and GILGIT GETS GWEN ONTO HER SHOULDERS-but Gwen slips behind her and grabs her from behind. Gilgit gets thrown into the far right corner. Gwen Tennyson runs into that corner...and KNEECAPITATION! Gwen catches Gilgit as she falls out of the corner. And then she lifts her up...and Back Suplex TURNS INTO A CUTTER! Gilgit flat on her face, and Gwen grabs the head with her legs...Triangle Choke now...but that isn't fun...she wants to damage Gilgit bad...

...so now, she turns Gilgit over and begins to do push-ups with her head. The SKULL FUCK...Gwen is just SLAMMING Gilgit's head into the mat!

"Oh NO...she's aiming for the head." Said Kari. "I think she's trying to try and CONCUSS HER..."

Gwen PUSHES Gilgit's head into the mat! OVER! And OVER! And OVER! And OVER! And OVER! And OVER! Gilgit gets her face PLANTED into the mat REPEATEDLY...and then Gwen gets up with Gilgit. AND NOW A LEG DROP BULLDOG TO PLANT HER WITH!

"And ANOTHER move that she took from TD Kennelly!" Said JR. "And now we get to the ACTUAL meat of this match. Gwen ACTUALLY trying to wrestle...is not that bad. She IS one of the best on the planet."

Gwen turns Gilgit over and locks in a Lotus Lock now. And now she starts elbowing the head REPEATEDLY. Gilgit's head is taking massive amounts of punishment. And this is all in Gwen's design. She needs Gilgit concussed. How DARE she lay her hands on The Alpha Bitch? This was her relaxation night. A night to have fun in front of millions of people. She was going to joke, prank, and dance with jolly smiles all the live long day. Unfortunately, Gilgit ruined that for her. So now she needs to work just a LITTLE BIT harder right now. Gwen POUNDS the head of Gilgit repeatedly, trying to draw some color from it. There is no blood coming from Gilgit. So Gwen just frowns a little bit. She ponders for a bit, wondering if she could have some more fun now. Once she lets the Lotus Lock go, Gwen rolls to her feet and walks around Gilgit.

...No wait...

...she FARGWEN Struts around Gilgit...STOMPING on the left arm...

...STOMPING on the left leg...

...STOMPING on the right leg...

...STOMPING on the right arm...

...and then strutting to the head...

...and then jumping up and KNEE DROPPING the head of Gilgit! "WOO!" Gwen woos like she was from North Carolina, doing a different, faster strut while shimmying in the ring.

"Garvin Stomps from Gwen...a unique Knee Drop finish to it...and more mocking of legends from Gwen Ten." JR said.

Gwen then gets into the far left corner. She's pondering who ELSE she can try out. "I need more moves for my moveset...what else...?" She ponders. She gets a very...Gwenly...idea. She sees she is already in the corner. So why not try it?

...Gwen, with her index fingers pointed towards the sky...

...begins kneeling...and thrusting her pointer fingers into the air. And throughout all of this, she begins chanting, "GWEN! GWEN! GWEN!" The crowd? MORE than angry. They begin chanting, "NO! NO! NO!"

"She's screwing around in this match..." Said Kari. "I SWEAR, if my neck was good, I'd go in there and-"

"Lose?" Batista quipped. "...I'm kidding. But come on. Who can beat her? This is her element here."

"SOMEONE can. She's messing around here, making it EASY for Gilgit to try and capitalize." Kari said.

Gwen, seeing Gilgit stand up...runs forward and BUSAIKU KNEE KICKS HER RIGHT IN THE HEAD! The crowd boos louder, and Gwen happily turns over onto her hands and knees and grins. She was happy, enjoying the misery of others while she screws around with someone far less experienced than her. She shoots to her feet...and Gwen heads to the far right corner. And now? She had some music to play. The crowd could tell what she wanted to do next the second she slapped her knee and began STAMPING her feet on the ground! Gwen raises the leg again...and STOMPS it. The crowd was not a fan of Gwen's version of music. And to make things worse, the druids began to harmonize every time she stamped her feet on the ground. And Kai? She wanted to add her own running commentary to the never-ending saga of Gwen screwing around tonight.

*STOMP*

Druids: Hmmmmm...

*STOMP*

Druids: HMMMMMM...

*STOMP*

 _HMMMMMMMMM_...

"Is this her whole gimmick now? APING off of REAL legends?" Asked Batista.

"This is her MO...it's always been her MO." JR said. "She's NEVER been a respectful girl."

"THIS OUGHTA MAKE HIM A BORN AGAIN GWENIST!" Shouted Gwen about Mr. You-Know-Who in San Antonio. And she shuffles her feet when Gilgit arises. "I CAST OUT ANY EMMY FROM THIS CHILD, IN THE NAME OF GWEN!" She screams before she NAILS THE KENNELLY'S KISS!

"HOLY CHOIR MUSIC!" Shouted Kai on her live mic.

"Make it STOP..." Kari held her head as Gilgit gets to one knee.

Gilgit stumbles onto one knee, but she REFUSES to go down onto the mat. She COULDN'T fall over, even if it meant stumbling for a while. Gwen, noticing this, then groans and swivels Gilgit around. Gut kick...Standing Headscissors...Double Underhook...DOUBLE UNDERHOOK FACEBUSTER!"

"A PICTURE PERFECT PediGwen, don't you agree JR?" Kai announced, standing right next to the commentary table.

"Ah go away." JR brushed Kai off.

Woodson shakes his head and looks at Gilgit. He asks Gwen, "Can you just pin her please?" But Gwen replies, "NO! I'm taking up as MUCH time as I need! They put me on before those old men? I'M the main event! So AS the main event, I am the LAST televised match, GOT ME?" Gwen yells.

"This is too MUCH." Said Jim Ross said.

Gwen, now, thinks of ANOTHER move to try. A move she knows EVERYONE would hate her to try. But Gwen just HAD to see how it went. So now Gwen makes a thumbs up...showing it off to the crowd...

...

...and then SLASHES the thumb across her throat while her other arm is extended out.

"Oh GIVE US A BREAK!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"The UNDERTAKER?" Kari banged her head against the table. "OW..."

Gwen drags Gilgit up to her feet. She flips her upside-down, Belly to Belly Piledriver style...

"Can...can we END THIS?" Batista asked. "I'm-y'know what? I'm just gonna go look at some GREATEST BATISTA HIGHLIGHTS...I don't need to witness this. Anyone wanna join me? I'm livestreaming on Facebook Live."

Gwen has everything straight...everything is perfect...

...

...so she gets on her toes-before she does that, Gilgit manages to begin squirming. Gwen feels this, and begins trying to take back control! But Gwen wants NONE of it!

...But she gets no say. Gilgit slips behind Gwen and LIFTS HER UP IN HER OWN BELLY TO BELLY PILEDRIVER HOLD!

"Oh LOOK LOOK! Gilgit has Gwen in her OWN Piledriver! Gilgit hoisting her onto her shoulders now!" Exclaimed JR. "Come on, Gilgit! Come on, kid!"

"She has Gwen on her shoulders, I don't know what she wants...but I think she's going for a head based move!" Kari said.

Gilgit runs forward, Gwen in a Fireman's Carry, AND DROPS HER HEAD FIRST WITH A DEATH VALLEY DRIVER! GILGIT INTO THE COVER!

"GILGIT TAKING IT! GILGIT WITH THE SURPRISE DVD! GWEN BEING FOLDED FOR THE PIN!" Exclaimed Kari.

"Wait what? She's DOING SOMETHING? YES FINALLY YES!" Batista cheered.

ONE...

TWO...

Gwen kicks out! And Tennyson rolls herself under the ropes to escape Gilgit's wrath again!

"Kickout!-Oh COME ON!" JR griped.

"A VERY smart move by the goddess of wrestling, Gwen Tennyson!" Exclaimed Kai. "Modos and Ghimorah are not worried about ANY of this, though. They know their goddess...the woman of the house...will handle everything-OH MY GOODNESS YOU LITTLE DEMON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

GILGIT JUST JUMPED OFF THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER AND LANDED ON GWEN TO TORNADO DDT HER RIGHT INTO THE STEPS!

"YES! NO MORE RUNNING FOR GWEN! YOU EITHER FIGHT, OR YOU LOSE! NO IN-BETWEEN!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"Gilgit up now! Going to TOWN on Gwen!" Exclaimed Kari. "Come on, you ball head thing! BEAT HER FACE IN!"

Gwen gets her head KICKED IN by repeatedly by Gilgit delivering MORE knees to the face! She's going OFF THE RAILS NOW! And Gilgit runs with Gwen AND THROWS HER FACE FIRST INTO THE FAR RIGHT CORNER POST! Gwen falls over, trying to grab onto the steps to hold herself up. Gilgit gets on the apron, wasting NO time nor movements in order to make her way to Gwen and jump up TO CURB STOMP-nothing! Gwen moves out the way before she could get Curb-Stomped! Gilgit smashes her foot into the steps, and Gwen takes one of her legs out from under her so she LANDS ON THE BACK OF HER HEAD ON THE STEEL STEPS! Gilgit holds her head as she is on the ground...wincing. Gwen rubs her face, then picks up Gilgit and SLAMS the back of her head onto the steel steps! Gwen holds her nose again...and it's bleeding. "GAAAH!" An enraged Gwen picks Gilgit back up and goes to-do nothing, Gilgit counters and SLAMS Gwen nose first onto the apron! Gilgit throws her back into the ring. She holds the back of her head in pain. But she knows that she can't give Gwen ANY reprieve.

"Gilgit STILL in control here. She's giving Gwen HELL right now, and I'm GLAD for it!" Jim Ross said.

"HOLD ON, stream viewers! I gotta see what happens real quick!" Batista exclaimed.

Gilgit slides into the ring with a stumbling Gwen Tennyson. She walks with a purpose towards Gwen AND GETS A QUICK GUT KICK AND A ONE ARMED STUNNER THAT SENDS GILGIT FLYING ACROSS THE RING!

"STUNNER! And this is probably the WORST Stunner I've ever had the pleasure of calling!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"The goddess has CLEANSED the signature of the ruffian known as...'Ellie'." Said Kai on her microphone. "A move used only by unkempt hooligans, it has been sanctified. The Gwen Ten Enchanter sends Gilgit flipping across the room!"

"Can somebody handle her?" Kari asked.

"Alright streamers, back to the show. Okay now next...we're checking out my debut as Deacon Bautista. Those were a simpler time..." Batista said to his livestream viewers.

Gwen rubs her nose, feeling the blood coming out of it. The rag she got from Zero to wipe her bloody nose came in handy here. Gwen wiped her face off, and then sees her try to stand up again. Gilgit tries to rise to her feet...and Gwen shakes her head. "'Tis a shame. You're making this FAR more difficult." And Gwen pumps the leg and BICYCLE KICKS Gilgit! This sends her to the ropes, and Gilgit bounces off and comes back for a grab AND A STANDING MOONSAULT SLAM!

Kai: And now...The Heavenly Capacitor, which followed a Gwenshi Boot, all from The Alpha Bitch!

"Taking moves from...past opponents I see." Said JR. "Say what you will about Gwen...she is adaptable. She's not someone who revels in one style."

Gwen smiles, knowing that the world had to wait on her. She now decides to grab onto Gilgit and locks in a Chickenwing. She elevates Gilgit...and drops her with a Double Knee Gutbuster!

Kai: My goddess...with her new patented move...Gwendylvicious...taken from an unholy source. One of my goddess's...lesser...on XX? She holds a belt with her sisters, but there is a hierarchy to these things. And they know where they belong on said hierarchy.

Gilgit tries to get up, but Gwen just stalks her again. Gilgit tries to get up, but she can only pull on the ropes in an attempt to get to her feet.

"Okay JR...for as awful as she is...she IS decent with adapting to styles." Kari said. "If YOU could rank her with the greats...were would she go?"

"That's why I said she was one of the greatest." Jim Ross said. "I'd put her somewhere near some all time greats. Sora Takenouchi, a great Women's Champion that Gwen lost to once before might I add. Erm, Yourself, Ms. Kamiya...Asui Hikaru, Sailor Moon...Lita, Trish Stratus...I'd say she could hold her own with them. But only time will tell if she's ever talked about alongside them."

"Yeah...or will she just be Fabulous Moolah?" Asked Batista. "...I'm not signed to WWE, I can say that between Moolah and Gwen, I couldn't tell who I'd shoot first."

Gwen then grabs Gilgit again...Kneeling Back to Belly Piledriver...

Kai: Ah yes...The Fade to Light...Gwendolyn procured this move when she defeated the wretched seedling of Kazarian years ago.

Gwen grabs onto Gilgit and puts her on her back...

...Gilgit, though, slips fee and slides down to pull Gwen down and pin her! Sunset Flip!

ONE...

TWO...

Gwen breaks out, and she rolls to her feet alongside Gilgit. She runs at her, and Gilgit sidesteps it! Gwen bounces off the ropes and comes back INTO A SWIFT SPINNING SIDE SLAM THAT PLANTS GWEN ON HER BACK!

"Black Hole Slam, a move used by the friend of Gilgit! Lucia Siycron!" Exclaimed JR. "IMAGINE...LUCIA with her FWA...Taichi with his briefcase...and Gilgit winning this match...accolades all around for Gilgit's triangle of friends!" Jim Ross said.

"For such a sweet girl, she's friends with some...dubious people..." Kari pointed out. "That Taichi guy gives me some pretty creepy stares..."

Gilgit runs and stumbles to the ropes, and Gwen is trying to get up. On her knees, Gilgit bounces off the ropes and SHINIGN WIZARD-POPPED UP! Gwen pops Gilgit onto her shoulders! Gilgit squirming around, trying to get free from all of this! BUT SHE STILL LOWERS HER DOWN OFF THE FIREMAN'S CARRY FOR A KICK TO THE FACE!

"OOH...you KNOW what that was..." Said Jim Ross.

Kai: Ah! The Reawakening! She took control of this move TWICE over. Once when she beat a silly blue cat, and the other when she bested some girl who...just WISHES she was one of Brock Lesnar's sperm cells. That same girl wishes to fight my goddess AGAIN at Zenith, but oooh...my goddess casts ALL demons out in her name!

Though Gwen, AFTER that KENTA move, then spins and DELIVERS A KNOCKOUT ELBOW TO THE FACE OF GILGIT!

...Though Gilgit STILL stands. ANOTHER head shot was needed...so a SUPERKICK TO THE HEAD IS DONE ONCE MORE TO GILGIT...

...But since Gilgit was still moving, Gwen decided to grab onto her, Double Underhook her on a Front Headlock, AND SPIKES HER WITH AN IMPALER DOUBLE ARM DDT!

Kai: AH! It wasn't JUST The Reawakening! This was her Spirits & Tidings Combination! My goddess faced one foolish girl a few years back. She not only took her moves...but her POWERS...and her friend's moves. And as such, she purified them.

Gwen, seeing her good work, was ready to go on all night...

...but then her smile turned into a frown when Chuck Woodson checked on Gilgit. Gwen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for Woodson to stop messing with Gilgit. But after five seconds, Gwen got impatient. She raised an arm and motioned. "I am ready to end this match. Your services are not required." Chuck (whose grandmother was once again surrounded by druids), hearing this, got up and told Gwen that he was the referee. Gwen KNEW that...and she said she was replacing him. "You outlived your usefulness. I'll be using my OWN referee for now. Okay? PRESTON!"

The crowd boos the calling of Gwen's personal referee, though Chuck Woodson sees his grandmother get grabbed by druids. Woodson PLEADS for Gwen to have them let go, and Tennyson tells him to BEAT IT.

"Now I've talked to Woodson's grandmother, and she's a VERY nice lady." Said JR. "Of course, anything GOOD cannot exist in this world alongside Gwen Tennyson.

"Gwen Tennyson cares little for ANY of us...not unless we bow to her." Kari groaned.

Gwen called Preston again, yelling even louder. "PRESTON!"

...

..."PRESTON, NOW!" Exclaimed Gwen, ordering her referee to come down the ramp. "...PRESTON, I SAID COME DOWN HERE NOW! YOU GWENDAMN BETTER BE WRITING ME A HYMNAL OR ELSE THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO TAKE THIS LONG!"

Gwen keeps all of her attention on the stage...

...and no one still came out...

...

...but we DID get TitanTron live footage.

"Yooooooooo...can y'all HERE me? Can you SEE me?" Asked RILEY FREEMAN as he began adjusting what must have been a cell phone.

"It's RILEY!" Exclaimed JR.

"YO! ...So Gwen...like...your boy Ares stole our big match earlier tonight. We still kinda mad about that, no lie. You really blew us...but like, not like that cause I don't wanna get Gwenphylis or whatever the hell you got." Riley looked around with a chuckle before Huey took the camera.

And now the leader of The Nation looks as serious as ever. "You stole something from us...so we're taking something from you. We'll decide later if we want to return him. You never gave any second thoughts about Moby Jones' life...why should we think about his?"

Huey turns the camera around _TO REVEAL A BOUND AND GAGGED PRESTON ABBOT BEING THROWN INTO THE TRUNK OF BLACK DYNAMITE'S CAR!_ Dynamite, looking down at Preston inside his truck, just says, "Don't mess up the upholstery, or Black Dynamite's kicking your ass." And he shuts the trunk on Abbot, MUCH to the crowd's delight!

"THE NEW NATION ARE KIDNAPPING GWEN'S PERSONAL REFEREE!" Shouted JR. "PRESTON ABBOT, STOLEN ON LIVE TV! And what member of The Metropolis PD is even going to ASSIST Gwen in helping her find Abbot?"

Gwen shouts, "YOU STUPID N-GRRRRRR!" She NEARLY said the word, but stopped to rage to herself for a moment.

"THE DARKENED DEMONS ARE STEALING A MAN! TRULY, THEY CANNOT ESCAPE THEIR FLESH BORN DESIRE TO STEAL AND KILL!" Kai screamed. "THE METROPOLIS PD MAY NOT FIND THEM, BUT I PROMISE THAT GOTHAM'S DEPARTMENT WILL MAKE SURE THEY ARE PUNISHED FOR THEIR MISDEEDS!"

Gwen PULLS at her hair now as she sees...and she needs a punching bag. But WHO would be available? Why Gilgit-Baltistan of course! The AB turns her head to the ground...and sees Gilgit is NOT there...

...but Gilgit was in the crowd, JUMPING ON THE DRUIDS SURROUNDING WOODSON'S GRANDMOTHER!

"KUDOS TO GILGIT! SAVING THE REFEREE'S FAMILY!" Exclaimed Kari. "A GOOD soul!"

"Gilgit didn't care for the match at that moment, preferring to assist with HELPING Ms. Woodson!" JR said. "BLESS you, child!"

Gilgit tells Ms. Woodson to run, and League members escort her out of the audience. Caillou, one of the druids, gets up...and Gilgit HITS A HARD ELBOW TO CAILLOU TO KNOCK HIM OUT!

"I NEVER LIKED THAT SHOW..." Gilgit declared triumphantly as she looks towards the ring! She hops over the barricade and makes her way back into the ring! Gwen, ANGRILY GRITTING HER TEETH, rushes at Gilgit recklessly! Gilgit locks her in a Sleeper off the rebound and spins her away before pulling her back in for a Soccer Kick! AND NOW SHE'S UNLOADING SOCCER KICKS INTO THE CHEST AND HEAD OF GWEN!

"GILGIT WITH KICK AFTER KICK AFTER KICK! SHOT AFTER SHOT!" Exclaimed JR. "And now she winds up..."

"...KICK TO THE HEAD!" Exclaimed Kari. "And now Gilgit, Double Arming it!"

Gilgit has BOTH arms in a Double Underhook...she is trying to get all of it...and Gwen breaks free! Behind Gilgit, BACKCRACKER...

...and Gilgit falls onto her knees, and then Gwen grabs her in a Front Facelock, and then twists to DROP GILGIT WITH A CUTTER! AND NOW GWEN GOES FOR THE PIN!

"She's ACTUALLY going for a pin!" Exclaimed JR. "I THINK GILGIT AND EVERYTHING SURROUNDING THIS JUST SPOOKED HER! SHE JUST WANTS HER STREAK INTACT!"

ONE...

TWO...

KICK OUT BY GILGIT!

Kai: Wh-WHAT? The DraGwen Combination didn't stop her? But...my goddess SANCTIFIED those moves with EXTRA holy essence! They CAN'T still have Emmy in them!

"EVEN WITH HER STOLEN MOVES, GWEN CAN'T GET THE PIN OFF! WHEN SHE'S TRYING, SHE STILL CAN'T WIN!" Exclaimed JR.

"She looks BESIDE herself! I don't think she knows what she got herself INTO..." Kari said.

"Oooh NOW I'm interested!" Batista exclaimed. "Sorry guys! We'll pick up on my JBL Saga later!"

Gwen looks at Gilgit...almost as if she was downright OFFENDED by all of this. Her fun night of relaxation was starting to become a fight for her life. She needed to put Gilgit down quickly. So she grabs her-GILGIT GRABS THE ARM AND BRINGS HER DOWN FOR A CROSSFACE! CROSSFACE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE ON GWEN!

"CROSSFACE! CROSSFACE!" Exclaimed JR. "THE SUBMISSION, COMING FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! GILGIT CINCHING IN THE CROSSFACE, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT'S A NATIVE GILGIT MOVE! NEVERTHELESS, GWEN IS TOUCHING THE ROPES RIGHT NOW! -OH! DID YOU SEE THAT!?"

"Gilgit kicks the ropes and uses them as leverage to push herself FARTHER FROM THE ROPES!" Exclaimed Kari. "VERY hard to do! And she did it to make sure Gwen has NOWHERE TO CRAWL! NOT WITHOUT A LOT OF TIME AND ENERGY TO WASTE!"

Gwen, who took way too many shots to the face tonight, is SCRATCHING AND CLAWING her way to the ropes! Gilgit holds on as TIGHT as she can, trying to tap out Young Gwen before she could do anything to ruin this! Gwen reaches towards the ropes...

...doesn't have ANY ROPES for Gwen to touch...

...so Gwen, seeing no other options...

...just decides...to BITE THE FINGERS OF GILGIT...

...BUT GILGIT IS STILL HOLDING ON DESPITE THE BITING! GILGIT IS TRYING TO HOLD ON AS LONG AS SHE CAN!

"She's just HOLDING ON!" JR exclaimed. "Gilgit SCREAMING, but she's still in it! So is Gwen, trying to escape with BITING."

"Gwen is REALIZING what she's dealing with here now!" Exclaimed Kari. "THIS ISN'T A WALK OVER...SHE'S NO PUSH OVER...GILGIT IS MAKING GWEN WORK FOR THIS WIN!"

Gilgit STILL hangs on...

...but after a minute, the pain was all too much. Gilgit LETS GO! Her finger was bleeding, with deep bite marks in them. Gilgit walks towards her and KICKED IN THE GUT! And now a LIFT...

"GWEN BACK TO HER OWN MOVES NOW!" Exclaimed JR. "THE ALAKAZAM DDT-GILGIT LANDS BACK ON HER FEET!"

And Gilgit twists out and pulls Gwen in **FOR THE DOUBLE ARM DDT! QUICKLY PLANTED GWEN!**

 **"SHE CALLS IT THE MOUNTAIN RANGE DDT! THE MOUNTAIN RANGE DDT! IT ALL FINALLY CONNECTED! GWEN ON THE MAT!" JR shouted.**

 **"IT NEEDS TO END! IT NEEDS TO END!" Batista cried. "PLEASE LET THIS END! HOOK THEM LEGS!"**

 **"GILGIT'S DDT PUT GWEN TO SLEEP!" Exclaimed Kari.**

 **"LADIES & GENTLEMEN, YOU'RE WITESSING HISTORY!" JR exclaimed. "GILGIT WITH THE WIN OF HER LIFETIME! THE REGIONBALL HAS WOODSON COUNT..."**

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

GWEN KICKS OUT!

"GEEZ!" Exclaimed JR. "Gilgit, STILL on her! But Gwen slips free!"

Gwen slips out of Gilgit's hold and KICKS the gut! Gilgit falls to a knee, and Gwen grans the neck...

...

...

...

... _ **ALAKAZAM!**_

 _ **"IMPALER DDT PUTS DOWN GILGIT!" Exclaimed JR as Gwen makes the pin off her own moves.**_

 _ **"GWEN DONE FOOLING AROUND! SHE'S TRYING TO ACTUALLY WIN!" Exclaimed Kari.**_

 _ **"NO! NO NOT THIS ONE..." Batista holds his head.**_

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THRE-

GILGIT KICKS OUT, MAKING THE ARENA EXPLODE! AND GWEN, HOLDING HER HAIR, JUST GOES COMPLETELY WIDE-EYED! This was one of HER MOVES...and she KICKED OUT...

"YES! YES MAKE HER UNCOMFORTABLE!" Exclaimed Kari. "Gwen thought this would EASY...look at it NOW...Gwen's busy trying to REFOCUS on how to END Gilgit! She's an ANNOYANCE to her now! And I LOVE IT!"

Gwen SLAMS her fists and head into the mat repeatedly, raging about Gilgit kickout out of everything. Gilgit, meanwhile, is up to her feet...and Gwen looks over AND DUCKS A KNEE STRIKE! Gwen turns and KNEE STRIKE OF GILGIT'S OWN DOING! Gilgit, leaning on the ropes as she tries to regain her bearings, hears the crowd FULLY BEHIND he. But her head was hurting. She needed to end it NOW...

...so Gilgit grab the head of Gwen...and Double Arm DDT-trips and SLAMS Gilgit's head against the near right corner post! Gwen gets up...

"Gilgit has just been POWERFUL tonight...her head seems like it's killing her now, but she's trying to hang on-OOH!" Exclaimed JR. "She hit that ring post!"

"And Gwen trying her best to recover as Gilgit does as well! Gilgit up to her feet..." Kari said.

And Gilgit turns around INTO A BICYCLE KNEE STRIKE TO THE JAW...and then a JAWBREAKER...or maybe a SUPERKICK TO THE FACE OF GILGIT- _GILGIT CATCHES! GILGIT HAS THE LEG! SPINS GWEN!_

 _...HOOKS BOTH ARMS AFTER A GUT KICK..._

 _"YES! REVERSAL! REVERSAL!" JR exclaimed. "GILGIT WITH THE CRUCIAL COUNTER, DOUBLE ARMS UP...GILGIT HOLDING ON TIGHT..."_

 _...And Gwen LIFTS GILGIT ONTO HER BACK! DESPERATE GWEN TRANSITIONS HER A QUICK AS SHE CAN!_

 _"Hey! HEY GILGIT! GET OUT OF THAT!" Batista screamed. "PLEASE!"_

 _"She has her on her back! Gilgit SHOCKED by the lift,_ _and Gwen just grits her teeth and runs forward..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... **HOCUS POCUS ACTUALLY CONNECTS! GWEN SPIKES GILGIT RIGHT ON HER HEAD!"**_

 _ **"OH!" JR cringed. "My GOD...RIGHT ON HER HEAD..."**_

 _ **"Please, Gilgit! PLEASE DO NOT LET THIS BE THE END..." Kari pleaded. "GET UP! KICK OUT!"**_

 _ **Crowd: GILGIT! GILGIT! GILGIT!**_

Gwen...a bit shocked, really taken aback by what just happened, just rushes in and QUICKLY rolls Gilgit over! Gwen stares off into the distance as she pins Gilgit...

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THREE!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jim Ross cursed as the bell rings and more boos flooded the arena AGAIN.

Gwen...was not looking so good. This night did NOT go as she planned...

...and as more blood fell from her nose, while "Popular' played, Gwen just lamented. This was...a victory she got to enjoy the least. Gilgit made her WORK for it. All she wanted was a BREAK. And as a goddess, she felt she was afforded that. But The FWM did NOT give her that. She got ANOTHER hard hitting match. It PISSED her off...

The WWT Announcer announces through the boos, "Here is your winner...Young Gwen Tennyson...". The announcer said it in a very...low tone. As if he was as disappointed as well.

"NUMBER SIX...Gilgit-Baltistan." JR so bluntly stated. "She was so close multiple times..."

"She was...but...like Itachi...she's just too good...and like Itachi, her endurance just never ceases to amaze me..." Sighed Kari.

Druids began dispersing from the audience, making their ways towards the ring. Gwen, seeing Gilgit hold her head, just DESPISED the sight of Gilgit right now...she ruined her night of fun...

...so she was going to ruin her _career_.

"Wait a minute...wait a minute, the druids are CONVERGING on the ring!" Exclaimed JR. "The League is supposed to deal with threats that normal security can't deal with!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kari screamed, trying to get up from her seat. But her sore neck still hurts her, keeping her confined to her seat.

Several druids...including one wielding a chair...heads into the ring. Gilgit tries to roll away. But Modos & Ghimorah grab her arm and throws her back into the ring! And now Gilgit gets grabbed by NUMEROUS druids. And they all hold her up while Gwen makes her way towards Gilgit. Kai, meanwhile, stays in the stands and announces everything.

"The break day of my goddess, peace be unto her, has been broken. Gilgit-Baltistan...you had a place in the lore of my goddess. And yet you CHOSE to break that place. You are now being punished. My goddess worked for a MONTH. This was her day of rest. And you broke that day of rest. Now...you are to be damned to an eternity of Emmy. My goddess...I bow to you..." Kai says as the crowd gets louder.

"Someone GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW..." Screamed Jim Ross.

"SCREW IT!" Kari yelled, grabbing her cast and beginning to rip it off. " _OH KAI!:_

 _KAI GETS HER GUT KICKED, AND NOW GETS STUNNERED BY ELLIE!_

 _"ELLIE STUNNERING KAI! KAI GETTING SENT DOWN THE STEPS WITH EVERY TUMBLE!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "AND NOW DRUIDS GOING AFTER ELLIE!"_

Ellie FLIPS OFF Gwen, saying, "I NEVER FORGOT YOU! I'LL SEE YOU ON OZONE, BITCH!" before she makes her way out of the arena! A LARGE chunk of druids begin chasing her...

...while get cut off WHEN IVORY AND ASUI JUMP INTO THE DRUID FRAY, SMASHING FISTS INTO EVERY DRUID THEY CAN! And now O-AELITA JABS STEEL PIPE INTO THE HEAD OF ANOTHER DRUID!

"I THINK...I THINK PEOPLE SHE REFERENCED ARE IN THIS FIGHT!" Exclaimed JR. "OH GOD, THERE'S PANDEMONIUM AROUND THE ARENA NOW! _OH GOD IT'S ZOE PAYNE!"_

 _ZOE IS RIPPING THROUGH DRUIDS LEFT AND RIGHT WHERE SHE IS! LARIATS ON THE DRUIDS! DRUIDS GETTING THROWN ABOUT BY ZOE PAYNE!_ Zoe looks at Asui, Ivory, and O-Aelita...and sneers at them...before she grabs TWO druids and BELLY TO BELLIES THEM OVER HER HEAD! The druids are all dispersed around the ring...

...and Gwen SCREAMS at everyone! A couple of druids stay in the ring, still holding Gilgit, while a third one holds the chair. "SOMEBODY IS GETTING A FU*censored* CONCUSSION TONIGHT!" Gwen screamed.

"The arena is ENGROSSED in WARFARE!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "GILGIT...GILGIT STILL IN THE RING..."

And Gwen tells the druids to hold her...Gilgit helpless as Gwen motions for the druid to hit her...

...

...and Gwen smiles _**AS THE DRUID SMASHES THE CHAIR SQUARE IN GWEN'S HEAD! THE THUD GOES ACROSS THE ARENA...AND GWEN STALLS...A SINGLE STREAM OF BLOOD LEAVES HER FOREHEAD...AND SHE FINALLY FALLS OVER...**_

 _ **"OH GOD THE DRUID BETRAYED GWEN...SHE BETRAYED GWEN..." JR shouted as the druid removed her robe...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...TO REVEAL EMMY, STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! GWEN, MOTIONLESS ON THE MAT, HAS HER RIVAL STANDING OVER HER!**_

 _ **"EMMY! EMMY RESCUING GILGIT!" Jim Ross shouted.**_

The druids, who let Gilgit go to confront Emmy, walked towards the Dragoncrow girl as she turned to face them. She didn't do anything but stare at them...

...but they were going to grab her and make her a sacrifice for Gwen. Emmy does nothing...as the druids, Brother & Sister Bear from The Berenstein (Berenstain?) Bears walk towards her...

...AND GILGIT JUMPS UP AND BULLDOGS THEM TO THE MAT! Baltistan looks up after that to see Emmy staring at HER now. Gilgit looks eye to pupiless eye with Emmy...the silent Dragoncrow staring down Gilgit...

...and Emmy said, "You're their friend..."...and then looked at everyone attacking Gwen's disicples...her FRIENDS...and then looked down at a twitching Gwen on the mat...she didn't like seeing her friends attacked like this...she ESPECIALLY didn't like Payne putting her hands on them. But when she saw Gwen...she couldn't help herself. Gwen tried to sit up, staring upwards at her enemy. "DO IT AGAIN...I DARE YOU...DO...IT..AGAIN..." she said to Emmy, who obliged with no hesitation AND SMASHED IT INTO THE SKULL OF GWEN AGAIN! And now Gwen is LAID OUT like a starfish...and Gilgit just stares at the kid holding the chair. Emmy stares back at Gilgit again. And GB just stares back at Emmy as a large black bird lands on the right shoulder of Emmy. The pandemonium around the arena keeps the crowd EXCITED. And all we see before head out of the ring and to the backstage, is Emmy and Gilgit standing amidst the chaos of druids vs. Gwen's enemies.

Backstage, TW is on standby with Penny Sanchez in the interview area. Penny speaks into her microphone...

"Salutations, everyone! I am here with the head of the FWAs tonight, TW Blake!" She announced, garnering a decent reaction for the boss. "TW, first off...how will you handle the brawl going on out in the audience?"

"I'll have The Justice League dispatched to break everything up." TW answered. "I'm just GLAD that there was no burning down of arenas. Gwen's little joke, though, is costing her about 50K in fines. I don't even CARE if she wasn't going to really do it. I don't want it happening in JOKE FORM. So she's getting the book thrown at her...hopefully she catches it as well as she caught that chair." He quipped.

"I only hope that you have a solution on what you'll do with these ladies." Said Penny.

"I...wish I did, Penny." Said TW. "But each girl is in a different fed. And I can't just make a match now. I have no space. But ONE THING is for certain...Gwen has a lot of enemies. Past enemies, present enemies, and we know she'll have future enemies. I CANNOT do anything at all. And I doubt I can do anything next year. But there is a YEAR between now and the next FWAs. If you want to fight Gwen Ten THAT BAD...and this goes for any match that COULD have been on the card but didn't make it...I mean, I know RWBY and The Horsewomen have some business to attend to. Holly prooobably wants the head of one or two of Joker's goosn. Everyone wants a spot on The FWA card. But not everyone can make it. But y'know...if someone ever wanted to host some of these matches in their own feds OR host their own event...hey, I say try it. The FWAs can't contain every big money match. Let's see if another event happens between now and then."

"Now TW...you have told me and several people backstage...that you have a SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT tonight pertaining The FWAs. Is this correct?" Penny asked TW.

"...Yeah." TW smiled. "I do. Wanna hear it?" He asked Penny and the audience.

Penny nodded vigorously, "Oh yes please!"

"WEEELL..." TW spoke up, "...I'l reveal it after the commercial break!"

And like a little gremlin, TW kicked up his feet and cha-cha'd his way out of the interview area and towards the ring. He was HOPING the brawl would have been handled by the time he got there.

"...Anyone ever miss the times he was just a do-nothing worry-wart?" Asked Batista.

(Commercial)


	15. FUSION Championship

**"THERE IS A CONSPIRACY!" Some...voice...of a man...said. "THE GOVERNMENT IS INJECTING HORMONES INTO YOUR FOOD THAT'LL TURN YOU AND THE FROGS GAY! IT'S PART OF THEIR PLOT TO** -"

A struggle is heard in the announcer's booth, with the screams of the man still being heard as he seems to be taken away.

"Go DJ" by Lil Wayne plays when we come back to the show, TW Blake making his way to the stage. He dorkily struts down the ramp, most likely making a fool of himself on live TV. After patting a camera guy on the back, he then sees how long the ramp is. "Man I made the wrestlers walk down this? Stephanie and Hunter told me this would be a good idea..."

"TW Blake coming out here with some announcement of his..." The Cinema Snob said. "And I think he's getting ready to hoof it down the ramp while talking. Hope he has good cardio."

TW, putting the mic to his mouth, speaks to the crowd. "Hello hello! I...regret this long ramp. But anywhooo...let's give a SPECIAL THANKS to The Justice League tonight! They've been working HARD. After last year with Doomsday...and then certain...events...on shows I'll be guest starring on with my roster in due time...we needed them here. For EVERYONE'S protection. They've done a great job. And I wanna congratulate them all for what they've done tonight. Can NEVER be too safe. Give them a round of applause!"

The League wave (save Batman, who just stands there and nods) while getting claps and praise given to them by the thankful crowd. Superman, especially, was always happy to be around for this city. He yelled, "THANK YOU!" while waving to his home town crowd.

"SECOND...pertaining to The Nation and Preston Abbot...we lost 'em." TW said, shrugging. "We've sent some people to find them. But I assume they'll be around WWE. THOUGH...Mr. Kazama...I think they've offered a small ransom note. I don't remember EVERY word. Huey wrote it...and called me an 'Uncle Tom' at one point. But he made ONE point clear...he WOULD hand Preston Abbot back...IF...and ONLY IF...Huey gets a match with _Ares_. He's stated he will ONLY negotiate his return if he gets that. SO...do with that as you will..."

TW shrugs as he hears the cheering crowd actually chanting, "HUEY! HUEY! HUEY!"

"Now...for my final announcement. The big one. I've done these FWAs for three years now ever since the last guy who headed it up left. When we last saw the FWAs in 2013, it was...a mess. A decent show with a lot of backstage dysfunction and some underlying issues that needed to be addressed. Over the next two FWA cycles, we began to try and fix a few things. And I can SAFELY SAY...I think we did it. We are at FWAs 6...a PERFECTLY run show. No issues whatsoever. Some, of course, try to make drama. And you gotta roll with that. YES...some people got seriously hurt tonight. I apologize DEEPLY. But I knew that not EVERY thing could be stopped. The League was brought in to make sure nothing happened to the AUDIENCE first and foremost. Because at the end of the day, we do this for THE AUDIENCE. And yes, harming the wrestlers all you want can vary...but NO ONE, I don't care WHO YOU ARE or HOW STRONG YOU MAY BE...touches the audience. YES, I am referring to THAT incident. Because we want EVERYONE to enjoy this show. The WRESTLERS do this for YOU, whether they accept that or not. Wrestling is not just about the moves...the promos...or even just that SNAZZY outfit you got on, Sylvia. I like it." TW strutted while smirking. "...It's about the people in that ring...and how they try to connect to the fans. So WHAT I DO HERE...is for you all first. So I hope you all loved the show so far! I hope this was one of the best FWAs yet! Because I MAY NOT be in charge next year...there's some bidding going on. And The FWAs maaay not be a TW production after this year. It all depends on what happens. Personally? It'll help me focus on WWE more. Which is good! But I WILL miss this if I have to leave it. So if THIS is my last FWAs...then I wanna say THANK YOU ALL for the past 3 years of support!"

"...BUT...if this is my last year...then HOT DAMN WE GOIN' OUT WITH A BAAANG TONIGHT!" TW shouted, getting the crowd fired up. "Because we STILL have a FUSION Title Match! And MUST WE FORGET THE MAAAIN EVENT? The ICON of UWE, Scorpion...takes on The FACE of 90s...ICON VS. FACE...THE NINJA VS. THE HERO...THE SHIRAI RYU VS. THE SAIYAN...maybe Hell vs. Heaven if ya wanna stretch it...SCORPION VS. GOKU!"

TW danced around while the crowd cheered LOUDER! And Blake could only run in place, trying to run off his excitement. "And that isn't it, ladies & gentlemen! Because even if I may not be in charge next year...what I procured THIS YEAR...will take place next year no matter WHAT...and I think it is something EVERYONE will enjoy. because I've seen people ask for this before."

TW wagged his finger, then tapped his head. "See...I've seen folk ask me what it's like WORKING with The WWE roster...and not just the cartoons. I always tell them that I barely ever see them. They don't tour with my roster. Add in the fact that I'm always busy, and I barely ever see those guys, and well...we're like two different companies. And there was always...weird...tenseness between our two rosters, stemming back DECADES ago. Hell, Hogan in his prime once said he'd never lay down for a cartoon. And that stung a bit. AND THEN seeing what I did to VKM...yeaaah. Bad times. There is reason for the tenseness."

TW sounded a bit disappointed there. But he DID say something a tad more positive. "...BUT...and this is a big booty...Triple H was willing to talk with me. HHH...a very...ironic...mediator and supporter of our division. Triple H LIKES us nowadays. The Animation Division and HHH are cool now. Long gone are the days of HHH as Animated GM and well...I don't need to bring up bad memories for our veterans and alumni."

"YOU'RE WELCOME, by the way!" Batista shouted to every Animated alumni from the mid-2000s.

"...Thank you, Dave." TW plainfaced. "So...anyway, all I was trying to lead to...was that Triple H has told me something PRETTY crazy. He's talked to VKM...he's had a looong conversation. And if this experiment works NEXT YEAR...it may be a fixture for years to come. Ladies & gentlemen...for FWAs 7, I ANNOUNCE...that REALITY...and FICTION...will mix. The roster members of WWE, the ones who weren't made by pencil/pen/words/computers/whatever medium you are...will be coming to the show and sitting with us! The rosters and such WILL mix. We WILL be around each other. So...y'know. Have fun. But that isn't even the best part...nooo...no the best part...

...next year...

...I've procured _three matches...male, tag team, and female...with members of The WWE roster."_

"WHAT!?" Kari excitedly squealed. "GEEEEH! Oh man I have to be better by THEN!"

"What NEWS." Jim Ross said. "IMAGINE..."

"YES YES YES! FOUR lucky fiction wrestlers...one male tag team, one female, and one male...get to be THE LUCKY FOLK...to fight some of the best in the business!" TW Exclaimed. "WHO will those lucky four be? We'll determine THAT as time goes on! But you may win...you may lose...but looking good against our COUNTERPARTS? THAT...is worth a match against them. But this is for ANYONE fiction wrestling man, woman, and tag team in the biz. You want in? Well...let's see what you got. As for the WWE people...I don't know who the female or tag team is, but I GUARANTEE they will be TOP TIER TALENT. But ONE MALE has READILY volunteered...heck, he is EEEAGER to fight! He wished he could be here now, but he is on tour with WWE. I don't blame 'im. But he said he was definitely being here NEXT YEAR. And he wanted to make a SHORT video package..."

TW pointed to the stage...and we shift to the stage...looking at The TitanTron...

"...Play the video please...?" TW asked. "...Video. Video now?"

TW waits for the video...though nothing plays yet. "Okay I'll be honest I don't know who it is. Triple H just told me this person had a package. So I wanna see it too, come on..."

TW worriedly looks around, and then begins looking around at the production crew. Then a the timekeeper is told something...and the tech producer walks towards the ringside and motions for TW to come near. TW does so, and the tech-guy whispers something to him off-mic.

"...What?" TW asked. "...Whattya mean he wanted it to be a surprise-"

 _A VERY familiar intro starts with its VERY iconic western-ish/acoustic guitar opening...the crowd POPS INTO A FRENZY...AND TW FALLS ON HIS REAR END IN SURPRISE, MOUTH AGAPE..._

 _"WHAT!?" Jim Ross screamed amidst the wild crowd._

 _"OH MY GOODNESS!" Kari nearly lost her breath._

 _"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" The Snob screamed. "I'M LEGITIMATELY SHOCKED..."_

 ** _BRRRRR ABADOU!_**

 ** _"IT'S JOHN CENA!" JR SCREAMED._**

Crowd: JOHN CENA SUUUCKS! JOHN CENA SUUUCKS!

THE MAN HIMSELF runs onto the stage. In what may be one of the business's most SURREAL MOMENTS, the face of the REALITY side of wrestling...just stepped into the FICTION side of the business. Sporting his blue and orange, "Respect" shirt, Cena as always runs onstage, beating his chest and pointing to the audience! Cena, after a bit of strutting, takes center stage...and pulls out his signature "Never Give Up" towel. "Since DAY ONE." he says off-mic. And then he says, "LOTSA colorful folk out there!"

"NEVER...IN MY LIFE..." Said JR. "...JOHN CENA, IN THIS SIDE OF THE BUSINESS, STEPPING INTO THE LION'S DEN!"

Cena then salutes the camera and BOOKS it down the long ramp, REGARDLESS of its extreme length! "I LIKE 'EM ALL! I'D LIKE YOU!" He said, pointing to Bowser. "YOU!" He pointed to Regime Superman. "OH YOU LOOK SUPER FUN!" He said, looking at Jason Grace. "NOW WHO SAID YOU COULD USE MY MOVE?" He asked, pointing to Ben. "OOH I LIKE YA!" He said to Tai Kamiya before he finally slid into the ring. Cena THROWS up his hand sign, getting the crowd to pop and chant even more! TW...so SHOCKED...just BABBLES incoherently.

"Even TW doesn't know what to say!" Shouted Kari.

Cena just chuckles and gives TW a pat on the back. The WWE GM could only chuckle as he handed Cena the microphone. Cena looks around, his music dying down as the crowd begins chanting, "LET'S GO CENA!/CENA SUCKS!" John knew it was out of endearment at this point. So he only smiled at the familiar environment.

"Hey...haha...it's like I'm home!" Cena shrugged while looking at the camera. "Watch SmackDown Live on Tuesday nights! It's...DIFFERENT from here. I'll say that."

Cena looks around, and just takes in his environment. He was getting cheers...but rest assured, many of these cartoon looking folk would back their own fiction wrestling folk before a real person. Cena could see some very apprehensive faces. "...I can see some folk maaay not like me being here. Were you expecting...Roman Reigns?"

Cena braces for the TORRENT OF BOOS raining down on the ring right now, which only makes him chuckle. "Haha! I had to see if we all really WERE the same. NOW I KNOW a FEW THINGS about the fiction side of the WWE. I faced Ash and Itachi before...lost to both. SO my track record ain't the best around y'all. And I said it myself...I know my time in The WWE is going to be shortened due to my outside obligations. So...I said that I'd DOUBLE my workload. And so if that means I gotta come to YOU GUYS for a fight, SO BE IT! I'LL FIGHT ALL Y'ALL!"

Cena puffs his chest out and looks around the arena, the crowd cheering to see a fictional wrestler face off against Cena. "Now...on a side note...erm, Tom Brady...big fan, by the way...he's considered fictional? I'm...I'm just saying. Look, I don't EVERYTHING about this side of the business. It gets a bad rep sometimes for the...lengths...many go to. I know a FEW things that guys like HHH and Max Tennyson have been telling me. Um okay...showing off my knowledge...erm...WaterRose is the ME of power couples it seems...um...Mario isn't as happy as his games suggest...Gwen Tennyson is APPARANTLY the devil (some weird ballerina mouse gave me a "Book of Gwen" copy, what do I do with this?)...there are TWO GWEN TENNYSONS (for all this time, I've been thinking the crazy one was the older one)...there are TWO KARIS (I saw one with an eye patch and assumed she was from an alternate pirate universe)...eighteen year olds can finance wrestling companies right out of high school...and apparently, Garfield and Dora the Explorer are six feet tall and can throw around people my size...there's also a fox kissing a tomb raider and a stable of angry rookies or something...and that blue cat thing is kissing that peanut angel whatchamacallit." Cena was eyeing Gumball next to Penny in the audience. "...The hell is she, bro? And do you need platform shoes to kiss her, little man?"

The crowd gives a bit of a laugh for Cena while he shrugs and shakes his head at Gumball and Penny...though many do still give him stern looks. "She's cute, so it's okay man!" He says off-mic before talking again.

"...You guys are weird." Said John. "You're weird. Don't try to hide it. Embrace it. But I don't NEED TO LEARN one thing...the one thing we ALL know...and that's getting in that ring and giving it the best damn go I've GOT. I see a LOOT of wrestlers who want my head on a PIKE right now. YOU ALL...wanna fight the John Cena. Well that's okay. I wanna fight YOU. So lemme make this short. How the challenger is chosen...I dunno. But I'll know SOON ENOUGH. And I hope it's announced a LOOONG time before the show. Because you and I are gonna get to know one another reeeal well. I will EAT, SLEEP, and BREATHE FWAs until next year. I will study ALL your matches. I'll attend your shows! Hell, I'll come over for dinner a couple times JUST to get to know the REAL you. THAT is how SERIOUS I'm taking this. And I'm being funny right now, but there ain't gonna be funny business in the ring next year. WHOEVER is facing ME...is not getting HALF of me. Everything I do, I do it ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT. I hear a lot about the rookies here being hungry. Y'all heading for veterans and biting their heads off. Well check this...I don't give a damn if you got a revolution."

Cena's proclamation was heard loud and clear, and the crowd reacted with a loud and mixed response.

"I don't care if you got a revolution to back you up. I don't care about your Sports Authorities. I don't care about your kingdoms...and I don't care if YOU can do what Nintendon't. I don't care about you wanna "BREAK IT DOWN" and tell me to "SUCK IT". I don't care HOW great your ministry is nor HOW new your ROME is. I don't care about your the Club Nintendo guarantees you make with your sticky chocolate fingers. Lemme make you a CENATION guarantee...you bring your A game next year...and I bring mine...I don't care WHO it is. It can be someone BIG or someone small. Someone STRONG or someone FAST. They can be just starting out, or a TWENTY YEAR HALL OF FAMER...I DO NOT CARE WHO WINS THE RIGHT...because I get THE MATCH OF A LIFETIME...AND SO DO YOU! If you think you can step up to JOHN CENA, THEN COME ON DOWN! BUT REST ASSURED, YOU AIN'T GUARANTEED SOME 'CAREER DEFINING VICTORY' ON YOUR WAY TO A TITLE! YOU WILL NOT USE ME AS A STEPPING STONE! I WILL TRY, WITH EVERY BONE IN MY BODY, TO RUN THROUGH YOU AND MAKE YOU KNOW JUST WHAT IN THE HELL YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO! So...as I tell EVERYONE...as I've told EVERY opponent I've ever had...

... _YOU WANT SOME... **COME...GET SOME!**_ "

Cena drops the mic emphatically and raises his hands up, getting a LOUD response while his music plays!

"...THE CHALLENGE IS SET. ANYONE...from ANY COMPANY...NEXT YEAR...ONE ON ONE...with JOHN CENA." JR said. "...And I see so many names SALIVATING..."

"As a guy who's had many a war with Cena before, it's a DAMN GOOD challenge." Said Batista. "I've beat him, he's beat me. The guy is a BEAST. Whoever gets the chance...train HARDER than you've EVER trained before. You're gonna NEED THAT and MORE to stand toe to toe with him."

Cena's music plays, his hands still raised in the air. But then he lowers them when his music stops...

...and "Something For You" by David Rolfe plays to a chorus of boos. Cena turns to the stage, not fully recognizing the ACTUAL person. But he knew the crowd was booing. So he knew they were not good news.

The FUSION Champion, accompanied by RayHaus, walks out with his belt on his right shoulder. Ray Narveaz looks in the ring with a smile, clapping for Cena while walking down the ramp.

"The FUSION Champion, showing some very condescending respect for Ray Narveaz." Said Cinema Snob. "Guy isn't afraid to get in there. Kudos."

"Yeah, but he trying to step to JOOOHN CENAAA!" Dashie yelled. "He better be CAREFUL not to get SHOOK!"

The music ends when Ray begins talking to John. His stable backing him up, he felt EXTRA tough. "That was so INSPIRING, John! Just...SO MIND BENDINGLY AMAZING! You made me feel POWERFUL just by saying all of that. You should be a motivational speaker! And...and you've made me INSPIRED...inspired enough to tell you to get out the ring, old man."

Ray holds his right arm up, displaying his "RR" armband. "...This? This means I'm naturally opposed to you. And this?" Ray then pointed to his title belt, "This means I'm more important than you right now. Now I know that look on your face means you don't know me. But that means I can introduce myself to you first before the rest of the peanut gallery can. MY NAME...is Ray Narveaz...CHAMPION of FUSION...a crossover show that comes on monthly. I am its top champion. Don't let Velvet and Amelia fool you. They are my number twos (love you, Vel). And tonight...I am the most important champion. Because I am the MAIN EVENT of title matches. After this is some retirement match for two senior citizens. But THIS is the match people came to see. YOU...are a special attraction. A FREAK show. You don't belong...but it's the novelty that make people like this. No one CARES about your challenge. You go ooon and ooon about the same things, but you never do anything interesting. Unlike RayHaus. Instead of all these people slobbing your knob to fight YOU...they should be fighting each other over a chance to fight ME. But it's okay...I'll scare them out of wanting to fight me next. So I'll say it again, Cena...outta my ring."

The crowd boos Ray, though Cena looks more confused than anything. He looks around, wondering if he REALLY just spoke to him like that.

"If I know Cena...he's going to be chomping at the bit for a fight now..." Said JR.

John steps forward and said, "...Aren't you the guy who faked getting oral pleasure from your teammate? I heard about you. Hi. Name is John Cena. And if you know me, you know I'm a stubborn SOB. You can look tough with your goon squad backing you up. But how about this...you move me out the ring, yourself?"

Ray, looking very offended by this, was ready to fight. But then he chuckles and rubs the top of his head. "Y'know...I get to get my hands on Cena before anyone else here. Sure! Why not? And FYI John...I know I can sound tough with a stable behind me. You're the one about to get their ass kicked, not me."

Cena, seeing the male members of RayHaus...Ray Narvaez, Adam Kovic, Bruce Greene, and James Willem...surround the ring. Cena knows he's about to fight, so he QUICKLY removes his shirt and crouches. Cena looks around, ready to GET INTO IT...

"RayHaus THREATENING the 16 time World Champion!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob.

"Those guys better know who they're messing with..." Said Batista. "Of course...Cena better also know who he's messing with. Not even HE can win four against one..."

...And RayHaus enters the ring, JUMPING John four against one! Elyse Willems cheers on RayHaus as they beging punching and kicking at a fighting Cena...BUT CENA STARTS BREAKING OUT, THROWING PUNCHES AT BRUCE, RAY, ADAM, AND JAMES!

"Cena coming out of this with right hands! He's surrounded, but he's not giving in!" Cinema Snob said. "MAN that is CORNY."

Cena PUNCHES each member as FAST as he can! BUT THEN RAY CHOP BLOCKS HIS LEG! And Bruce & James beat on his face and begin punching at him some more! And Adam JUMPING KNEES Cena in the face!

"RAYHAUS...BEATING UP CENA...LAYING OUT JOHN..." Exclaimed JR in shock. "This wasn't how this was supposed to go!"

RayHaus get MASSIVELY booed, because NO ONE liked them in this arena. Cena keeps trying to throw punches, but RayHaus are just overwhelming him...

 ** _Now listen_**

 ** _This ain't no make believe_**

They aren't who they prefer, BUT ROSS, DANNY, BARRY, SUZY, AND ARIN BOOK IT DOWN THE RAMP ON THEIR WAYS TO THE RING!

"The GAME GRUMPS!" Cinema Snob exclaimed. "THE GAME GRUMPS, WITH A BONE TO PICK WITH RAYHAUS!"

"THE CAVALRY, BABY! GAME GRUMPS WITHOUT JONTRON COMING OUT TO GET THEIR HANDS ON RAYHAUS!" Shouted Dashie.

Arin slides into the ring and TACKLES Ray off his feet! He throws ELBOW AFTER ELBOW to the face of Ray, but this STILL leaves the other three RH members...

 _ **I, I won't justify**_

 _ **The way I live my life**_

 _ **'Cause I'm the one livin' it**_

 _ **Feelin' it, tastin' it**_

 _ **And you're just wasting your time**_

 _ **Trying to throw me a line**_

 _ **When you're the one drowning**_

 _ **I like where I'm at on my back**_

 _ **Floating down in my own riptide**_

 _ **The water is fine**_

"Riptide" by Sick Puppies plays to a MASSIVE pop for the WrestleNation main eventer! PERCY JACKSON RUSHES down the ramp on his way to assist with RayHaus!

"And the OTHER challenger!" Exclaimed JR. "One third of WrestleNation's main event, Percy Jackson! Ray was PETITIONING for Percy to NOT get a match with him, because of his main eventer status in UWE! But it was Ray's whining that made this match!"

Percy hops on the near left corner top and jumps off to DIVE onto Bruce Greene! But STILL...Willem and Kovac were on Cena, wailing on him...

 ** _I was chosen by heaven_**

 ** _Say my name when you pray_**

 ** _To the skies_**

 ** _See Carolus rise_**

 ** _With the lord my protector_**

 ** _Make them bow to my will_**

 ** _To the skies_**

 ** _See Carolus rise_**

"NEW MUSIC!" Kari yelped as JULIUS CAESAR charges out like a BULL and hoofs it down the ramp to "Carolus Rex" by Sabaton!

"And CAESAR!" Exclaimed Batista. "He hates ALL YouTubers! And after everything in CCW...you have to believe this man is ANGRY TIMES ONE MILLION...cool and reserved Caesar...NOW ANGRY AND MOTIVATED Caesar!"

After he slides into the ring, Caesar grabs Willem from behind AND GERMAN SUPLEXES HIM CLEAR OVER HIS HEAD!

And now it's Kovac attacking Cena by himself! But with just ONE person on him, Cena can manage this! He pushes Kovac off, and now James runs BACK towards him...

... _AS CENA CATCHES KOVAC AND SENDS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS..._

"FIRST TIME EVER AT THE FWAs!" JR said. "FIRST TIME EVER ON NON-WWE PROGRAMMING! CENA..."

... _ **AND KOVAC GETS THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT RIGHT ONTO THE MAT!**_

 _ **"THE FIRST EVER NON-WWE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT RIGHT HERE! AND IT WENT TO JAMES KOVAC! TAKE IT AS AN HONOR, YA JERK!" Kari exclaimed.**_

Cena goes WILD in the ring while Ray Narvaez is outside the ring, holding his head! Caesar, in the ring with Cena and Percy, stares at the two. Percy gives Cena a fist bump, but Caesar was ready to go to WAR for that FUSION Title. The Game Grumps were carrying RayHaus away...while Ray SCREAMS for them to bring RayHaus back. "HEY...HEY!"

"And The Grumps keeping Ray HONEST!" Exclaimed Kari as referee Shawn Yeager holds up The FUSION Championship. "HEY! I NEVER GAVE THAT TO YOU!" Ray screams at the ACW referee.

Cena pats Percy on the back and tells them all to have a good match. He thanks them for the save, and Percy shrugs and takes it...Arin shrugs...and Caesar just gives a stare...

"Well well NEXT...The FUSION CHAMPIONSHIP..." Said The Snob. "NO ONE loves one another in this match. Ray vs. Arin vs. Percy vs. Caesar! All to be the TOP MAN of FUSION. That match...is NEXT!"

(Commercial)


	16. Haha naw for real FUSION Championship

We come back...

...TO PERCY JACKSON SUICIDE DIVING INTO CAESAR! Caesar gets pushed into the barricade, and Percy Jackson slides back into the ring and runs to the other side of the ropes...SUICIDE DICE THROUGH THE ROPES THAT SENDS HIM MISSILING INTO RAY NARVAEZ...And then Percy slides into the ring again...and runs to the side of the ropes...AND SUICIDE DIVES INTO ARIN! Arin sent flying into the announce table! Arin comes back off the table, and Percy Jackson grabs the head of Arin. SLAMS his head onto the announce table. And now Percy puts Arin on the Spanish Announce table. Arin, though, punches at Percy and then begins kicking Percy repeatedly! And now Arin grabs the head and ELBOWS him in the face! Percy stumbles, and Arin jumps off and Crossbodies Percy!

"Welcome back to The FWAs...The FUSION Championship being defended! Ray Narvaez REFUSED to fight Percy Jackson one on one...so NOW we have here a Fatal Fourway!" Said Cinema Snob.

"These dudes are GOING ALL OUT!" Exclaimed Dashie. "Percy going wild right now!"

Percy punching the head of Arin, and now Percy KICKING the head! Arin gets stumbly, And Percy jumps for a Jumping DDT...and Percy gets thrown GUT FIRST onto the apron! Percy rolls onto the floor. And Arin turns around AND BELLY TO BELLY FROM CAESAR! Julius Caesar ROARS into the air, and then turns around and KNEES Ray into the barricade! Ray goes down, and now he picks him up and drags him into ring. Caesar grabs him by he legs, and he tries for an Ankle Lock. But Ray immediately throws Caesar overhead! Ray gets up, and Caesar walks over and gets a swift kick to the gut! Dropkick! Ray grabs the waist and lifts him up. Ray smiles and says, "THE RAYVOLUTION COMMENCES!" He exclaimed. RNJ backs up, and SUPERKICK to the gut! Ray grabs the Front...and Ray screams-NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX! Ray is planted on the mat! AND ARIN VAULTS OVER THE ROPES and elbows onto Ray!

(*SKIP*)

Arin gets Caesar in a Side Headlock. And Caesar grabs the waist. He throws Arin, and Arin runs to the ropes. Arin comes back, and Caesar throws a right hand. Arin ducks under it, and he comes back. Caesar catches Arin, and Arin jumps off. ELBOWS the head! And now a left hand! Arin grabs the head and JAWBREAKERS Caesar...and Percy springboards and SPRINGBOARD BULLDOGS Caesar! Now he's planted, and ARIN THROWS THE LEG OUT-Egorapture (Superkick to the back of the head) misses! Percy rolled forward, and Percy swivels around and Pele Kick-it misses, but grabs the head of Arin and sends him down with a Headscissors! Arin flips over, and he slams onto his back! And now Percy ducks under a right hand from Ray and runs forward...the Double Knee Facebreaker is CAUGHT...and Ray throws him off. Percy SUPERKICKS Ray in the gut, and Caesar HOPS over Ray and HEADBUTTS Percy!

"A CAESAR SUPER HEADBUTT!" Exclaimed Snob. "I think he's seeing stars...Percy stumbling more than Sylvia Christel after a night party."

"Caesar is wrestling ANGRY!" Batista said. "ANGRY Caesar is a WINNER. He's needed this for a LONG TIME. Caesar's been chasing belts for AGES now. He lost Ares for The Magnus Title...he's lost to a match against Dan, Shun, and Phelps for The Universal Title...and he ONCE held The FUSION Title...until YOUTUBERS screwed him over."

Ray stands up, and Caesar runs at him. Ray ducks him, and Caesar RUNS INTO AN ELBOW FROM Arin! It's a CLUSTER in the ring. And Caesar stumbles. Arin KNEES the head of Caesar! Percy gets up...and Ray and Arin look at one another. They begin trading fists, the two YouTubers battling it out in the ring! And now Percy runs to them both and DROPKICKS them both into the ropes! Caesar gets up...and Percy sees him getting up. And now Percy runs when Caesar gets up...Dropkick to the legs that sends Caesar down and into the ropes on top of the YouTubers! And now Percy sees this...and shrugs. "Why not?" He asked as he runs the ropes. The crowd knows what he is going for now. And the three opponents lay on the ropes...

...and he TIGER FEINT KICKS ALL THREE! ALL THREE OF THEM FALL TO THE MAT!

"The 619!" Exclaimed Dashie. "YES YES! That's his bitches' move!"

"Ruby's Crescent Rose move!" Exclaimed Batista. "The pandering is REEEAL!"

Percy yells, "END MY SUFFERING..." before he jumps on the ropes and 450 SPLASHES onto Arin! And NOW he pins!

"The first cover! Early cover for the win!" Exclaimed The Snob.

ONE...

TWO...

Arin kicks out!

"Arin kicked out, but STILL...what a move that was." Snob said. "If only it won something, eh?" Snob sarcastically replied.

"Moves mean NOTHING...if they don't WIN." Batista said.

(*SKIP*)

Percy grabs Ray onto his shoulders. And Percy throws him off...MAT SLAM! Sit-Out Mat Slam reversal by Ray! Ray gets Percy up, and he THROWS him out of the match. Ray then turns to Arin...and Arin grabs the head of Ray and pushes him off. ELBOW to the face! Arin then jumps up and KNEES him in the face! And now he grabs the head after bending him over and spins him down-RAY ESCAPES THE TENOUTTATEN (Cross Legged Triiangle Choke) and gets up. KNEE to the face! And now a Standing Headscissors...and now a lift for a Piledriver...Arin gets back down and Back Body Drops Ray. Ray flips down and Sunset Flips! And now the ref counts! One...Two...KICK OUT! Ray gets up and Arin gets up. Spin, and Rolling Forearm! Arin stumbles to one knee. And Ray grabs his head and DDTs him so roughly, he SPLATS on his head, does a headstand, and flips onto his back!

"And now Ray taking over the match!" Exclaimed The Snob. "He isn't...blowing...this one."

"Stop drinking." Batista said.

And now Ray looks on at everyone standing up. Percy stands up...and KICK to the gut! Percy holds his stomach. And Ray goes for a Spinning Neckbreaker-PUSHED off! INTO A LARIAT! RAY GETS 360 FLIPPED! (Snob: OH! CAESAR! ; Batista: ANGRY CAESAR! GO GET 'IM, BOY!) And Caesar runs in, and Ray sidesteps him. Ray then runs towards him and DROPKICKS him over the ropes! Caesar lands on the apron, and Ray sees HE is in the middle of the ring. "THIS...IS WHY YOU'VE COME TO THE SHOW! THIS...IS YOUR MAIN EVENT!" Ray announced. "THE RAYVOLUTION IS ROLLING, BAYBAAAY!" He gets HUGE boos for everything. And he then shouts out, "HAWESOOOME BAYBAAAY!" And now Ray picks up Arin and slashes his throat before Crotch Chopping.

"Shouting out his Revolution buddies." Said Cinema Snob. "...Kill me."

"And NOW he is going for a BIG move from the playbook of The Twinleaves!" Exclaimed Batista. "PALMER BOOOMB, BAYBAAAY!"

He lifts Arin up onto his shoulders. And how on his back. Gory Bomb is being gone for...

...and Arin escapes with several elbows to the side of the head! Arin gets down, and he gets down while a shocked Ray has not way to dodge THE EGORAPTURE RAY!

"Egorapture! The Superkick to the back of the head!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob. "And now he's going into a cover! Ray laid out..."

ONE...

TWO...

Caesar GRABS the waist of Arin and GERMAN SUPLEXES HIM over his head! Arin rolls out the ring, and now RAY gets up...

...and Caesar picks Ray up and grabs his arm. He pulls him in _FOR AN EVEN HARDER LARIAT THAT SENDS RAY FLIPPING ONTO HIS HEAD!_

 _"GOOD LORD!" Cringed Batista. "HAHAHA THIS IS FREAKING AMAZING! THE FIRE!"_

"THIS TIME STAY DOWN!" Screamed Caesar as he STOMPS on Ray's head. "FILTHY YOUTUBERS! ALL OF YOU! FILTHY GREEKS!" Caesar begins SEETHING as he grabs at his attire. He PULLS down the straps, and Caesar SCREAMS INTO THE AIR. "AVE ROMA! ROMA INVICTUS!" He SCREAMS, getting the ENTIRE CROWD on to pop!

"HERE WE GO!" Exclaimed Batista shouted. "THE EMPEROR IS ABOUT TO EXPLOOODE!"

"Caesar EXPLOSION now..." Snob said. "HERE WE GOOO!"

Caesar goes to Arin as he gets up...and GRABS HIM AND BELLY TO BELLIES HIM OVER HIS HEAD! And Percy gets up...he stumbles...and Caesar bends him down, BUTTERFLY SUPLEX! And NOW he yanks Ray up, gets behind him, AND GERMAN SUPLEXES HIM HEAD FIRST INTO THE ROPES! And NOW Caesar screams AGAIN! Because he picks Arin up AGAIN and gives him a Back Suplex! He picks Percy up again, and SAMBO SUPLEXES him! And now Ray gets yanked back up to his feet, and gets CAPTURE Suplex! Caesar huffs and puffs, The Latin Machine looking around the ring at his handiwork...and he is STILL NOT DONE. Caesar roars AGAIN, seeing his opponents try to get back up. NOT SO FAST. NOW Caesar grabs onto Ray, and grabs the arm and THROWS him with a Half-Hatch Suplex! And now Percy gets back up...gets behind him...HALF NELSON SUPLEX! And now he sees Arin get up again...the guy who originally SCREWED him out of The FUSION Title with The Grumps. He grabs him from behind...TIGER SUPLEX...

...and then rolls him back up and grabs his head...DRAGON SUPLEX!

...and then rolls him back up ONCE MORE...

...PUMPHANDLE SUPLEX!

"CAESAR EXPLODING WITH SUPLEXES! THE FIRST CONSUL OF THE SUPLEX REPUBLIC-OH HE ISN'T DONE!" Exclaimed The Snob.

CAESAR THROWS ARIN CLEAR ACROSS THE RING WITH AN OVERHEAD RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX!

And Caesar SCREAMS into the air, releasing ALL of his pent up ANGER at everything that's happened since he lost the belt! Arin slides out of the ring...and then Caesar walks around...and THEN meets eye to eye with Zero Kazama.

"And Caesar, staring down Kazama as he goes for Percy." Said Cinema Snob. "The Japanese Jerk just writing him off. But Caesar doing EVERYTHING in his power to show him that he IS all that he's said he is...and MORE."

"Kazama ain't lookin' impressed though, my boys." Said Dashie.

"He hasn't smelled his own farts yet. Give him a second." Said Batista.

Caesar keeps a glare on Zero, telling him off and saying that he'll show him a superstar...a REAL wrestler. He grabs Ray by his waist and DEADLIFTS him up, gaze still on Kazama. Ray WON'T stay on his feet though. Caesar lifts him up AGAIN...and Ray stays on the mat. Caesar NOW lifts him up WAAAY over his head-STUNNER! Caesar gets a Stunner that dazes him. And Ray gets back up, seeing Caesar holding his head and neck. And NOW Ray runs and BICYCLE KICKS Caesar RIGHT IN HIS SKULL!

"Caesar had his eye on Kazama for too long! Trying a BIT too hard to impress the boss, pal!" Chuckled The Cinema Snob. "About to cost him his match! That's HAYWOOD'S move...the RoosterTeeth guy he betrayed!"

"And Ray going for the pin on Caesar!" Exclaimed Batista. "Oh COME ON, Caesar! Ray taking advantage of a distracted dictator!"

ONE...

TWO...

PERCY breaks it up with a leap of faith! Caesar rolls himself out of danger's way in order to heal. And Ray tries to grab Caesar, but he gets out of the ring.

"Thank whatever Roman god you worship, Caesar. Percy SAVED the match!" Dashie exclaimed.

"HEY! HEY!" Ray screamed at Caesar AS PERCY ROLLS HIM UP!

ONE...

TWO...

Ray breaks out, and throws a leg-it is caught! He wanted a Single Leg Running Dropkick, but Ray gets it caught! Percy Dragon Screws Ray, and then locks in an Ankle Lock! And NOW he scissors that one leg with his legs and SANDWICHES them with is knees! The right leg compromised at the moment, Ray tries to get up. But Percy lifts it back up...SLAMS the knee onto the mat! And now Percy Elbow Drops the ankle! He's softening him up so that Ray can't run. "YOU TRIED RUNNING FROM ME BEFORE, BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" He shouted before dropping the leg. Ray tries to stand up, but now Percy runs the ropes. And when he returns, a hurt Ray PULLS the ropes down, sending Percy flying over them! And now Percy...LANDS on the apron! Safely! He gets up, and Ray turns around to see this. With the ropes, he manages to slingshot himself with a Crossbody onto the nearby Ray! Ray goes down, pin on him!

ONE...

TWO...

Narvaez kicks out!

"Percy just damaging his legs, beating Ray like he stole something!" Exclaimed The Snob. "...Well...he did steal Haywood's move. So...I mean...y'know..."

"He didn't steal it. He REAPPROPRIATED it." Said Batista. "Geez, EVERY hand-me-down move is stolen to you people."

"Yeah...because he was given the move, huh?" Asked Snob.

"Oh because Ryan Haywood PATENTED The Bike Kick, huh?" Batista asked. "Should KRATOS ask permission from Haywood too? What about Sheamus?"

"Oh Lord you are insufferable. How are you married? Does your wife own ear plugs?" Asked The Snob.

Crowd: PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!

The camera pans to a little boy wearing a Percy Jackson branded tank top and carrying a Percy Jackson toy sword (ALL AVAILABLE AT UWESHOP DOT COM). The crowd is all behind him right now. Caesar is getting the "smark" like folk. The women and children? They love them some Percy. And the hero grabs onto Ray and lifts him onto his shoulders. He carries him...and then drops him after his EYES GET RAKED! Ray gets booed by the fans, but he just takes it in like OXYGEN. He backs up from Percy...and SUPERKICKS HIM IN THE JAW! Percy falls over, but Ryan isn't done there. Because NOW he picks up Percy in a Wheelbarrow hold. And now he lifts him up...and SLAMS HIM with a Double Knee Backbreaker! Sit-Out, now, with a pin! The ref drops down to make the count!

ONE...

TWO...

Percy kicks out!

"The crowd firmly behind Percy right now. This kid is their hero." Said Cinema Snob said. "He's gone through a lot. Spin's gone through a lot. I can see audiences split between those two at WrestleNation."

"And the SMART fans? ...We'll be behind Jason Grace. PRINCEPS Champion." Said Batista.

"The hell is PRINCEPS?" Asked Dashie. "I liked OMEGA."

"It's PRINCEPS, you troglodytic toad!" Exclaimed Batista. "Jericho taught me those."

"I BET he did..." Snob said, rolling his eyes.

Percy is down. Ray gets up again, ready to end it. "Why was I using a Superkick as a transitional move?" Asked Ray. "I should have ended it there..." But then he shrugs and picks Percy up again. Grabbing the neck in a Front Headlock, he lifts him up for a Fisherman's-never mind, he gets behind Ray and CHOP BLOCKS him in his bad leg! Ray goes down, right leg hurting from earlier. And Percy grabs the neck and flips around FOR THE DDT! AND ARIN, OUT OF NOWHERE, FROM OFF THE TOP OF THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER, COMES DOWN ON PERCY WITH A DIVING KNEE DROP TO THE HEAD! Percy holds his head, and Arin just gets HIS contingent of the crowd (a small one) on his side! Caesar tries to come back...and he RUNS at Arin...

...and- _CAESAR GETS THE WWE TOON TAG TEAM TITLE BELT SMASHED INTO HIS SKULL!_

 _"ARIN WAS HOLDING HIS TAG TITLE ON HIS PERSON!?" Asked Snob. "I mean...WHAT GENIUS...and WHAT A DOUCHE!"_

 _"I KNEW HANSON WAS SMART!" Exclaimed Batista. "HE AND RAY ARE THE SMARTEST MEN IN THE MATCH...save the Roman general himself..."_

Arin just rolls Caesar out the ring. And ARIN SMASHES IT OVER RAY'S HEAD, SENDING HIM OVER THE ROPES! And now he stands around Percy, holding his title belt...ready to slam it into his head...

"Percy better watch out!" Exclaimed Dashie exclaimed. "HE GON' GET IT!"

He runs at Percy...belt held up...

...

...and PERCY SENDS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! PERCY HOLDING ARIN ON HIS SHOULDERS FOR A FIREMAN'S CARRY...

...

...

...and he throws him off-ERUPTION KICK-GETS BLOCKED WITH THE TITLE BELT!

Percy holds is right knee, AND ARIN SLAMS THE BELT INTO THE SKULL OF PERCY! HIS HEAD RATTLED AGAIN!

"Arin going into the cover off that counter! New Champ! NEW CHAMP!" Exclaimed Snob.

"LET'S GOOO ARIN! YOUTUBE BOYS!" Dashie shouted.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

Percy manages to barely kick out, but Arin transitions INTO THE TRIANGLE CHOKE...CROSS LEGGED TRIANGLE CHOKE!

"The Grumpy Special IMMEDIATELY locked in!" Exclaimed Snob. "Arin wasted NO TIME! And the shots to the head...the choking...Percy might go lightheaded REEEAL quick!"

"Percy ALREADY looking woozy!" Exclaimed Dashie. "Dude better hope someone gets him out of there!"

"In matches like these, you hope for a fast tap out!" Exclaimed Batista. "Arin just TIGHTENING it as quick as he can, KICKING the head of Percy during it all!"

Arin SQUEEZING as hard as he can, trying to pop Percy like a pimple! "NNNGH! I'M GONNA PRE! I'M GONNA PREEE!" He shouts sensually while Percy is CHOKING between the legs of Arin! But Percy doesn't want to tap out! Percy tries to break free...

...but he can't...Arin has it cinched in tight...

...Arin's gritting his teeth and ROARING. "RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Arin just TIGHTEN and TIGHTENS the hold, and Percy keeps FADING...and FADING away...

...

...he REFUSED to tap out, because he had a main event at WrestleNation; he needed to prove he NEVER gave up...

...

...even when his vision got blurry

...

...and even when his eyes began fluttering...

...

...and especially when he stopped moving...

...

...Percy's arm is raised...

...

...

...

...and it falls down! THE REF IS CALLING FOR THE BELL!

BUT HERE COMES A DIVING LEG DROP FROM RAY NARVAEZ ONTO ARIN'S LEGS AND PERCY'S HEAD! The hold is broken up! And Ray grabs onto Arin and THROWS him shoulder first into the far right post! And then he gets thrown through the ropes! And now Ray grabs onto Percy. The COMATOSE Percy isn't moving. He can't move. He completely blacked out from The Grumpy Special.

"Percy isn't moving, guys." Said The Snob. "He got knocked out...it was as if he got slipped a roofie by Arin."

"What an analogy, Brad." Said Batista with some snark.

And Ray just keeps patting his cheek. Percy is NOT moving. The crowd chants, "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" The children are especially worried. There are shots of some kids watching on with worried faces. And others are incessantly chanting Percy's name out of concern, thinking he'll get up if he gets his name called on. Ray sees this, hears this, and takes it all on. And then...

...Ray just grew the world's largest grin on his face.

"Oh he's taking advantage of Hanson's dirty work!" Said Brad. "Though I mean...can you honestly be mad at Arin? Percy DID refuse to tap out."

"Yeah it's the goofball's fault for NOT tapping." Said Batista.

"Yeah man, homie needed to tap tap to fight another day, you feel me?" Dashie said. "Ain't doing him NO good right now. Ray just a PRICK though!"

"Yeah, Arin did nothing inherently bad...everyone just wishes it was someone ELSE who took advantage." Said Brad. "Because NOW..."

Ray smirks, then pins the comatose Percy by placing a foot on him and posing with both hands pointed in a slant upwards (think Hercules)!

"...He's PINNING..." Snob said.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THRE-

 _BIG BOOT FROM CAESAR TO THE HEAD OF RAY!_

"Caesar came back in the match! Caesar SAVING IT, and now I think HE'S going for a pin on Percy!" Exclaimed Dashie.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

RAY PUSHES CAESAR OFF!

"And WINNING-neeever mind! Caesar and Ray fighting over who gets to pin Percy Jackson!" Exclaimed Snob. "This is...a FIRST."

"Someone fighting over who gets to pin this KO'd person." Said Batista. "And you got the ref checking on him. Percy ain't getting up soon. That's PRIME pinning material there!"

Caesar gets behind Ray after a Clothesline missed, and Ray ELBOWS Caesar after the dictator tries for a Waistlock. And now Ray grabs his head and runs to the ropes! Bulldog in the vein of Spike Dudley-AND CAESAR THROWS RAY OVER THE ROPES AND BACK FIRST ONTO THE APRON!

"OUCH!" Cringed The Snob. "GEEZ...how he landed on his back on the apron was NASTY NASTY..."

"And now we have Caesar ALONE with the KO'd Percy!" Exclaimed Batista.

"Percy nothing more than an object to the competitors right now!" Exclaimed The Snob.

And Caesar goes down and-DOESN'T get to pin Percy...

...because ARIN DRAGGED HIM OUT OF THE RING!

"And now Arin playing keep-away with Percy's body!" Exclaimed Snob. "Geez, this is just AWFUL. They're not even trying to bang the corpse, just lay on top of it."

"The hell?" Dashie calmly asked.

The dictator eyes Caesar from within the ring. And Arin ROLLS Percy under the ring like he was an item. "NUH-UH, SISTA! YOU AIN'T STEALIN' MY KILL!" He exclaimed with a finger wag. This prompts Caesar to exit the ring and try to chase Arin off. But Hanson drags Caesar away from the apron and THROWS him back first into the barricade! And then he CLOTHESLINES him over the barricade, sending him at the feet of Kazama. And now Arin eagerly runs to the ring apron and drags Percy out from under there. Like a squirrel burying his nuts for later, Arin decided to get his prize from under the ring and slides him back inside. "I DID THIS! NOT THEM! THIS IS MY PIN!" He screamed before he got down and hooked both legs. The ref goes down to count, and Arin counts along...

"Caesar is down! Ray outside the ring! ARIN ALONE WITH PERCY IN THE RING!" Exclaimed Snob. "THIS IS THE MOMENT ARIN HAS BEEN WAITING FOR..."

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THREE-

 _HE WOULD HAVE SLAPPED THE MAT, BUT THE REFEREE GOT DRAGGED OUT OF THE RING BY RAY! NO DISQUALIFICATION!_

 _"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob._

 _"RAY YOU S-O-B!" Screamed Dashie. "THE HOMIE EEEERN HAD IT!"_

 _"RAY KNOWS IT'S NO DQ! HE CAN'T BE DISQUALIFIED FOR THIS!" Exclaimed Batista. "DESPERATION BREEDS NEW TACTICS!"_

Arin watches Shawn Yaeger argue with Ray over what he did. Ray regrets NOTHING. But Arin hops on the near right corner as Ray is distracted with the referee. And HE JUMPS OFF THE SPLASH ONTO RAY! Arin isn't a normal flyer, but he HAD to do that. The crowd was decently into his little stunt. Though Arin was deeply regretting it after a second. "I'M NOT A FLYER, GUYS!" Exclaimed Hanson as he got up while holding his chest. "WHOO..." But he had what he needed. But he also picked Ray up and threw him CLEAR into the barricade. And then he throws him over, sending him into the audience! And NOW Arin was alone with Percy! Percy was still in the ring, unmoving. NO ONE ELSE was around. Arin looks at the referee and tells him to get in the ring!

...No, Caesar is UP! Caesar is using the barricade to get up!

"I see Julius Caesar standing up! Julius trying to get up now!" Exclaimed The Snob. "BUT THE EGORAPTURE! OR AT LEAST A SUPERKICK! SENDING CAESAR INTO A STATE OF LIMP OVER THE BARRICADE...LIMPER THAN ME WATCHING A CASEY LYNCH CONCERT!"

"Seriously, dawg, the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Dashie.

"Have you seen my channel?" Asked Brad. "I've been trying to be tame since signing to GPW."

Caesar is laying on the barricade now, just hanging loosely on it while Arin slides into the ring. And the head of The Game Grumps pins Percy now, FINALLY with NO distractions! Arin pins Percy...

"And now with NOTHING impeding him..." Brad said.

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THR-

 **PERCY JACKSON KICKS OUT, SHOWING SIGNS OF LIFE! THE CROWD POPS LOUD, ONCE AGAIN BACK INTO IT WITH PERCY BACK ALIVE!**

"WHAT!?" Dashie shouted.

"WELL I'LL BE DIPPED IN K&Y JELLY AND RUBBED ON BY A COUPLE OF LOVERS, HE KICKED OUT!" Cinema Snob shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE KID'S ALIVE!"

"ALL THAT TIME THEY TOOK, HE WAS ABLE TO WAKE UP!" Exclaimed Batista. "YOU GUYS...COME ON-what the hell, man?"

Arin's mouth is wide open, absolutely SHOCKED to feel that kick out. He HAD to try again. That was a fluke!

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

ANOTHER KICK OUT, this time more emphatic! Percy was getting his bearings back, and it made Arin grab at his hair and nearly PULL IT OUT. "AAAAAAAGH!" He screams out of rage. The angriest of the Grumps nearly explodes with anger as he almost rips the ring mat apart. He yells at the referee about this, though Yaeger just argues back about how this was all just what happened. He had to get over it. "I DON'T WANNA F*censored* GET OVER IT! I GOT SCREWED! SCREWED! AND I-"

Arin gets tripped up by PERCY, and the weak demigod manages to LOCK IN A KNEEBAR! IT WASN'T THE BEST RIGHT NOW, BUT PERCY WAS REGAINING HIS BEARINGS, AND THE HOLD WAS GETTING TIGHTER AND TIGHTER...

"KNEEBAR LOCKED IN! HE DOESN'T LOOK TO BE AT FULL POWER, BUT IT MUST BE EASY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF DUMBASSERY LIKE ARIN'S!" Exclaimed The Snob. "HE HAD HIS OPPONENT ON THE FLOOR, AND HE RAGED TO THE REFEREE INSTEAD OF PINNING SAID OPPONENT!"

"IT'S GETTING TIGHTER!" Exclaimed Batista. "LOOK AT ARIN'S FACE!"

Arin's eyes were getting WIDER and WIDER. As Percy woke up more, the hold got tighter. Arin COULDN'T go for a rope break. This was No DQ, he had NO HOPE. He put his arms out...

...and TRIED to pull himself towards the outside...

...he kept crawling and crawling...

...Percy kept TIGHTENING and TIGHTENING...

...

...and Arin FINALLY grabs the ropes...and then grabs the apron...

...

...BUT ARIN GETS DRAGGED BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING BY PERCY! AND NOW THE HOLD IS BACK IN!

"THE HOLD IS IN, THE HOLD IS STILL IN! ARIN TRULY HAS NO OTHER PLACE TO GO!" Exclaimed Snob.

Arin raised a hand...he COULDN'T hang on anymore! His leg couldn't take much more abuse...

...

...SO RAY NARVAEZ FROG SPLASH ELBOW DROPPED PERCY TO MAKE HIM LET GO!

"RAY FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, SAVING HIS TITLE REIGN!" Exclaimed Batista. "YES, LOOK AT RAY GO!"

"Percy forced to let go, and Arin SAVED by the Ray in an ironic twist!" Exclaimed Snob. "The plot is getting GOOD..."

Ray gets up now, and Percy holds his stomach while Arin rolls out the ring. Ray looks at Percy and tells him, "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU..."

... _AND CAESAR COMES FROM BEHIND RAY AND OLYMPIC SLAMS HIM ONTO THE MAT!_

 _"CAESAR FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! CAESAR APPEARS FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Exclaimed Snob. "OLYMPIC SLAM...AND HE FOLLOWS UP WITH THE ANKLE LOCK ON THAT LEG PERCY ATTACKED FROM EARLIER! WHAT A CHEKHOV'S GUN!"_

 _"Look at Ray, he's looking a LOT worse for wear-AND HE'S IN EVEN WORSE STATE NOW!" Shouted Batista._

 _GRAPEVINE._

 _CAESAR ROMAN GRAPEVINES THE ANKLE LOCK, PUTTING HIMSELF ON THE MAT WHILE TIGHTENING THE HOLD!_

"Caesar SCREAMING for him to tap!" Exclaimed Snob. "He is TRYING not to break, but Ray is stuck in the middle of the ring! HE HAS TO TAP..."

And Ray keeps squirming around, raising a hand as he stares at the audience chanting, "TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!"

"His buddies are being dealt with by The Grumps!" Exclaimed Dashie. "THIS BITCH 'BOUT TO TAP, Y'ALL."

Ray RAISES the hand...SLAPS the mat in an effort to help power himself upwards...but NOTHING was helping him! Caesar was going to SNAP HIS LEG OFF...

...

...and Ray PLEADS for help! He's PLEADING for help...! NOWHERE TO GO!

...

...

...

...and Ray SCREAMS and-GETS FREE...

...

...THANKS TO ARIN JABBING HIS FINGERS INTO CAESAR'S EYES VICIOUSLY!

"GOOD LORD!" Exclaimed The Snob. "ARIN GONE SAVAGE!"

"I MEAN MY BOY!" Dashie cringed. "IS IT THAT SERIOUS!?"

"YOU BET IT IS! IT'S THE FUSION TITLE!" Exclaimed Batista. "AND ARIN WILL DO ANYTHING IT TAKES TO GET IT BACK!"\

Caesar holds his eyes while trying to get his sight back. He lets go of Ray, and Julius Caesar gets to his feet while Arin limps as he gets up. He grabs Caesar and puts him in a Pumphandle. NO MORE submissions. Arin puts him in a Half Nelson as well and LIFTS Caesar...

...

...and Tenouttaten (Jumping Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver) IS REVERSED WHEN CAESAR LANDS ON HIS FEET! AND CAESAR GRABS ONTO POPS HIM INTO THE AIR...

...And now Arin is being hoisted onto his shoulders in a Prawn Hold. Arin looks worried, trying to get down with fist after fist...

...

...AND THE CAESAR BOMB (Falling Powerbomb) PLANTS ARIN ONTO THE MAT! Caesar is STILL partially blinded, but he can see ALSO see Percy climbing to the near left corner...

...SO PERCY RUNS TO THAT CORNER AND JUMPS ONTO IT, GRABBING ONTO PERCY _AND BELLY TO BELLYING HIM CLEAR ACROSS THE RING!_

 _"THE POWER AND AGILITY OF CAESAR ON FULL DISPLAY! EVEN WHEN HE'S HALF BLIND, HE CAN STILL DO EVERYTHING HE CAN DO!" Snob exclaimed._

 _"AVE ROMA! ROMA INVICTUS!" Screamed Batista._

Caesar is EXPLOSIVE...and he makes his way towards Ray, grabbing him by the head AND GETTING A LOW BLOW FROM RAYHAUS'S LEADER!

"OOOOH..." Exclaimed the crowd, many men feeling the phantom pains.

"OH LORD..." The Snob cringed.

"RAY NOT CHEATING...BUT STILL, OW..." Batista shuddered. "DICK MOVE..."

"Homie was dealing with THREE PEOPLES!" Exclaimed Dashie. "Arin and Percy gave Ray bitchass time to recover!"

Caesar drops to his knees, and Ray gets up and stands over Caesar. "Ain't that a damn shame?" Asked Ray as he backed away from Caesar. And then...

...SUPERKICK-DOESN'T GET OFF! RUNNING KNEE TO THE FACE FROM PERCY! ANOTHER BURST OF FIRE (ironic) FORM PERCY AS HE TAKES RAY DOWN!

"RAY DOWN, THE CROWD UP, AND PERCY GOING EVEN HIGHER THAN THEM!" Exclaimed Snob. "Climbing up the corner, with Ray trying to get up!"

"Does Percy got this though?" Dashie asked. "DOES HE GOT I!?"

Percy, atop the far left corner, stands up as tall as he can...

...

...

...

Crowd: PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!

...

...

...

...and Percy- _GETS CROTCHED ON THE CORNER POST..._

 _... **BY THE INTERFERING JASON GRACE!**_

 _ **"JASON!" Exclaimed Snob. "JASON! GRACE IN THE MATCH, COSTING PERCY THE WIN!"**_

 _ **"PERCY WAS GUARANTEED TO LAND IT! AND NOW THAT LOW DOWN SNAKE RAY GETTING UP!" Exclaimed Dashie. "COME ON, MAN!"**_

And Ray gets up while the crowd rains down boos on Percy. Jackson looks down at Jason...who sneers and glares at Percy. "Not even here..." Jason says as he throws Percy off the corner...

...AND INTO A SUPERKICK BY RAY! And Narvaez falls on his rear, holding his backside while looking at his pin victim. Jason, outside the ring, stares into it. Ray smirks...and Percy just is laid out on the mat.

"You gotta be KIDDING me." Said The Snob. "The damn Omega Champ is gonna decide this one?"

"EVEN HERE...outside of that UWE main event...Jason just won't let the kid be happy..." Snob facepalmed.

"FORGET Jason!" Exclaimed Batista. "LOOK AT THE MAN! RAAAY!"

"Naaaaw MAN!" Dashie groaned. "Like THIS though? Man this is BULL!"

Ray covers Percy to MASSIVE boos, and he just yells, "A WIN IS A WIN, GUESS WHO WALKS OUT WITH THE BELT?" Yaegar counts...

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

THREE!

"Ray RETAINS at The FWAs." Said Snob unenthusiastically. "By the hairs on his overgrown neckbeard, he wins!"

The bell rings, with Ray smiling while laughing softly to himself. The Khan Brothers run into the ring, holding Ray up as their RR mate holds his FUSION Championship in the air. The WWT Announcer declares...

"Here is your winner; and STILL The FUSION Champion...Ray Narvaez!"

...and The Khans hold up Ray, much to the disdain of the crowd. NO ONE wanted Ray to retain. Arin and Caesar at least had their fans. Percy was the fan favorite, HE got screwed. And now Yaseen yells, "THIS IS YOUR CHAMP! WE ARE YOUR NEXT TRIOS CHAMPS! AND THE TWINLEAVES ARE YOUR NEXT FUSION TAG CHAMPS BABYYY!"

"And now Yaseen Khan...I think he's sending an omen to FUSION." Said Snob. "The Rookie Revolution finally banding together on FUSION..."

Ray, Yaseen, Iggy, and Fuzzy scream (because they know it pisses off people)...

 ** _"HAAAWESOOOME!"_**

And The Khans and Ray exit the ring and get towards the barricade. They jump into the crowd, and the four of them meet up with The Twinleaves. Ray kisses his belt, and holds it up. "THE FIRST OF A LOOONG LINE, BABY!" And we have The Twinleaves, The Khans, and Ray...standing in the crowd while the world boos this axis of...minor annoyance.

...while Caesar GLARES at that crew in the audience. Those SIX PEOPLE were going to prevent him from winning that FUSION Title. JASON GRACE decided the outcome of this match. He was ROYAL pissed off right now...

...Arin is lying against the apron, holding his back while lying on his back...

...And back in the ring, Percy is trying to get up, ONCE AGAIN...The Romans screwed him. Romans here...Romans there...Romans EVERYWHERE. He was sick of it...

...And he was about to get even MORE sick of it.

"PERCY!" Screamed Snob.

JASON EUROPEAN UPPERCUTS THE BACK OF PERCY'S HEAD! AND HE STARTS STOMPING HIM OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER!

"SOMEBODY GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "SOMEBODY GET THAT SOB OUT OF THE RING!"

"HE IS JUST STOMPING THE HELL OUT OF HIM, WHERE'S THE ASSISTANCE!?" Asked Snob. "THIS GUY'S A BIGGER DICK THAN MANDINGO!"

Jason then holds his belt in his hand, Percy attempting to get up in order to fight him. BUT JASON SMASHES HIS BELT INTO HIS FACE, SENDING HIM ONTO THE MAT! And now Jason stands over Percy...smirking while staring into the audience. He looks at all of his UWE roster citizens, and yells, "I AM THE TRUE FIRST CITIZEN! I AM THE TRUE EMPEROR! YOUR WRESTLENATION MAIN EVENT...YOUR UWE HEAD!"

And with that, Jason left the ring to a chorus of boos. The crowd does NOT let up, but Jason holds up his belt and screams into the sky. "I AM THE COMPANY!"

"Oh my Lord..." Said Snob. "...PLEASE. Just go away."

"And Jason holds his belt...the world watching as he goes up the ramp...

And back in the audience, the crowd is surrounding Mr. TV as he shakes his head. "What a hand he is. Well ANYWAY...BACK to the awards my friends! I feel bad for Percy! And NOW we get...Trios Title Match! We're gonna speed through these team awards, my friends! TRIO OF THE YEAR..."

Mr. TV opened his envelope, "...THE LEGION!"

And the crowd gives a loud, yet mixed, response. But The Legion is not anywhere...

 **"ZA WARUDO"**

...And the award randomly disappeared from Mr. TV. He was confused...but then just goes back to handing out awards. "And now...Female Tag Team of the Year...goes to...

...Team Bumblebee!"

And the interns quickly hand Mr. Red Bumblebee's trophy (since they aren't here).

"And FINALLY...for TAG TEAM of the YEAR...it goes to..."

Mr. TV opens his envelope...

...and then declares, " **THE DRAGON KIDS!** "

The crowd cheers VERY loud for The Dragon Kids, who have won THREE Tag Team Awards! The crowd gives chants for, "DRAGON KIDS! DRAGON KIDS!" The Interns hand the kids their THIRD Tag Title award.

…

"OKAY, SCREW YOU RIGHT NOW! THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS!" Paul Rabil storming his way to the stage, Brett Queener holding onto the shoulders of his fellow L.T.L. member, as though massaging them to calm him down. Rabil, microphone in hand and lacrosse stick strapped to his back like an archer's arrow and quiver, proclaimed, "I don't care how many Saiyans that House freak sets afire! I don't care how many stuffed toys the Cereal Killers decide to stab! I don't care how many little sisters the Joker's posse bludgeon to death with blunt objects, I don't care WHATEVER THE FRICK GWEN DOES, and hell, I don't even care how many FWAs we get robbed of EVEN THOUGH THEY HAVE OUR NAMES ON THEM! THIS!" Rabil motioned to the Dragon Kids and their awards. "THIS…is the most REPULSIVE THING IN FWA HISTORY!"

"Erm...gooo awaaay?" Mr. TV asked. "You didn't win...you weren't even nominated. Please go away before I call security. So once agaaain...THEEE DRAGON KIIIDS!"

The crowd chants, "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" as Jason Grace, STILL gloating onstage, turns to LTL and raises an eyebrow.

Max and Enrique DID appear on the stage, having gone from ECSTATIC to CONFUSED to OFFENDED in seconds…

…and Rabil shouted, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! …This is on the same night—you touch me and I'll be SECURING this Rabil 2 straight up your asses! I'M talking now!" Rabil pulled his lacrosse stick as he threatened the security guards trying to get him off the stage.

"On the SAME NIGHT…" Rabil snarled as he looked over at one Kari Kamiya, "where I had to hear that Digi-Ditz over there call you two TWERPS 'CCW's best team' because you're the 'good boys' who 'behave' and that's why people 'like you more', AND THAT APPARENTLY MEANS YOU'RE THE BEST TEAM ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Rabil raised his hand as though her were a schoolchild. "Well, HEY, I was an honor student who got straight A's and did my homework every day and said please and thank you and respected my elders! Brett brushed his teeth for two minutes every day and had a perfect attendance record in elementary school! Does that make ME AND BRETT the Shining Tag Team of the Year?! APPARENTLY NOT, BECAUSE MENTAL RETARDATION EXISTS!" Rabil side-glared at Kari. "…Stupid little BITCH."

"Okay, you guys are just rude." Kari said.

TK, in the audience, gets up and glares at LTL. Davis tries pulling him down at the same time. Jason, though, just chuckles the entire time.

"Okay, GUYS. This is TOO MUCH." Mr. TV said. "We have a main event to get to! Security!"

Rabil turned to Max and Enrique, Queener still holding onto his partner to contain him…partially. "And YOU TWO…you still have those Tag Team Champs of the Year gags? Because those are just PERFECT for a pair of snot-sippers like you," Rabil told them. "I'M the guy who flipped you off inside Slaughterhouse Survival, and I'll flip you off any day of the week—you'll go to bed and you will SEE my middle fingers in your DREAMS, because NOTHING YOU DO AND NOBODY YOU BEAT WILL MAKE ME RESPECT A LICK OF WHAT YOU ARE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU KNOCK OFF THE ENTIRE HALL OF FAME—MY MIDDLE FINGERS WILL FOLLOW YOU WHEREVER YOU GO! And do you know WHY THAT IS, you little brats? It's because all of the little brain-dead unicorns around here see you as the CCW World Tag Team Champions, but all THE LACROSSE KING sees is Emmy's raggedy runt of a little brother and the kid who got out-bachelored by Charlie frickin' Brown!"

Max tried to swipe the microphone away from Paul, but the lacrosse player YANKED his arm away in fury as Enrique's face turned red, his eyes shielded by a shadow…

"AND THAT IS ALL HE WILL EVER SEE when it comes to the both of you! You're like Triple Lowercase H except you didn't even have to marry in—you were protected by BLOOD!" Rabil yelled. "You shouldn't have those Belts in your hands, on your shoulders, around your necks or around your waists; you should have 'em in your MOUTHS like the pacifiers that they've become for you two IDIOT INFANTS!"

"JUST BE QUIET! THOSE ARE OUR AWARDS! WE WON THEM FAIR AND SQUARE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Max screamed off-mic…but Rabil continued.

"HOW LOUD DID YOU HAVE TO CRY to get a match on Ozone 30 while WE couldn't? HOW LOUD DID YOU HAVE TO CRY to get into the Combine Cup while WE couldn't? HOW LOUD DID YOU HAVE TO CRY to get a rematch for your Championships where you had TWO OTHER WRESTLERS and a STRAW MAN FOR A REF to practically ESCORT you back to your hi-chairs atop the Ozone Tag Division WHILE WE COULDN'T GET THAT?! AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SIT THERE AND APPLAUD FOR YOU GUYS BEING TAG TEAM OF THE YEAR WHEN YOU'VE BEEN SPAMMED AS THE CCW NOMINEE FOR THAT FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS?! ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOU GUYS?!" Rabil GROWLED under his teeth in righteous anger as Enrique grabbed his World Tag Title and FWA and RAISED THEM in front of Paul's face…

…but Rabil shook his head and hollered, "LIKE HELL AM I GOING TO RESPECT YOU! LIKE HELL AM I GOING TO APPLAUD YOU! I'VE HAD BURRITOS FROM CHIPOTLE THAT ARE BIGGER THAN BOTH OF YOU COMBINED! And you wanna know something ELSE? If you both were to get the most unbelievable growth spurt tomorrow, then guess what? …I'D STILL GIVE YOU MY MIDDLE FINGER! BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THE CCW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! YOU…are WALKING SUITCASES that we have officially RENTED OUT to hold OUR possessions for a few more weeks…until CCW's first birthday hits, at which point your services will no longer be required. LACROSSE THE LINE is TAKING BACK WHAT'S BEEN THEIRS SINCE THE START…and maybe THEN…you can run away and cry to the little girl who made you famous. …If she isn't saying hi to your mommy and daddy by then."

THAT got Max to JUMP AT RABIL, ONLY FOR QUEENER TO PULL HIM BACK! Rabil THREW his microphone at Max's forehead as he was FINALLY guided off of the stage by security and his L.T.L. compatriot, who was LAUGHING at just how much steam his partner just blew off…leaving a SEETHING Max and a downright MORTIFIED Enrique with their FWAs…

And the crowd chants, "AAASSHOOOLES! AAASSHOOOLES!" at LTL while security tries to grab onto The Dragon Kids.

Kari just shakes her head, "MAYBE if you guys had PERSONALITY in those initial ELEVEN MONTHS, you wouldn't BE in this position. Don't complain!"

And Jason grabs onto Max's back and pats him on the back. "It's okay...not all of us can be legitimate. Now out of my way, brat."

And Jason PUSHES Max down on his butt, smirking as he walks towards the back.

"Oh SHOVE OFF, Jason!" Exclaimed Kari.

"The FWM's WORST..." Said JR. "Now...let's go to a break. It's time for a commercial-oooh..."

...Jason stops in his tracks...

...

...

...

...when _Lex Luthor walks onto the stage...holding The Gold in the Fort._

Luthor stares at Jason, the latter's eyes widening. It took him a second to realize what he wanted...

...and when he did, Jason began clutching his belt. "Nooo nonono...!"

And Luthor shouts, "IT'S YOUR DOOMSDAY TONIGHT..."

 _The "Next Big Thing" plays next...and Jason begins trying to RUN into the audience!_

 _"OH MY LORD! OH MY LORD!" Jim Ross screamed. "DOOMSDAY! DOOMSDAY IS RUNNING OUT HERE! DOOMSDAY IS RUNNING OUT, AND JASON GRABS ONTO THE BARRICADE!"_

Jason is trying to JUMP into the crowd, trying to get into the safety of The World Champion huddle! Matt, Tai, Naruto, Dan, and Ben were sitting together out of a necessary protection pact. BUT DOOMSDAY GRABS ONTO JASON AND TOSSES HIM DOWN THE RAMP!

"GOOD LORD!" Jim Ross screamed. "TOSSED LIKE A PIECE OF PAPER! THERE GOES DOOMSDAY THROWING JASON DOWN THE RAMP!"

"Is...is this...is THIS...is this good?" Kari asked.

"NO...NO IT ISN'T WORTH IT!" Snob shouted. "IT'S DOOMSDAY! DOOMSDAY IS NOT THE BETTER ALTERNATIVE!"

Jason Grace is rolling down the ramp, trying to get away from Doomsday. AND MICHAEL KAHALE AND DAKOTA COME DOWN BEHIND DOOMSDAY, HITTING TWO CHAIRS OVER THE BACK OF DOOMSDAY! They are REPEATING the chair shots, just WAILING away at the back of Doomsday! And then begin grabbing the legs of Doomsday to impede him!

"THE ROMANS ARE HERE, TRYING TO STOP DOOMSDAY!" Screamed Kari.

"YOU GOT TO HELP US!" Dakota screamed to The UWE roster. "COME ON!"

"I think Doomsday is running through Kahale!" Exclaimed JR. "And Dakota TRYING to hold onto them! HERE COMES HERNAN ORTIZ!"

Ortiz jumps off the barricade and KNEES Doomsday in the head! Merrick SCREAMING for UWE stars to get in the ring! Merrick looks at Tyson Blake and tells him to run into the fray...

...but Tyson Blake shook and head and smirked. "Ha...HA...HAAA. YOU DID THIS! YOU SCREWED ME! YOU DESERVED THIS!"

"Hernan Ortiz running into the fight!" Exclaimed JR. "AND NOW THE ROSTER! COMING DOWN! KID BUU! MEGA MAN X! DAN HIBIKI! UWE'S ROSTER COMING IN TO HELP!"

"UWE'S ROSTER TRYING TO HOLD OFF DOOMSDAY!" Exclaimed Snob. "HOLY CRAP, THEY'RE HOLDING HIM BACK! MAX AND RAY! SUB-ZERO AND REPTILE COMING DOWN NOW! MARSTON! MUGEN! DUKE NUKEM & THE NUKEM WORLD ORDER! THIS IS AN ORGY! A FULL FLEDGED ORGY!"

UWE's roster is HOLDING DOOMSDAY BACK...Luthor SCREAMING for The UWE roster to let go. "LET GO OR IT WILL GET WORST...DOOMSDAY...KILL!"

... _AND DOOMSDAY GRABS ONTO MUGEN AND HEADBUTTS HIM!_ And then he grabs onto Mega Man X and THROWS him into the barricade! He runs through Reptile AND BIG BOOTS HIM! AND NOW A DOUBLE LARIAT TO DRAKE & JOSH! Nukem throws rights and lefts, BUT DOOMSDAY GRABS HIM BY THE NECK AND THROWS HIM UP THE RAMP!

"HE'S RUNNING THROUGH EVERYONE!" Exclaimed JR. "GOOD GAWD! HE'S RANSACKING THE UWE ROSTER!"

Hernan Ortiz THROWS a big elbow while jumping off the barricade! And then Doomsday stumbles, and then Hernan tries to hold him back while Sub-Zero SPEARS Doomsday! And it only sends him stumbling backwards! Sub sees this, and Hernan tells him to try it again! Sub runs...AND DOOMSDAY THROWS HERNAN INTO SUB-ZERO! And Jason Grace, throughout ALL of this, is running through the crowd of UWE stars! ZACH CAGE AND HICCUP JUMP OFF THE BARRICE AND BULLDOG DOOMSDAY DOWN!

"They got him down! Two of them got him down! They're trying to prevent Doomsday from even STEPPING FOOT in UWE!" Exclaimed JR. "And-OH LORD!"

DOOMSDAY GETS ON ONE KNEE, GRABS ONTO HICCUP, AND THROWS HIM OVER HIS HEAD WITH A BELLY TO BELLY! DREW TRIES HOLDING DOOMSDAY BACK WITH A CHAIN...

...AND DAN HIBIKI SUPERKICKS DOOMSDAY IN THE CHEST...

...and it BARELY does a thing. Doomsday grabs the chain, and THROWS Drew into the barricade! And NOW...Dan Hibiki...standing in front of Doomsday...with Jason on the other side...

...

...Welp. Dan shrugs and grabs his gi sash. He wraps it around his eyes and gives the crowd a thumbs up.

"Dan ACCEPTING his fate. A BRAVE MAN he is." Said Batista. "I RESPECT you, Saikyo-man."

Jason SCREAMING...

...and Dan runs at Doomsday, and gets grabbed. Doomsday LIFTS him...

... ** _AND HIBIKI GETS THROWN INTO THE AUDIENCE LIKE A LAWN DART, TAKING DOWN ANY OTHER UWE INTERFERENCE TRYING TO RUSH IN FROM THE AUDIENCE!_**

 ** _"HIBIKI, A HUMAN PROJECTILE!" Screamed Kari. "AND THE REST OF THE UWE ROSTER ISN'T EVEN TRYING TO COME OUT AND HELP! THEY HATE MERRICK...OR THEY HATE JASON...BUT ARE THEY REALLY ABOUT TO LET DOOMSDAY OF ALL PEOPLE TAKE HIS PLACE IN UWE!? I KNOW SPIN IS A NUTCASE, HE PROBABLY THINKS THIS'D BE COOL! BUT WHERE IS HE!?"_**

Jason gets back near the ring...and he sees Doomsday in the middle of the ramp. NO ONE between him and the beast from Krypton. A LARGE CHUNK of UWE's roster is LAID OUT on the ramp and in the audience. Cole MacGrath, who was CLOSE to getting in with the group, saw them all get taken down. And he just took a few steps back. It was NOT worth it to him. And Digi-X? Well TK and Davis watched on with old-timey binoculars on sticks. Jason sees NO ONE in-between him and Doomsday...and he slides into the ring AND GETS LIFTED UP BY PERCY ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!

"PERCY BACK UP! PERCY BACK UP!" Screamed Snob. "ERUPTION KICK (Detonation Kick) TO THE PRINCEPS MAN! PERCY LAYING OUT JASON!"

Jason is LAID OUT in the ring...and Percy stares down at him. It was Doomsday, yes. ...But Jason, to Percy, was so much worse. He stares at Doomsday, and then rolls out the ring.

And this leaves Doomsday unimpeded. The Alien Monster stares into the ring...and Luthor points to the laid out Grace.

...And Luthor tells him, "KILL HIM."

...AND DOOMSDAY RUNS DOWN THE RAMP, CHARGING DOWN THE RAMP! THE ARENA EXPLODING WITH CHEERS AND BOOS! LUTHOR RUNS BEHIND HIM WITH THE BRIEFCASE, AND DOOMSDAY SLIDES INTO THE RING! Doomsday, standing over Jason, ROARS at him! And Luthor slides into the ring. Luthor looks at referee Shawn Yaeger. And Luthor HANDS HIM THE BRIEFCASE.

"Oh GOD IT'S HAPPENING." Jim Ross shouted. "LUTHOR HANDING THE REF THE BELT!"

Yaeger grabs the briefcase, and then goes to the timekeeper. The referee tells The WWT Announcer this as well. And The WWT Announcer says...

..."Ladies & Gentlemen...Doomsday is CASHING IN HIS GOLD IN THE FORT!"

"Here we go!" Exclaimed Batista. "Jason barely able to get up though!"

Jason trying to get up...

...and Yaeger checks on Jason. Jason TRYING to get up, but he is asking them to SEND HIM AWAY. He doesn't want ANY of this!

"So this is a match...for THE UWE OMEGA-"

"PRIN... _CEPS_..." A heavy breathing Jason chimed in.

"...PRINCEPS CHAMPIONSHIP."

And Luthor stands on the apron and stares into the ring. Jason tries to get up still. And Doomsday ROARS. Luthor holds him up. And Jason stares at Doomsday...angrily...and then he curses the roster. "JACKSOOON! JACKSOOON!" He screamed towards the audience, where Jackson stood...stoically. "ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU THAT DIDN'T COME! I PUT A ROMAN CURSE ON ALL OF YOU!"

 ** _DING DING DING_**

Jason hears Yaegar call for the bell, and Grace turns around INTO A CORNER BODY SPLASH! AND YAEGER GETS OUT OF THE WAY! Jason stumbles AND DOOMSDAY LIFTS HIM UP! ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!

"JASON UP ON THE SHOULDERS OF DOOMSDAY!" Exclaimed JR. "And-OH! Jason gets down! Jason down-JASON IS ON HIS FEET!"

Jason BATTERS Doomsday in the back with fists. EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Doomsday is staggering! Doomsday is staggering!

"He's got the big man staggering right now! Doomsday stumbling into the ropes!" Exclaimed Snob. "HE'S GOT HIM ON THE ROPES!"

And Jason runs...

...springboards...

...SPRINGBOARD EUROPEAN UPPERCUT ONTO DOOMSDAY! DOOMSDAY IS ON ONE KNEE!

"Oh LORD! DOOMSDAY ON A KNEE! JASON FIGHTING FOR HIS DAMN LIFE!" Exclaimed JR as Jason runs and springboards again. "AND ANOTHER SPRINGBOARD EUROPEAN UPPERCUT!"

"He's fighting back as HARD AS HE CAN!" Exclaimed Kari. "Jason running the ropes again!"

Jason ROARS! "ROMA...INVICTUS...YOU BLOODY BARBARIAN!" And Jason runs the ropes...

...

...and springboards off, spinning AS DOOMSDAY CATCHES HIM! AND THEN PLACES HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!

 _"HE CAUGHT JASON! DOOMSDAY FROM OUT OF NOWHERE CATCHING JASON! ON HIS SHOULDERS! GET READY FOR THE SHAKE AND QUAKE!" Batista exclaimed._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **"F5! D5! WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT!" Shouted Jim Ross. "JASON GRACE EMPHATICALLY PLANTED ON THE MAT! LADIES & GENTLEMEN, I THINK JASON IS OUT!"**_

Luthor SCREAMS at Doomsday to cover him! He can BARELY contain his excitement! Doomsday puts a FOOT on Jason and ROARS into the air...and Jason is NOT move. Shawn Yaeger COUNTS...

ONE...

...

TWO...

...

 _ **THREE!**_

 _ **"THE KRYPTONIAN NIGHTMARE...IS OMEGA CHAMPION! PRINCEPS IS OUT...OMEGA IS IN! GOOD GOD ALMIGHT, UWE IS DAMNED!" JR shouted in his raspy voice. "THERE IS NO RUNNING FROM THIS NIGHTMARE! THE ROMAN EMPIRE HAS ENDED...BUT THE ERA OF THE KRYPTONIAN KING HAS JUST BEGUN!"**_

Luthor, amidst LOUD boos, slides into the ring and holds his bald head in SHOCK. Lex shrieks, "MY GOD...MY GOD I'M A WORLD CHAMPION...I'M A WORLD CHAMPION...I MEAN YOU! YOU'RE A WORLD CHAMPION!" And he gets up and SNATCHES The Princeps Title Belt from Yaeger! Luthor, for the FIRST TIME in his career, holds a WORLD TITLE IN HIS HANDS. And then he hands it to Doomsday. The music of "Next Big Thing" plays, though boos flood the arena. NO ONE wanted this...but many hated JASON. Some TRIED to stop Doomsday. But...no one could stop him.

"Here is your winner...and The NEEEW UWE Omega Champion...DOOOOOOMSDAAAY!" The WWT Announcer tried to announce.

"...I told you he would cash in. Why cash in on any of those WWE veterans? Why CARE for ANY of them? THIS is my vengeance. YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET RID OF ME? This business wanted me gone...so now I'm stealing the WrestleNation main event. For the FIRST TIME since WrestleNation's inception...there will BE NO OMEGA CHAMPIONSHIP."

The crowd boos at Luthor's declaration, and he smirks while slowly turning his body to Merrick, the young UWE owner. "...Unless...we negotiate. We can walk out with your belt...making TWO stolen UWE Titles..."

The camera pans to Digi-X, still holding the old mouse and cat in their laps while looking at one another in (faux) shock. And then they turn to Merrick, with more (fake) shock.

"...Or you sign my monster...and DOOMSDAY MAIN EVENTS WRESTLENATION...IN UWE'S 25TH ANNIVERSARY!"

"And NOW we know why he picked The Omega Title..." Said Kari. "Getting into The WrestleNation main event..."

Luthor stares at the silent Merrick, and then pats Doomsday on the back. "If you have no answer...then me and Doomsday will go. PLEASE...enjoy your main event. And for the UWE roster...bow to your new king...or join the graveyard."

The music plays, and Luthor leads Doomsday out of the ring. "ASSHOLE" chants ring out once more while Luthor walks up the ramp. The monster roars even more while sniffing his new belt. He nearly heaves, holding it away from himself before handing it back to Luthor.

"Thank you." Luthor says, looking oh so giddy about holding the belt. He felt...complete.

" _...WAIT...WAIT..._ " Merrick calls over a mic he's had Zangief procure for him.

"...Oh?" Luthor turned to the audience, where Maverick was.

"Is Maverick...?" Asked JR. "Is he negotiating live here?"

"...Doomsday wants a UWE contract? ...he's got it." Merrick states, venom lacing his tone before he continues, "You want the WrestleNation main event, Lex? You want your monster in on our big anniversary? ...you've got it...you'll get the glory that you want...and the UWE fans...will get a main event...where Doomsday will defend the UWE Omega-"

"PRINCEPS!" The New Rome collective STILL chime in as they tend to their Emperor.

"...GRACE ISN'T THE CHAMPION ANYMORE, IT'S THE OMEGA TITLE, DAMMIT!" Merrick snapped, clearly having no patience for this, "As I was saying...Doomsday will defend the UWE Omega title at the biggest show in UWE history...and he'll defend it against...the Co-Rumble winners, Spin the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson in a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH...is what I would say...if blondie over there wasn't owed a rematch...so you know what? Let's spice things up! It's the anniversary of UWE so let's go big, bigger than we ever have before with 'Nation main events...so at WrestleNation, your 'Kryptonian King' will defend the UWE Omega title...against the Deathmatch Icon, Spin the Hedgehog...the Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson...and the former champion, Jason Grace...in a FATAL-4 WAY MATCH! THAT OMEGA TITLE YOU'RE HOLDING LUTHOR'S BEEN HELD BY THE BIGGEST LEGENDS IN UWE HISTORY...B.J. BLAZKOWICZ, KEN MASTERS, M. BISON, SCORPION, SUPER MARIO, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, KRATOS...ALL THOSE LEGENDS AND MORE HAVE HELD THAT OMEGA TITLE AND BEEN TO OUR GRAND STAGE OF WRESTLENATION...BUT NONE OF THEM HAVE BEEN IN A WRESTLENATION MAIN EVENT LIKE THIS..." Merrick then takes a moment to calm down before finishing up, "...so Doomsday...Spin...Percy...Jason...you've all done things to get on my shit-list...but you four are still the best wrestlers in the Multiverse currently...so I wish you all luck at WrestleNation...may the best man win."

Luthor laughed while looking around, then looked at Merrick.

"Young man...there is no luck needed. With Doomsday...you only pray to survive." Luthor said. "I'll see you at WrestleNation."

Luthor, holding the belt, leaves with Doomsday up the ramp.

"Last year at this time, Doomsday went through a grueling tournament to become Mr. Gold in the Fort. And fast forward one year later, he is NOW guaranteed a WrestleNation main event. The Gold in the Fort...one of the business's most POWERFUL items." JR said. "Doomsday is main eventing WrestleNation against Spin, Percy, and Jason. May God have mercy on their souls."

"Well we will go to commercial now..." Kari said. "But up next...Female of the Year...Superstar of the Year...and our maaain event..."

A graphic of "ICON VS. FACE" appears onscreen. The Saiyan on the left side...The Shirai Ryu on the right side.

 **SON GOKU VS. SCORPION**

 **NEXT**

(Commercial)


End file.
